Island Time
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Being stuck on an island with your friends, no matter how close you are, always breeds drama. Not to mention the fact that you have to run said island. Oh, and a Zombie Apocalypse that may or may not be right around the corner is suddenly your problem too. But you know, Max has already saved the world. She can handle all this...right? Post-Nevermore
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a story that wasn't based on them being older, with children since probably Trust. And I deleted that because it sucked. Not to mention that horrible first story I wrote, Normal Life or whatever it was called. So we'll see where this one goes. **

Island Time

Chapter 1

"I think I'm depressed."

I glanced at the apple I was about to bite into before handing it to Iggy. "Fine, you can have the last one, you big baby."

"No, it's not that," he said. Hearing that the apple wasn't going to cause any suicides, Gasman immediately reached over and took it from the blind boy.

"Then what?" I asked, frowning at Gazzy. Fang snatched the apple from the boy before he could bite into it and handed it back to me.

"It's your sister," Iggy said. "How come she broke up with me, Max? I'll fix whatever it is."

Oh great. Ever since Ella freaking ended it with him, he's been no fun. At all. I would rather hang out with Total than him. I'm serious.

Fang patted him on the back. "She's not worth it Iggy. She's not that good looking."

"Fang, that's my sister."

"And? You've know Iggy longer." He shook his head. "Besides, we're on an island with plenty of eligible girls. You have your pick. Why waste your time with one person?"

"You do realize I'm sitting right here, right?" I made a face at Fang.

"Max, this is not about you," Iggy said. "You're so self-centered. I'm starting to see your point, Fang. No pun intended."

I sighed a little. "Ig, I don't know what's up with Ella. Maybe Fang's right, in regards to you. The rest we'll talk about."

Fang groaned, moving to lay on his back. "I don't think I can handle many more 'talks', Max."

The four of us were sitting on a cliff, looking out at all the kids and scientists running around. Nudge, Angel, and Dylan were off, either busy with helping my mom or with friends. It had taken forever to ditch Dylan today, who had taken to following me around constantly. I planned on spending my time alone, but then Fang showed up with lunch, trailed by Iggy and the Gasman. I couldn't tell them to get lost when they went and got me food, so I reluctantly agreed. If I had known that Fang would reveal his inner thoughts and Iggy would be such a drag though, I would have told them all to get lost.

"Me and Ella used to talk," Iggy mumbled, his head down. Gasman, who was in between us, shook his head.

"Man up, Iggy. Like Fang said, there's a lot of better girls out there. And even if there weren't, think of it this way. Most of the world is dead. That means there's not that many guys to choose from. More than likely, she'll be back."

"He does have a point," Fang said, but when he got another look from me, he let out another groan.

"Iggy, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Ella told me that she doesn't want to talk about it."

"How come? It thought girls were supposed to tell each other everything?" Gasman asked.

"Yeah, and also have naked pillow fights," Iggy said, sighing. "If only I had eyes."

"I'd settle for just the naked right now," Fang mumbled.

"You seriously keep forgetting I'm here, right?"

"No, I'm just hoping you'll take hints."

Now done with the whole thing, I said, "Look, Iggy, there are tons of girls here. You could easily get another girlfriend, so get one."

"So…basically you're saying you'll get me another girlfriend to make Ella jealous?" Iggy asked.

"Uh, no, I didn't-"

"Great, Max! Me and Gazzy will be making bombs, so come get us when you have one." He and Gazzy got up and ran off, leaving me with my boyfriend. I glanced at Fang.

"I didn't say that."

"I know you didn't. But now you have to do it, so don't complain." Fang scooted over so that he was closer to me. "You know though…if you really do ever want to have a naked pillow fight-"

"Alright, I'm going to take care of it now," I said, getting up. Fang just watched me fly away, not saying anything. I think he purposely did that so he could be alone, but whatever. I didn't want to be with him today to begin with.

"Hi, Max."

I sighed as I landed next to Nudge and her friends. "Hi. Can I talk to you?"

She nodded before walking off with me. "But you have to hurry because I was going to-"

"I need your help with something."

"What?" She asked, frowning a little.

"Nothing serious. I just…Iggy wants me to help him get a girlfriend."

"…Oh."

"And, well-"

"I'm sorry, Max, but I'm just not that into Iggy. He's nice and everything, but-"

"What? No. What?" I sent her a look. "Number one, he's too old for you. Number two, you're not old enough to date. Number three, I just wanted you to help me get him one. You know people better than I do."

"I am too old enough!"

"Nudge, stay on topic. Can you get him a girlfriend or not?"

"I thought you were supposed to do it?"

"I was, but I don't know how to. I mean, it took me forever to get my own boyfriend."

"Yeah, but then you had like two guys fighting over you! You're way more experienced."

"Nudge."

"Well, you are," she mumbled. "Besides, Max, I thought that Iggy was all hung up on Ella? Which, honestly shocks me. I mean, come on, Ella's nice, but she talks way too much."

Oh, irony, why have you waited this long to reenter my life? I shook my head. "Nudge, focus. I just need you to help me get him a girlfriend, alright?"

"Alright, I guess," she said before running off back to her friends. I watched her for a second before walking around on my own again.

We had been here for months now, but I was still basically a loner. All the others had friends. Even Fang…kind of. I just don't like other people, I guess. Angel says I'm antisocial, but I think that I just have too much to do. Today was my one day off I had had in awhile, but I was stuck looking for Iggy a girlfriend. How stupid is that? At least I had ditched-

"Hey, Max."

Screw my life.

"Hey, Dylan," I said, frowning when he fell into step with me. "I thought that you found something to do?"

"I did. Now I'm here."

Right. I sighed, trying to think of something to get rid of him. "Actually, I was about to go see Fang, so-"

"I just saw Fang. He was going to talk to your mom about something."

"What?"

"I dunno. You wanna go find out?"

I was hoping that mention of Fang would deter him, but apparently not. "Not really. I kind of am busy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"With what?"

I refused to look at him, because every single time I did, I thought of how freaking hot he is. I mean, Fang's good, but Dylan's still hotter.

"Something stupid. Iggy wants a girlfriend and I have to help him get one."

Dylan was staring so hard at me that I couldn't look away any longer. "How?"

"I don't know. This is all just so stupid. I can't just make a girl like him."

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know, you seem pretty good at faking it, so maybe you could get her to do the same."

Ouch. I looked straight ahead again, frowning. What was up with him? No one freaking told him to follow me around. He could go off and do his own stuff. I seethed silently, if only because I didn't want to get mad, not on my off day. Tomorrow, I had a meeting about going on a scouting mission, which I didn't really want to go to anyways. If Ignoring him was the worst part of my day, I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

Dylan followed me around for little bit after that, but when it was clear that I wasn't going to say anything else to him, he left. Whatever. With him gone, my day went back to being some what fun. I mean, I still had to find Ig a girl, but that could wait. I mean, what's the rush? He has the rest of his life.

The next person that bothered me was Ella. The cause of Iggy's pain. When she called out to me, I toyed with the idea of feigning not being able to hear her, but she was yelling so freaking loud, no one could pull that off.

"What?" I asked as I went over to where she was sitting. "Where are all your friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to hangout with you."

Shrugging, I sat down next to her. "Alright. What?"

"I said I wanted to hangout, not I had something to talk about."

I held down a groan. Ella had been really trying on my attitude recently. I mean, she freaking broke Iggy's heart for no apparent reason and it was really stressing me…I guess. I think that I'm supposed to say that. Honestly, if they would both quit bringing it up, I would probably forget all about it. Because, really, Dylan affected me more than their little baby relationship concerned me.

"Well…What have you been doing today?"

Ignoring my question, she asked her own. "So…are you and Dylan on again?"

"What? No." I made a face. "I was only with him, ever, because Fang was gone."

"Is that why?"

I felt someone standing behind me. Looking up, I saw Fang. "Stop spying on me, creep. And why were you talking to my mom earlier?"

"Now who's the creep?"

"Sit," Ella said, scooting over in the sand. "You can help too."

"Oh goody," Fang mumbled, sitting next to me. He had been in a better mood recently, though I wasn't sure why. Mine had been steadily decreasing. Maybe when one of us is feeling good, the other has to feel horrible. Maybe. "What's up?"

"As my sister's boyfriend, would it be awkward for you if I dated her ex?"

Fang frowned, opening his mouth to answer. I beat him to it.

"Excuse me? No. No. Absolutely no."

I got Fang's frown this time. "And why not, Max?"

Not wanting to deal with Fang, I kept talking to my sister. "Ella, I might not be too versed in girl world, but I am almost sure you can't date your sister's ex. Nearly one hundred percent sure."

"7th Heaven."

"Whatever the heck that means, the answer is still no. No."

Fang was getting increasingly angrier. "Why, Max? If you're completely done with him, why not?"

I sighed. "Fang, it's not that."

"Not what?"

"What you're thinking."

"What, Max? Got a new power? Do share. What am I thinking?"

"You're acting like this is some made up rule that you've never heard of before. I mean, come on, Fang, could Iggy date my clone?"

I had crossed his boarder. "Her name is Maya. She's dead, Max. Off limits."

"Please. You were only with 'Maya' because I wasn't there, so come off it."

When I got shoved to the ground, I immediately realized that I was going to have to kick Fang's butt. How embarrassing. For him.

"You better tread lightly, Max, because I have no problem with punching you."

I tried to sit up, but Fang held me down. His face was in mine and it was like he had a completely different mouth. His normally mint tasting one now smelled foul.

"You punch me and I cut your-"

"Guys, it's not even that serious," Ella said, now worried.

"Oh, I dare you." Fang shoved me one more time before getting up and walking off.

"Yeah, Fang, run away," I yelled after him, though I was going to be bruised from where he held me down with all his might. I'd never admit to that though. Never. "You coward."

I got the finger, which made me even angrier. Pushing up from the sand, I ran after him, ignoring the calls of my now distraught half-sister. Fang immediately took off flying, but I jumped in the air just as quickly.

Flying above Fang, I quickly pulled in my wings as I got over him, dive-bombing the jerk. As we hit the ground, Fang flipped underneath me before shoving me off. I started to get up, he shoved me back down. Now just done with the whole thing and not even sure how the fight started, I reached up and punched him in the face. Fang ate the punch, like I knew he would, but I could tell he was debating on whether or not to punch me back.

By now we had a good group watching us and I'm sure it was only matter of time before someone that cared broke us up. Now that I had hit him, I wanted to get a punch of my own.

"Come on, you big baby. Or did you not care about my clone at all?'

That got me one. I didn't think it would hurt as much as it did, really. I still equated Fang's hits to those of when we were children and were fighting over the remote at the E-Shaped house or when I teased him a little too much about being better at sparing, running, flying, or just about anything else. My Fang had grown up.

I didn't plan on hitting him again, but I did, shocking Fang and flipping us over. I was pounding into his stupid face when he shoved me again, just hard enough to throw me off. He stood and pulled me up before punching me in the face again. I was going to hit him, but someone else got to him.

"Dylan!" My anger with Fang faded as the root of our fight got into the mix. As angry as I was at Fang, I did not want him fighting Dylan. Number one, I had an inkling that Dylan was stronger. Number two, I don't ever need a guy fighting my battles for me. Ever. Especially the one that caused the fight.

I tried to pull Dylan off Fang, but that made Fang miss his mark and hit me in the face. Again. I don't think he cared much.

"What's going on?" I suddenly felt someone pull me back ,holding my arms above my head in an awkward position and, as they had been out when I attacked Fang, pinning my wings in a painful way. Quickly, Fang and Dylan were subdued too.

I looked up at my guy and found that it was Andres, one of the scientists and one of my mom's friends. She had taken some sort of weird liking to him, which kind of grossed me out, but also gave me hope that she would stay the heck away from Jeb. Here's to dreaming?

Fang broke away from his holder, Daniel, and immediately took to the air. With him being gone, I was let go, as was Dylan.

"Max, are you okay?"

I shoved Dylan off when he tried to touch me and ran off, passed all the other kids that had gathered, in the opposite direction of Fang. All I freaking said was that Ella couldn't date Dylan. And she couldn't. Ever. So what's the big freaking deal?


	2. Chapter 2

Island Time

Chapter 2

"Bar room fight?"

I made a face. "What are you doing out of your cage?"

"Recreation hour."

I rolled my eyes at Jeb. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was going to ask you the same."

"I wanted to talk to my mom," I said, feeling awkward, being in an empty lab with Jeb for the obvious reasons. "You?"

"Same. She seems to be out."

"What do you want with her?" I asked with a frown.

"Calm down, Maximum. She asked to speak with me."

I leaned against a counter, studying my supposed father. I was still holding out on that until I got a DNA test. What I wouldn't kill for the rest of the world to still be alive, if only so I could go on Maury. Though I think my story would be better suited for Springer…

"And am I to assume that you are here about your little fight with Fang?" He asked when it was clear I wasn't going to speak to him.

"It's really none of your business, but yes, sort of." I was actually over Fang at the moment and was more concerned with Ella dating Dylan.

"I never imagined him hitting you." Jeb took a step closer to me, I think with the intention of touching my black eye, but I moved away.

"Don't."

"I won't hurt you, Max."

"I'm saying don't for your own good, Jeb." If I had hurt one of the few people I actually care about these days, I could very well kill the man that helped ruin my childhood.

He sighed, putting his hands down. "You are my daughter, Max. I have a right to be angry when your boyfriend hits you."

Still holding out on that DNA… "But you're not."

"No. I'm sure you deserved it."

Ouch. I looked up as my mom came into the room. She saw me first and smiled. Then she saw my face. Then she saw Jeb. By the time she got over to me, she was down right gloomy.

"Fang did that?"

Glad to see the rumor mill had made it back to the scientists.

"Yeah."

She bit her lip for a second. "No more."

"…No more what?"

"Fang."

Was she…grounding me? I would have laughed, had I not been having the worst off day of my life. "What? No. I hit him first."

"Right. You're both bad for each other. No more."

"No." I crossed my arms. "We grew up together. We fight sometimes. And?"

Mom glanced at Jeb. For a second, I didn't understand the look. Then I did. I was, again I will say, allegedly Jeb's daughter. I am, as far as I'm concerned, Dr. Martinez's oldest daughter. In a normal world, even if they were no longer together, if my boyfriend was hitting me, my mother and father would discuss it. She was deferring to Jeb, the man that was going to kill Fang for the sake of the world, to know how to handle this. Me. Fang. Me and Fang. Us.

I blinked.

Then I blinked again.

"I'm not doing this," I said, pushing away from the cabinet.

"What?" Dr. Martinez grabbed my arm, but it was easy to jerk out of. "Max-"

"He has nothing to do with my life," I said, turning to point at Jeb. "And you, you have no right to ever tell me who I can and cannot be with. Fang hit me, sure, but he would never leave me with the School because his boyfriend or sperm donor or whatever the Hell Jeb is to you told him to. The second I was born, you had a choice to run with me. You didn't. You no longer have a chance to discuss who I date. End of discussion."

She called after me, but I didn't care as I walked out of the lab. I didn't even care about what she was talking about with Jeb. From this point forth, she was Dr. Martinez, he was Jeb, and I was Maximum Ride. Orphan. Possibly with a boyfriend. I'm not sure about that yet.

* * *

"Max! Did Fang really do that to you?"

I frowned as Angel came running up to me. "No. Yeah. I mean, yes, but no. I mean…Angel, have you seen Fang?"

"Not since this morning."

Great…

"Well, tell me if you do see him, alright?"

"You want me to-"

"Just leave him and his head alone, alright?" I patted his on the head. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Um, Ella came looking for you. She said to tell you that she would be in the same place she was before if you needed her. And Dylan. And…Iggy. But that's it."

I sighed. "Thanks, Ange."

She nodded before running off back to her friends. I watched them play in the sand for a few minutes before going to find my sister. Half way there though, I decided that I didn't care what she had to say, so I went searching for Iggy instead. He wasn't hard to find.

"Hey, Ig."

He didn't even look up as I sat next to him on the cliff. Since my sister torn his heart out and fed it to Total, he had been coming up here to be alone. I figured since he was seeking me out, that it was okay to bother him.

"Hey."

"You wanted to talk?"

"…Ella wants Dyl, huh?"

"Iggy-"

"Careful, Max, she might go after Fang next." He laughed a little, a sad smile on his face. "He hit you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll deal with it."

"Iggy-"

"I'm not Dylan, Max. I'm Iggy. Dylan did it out of lust or love or whatever you and him and Fang have going on. I'm your…well, the closest thing you've got to a brother these days. Dad even."

"Don't push it."

"Right. Anyways, I'll deal with it."

"I'm so tired of people trying to 'deal' with my life."

"Who else?"

"My m- Dr. Martinez and Jeb."

"Mmmm. The Fang thing too?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's not even fair. I hit Fang first. Then I baited him. I'm not one of those whiney girlfriends. If Fang and I are going to duke it out, we're going to duke it out. Endgame."

"No. You guys are older now. You're in a, I hope, mature relationship. There should be no hitting."

"Oh? And you were in a mature relationship? Please."

That brought him down again. He shook his head. "So she really wants to date Dylan?"

I patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay. She won't."

"How do you know? Huh? Just because you tell her no doesn't mean they'll listen."

"Uh, Ig, Dylan thinks he loves me."

"Yeah, well, I thought Ella loved me. Look where that got me! Nowhere."

"Ig, honestly, my sister isn't that great."

"You just think that because she's going after Dylan."

Of course. "No."

He just shook his head. "Go, Max."

"N-"

"Seriously. I just want to be alone for a little while, alright?"

I sighed a little, hesitant. "Alright. Bye, Ig."

"Bye."

"See ya around," I called out to him, but go no response. Wow. No even comment on my pun. Ella really did screw him up.

The next place I went was the one place I always knew I could find Fang. It was a little cave that we used for our make out spot. He was always there after a fight, waiting. Granted, it was normally just a disagreement about something stupid and didn't involve fists at all.

He was sleeping on the ground, curled into a ball with his wings spread out. I smiled softly as I went to go sit next to him.

"Fang?"

He stirred a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm."

I messed with his hair. "Are you gonna wake up now?"

He just grunted.

"Fang, are you still mad?"

That seemed to wake him up. Suddenly, he sat up and stared at me.

"What the heck you doing?"

I just frowned. "What? I came to check on you."

"Why?"

"You're kind of my boyfriend and you might have been hurt."

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, so screw off."

I frowned a little. "Fang, why are you being like this?"

"Gee, Max, you basically admitted that you still have feelings for little boy wonder, but I'm supposed to not care? Right. Great."

"I did not admit that. And what about you and my clone?"

"Her name is Maya, Max. Ma-ya. Either say her name or never speak of her. In fact, I like the second option a lot better. Never mention her. Ever. Again."

I stared into his eyes. "I can say what I want, Fang. Besides, what do you care? She's dead."

I thought I was going to get hit again. Mainly because Fang raised his hand to hit me. I must have flinched or something, because next thing I knew, Fang was up and running, having not even touched me. I watched him retreat, thinking about following, but deciding better of it.

I sat there for awhile, waiting for Fang to come back, but he didn't. So I laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

I was dreaming. A year ago, I got so little sleep that I rarely got dreams. When I did though, they were nothing I enjoyed. Only death, destruction, and the occasional torture. You know, the usual.

Recently though, as we helped rebuild paradise, I had been getting loads more sleep and was actually able to enjoy it. My dreams might not always be pleasant, but even when they weren't, I could go for a fly, make a quick headcount of my flock, and not have to worry about someone not being around to keep watch. Not to mention that Fang had taken to sleep near me at all times. That didn't hurt anything.

So when I felt someone touching me, I assumed it was all a dream. Because, even if it wasn't, so what? What bad could happen to me here?

"Max. Max. Hey, roll over."

I did so, still not opening my eyes. "God?"

"You could call me that, yeah."

"Mmmm."

In my mind, at the moment God was healing my black eye by touch, if only because I felt someone running their hand up and down my face. Then I felt someone kiss the bruise. There. All healed. Man, if God was just offering up these treatments, I wish he had been around when Fang got attacked by Erasers on the beach all those years ago.

Suddenly, I felt something ice cold on my face. I shot up and was brought back to the real world. The holy yellow light that had encompassed me in my dream that I assumed to be the background light of Heaven gave way to darkness. I looked at God and realized it wasn't God at all. It was Fang.

"Ow!" He put a hand up to his nose, which had been crushed my sudden action. I think he had been leaning over me. "Thanks, Max!"

I stilled my heart. "What were you doing?"

He held up a plastic bag of ice. "Taking care of you, doofus!"

"Huh?"

He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to gently push me down, but I winced. Fang frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

He pushed down slightly again, gauging my reaction. I showed no pain this time, as I was expecting it. "Just admit that I hurt you, Max."

"No. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Lay on your back."

"No."

"Now."

Frowning, I did as he asked, if only to stop a fight. Fang got the ice and laid it over my right eye. He then reached down and pushed my shirt up.

"Hey-"

"Shut up, I've seen your boobs before. And you're wearing a bra." He looked at my bruised stomach. "I didn't hit you this many times."

"We fell from the sky, remember? When I bombed you?"

He nodded a little. "You got a good shiner."

"Yeah."

"You take a hit well."

"Especially from a wussy like you." I stared at him with one eye as the ice was on my other, studying his movements. "You have a broken rib."

"What? Nah."

"Yes, you do. You wince every time you breathe."

He made a face. "I'll heal."

"Fang-"

"Look, I'm not gong to let people think that my girlfriend beat me up."

"Well, I did win."

"Hardly. Boy Wonder stepped in before I could really hurt you."

"Please, you couldn't if you tried."

I sat up, planning to hit him, but Fang grabbed my arm. "Down, girl."

"Shut up," I said, jerking away as the ice fell the ground. Fang made a face.

"Max, do you know what I went through to get that ice?"

"No. Where'd you find it?"

"The lab."

"What? Fang-"

"My girlfriend needs ice, I'm going to get her ice. Now lay there and use the ice."

I did as he asked, as Fang stroked my stomach. I sighed as watched him.

"Fang-"

"Shhh."

"No, Fang. I wanna say-"

"It's not important."

"Fang-"

"Max, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have hit you."

"I hit you, Fang."

"You're a girl. A woman. I'm not supposed to."

I was so tired of hearing that. "What does my freaking gender have to do with us fighting? If I was a guy, would it have been different?"

"Yes."

"Then I reject your apology. It's for the wrong reasons."

Fang was about done with me. I could tell by the way he was no longer stroking my stomach, but more like pawing at it. "Then what would be the right ones, Max?"

"Because you're wrong and I was right."

"Ha. As if. No. Then fine, no apology."

"Fine. And next time we fight, I won't go so easy on you."

Fang moved to lay down next to me, his hand still resting on my stomach. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe next time I'll have to break your eye socket."

"Bring it."

Fang kissed the side of my head. "Maybe we'll stop beating on each on other to solve problems when we get older."

"Yeah. I want to mature a little before I stop breaking my boyfriend's ribs."

He just laughed.

* * *

When I woke up, the bag of ice had turned into water and found a hole in the bag, causing it to leak onto my face. Fang, whose hand had slowly crept up to my right breast during the night (Accident, right?), was sleeping peacefully next to me. I tossed the bag off before closing my eyes again. About ten minutes later, Fang let out a groan and squeezed my boob.

"F-Fang."

He laughed a little. "Couldn't resist."

I pushed his hand away and sat up. "Anyways, it's late."

"We overslept," he mumbled, still remaining motionless. "Good thing we're done for the day."

"Mmmhmm."

He moved finally as I laid back down just to kiss my head. "How does your eye feel?"

"Good."

"Good." He kissed me again.

"Your ribs?"

"Better."

"Maybe they're just bruised."

"Probably. I don't think you're tough enough to break my ribs."

I rolled my eyes. "Your still breathing shallow."

"Am I?"

"Do you want Dr. Martinez to check it out?'

"Dr. Martinez? Not Mom?"

I sighed. "She was referring to Jeb like he had some sort of say in my life."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I smiled when he put his hand on my stomach again. "I'm starting to think of demanding a DNA test."

"Well, I swear it isn't mine. Haven't touched you."

"Fang."

"For who? Jeb? What a relief." He opened one eye to look at me. "Even if he is your father though, Max, you don't need him. You've got me."

I rolled my eyes. "You're my boyfriend."

"All the successful celebrities use their boyfriends as fathers."

"And now they're all dead."

"…Are you threatening my life?"

"Yes, Fang."

He laughed again before pushing my shirt up once more. When I tried to resist, he said, "Max, this is the closest to sex you let me get. Let me relish in the little control I have."

"Control? I could end this now if I wanted."

"Max, I've already proved that I can give you a black eye and you'll still forgive me. I mean, I could force you to have sex with me and you'd probably forgive me."

"…I'm kind of over your weird comments for the day, thanks"

"What? It's not my fault hitting you turns me on."

"You're really pushing it, Fang."

He kissed the side of my head. "I love your off days."

"Me t…Wait." I sat up, making Fang groan.

"What, Max? I just want to lay here, with you, and-"

"Fang, today I had to talk to Dr. Royce. Oh no." I jumped up as Fang opened his eyes.

"Off day, Max."

"Yesterday was my off day!"

"…You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Stop yelling. Calm down. It can't be that late." Fang stood up. "Come on, let's go see what we missed."

"We? We? No. Me. You're just going to show your cute butt up and be all "I had no idea there was meeting" while I'll get disapproving looks and probably a lecture from M...Dr. Martinez.

Fang just stared for a second. "You think my butt is cute?"

"Just come on," I said, unfurling my wings. Fang reached out and patted me on the shoulder before taking off. "Fang, wait up!"

"No way. I'm going to get there before you so I look better."

When we got to the caves, Fang landed first, but did wait on me before we began to walk through them. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we went along.

"You messed up my bra," I hissed to Fang, pulling on it as we continued to walk deeper into the caves.

"How?"

"Last night. How did you get from my stomach to my boobs?"

"Geez, Max, let me look into that as if I could know. I was sleeping."

"Oh, sure."

Fang put his arm down as we finally made it to the labs. Dr. Royce was there, along with my mother, but she was on the other side of the room.

"Ah, Max. I knew you would show up eventu…What happened?" He looked up from a notepad and stared at me before looking at Fang. Apparently, he's out of the loop. Fang and my fight's been all over the island since it happened. "Did you get into a fight?"

I saw Mom look up before rolling her eyes. I sighed. "Yeah, kind of."

"You too, Fang?"

He nodded a little.

"You have a mutiny on your hands, hmmm?" He went back to his notepad. "Who was it? You did not hurt them too badly, I would hope."

"Not too badly, no," I said, poking Fang in the ribs. He took a deep breath, but it was clear they were healing. With our accelerated wound repair cycle we had, they should be all new by tomorrow. "I think taking a beating was enough for them."

Fang snorted, but I knew he wouldn't say anything, if only because we were around other people.

"Right. Anyways, back to the issue at hand." He glanced up at us. "Since you were both late, you missed a briefing about an up and coming scouting mission. As you were not here, someone else was selected to go on it."

Good. I'm about done walking around haunted looking places, hoping not to be murdered by zombies…I need to stop talking to Gasman about things…

"Really? Who?" I asked, keeping my little happy dance down.

"Nadia."

Fang looked down at the ground while I now had to hold down a different emotion.

"Nadia," I repeated slowly.

"Yes," Dr. Royce said, closing the notebook. When he looked up, he asked, "Problem?"

Besides the fact that she's a backstabbing, no good, liar that just wants to be me?

"Nope."

"Good." He walked out of the room, leaving me with the beater and the betrayer. I looked at the beater.

"You wanna go find some food?"

Fang nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders once more. Mom stared at us for a moment and, when we were almost out of the lab, spoke up.

"Max, Fang, I want to talk to the two of you."

Fang glanced at me, asking if we could just go on. I thought about it, but then decided just listening to her would be better than having her angry at me.

"What?" I asked as we turned, slightly angered by the fact Fang's arm went back at his side.

"I think we need to talk about yesterday."

"What? I thought you couldn't talk to me with Jeb present?"

The look in her eyes told me that my disrespect wasn't found cute. Fang shifted his hands into his pockets, rocking on his feet.

"Max, I don't care what you think about what I have to say. You do not walk out of the room when I'm talking to you. And where were you this morning? Do you know how irresponsible it was of you to just not show up?"

"I overslept. It's not like I had the best day yesterday or an alarm clock," I crossed arms while Fang looked longingly at the exit. "Come on, one mistake in how many months? Plus all those years that I had to wake up on time should count for something."

"The point is, you were asked to be somewhere and you were not." She made a face as if she had smelled something foul as she stared at Fang. "Wait. You two both weren't there. You were together, weren't you?"

I blushed. "Well, yeah, but-"

"You skipped a meeting to make up."

"No," I said, glancing at Fang, but he was still staring intensely at the entrance. I elbowed him, making him wince. Oh, right, his ribs.

"We fell asleep," Fang said, glancing back at my mom.

"Right," I agreed.

"Sure."

I made a face. "Mom, we did."

"Why couldn't you have slept with everyone else?"

"Because…Well, Fang stole something and we didn't want anyone to know," I said, which got me elbowed, very hard. I guess I deserved it for elbowing his still healing break.

"What did you steal, Fang?" She asked, now concerned with that. Mission accomplished.

"Ice."

"Ice. You stole ice. Why?"

"Because you guys keep it all locked up and stuff. Max needed it for her black eye."

"That you gave her."

"Right," he said, nodding his head.

"Ice is very hard to keep here. Max's eye will heal quickly."

"Still. I didn't want her to hurt that badly."

"In comparison to your ribs?" She stepped around the table she was behind and came to stand next to him. "Shirt up."

"My ribs are fine."

"I can tell by the way you're holding yourself. And Max, do not hit him where he is hurt."

I rolled my eyes as Mom forced Fang to lift up his shirt so that she could look at his side. She treats us like little kids, but then she expects us to act like adults. It's not fair.

"You need to rest, Fang. Go lay down somewhere," she said, putting his shirt back down. "And the two of you need to stop hitting each other. If that's the type of relationship you plan to have, it's best for you to know that I'll make sure it doesn't continue. Now go. Max, I'm sure you're need somewhere. Unless you want Nadia to take over all your duties."

"That Nadia's kind of hot," Fang said to me once we were out of the lab. He dodged me when I tried to get his ribs again. "You heard your mom. No hitting."

"She's not here right now."

"Careful, Max, I might just have to give you another black eye."

"Bring it, broken ribs."

He wrapped his arm tightly around my neck. We play fought for a moment before I settled into his arm, not caring that it was slightly choking me. It was silent for a few minutes as we made our way through the tunnels leading out of the cave.

"Max, I'm, uh, seriously sorry about your eye."

"And I'm sorry about your ribs. Kind of."

He glanced at me. "I'm still not happy with what you said."

"About Dylan?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Fang-"

"Ari tried to kill me. Multiple times. He's tried to kill you. He killed…her too. I never have made light of him to you. I went to his first funeral, Max!"

I sighed. "I know."

"There are certain things off limits. I might not have loved…her, but I did care about her. She was a good friend. My girlfriend. Don't talk about her, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed, looking at the ground. Fang stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Lighten up, Max. I just was telling you a ground rule. I have to deal with tons of yours."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like how I can't do this." He reached behind me and grabbed my butt. I shot up from my slouched position.

"Fang!" I hit him, in the arm this time. He just laughed, though he quickly stopped due to the pain from his ribs. I reached out and ran a hand over his side, sighing a little.

"I'm sorry."

Fang kissed my head. "It's fine. And don't go telling people."

"Why?" I asked, slightly amused. "You don't want them to know that your girlfriend beat you up?"

"Just don't."

With that, Fang wrapped his arm back around my shoulders and led me out of the tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3

Island Time

Chapter 3

Max made sure Fang was comfortable and had food before leaving him to rest as she had things to take care of. Fang wished that he was like the other kids and could just hangout all day or, at the very least, randomly help rebuild. Instead, he and Max constantly had things to look into or take care of. It was annoying.

He ate fruit in peace, secluded from all the others, hidden off from the world on a cliff. After he finished his food, Fang rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes to sleep. He was pretty sure he had only been dreaming a few minutes when his head was lifted up by his hair, forcibly.

"Max?" He tried to open his eyes, but a shirt was quickly wrapped around his head. "Ha ha, Max. Is this your answer to the butt thing?"

He hands were dragged above his head and held there, making Fang smile even bigger.

"You should have flipped me over first, silly."

"And you should shut your mouth, _silly_."

Fang jumped when a male voice hit his ear. "What? Get the hell off me!"

"Not a chance," another, younger, voice declared. That's when it all made sense.

"Iggy? Gazzy? God, Ig, just because one girl broke up with you does not mean that you need to resort to this. And to get Gasman to help you is just low. I'm not a fag and neither are you."

Iggy paused. "Okay, number one, you have a lot of nerve, thinking that I would go through all this just to hookup with you. Self centered much? Number two, I don't think you can say fag anymore, Fang."

"The worlds over and my girlfriend controls most of it. I can say what I want."

"Not for long," Iggy said, suddenly remembering his original task. Suddenly, Iggy moved away from Fang's head and to his side. "I saw Max earlier. She said something about me needing to check on you and your hurt ribs. So your ribs hurt, Fang?"

Before he could say anything, Iggy jumped up and kicked Fang's side, hard. Howling in pain, Fang jerked away from Gasman just as Iggy landed another kick.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Fang yelled.

"Touch Max again and we'll do worse. Come on, Gasman."

"Sorry, Fang. But you hurt her and that's not cool." Gazzy ran after Iggy, leaving Fang on the ground, doubled over. He pulled the shirt off his eyes, but it was too late, they were gone.

"Someone's getting their nuts cracked for this," Fang yelled after them, forcing himself to sit up. The months off had made him soft. He should have been able to take the kicks no problem. "God!"

Fang leveled his breathing before getting up and limping to the edge of the cliff. Opening his wings, Fang grimaced as he began to fly down. The second he landed, Jamie, one of his friends, called out to him, but Fang just gave him the finger. He was hobbling away, looking for the Gasman or Iggy, when he ran into Max's new arch enemy. Nadia.

"Hey, Fang," she said, running up to him and grabbing his arm. "I've been looking for you and Max. You skipped the meeting."

Fang just stared at her and then her hand, which was still placed on her arm. "We overslept."

"Oh. Hey, are you okay? You look sick."

Man, how soft had he gotten that his pain was showing on his face? He had better shape up. "I'm fine. I'm looking for Iggy, actually."

"I haven't see him. But I could help you find him if you-"

"No. You should get to work on planning the scout mission," Fang said, shaking her off. Fang didn't dislike Nadia. Well, actually, he did. Because he had to. Because Max said when she didn't like someone, he wasn't allowed to like them. And if it was someone he actually cared about, he would fight her on that, but who cared? Nadia was annoying…

"Fang, I told you to rest," Dr. Martinez said a few minutes later as they passed each other. He tried to keep going, but she caught his arm. "Why are you limping? And hunched over? Did Max hit you again? Where is she? The two of you need to-"

"It wasn't Max. I, uh, fell, that's all." He tried to stand up straight, but ended up wincing. It was then that he decided that he was going out, not on a scouting mission, but to train.

"You fell."

"Yeah."

"And landed on your ribs."

"Yes."

The vet sighed a little. "Well, whatever happened, you need to go lay down."

"Sure."

"Now."

He sighed. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Whatever you have to do can wait. Besides, you and Max already missed that meeting. I'm sure that no one is expecting you to do anything."

"Yeah, but-"

"Come on," she said, dragging him along with her. "I'm sure Ella or Nudge can make sure that you stay put."

Needless to say, Fang was not happy when he was made to sit next to Nudge and her friends, where he had to listen to endless gossip. You'd think with as small as this island was, there would be little to talk about.

"-and then they snuck away to makeout by the waterfall and I was like-"

"What?" Fang sat up on his elbows.

"Fang, Kristy was talking," Nudge said, frowning at him. "I said I would watch you, but-"

"You had better not be doing that stuff, Nudge. I mean it."

"Fang-"

"I'm serious."

She poked his ribs. "Be quiet and go to sleep or else I'll go get Ella to watch you."

Fang laid back down. "Fine. But I mean it."

"Just be quiet."

* * *

I got stuck being a scavenger for food. Fun. I normally did it with Fang or Iggy or at least Nudge, but I couldn't find any of them and Fang was injured, so I went alone.

"Stupid Fang and his stupid ribs and my stupid mom and her stupid…whatever Jeb is."

Needless to say, I was not having a good time.

There weren't a lot of animals on the island to kill, so we really had a hard time finding meat. Dr. Royce always orchestrated boat trips to the remaining land masses, where we had hunters bring us back animal carcasses. Fang liked for us to go on scouting missions, either alone or with the flock, because then he could kill as he pleased without worrying about the rest of the people here.

"Max?"

There I was, staring up at a thing of bananas in a tree, trying to figure out how I could get up there. The obvious answer would be to fly, but the branches were too close together. So, I decided that I could kill time by pretending to be in deep thought of how to get them. I mean, it shouldn't be my freaking job to get food. There are tons of other people here more suited for that. I am Maximum Ride. I freaking beat the crap out of baddies! Oh how far the Flock and I have fallen…

I turned my head to see Angel behind me. "Hey, Ange."

"What are you doing?" She had flown up and landed next to me, staring up in the same direction as me.

"My wingspan is too big to get up there, Angel. Can you do it for me?"

"To get three bananas?"

I made a face. "Every little bit helps."

"I guess…"

"Just do it, please."

Once she got me the three bananas, I added them to my sack of fruit and continued on my fruitless journey. Get it…yeah never mind…I've been on this stupid island too long…

"How come you're doing this? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"No," I sighed as Angel shadowed me, trying to keep up. "I missed the meeting this morning, so I think this is punishment."

"Where were you? You didn't eat dinner with us last night either. Nudge said that you and Fang were…"

"Were…?"

She giggled, like most seven year olds. "Kissing."

I looked at the sky, taking a deep breath. "We were talking, Angel."

"About what? About how he hit you?"

"He didn't hit me. I mean, he did, but he only did it because we were in a fight."

"I know. Everyone's talking about it. They said that you guys were fighting over Fang liking Ella."

"…Sure. Why not?"

Angel laughed again, but didn't say anything else. I really don't care what everyone thinks my fight was about. It's no one else's business.

We were walking around for awhile, neither talking, when we came across one of the other kids, Nate. Angel immediately became bashful. He was thirteen, which is obviously way too old for her, but she had that little girl crush on him. He was also out gathering food and offered to take my sack back for me. I gave it to him.

"Where are all your friends, Angel?" I asked as we walked aimlessly around.

"They're busy, I guess. I don't know. I just wanted to hangout with you today, Max."

I smiled at her. "You know, since I missed that meeting, I don't have to leave on that scouting mission."

"Who's gonna go then?"

"Nadia."

She made a face, knowing that I wouldn't like this. "Why Nadia?"

"I don't know, Ange," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Apparently, she's more responsible than me."

"I don't think so."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"And Nadia's just mean. She's Jay's older sister."

"Yeah, I know," I said, rolling my eyes. For as much love as she had for Nate, she still had the same, if not more, for Jay. He was her age though, I think a year older, so I was okay with that. For now.

"Jay said that she won't let him go on the scouting mission."

I glanced at her. "So you knew she was going before I told you?"

"Well…yeah."

Shaking my head, I had to duck down to get passed a branch. "I'm actually glad that she's going."

"How come?"

"Fang's hurt, Iggy's all broken up about Ella, and I'll never go anywhere alone with Dylan. It's just for the better."

"You could take me and Nudge."

"Angel-"

"Yeah! And we could leave Gasman behind."

"I guess, one day, yeah. I just don't think that you and Nudge need to leave the island right now."

"We have before."

"Yeah, but there were more people with us. It was the guys too, not just the three of us."

"You can't go anywhere without a guy, Max?"

I gave her a look. "I can. But if we ran into trouble, I would want there to be more of us."

"Why? When it's you and Fang, it's just the two of you."

"Yeah, but then, if Fang gets hurt and can't fly, I know that he can fend for himself while I come back to get help. If you got hurt and it was just me and you, I would have to carry you back. Or if it was the three of us, Nudge and I would have to go back and forth carrying you. Or if she was hurt, how would I get her back?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "If Fang got hurt, you would never leave him and you know it. You would sit there with him while he healed."

"No, I would-"

"You know you would, Max."

"The point is, scouting missions aren't just for fun."

"But-"

"No."

"Max, I just want to go on one with you so that I can brag to Jay." Angel thought about what she had said. "And so, uh, I can hang out with you too…I guess…"

I shook my head. "Anyways, you wanna head back now? I'm not going on any scouting missions anytime soon, but I'll take you when I can, okay?"

"Okay."

When we got back, now that she hadn't gotten what she wanted, Angel ran off to go play with her friends. I decided to get something to eat, so I grabbed a few pieces of fruit and decided to take them to Fang, as he was supposed to be resting.

Apparently, he had been moved at some point, as he was now laying near Nudge and her friends, taking a nap. When Nudge saw me coming, she waved before walking off, clearly thinking it was now my job to look after him.

Fang was laying on his stomach, so I just got onto my knees in the sand next to him. Not wanting to startle him and make him jump up, I leaned down to his ear.

"Fang-"

"You bastard!" He turned quickly and hit me in the nose.

"What?" One of my hands flew up to my nose, covering it while the other one shoved Fang. When he saw that it was me, his anger quickly faded.

"Oh, geez, Max." He sat up, wincing a little. "I thought you were-"

"Who? Who would you have possibly hit in the face, huh? That hurt, Fang."

"Iggy. And Gazzy. They-"

I shoved him again. "Don't you hit the other people in our family."

"Family? Since when are we a family? Family doesn't attack another family member."

"That's what I'm saying."

"No. They attacked me. They kicked me in the ribs while I was asleep."

I was having a hard time believing this. "And you saw them?"

"No, but-"

"Fang-"

"I heard them, Max. It was because you and I got into a fight."

"What?"

"They came to avenge you or something. I don't know."

I stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going, Max?" Fang yelled after me, but I ignored him.

I found Iggy and Gazzy sitting by themselves, eating their own dinner.

"Hi, M-"

"Shut up," I said, cutting the Gasman off. I went to stand in front of Iggy.

"Something wrong, Max?"

"Don't you ever, ever hit Fang, Iggy. His ribs are freaking injured."

"I-"

"And you, Gazzy, don't you go along with Iggy. He's an idiot. I can take care of myself. I have always taken care of myself."

"Then why isn't Fang here right now taking care of himself?" Iggy asked.

"Because he would rip your throat out. He's pissed at the two of you."

Gazzy looked up at me. "Yeah, but he hit you first."

"No. I hit him first."

"That doesn't count. You're just a girl."

I know he didn't. I know that he didn't just say that. Seriously.

"Gas," Iggy mumbled. "You-"

"You know? Fine. Since I'm just a stupid girl, don't talk to me anymore, you little brat. What have you done in this life versus what I have done? That's right, nothing."

"You had to say it, didn't you?" I heard Iggy complain as I stalked away. When I got back to Fang, he was eating my fruit.

"Hey, Max. Take care of everything?"

"Apparently, I'm just a girl."

"Is this news? I've known this for awhile."

"Not a girl, Fang, just a girl." I sat down next to him and took the orange he was peeling from him.

"Well, honestly, I see you more as a woman."

"Pay attention to me."

"You know, with words like that, I can't tell how they thought you were anything but a woman." Fang handed me the apple too. "So what did they say that made you so mad?"

"Gazzy said that it didn't matter that I hit you first because I'm just a girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Fang glanced at me. "You know he's just a little kid."

"And? He wasn't a little kid when you were going to punch him in the nose."

"But I didn't."

"Because you hit me."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Just eat, Max." Fang laid on his back again. "It's not that serious."

"You hit me and suddenly you're all calm?"

"Your nose is fine, huh? Iggy and Gasman got yelled at, right? So everything is good." Fang ran a hand down my leg. "Besides, you didn't get stuck with Nudge today. I did. So, really, I'm just ecstatic about that being over."

I rolled my eyes. "I spent the day with Angel."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I got stuck looking for fruit."

"Ooh, that's rough."

I almost elbowed him, but then remembered his ribs. "Anyways, Angel wants to go on a scouting mission."

"Why?"

"To brag to that Jason kid."

Fang made a face. "Jay?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like him."

"I don't care for him. I just don't like-"

"Nadia. I know. Everyone knows."

I patted his stomach. "Your ribs feel better?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe that punk kicked me in them though."

"I know," I sighed. "Iggy's a jerk. I can fight my own battles."

"Trust me, my ribs know this."

After I finished eating, Fang had to go to the bathroom, so he left me by myself. Of course it was then that I was cornered by Dylan.

"I need to talk to you."

"You and everyone else," I said with an eye roll. He came to stand in front of me, so I had no choice other than to look up at his face or stare at his, well, midsection. "What, Dylan?"

"I want to know why Fang hit you. Because everyone is talking about it and if he's seriously cheating on you with Nadia and Ella and-"

"Are you a girl or something? What guy listens to stuff like that?"

"Max-"

"Fang and my relationship is none of your business, Dylan."

"It kind of is."

"How?"

"If it wasn't for that relationship, Max, we would be together."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, we're not."

"I've noticed."

I sighed a little. "Dylan, you had no right to get in the middle of my fight with Fang."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Max, even if I never had feelings for you, I still would have! He's, like, ten times as strong as you. He had no business fighting you."

"Why don't you just screw off?"

I turned my head to see Fang walking back over, pissed off again. I sighed, finally standing up, just incase I had to stop a fight.

"I don't have to, Fang. I can talk to Max if she wants me to talk to her."

"Well, guess what? She doesn't."

"Yeah? You make all her decisions for her now?"

"No."

"Yeah, that must be the real reason you hit her. She not obey you, oh wise one?"

I put my hand on Fang's chest when he bucked up. "Fang, seriously, stop. It's not even that serious. Neither of you need to flip out, alright? Me and Dylan were just talking. We're…friends."

"Yeah and as friends, Max, I don't think you should keep seeing Fang. I mean he freaking-"

"You'd like that, huh?" Fang finally shoved me out of the way to get at Dylan. "Dude, you're not even really a human. You're not even the first person made to be with Max! You're a stupid clone."

"Being a clone didn't stop you from getting with Maya."

I grabbed Fang's arm when he tried to hit Dylan, who just stood there, not even flinching. It was silent for a moment before Fang pulled his arm from my grasp.

"I don't care if Nadia's the one with the scouting mission. I'm getting off this stupid island, tonight." Fang walked off, though it quickly turned into flying. I closed my eyes tightly.

"What'd you go and do that for, Dylan?"

"Max, he's clearly not over that other girl and you're clearly not over me." He took a step closer to me. "Come on, Max, seriously? He has major anger issues."

"It's not his fault," I mumbled, looking at the ground. "He just…There's nothing to do here all day. Fang's used to fighting and arguing. He's bored, being stuck here."

"And? Max, he's way too forceful with you."

I rolled my eyes. "He's _Fang_, Dylan. That's how he is."

"Do you really want to be with someone like that?" He talked over me when I opened my mouth. "I get that you wanted to be with him when you thought he might die or you might die or the world might end or whatever, but that time's over. You can't tell me that you weren't happy when we were together."

"I was, but…It's difficult, Dylan."

"How?"

"You're…nice. Really nice. And I like that. But I couldn't be with you." I sighed a little, looking around to make sure that no one else was around. "You always agree with me. You're always looking out for me. You'd give up stuff for me."

"…I'm sorry, I thought you were listing the reasons we couldn't be together?"

"I am, Dylan." I looked him in the eyes. "Fang pushes me. He makes me angry, he annoys me, he fights with me, and…he's kind of selfish. I like that. I like always having to battle to get my way. And when Fang and I fight, seriously fight, he's not hitting me to hurt me. He was defending himself. And it doesn't even happen that often. He normally walks off. He tried to walk off yesterday too, but I followed him."

"It wouldn't matter if you followed me. I wouldn't have fought you."

I smiled at him. "I know. And I am honestly sorry that things played out the way they did, Dyl, but…I want to be with Fang."

He shook his head before turning and walking away, leaving me alone. I decided to go check on the flock and make sure that they got to bed okay.

Even though we had built huts, I made the flock sleep in the caves with a few other people, saying that they needed to leave the huts for the younger children. Fang and I slept there with them sometimes, but recently, we had been sneaking away to sleep in that cave we made out in, like the night before.

"Where's Iggy?" I whispered to Nudge as I came to sit next to her, not wanting to wake the other people around.

Angel and Gasman were both sleeping next to her, Total curled against Angel's side. On her other side was a teddy bear I found that looked exactly like Celeste when I was on a scouting mission. Gasman, who had claimed maturity when I first brought it back, had moped around so much afterwards that on the next mission, Fang found an empty store that hadn't been touched by the water with some Hot Wheels. He filled his backpack with them and brought them back for Gazzy. Guess who was Mr. Popularity around the island from that point forth?

"I dunno. Probably hiding from you," Nudge mumbled, not opening her eyes. "He said you were mad at him or something."

I ran a hand down her head before getting up and leaving. I thought about finding Iggy, but then decided that she was right. I was mad at him. So instead, I went to talk to Fang.

"Come here often?"

Fang didn't even give my bad pick up line a well deserved look up. Instead he just kept staring at the cave floor. I sighed, sitting next to him. This was starting to become our mope cave, not our make out cave.

"Fang, come on. Talk to me. Please."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. We can start with why you flipped out so badly."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. What? You're going to fight Dylan? After all these months of just ignoring him?"

"Max, I just…I don't know, okay?" Fang pulled his knees to his chest. "Just…leave me alone."

"No, Fang." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You're just restless. You haven't had anything to do, but go on boring scouting missions for months. Almost a year. I can see how you could begin to get…upset."

"I'm fine."

I laid against him, closing my eyes. "I checked on the kids."

"You say it like they're our kids. They're not."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Iggy's not around."

"He's not my problem."

"How could Dylan get you so angry?"

"I don't know, okay? He just gets under my skin."

I sighed, wanting to ask if it was because he mentioned Maya, but knew that I had vowed not to speak her name again. "You know that I'm with you. I've never left you, Fang."

"I know, I know. I left you."

"That's not what I was going to say."

Fang shoved my arm off of his body before laying down. When I just stared at him, he said, "Well?"

Rolling my eyes, I laid on my side next to him. "I don't get how you can sleep on your back. It hurts my wings."

"It does mine too, but…Just move closer."

I smiled at him, moving to lay my head right next to his chest. Fang still didn't like this and lifted my head up, laying it on his chest. I closed my eyes as I let my wings out.

Fang laughed a little, reaching up to caress one of them. "You have the most beautiful wings."

"Shut up."

"You do." Fang leaned down and kissed my head. I sighed a little.

"So you're fine now?"

"I guess so."

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Fang."

He ran his finger over the bullet hole in my wing from when I first met my sister. I shivered a little. "Feel good?"

"No. I'm cold."

Fang slid out from under me and walked further into the cave. When he came back, he had a blanket that we kept in here and an unopened soda from our last trip.

"Pepsi? I thought we were saving that."

"We were."

"Then what's the occasion?"

Fang sat down next to me and wrapped me up in the blanket. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Max. That's the occasion."

I rolled my eyes. "You are not leaving, so come off it."

"Yes, I am," he said as I saw up a little. He opened the soda and took a sip before passing it to me. I drank a little before setting it down between us.

"No, Fang. I refuse to let you."

"Too bad."

We sat there, passing the soda back and forth in silence for awhile before we finished it and both laid down again. This time Fang laid on his side, facing me as we cuddled under the blanket.

"You're leaving me again," I whispered after a few minutes of snuggling. Fang kissed under my chin.

"I know."

"You always promise me forever, but you never let it happen."

"I'm bored out of my mind here, Max." He fluttered his wings, which were out. "But you know…you could come with me."

"What? No."

"Yeah." He moved closer. "Come on. They're already Nadia run everything. Show them what they'll be missing with our Maximum Ride."

"Fang, I can't leave the Flock."

"We do when we go scouting," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's for the better of everyone else. I'm not going to leave them behind to go follow my boyfriend around a deserted planet. I am not one of those girls," I added.

Fang kissed me. "Then I'll go alone."

It was my turn to kiss him, which I did for a few minutes. When I pulled back, I asked, "Can't you just wait until another scouting mission comes up?"

"No." He kissed my head this time. "I want to leave, Max. Not for long and I'll be back, but I do."

"You always promise me that you won't leave again, but you always do, Fang." I turned away when he tried to kiss me again. "I don't believe anything you say anymore."

He sighed. "Then what, Max? Huh?"

"Dylan never leaves," I mumbled, which I knew would only infuriate him.

Fang took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll stay here and be miserable with you. Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Max."

I glanced at him. "If you leave that'll be telling everyone that they can just leave whenever they want. And they can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if they do, then we'll never have order. Right now, everyone knows when they work, when they need to help at the lab, and when they're off. It's just better this way. If people start leaving, who's to say that they'll come back?"

"Max, my job isn't to worry about other people."

"No, but mine is. This is my island, Fang. I can't leave it. I'm not allowed to."

"Not even for a few weeks? Just me and you? Like a vacation?"

"No."

"Then, fine. I'll go on my own."

I shoved away from him. "Fine. Go."

"Not with you all mad at me."

"Why not?"

"Because if I leave you mad, you're gonna do something to get back at me. And with boy wonder running around-"

"You have got to be kidding me. You think that I would cheat on you with-"

"You basically cheated on him with me, right? You and Dylan were all cozy with each other when I showed up."

"Yeah, Fang, I guess maybe I did, but-"

"You think with your emotions. Always. Everything you do is fueled by what you're feeling. I'm not leaving you all angry and stuff."

That only angered me more. "You know what? Go. Have fun. I have an easier time here without you."

"How would you know?"

"Everything I do is easier when you're not here."

"Fine." He got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, closer to me than before. "Max-"

"Fang, I don't want you to leave. But if you seriously are going to, give it a few days. You wanna talk about someone running on emotion? You leaving because Dylan, Iggy, and Ella made you mad is surely not using your head."

Fang didn't say anything as he sat there, letting me curl against him. I laid on the ground, my head pressed against his leg. After an hour or so, Fang moved to lay down with me, pulling the blanket up around himself.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep up here again? You might over sleep."

"That'd be a shame," I mumbled as he kissed me goodnight. "Then Nadia would have to do all that work alone."

"Let her. See if we care. We like having free time, huh?" Fang kissed the side of my head before moving down to lay against my side. "Night, Max."

"Yeah, night."


	4. Chapter 4

Island Time

Chapter 4

When I woke up, the sun was just coming up. Good. I woke up on time. I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out why I was sleeping in the cave and not with the flock. Then I remembered Fang.

"Crap," I said, looking around to see where he was. He was gone. Getting up quickly, I went to go find Nudge and ask her if she had seen him. When I found her, she was eating. Of course.

"Have you seen Fang?"

She and Angel looked up as I landed in front of them.

"No," Nudge said, shaking her head a little. "I thought he was with you. Iggy came back last night though."

For a second I felt bad about forgetting Iggy was missing the night before when I was talking to Fang. Then I remembered that he and Gazzy thought they could fight my battles for me and remembered that I didn't care.

"Hungry?" Angel asked, but I shook my head and walked off to go find Fang. If he was still on the island that is.

"Not right now. I'll eat dinner with you guys tonight, promise."

"Ooh, no can do, Max," Nudge said, shaking her head. "I have plans."

"That's great, Nu…Wait, what plans?"

She smiled at me. "I have a date."

"A date. On an island."

"Yes."

"…What are you going to do?"

"Me and Kyle are going to-"

"You're not going anywhere. Max wants to eat dinner all together, that's what we're doing."

I looked up as Fang landed, pulling his wings in. I rushed to hug him, betraying the cold demeanor I usually tried to put off.

"You didn't leave!"

Angel frowned as Fang patted me on the back warily. "Where were you going to go, Fang?"

Ignoring that, he said, "Uh, Max? Could you chill a little?"

I frowned, pushing him away now. "I thought that you left."

"Without saying goodbye?"

"Don't act like you haven't done it before. Or have you matured recently?"

"I'm not the one in need of maturing," he said, staring a little too hard at my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, huffing. Nudge looked back down at her breakfast, making a noise of amusement, but knowing that I would flip at her if she laughed loudly.

"Where were you going to go, Fang?" Angel asked, clearly more concerned with that. "Jay said that Nadia is going on the scout mission."

"She is," I said, frowning at this. "Fang was going to go away to-"

"Can I come?" Angel perked up. "And Nudge? Not Gazzy though. Max said that she wouldn't take the two of us."

"I did not-"

Fang shrugged. "As long as you don't get in my way, sure."

"Really?" Angel looked to Nudge. "Fang said we can go!"

"Yeah, but Kyle can't, so-"

"Forget about Kyle," Fang said, looking darkly at her. "If anything, you're going along just to get away from him."

"Fang, you don't even know him."

"I don't need to."

"That's not-"

"It doesn't matter," I said, cutting them both off. "They're not going, Fang. You're going out to train, right? Which means you'll be doing stupid things, like trying to get yourself hurt. No. Sorry, Ange, you're not going."

"That's not fair!"

"Well-"

"You're going," Fang said evenly, now staring at me. "I said you could."

"And I said that she couldn't."

"Welp, Max, you wanted us all to be one big happy family, huh? The guy always gets final say. You're going, Angel. Nudge, you too. We leave two days from now."

"No you're not," I said, glowering at him. "Fang-"

"Big happy family," he told me before walking off, now just trying to piss me off. It worked. I probably would have ran after him to bash his head in like the other day, but I resisted my urges.

"You're not going, so get the look off your face," I told Angel before leaving, headed in the other direction. Jerks.

* * *

I was busy helping build a hut when the Gasman came up. Many people skirted their duties around here, but I always made sure that my flock helped out. I didn't make them work very much though, as it was easier than fighting with them constantly about it. Gasman had already filled his schedule for the week, so I was taken slightly aback.

"Heads up, Max!"

Someone flew over, Jamie I think, and dropped a stack of wood at my feet. I frowned, glaring up at him.

"Watch it, Jamie. God." I looked back at Gasman. "What are you doing?"

"I came to help."

"You don't have to, Gazzy."

"I know."

I blinked. "Fine, then. Go help Jamie gather wood."

He ran off, opening his wings and taking flight, chasing after the older boy. I sighed a little, going back to dragging wood where it needed to be. Work today had been uneventful so far. I mean, one of the younger kids that was helping cut her hand pretty bad. She was playing with one of the saws and I kept telling her to cut it out. She'd be fine though.

Everything was so mundane and normal that it gave me time to think about Fang deciding to take the girls off with him. Was it supposed to entice me into making it a flock trip or something? What?

Around noon or so, most everyone changed shifts, off to go eat lunch. I stayed on with the other, deciding that I wasn't that hungry. Gazzy stayed for awhile, intent on making it up to me that he said what he did, I think. I finally told him to buzz off and go get something to eat. Noting my tone was even-tempered, he did so with a smile. That by no means meant that I was no longer mad at Iggy. Because I was.

"My final days and you're here, working?"

"You're supposed to be working too, Fang."

"Ah-ah, Max. I'm injured."

"Bull."

I was currently bent over, trying to pieces of wood together. The second I stood though, Fang pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my head.

"Cut it out," I hissed, pushing him back as red crept up my cheeks. "God, I'm busy."

Fang shrugged, letting me go. He didn't seem to mind letting everyone know that we were together. And it's not like anyone didn't know at this point. It's just…I don't know. I would never be a fan of PDA. It's sickening.

"Gazzy said you've been working a long time. Take a break. Come eat with me."

"No."

"Max-"

"I'll eat with you."

We both looked over at Linda. Ugh. She's not Nadia ugh, but she's pretty dang close. She was two years younger than us, but for some reasons thought that she was the queen of the world. Hello, that' clearly my title now. With her stupid blonde hair and blue eyes. I cut my own brown ones at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she focused on Fang.

He shook his head. "I'll stay and help, Max…and Linda. Until you're hungry, Max."

"Fine," I said, handing him some rope. "You go over there and help those boys though. They keep messing around."

He patted me on the shoulder before leaving me to my work. And Linda. I just shook my head.

It's not like Fang's the best thing on this island. He believes he is, oh does he, but he's not. Dylan's high ranking though and single. Plus, if you going after the factor of someone that's been with me, he's on that exclusive, closed list. So why can't girls bother him instead of the boyfriend I have now? It would make things a lot easier and less messy if he got a girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Crap. I'm supposed to be looking for Iggy a new girlfriend. Right. Then again, we are fighting. I mean, I haven't even seen him since the fight. Maybe the search is off. Maybe.

I was busy working when one of the messenger kids comes to get me. Dr. Royce needed to see me. Great. I groaned, putting Linda in charge against my best judgment and headed to the lab, ignoring Fang's stares. When I turn back as I walk into the caves, he's following.

"No one asked for you, Fang," I told him, stopping for him to catch up. "Hurry."

"We're a packaged deal, Max."

"Until you leave me again."

"Exactly."

I almost elbow him in the ribs, but figure that they're healed at this point anyways. Oh well.

When we got to Dr. Royce, Nadia was already there, along with two of her little followers. I held down an eye roll and Fang made sure to place himself between us.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can start," he said, nodding at one of his scientist friends. "Jacob here will explain to you the problem we've run into."

Jacob was a short, stocky little guy. He wasn't even that intelligent from what I can tell. Mostly, he just screws everything up. Right out of college when he was working for Royce. Then the whole end of the world happened, so somehow, he ended up here. From what I can tell from listening to the other scientists complain, he only succeeds in screwing up. The only reason I can find for Dr. Royce keeping him around is the sole fact that they have something weird going on. Every time I try to mention this though, my mother shoots me down, telling me to stay out of people's private lives. I guess we all have skeletons in our closets or at least bones.

Anyways, Jacob stepped forward and Fang snickered a little when he almost tripped over his untied shoelace. I saw Nadia change her stance, as if she's annoyed. Good. Then she can do us all a favor and get lost.

Nadia's not strikingly beautiful, but she's pretty, I guess. She was tall, with dark, dark black hair. Thank God it's not red. She was from some other country and spoke with an accent, but I couldn't remember what country. I had been told it before, I'm sure, but it just wasn't information I cared to keep up with. She spoke with flawless English though, as Angel had told me that she had been transferred to a School in the U.S. when she was ten. Angel probably even knew what country they were from if I asked, seeing as she knew everything else. That had more to do with the fact she basically stalked Jay, Nadia's younger brother.

"Max?"

"Huh?"

Nadia stifled a laugh as Jacob continued to stare at me. I guess I had zoned or something.

"Are you going to do it?"

I glanced at Fang and he nodded a little.

"Yes."

"Alright then. It's settled."

Dr. Royce cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Jacob looked at him, but he just nodded at Nadia and her posse. "Oh, right. Nadia, in light of this new information, we're canceling your scouting trip and sending Max and Fang where you were headed."

"What? But where I was headed is out of their way. Who cares if I still go?"

Dr. Royce took this one. "It's just best for us to have you here."

I crossed my arms. "That wasn't even your mission to begin with, Nadia. It was mine."

"I figured that you were too injured from that little fight of yours to go on a mission."

I made a face, but Dr. Royce kept talking, ending anything I would have retorted.

"Alright, so Nadia, that's all. Max, Fang, come back here after you finish with your duties so that I can give you a briefing, alright?"

Nadia stormed off, her two friends trailing her. Fang shook his head as we gave it a second before heading out too.

"Mission, Fang?"

He nodded a little. "Thinking about how hot I am, Max?"

"Get over yourself." I rubbed my arms, slightly cold in the damp cave. "So what are we going on this mission for again?"

"All Jacob said was that there was reported activity. I don't know anything else. That's why we're getting briefed, genius."

"Don't insult me, Fang. I'll beat you at it."

"Aw, look at you in such a good mood. All because Nadia doesn't get to go. If you really don't want to go, Max, I'm sure I can just invite her. Get a little action on the side, you know how it is."

I elbowed him. "Shut up."

"Hundred mile rule, babe."

"Call me that again. I dare you."

"No thanks. I like my balls right where they are now."

I frowned at him. "Why do you have to be so dirty these days?"

"Saying balls isn't dirty, Max. Now, I can get dirty if you really want me to, but-"

"Shut up."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, saying no more. When we got back to the huts, one was done, but the other had been abandoned. Apparently, when Max leaves, we can all stop working. Amazing.

"No problem, Max. I'll go get some of my guys. They'll take care of this."

"No, Fang, it's-"

Always one to try to please me after getting his way, i.e. we're going on a mission, Fang ran off to go find some people to help out. When he returned, he also had a few pieces of fruit.

"You need to eat," he told me as five of his male friends flew over head, landing a little ways away from us. Fang nodded at them. "See? I got you food and help. You guys listen to Max! I've got some stuff to do."

"What stuff?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer as he walked off. I would have chased after him, did I not have five teenage boys waiting for direction. "What are you guys doing? Get to work. And I know for a fact, David, that you didn't freaking help out last week."

"Aw, Max," he said, holding up his hands. "You know you got a soft spot for me. Let it go, ah?"

"Better watch out," John told him, going over to the ax, getting ready to start chopping stuff up for us. He was always the guy I could go to take care of things. "After seeing what Fang did to Max, don't think he won't do worse to you."

"Ha ha," I told them, frowning. "Besides, I cracked his ribs."

"What? No shit?"

"Language," I said, still frowning as David came closer. "And yes."

"Is that why Fang hasn't been around the past few days? His girl broke his ribs?"

"Watch yourself," John warned as the other boys started to get to work. "She'll crack yours too."

* * *

"Fang!"

He put on a smile as he made his way over to Angel. "Hey, Ange."

"Tell them how you're taking me with you and Nudge. Listen, guys, Jay. Listen. Tell them, Fang."

He sighed, staring at her and all her little friends. Total, who had been lounging in the sand, glanced up, but was too lazy to actually stand.

"I kind of have some bad news, Angel. See, something's come up and-"

"Told you," one little girl, Tanya, yelled out. She was ten and tended to be mean to Angel. Whenever Max and Fang asked why Angel didn't stand up for herself, she explained that Tanya wasn't _that_ mean. Max told Fang that Angel probably wanted to impress Tanya. When they both went to Nudge, they assured them that it was just a girl thing.

"Why?" Angel looked up at Fang, frowning.

"Because Max and I-"

"You're taking Max over me?"

"Angel-"

"It's okay, Angel." Jay, a boy that was tall for his age and dark headed, said. Fang couldn't understand Angel's obsession with him, considering the fact that Max hated the boy's older sister. Granted, Max hated the majority of people, her hate for Nadia ran deep. "Nadia won't let me go on things either."

"Yeah, but…Can't I go with you and Max?"

"Not this time. Maybe-"

"Fine." She turned away from him, now looking at her friends. One girl, May, smiled at Fang, which always gave him the creeps. He didn't know a lot about May, but she tended to show up randomly, at which point she would just stare at Fang. She was about nine and, as far as he knew, had no other family on the island. Which she seemed to think entitled her to stalk Fang. The horror.

"Come on, May," Tanya yelled as they all ran off, Jay and Angel bringing up the rear of the kids. "We're going to play somewhere else."

May ran off and Angel looked over her shoulder, watching her friend run to catch up. And maybe to look at Fang, who had just freaking betrayed her for Max. So that they could kiss without being interrupted, probably. Geez.

After that, Fang went to go tell Nudge. She, for obvious reasons, took the news better than the youngest member of the Flock.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She brought Fang into a tight hug. "Thank you, Fang!"

"For what?"

"Now that you and Max are the ones going, I can be with Kevin!"

"I thought his name was Kyle?"

"Turns out Kyle was talking to Jenny behind my back, so-"

"Anyways, no, you can't."

She gave him a look. For once, Fang had found Nudge by herself. He was tempted to find out why, but knew that the explanation would lead to many bad things said about many of her friends and might take all night. Not to mention the question and answer portion. So no, Fang did not want to get into that. It was a bad enough week, no reason to make it worse.

"I can do what I want, Fang. You can't tell me what the do. Besides, you and Max will be taking off."

He smiled at her, which threw her off for a second. "You're right. _I_ will be gone."

"What? What does that mean?"

Fang just turned and walked the other way, now having a completely other goal in mind.

* * *

After work, I ended up spending my time alone. Which, really, most of my time was spent alone these days. I mean, as I've said before, I had no real friends here outside of my mix matched family. And as I was currently fighting with one of those members of that exclusive group, I decided to avoid them all for a little while, just to think, really.

I was busy doing that when I saw Nudge. She was off by herself, sitting with her back to the woods, which I was coming out of. I smiled, watching her stare at the sunset. Then I saw him.

There were so many kids on this island that I couldn't know them all. He fell into that. He looked older than Nudge, probably my age. He did not seem to be the type of guy I would see Nudge going after. Then again, what did I know? Fang and Dylan are polar opposites. Maybe none of us have types; we just like to pretend we do so that we can feel that we control something.

He walked over to her slowly, almost like he was drunk. Maybe that's the cool way to walk these days. He stopped next to her, just standing there for a moment before sitting down, his back now to me.

I heard Nudge laugh at something he said, but then they were quiet again. Was this Kyle? Or someone else?

I was thinking about going over there, to break this up, but something stopped me. I wasn't Nudge's mother. It wasn't my job to look after her. Not to mention, even if I was, I would have to let her make her own mistakes sometime. And, if this stupid scouting mission doesn't turn out well and I die, she'd really be on her own. As long as I was still here, to make sure the mistakes didn't get too out of hand, things should be alright.

Then I saw another girl. I knew her. Jessie, I think. She was also my age. She was pretty nice and, well, all around pretty. She was blonde, really, really blonde. Like, almost white haired, that blonde. She used to be really pale, but after spending this much time on the island, she had darkened, but only slightly.

She walked over to them and the guy next to Nudge stood, pulling her into a tight hug. Nudge glanced at them before looking back out at the ocean stretching in front of her. Kyle or whoever he was, pulled back a little bit and gave Jessie a kiss.

Oh. Me and my assumptions. He was friends with Nudge. I blinked a little bit, still standing there.

"I can relate to that."

I held down a string of curse words. "Do you ever, like, bother anyone else?"

Not answering my question, Dylan stood silently behind me, watching as Jessie and Mr. Anonymous walked away, calling out his goodbyes to Nudge as if they were an after thought. Ouch.

"Too bad she's not as good as you, pretending to hide or show emotions," Dylan told me as Nudge hung her head. I wanted to go comfort her, but I also didn't want her to know that I had been spying.

"You know, Dylan, it's been a year nearly."

"I'm aware."

"You should move on eventually. It's not like we're going to have long lives, or so I figure. You shouldn't spend it dwelling on the past."

"It's kind of hard, seeing as you freaking cheated on me."

I bit my tongue on my knee-jerk response, deciding to be a different person, thinking before speaking. "Yeah. I did. And I'm sorry."

I wanted to tell him that he knew when Fang came back, I would go back to him. He knew that. Whatever weird attraction had been programmed into him that made him want me, it was the same for Fang and I. Hell, Fang left and freaking dated a chick that was my clone. You don't get anymore obsessed than that. We needed each other, more than Dylan would ever need me.

I didn't tell him that. I had multiple times before. It made no difference to him. Which, I guess, if tomorrow Fang just up and decided that he was in love with, say, this Jessie chick, I would be a little peeved. And a year later, I probably would still have trouble seeing them together. But I'd move on. I know I would. A break up is no slit your wrists and neck material. I wouldn't be throwing myself off a cliff for him, no way. And stalking him? Heck no. Now, I might kick him and Jessie off my island…

Turning away from Nudge, I faced Dylan, staring into his beautiful eyes. It was kind of reassuring, knowing that I could have that, if Fang ever did leave me. Kind of shoving it in his face, that I could do good too. That he could have the whole freaking island pawning for him, but I still had the hottest guy alive after me. Even if the only reason was because he had been designed to do that, it still felt good.

"Fang and I are leaving on a mission."

"So I've heard."

"When I get back, I would feel really good if you went out and found something to do all day."

He just looked at me. "You'd think that you would realize by now, I'm not going away. I'll never leave you. When you get back, I'll be waiting. One day, Max, you and Fang are going to realize that you're not right for each other."

"Maybe," I said, now walking away, praying he didn't follow. "But even if we do, who's to say that I'll want you instead?"

"It's obvious you want me, Max. It's just a matter of time."

"Awful cocky, aren't we?"

I didn't hear his response, if he even made one. It didn't matter though. Regardless of what he said, I loved Fang. The end.

* * *

"Iggy."

The blind boy, who was busy eating an apple, paused mid bite. Gulping the air that surrounded him, he asked, "Fang? Is that you?"

"Yes." He got down, his face in front of Iggy's. "It's me."

"Gee, this is so awkward. You know, after all that's happened. With the ribs and the kicking and the homosexual slurs. I think it's best if we just avoid each other for awhile, you know? We're two very different people politically, or so I found out, so-"

"Shut up."

Iggy sat stock still, fearing for his life. He was very compliant when it came to living.

"I could hurt you. In more ways than one. I won't though. Number one, Max would flip. Number two, I need you help."

"With?"

"Nudge."

"Nudge. What about Nudge?"

"She wants to see this guy."

"I want to see a lot of things, Fang."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Fang said, "I won't hurt you, Iggy, if you look into this for me while I'm gone."

"Gone? You're leaving? Take me."

"Did you not listen? You're staying, to watch over Nudge. And Angel, I guess."

"Why can't you just take Nudge with you?"

"Because Max and I-"

"Okay, ew."

"-have important business to take care of. Namely, we're investigating some sort of outbreak or something."

"Outbreak? Like zeds?"

Fang frowned as Gasman dropped down in front of them, having flown up a few minutes ago, taking that time to eavesdrop.

"What are zeds?"

"Zombies, Fang!" Gasman sat down next to Iggy, dropping some tools in front of his blind mentor. "And are you still mad at me? Because-"

"Just shut up, okay?"

Gasman frowned, but listened.

"Zombies aren't real, Gazzy," Fang said, crossing his arm and standing up straighter.

"Yeah? Five years ago, they'd of said birdkids weren't real."

"Iggy, don't fuel his delusions." Fang sighed a little bit, running his fingers through his long hair.

He wanted to cut it, but had yet to find anyone he trusted enough to screw with his hair. Max was an obvious throw out, because she was known to get mad at random times. No way did he want a mad girlfriend screwing with his head. Iggy was blind. The others were too young to properly maintain the greatness that was Fang's hair. And all his buddies were jerks. They'd screw it up on purpose. No, he'd just have to wait until he found someone that knew about hair.

"When do you and Max leave?" Iggy asked, going back to his apple now that he was sure no 'nuts would be cracked'.

"I don't know. We have briefing in an hour or so."

"Ooh, briefing. Must be important."

"Like zeds," the Gasman mumbled, staring down at some of the tools. Then he brightened. "Fang, when you go back, can you bring us some candy? You know, if you find some?"

"I don't know, Gasman. That was a pretty low down thing you did."

"I know, but…Please?"

Sighing, Fang patted the boy on the head before turning to walk away. "I'll think about it, Gas. And Iggy, remember what I said."

"Aye-aye, Captain," he agreed in a snarky way, but he agreed nonetheless. That was good enough for Fang. Besides, he had a meeting to get to. One that he couldn't be late for. This mission was the key to getting off this island _and_ taking Max with him. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't even complain because she had to do it. Ah, what a life to live.

* * *

"Finally decide to join us, Max?"

I made a face, walking into the lab. "We never specified a time."

"Fang was here."

"And?" I went to go stand next to him, still slightly pissed off by the fact I had to talk to Dylan today.

Dr. Royce shook his head. "Anyways, what I wanted to talk to you guys about is top secret. That's why I didn't want Nadia and her friends to her."

So the guy that still hasn't put together that Fang and I fought each other even knows that Nadia's a gossip.

"What is it?" Fang asked, uncrossing his arms as I came to stand next to him. With no one else, but the three of us around, this lab seemed to get a lot more creepy. The limited lighting didn't do much to ease my fears. Dr. Royce had our back to us now, looking at a computer, meaning he didn't notice Fang slip his hand into mine, interlacing our fingers. I glanced at him, but he still had that stony expression as he watched the doctor with interest.

"Activity."

"With what?" I asked as my voice came back to me. Fang's hands were warm. He must have been near a fire or something. I was freaking freezing for some reason.

"We're not sure. You do remember the last scouting mission? The one that we sent a few of our scientists on, out in the ships?"

"To study plant growth. Yes," I said.

"Well, only one of them came back. He said the others were dead. That's all we could get out of him."

Fang frowned. "No one told us that the ship returned."

"We do not wish to incite panic."

"Still," I said, frowning as he turned around to face us. "Anyways, what are we going to do? Maybe these guys just died from messing with some kind of poisonous plant or something."

"The man that came back was traumatized, Max. Whatever he saw scarred him. Greatly."

"Then when do we leave?" I asked, now slightly pissed. I thought this was something serious. All that happened was a few guys didn't return. I mean, I feel bad for anyone who dies, but come on. I'm going to waste my time, looking for something out there, and finding nothing.

"That's the thing. Just in case this turns out to be nothing, we're sending you on a few side excavations also."

"To where?"

"I have some points marked on this map," he said, handing me a piece of paper. "The thing is, though, we're not totally sure about the distance. My dots could be completely off or right on the money. I want you two to find out."

Fang frowned. "And Nadia couldn't do this because…?"

"Honestly, I didn't want Nadia doing it when it was the original scouting mission. Now that that ships back though, I figured it'd be better for Max to check things out. This is your island, after all."

"I don't think King Louis had to excavate," I complained to Fang a few minutes later as we left the caves after being told we'd leave for our mission the day after tomorrow.

"Aw, shut up, Max." He smiled at me a little. "At least we get to be alone for awhile. Like a vacation. And if we happen to run into whatever killed those guys, so be it. I need a good kill."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, wrapping my arms around myself. Fang frowned.

"You cold? Here." He slipped off his hoodie. It had some random band on it that neither of us knew, but we found it on the last scouting mission when his past one got splattered with the blood of some cow we had to kill for meat. It was too big for me, but it was nice gesture.

"Now you'll be cold."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm cold blooded, ya know?"

"Are you now? Because that would actually mean that you need heat, because you can't produce your own warmth."

"You and your technicalities." Fang kissed my head before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Sometimes, Max, you should just go along with what I say."

"And sometimes, Fang, you should be actually have your facts straight."

"I can take that hoodie back, Max, if I want."

"But you won't," I said with certainty as he pulled me closer to him so that we were close enough to be one.

"I won't," he agreed.

"See? Isn't it nice to be right sometimes?"

"You're pushing it."

"I try."


	5. Chapter 5

Island Time

Chapter 5

"What?"

Angel nodded. "You're both liars."

"Okay, so Fang's a liar, obviously-"

"What?"

"-but, how am I a liar?" I asked, staring at her. "I told you from the start that you weren't going on the mission."

"You told us that morning that you would eat with us. Nudge and I waited and waited. You didn't even come tell us goodnight!"

I sighed a little. "Angel, I got caught up in some stuff."

"What? Fang?"

"No," I said slowly, making a face. "I had this mission to worry about and…What if I just eat with you tonight? I'll even make Iggy and the Gasman join us. And Total. El…Not Ella. Her and Iggy are still all raw. But everyone else."

"What about Dylan?"

She hates me, doesn't she? She honestly hates me.

"No," Fang said before walking off. "Nope. No Dylan. And besides, Angel, Max and I are about to leave on a trip for a few weeks. You should want to spend time with us, not him. He'll be here."

I told Angel that I would have everyone at our old dinner spot by sundown and to be there. She said okay before running after her friends as I ran after my only one.

"Fang, wait up!"

He walked slower and, even though he didn't stop completely, I appreciated it. When I caught up to him, I immediately tried to link our hands, but I had to push up his hoodie sleeve first.

"You're intent on wearing that, huh? It'll give you a heatstroke in the middle of the day, Max."

"I'm fine," I said as the sleeve fell back down my arm, though our fingers were now interlaced, so that was fine. "Oh, and by the way, your little Nudge problem isn't a problem after all."

"Huh?"

"Kyle-"

"Is talking to Jenny, so I've heard."

"-dating Jessie."

We both looked at each other.

"What?" He shook his head at me. "How do you-"

"I saw her talking to him, but then some chick walked up-"

"Kevin. She was meeting with Kevin. So he's with someone, eh?" Fang smiled a little. "Good."

"You know, there's not a lot that can be done on this island for her to get in trouble with anyways."

"Ah-ah, Max. Just because you're a prude doesn't mean everyone is."

I blushed. "I am not!"

"Says me and my needs."

I wished that we were facing each other so that I could kick him. "You're about to get your ribs cracked again."

"I can hear the love in your voice, so I have no fear."

"Oh? You can hear that? I thought I was doing such a good job of hiding it."

"Nope."

"Darn."

Fang ducked under a branch. "You know, Max, on this little trip, if we just happened to not come back for a few months, no one-"

"No."

"You ruin everything."

"Because I'm a prude?"

"Exactly."

* * *

You'd think it being my last day on the island, I could relax. You'd think.

"He what?" I frowned, staring down at Gasman's bleeding nose. "Tilt your head back, Gazzy. Come here."

Gasman followed me to where I knew a medical kit was, off in a rarely used cave. "Are you mad?"

"At you?"

"Yeah."

"A little. I don't get it. Why were you fighting this boy?"

"It wasn't a fight, Max. We were wrestling. Then I got elbowed in the nose."

"Still, Gazzy. You shouldn't be getting hurt."

"You and Fang fought."

"That's different."

"Not really."

"Shut up," I said as I found some gaze to wrap the huge cut running down his arm. Gasman moved away.

"Stop, Max. Everyone will think that I'm a big baby. I'm not a little kid."

"Let me wrap your wound, Gasman. I don't want it to get infected."

"It won't though."

"Gazzy-"

"Got that towel you wanted," Fang said as he came into the cave. "Here, Gas. Hold it to your nose, okay?"

"I know. I'm not stupid." He snatched the towel from Fang, making him frown. He mouthed 'What?' to me, but I just shook my head. "Fang, can you tell Max that she can't wrap my cut?"

"That little cut?" Fang frowned, staring at it. "It's fine. Just let it scab over."

"Fang, it's deep. It could get infected."

"Max, you've been pampered too long."

"Yes, living on an island has pampered me. Sorry."

"You treat him like a baby. Go, Gazzy. Just hold that towel to your nose, okay?"

He nodded, running off. I made a face at Fang.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" He asked, shaking his head. "You act like it's the end of the world every single time they fall down. Max, they freaking used to get their asses kicked by Erasers. They're fine."

"Fang-"

"You need this vacation more than me."

"It is not a vacation, Fang."

"Closest thing we'll ever take." He came closer, getting in my face. "Anyways, come on. Let's go make one last check of our packs. Don't want to get out there and be unprepared, do we?"

I reluctantly followed Fang, knowing that Gasman was long gone now. We finally have resources to take care of ourselves. Why won't they let me take care of them?

Fang took me to our make out cave, where we had left our backpacks. Total was there, waiting for us.

"Total, we're really not in the-"

"Ugh, trust me, I do not want to be here anymore than you do. Seeing the two of you together makes my stomach turn."

Fang made eyes at the Scottie. "Why are you here anyways?"

Total yawned, standing. He took a moment to stretch out before facing us. "As you know, I am going to be left here, on this island, without the two of you."

"No. Nope," I said, shaking my head. "You are not coming with us."

"Oh trust me, Max, I don't want to."

"Then…what?" I went over to Fang's pack and pulled it open, not particularly caring what the dog wanted. Total had been mad at Fang and I for the past month. At first, I was glad, but then I tried to figure out why. Now, about two weeks later, I couldn't care less.

Fang came to stand over me, watching as I went through his things. "Hurry this up, Total. Max and I want to spend some time with the others before we leave."

"And what of me, Fang?" The dog asked.

"What of you?"

"Be nice," I told my boyfriend before standing. "Did you have the peroxide? I didn't see it."

"I think you do, Max."

I went over to my bag to check. Total cleared his throat, making me roll my eyes. "Speak, Total."

"I wanted to know if you both knew that my life is over and it's your fault."

I glanced at Fang, but he shrugged. "No."

"So you don't even realize that you've ended all that is great to me?"

"Get on with it, dog," I said, finding the peroxide in my bag. "I have a short patient's level."

"Oh, we know," Fang said, getting him a dirty look.

"You're sending Akila away."

"What? No." I stood up. "Okay, Fang. That's everything. You run a check in case I missed anything."

Fang kissed me before getting on his knees to go through my bag. "Like the bra, Max. Maybe while we're inland, we can get panties to match."

"Watch yourself before I decide to take Iggy instead."

"Iggy don't want to go with you. I'm the only one that can put up with you on a scouting trip."

"Ha ha. Now what are you talking about, Total? No one can leave the island. Especially not a dog."

He opened his mouth to answer, but Nudge landed then.

"Max, Iggy won't let me spend time with-"

"Sorry, Nudge, can't help," Fang said, shaking his head as he went through my bag. "You guys are going to have to work these things out alone for awhile, starting tomorrow. Get practice today."

"Oh, you shut up, Fang. I'm sure you had something to do with it."

He neither denied nor confirmed this. I just sighed.

"Nudge, Total was here first and-"

"No. Fine. I'm just going to go jump off a cliff!" Total flew off with his stupid, little wings. God. I looked at Fang, but he just shook his head.

"Are you guys going to go after him?" Nudge asked. Fang shook his head and I told her no. "Whatever. Max, tell Fang that-"

"Nudge, sweetie, I'm busy. With actual problems."

"What? Total?"

"No," I said, frowning. "I'm leaving tomorrow. After this, I have a meeting to go to and then-"

"Max, all you have to do is-"

"Fight your own battles," Fang said, standing. "Bag's good, Max."

I pushed him back when he tried to kiss my head. "Nudge, tell me what exactly it is you want me to do? Even if I tell Iggy to cut whatever he's doing out, when I leave, he'll go right back to doing it. I just don't get what you want."

"Tell Fang to call off Iggy."

I groaned. "Fang, I have a headache. If you did something, fix it. Now."

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge," Fang said, shaking his head. "Do you honestly think that I have time to mess with your social life? I've been with Max all day and all last night."

"Okay, ew, for one."

I rolled my eyes.

"And for two, I doubt that. You had to have taken a pee break eventually."

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked, pulling off the hoodie. "Here, Fang. Put that in your bag."

"Told you you'd get hot."

"Shut up."

Fang looked at Nudge. "Look, I don't know what you're whining about. Iggy's freaking blind! The only things that can't be done in front of a blind man are loud noises. And you don't need to be making loud noises with any guy."

"Max!"

I groaned loudly. "Fang, seriously?"

"What? There is no protection on this island, Max. Someone has to act in place of it."

"Nudge, go do what you want," I told her, shooting daggers at Fang. "I'll talk to Iggy, okay?"

After she was gone, Fang and I seriously did have a meeting to get to. Shocking enough, when we got there, not only was Mom present, but also Nadia. Hooray.

Not saying anything to either of them, Fang and I just walked into the lab and stood in front of Dr. Royce. He was going to go back over a few procedures with us.

"Ah! Max and Fang. On time and together." He smiled at both of us, though he didn't look up. "Come. I want to speak to you in private."

I frowned, realizing that he hadn't called Nadia here. My mother had. She was talking to Nadia for something unrelated. I glanced in that direction before following Dr. Royce out of the room. Fang must have seen it too, but he quickly took my hand, trying to comfort me. It didn't do a lot, but it was something.

"So what's up?" I asked when we made it to another lab, though it was less used, which was evident by the fact there were currently no beakers or other equipment in it. It was bare. Fang removed his hand from mine, slipping it into his pocket.

He just went over to a counter, picking up a syringe. Fang's hand was back in mine, pulling me back.

"What are you doing?" He asked darkly.

"You need shots."

"What?" I pushed Fang when he tried to put himself in front of me. God. "For what? We don't do shots."

"Calm down, you two. It's for your safety. You are leaving the island, after all."

"We've never needed them before," Fang said, apprehensive for obvious reasons. He was still trying to protect me, but he was only succeeding in pissing me off, honestly.

"That was before whatever is running around was happening, Fang. These are just simple-"

"We'll be fine without it," Fang said, a set look on his face. "You're not shooting us up with something."

"You don't trust me?' Dr. Royce almost looked hurt. I sighed a little, realizing that Fang thought that he was in control of this situation as he started to speak for the two of us again.

"No. Why would we?"

"Fang, stop it."

"You thought that we were just going to let you give us shots?" Fang snorted. "If you guys don't know what's out there, how could you possibly prevent us from catching it? No. You're not giving us shots."

"It would only benefit you. And when you come back, if it is a disease, you will be getting shots."

"Like hell."

"Chill out, alright." I yanked my hand from Fang's. "We don't want them…now. When we get back, if we have run into some sort of problem, do what you have to. Until then though, we'd rather not be poked with needles for something that may or may not be pointless."

He nodded a little and then, when it was clear that he was done speaking, Fang and I made our exit. I was tempted to go find out what my mother was doing with my rival, but I had Fang to deal with. Besides, what kind of threat could Nadia really be? Really?

"Fang, why do you have to be such a drama queen these days?"

He ignored me as we headed out of the caves. I had to rush to keep up with him as he stormed off. God. You'd think this would be more my job. What happened to the emotionless, silent seething guy he used to be? If a year on an island changed him this much, I would hate to see what I look like to everyone. No wonder they all think Nadia's so great. She hasn't changed a bit. She's still a stupid little cun-

"Max! Wait!"

Fang and I both stopped and turned to see Nadia chasing after us. Fang glanced at me, but I shrugged. What's the worse that could happen? She tell me some sort of life changing news? Like…She's pregnant with Fang's child? No, worse, Jeb's? …Yeah, I kind of miss reality TV, sue me.

"What?" I asked as she came closer. Fang didn't shield me from her like he had the doc. Oh no, Nadia was all mine. Great. "We're kind of busy. We leave-"

"I know, I know. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." She looked at Fang. "Alone."

Not one for drama and knowing that no matter if he was here or not, he'd have to hear me complain about whatever was about to happen later, Fang continued on out of the cave, leaving me alone once again. Well, not alone, but with my archenemy. If this were a comic book, this would be the final battle. But it's not a comic book. It's my life.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing there in front of her. She was slightly shorter than me, but not enough so that I had to look down to see her. "I honestly am busy."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"It's just…Your mom's been talking to me about some stuff."

"I noticed."

"She wanted me to talk to you."

"You. Talk to me."

"Since we're such good friends."

I couldn't tell if she just sucked at sarcasm or if she was really dumb enough to think that. I had to reframe from asking, if only because I didn't want to crush her spirit.

"We're friends"

"Friends. The two of us. That's what we are."

"Well, yeah. Aren't we?"

I just stared. "What exactly did my mom want you to tell me?"

"Not tell you, really, but…it's kind of awkward."

"What?"

"She just," Nadia looked off, clearly nervous, "wanted someone to remind you to be, you know, careful."

"Of?"

"What you and Fang do away from the island and stuff."

Careful. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"She…called you here to say that?"

"What? Oh, no. I wanted to talk to her about rescheduling my mission. Dr. Royce always seems to be uninterested in me and your mother works so closely with him that I figured she could help out."

I blinked. "O-Okay. Thank, I guess."

"Yeah, sure."

Then there was that gauche moment when we had to both go the same way, but didn't want to walk together. Luckily for me, Nadia pretended to need to tie her shoe and I made my escape.

I found Iggy first. He had gone back to moping about Ella and was currently lounging under a palm tree. I went and sat down next to him, shocked when he greeted me by name.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow, huh?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess we better make up now, huh? Before you leave?"

"We can."

"Then go on."

I frowned at my blind friend. "Excuse me?"

"Apologize."

"For what?"

"Never getting me that girlfriend I was promised of course!"

"Iggy-"

"No, no, it's fine. Be a heartless jerk."

"You're the one that needs to apologize."

"Me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, you. You're the one that freaking attacked my defenseless boyfriend."

"In your honor!"

"I don't need you to defend my honor!"

He huffed. "You know, Max, I don't get you. And I don't need to. What if we both apologize?"

"Fine," I said, now just done with him. "I'm sorry that I didn't find you a girlfriend before I left."

"And I am sorry that I beat up Fang."

"You did not beat-"

"I accept your apology," Iggy cut me off. "You can go now. I'm sleeping."

I pushed him slightly. "Angel wants us all to eat dinner together tonight. Be at our usual spot. Alright?"

"Okay,"

I smile at him even though he can't see before leaving. I check on the people building the huts before heading out to find Fang. I check our cave, but he's not there. The only other place I can think of is with his friends and I really didn't want to deal with any of them. Instead, I went to see Ella. I hadn't spoken to her since she caused Fang to give me a black eye, so I figured now would be a good time to make up. I found her alone, which was odd enough, but I didn't feel like getting into that.

"Hi."

She looked up. "Hi."

"Can I sit down?"

She shrugged a little. "It's your island, ain't it?"

"I guess so." I sat down on the other side of her. "Look, El, I…don't want you dating Dylan. I just don't. And, even though I don't get why you've dumped Iggy, I'll let it go. So long as you don't mess around with him, that is. Now that you've ended it, just keep it ended. Please."

"Max-"

"I just don't like him being all depressed, Ella. He's not normally like that."

"Max, I'm stuck on this island with all these guys. Do you really want me to spend all my time with just one?"

"Well, that's what I plan to do."

"Me too."

Neither Ella nor I looked up as Fang sat down next to me. I did, however, accuse him of spying on me.

"Not at all, Max. I was bringing you lunch." He held out fruit to my sister and me. "It's part of only wanting to be with you. In fact," he sat his backpack down and started digging through it, "I have something for you."

Now intrigued, I sat up. "What?"

"Here."

I frowned, refusing to take the item. "A hair brush."

He nodded. "It's for the best for both of us."

I reared back to hit him with it, but Ella snatched it from me. Huffing, I leaned back against the tree we were in front of. "You do realize that you have to spend time alone with me starting tomorrow, right?"

Fang nodded. "That's what the brush is for."

"You're pushing it."

Bringing me into his arms, Fang pulled me to his chest, planting a kiss on my head. I pushed him away, mad that he was doing this in front of my sister. Fang just kissed my head once more before standing.

"I'll see you tonight when we eat dinner," Fang told me before turning to walk away. As he hiked his bag up his shoulder, he called over his shoulder, "Love you, Max."

I just blushed, ignoring Ella's questions. He was such a tool sometimes.

* * *

After assigning someone to take over schedule tracking in my absence, I figured I had better go find Gasman and check on his hurt nose. I found him playing soccer on the beach with some of the younger boys, all under eleven. I didn't want to ruin his fun, so I stood back, waiting for them to finish.

"Hi, Max," he said as the game broke up about twenty minutes later.

"Hi. Is your nose better?"

He frowned at me, but I just took the time to examine his nose. "Max, I told you that I was fine."

"I know, but I still wanted to make sure. I doubt that it's broken. You should let Iggy-"

"No, I'm fine." He pushed my hands away when I tried to touch him.

"What is your problem?" I asked, now fed up with him. "I'm trying-"

"You're trying to baby me! Cut it out."

"Gasman-"

"Just leave me alone."

I crossed my arms, now staring at him. "Fine. We're having dinner at sundown though, so be there. And I'm leaving tomorrow anyways, so you won't have to worry about me babying you anymore."

He let me walk away, which I was glad for. The little brat had pissed me off. I spent the rest of my time avoiding everyone. I even lucked out for once and didn't see Dylan. I eventually went to Fang and my make out cave, where I took a nap. When I woke up, the sun was already down. Dang.

"Late."

"Shut up, Fang."

The others were already eating when I got to our meeting spot. We hadn't had eaten together in awhile, so I'm sure it would have been a good time…if Ella wasn't there.

"Why's El here?" I mumbled to Fang as I sat down.

"Nudge invited her. Apparently, she didn't get the memo that we're trying to space ourselves from your family."

"We are not."

"Well, the rest of us are."

I elbowed him. "Anyways, guys, anyone have anything they want Fang and I to look for while we're gone? Need more razors or anything?"

"Can you guys get candy?"

"Gas, I already told you I'd look into it," Fang told him, his mouth full of fried squirrel. We were apparently celebrating and decided to spring for meat. "That's all you're eating, Max?"

"I'm not that hungry," I said as I pulled an apple out of the pile of fruit in front of us.

Iggy, who was strangely quiet, though that was probably due to the fact that his ex was eating dinner with his family, sighed a little. I'm sure that his missing cooking was only amplified by the loss of his other love. Man am I glad that no one tipped Dylan off that we were meeting tonight. I'm sure if Nudge knew he wasn't invited, she'd have invited him though. After all, her only reason for inviting Ella was probably to cause drama because dang if she didn't love that.

"You guys should get gum," Nudge told me. "And tooth paste. People around here's breath is really kicking."

"Like ninjas," Gasman added.

"Shut up. You're one of the people," she said, frowning at him. Angel, who was mostly talking to Total, who was then relaying things Akila, shook her head.

"So did you do anything today, Ange?" I asked her after noting her coolness towards me.

"No," she said, feeding Akila a piece of squirrel.

"Did anyone?" I asked, but still got no answer. Fang frowned.

"Nudge, talk."

"Huh?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "What do you normally talk about? Nothing. Just talk."

"Well, okay. So you know Tyler? That guy that's totally all over Minny even though he's supposed…"

I tuned her out as I grumbled my thanks to Fang.

"You wanted someone to talk," he mumbled back to me. "I did it for you."

"The more you do for me, the more it seems like you hate me."

Fang just wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I tried to shove him off, but he wasn't having it this time. The Gasman made a face, but said nothing, more than likely because he knew that I was already mad at him.

"You smell really bad."

"Yeah, I know. I smell like you."

He got shoved again, but this time he let me go.

"I think that you're abusive."

"I am."

"The first step to quitting is admitting."

"You sure about that?"

"Not at all."

I rolled my eyes, looking back at Nudge to find that she had left. Guess we missed something.

"What happened to Nudge?" I asked Iggy, who was on my left.

"She saw someone and ran off. Some guy. I don't know. I clearly can't see him to know."

"Shut up, Iggy," I said before taking a bite of a pear. Fang didn't wrap his arm around me again, but he did scoot closer so that we were touching. I smiled a little, ignoring the fact that Angel was ignoring me, probably still mad that I was leaving and that Gasman was going through some sort of phase where he thinks I baby him. Which, by the way, I don't. He freaking got a bloody nose. Of course I was worried! God.

After dinner, I crushed whatever plans Fang had for the night by sleeping with the others. He still went out to our cave, but whatever. I'd spend the next few weeks all alone with him. We could use a few hours alone.

"Night, Nudge. Night, Gazzy. Night, Angel. Night, Ig."

I got varied responses to this, but I just laid down on the cave floor and closed my eyes. We were so far into the cave that I could hardly see the light at the end. I could make it out though, along with any shadows that passed. So maybe I waited up to see if Fang would come back to me. Maybe.

About two hours later, a shadow did pass that was about the same size as Fang. It wasn't hard for me to figure out who it really was though.

"I'm sleeping."

Dylan laid down near me, but not too close in case Fang did come back and complained. "Me too."

I was too tired to fight, so I let him stay. What?


	6. Chapter 6

Island Time

Chapter 6

"Max. You have to get up soon, Max. You and Fang need to leave."

I just swatted at Angel before rolling over. Two hours later, I woke up as someone sleeping next to me kicked me in their sleep.

"Cut it out, Dyl."

"What?"

I peaked my eye open. "Fang? When did you get here?"

"When did Dylan?"

I frowned, closing my eyes again. "We have weeks to fight. Let me sleep now."

He let out a loud yawn. "We need to get up."

"The sun up?"

"Seems like it. We're in the cave all alone."

"Mmmm."

He scooted closer. "I came in here this morning to get you, but you were still sleeping. Angel and the others said that they tried to wake you, but you refused to get up."

"Yeah."

"So Dylan was here last night?"

"Fang-"

"No, no. Just asking." I heard him stand. "I'm going to tell the others bye. When you're ready, come meet me." He kicked my side gently. "I'll be waiting on the beach. Hurry up."

I grumbled a little, but was slightly glad that he wasn't too upset by Dylan. Even if he is though, I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to him while we're away. So long as we're 'careful'. Ugh, I hate my mother sometimes. I mean, if I did plan to do that, I could just as well do it on the island, but I'm not doing that nor do I plan to.

I took my time waking up, knowing that it really didn't matter. What was Fang going to do? Leave with out me? Well…yeah, but then I'd just refuse to go and get to stay here. It's not like I'm honestly looking forward to spending weeks on end alone with Fang. Surely we'll be fighting by the time we get back home. More than likely, we'll have had at least five fights and four make ups by then.

When I finally did make it out of the cave, the last dog I wanted to see was waiting for me.

"Max, I really need-"

"Total, I told you, I don't know anything about someone trying to take your girlfriend-"

"Wife!"

"Whatever. I don't know anything about it, alright?" I walked passed him, kind of ticked that he thought I had anything to do with Akila. Half the time, I forget she's even on this island! Him too!

Walking along the beach, I look for Fang and the others, but somehow see the one person I didn't want to. I groaned, but allowed Dylan to fall into step beside me.

"You have to disappear before I find Fang."

"Keeping things secret these days, Max?"

"I'm just trying to get off this island without getting into another fight."

He sighed a little, clearly still mad that Fang and I got into a fist fight. And I was kind of pissed at him too, for following me. It was like he was trying to get me into an argument. Which he probably was. I'm sure he thinks the more I fight with Fang, the more of a chance he has with me. And maybe he did. Oh God.

Huffing slightly, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why did you show up last night?"

"I always sleep with the others. Or I have been recently, since you and Fang have been sleeping alone. I didn't know that you would be there. And if you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask, Max."

"I think I've done that before, Dylan."

He was silent again, but only for a moment or so. "I'd really love to know what I ever did that was so bad. I didn't make Fang leave you back then. I didn't make you have feelings for me. I didn't clone myself. All I've ever been is there for you. I just don't get what's so bad about that."

"Not now, Dyl. I'm leaving in, like, thirty minutes. Let's just…" I stopped walking and faced him, not skipping out on noticing that he had stopped at the exact same time. Like he always would. We were connected.

"Just what?"

I glanced at around, but it was getting close to lunch time at this point. Everyone was off, too busy with their own lives to notice mine. Good. This had to be a first.

Reaching out, I pulled Dylan into a hug. Just a hug. Nothing more. I closed my eyes a little, lingering longer that I knew I should. I couldn't help it though. There was still something that would always be familiar about him, if only because he was me.

"Bye, Dylan."

He hugged me back, slightly too tight. "Yeah. Bye, Max. Don't get killed out there."

"I'll try my hardest not to."

"And if you take too long, I will come find you."

The scary thing? I knew he would. I wasn't a hundred percent sure I could say that about any of the others.

I let go first, but he quickly got the hint that he should too. I smiled a him a little before taking a step back. And as I walked further down the beach in search of my actual family who were no doubt tired of waiting on me, whenever I looked back, I could still see Dylan stand there, waiting, watching. Even when he was just a dot behind me, that still comforted me.

"Finally show up, eh?"

I rolled my eyes at Fang and chose to ignore him for the time being. Instead, I turned to Nudge, who seemed to want to be anywhere, but telling me goodbye. Really, they all seemed like they couldn't care less. Brats.

"Bye, Max," Nudge said, though she was clearly staring a few yards down the beach where I could see Jessie and that guy from the other day. "I'll, uh, miss you and stuff."

Rolling my eyes, I told her to go, which she quickly did. I watched for a second, making sure that Kyle/Kevin/Whoever wasn't a jerk to her before I looked at Gasman. He was still pouting about me babying him, so after a quick hug and a reminder that he wanted candy, his goodbyes were finished.

"I'll be expecting that girlfriend, Max," Iggy told me in all seriousness. I just sighed a little bit.

"Sure, Ig. I'll pick her up somewhere around the Atlantic Ocean."

"Leave the sarcasm to the pros, Max."

Iggy was the only one to hug me though, which was kind of shocking. He never really seemed to care for me much or anyone for that matter. Well, my sister, but we all know how that turned out.

"Bye, Angel," I said, but she just looked at Total, who was still mad about whatever's happening to his girlfriend wife dog thingy. Groaning, I decided the heck with all of them and told Fang I was ready. Not before I noticed my mother and sister's absence.

"Bye, guys," Fang said, giving Angel a hug and promising both her and Gazzy that he would bring them back any salvageable toys he found.

With that, we were off. Our island was so far away from everything else, that only Fang and I could make the journey, due to our hyper flight. If we seriously got tired, we had gills and could swim. That was only for when it was the two of us. If anyone else was going, we had to take a ship for the majority of the way. Fang and I didn't like that though and always opted out when we were alone.

Flying was boring for the most part. Neither Fang nor I were speaking for whatever reason. I don't think he was mad at me; he just had nothing to say. That was fine by me. We had weeks to get everything out.

The second that we spotted land, we stopped for the day. We had been flying for hours with no break. We always took a day off after getting off the island, if only to rest our bodies.

"My wings are cramping."

Fang sat down on the ground, staring at the waves. He was so close to them that his shoes were getting wet. "Come sit in my lap."

"No. You're still in the water."

Fang scooted back some more until I nodded. Then I sat down in between his legs and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What are you going to do with my wings?"

He kissed the back of my head before slipping his hands up the back of my shirt. My wings were folded against my back, but Fang just slipped under them, trying to get to where they meet my back.

"This would be easier if you would lay down in front of me," he told me.

"Naked, right?"

"Why, Max," he slipped his hands out from my shirt before moving them to the hem of his own, "I didn't know you were offering."

"Fang-"

He pulled his shirt off. "Your turn."

"No."

"Max."

"No."

He groaned. "You're no fun."

"I know."

"Max, I would strip naked for you."

"And I appreciate that, but I don't want you to."

"Oh, I know you do though." He pulled me into his lap. "Mmm, Max."

"What?"

"I'm just glad we're off that island."

"We're here for a reason, Fang."

"Yeah, but today is our rest day. When the sunrises tomorrow, I'll worry about the other stuff. Right now though, I'm only focused on you."

"Fang…"

He slipped his hands back under my shirt, now messing with my wings again. We spent an hour like that, which was nice. On the island, we might be alone, but we could always hear the others in the distant, playing, working, and arguing. Here, all we could hear was the waves and each other's breathing. Fang's was kind of heavy, but I think it was because he was having, er, dirty thoughts.

"You know the only thing that I'm really afraid of?"

"What?" Fang asked, frowning slightly.

"What if this crazy outbreak creates some sort of mutant army of spiders?"

Fang laughed against my neck. "You still afraid of those?"

"Horribly."

"My little world saver has arachnophobia. I love it."

I elbowed him. "Shut up."

Fang pulled back from me. "Well, come on, now."

"Come on and what?"

"Let's go hunting."

"What? No."

"Yes. I'm hungry. Besides that stupid squirrel, I haven't had meat in a long time. You know what that does to a body?"

"Fang, that's why we take those supplements."

Jumping up, he crossed his arms. "I feel like a freaking vegetarian! Do you want me to be some wimpy little loser? Huh? You've traded up, Max."

I just stared at him. "What? You're a man, huh?"

He puffed out his chest for my benefit. "Of course."

I giggled a little. "Well, Mr. Man, you go kill something and bring it back. I'm gonna stay here for awhile."

"For a leader, you sure don't do a lot."

"Not when you're concerned."

"You don't want to lead me, Max? Good. I like taking care of things. I am, after all, the man."

"Just screw off."

Fang left, neglecting to take his shirt with him. I got up and opened my wings. They still were tired which wasn't very unusual. I went over to Fang's shirt and laid down on it, using my bag as a pillow. One of the many things that I missed about how things used to be was a bed. True, I rarely ever got a bed, but I did like when I had one.

After laying there for a few minutes, I reached out and grabbed Fang's bag, pulling it next to my head so that I could look through it. I pulled out the map, looking at the places we still had to fill in. A year out and there was still so much we didn't know about this about the geography of the earth.

I was still studying it when Fang returned. I didn't watch as he got a knife out of his bag and began to gut one of the three rabbits he had. I didn't enjoy watching Fang kill animals. I mean, I didn't feel bad for them or anything; it just wasn't a turn on for me.

Fang built a fire all on his own and cooked the meat. I rolled over and watched him do that, ignoring his bloody hands. Fang either didn't notice me watching or didn't care. He had a scratch on his back that had clotted recently and I worried briefly that he had gotten hurt while he was hunting. I didn't want some sort of animal to give him a disease or anything. After staring at it for awhile, I realized that it looked more like he just got scratched by a tree.

"Why are you sleeping on my shirt?"

Time had passed at that point and I was mostly back asleep.

"I want to take on your scent, Fang."

He nodded a little bit, as if that was a plausible answer. I called him out on it.

"Well, I know how weird you are. Nothing would surprise me at this point, honestly. You wanna wear my underwear too?"

"Okay, ew."

Fang just shrugged. "Whatever turns you on, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"What do you prefer?"

"Gee, I don't know. My name is a nice start."

"Formal, ah?" He patted the spot next to him on the ground, not even turning around to look at me. "Come sit next to Papa, Max."

"Shut up."

"Seriously though, come here. Food."

I got up slowly and sat down next to him, now warmed by the fire. "Thanks for getting food."

"I'm the alpha, Max. The man. It's my job, after all."

After taking a bite of my food, I informed him about the fact that the female lions hunt and bring the carcasses back for the male. He told me that he liked doing things for me.

"That's so…sweet."

"Nah. I plan on trading the things I do in for sexual favors later."

"It's been less than a day, Fang. Don't piss me off."

"I'll try not to."

After dinner, Fang kept watch, messing with the fire for awhile. I laid close to him, as I wasn't tired and wanted to keep him company.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"You sure do mention sex enough."

"I'm eighteen, Max. Duh."

"You are not."

"I don't know if you noticed, Max, but no one's around to track our ages. I can be however old I want to me. In fact, I think I like the sound of twenty better."

"Behave."

He poked the fire with a stick. "You don't think about it?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sex."

I looked hard at the fire, refusing to meet his eyes. "Well, yeah, of course."

He nodded a little. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"It's not like we're going to have long to live, Max. The rest of the world is mostly dead. We're stuck on a island where if a virus ever did evolve to effect us, we would all surely catch it and die. I just…don't get what we're waiting for."

"I'm not ready, Fang."

"Ready for what, Max?"

"I don't want this all to have just been some sort of game that we've been playing. I don't want this all to just become about sex." I let out a breath slowly. "I don't want Dylan to be right."

"He's not."

"How do I know that, Fang? You just came back and assumed that we were together. And like your little doll, I freaking left Dylan to go back to you. It wasn't fair to him."

"It's been a year. How long are you going to harp on this? What do you want me to do? Never mention the fact that I want to bone you? Fine."

"Fang-"

"No, no. No more talking."

I moved closer to him, leaning my face against his thigh. "It's like Ella said, Fang. There are a lot of people on this island. A lot of guys and a whole lot more girls."

"I don't want to be with any of them."

"Bull."

"Well, yeah, Max, I think about other girls, but…I don't…I don't know, okay? I like you. A lot. I mean, I freaking risk my life nearly every day because you're too bone headed to save yourself. I wouldn't ever let anything hurt to you. Especially not me."

"I know."

"And if you don't want to, that's just it. End of discussion. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's something we have to talk about."

"…On another note, was that a no to the underwear thing?"

He just laughed when I pushed him. "Anyways, Max, I asked everyone else what they wanted me to bring them back. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

It was my turn to get a shove, though his to me was a lot lighter. "Everyone wants something."

I was still laying on my side next to him and took a moment to breathe in deeply, taking in the smell of Fang's body. He was still musty and probably needed to bathe in the ocean, but I found it hard to believe that I was any less rank.

"What about you, Mr. Man? What do you want?"

"I was under the impression that we just talked about what I want."

"Fang, honestly."

He smiled down at me. "Promise not to laugh."

"Scouts honor."

"I want bike."

I blinked. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to the Gasman."

"No, really." He looked back at the fire. "I mean, I know that it would have to be a mountain bike for me to be able to do anything on the sand and even then, I'm not sure it would work, but still."

"You can ride in the caves," I offered up through a yawn. I mean, who was I to judge a wish?

"Yeah, but still. It'd be impossible to get back to the island anyways. I'm being stupid."

"It's okay."

"I can't even ride a bike, really."

"I thought that you guys taught Gazzy at Anne's?"

"Yeah, but I was just kind of guiding him along."

"It shouldn't be too hard. You have such good balance."

"What kind of comment was that?"

I shrugged as best I could. "Fang?"

"What?"

"You wanna really know what I want?"

"Yep."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"What was it you said? Oh yeah. Scouts honor." He even held up on hand.

"I just want…everything to turn out alright, you know? I'm tired of getting sent out on missions to look into stuff. I just…I want to get everything to where no one has to worry. To where I don't have to worry. And if that means letting Nadia play goddess, I'm fine with that. I just want to be with you and the flock and my mom and Ella and…Total…sometimes." I closed my eyes a little bit. "I guess I just want to be safe. Is that childish or what?"

"Max, there's nothing childish about that." He poked the fire again. "Though, that will go on your Christmas and birthday list as one things, so don't expect anything until a year after I get it for you."

"Fang."

He laughed a little as I opened my eyes to stare at him. "I'd get you anything you want, Max. Even if it is as impossible as making you not worry anymore."

"What's that thing guys always tell the girl's father? I'll want for nothing, right?"

"Actually, my talks with Jeb are usual focused on the fact that he tried to kill me, but hey. Your fantasies are all yours. And I love being apart of them, by the way."

I yawned again. "I'm gonna go to bed now, Fang. Wake me up when it's my turn, alright?"

"Sure."

"I mean it."

"Just sleep, Max. Everything's fine." He winked. "No worries. The man is here."

I giggled, which was unlike me normally, but I was alone with Fang. Completely alone. For a second, I worried about what was going on with the others and if they were okay. Then Fang had to go and lay a hand on my arm, running it up into he got to my hand, quickly interlacing my fingers. No worries. The man is here. I wanted to kick him in the balls really bad for that one, but I fell asleep on accident. Which was fine too.


	7. Chapter 7

Island Time

Chapter 7

"Fang. Fang, get up. Fang. Now. Fang, the sun is up. I mean it. Get up."

He groaned. "Max, it's vacation."

"No," I told him, frowning. "We're on a scouting trip."

"In which everyone will assume that we'll take our time getting back. You know why? It's a vacation."

"No, it's not. Now get up."

Forcing himself up, Fang opened his eyes to stare at me. "You, Max, are a very demanding person."

"Well, if you would just do like we're supposed to-"

Suddenly, Fang pounced on me, holding me down to the ground. A few weeks had passed with no sign of any horrible disease. At this point, Fang and I were spending more time making out than actually searching for something. "You've been annoying this whole trip."

"Sorry that I want to just finish what we need to do and go back home."

"Why though, Max?" He kissed me quickly. "Don't you like being alone?"

"I get creeped out, hanging around these ghost towns. I keep expecting some sort of monster to jump out and kill us. Then what?"

"The great Maximum Ride fears death?" Fang laughed, rubbing his head against my neck. I squirmed a little bit. "You know, Max, I think that you-"

"…What, Fang?"

He was no longer looking at me, but past me. "Shhh."

As I was still being held down by him, I just laid there, straining my ears to hear.

Currently, we were where the ocean line ended, making a coast out of an area that had never had an ocean before. I got to have watch that night and spent it watching waves as Fang slept next to me. Behind us stood a town full of dead bodies. Well, full of the dead bodies that weren't drug back out to sea.

"Did you hear something?" I asked when we laid there for a good two minutes. "Because, Fang, if this your excuse for laying on top of me-"

"I seriously thought that I heard something," he said, still not moving. I was starting to notice that his heat was pooling near my stomach.

"Fang."

"What?"

I just looked down. Fang got embarrassed and rolled off me, though he immediately got up.

"Come on. Let's go." He pulled on his backpack before he started to walk off, leaving his hoodie that he took off last night behind.

"Fang, you're forgetting-"

"You're freaking shivering, Max. You wear it. I told you to bring a jacket or something."

I frowned, pulling it on. Fang's wing holes were in different places than mine, as his wingspan was bigger than mine. Not to mention he was bulkier than me, so the hoodie itself was too big for me.

"How was I supposed to know that it would be cold here?"

"I told you it would be. Max, it's like winter now. I guess. Fall maybe?"

I rushed to catch up with him. "Anyways, we need to think about what could possibly be here."

"Well, we've faced every mutant creature known to mankind, so I think we'll be fine."

"Well, I will," I said, now walking slightly in front of him. Fang let me. I think that he liked me being in charge. I know I did. "You, however, might not make it out of this alive."

"What will you ever do without me?"

"Finally live a fulfilling life?"

"Please. Your life is the best it's going to get, right here, right now with me."

"I don't know about that," I said, trying to keep the conversation going while still being on the look out for any baddies in buildings. It looked like we were in a residential area. I was afraid of going into the houses because I really didn't feel like looking at poor, dead families right now. "Doesn't this feel eerie to you? Like something bad is gonna happen?"

Fang reached forward and grabbed my hand. "I'm right here with you, Max. Everything here is probably dead."

"Then what did you hear?"

"Maybe it's all in my mind," he said. "It is a vast and wondrous thing, my mind."

"Very empty also."

Fang moved to stand next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Let's just look for signs of life and then move on to the next place."

"Wouldn't it be easier to fly and look down over head?" I asked.

"No. Then we couldn't see in windows and things."

"I don't like being on the ground. I fight better in the air."

I felt Fang stiff for a moment. He told me about when Maya died, in the air, and I don't think he liked thinking about that. I glanced at his face before back around at the homes.

"Look at the watermarks on the houses," I mentioned to Fang to get his mind off things. "These poor people…"

Fang let out a breath slowly. "I knew I should have brought Iggy with me."

"Why?"

"You're a girl. You're going to sit here and think about the 'dead people'."

"Shut up. Like you don't think about it too." I wrapped my arms around myself. "What if we had been born normal, Fang? And were just sitting at home when a wave just came and drug us out of our house."

"…What I just got from that scenario was that in a perfect world, you would want to live with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I've lived with you my whole life, so I couldn't imagine seriously not living with you ever again. I mean even when you were gone, I figured you'd come back eventually."

"Always."

We were quiet after that as we walked through the deserted town. Eventually, Fang convinced me to start going into the houses to look for food, because he was hungry. I hated seeing the dead children in the houses. It was so…creepy.

"You believe in ghosts, Max?"

"No."

He rammed the locked door one more time and finally the lock broke. "If ever a place was haunted, I'd give it to this place."

"Worse than Lavender Town."

"What?"

I just shook my head as Fang led me into the house. No one was in this one, but we did find some sodas. They were one of the things that didn't spoil quickly, even a year out. While I was opening a coke, Fang found something even better.

"Guess who found the liquor cabinet?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Fang. We are on a mission and-"

"Chill, we're not drinking it now."

I turned and saw him putting bottles into his backpack. "Fang-"

"We'll take it back home with us. Then, when we're alone and have nothing to do, we can drink a little."

"Fang-"

"You're the one that was complaining about not being twenty-one, Max. Welp, seeing as America is currently underwater, I think we can drink all we want. Who's going to stop us? Well, your mom, but we get a lot passed her. A lot."

"You make it sound like we do more than we do."

"We do enough."

"But not that."

"Not what?"

"Fang."

"What? You want to be twenty-one, right? Twenty-one year olds can handle that kind of stuff."

"Yeah and most twenty-one year old guys don't get hard from just being near someone."

"You were rubbing against me and you know it."

"Yes, Fang, as I waited to see if you really did hear anything in the supposed to be deserted town, I just couldn't resist teasing you."

"Ha. I knew it."

I found an unopened pack of cookies and opened it. I decided to risk it with them, not caring if they were rotten or not. "Oreo, Fang? No, wait; I wouldn't want the old, sophisticated man to have such childish things."

"There ain't nothing wrong with having a cookie now and again."

He came over to me and took about half the pack before slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "Ready? Let's go to another house."

I sullenly followed him out of the house. At first, it seemed like it would be fun, just me and Fang out exploring. I had learned though that fun was hard to find with dead body's everywhere and the constant smell of rotting flesh on our first few missions.

"I don't want to go in there, Fang."

He stopped in front of another house. "How come?"

"I can smell it from here. It smells worse than any other house. No. You go in and I stay."

Fang sighed before setting his bag at my feet. "Fine. Stay here. Call out for me if you need me."

I just nodded as I stood with my arms crossed, waiting for him to return. Being in this ghost town was bad enough, but then when I was all alone, it got worse. I kept hearing things and seeing stuff out of the corner of my eyes. I don't know why I was letting myself get so freaked. I had seen worse stuff. Lots and lots of worse stuff. But for some reason, I just couldn't shake the creepy feeling.

"Fang?" I called out after about ten minutes. "Hurry up, Fang…Fang, I'm serious. Come on. I don't like being out here alone."

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. How did I miss someone coming up behind me? Thinking quickly, I elbowed the person hard in the ribs before stomping on their foot. They let me go and I turned around to face them.

"Damn it, Max. Don't you know how to take a joke?"

I frowned. "How'd you get behind me, Fang?"

"I went out the backdoor, flew a little bit behind you and then just snuck up. It was too easy. You're too soft."

"No. You're just too good at snooping."

Fang shrugged. "Anyways, you want to fly out to another island? I don't think that there's anything here."

"Yeah, sure," I said, trying to open my wings. His hoodie was making it difficult, but I didn't want to take it off just yet. Fang was already flying away though, so I moved my wings around until they found the slits.

"Fang, you jerk," I called after him, picking up his bag off the ground before running after him. "You left your stuff."

I flew after him, quickly catching up. Fang just stared at me, but it was starting to annoy me.

"Take the bag, Fang."

"Why should I? Carry it for me."

"What? No."

"Why? Because you can't?"

"No. Can you not?"

"No. Why don't you want to? Can you not carry a little bag, Max?"

"I already have mine, so it's not fair."

"You and your fairness." Finally he reached out and took the pack from me. "The alcohol makes it so heavy."

"Don't break those bottles in your bag."

"Gee, really, Max? I didn't know."

I made a face. "I liked it better when you didn't talk."

"Me too."

We flew in silence for awhile. I was trying to ignore him all together, but he kept moving in the air from side to side of me. When it was clear that wouldn't work, he flew over me. Still not taking the bait, he finally gave up and just flew next to me in silence. As we flew further in, we ended up over water again. I kept staring down into it, trying to imagine how any normal person survived this.

"You okay?"

I jumped a little, if you can do that in the air, as I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

"You seem…sad."

I shook my head. "You were right. You should have taken Iggy."

"That was a joke, Max. I can't make out with Iggy. Well, I could, but-"

"Stop trying to make me laugh, Fang. It's not going to work. I swear it's not."

"Why are you so upset, Max? You knew that mostly everyone died. We've seen the dead bodies every single time we leave the island. It's not our fault that we lived. We didn't choose to."

"I know. It's not that. It's just…can't you feel all the sadness? I can. Things back home have just been so…easy. It's so hard to forget that the rest of the world is mostly dead."

In the middle of the water we were flying over, a tall building stuck out. Fang flew over to it and I followed, landing right next to him.

"That hoodie is not working for your wings. You wanna take it off?"

Not really. "Why? Do you want it back?"

"Nope. You keep it." Fang sat his bag down before getting on his knees to look through it. "Hungry?"

"You eat too much."

"I've been spoiled the past few months. Sue me."

He pulled out a bag of now crushed chips that he found at some point. Sitting down, he patted the area next to him.

"You still look cold," Fang said as he opened the bag.

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Come here." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You so just want to be close to me."

"No," he said as he offered me the bag of chips. "You stink."

"No more than you do."

"Yes, more." He moved his head to my hair and smelled it. "See? That's horrible."

"I smell like you because of this stupid hoodie."

"That's the thing though, Max. I smell like a guy. You're supposed to smell good. You don't."

"You are really not winning over any points right now."

"Who needs points when you already have the high score?"

"You have to remember that everyone else is getting points too. What comes up must come down."

"Look at you, showing off that fine education of yours." Fang kissed my cheek. I smiled a little. Fang ate a few chips before going back to me. "This trip is so boring. I wish something would happen. We've been to nearly all of the places the ship went and still haven't found any virus. I want something to happen."

"Not me. I very much enjoy have a relaxed life, thanks."

"Not me. I like fighting."

"I'm sure that this won't be the end of our battles. We can't stay safe forever."

"Of course not, our fearless leader will get us into a jam soon enough."

"I'm glad you think that I'm fearless."

"I think you're more than fearless." Fang kissed me again, this time on the lips. "More chips?"

"No. I want to keep going."

"Max, there's no threat to just chilling somewhere for awhile."

"I just like being back with the others better."

"Again, I should have taken Iggy. He would have been fine with just hanging out for awhile."

"Maybe you should have then," I said, pushing his arm off. Fang sighed.

"Whatever, Max."

Fang finished the bag of chips without offering me any before standing up. When I just sat there, he said, "Are you coming, or what?"

"What's with the attitude?"

"Max, you're the one that wanted to go, so let's just go, alright?"

"Fine, you stupid jerk." I pulled off his hoodie. "Here. I fly better without it."

Rolling his eyes, Fang snatched it from me before running to the edge of the building and jumping off. For a moment, I imagined him not having wings and falling to his death. Then I remembered he also had gills, so it wouldn't matter. Oh well.

Jumping off myself, I flew behind Fang for awhile before I remembered that I was leader. Flying faster, I flew a few good yards ahead of him just to prove a point. I guess he was still mad too because he let me.

The next land that we found was the downtown part of some city. I immediately landed, but Fang kept on. You know what? I don't care. I watched him fly passed me, though he did land somewhere in the city. I decided to not look for him, if only because we both needed time to cool off.

I didn't really enjoy scouting. I didn't see the point in it. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the world is dead. And even if we do find someone, we have no way to help them. Fang and I can't just carry people back with us. It's too far. Not to mention the fact that they sent us out here, looking for whatever killed those stupid scientists. It's just not fair.

Since Fang was off exploring, I found a street corner to sit on and pulled out the map Mom gave us. Estimating the distance between where we just came from to here, I began to fill it in.

I was kind of hoping that we would run into some towns that hadn't been destroyed by water, but rather fire. Then I wouldn't have to see the dead bodies, as they would have been burned to ash.

While I was working, I thought that I heard something behind me, but when I turned, nothing was there. I frowned, but turned back to my work. When I heard the sound of footsteps again, I decided it was Fang trying to play a trick on me.

"Cut it out, Fang. You're not funny. I can freaking hear you."

Still, I heard footsteps. Sighing, I figured that he was just trying to freak me out a little as payback for not wanting to make out on the building.

"You know that I don't scare that easy, Fang. I mean, come on. What do you think I am? Five? At least give me the respect of scaring me prop- Ah!"

I cursed as something bit into my flesh. As I jumped up, the thing let go, but immediately bit my arm. Looking to see what it was, I found a clearly pissed off Golden Retriever. I punched at it with my other hand and it fell off, though it immediately went into an attack stance.

I had never had to kill a dog, but I did this one. I mean, I could have just flown away, but then it might have gone out and found Fang. Plus, I was kind of angry that it bit me. That might have factored in a little…

After I was sure the dog was dead (Courtesy of a crushed skull), I went to my bag to find some bandages to wrap my wounds, but then I remembered that Fang had the medical stuff. Great.

"And I liked this shirt," I grumbled as I ripped off the sleeves so that I could wrap my wounds. After that was done, I decided I should go find Fang incase he too ran into crazed dogs.

"Fang," I called out as I walked through the empty city. Or what I assumed was empty. I only yelled for him a few times before realizing that I could be attracting the attention of something I don't want if I did that. So I kept my mouth shut after that and just looked.

"There you are."

Fang looked up at me before frowning and putting something in his bag. He was in a drug store.

"Hang on a second, Max," he said, clearly not wanting me to see what he was doing. I frowned, starting to go over there, but Fang quickly rushed to me, pushing me back out of the building. "Hey, what happened to you? You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"No. Did someone attack you?"

"Just a stupid dog."

Fang snickered. "You let a dog get you? The great Maximum Ride got hurt by a little doggie?"

"I don't want to talk about that. Tell me what you were doing," I said, pushing his hands off.

"Not now. In all seriousness, right now I want to take care of your wounds."

"They're not that bad."

"Max, if the dog attacked you, he could have had rabies or whatever the heck we're supposed to be looking for."

I shook my head. "He wasn't foaming or limping or anything."

Fang got on his knees to pull the bandages out of his pack. I craned my neck to see what he had put in there, but couldn't see anything incriminating.

"Fine, but if you start to lose it, I'm leaving you behind. If I can find a gun, I might think about humanely shooting you in the head. You know, Ol' Yeller style."

"Great, Fang. You know, I find it amazing that you haven't had more girlfriends, the way you have with women."

"Only got eyes for you, babe," he mumbled as he got to work on my wounds. "Damn, he bit you good."

"Yeah."

"Lucky you it wasn't a pit. He'd have taken your arm off."

After Fang bandaged my arm, he kissed it, making me push his head away. "You're such a loser."

"You know you like it though." Fang sighed as he finished my other cut. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

I rolled my eyes. "It wouldn't have changed anything."

"How did you not see it coming?"

"I was working on the map."

"Ah." He kissed me once before going back to his bag to put the gauze away. He pulled out his hoodie though. "Here you go."

"What makes you think I want it now?"

"Because I know you." He pulled it over my head without even asking, leaving me no choice than to put my arms through. "There. All better, eh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Now tell me what you were doing in the store."

"All in due time, Max." He pulled back on his bag before slipping his hands into his pockets. "Besides the stupid mutt, you find anything else?"

"No," I said, falling in step with him. I decided to let whatever he stole go for now, if only because we still had a mission to do. "Fang, I've been thinking."

"Do share."

I elbowed him. "You know how not everywhere flooded?"

"Hmmm?"

"Like how this is all clear up here?"

"The water receded, Max."

"No. Not in this part of town."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the buildings. Watermarks."

"Not convinced."

"Well, think about that store you were just in. Didn't you notice how all the tuff in there wasn't waterlogged? Or moldy? Water had never been in there. It's the same with some of the houses we go in."

Fang thought for a second. "What's your point though?"

"Why didn't people just come here? To this part of town? Where the water didn't reach?"

"I'm sure they did."

"Then where are they now? And what about the people that were already in this part of town?" Now that I was thinking about it, I got into a groove. "And what about those people we saw that were murdered? Two days ago?"

"What about them?"

"Well?"

"Max, I thought we agreed that other people killed them for their supplies and stuff?"

"I know, but Fang, what happened to the murders then? Even if they were later killed, what happened to the people that killed them? And in turn the next person?"

Fang glanced at me. "You think too much."

"I'm just saying, people did survive. So where are they?"

He took a second to respond. "While you do have a point, that's the whole reason for us being out here, Max. To investigate."

I snorted. "What happened to the vacation?"

"That too." Fang stopped walking suddenly so that he was behind me. Putting his hands around my waist, he lifted me up. "After all, Max, since our honeymoon suite got ruined, we have to find another, right?"

"Fang, put me down. And that was almost a year ago."

"Still." He kissed my neck before setting me down. "My little Max isn't so innocent these days, huh?"

"Fang-"

"It's okay. Makes for a better honeymoon."

"You're an ass sometimes."

"I could be in your ass sometimes."

"Okay, this has gone far enough," I said, blushing while pushing his arms away. "Just…stop, okay, Fang?"

"I'm kidding, Max." He pulled me back and kissed the back of my head. "So anyways, what way do you want to head from here?"

"Let's just keep going straight. I mean, somewhere around here is supposed to be that deadly plant, right?"

"Supposed to be."

I yawned a little bit as we kept walking. "Well, I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are. You didn't wake me up for watch last night."

"You looked so tired. Sorry."

He shrugged a little bit. "It's not like we have a schedule. If you want to find somewhere to sleep, I'll keep watch, Max. I don't want to run into something and you not be on your game."

"I'm always game, Fang."

"That's why I always have to save your butt," he said. "Though your butt is kind of cute."

"Fang."

"I was quoting you. You called my cute first."

"When?"

"That day we overslept. You said I had a cute butt."

"I did not."

"Max, you were practically drooling over it. And then, when we were walking out of the cave, you squeezed it-"

"Liar! You're the one that did that to me!"

"Calm down. You're clearly getting worked up because you hate when I call you out on stuff."

"Fang."

He just laughed. "So anyways, how much further do you think we should go today?"

"Fang, you hardly have done a thing today."

"I know, Max, but-"

"You sure do whine enough. All you ever wanted to do was get off the island and now-"

"Max, I just wanted to get off the island so that we could be alone. I didn't realize you'd be this annoying."

"Ha ha."

Fang and I spent a few more hours investigating the town, but found nothing. We instead headed north. We decided to fly for awhile, but when the sun went down, so did we. Sometime past sunset, we set up camp in a clearing. I went to bathe alone in the ocean, leaving Fang at camp. He had made a fire by the time I got back. I went to put my other clothes in my bag, giving him back his hoodie in the process. He didn't even acknowledge me as he went off to take his own bath, but he just put his same, smelly clothes on. I made sure to sit on the other side of the clearing.

"I hate carrying these bottles around," Fang said as we sat down for dinner, which consisted of a bag of Cheetos I found earlier and a coke.

"I told you not to take them. We don't need to be getting drunk."

"Yes, Max, we do."

"We're working."

"Right now, we're off duty."

"Fang-"

"Come on, Max. We've got drinks here, you know, for chasers and stuff."

"No."

He laid down on his back. "Fine. No drinking. Tonight."

"But?"

"But," he continued, like I knew he would, "the night that we finish this little, uh, mission thing, it's totally on."

"Fang, I've never, like…drank before."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Have you?"

"Nothing, like, serious, no."

"When have you drank something?"

"Back when I left you guys. You know, when I tried to start my own group."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Nothing heavy or anything, Max. And only alone, if that's what you're thinking of."

I laid down across the clearing from him. "I'm not thinking of anything."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Whatever."

As I was on my side, facing away from him, I knew that he couldn't tell that my face showed what and who I was really thinking of him getting drunk with. "Don't get too comfortable over there, Fang. You're still on duty."

"Right. I've gotta watch. Cool. Whatever."

I was so tired of whatever. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten to see if he was going to say anything else to me before falling asleep. He didn't.

It was a few hours later when I could feel someone standing over me. I could tell it was Fang by his breathing. Thinking it was my turn for watch, I almost said something, but then Fang did, not realizing I was awake.

"Why are you all the way over here? Away from the fire? You're always so stupid," he mumbled and then I felt something being draped over me. His hoodie. "There."

Never even opening my eyes, I drifted back to sleep. Fang never woke me up for my watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Island Time

Chapter 8

"Max?" Fang nudged me with his foot. "Hey, Max. Come on."

I groaned a little. "Fang, stop."

"Come on. Time to get up."

"Watch?"

"No. It's morning."

"I don't feel good."

"You're just overly tired. Come on."

"Fang, I seriously don't feel good."

Fang got onto his knees next to me and flipped me over onto my back, none to gently either. "Sick?"

I just moaned, opening my eyes slightly. It was too bright. "Fang, just let me-"

"If you're sick, you have got to let me know what's wrong."

"My stomach and…my arm."

"Arm?" He frowned. "Sit up."

"Fang-"

Ignoring this, he pushed my shirt off, leaving me in my bra. As I had changed shirts, that was the only way to see my bandages.

"Hey-"

"God, look at it," he mumbled as he started to unwrap the bandages around my wounds. The bite marks looked normal, all scabbed over like they should be. It was around my arm that was messed up, discolored. My skin was tinted black, slowly getting darker as it got around the lacerations.

"Fang-"

"I'm…we're…going to…get someone to look at it."

"Who?"

"I'll find someone."

"Fang, you don't think-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"That dog-"

"No, Max." He stared into my eyes. "You're fine. I'm getting you some sort of help. A doctor. It'll be okay."

"What if I give it to you?"

"There's nothing to give me. Besides, even if there were, the dog bit you. That's why your arm is messed up." He gave me a sad smile. "Unless you plan on biting me, I'll be okay."

I stared at him for a second. "Can I put my shirt back on?"

"Let me bandage you again first."

I laid back down, staring at Fang as he tended to my arm to the best of his ability. After he did that, he ran a hand down my stomach and kissed my head.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know."

"Here." He made me sit a little before putting my shirt on. I winced when I pulled my arm through the sleeve. Fang then picked up his hoodie and put it on me, being gentler with my arms this time. "There. I'll make this all better. Okay?"

"Fang-"

"Shut up already." He smiled again before standing. "Now, can you stand?"

I did so shakily though my stomach immediately tried to force those Cheetos back out of my stomach.

"Whoa!" Fang jumped back as I bent over. He then came closer, pulling my hair back. "God, Max. You are sick."

I got back down on knees as I gagged more. My stomach was empty though. After a few more dry heaves, I looked up at Fang.

"You're not going to be able to fly," he told me. "I don't even know where I'm going to fly to. God, Max…Here."

Fang helped me stand before looking around. "Let me put out the fire and stuff. Then we'll worry about how to get you help."

"Angel…I…"

"What?"

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore my pounding head. I felt horrible. "I told Angel she couldn't come because if she got hurt or sick, I couldn't just leave her. Or if it was Nudge, the same."

"Okay," he said, frowning. I finally went over to a tree and sat down with my back against it. "So what?"

"If I have…that thing…they all died from it, Fang. You should just-"

"Shut up, Max. You know I'm not leaving you." He looked over at me. "If you died, I wouldn't kill myself. But I'd be damned if I just like you die. That's when I would kill myself. We're in this for the long haul."

"Fang-"

"I'm going to keep cutting you off, so it's best if you just shut up now."

If I wasn't feeling so horrible, I would have been mad that he was being so short with me, but what could I do? I was having a hard enough time keeping whatever else could be lurking in my stomach down.

"Alright now, come here."

"What?"

"Hold your bag in your arms," Fang said, handing it to me. He pulled on his own bag before picking me up. "God, you're heavy. We're not going to make it very far."

"Fang, you don't have to-"

"I do though, Max." He shifted me a little bit. "You really should try becoming anorexic, Max. The bulimia thing isn't working. You're still heavy."

I just groaned, turning my head to face his shoulder. "My mouth tastes bad."

"When we stop next time, I'll get you something to drink. Or do you have something in your bag?"

I rifled through my bag as Fang began to walk. "A mint."

"Suck on it. It might sooth your stomach." He bounced his arms a little bit, like I was a baby. It just jostled my stomach more.

"Can you not fly?"

"I don't think I can get off the ground with you in my arms like this. I don't want to try and fall with you so sick." He sighed a little. "This is going to take awhile, you know. You should just sleep. You'll probably feel better when you wake up."

"My arm?"

He let out a slow breath. "Maybe the dog has something different. Maybe."

I cuddled against him, hating the fact that I was so vulnerable. Fang tried to kiss me again, but I stopped him.

"I don't want to give you something. Whatever this is."

He still kissed my lips. "I have to die sometime, Max. I want it to be with you."

"If I die, you have to promise something."

"You're not going to die. We don't even know if you have that thing those scientists had."

"I want you to promise that you'll make sure that Nadia doesn't get to control the island."

"So you mean I can't marry her and make a bunch of babies?"

"Fang."

I got kissed again. "It's fine. I've had my eyes on someone else for a long time anyways."

I just moaned, no longer caring what he's planning after my death. I'll be dead anyways.

"I'm kidding," he said, thinking my pain was from his admissions. "If you ever do die, I'll kill whoever killed you and anyone that's important to them. Then I'll make sure there's hell to pay on that island for anyone who thinks they can take your place."

"_Deep vengeance is the daughter of deep silence_," I quoted.

"…Are you trying to say that you want to have a child with me?"

"What? No."

"I think you are." He wagged his eyebrows at me. "I'll screw you as many times as it takes, if you want."

Again, he got a moan.

"You want me to tell you a story to ease your mind?"

"No."

"I can quote things too, you know."

"War movies aren't my thing."

"The articles from Playboy?"

"Shut up."

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying to help pass the time and make you feel better." He shifted his arms again. "I don't know if you noticed, Max, but I am carrying you. I just want you to be comfortable…in your final hours."

"Ha ha."

"I mean, Max, I am your only friend. You should value me more."

"A _friend to all is a friend to none_."

"I don't even know what that means."

"That's Aristotle."

"That rich person clothing store?"

"That's Aeropostale, idiot." I opened my eyes a little to look at him. He was staring straight ahead now though, making sure not to run us into any low hanging branches. "Fang, I think I can walk now."

"No, you can't." He glanced down at me. "Max, if I hadn't had been such a prick and left you, that dog might not have bit you."

"Then he might have bitten you."

"I'd rather have that than this."

"The same."

"That's because you're a stupid girl and are in love with me."

I frowned. "Then what about you?"

"I'm the strong tough, amazing guy."

"And?"

"I love you," he said, shrugging. "I just admit it better than you do."

We didn't speak much after that. I was in and out of it for awhile before I just fell into a long, deep sleep.

* * *

Everything was so eerily silent after Max finally passed out. All Fang could hear was his breathing, her snoring, and the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. It wasn't like he hadn't been alone on the deserted part of the planet before, because he had. It was just…different now that Max might be infected with whatever that dog had. What if…she did die? He might have been joking around with her before, but that scared him more than anything.

"What would I do with your body?" He mumbled to her, honestly more concerned with that. He couldn't take it back to the island for proper burial for fear of contamination. And, if she was contagious, did he now have it too? Would he be the next to die? And if he wasn't…then what? How could he go back to the others and tell them that after all this, after all they had been through, he had failed? Again? Maya and now Max. Not to mention a world. He couldn't save the world. Or Ari, if only for Max's benefit. Fang hadn't do shit for anyone. If Max died, if he had to tell the flock that thanks to him Max was dead…it'd finally be true. Fang would be a failure.

Everything would just fall apart from there. No way he could look at them knowing that thanks to him, Max was dead. Angel, Nudge, Gasman…not even Iggy or Total! Or Max's mother. God, Ella. And…Jeb, if he counted as family these days. It almost made his skin crawl to think about, but Dylan too. He had done such a great job with looking out for Max, but here was Fang, taking over again, only to get her killed. What if Dylan had been there that day…with Maya? Would she still be alive?

"You can't think about that."

And he shouldn't. That was true. Maya was dead. Even if Ari hadn't killed her, she'd have died anyways. Just like Kate and the others. Right? Or…if she hadn't died…Fang would have never gone back to Max. Would he have? He liked to think he would have. When he had, erm, wet dreams about Maya, it was always Max. Max. Though, really, neither girl was really ever in those dreams. At least, not with the looks they had now. That wasn't the point though!

Fang was nearly certain that he would be able to function without Max. After all, he had done so before. It would just be…weird, being there without Max. Knowing that she wouldn't be his first in the most important way. Or only, for that matter. That if he did live for years and years, it would be without her. And maybe that meant something. That Max wasn't the one. If there was a one. Maybe there were multiple and he had just lucked out and met one of them when he was young. It's not like he couldn't see himself with other women, because oh could he, it was just that he couldn't see himself with anyone else long term. Everything with Max had always been that way. Well, since began to think of things like that. Even when he was with Maya, he knew that it was all just a sick game they were all playing, that Dylan would eventually go away and that Max would need him again. And she did. Now. Fang just never knew that Maya would have to die. And now, possibly, Max too.

* * *

When I woke up, it was from the fact that I had to barf again.

"Glad I had already sat you down."

I felt Fang behind me then, rubbing my back. Then he made me stand up and sit down somewhere else, away from my vomit. I was thankful, but my insides weren't.

"You want me to look at your arm again?"

I just laid down back on the ground. Fang pushed up my shirt again, but not to take it off, just to rub my stomach.

"Is that making you feel better or worse? I'll stop if it's worse."

I just moaned, so Fang kept on.

"You know, Max, I was wondering."

"Hmmm?"

"How you knew all those quotes and stuff. I never pegged you for being very intelligent. After all, you have about all the schooling I do, give or take some."

"I just…Mom…Has some books. I read them when we first got on the island. She said…" I stopped to move my head to his lap. "…A leader should be well versed. One was…a book of quotes."

"What else was there?" He started stroking my head as I looked around, trying to figure out where we were.

"A bible."

"Mmm. No _Harry Potter_?"

"No," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"No fun."

"Nope."

"I've honestly never read that."

"Fang, I'd be shocked if you've ever read a book in your life."

He frowned down at me. "I'll have you know that I've read many books."

"The previous mentioned Playboys don't count."

"…I'll have you know that I've read a few books."

Sighing a little, I closed my eyes again. "Where are we?"

"I stopped to eat. Sorry."

"It's fine," I mumbled. "Have you looked at my arm yet?"

"…I'm scared to."

"Fang."

He stroked my face. "I think you'll be fine, Max."

"I just wish that they had told us more about this…problem before they sent us out here."

"They didn't know anything," he sighed. "You're right those. I'll kill them all."

"W-What?"

"If you die. I'll kill those damn scientists. They caused this. They should have protected us better."

"They tried," I said, now trying to keep the bloodshed of my mother's friends to a minimum.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Royce tried to give us shots. You flipped out."

Fang frowned. "You think…this is my fault?"

"What? No."

"Yeah, yeah you do. You think that I forced you not to take the shots."

"Fang-"

"Fine. It's my fault. Whatever."

"I don't-"

"Shhh." He ran a hand down my face. "Just be quiet, Max. Rest. We'll be on the move again in a minute."

I sighed a little bit, lying with my head in his lap. "I have to pee."

Fang helped me stand before helping me walk a little ways away. I almost lost my balance, trying to squat, but I maintained that amount of dignity at least.

"You ready now?" He asked when I came back. "Nothing in your system, eh?"

"Fang, let's just go," I mumbled, my head starting to hurt. I opened my wings, trying to stretch them out. Fang saw this and frowned.

"You're not flying."

"My wings are cramping is all."

"You want me to rub them before we take off?"

"No, I'm fine."

Fang still just stared at me for a few seconds. "Max…I'm starting to wonder…do you think we're going about this the right way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going through all this trouble, looking for people. What if...What if it'll be easier to take you…home? To the island? I don't want to, you know, waste my time, be too late."

"Fang…"

"Maybe we should keep going this way, for a little longer." He pulled on his backpack. "You know, just for a little while longer. If no one turns up-"

"What if you have to cut off my arm?"

Fang made a face a the gruesome thought. "Uh, no. Not happening."

"That's how you get things to stop spreading, right?"

He just sighed at me. "We'll jump certain hurdles when we get to them. Now let me carry you. Are your wings fine?"

I nodded a little bit, pulling them back in. "I guess so."

"Good." He handed me my pack before picking me up again. "Oh, you're heavy."

I just cuddled against him, yawning. "I'm sorry that I've ruined our trip."

"That damn dog ruined it."

"Language," I mumbled, feeling tired again. My arm had this dull achy feeling that wouldn't go away. Fang just kept walking.

"When we do run into someone, I hope that they have meat. I'm hungry."

"You're turning into Nudge."

"I don't care. You know what I want? Pizza."

"Mmm."

"And fries. Or ice cream. Yeah. Ice cream." Fang looked down at me, smiling. "I bet I know what you want. You want some of your mom's cookies, huh? Yeah. If things ever get back to normal, I'm sure you'll get some."

Normal. That was almost laughable now. That island was normal now.

"Do you ever think about all those people we knew? Before all this?"

"Hmmm?"

"Like, you'll hate this, but Brigid? Or Anne? Or anyone?"

"Sometimes," I whispered, my voice not able to come out loud. "I just hope that they didn't all suffer too much."

"Yeah," Fang said after a moment. "Me too."

* * *

My stomach was sick most of the night. Mainly because Fang tried to give me food and water, scared he'd dehydrate me or starve me. So that all came back up. Fang took care of me the whole night, exhaustion evident on his face. Fang checked on my arm one more time, finding it still black, if not spreading, before laying down next to me.

"Tell me if you have to puke again. I'll take care of you again," Fang said, staring at me. I was on my side, facing away from him, but I could feel his hand as he ran it up and down my back.

"Sleep, Fang," I mumbled, staring out at the darkness. "I'll take watch."

"No. You're sick."

"You have to sleep sometime."

"I will later."

"When?"

"When I get you safe and fixed."

I wanted to argue with him, but I was tired too. So I fell asleep. Big mistake.

When I woke up, I knew one thing. I was not with Fang. The other thing I knew was that whoever I was with was humming some sort of cheery tune under their breath. Opening my eyes, I found that I was in a house, laying down on the a pallet on the floor of a small room. The other person in the room was a woman, who at the moment was wrapping my arm.

"Oh!"

I jerked back from her. "Wha-"

"You're awake! Oh good. Your husband was very worried. It took us forever to get him to leave the room."

"My...How long have I been out?"

"A day or so when we found you. He put up quite a fight."

The woman was middle aged and had that homely, white woman look. She was kind of heavy and for a moment, I wondered if I could take her, being how sick I was. I was leaning towards hell yeah, but could just be a regular yeah.

"Ronnie! The girl is up," the woman said, heading to the bedroom door. Where was I? "Tell that boy. I'm sure he'll want to know."

I forced myself into a sitting position, looking around. I was in an undershirt now, which allowed anyone access to my arm without stripping me first. Bet Fang's sorry about that.

I was going to walk out of the room when Fang walked in, considerably cleaner than I had seen him in a year. Not to mention someone had cut his hair. Oh, and the new clothes were a nice touch. All in two days, huh?

"You're awake."

"You're…different?"

He smiled, running a hand over his know shaven head. "This was my only shot at an electric razor."

"You've bathed. Like, seriously."

He nodded. "Again, when opportunity knocks and all that."

"New clothes?"

"Nice people, these ones are. They had a son that was a little bit older than me, but he died, so…"

"And…you got married-"

"About that-"

"No, no. Clearly, I do not have to be asked if I want to consent to-"

"Calm down and please be quieter." Fang came closer, closing the door behind him. "I'll explain, promise."

"Okay, then do so."

"This is some sort of religious cult sect thing. They captured us and I had taken your shirt off to mess with your arm. If you're my wife, it's fine, apparently. Besides, Max, they had medicine and stuff. I'll be your husband if it means I can help get you better." He squatted down next to me. "Your arm still looks pretty bad, huh? They've been giving you antibiotics, but I don't think that they're doing much."

"Where are we though?"

"I told you. I got captured. They had guns, you were passed out. I had to go with them. I got taken to this compound and, after claiming you were my wife and needed help, I would put up with these kind people. You know, the usual."

I smiled at him a little. "How long are we staying?"

"Until you're better." He finally sat down. "While we're here though, your name is Lissa and I am Nick."

"Do you like breathing?"

"Your name is Franky."

"Franky. You named me Franky."

"Yes."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Fang gave me a kiss. "It's called saving your life...Franky."

"Is it, Nicky?"

"Yes, it is."

We kissed again before Fang stood. "You need to throw up or anything?"

"No."

"You feel any better?"

"A little."

"You wanna walk around the compound a little? Meet people? We're going to be here until you're all healed."

"I guess so."

Fang helped me to my feet. "Come on, Frank. Let's meet the locals."

I just sighed, following behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Island Time

Chapter 9

Becoming Franky wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I figured that I would have trouble remembering the fact that I should respond when people called out that name. The one thing that was hard? Remembering to call Fang by his newly christened name.

Nick.

Okay, so it wasn't terribly hard. It still was a challenge though. I continually gave everyone that 'Huh?' look when the referred to him as Nick. That and my husband, but that's a different story for another time. Whenever I did mess up though, Fang could easily just pin it on my disease that apparently none of them had encountered before. We were not the only, erm, 'Freaks' there, but we were the only ones with wings. They knew about them though, so that was fine. I think at this point, a year out since the majority of the world was drowned or burned to death, there was nothing that could shock people. Well, maybe a really cool card trick, but who doesn't love those?

Anyways, most of my time was spent holed up in the room assigned to Fang and I. This was mainly due to the fact that I was getting no better, only worse. The whole upper part of my arm has turned a dark, murky black. It kind of reminds me of Fang's wings, honestly. It didn't really hurt to the touch anymore. They had given me some sort of pain pills and I think that Fang's been spiking my drinks with that alcohol that he stole, though I can't say for sure. If he is, I can't find his gain in this, as I'm not really up for any of the 'activities' that might accompany getting drunk. Plus my breath smells like puke. Yeah, there's that. There's always that.

"You up?"

I rolled over to face the door as 'Nick' walks through the door. "Yeah. Did you bring me any food?"

"Yep."

"Right on time."

"Always."

I sat up as Fang set a basket of bread next to me.

"No meat today?"

"Nope, not today. For lunch anyways." He ripped one of the rolls in half before holding a piece out to me. "For you."

I smiled a little, taking it from him. "Thanks."

"You think you're up for a walk a little bit later…Franky?"

"I guess so," I said, frowning. "You know, we're alone."

"I figure it's best to keep up the rouse," he mumbled to me, taking a bite of his roll. "We're going on two weeks here and you're no better."

"I feel better."

"From those pills. You're not actually better."

"Technically no, but if we took some of the pills with us and headed back home now-"

"No, Max. I mean, Frank," Fang said, frowning at me. "I don't want to move you. What if you get worse?"

"Fang, these people can't even help me now! What are they going to do if I get worse?"

"It's Nick, Frank. And I don't know, but more than I could do if it was just us." He stared into my eyes for a moment. "I don't want you to die on me, Max."

"Look at my arm. If you're not going to do something about it, I at least want to get back to my mom and her friends."

"What? So they can experiment on you?"

"Fang, I just want this gone. As shocking as it may be to you, I don't like puking every single hour."

"Max-" He began, slipping already.

"If I have to have one more bible read along-"

"I thought you said that you were reading the bible anyways? Remember? It was one of those books that Dr. Martinez had or something."

"Yeah, but this is a different bible."

"Idiot, they're all the same."

"No, _idiot_ they're not. If they were all the same, why do you think that there are different types of religions?"

"Oh, like you're suddenly big on religion."

"That's the point, F…Nick. I would read it back on the island when I wanted to. Here, it's shoved down my throat."

I got a long stare for a moment before Fang stood up. "Eat your bread…Franky."

"Fang-"

"Nick."

"I just don't want to be here anymore. I know that you're having fun-"

"I am not. I'm saving your life."

"I'm not getting any better, Fang."

"You heard Dr. Troy. If you hadn't came here, you would have-"

"Died, I've heard. He also believes that there's a man that lives in the sky that controls the weather."

"Okay, do you even listen during bible study? They're not Native Americans."

"You're the one that just said all religion is the same."

"Shut up, Max."

"_Franky,_" I said in a mocking tone, which got me the finger. Well then.

With Fang gone, I had to take my walk alone. Which really wasn't so bad. I didn't really want to see him anyways. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I don't care who's wife I'm pretending to be. I'm still the leader. Always.

The compound really wasn't that big, nor was it finished. The walls that encompassed it were still being built and many of the houses were too. The makeshift temple was nice though. I guess. If you like sitting in a place where you're constantly judge by those around you. Personally, I'm not big on that, but hey. We're all different, right?

Fang and I were staying with the Richards. Ronnie and Sharon Richards to be exact. All their children had died recently, though they haven't mentioned what illness overcame them. I think that there are probably many sicknesses around here, given the fact that there is no longer modern medicine. It made me miss my island, being around all these people that I didn't know nor did I know what they could be carrying. I think though, given all the illnesses that had sprang up in the past year, they weren't too worried about whatever it is that has afflicted me. This is probably due also to the fact that Fang told them I had been bitten by a dog, which is how I contracted it. They think that it's not airborne, so I'm not contagious to any of them.

That doesn't mean that I feel safe here. I mean, those people had been ready to kill both Fang and I before they found out that we are, apparently, a very happy, religious couple that has no place to go. I'm not sure why I couldn't have just been injured and him been my brother, who was looking after me, but you know Fang. He probably thinks that us being 'married' means that we can have sex. We can't, so he can keep dreaming.

"Hello, Franky."

I nodded at the man who passed, though I didn't speak to him. Mainly because I didn't know his name, but also because I think here, women can't directly speak to men who aren't related to them. At least, that's the vibe I'm getting, given the fact I have yet to see it done. If I was perfectly healthy, I probably would have already challenged this, but I'm sick and these people are helping me. Kind of. As soon as I'm better, I'll probably denounce all of them. You know, in a very religious way and stuff. Obviously.

I saw random people out and about, but they were all busy. Fang and I didn't have any jobs here, as we were new. I'm sure eventually they'll assign us stuff and I hope for their sake that they leave cooking to the guys around here, if you know what I mean. After all that they've done for me, it would seem almost criminal for me to cook for them.

I made my walk short because my stomach was beginning to hurt again. When I got back to my assigned house, Fang was nowhere to be found, but Sharon was cleaning up around the house. She called out a greeting to me, which I returned.

"Do you need help or anything?" I asked, though I felt very sick. I wanted to sleep. Sharon glanced at me.

"Oh, Franky, you don't look good at all. Come on; let's go lay you down, hmmm?"

She made me go back to the room Fang and I were using. After giving me a few more pills, which I don't think was a very good idea; she made me go to sleep. Before I did though, she mentioned that they had changed me onto something stronger. Oxy something…Co…something hard to say when you've taken as much medicine as I have the past two weeks. When I woke up, it was to Fang's face in mine.

"Nick."

He just stared at me, not even congratulating me on getting it right in the first shot. "No more pills."

"Huh?"

"They're just freaking shoving anything down your throat. No more. You're going to screw up your body."

"Fang-"

"God, what did they give you now?"

"I dunno."

"Max, you just don't take pills from-"

"Franky," I told him. "My name is Franky now."

"You just called me Fang."

"And? I'm on drugs. I can say what I want."

He shook his head, which was still weird to see, as he no longer had his long hair. I was kind of missing it.

"Shut up…Franky." He wouldn't move from his position in front of my face and it was kind of freaking me out.

"Uh, Nick? Personal space? Ever heard of it?"

He blinked. "You are talking really loud."

"You're the one with your face in mine."

"We're married, remember? I can do what I want to you around here."

I sat up a little, moving back from him slightly. "Yeah, have you noticed that?"

"Noticed what?"

"It's like…women are submissive around here."

"I know. Shock to my system after being with you for so long."

I made a face. "It's just…weird. The world's over, but these people still choose to live like this."

"Like what?"

"Like…fearing God and stuff. This place really gives me the creeps."

"They keep forcing you to take damn pills, I'll give something to creep them out." Fang shook his head when I tried to correct his cursing. "Max, I'm having a bad day, okay?"

"Aw, did the other men not respect you?"

"Shut up."

I stared at him. "Where did you go anyways, Fang?"

I got a shrug. "Just out."

"What were you doing?"

"Helping."

"Oh God," I said, laying back down. "You're turning into one of them, you know."

"One of who?"

"Them! These…people. Next thing you know, you're going to be quoting scripture-"

"Actually-"

"We are so not staying, so get it out of your head."

Fang laid down next to me, smiling a little. "What's wrong, Frank? Are your pills making you cranky? Aw."

"Shut up."

He stared at my arm. "I'd kiss you, but that thing is a major turn off. Just saying."

"Fang."

He kissed my head. "Nick."

"We're alone."

"I don't care." I got a kiss on the mouth this time. "Mmmm. Your lips taste funny."

"Thanks," I said dryly as Fang moved to lay on his side next to me.

"Say, Franky?"

"What?"

"…Do you really want to leave?"

"Yes."

"M…Franky."

"Nick, I seriously want to get back to the others. We've already established this stuff isn't contagious, right? And even if it is, they'll quarantine me, I'm sure."

"I dunno, Max. We're kind of in deep here, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes, which gave me a headache. Fang might be onto something, them trying to drug me with these pills. "No, you are."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the one that's working with these people. What do you do anyways?"

"Help harvest and stuff. It's fall, apparently."

"I thought you told me it was winter before?"

"I'm not sure, really." He stroked my stomach. "Plus, as soon as you get better, they're kind of counting on you helping out with the children."

"What?"

"I told them you couldn't cook and, after insisting that yes, it was true, they decided that you could help the teacher."

"Fang, I don't know how to teach," I said, deciding to play along with the idea of us settling down with crazy, overly religious creeps. Yeah.

"You don't have to. What is there to learn? You just tell them about how to add and stuff. You're good with simple math. We at least know that much."

I sighed a little, closing my eyes. "We won't be here that long anyways. Right?"

Fang paused. "I do kind of like it here."

"Fang, what about the flock?"

"I'm not staying let's stay forever, but…I did want a vacation. Plus, they're medicating you." He smiled at me a little. "Who doesn't love medication?"

"You're the one that doesn't want me to keep taking pills."

"Well, I think that they're giving you too much, true, but come on. I would gladly take pills."

"I'm sure," I mumbled, suddenly remembering my theory of Fang putting alcohol in my drinks. "Actually, Nick, I wanted to ask about-"

"There you are, Nick."

Fang sat up as the door opened, trying to make it seem like he didn't want to jump my bones only seconds before. He failed.

"Do you need help with something, Ron?" Fang stood.

"Yes. We're leaving the compound to collect wood. I figured you'd be up for joining us? Unless Franky is sick and you must tend to her."

Fang glanced at me, but I just shook my head.

"I can go," he said, heading out of the room. Ron nodded at me. "Oh. Uh, Frank? You'll be fine, right?"

That wasn't what Ron wanted, I could tell by how he shook his head. Fang asking my opinion? God forbid. No, really, it's probably in their bible.

I don't know how they do it here. I mean, I thought that life on the island was boring, but this place was beyond that. Like drink cyanide or arsenic for fun kind of boring. Yeah, that bad.

I spent the rest of my time somewhere between sleeping and contemplating leaving Fang here with these freaks and taking off for home on my own. Of course I wouldn't, but it was still a fun thought to entertain. And did Dylan cross my mind? Maybe. But Fang's not Angel, so he'll never know unless I tell him when we're in a fight. You know, the usual way he finds out things.

Once again, I was woken up to come eat, though this time it was by Sharon. I actually ate dinner with her at the table, though we had to wait until the guys came back first.

"So you decided to finish dinner on time tonight, huh?" Ron called out, making his wife look down. What is wrong with these people? Fang sat down at the table next to me, running a hand across my arm as he did so. This had to be a culture shock to him seeing as I control most of his life.

"It looks good," Fang told her. He had been talking more around here, which I can only add up to the fact that he was comfortable. Here. With these stupid religious chauvinists. Can't say I'm surprised.

"Hn." Her husband cut into a piece of meat on his plate. "Franky, Nick here was telling me about how you got separated from your group."

I glanced at Fang. "Yes. We've tried to get back to them."

He nodded a little. "They're probably all dead, the flood he told me about. Did they all have wings too?"

"Yes," I answered, not sure what else to say. Dang Fang. What did he tell this guy? Fang cleared his throat.

"Max? Are you not hungry?"

"My stomach's killing me, actually." I stood up. "Uh, excuse me."

I rushed out the door where, behind the house, I vomited. Fang was there for me very quickly.

"Hey, now, you're alright. What are you even throwing up? Your stomach should be empty."

After I finished, he handed me a cup with water in it.

"There you go," he mumbled as I took a sip. I had his hoodie on, so Fang made me take it off so that he could see my arm. The blackness had grown. Fang took a deep breath.

"In the morning."

"In the morning what?"

"In the morning I'm taking you home, back to the island."

"How? I won't be able to fly long."

"I'll," he paused, looking off. "I'm going to have to leave you and come back with help."

I nodded a little bit, trying to comprehend this. "You'll take me to the coast and go back and get a boat or something?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Fang kissed my head. "Right now though, Franky, come back inside and rest. I'll wake you up in the morning when it's time to leave."

"Will we tell them?"

"No, of course not. We're going to leave while they're asleep. You think you'll be able to fly out?"

"Yeah."

"Once we get to the coast, I'll kill you some animals, gather you some food, and make sure you have enough water. I shouldn't be gone long. Alright?"

I nodded a little bit. "Alright."

* * *

It wasn't that hard to leave. I mean, here in this weird religious place, everyone went to bed rather early. There was some guys that guarded the place, but Fang, who had been guard a few nights ago, knew how to get around them.

"I feel so much better, just getting away from them."

Fang shook his head, flying close to me. "I don't know. I liked it there. I mean, I could do without the religious stuff, but even with it, I liked it."

"That's because all those guys were so hell bent on controlling their women."

"Yeah, it's a nice dream for me to have, huh?" Fang smirked at me a little. "Me being in control of this relationship. I love the idea."

"You stand alone on that one. And I do not control you that much. Really, I think we're pretty equal."

Fang nodded a little in the darkness. "We are, in some aspects. In others though, you're very much in control of my life."

"But-"

"It's okay, Max. I rather like it."

We flew in silence for a few more minutes before I got dizzy. I didn't tell Fang though, but he realized how I was feeling after a few minutes.

"Max, you're flying so freaking slow. What's up? You tired?"

"No, I'm-"

"Come here." Fang got under me, waiting for me to stop flying. When I did and he caught me, I almost feared I would bring Fang down. He found his footing, or, uh winging, and began to fly again.

"I've got you. You can't quit digging your nails into my neck."

I released him, settling into his arms. "Sorry."

"Did you really think I'd drop you?" Fang looked down at me as you would a child that was scared, with his knowing smile. Since when does Fang smile so much? Maybe it was those painkillers, which Sharon had hopped me up on before bed, mind you.

"No," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Fang?"

"What?"

"My bag is very uncomfortable."

Fang had to move his hands around so that I could slip it off. "Better?"

"Much," I said as I sat it on my stomach. Fang shifted me in his arms again, sighing a little.

"I don't want to leave you, Max. I really don't."

"It's fine, Fang. It's for the better. It's the only way to get me back to the island."

"Maybe I should try and carry you-"

"It won't work. We tire ourselves out flying there. Even if I flied half and you carried me half, it'd still be way too much."

"Max, you're rationalizing."

"Good!"

"No. It's just not that simple."

I stared up at him. "It's not the first time you've left me and, shockingly enough, I actually want you to this time. If it's the only way to save me, you have to do it."

"What if it's not though? What if something gets you while I'm gone?" He was looking out at the night again. "I'll never, like, get over that."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"Fang, you were the one that came up with this plan."

"Yeah, but the closer we get to it, the more freaked I get. I just keep thinking of you, here, waiting for me. I know if the roles were reversed, you'd never leave me."

"I would too."

He looked down at me. "If I show up there without you, your little boy toy will be angry with me."

I blushed. "Dylan and I are friends."

"Right." He sighed. "I love you more than him, you know."

"How do you figure?"

"He loves you because he has to. He's been programmed to. He was made to. Not even him. He's the clone of the one made to love you." Fang looked down at me. "I love you because I want to. Not because someone told me that I was made for you. I just know that I am. And if I'm not…Fuck it. I like being with you."

"Language."

"I'm professing my undying love for you and you're getting onto me because my language?"

"I don't like cursing."

Leaning down, Fang kissed my head. "Shut up, Max."

We landed around sunup so that Fang could rest.

"You think that they know we're gone by now?"

"Probably," he told me, running a hand through his now shaven hair. I was learning to like it. It reminded me of when he got it cut that time in New York. Besides, it was too long before. It made him look like a girl.

"They'll flip when they see your hair," I told him from my spot leaning against a tree. My arm felt like it was on fire.

"Not as much as they will when they hear that Max is a zombie."

"I am not. And what are you talking about?"

"Gasman thinks that the people turned into zombies. Zeds, I think is what he called them."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a zombie."

"You want me, babe? Want my brains?"

"Ha ha."

He came closer, sitting down right next to me. "I want your brains, Max. In fact, I want more than that. I want all of you. Every inch."

"I'd shut up now if I were you."

"No can do, Max." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I love you."

"You've said it enough for the day, thanks."

"I'll never say it enough." He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning at me either. "Max, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you are, um, you know, infected…you don't expect me to die a virgin, do you?"

"What?"

He gave me a solemn look and I wasn't sure if this was a joke or he was serious. "If you're going to die, we don't have much time. If you die, I'm going to have to get out there hard, you know. No pun intended."

"Wait, so you're asking me to…so that _you_ won't die a virgin?" He nodded. "That makes no sense."

"I always planned on, you know, being with you. If you die before we get that done, I'm just making sure that you know that I'm not going to be mourning you for years and years. I'm getting laid."

"You're an jerk."

"I'll never love again, Max," he said, which tipped me off that this was meant to be a joke. "You are the wind beneath my wings. Quite literally."

I stared at him. "If I'm not infected, this conversation just set back our sex date by months, if not years."

Fang just sighed. "I figured as much."

I closed my eyes, leaning against him. "Fang?"

"What?"

"…If I do die, it's not like we're married or anything. I don't expect you to go out and screw every girl on the island the day after I'm in the ground, but I expect you to move on."

"That's where you're wrong, Max." He looked down at me. "Max and Fang might not be married, but Franky and Nick very much so are. Nick loves Franky. He'd freaking cut off his balls for her."

"She'd divorce him if he had no balls."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Even if he did it to save her life?"

"Even so."

* * *

When we got back to the first coast that Fang and I had landed on all those weeks ago, a few days had passed. He immediately went to work gathering me meat and sticks to build fires. He was leaving me most of the supplies in his bag. Really, about a day ago, he should have taken off. He was stalling though, not wanting to leave me alone.

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

It was afternoon and Fang was napping.

"You should go now."

"I told you. It looks like it'll rain. I'll wait."

I looked up at the one cloud in the sky. "Fang, are you a Soviet?"

"I don't even know what that is, so no."

"'cause you're stallin'."

"What?"

"It's something I heard at school, once. When I was there before you came back."

"Hn."

I watched him for a second before tentatively poking my arm. The pain that shot through me made me wince. Fang glanced over before shaking his head.

"You know, Max, that's not helping you get any-"

"What's that?"

Fang sat up and looked at what I was pointing at in the sky. Whatever it was, it was flying at us at a rapid speed.

"Shit," Fang said and for once, I didn't correct him. Standing up, Fang was ready to pounce on whatever it was. "Max, go hide."

"What?"

"You're sick," he reasoned.

"Fang-"

"Go-"

Then it landed. I blinked. Fang's eyes turned to slits.

"Dylan?"

He pulled in his wings. "I told you I'd come for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Island Time

Chapter 10

Though Fang hated the idea, the only way to get me back to the island was for he and Dylan to take turns carrying me. My times with Fang was normal, me cuddled against him, taking those times to sleep as in Fang's arms was most comfortable. With Dylan, it was awkward and I felt horrible. He was clearly nervous too, especially with Fang breathing down our necks. I mean, gosh, did he think I was just going to strip naked with Dylan in the air or something?

Anyways, I had never been happier to be back on the island. When we landed, Fang had me in his arms. Some people around came to see what was going on, but Fang just ignored them, carrying me to the caves, headed to find my mother or Dr. Royce. Dylan tailed us, though Fang was walking quickly in a vain attempt to lose him.

"Max."

Fang stopped in front of my mother. "Max is sick."

At the moment, I was half out of it. We had finally run out of those pain pills and my arm was killing me.

"Wha-"

Fang sat me down on some empty counter space. "Here, look."

He pulled off my hoodie as some of the other scientists started to gather around. "Look at her arm."

Dylan came closer, also looking even though he had seen it before. "Wow, it grew."

Dr. Royce, who had been at the other side of the room, suddenly was animated. "Can you walk?"

Like I said, I felt horrible. I tried to get down, but Fang moved to pick me up again. Dylan beat him to it.

"You-"

"Not now," Dylan groaned, following after Dr. Royce. "We can fight later, when Max is better."

My mother was the only other person that Dr. Royce let come with us. He took us to a different lab, where we could be alone.

"Sit her down here," he said, pointing to an operating table. Fang must have seen the look on my face at the notion, because he stepped forward, running a hand down my face.

"You're fine," he mumbled as Dr. Royce went to go get something. My mother picked up my arm, staring at it.

"How did this happen?"

Fang took that. "We were in a city, but no one was around. We split up-"

"You left her," Dylan corrected.

"-and a dog attacked her. The next morning, she couldn't wake up. Oh, and shut the fuck up, Dylan."

"You were the one that was just going to leave her out there without me."

"Yeah? What would you have had me do?"

"I wouldn't have let her get hurt."

"Both of you stop," Dr. Martinez told them as Dr. Royce returned. "This is serious."

I folded into myself when I saw Royce had a syringe. Fang's jaw was set, but he said nothing.

"This is going to put you out, Max," the scientist told me. "I'm going to have to-"

"Does she have it? Is this what those guys had?" Fang asked. The doctor sighed.

"Fang, what I need from you is to go into the lab next door. Dr. Martinez is going to run some tests on you and Dylan. Anyone that Max has been in contact with could be at risk."

Great, I infected the only two guys that could ever even begin to put up with me. Just my luck.

Fang seemed angry at the thought of this. He looked at me. "Do you want me to leave you?"

I nodded a little bit. Fang ran his hand down my face one more time before walking out, Dylan right after him. I could hear their argument starting up again as they left. My mother wasn't as easy to get rid of. She wanted to help deal with me, not my two…stalkers. When Dr. Royce finally got her to leave, he explained this to me.

"You can never have someone working on their own kid," he told me, staring down at me. "Max, are you ready? You'll be down for awhile, but I have to get samples from you."

"Do I have what they had?"

"I think so, yes."

Closing my eyes, I nodded when he asked if I was ready. Then, I finally went into a sleep that wasn't fitful.

* * *

I had a weird dream while I was out. Fang and I were together, like serious together, and talking about our future. We were trying to explain to Iggy that we wanted to move in together, but he just kept telling us that there were no new caves available to accommodate us. We both told him that we were leaving the island, but he wouldn't listen. Then we ran into Nudge, who was talking in gibberish, but wouldn't shut up. Something about Jessie or Kyle or Kevin or something. Angel and Ella, who never really spent time together, were with each other when we saw them. Angel was crying while Ella comforted her. Apparently, Total had been bitten by another dog and was going to die. We were comforting her when Gasman came running up and shot me. When I looked to Fang for help, he told me he was sorry and that he loved me, but this was for the best. I was, after all, a zombie. They would have to cut my head off. Right when Iggy showed up with the meat clever, Dylan came to my rescue. I woke up as he flew me away.

"Max?"

I groaned a little.

"Are you awake?"

I let my breath out slowly. "Y-Yeah."

I felt someone run their hand down my face, like Fang had before. Only this wasn't Fang.

"S-Stop."

Dylan sighed a little as I finally opened my eyes. I was somewhere in the caves, laying on a pallet on the floor. Fang, or so I assume, had covered me over with sheets and blankets, not to mention put his hoodie on me.

"Where's Fang?" I looked around, but we were off in a cavern, just the two of us.

"I told him to go get something to eat. You've been out for two days. He hasn't left your side." Dylan shrugged a little. "I felt bad for him. By the way, don't go over to the right corner."

"Why?"

"That's where he's been peeing."

I made a face and Dylan laughed. I guess he was joking…I hope… Any who, I looked to my arm and saw that it was still attached to my body. I tried to lift it up, but pain shot through my body. Okay, so mark ping pong off my list of activities.

"You're still weak," Dylan said, laying a hand on my arm. "You're alright, but-"

"Am I infected?"

He looked off. "You-"

"Max!" Suddenly, Fang was back. "You're awake. Oh, God. Get away from her."

Fang pushed Dylan away, suddenly bending down next to me. "Are you okay? Huh?"

"Fang-"

"Shhh." He picked up a cup with some sort of liquid in this. "Royce said to give this to you when you woke up. Here. Drink."

Whatever it was that he forced down my throat was bitter, but I was too weak to resist. After he finished giving it to me, Fang kissed my head.

"Are you okay?"

The stuff he gave me was making me dizzy. And-

"Oh, Max."

-nauseous.

Fang made Dylan go get something to clean up the puke as he went and got me water. Dr. Royce came in while the boys were gone.

"You got sick. Good."

Good?

I must have given him a look, because he continued.

"I want you to puke, Max. There's many things in your body that I can't get out, not with the limited things I have now, on the island. This is the only way."

Dylan came back then, immediately getting to work on mopping up my throw up. Dr. Royce left a little bit before Fang came back.

"Here you go," he said, getting next to me, on my new spot away from my puke. "Water."

I took slow sips this time, Fang holding the cup to my mouth for me. Afterwards, he rubbed my stomach a little.

"Am I…contagious?"

Fang sighed. "That's the problem, Max. Until Dylan and I are cleared…we're stuck here with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Dylan said, nodding his head. "We've got this whole side of the tunnels to ourselves though. There's tons of food and blankets and things. Royce and your mother though, they had taken those shots that Fang refused to let the two of you take, so they're fine."

"Don't go blaming shit on me, idiot."

Dylan sighed. "Is he always this hard to deal with?"

"Fang, be quiet. Both of you be quiet, actually." I closed my eyes again. "Fang?"

"What?"

"Why don't they just give all the others on the island the injections?"

"They don't have enough."

I thought about this. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Am I really a zombie?"

He leaned down to my ear. "Well, you lack brains, but I'm not sure if that really qualifies you as a zombie."

"Fang, please."

"Of course not, Max. You don't really believe in that stuff, do you?"

"Ten years ago, people wouldn't have believed in winged children either." I shifted a little. "Besides, zombies are more realistic than freaking vampires or ghosts."

"Don't go knocking my vampires, Max," Fang warned gently.

"You wanna be my _Dracula_?"

Dylan groaned. "I'm stuck here too. Don't make me listen to this."

"I'd rather be your _Frankenstein_." He kissed me.

"You know," I started in my know it all voice. "Frankenstein was actually the name of the doctor, not the monster."

Fang just stared. "Why, Max, are you offering to play doctor with me?"

"Kill me now," Dylan moaned dramatically, falling onto his back. "I refuse to watch that."

Ignoring him, I said, "No. You can be my _Rob Zombie_ though, if you want."

"My dear Max, you're losing your mind. I don't have the hair for that these days."

"Darn."

He kissed my lips. "Darn indeed."

"Death can't be worse than this," Dylan said, still not moving from his spot on the ground. "This is my Hell. I have died. The real Max infected me and I died. Wow."

Fang made a noise with his chest. "Would you shut up? You wouldn't be here if you hadn't butted in when I was with Max."

"You're lucky I came. I carried her back to safety, you know. Or have you forgotten?"

"I would have gotten her back home somehow."

"Yeah? Just like you kept her safe?"

"Stop it," I said, wishing that I was strong enough to sit up. "No one needs to take care of me."

I got a snort from both of my…whatever they are. Boyfriend and ex, I guess. Each had saved me in their own respective ways, but I would never admit to it aloud.

"Anyway," Fang started, moving to sit on his butt. "We're gonna be here awhile, Max. They have to analyze our blood samples or something."

"Aw. Did they take your blood?"

"Yeah."

"Poor, Fangers."

Dylan let out another noise. "Fang, I know you hate me, but just end it now. Please? Don't torture me."

"Nicknames, eh?" Fang stared down at me. "You must be loopy. Should I add it to the list of your symptoms?"

I shut my eyes again. "At one point, I dreamt that we all went out to a Mexican place and ate nachos."

"Yum."

"No. There was too much cheese. It got everywhere. The salsa kept fall in our laps. Total was licking us all over. Angel got jalapeño juice in her eye."

"Ouch."

"Yep."

Dylan stood up. "I'm going to get some food. Anyone want anything?"

"No," I said and Fang shook his head. As soon as he was gone, I said, "Fang, you need to be nicer. Dylan has done nothing to you. At all. Anything that happened in the past is just that, the past. If you guys can't be friends, that's fine, but I'm his friend and that's all that matters."

Fang watched me for a moment. "Go back to sleep, Max."

"Fang-"

"Just sleep." He ran a hand down my stomach. "Come, Franky. For me? For your Nick?"

I smiled a little bit and he kissed my head, covering me over with some new sheets, as I had gotten sick on the others. I went back to sleep.

* * *

When Dylan got back, Fang was still tending to Max. She felt cold, so he wrapped her up better. He felt Dylan stare at him for a moment before going over to a corner and sitting down alone. Fang spent a few minutes making sure that his girlfriend was all settled before standing. Going over to boy wonder, he began.

"Look, I don't like you. You're arrogant, you made my family hate me, you think that you belong here when you don't, and you messed Max and my relationship up."

"You-"

"But," Fang interrupted, "Max likes you. She thinks of you as a part of our family now. Not my family, but hers. And that means that I have to at least tolerate you. So just stay out of my hair while we're here, alright? You heard Royce. Max is…sick. There's a good chance she won't…make it. I don't want her last days to be spend with us arguing."

Holding out his hand, Dylan asked, "Truce?"

Taking his enemy's hand in his own for the better of the girl they both loved, Fang repeated though words back.

* * *

When I woke up, Fang was messing with something in the corner of the room, not the right one so get your mind of the gutter, and Dylan was playing with a deck of cards.

"Where'd you get those?"

They both looked up when I spoke. Fang immediately turned, showing me that he had taken apart a flashlight for some reason. I was going to ignore that and assume it was out of sheer boredom.

"Dr. Royce. We have to burn then when we're done with them. You know, if you are contagious," Dylan said with a slight smile to let me know that he was just joking. I expected a snide comment from Fang, but he just stood and came closer to me.

"You need anything?" He asked, but I just shook my head. "Come on now, you have to drink something at least. Here."

He got me a little bit of water before going back over to his corner. Dylan came closer.

"Hey, Max, pick a card."

I eyed his wearily. "Dyl-"

"Please?"

Staring at him, I was suddenly reminded that he wasn't really as old as he looked. He was really only about three at this point. I felt bad for him, so, with my uninjured arm, I reached out to get a card.

Dylan smiled, going on with his trick. I let him do a few more for me, because, like I said before, who doesn't love a good card trick? So while I was being entertained with Dylan, Fang chose to leave for awhile. I almost called out to him to find out where he was headed, but I decided to let him be.

"So, what did you and Fang do while you were all alone?" Dylan asked me as he shuffled his cards. I had pulled myself into a sitting position and we were going to play Speed.

"Dylan," I warned.

"Huh? Oh, no I meant…not _that_, Max. I mean, if you're doing that, which is really none of my bus-"

"It's really not," I agreed, shaking my head. "Besides, Dyl, we just hung out really. Then I got sick and he took care of me."

My ex nodded. "I'm glad he was there. You know, to take care of you."

I stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, me too."

"Fang really, uh, likes you. Loves you, maybe."

"I know."

He passed out our cards. "I love you too, by the way."

"I know, Dylan."

He smiled at me again. "Just different, of course."

"Of course."

"Sure you're up for playing?" He asked me. "I won't go easy on you, Max."

"It's cards, Dylan. I think I can handle it."

"Suit yourself," he said before laughing. "Get it? Huh? Never mind."

"No, I got it. It just wasn't funny."

He shook his head. "I think it was."

The rest of my days went pretty much like that. Occasionally, Dr. Royce came by, but never my mother. Angel never tried to get into my mind either. As for the three of us, Dylan and I spent our time playing every card game known to man. From B.S. to War, we played them all. Fang for his part spent his time in his little corner, ignoring us. I kept expecting him to comment on Dylan and I spending time together, but he said nothing, just kept tinkering with whatever electrical item he had. I don't know what he was doing with them or where he was getting them, but I let him be. When I was ready for bed, Fang would always come over and lay down next to me, making Dylan go to the other side of the cave. When I would wake up though, he'd be back in the corner, my food waiting for me by my side.

About a week and a half later, my mother finally showed up. I was actually asleep when she first got there, but Dylan woke me up.

"Max? Your mom's here."

I felt Fang push me. "Hey, Max. Are you alright? Come on, get up."

I opened my eyes a little to see my mother hanging back by the entrance. "Mom?"

She smiled weakly. "Max."

I sat up a little. "Why are you here? Where's Dr. Royce? Are you okay? You're not infected too, are you?"

"No, no, Max. I came because…they thought it would be easier to hear from me."

Fang, who had been crouching down next to me, stood. "What would be easier to take? Is Max…What? What is it?"

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "Not Max. You, Fang."

"Me. Me what?"

She looked at the three of us each for a moment before staring at just him. "Do you remember when Jeb tried to kill you and the others wanted you? Your body holds to the key to invincibility."

"We remember," Dylan said, nodding. "So what?"

"Your body and your body alone has not been infected, Fang. Yet. Even those samples we took yesterday were fine."

He glanced around. "Good."

"No," she said slowly, now looking at Dylan and I. "Max and Dylan are infected."

"What? No. I'm not puking, I'm not turning black, I'm not-"

"You were not directly infected, Dylan. You should be easier to heal, if we can find a cure, but you are still sick. Max, you have a direct hit. You…We might not be able to cure you."

"That? You came here to tell us that?" Fang was bucking up, but I knew he wouldn't fight my mother…would he?

"No," she said slowly for about the millionth time or so it felt. "Fang, the virus that has infected them will continue to mutate and surely become airborne."

"Fine. They won't leave the cave."

"Fang," she said, shaking her head. "You have to leave. You have to get out of here and let Max and Dylan stay."

"What? No!" Fang looked at the two of us. "No. No. You're fucking crazy. No. I'm not leaving her with him."

"Fang, you have to. You might be our source of a cure. We need you to-"

"I'm staying with Max, right here. Take boy wonder."

"We can't, Fang," she sighed, sounding exasperated. "You're the one that has immunity."

"Fang, go," I said, frowning. "Do you really not trust me this much?"

"No, Max, I don't."

Well then. I frowned. "Then I don't want you here anyways."

"Max-"

"No, go. I don't care what you do, but I don't want a guy who doesn't trust me around."

Fang groaned. "Max-"

"We don't have time for this," Dr. Martinez told the two of us. "Fang, you're not staying. It's just that simple."

He stared at my mother for a second before coming to sit back down next to me. "Move me."

I looked at Dylan. "Move him."

Fang glanced at me before at Dylan. "Touch me, boy wonder. I'll rip your fucking wings off."

"What's with you and cursing?" I frowned at Fang. "Just get up. Please? You're giving me a headache."

"No, Max. If they're not going to cure you and you're going to…die, I'm not leaving you."

"Wouldn't matter much if you were there or not. Or at least it didn't for Maya."

And then Fang was up, at Dylan's throat. Mom took a step back while I forced myself in there, planning to pull them off each other. When I did though, Fang, who was grabbing at Dylan, ripped his nails into my injured arm, making me howl in pain.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did? That was you!"

I backed away from them, holding my arm. God, how weak was I? "Damn it, Fang! You freaking hurt me!"

"Max-"

I swatted at him when he tried to come closer. I sat back down on my pallet. "Leave, Fang. Now."

"No, you-"

"Leave!"

Fang stared at me for a second and then at Dylan, who was still on the ground, watching the two of us. Then he was gone, walking away. Mom tried to help me with my cuts that Fang had inflicted, but it was useless. I was hurt, but not enough to require attention.

After Fang and my mother left, it was quiet. Dylan just sat there, staring at me.

"What?" I finally snapped at him. "Huh?"

"I just…Fang and I made a pact not to mess with each other, because of you. But he was being such a little…brat."

"Still, Dylan. Even I don't talk about Maya. That was his girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Not really."

"Yes, really."

"If she hadn't been you, he wouldn't have been with her. He's not upset for her, he's upset because the thought of being with her is embarrassing. That older woman you told me he liked, Brigid or something, she's dead, probably. You can talk about her, huh?"

"Still, Dylan. Just…he's raw about that."

"Seems like you guys should work around it," he mumbled.

"It's none of-"

"-my business, I know." He looked up. "I'm just saying…never mind."

"No. What?"

"I trust you. With my life. And you cheated on me. You've done nothing, but good for Fang and he can't trust you? That's bull." He picked up the deck of cards. "Anyways, you wanna play-"

"Dylan, I do like you," I said, staring at him. "I just…like Fang more."

"I know. I was just your, what's Iggy call it? Rebound. I was your rebound. It's my own fault. I knew I was, but I just kept trying to get closer to you." He sighed. "I mean, I knew Fang would come back. And we all knew that he didn't really like Maya. Even she knew it. Just like you never really liked me. You guys just needed a break from each other."

"I-"

"Here." He made a bridge with the cards, shuffling them. "Let's play a game."

And so we did as Fang and I do, but instead of talking around our problems, we played around them.

* * *

When Max went back to sleep, Dylan sat there next to her, listening to her. She was so pretty.

Getting up, he walked over to the corner where Fang had been messing with whatever electronic thing he was taking apart, looking it over. The other boy had never explained to him what he was doing and Dylan couldn't tell from just looking at it. Going back over to Max, Dylan picked up her arm gently, rolling up her sleeve. Fang had this weird obsession with just pulling her shirt off without her permission, but Dylan liked living, so he'd live with just rolling up her sleeves.

Fang's nails had cut her, but the blood had already clotted. Dylan wanted to do something to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to do. At least, not something that wouldn't get him slapped or worse. He wanted to kiss her arm and let her know that he was there, but he figured she'd take that as some sort of sexual advance, so he went ahead and voted against that one.

"Dyl, stop," she mumbled and he let go of her arm. Max rolled over, giving him her back. She opened her wings, which brushed against his leg.

"You want his hoodie?"

"No, I'm fine." She went back to sleep after that. Dylan stroked one of her wings, watching them flutter. After a few minutes, she mumbled stupid Fang's name in her sleep. That stopped him.

Sighing a little, Dylan covered Max over better before going to get some food from one of the other caverns.


	11. Chapter 11

Island Time

Chapter 11

Staying alone with Dylan wasn't as tempting as I thought it would be. I mean, yeah, he's freaking hot. And yeah, I did kind of like kissing him, but for the most part, I was puking. The virus, which was mutating fast, now wasn't affected by my pills that Dr. Royce gave me to cure my nausea. When I wasn't barfing, I was sleeping or being forced to drink something. They were afraid that I would dehydrate.

I figured that it was finally it. I wasn't going to die in battle, saving the world. I was going to die from a freaking dog bite. And I didn't even get to turn into a zombie! If I was going to die, I really wanted to see the flock again. I wanted, though I knew under normal circumstances I'd hate it, to find out if Nudge ever got to talk to Kyle or Kevin or whoever. I wanted to know what great and amazing thing Jay did from Angel. I wanted Gasman to know that I did forgive him. I wanted to see Iggy happy again, finally over my sister. I wanted to see my sister and make her realize that, even one hundred years after I was dead, Fang and Dylan were both off limits. I wanted to know why Total was so mad at me before I left…on second thought, scratch that off the list.

"I miss Fang and Nudge," I muttered to Dylan as he faced the corner so I could change clothes. "And Angel and the Gasman."

"You forgot Iggy, Total, and Ella."

"No I didn't."

Dylan sighed. "Can I turn around now?"

"Might as well. I don't want to die without at least one guy seeing me naked. And no, crazy scientists don't count."

"Max."

I pulled Fang's hoodie on too even though it reeked of puke and sweat. I wondered briefly if I died in it would Fang take it and treasure it always. Yes, sometimes I have girly thoughts, sue me.

"Do you think that Nadia's hot?"

"What?"

"If I died, do you think Fang would date her?"

"You're not going to die," he told me, his voice and stare even. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you date her?"

"Max-"

"Even if I live, would you?"

"I love you."

What's love got to do with it? I decided that Tina couldn't help me in this situation.

"Dyl, come on. Even if I do live and even if Fang and I don't last, I don't ever plan to get back with you."

"You never planned to get with me in the first place."

While he had a point, I was one for sense at that point. I think I was suffering from cabin, ah, cavern fever.

"I think Fang will wait a year. Six months at least. Right?"

Dylan shook his head. "Max-"

"What? You think less than that?"

"Max, I don't know. And it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Uh, yeah. It shows how much he loves me."

"Very."

We both looked up as Fang walked in. I stood, immediately rushing to hug him. Fang wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You're not supposed to be here," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm not supposed to be a lot of things. Don't stop me." He kissed my head.

"It's been a week at least. Where have you been?"

"Locked up. They ran some more extensive tests on me. No cure yet." He let me go first…because I turned my head to the left and puked. 'Oh, Max."

So after all _that_, Fang made me lay down and rest. Dylan had gone off in his own world again, ignoring us as he practiced a new card trick. He was getting pretty good at them.

"What's wonder boy always say?" Fang laid down next to me. "I told you I'd come back for you."

"Something like that."

Fang kissed my ear, making me frown.

"What was that?"

"I like your ears. They're cute."

"Nothing on me is cute. I smell like puke, my hair is matted-"

"Your hair, huh?" Fang got up and went over to where my discarded pack sat. He rifled through it before coming back with my hairbrush. "Sit up."

It hurt at first, letting Fang run the brush through my tangled hair. Still, it was such a submissive gesture that I couldn't stop him.

"I'm going to get food," Dylan called over to us, not even glancing our way. "You want anything? Water, Max?"

"I'm fine."

He nodded a little bit before leaving.

"Have you seen the flock, Fang?"

"Not yet. They want to make sure that I'm not a carrier of the disease and not just uninfected." He kissed my neck as he pushed my hair to one side. "You needed a haircut too, Franky."

"Did I?"

"Mmmhmm." He ran the brush through my hair. "I'll have to do it for you, I figure."

"Is that what you figure?" I winced when he pulled out a tangle.

Fang kissed the back of my head, regardless of the fact I hadn't washed it in weeks. "Angel's been talking to me in my mind though. She said that Gasman wanted me to tell you that if you do turn into a zombie, he'll humanely kill you."

"The funny thing is that I had a dream about that," I said, remembering too late the ending to that dream.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, not sure if I could get away with lying about the end if he asked. It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for Dylan to save me. He just did.

"Well, I'd never let that happen. Did I save you in the dream?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then what did I do? Was I there?"

"You all were."

"Well?"

I sighed. "You told me that you loved me, but that you still had to kill me."

"Hn."

"Would you do that?"

"Would you want me to?"

"If it would stop me from infecting the rest of you guys, you know, save the flock, then yes."

"Mmm, I dunno, Max. I don't think I could ever kill you."

"But you could give me a black eye?"

I got a kiss again. "Only as long as you keep getting out of line."

He got an elbow to the stomach.

* * *

"I smell horrible."

"You smell freaking amazing."

"Fang."

"You are whiny though, I'll give you that."

"Fang."

He kept rubbing my stomach. "Max, seriously though. You do need to eat."

"No," I said, pushing his hand off. "I'm fine."

"No. It's probably part of the reason that you're so weak. You're not eating."

"I'll just puke it back up."

"Max." We were laying next to each other on the ground, Fang's wing laid across me. "Look at me. You're going to eat. What do you want? We got bread, apples, oranges-"

"An apple. I'll eat some of an apple, if I don't get nauseous."

"Alrighty then." He went to go get me an apple as Dylan finally came back.

"Where were you, mister?"

"You really want to know?"

I nodded.

"I had to poop."

Making a face, I vowed never to ask that question again. Though, I guess that's a better answer than the alternative…

"Alright, Max, here's an apple," Fang said, coming back into the room. "And an orange and two bananas and-"

"Fang, I told you I just would eat a little bit of an apple."

"Maybe I brought the rest back for me, eh? Ever think of that?" Fang shook his head at me. "I almost got caught, you know. They'd of kicked me out."

"The horror."

"You kid," he said, shaking his head, "but I speak the truth."

"I'm sure Dylan's hungry too," I said as Fang gave me the fruit. Taking a deep breath, he threw an orange at my ex's head. He caught it effortlessly. Fang snorted, sitting next to me.

"Here you go, Max," he said, giving me the apple. "Can I get a thank you?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks what?"

"Thanks, Fang," I said with an eye roll.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I like my nickname."

"What nickname? Nick?"

"No, that's my codename, silly. My nickname."

"What, Fang?"

"Remember? You called me Fangers."

"That is probably the most awkward word in the world," I told him in full honesty. "And I said this when?"

"When you first woke up that time. When we were kidding around?"

"I don't remember it. I think you made it up."

"Oh, like you made up the butt thing?" Fang asked, amused.

"I did not make that up! You freaking grabbed-" I stopped myself when I remembered we weren't alone. Clearing my throat, I said, "Anyways, Fang, I'm not calling you that."

"Darn." He laid on his side next to me, propping himself up on his elbow. "I should give you a nickname. Eh, snookums?"

I just looked at him. "That made me want to vomit. Seriously."

Fang groaned. "Just try and eat your apple, baby."

"Baby? Is that what I am? Your baby?"

"Yeah and I'm about to have to force feed you. Now, eat, Max."

Rolling my eyes, I took a bite of my apple. It tasted good, but my stomach was still churning. I knew that it would be coming back up soon anyways. "Hey, Fang?"

"What?"

"…Can you give messages to the others? From me?"

"Of course, Max." He stared at me. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Just that I miss and love them."

"Miss? Sure. Love? Not so much."

"Fang."

"I'm not going to tell Iggy that you love him or Gasman. Or even Angel for that matter."

"Fang, you love them too."

He just stared at me.

"You do."

"Apparently I do, I guess."

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then why's it so hard to say about the others?"

"It's just not something I want to talk about, so let's not, alright?"

"Fine." I smiled when he ran a hand down my stomach. "I'd move back if I were you. I could puke at any moment."

Fang just kissed my head. "How have you been since I've been gone?"

"Fine."

"No," Dylan said from the other side of the cavern. "She's been really bad this passed week. Like, real bad, Fang."

My boyfriend looked back at me. "You've been lying to me, Max?"

"No."

"This has been her best day since you left," Dylan ratted. "She's barely been able to move the others. As soon as you leave, she'll stop faking and admit how horrible she feels."

"You put on for me?" Fang leaned down to my ear, now whispering. "You don't have to do that, Max. I know you're sick. Let me take care of you."

"I'm fine."

"I can take care of you just as good as anyone." Fang stood up. "I'll be back. Don't puke while I'm gone. And no eating my food."

"Don't get caught."

Fang was only gone for a few minutes. When he came back, he had a ripped up towel with him and a bowl of water.

"Scram, Dylan," Fang said as he sat down next to me. Weighing his options, Dylan left after a moment's hesitation.

"What are you doing?" I asked Fang. He just started to soak the pieces of towel in the water. Then he started to take off his hoodie off me.

"H-Hey!"

"Shhh." He pulled that off before pulling off my shirt underneath.

"Fang-"

"Max, you can't bathe. Dylan has been going to that little run off further in the cave, but you're too sick to make it. I'm going to give you a bath the easiest way."

"But-"

"I won't look at anything you don't want me to." He laid a piece of the towel on my stomach. It was cold and made me shiver. Fang laughed a little. Running the towel down my tummy, he went to work getting all of the dirt off my body. It was…sensual in a way, if not downright sexual, but Fang seemed to be in control of himself and the situation.

"Can I?"

I was shocked by the fact that I was so comfortable with what he was doing that I had zoned out. I looked at Fang and saw him nodding at my bra.

"Fang-"

"I just want to clean you."

Feeling very self-conscious, but also wanting to feel at least somewhat clean, I allowed it. After that, I did take off my jeans, but that was it. Fang washed my whole body minus the one hidden, important part. When he got to my feet, he took his time. It was creepy yet endearing at the same time. When he finished, Fang dressed me in one of his shirts and my cleanest pair of jeans.

"I'll get your clothes washed," he told me, taking his bag, which he had left behind before, with him.

"What if they're contagious?"

"I'll find somewhere." He stood up. "I have to go now, Max. I'll send boy wonder back in."

"What about your food?"

Fang stared at me and I blushed, noticing how much he enjoyed bathing me. "I have something more important to do. You eat the food if you get hungry, alright?"

"Okay."

"Bye." Fang took my clothes and his hoodie. I almost called for the hoodie back, but was able to stop myself.

When Dylan got back, I went to sleep. He sat close to me, though I could tell that he thought Fang and I had done more than we had. I mean, I think anyone I told the story to would think that. And though I could tell that Fang felt that it was about sex, I didn't. There was something to the way Fang was so willing to take care of me with no pay off for him that made me happy inside.

* * *

Fang didn't come back for a few days. Which was fine, really, because Dr. Royce had just been giving me more medicine that made me sick and tired. I was hardly awake for the most part. When I was though, Dylan just fed me and showed me some card tricks. I almost felt bad for him, considering that he was trapped in this cave with me because of me. Not to mention I was too sick to clean up my puke, which he did willingly. Whether his love is true or not is no longer questionable to me now.

Then, one day while I was sleeping, I felt myself being lifted up. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. Whining just got Dylan, who I then realized was carrying me, to speak.

"I've got you, Max. We have to be moved, you'll be alright. Trust me."

And I did. Huh.

* * *

Fang wasn't very fun. Or at least that's what Angel told him. He wasn't sure how exactly he could be fun while Max was dying… He had now been prove to not be a carrier, which only meant that he wasn't allowed in the caves at all.

So, seeing as he was no fun, Fang spent most of his time sleeping in his and Max's make out cave. It was doing wonders for his tan, but Max wasn't around to appreciate it, so it was really just a waste.

Anyways, that's where Fang was when he heard it. Screaming. Crying. He slept through it at first, but then he decided to find out what was going on. Sitting up, he saw that the island was ablaze. At first, he thought the sun was coming up, but it was still night. What was causing the island to light up? Then he realized it was on fire.

Fang's knee-jerk reaction was to put it out, but it was way beyond that. What do you do when an island is on fire? He remembered faintly a book that he read once in school when they were living with Anne Walker. It was something about these boys that were trapped on an island with bugs or ants or something and a pig. Anyways, they caught the island on fire. He couldn't remember how they put it out though.

Standing up, Fang saw that kids were flying away, but to where? Most of them couldn't fly that far. Why didn't they just wait for the fire to die out? Then he heard it. Explosions. They were under attack.

"Shit," he mumbled, jumping off the ledge of his cliff. He had to find the flock. Hopefully they had gotten off, but-

"Fang!"

Nudge and Gasman. He landed next to them.

"Wha-"

"Angel. She ran off. I don't know why, but she's running towards the caves," Nudge said, pointing.

"What's going on-"

"The scientists left us! Most of them anyways. I think that they're blowing up the island."

"Wha-"

"Where's Iggy?" Gasman kept looking around. "He's probably confused, seeing as he can't see and-"

"Iggy, look!"

They all three looked up to see Iggy flying with Max's sister in his arms.

"What? Is it your mom?"

"It's Fang and the others," Ella told him.

"What are they doing?" Iggy grumbled. "Come on, guys! We have to-"

"My mom, Iggy-" Ella started.

Fang shook his head. "I'll find her, guys. Iggy, you make sure that Nudge and Gasman get off the isl-"

"You have to get Angel, Fang," Nudge reminded. Groaning, Fang shook his head.

"Iggy, you guys go. You too, Gasman. Nudge, come with me. Do you think that you can carry Dr. Martinez if we find her first?"

"Maybe."

"Come on then." Fang turned to run off, but someone ran into him.

"Fang!"

"N-Nadia?" He frowned. "What are you doing? Get off the i-"

"Jay. I can't find Jay or-"

"Jay's gone," Gasman said before taking a running start. He jumped into the air, flying after Iggy.

"See? Jay's gone."

"But-"

"Nadia, just get off the island. And help any of the little kids that can't fly very far," he said before running off. "Come on, Nudge."

It was hard running towards the fire, if only because so many people were trying to get away from it. Fang could tell that it just wasn't explosions, but someone had also set their island on fire. With an accelerant, probably. Those damn scientists. Whitecoats was more like it.

"How are we going to find them?" Nudge asked Fang, flying as fast as she could to keep up with him. "Fang-"

"Nudge, just let me think."

"I-"

"If it gets too bad for you, I want you to leave, alright?" Fang looked at her. "I'm serious, Nudge. If Iggy wasn't blind, I would have taken him. I don't want you to get hurt, alright?"

"Fang-"

"Nudge!"

They both looked down. Jeb. Damn it. Fang landed.

"How'd you get out of your ca...never mind." He huffed a little. "I can't get you off the island. I have to get Angel and Dr. Martinez-"

"Valencia is already gone. She had been shot by that man, Royce. She was letting me out when he did it. He wanted to keep her away from Max and Dylan or something-"

"Dr. Martinez-"

"I got her help. There was a boy, Jamie, I think. He flew her away. I was waiting for someone to-"

"Here. Nudge, do you think you could-"

"I can try."

"Take him as far as you can. Find a guy and make him carry Jeb when you can."

"Fang, you-"

"I have to get Angel and Max and…Dylan. Go." Fang ran off, this time not even pulling out his wings.

He was headed to the caves.

The accelerant was more obvious in the caves. They were burning something. Evidence, probably. Fang ran through the caves, yelling Angel's name out. It was so freaking hot in there. He was glad that he slept shirtless.

"An- Angel!" He came to a stop in the cave where Dylan and Max had been before. "Wha-"

She was crying loudly, standing in the middle of the cave. "Max!"

"Angel, come on." Fang ran to her. "What-"

"Max is dead, Fang! They killed her and Dylan."

"How-"

"That's why they set the island on fire. Max was sick and they had to kill anything that had come into contact with her." Angel held up her arms to be carried or hugged or something. Fang did so. "They killed her."

"How do you-"

"I couldn't feel her mind around at all today or Dylan's. So I went into other people's minds."

Fang was absently listening to her as he ran back out of the caves, trying to keep himself from catching on fire.

"They were going to kill her. I tried to get her, but then the island started to explode. Nudge was trying to make me go with her, but I wanted to get Max. Max is dead." She buried her head in Fang's shoulder, crying loudly now. Whatever words she was saying at that point got muffled and jumbled.

When Fang got out of the caves, he didn't even hesitate to start flying. The island was a ghost town at that point, but he was also afraid of what he'd find when he was in the air. Only he and Max had ever made to journey to other land masses. Many of the little kids would probably just drop from exhaustion and drown. Older kids too.

"Fang?"

"Shhh." He held a hand to the back of Angel's head, holding her against him tightly. "It'll be okay. Just let me think, alright?"

How could he help? He…A ship. Someone said that the other scientists had left. A ship, they must have taken a ship.

Flying as hard and fast as he could, Fang quickly got the group of other bird kids. After locating Dr. Martinez, he figured out the path that the boats had gone. With that information, he yelled his plan to the others, which quickly got passed around. Changing their direction away from another island that they'd never get to, they instead headed towards the ship of men that had left them.

"Ange, when we get there, I need you to pull yourself together, okay?" He shifted her in his arms. "You'll be fine once we take over the ship, alright?"

"But, Fang, Max-"

"Shhh." He let out his breath slowly. He wished that he didn't have Angel in his arms. Now that he had thrown the others a plan on how to survive, he probably would have dived into the water and never came out if she wasn't with him. That wouldn't have done much, seeing as he had gills, but he'd have swam around until he found some sea creature to eat him alive.

Alive. He was alive now. Max wasn't. It seemed impossible.


	12. Chapter 12

Island Time

Chapter 12

Taking over the ship wasn't terribly hard. All the kids, who had grown up fighting whitecoats, took the wimpy ones from the island down pretty easy. Fang didn't see Royce among the carnage, but he ignored that as he thought of a new attack plan.

"Iggy, did the scouts get back yet?"

"Not yet."

Fang nodded, leaning back in his chair as Iggy walked back out. It was about a day later and, after shoving all of the whitecoats over board, they had sent some of the older kids out to find the closest island. Fang had spent his time resting, as he had broken his fist. Not on a whitecoat's face, oh no, rather on a wall on the ship which he slammed his whole arm into.

Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was dead. Max was-

"Fang?"

He was suddenly staring at Nudge, who stood at the doorway to the room. Fang was in the captain's room. After all, if Max was…dead, Fang was the leader. He was the king of the castle now. "Huh?"

"She wants to talk to you?"

"Who?" Max was the only she that Fang ever wanted to see again. His room wasn't much to brag about, but the ship was big enough to have a nice room for their captain. He had a bed, a couch, and a little table. On the bed currently, Angel was sleeping. She hadn't felt well, but Fang was chalking it up to Max being…yeah.

"Nadia."

He glanced at Angel, who seemed to still be napping. Sighing, he nodded his head a little. "Alright, let her in."

Nudge walked out and Nadia walked in. Fang didn't even glance at her, just sat there, flipping the pocket knife he had found on a whitecoat around in his hand, flipping it open and closed. On the table in front of him sat a few guns, all of which were loaded. The whitecoats' ship had been loaded with weapons. Fang was so done at that point that if anyone gave him any trouble; he doubted he would even hesitate to use bloodshed to solve it. Nadia must have seen that in his eyes, because she hung back by the door even after Nudge shut it and walked off.

"Speak," he said after a minute of silence. Nadia glanced over at Angel, who was cuddled against a stuffed animal Fang had found in some crates in the ship. He had no idea why it was there, but figured it'd help Angel sleep. Whenever he got a chance, he'd go out and find one that looked like Celeste, like he had done the last time.

"The others want to know when we'll reach land."

He kept flicking the knife around in his hand. He had accidentally cut himself with it earlier that day, but he just let it bleed out. This was evident from the huge bloodstain on the floor next to his chair.

"I don't know yet. As soon as I do, I'll make an announcement."

"Okay, well, everyone-"

"Look, you fought Max forever to be able to take care of shit, so go take care of it, alright?" Fang snapped. "I'll get us to land. That's all you need to worry about. There's food enough to last us two weeks. Just go deal with it, okay? And tell everyone else to leave me alone. If it ain't Nudge or Iggy, I don't want to see 'em, okay?"

She left quickly, not wanting to be another stain on the carpet. After she was gone, Fang finally got up and went over to the bed.

"Ange? You alright, Angel?"

"My stomach hurts."

So she hadn't been asleep. Or had he woken her up? Shaking his head, Fang ran a hand down her face.

"You want Nudge to get you something?"

"No. I just want to sleep."

"Do you want me to find that boy? Nadia's brother? I'm sure you guys could play or-"

"I just want to sleep."

He patted her stomach gently. "Alright."

Going back over to his chair, Fang sat down before picking up a handgun. He glanced over at Angel, but she still had her back to him. Holding it in his hand felt nice, but it felt better in his mouth, tilted upwards. Fang closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like if his finger _unintentionally_ slipped. It would be so simple and then-

The door opening made Fang jerk into action, pulling the gun from his mouth. It was Iggy who walked in, so he had no idea what was going on.

"They've found land."

"Have that guy steer the ship that way then," Fang said, setting the gun back down. He cleared his throat. They had taken one of the whitecoats hostage and were forcing him to keep the ship on path. When they reached land, he was to be killed. Not that he knew that.

"Also, uh, did you do something to that girl? Nadia? Nudge said-"

"I didn't do anything to her." Fang went back to messing with his pocket knife. "You can leave now."

"Right, okay. Angel's no better?"

"She won't be until things go back to normal." That was a lie though. Angel wasn't upset because their home had been blown up. That had happened before. Angel was upset because the closest thing she had to a mother was dead.

"Right, well, I'll see you- Ow!"

Fang sighed as Iggy ran into the door. The other boy finally found the doorknob and left. Shaking his head, Fang went back to focusing on his knife and ignoring the desire to put the gun back into his mouth. He couldn't kill himself in front of Angel anyways. Not after everything she had been through.

Fang kept replaying his last day with Max in his mind. How her skin felt under his hand. And yes, maybe he did spend a little more time on her chest than needed, but who wouldn't? Just thinking about that was causing him to get a little bit too bothered. Even though Angel was asleep, he still couldn't do that with her in the room.

Getting up, Fang put a pistol in his pocket and walked to the door. Nudge was waiting outside.

"Watch Angel," was his only instruction as he hurried off to find a place where he could be completely alone. That would be hard to find, but he was hoping he could do it.

By the time Fang got to a secluded area and was alone, he was sick to his stomach at the thought of enjoying himself like that with poor Max…gone. So instead, he resorted to walking around.

News had spread of Max's sickness and now apparent death. Anyone that hadn't feared Fang originally, did so now. As he walked, the halls cleared, making a path for him. When he got out on deck, no one said anything to him. He saw Jamie, but the other boy looked away, pretending that he didn't notice him.

It was for the better now, for Fang to be a loner again. He should have never tried to be anything but. It had done him no good, after all.

"Fang, can you-"

"Not now, Gazzy."

That was probably the only kid brave enough to bother him. He gave him props for that, but that was all.

"But, Total-"

"I said not now, alright?"

The Gasman fell into step with Fang, apparently not going to leave him alone. When they got back to the captain's quarters, Fang let the little boy come into the room with him. Nudge was sitting on the couch, waiting. As soon as Fang came in, she left, not saying anything to them. Fang was taking his pain out on everyone, but he was leaning the most heavily on her. When this was all over he'd…but it would never be over, so what was the point of even lying?

Gasman ran over to his sister and watched her sleep for a minute.

"Fang?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Angel's…a zombie too?"

He was about done with Gasman. "Just fuck off, alright, Gazzy?"

"But-"

"Now! Just leave, alright? God. Just shut the fuck up and leave!"

"I was only trying to help, Fang! I don't want my sister to die too!" Gasman yelled before running out of the door. The second he was gone, Fang went and sat back down in his chair, sighing a little. Taking the pistol out of his pocket again, Fang sat it down on the table before, after thinking a little, picking it back up. He put it to his forehead, testing to see if that felt more natural than it had in his mouth.

"Fang?"

He turned to see Angel sitting up, staring at him. This time, he was caught. Sighing again, Fang sat the gun down.

"Go to sleep, Angel. Everything okay. Or it will be."

She didn't believe him, but did lay down. Now though, she was facing him, to make sure that he wasn't taken from her too.

* * *

When Fang left his room again, it was to check on Dr. Martinez. She and Jeb were the only adults left, so he felt weird having any form of contact with either of them. He was in charge after all, regardless of their ages. Still, he couldn't let anything happen to Max's parents. He just couldn't.

That wasn't to say that he was keeping Jeb anywhere near the vet. Oh hell no. Fang was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew that Jeb had some sort of weird control over Dr. Martinez, though he couldn't figure out what exactly.

"Why do you walk around with a gun? You're going to hurt someone."

She might be Max's mom, but she wasn't his. Ignoring her, Fang went leaned against the cabinet in the infirmary, which was mostly empty. No one on their side was hurt enough to require attention.

"So you're, uh, wound is okay?" He asked, not sure what to say. He didn't have much interaction with the woman. Recently, the only time he did was for her to scold him and Max. Now it was just him.

"It's only been a day, but I did not lose much blood."

He nodded a little bit. "We should hit land soon anyways."

"Land?"

"It's just another island. I don't want to go too far inland, incase we run out of fuel." He looked around. "I have to ask you stuff, you know."

"Ask me what?"

He finally looked at the older woman. "Did you know that they were going to bomb the island?"

"Fang, do you think that I would have stayed behind if I did? Or just left Ella there?"

She didn't even mention Max. Fang couldn't tell if that was a defense mechanism or if it was because she cared more for Ella than she did Max. The latter wouldn't surprise him and, really, he wouldn't hold it against her. Max hadn't been in her life long and, besides, it's not like Dr. Martinez gave a damn while Max was stuck in the School. Hell, she was the reason Max was in the School.

Still, he just stared.

Taking a breath, Dr. Martinez told him no, she didn't know.

"Then when did you realize?"

"When it was happening. I immediately went to find Dr. Royce or someone, but everyone was gone. They probably didn't tell me because they intended to…kill Max too."

Fang just blinked.

"I went to get set Jeb free, as he was closest. I was going to get Max and Dylan after that, but then Royce shot me. He said that he had done the same to Max and Dylan. There was nothing left to do. Jeb helped me out of the caves and got that boy, Jamie, to fly me away. That's the extent of my knowledge of that night, Fang."

He didn't believe her, but he didn't _not_ believe her either. Besides, what was there to do at this point?

Shoot her in the head for doing this to Max.

And he would do that, if he ever found out that she had any involvement in the matter. That much he knew without a doubt.

Suddenly, Fang's legs were moving and he was leaving the woman behind. Like Max had left him behind. Shaking his head, Fang continued to let his body lead him, his mind taking a break for awhile.

It had been a few days and they were almost to the new island. His scouts reported there were many caves and that it was a huge island. If any trouble arose, they could quickly hide.

"Stop it, Jamie."

Fang stopped. He knew that voice. It was coming from around the corner. Peeking around it, he saw the unbelievable. Okay, not unbelievable, but considering the circumstances, it should have been.

There was one of his friends getting cozy with…Nudge. Nudge, the girl who was supposed to be torn up because Max had just died. God. Had she no couth? Then he realized something else.

His friend, one of his very best guy friends, who was his age, was with his little…whatever Nudge was! Again, he felt rage build up his chest. When Jamie saw him the other day, it wasn't fear that made him look away. It was shame. How long had this been going on behind his back?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They were leaning their backs up against a wall, Nudge thumbing through some book while Jamie had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, busying himself with her neck. They separated immediately. Nudge just stared up at Fang with that same eyes that she used when they were little and she got caught stealing cookies. Jamie's for his part refused to look at Fang, adverting his eyes to anything, but his friend. Betrayal didn't even begin to describe what Fang was feeling.

"God, Nudge, did you give a fuck about Max at all?"

She jumped up. "Yes! God, Fang-"

"Look, dude, it's really not that serious." Jamie rose to his feet also. "Really-"

"You shut the fuck up, bastard. You're lucky I don't' take your ass down right now." Fang looked back at Nudge. "Are you serious? Max is dead. D-E-A-D. If you were dead, no way in hell would she have moved on so fast. You're a bitch."

With that one word, Jamie was up to fight for his…whatever Nudge was. It didn't matter. After today, Fang'd make sure she wasn't whatever it was that she was ever again. He knew that much.

"Dude, you better take that back."

It would have been funny, Jamie getting into Fang's face, if Max wasn't gone. He and her'd joke about it later, about how Jamie thought he had a chance in hell at winning the fight. Max was dead though. Max was gone. Nothing was funny anymore.

"Get the fuck out of my face," Fang said, shoving Jamie. The other boy came back at him, but Nudge got in between them.

"Knock it off," she said, putting a hand on Jamie's chest, which calmed him down. Fang? Not so much. "Fang-"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry that you're even apart of this family, Nudge. You know what? You're not anymore. Don't talk to me, don't bother me. Max is dead and you're…whatever with him? God. You're nothing to me anymore, you little sl-"

"Fang?"

They all stopped. Turning his head, he saw Gasman.

"What?"

"Angel's sick."

"I kno-"

"She's throwing up," the boy said, talking quickly so that Fang wouldn't talk over him. "Iggy says that she's really bad. You have to come-"

"I'm coming," he said before walking off. God. What was wrong with Angel?

* * *

I didn't want to open my eyes. I really didn't. My stomach hurt, my head hurt, my whole body hurt.

"Max?"

"Dyl?"

"Yeah." I felt him rub my arm. "You're alright?"

"No."

"You gotta puke?"

"Mmmm."

"You wanna open your eyes?"

"Where are we?"

"Find out."

When I opened my eyes, I realized why I was so cold. I was in a house, but out the window, I could see snow falling.

"What?"

Dylan laughed a little bit. "We're not on the island, if you can't tell."

I sat up, though I quickly regretted it. My head began to pound. "Where are we?"

"Mmm, probably somewhere near Canada or the north part of the U.S."

"But why?"

"Because, Max, Royce said that we had to get off the island. He didn't want us to spread our disease around."

"Why so far away?"

"I dunno. He won't tell me a lot." Dylan shook his head. "I didn't want to go, but he made me."

"You are a stickler for following the rules," I mumbled, which was true. That probably had a lot to do with the fact that most of Dylan's short life was following orders. If not mine, than the whitecoat that created him. He liked to be controlled. Go figure. Then something hit me.

"Where is my flock?"

"Max-"

"Dylan, you jerk! You let that man drug me-"

"I didn't know that part until after the fact-"

"And freaking took me to…Well, it might as well be Siberia! How am I supposed to get back to them?"

"You're not."

We both looked up as the door opened. I was so over people that just drop in on conversations. Fang did that a lot. Fang…

"Where the heck am I?" I asked, no longer enjoying the doctor in front of me. Dr. Royce just smiled.

"I knew that neither you nor your family would agree with this, so I had to take drastic measures, Max. I want to keep the others safe. You do too, right?"

"Why here? Why so far away?"

"I have been…cultivating land here since we were on that island. Nearly everyone is gone from the surrounding areas. I have everything I need from Fang to cure you, Max, and this may be the only way. To fix you, I might have to intensify your disease. If things go awry, I do not want it to spread. You understand, don't you?"

No, not really. I was mad that I couldn't say goodbye. I was mad that I wasn't given a choice. I was mad that he had used Dylan. Still, this was the guy that was going to cure me. I couldn't go back to the others sick and contagious.

"Yes," I agreed, nodding my head. "I do."

* * *

"Do you think she has…you know?"

Fang ran a hand over his face. "I don't know, Ig. I really don't."

"Max was puking, right?"

"Not Dylan though."

"Dylan isn't as young as Angel. Max got a direct hit and is older, so she'd be affected more than Dylan, who didn't get a direct hit and is older. Angel didn't get a direct hit, but is young. Her body is weaker."

They were standing outside of the captain's quarters, where Angel had finally fallen back asleep. Fang leaned against the door, thinking.

"If she does, I'm the only one that won't get affected."

"Where could she have gotten it though? You're not a carrier."

"She ran to where…Max was being kept. She could have gotten it that way, if the virus is airborne now."

"I dunno, but…if she's sick, you're the only one that can be around her."

"I know."

"You'll have to take care of her."

He nodded a little. "When we get to the island, I'll find her a place to stay, away from the others. I took care of…Max. I can do the same for Angel." He closed his eyes. "You know Jamie?"

"What?"

"My…friend Jamie. You know him?"

"I guess."

"He was…with Nudge and…I'm going to busy with Angel. That is not to continue."

Iggy shrugged, not wanting to fight with Fang. He was clearly still reeling from Max's death. "Fine, fine."

"I'll be with Angel. Get me when we hit land."

"Alright. Have someone get me if you need me."

"Sure, sure." Fang patted Iggy on his shoulder before going into his room. Angel was still on the bed, sleeping again. Her stuffed bear had fallen to the ground and Fang was quick to pick it up. He tucked it under her arm before running a hand through her hair.

"Max?" She mumbled. She was burning up. Fang wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

Not saying anything, he just rubbed her stomach before going back over to his chair. Taking his seat once more, Fang flipped back out his knife, no longer even thinking about blowing his brains out.

After all, he now had Angel to take care of.

* * *

"Fang?"

He didn't even look behind him. "Good morning, Angel."

"Where are we?"

"In a cave."

"How come?"

"You practicing keeping out of my mind for once, ah?" He shook his head. "You're sick. We think you might have what…Max had. I have to keep you away from the others."

"What about you?"

"I'm not affected by it." He kept doing what he was doing. Angel peeked around him and saw that he was lining guns up.

"How come you go so many guns?"

"Because, Angel, if something happens, I'm going to be prepared this time."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He glanced behind him. "Hungry? Thirsty? Anything?"

"No."

"Tell me if you are."

"Okay."

Whereas Max had Dylan to entertain her when Fang was reverting back to his old, silent self, Angel had no one. She just played with her bear and slept. Occasionally, Fang would answer a question or two of hers, but he mostly just ignored her.

"Fang? Can I see Jay?"

"No, Angel. You might get him sick."

"Oh. Duh. Sorry."

Fang spent most of his time messing with his guns and his pocket knife. Sometimes he'd cut himself with the knife, but Fang would just ignore it. It kind of creeped the little girl out, the way he just ignored his wounds. Sure, it didn't hurt Fang that much, but he should have at least noticed the pain, right? It…scared her. Not to mention the fact that he kept touching those guns, looking up at every sound. Could Fang really shoot someone? Sure, she bet he could, but she was worried that he might do it without need.

"Fang? I'm bored."

He groaned from his position on the ground. He was laying down, messing with his knife.

"What do you want me to do, Ange?"

"Can't you play with me?"

"Angel-"

"You could tell me a story."

"I'm no good at stories."

"Then I'll help you."

"Will you leave me alone after?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." He took a deep breath. "Okay, so there was this king-"

"Fang, that's how all stories start."

"Knight?"

"No."

"Ninja?"

"I want a love story."

"I'm all washed up on those, Angel," he said, his own love story still making him feel raw.

"Please, Fang? I can't sleep without one."

"Alright, so once upon a time-"

"That's how they all start too."

"Fine," he said, now fed up. "There was this guy, who liked this girl a lot."

"And?"

"And what? Angel-"

"Something else has to happen like…what if this girl had a boyfriend?"

"Sure. Boyfriend. And the boyfriend was great and everything, but he didn't love her like the guy did. I mean, he really liked this girl. Like, he'd do anything for this girl. So would her boyfriend, though he'd never admit it. Both of them loved her. Just in different ways. Like, the boyfriend, he'd do anything for her, but…she was his best friend. Like, he'd be a complete jerk to her; not because he didn't love her, but because that's how close they were. The other guy though, he'd never be rude to her. He was the perfect gentlemen. She didn't know who to pick."

"So who did she pick then?" Angel whispered, yawing a little bit. Fang shrugged.

"I dunno, Angel. I told you I'm no good with stories."

The little girl paused. "Kind of like you and Dylan."

Fang sat up. "What did you just say?"

"Like how Max loves you both."

"She does not. She loves…loved me. Not him. Got it?"

Angel nodded before closing her eyes. She didn't want Fang to get mad at her. No way, no how.

After a few minutes, the little girl fell back asleep. Fang grumbled, standing up and going over to her. As most of them left without their stuff, there were few clothes to go around. Anything they found from the whitecoats stuff was first come first serve. As he came off the island shirtless, Fang would have been out of luck if one guy didn't take pity on him and give him an extra shirt.

Now, Fang pulled it off. Leaning down, he wrapped Angel in his shirt, trying to keep her warm.

"Feel better, Ange." He stroked her cheek for a moment before going back to his guns. He straightened the already perfect line before laying back down. Max loved Dylan. Please. Angel wasn't only sick, she was also delusional.

* * *

"I can't believe that while we were being ushered away in the dead of night, you freaking had time to take a deck of cards."

Dylan just stared at me. "Am I to assume that means I have to go fish?"

"I'm done playing, Dyl. You win."

He just smiled a little. "Fifty to zero. I'm the master at games, Max."

"That you are, Dylan, that you are."

The room that we were kept in was pretty small, but it was nice. There was a bed, which Dylan insisted on me having. He slept in a sleeping bag on the floor, which was fine with him. Sometimes, when I insisted, he'd take my pillow, but he never asked for it. When I was really sick, I wasn't up for offering anyways.

Royce would come and go, bringing me different things. Pills, liquids, shots. It was all the same at this point. One of them, one day, was supposed to cure me. Or kill me. Whichever happened was fine.

"Do you think that Fang is taking good care of the others?"

"Sure. I'll bet though that he was pissed when he first heard they took you."

"Probably," I agreed. "He probably, what's it he always threatens?"

"Cracked a few nuts?"

'More than likely."

Dylan smiled at me. "He is very passionate when he gets angry. Sometimes, he scares me. I mean, just look at him."

"I don't know, with his hair cut, he kind of looks cute."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

I sighed a little bit. "He looks like a little boy now though, all clean cut."

"I guess."

"I hope I get back home before his hair gets long again."

Dylan stared at me. "Hey, now, Max, you'll get better soon enough. We both will. Trust me."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Surprising, huh?"

"Don't tell Fang," Dylan said, shaking his head. "For all his passion, he sure does get jealous easy."

"I'm sure I do too."

Dylan shrugged. "Probably. You two are so alike."

"You think?"

"You're both head strong, mean, tough, and strong."

"Yeah, but I have a better fashion sense than, Fang."

I got a look. "Don't kid yourself, Max."

Well then.


	13. Chapter 13

Island Time

Chapter 13

"Fang?"

"What, Angel?"

She crawled closer to him. "If I do have what Max has, how will I get better?"

He let out his breath slowly. "I don't know, Angel."

"And I thought that they decided that you couldn't be around Max?"

"They did."

"Then you can't be around me."

"Someone has to be, Ange. Besides, I'm not going anywhere." He glanced at her as she moved to lay down next to him. He never cared about anyone as much as he did Max and Angel. With Max gone now, he knew that he couldn't let anything happen to her baby.

"Fang?"

"What, Angel? Are you hungry or thirsty? If not, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fang, I'm bored. I just want to talk to you." She leaned against his leg. "I wish Max was here instead of you."

He flipped open his knife and drove it into the ground. "Max is dead, Angel. I don't want you to talk about her anymore."

"Or Dylan. Dylan would play with me."

"Just shut up, okay?"

"You're no fun. You never have been. Can't Iggy or Nudge come watch me?"

What was wrong with him, huh? He'd laid his life down countless times for Angel. He and Max basically raised Angel. Sure, when he was younger, he wasn't that enthralled by the thought of taking care of her, but now he was. He had been since they got her back from the School, when they left the E-Shaped house. Even more so since he found her after they all thought she was dead, right after the Europe excursion. He'd always have done anything for Angel, but now he'd do it without complaint.

"No, Angel. What is it that you want to play?"

"I really wish I had another bear or something. Then I would have two to play with."

Fang stood up, taking one of his guns with him. "You want a bear? I'll get a damn bear, alright?"

* * *

"This new batch of medicine is horrible."

I just stared at Dylan, not able to speak. I was afraid of I opened my mouth again I'd-

It happened anyways. Luckily, here, I had a garbage can. Dylan sighed as I threw up for the millionth time. I swear, if I make it out of this okay, I am never going to do anything that might cause me to puke. No more eating food that may be spoiled, no pregnancy as to avoid morning sickness, no hanging around the sick. Nothing. Nada.

"Royce came in here while you were asleep," Dylan told me. "He didn't really do anything though. He just wanted to check your vitals."

"Mmmm."

"You hungry or anything?"

"Not at all."

"You wanna see a card trick or two?"

"No, Dyl."

"Fine, fine," he said, still just looking at me. "Mmmm…you wanna talk about something?"

"What?"

"Anything. You pick."

"I just hope that Angel and Gasman are okay. And Nudge. Iggy too. And I hope that whatever Total was so upset about turned out okay."

"I'm sure they are. I hope Nudge got over that boy."

"_In three words, I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on_."

"What?"

"Robert Frost. It's a quote."

"Quote?"

I frowned. "You know, like…words that you take from something else."

"Why though?"

"It's just something I do to pass the time. Besides, it annoys Fang, I think."

"We all know how much you love that."

"I really do."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Bear."

"Hn."

"I said, hello."

"…Hello."

Angel giggled. "I like your bear voice, Fang."

Did she not know how close he was to ending it all? In a higher pitched voice, Angel then proceeded to make her teddy bear, Mrs. Bear, ask how Mr. Bear's day was.

"Fine," Fang grumbled, which was fine. He was, after all, a bear.

It wasn't overly hard to locate a stuffed animal for Angel. The only problem was getting a little kid that was willing to give it up. Eventually, Fang went to Angel's little boyfriend, who got some girl to give him hers. Not that Fang had told Angel that Jay had anything to do with it. He was already dealing with Nudge, no way did he need Angel thinking she could just do whatever with a boy. Because she couldn't. Max and Fang had waited a long time to even be a couple. Nudge and Angel would follow the same path. An even slower one if he could get them to do so.

"I love you," Angel made Mrs. Bear say, giggling loudly. Fang sighed, which got him scolded. "Fang, Mr. Bear loves his wife very much."

"Oh, does he now?"

"Yes," she said, still frowning. "So he would say it back automatically."

"You're trying my patience, Ange."

"Max would have done it without complaining. I wish that she-"

"I get it, okay? You want me dead instead of her. Just stop talking about it. I'd kill myself if it meant that Max would come back, but she won't. She's dead." Fang sat the bear down on the ground. "Play with yourself."

"Fang, I don't want you to die."

"Angel, just stop, okay?"

She stared at him in the dark cavern. "I just miss Max and how she used to play with me. Then she stopped and now she'll never play with me again. I just miss Max."

"We all do." He laid back down on the ground. "We all do."

It was silent for awhile. Fang went back to messing with his knife while Angel moped around. About an hour later, Angel slowly inched her way over to Fang. She sat Mr. Bear on his chest.

"Please, Fang?"

He took a deep breath before speaking in a low tone. "I love you, Mrs. Bear."

Angel smiled, going to get her own stuffed bear. "I love you too, Mr. Bear."

* * *

As much as Max, Angel, and Nudge meant to him, Gazzy meant a lot to Fang too. He remembered, though faintly, teaching Gasman to talk and walk and not fart as much.

So, he had to fix things between them. Well, not on purpose. He just didn't mind the fact that it happened.

Fang was going to get Angel more food when he saw it. A couple of thirteen year olds were picking on him, pushing him around and stuff. For as tough as he was, Gasman was still just a little boy. He was getting increasingly upset. Fang was going to ignore it until he passed and heard what the boys were teasing Gazzy about.

"That's right, Gasman, cry like a little baby. Just because that girl died? Huh? You big baby. No one even liked Max."

That infuriated Fang. And, okay, so yes, he was looking for reasons to fight, but still.

"What did you say?"

The three boys looked over at Fang as he made his way towards them. The one who had spoken backed up a little.

"N-Nothing, we were just-"

"I was not crying!" The Gasman yelled, which every guy knew could ruin your reputation. No one cried expect for fags. Well, that's what Fang said anyways, and what Fang said went.

"I suggest that you beat it," Fang said, staring at the thirteen year olds. Using that as a dismissal, they all took off running. Fang stood there for a moment, watching. Gasman looked at him.

"I wasn't crying."

Fang shrugged. "I really don't care."

With that, Fang walked off, not particularly caring whether or not the Gasman was crying. After he found Angel's food, he headed back to give it to her.

"Angel? Here you go."

She had fallen back asleep. Setting her fruit down, Fang stood over her, watching. Unlike Max, who was constantly being pumped with medicine, her sleeping habits were normal, so she woke up when she felt him over her.

"Hi, Fang."

He just nodded before going to sit down. "Eat."

"I'm cold."

"You want my shirt?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"You want me to go find you a blanket?"

"N-"

"I am. I'll be back."

He wasn't on ground level long before he ran into Nudge.

"Fang? What are you doing down? You're supposed to stay-"

"Shut up, Nudge. I told you, I want nothing to do with you."

She frowned, following him. "Fang, I can have a boyfriend if I-"

"He is not your boyfriend, alright? He's just not."

"And why not?"

"Because I said he's not." He glanced at her as they walked through the maze of people. "Angel's cold. She needs a blanket or something."

"There were some left on the ship."

Fang took off flying, headed to the ship which was still anchored out in the ocean. Being on the ship all alone was creepy enough, but Fang had to get Angel's a blanket. When he got back to her, she was sleeping again.

"Here you go, Ange," he whispered, wrapping her up in the blanket. He gave her the Mr. and Mrs. before just sitting next to her, stroking her head.

"Fang?"

"Shhh." He kept what he was doing up. "You know when Max and I were really, really little, before you or Nudge or Gasman were around, she used to get sick all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Fang mumbled. "They used to hype her up on too much stuff that her body couldn't take it. Me and Iggy used to have to take care of her the best we could, but she was normally in her cage, crying."

"Max cried?"

"Max cries all the time."

"She cried when you left," Angel told him, making Fang's stomach drop. "A lot. Then Dylan-"

"You know, when you first came, Max didn't like you."

That stopped her. "What? No."

"Yes."

"Max loves me."

"Not at first."

"Why?"

Fang smiled, running a hand through the little girl's hair. "We already were taking care of Nudge and Gasman. Your brother was a little brat. He'd annoy the crap out of all of us. Then you came and were always crying."

"When did she like me?"

"She liked you when Jeb moved you to her cage."

"Why'd he do that?"

"To shut you up." Fang smiled a little bit. "Girls are like that though. If you leave them alone with a baby long enough, they'll love the baby."

"When did you like me?"

"Uh…I really didn't when we were in the school."

"What?"

"I didn't mind you, I just didn't care for you. Then when Jeb moved us to that house, you annoyed me even more."

"Really?"

"The first time I really, really did like you though was this one time, when Max was in one of her attitudes, and you were crying. You loved sleeping in bed with Max, but she was all pissy, so, to save an argument, I let you sleep in bed with me." He was looking at Angel, but he really wasn't seeing her. "We couldn't get you to sleep anywhere else for a week. I didn't mind. I knew that it was making Max jealous. Plus…I don't know. I got attached to you."

Angel waited a moment with her next question, trying to judge whether it would upset Fang. "When did you love Max?"

Fang paused, thinking. "She was always my best friend."

"I meant love her like a boyfriend."

"I dunno. I'm a guy, Angel, so the whole time we were in that house, I, like, thought about her."

"Ew, Fang."

He thumped her head. "You're too young. Don't you think like that. What I meant was that I thought about kissing her and stuff."

"That's not the same thing. Everyone thinks about kissing."

"Everyone better not," he said, using his words as a warning to both her and Nudge. "Then what, Angel? I kind of liked her more when she kissed me on the beach."

"Because she kissed you?"

"No. Because she was so emotional. When she tried to rip that chip out of her arm was when I decided she needed someone. Me or some other guy to keep her line. I mean, God, that was very…sick, watching her cut herself open like that. I wanted to protect her then, from everything."

"Then why'd you leave us?"

"Because, Angel, I was too caught up in Max and everything about our relationship. I honestly thought that Max had the easiest job in the world, but I found out what it was like, looking after people." He touched her nose. "Even the backstabbing ones that want to take over."

Angel closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Max."

"Shhh." He ran a hand over her face. "It's okay, Angel. It'll all be better as soon as you get better."

She grabbed his hand. "You won't leave me, will you? When I get better?"

"Shhh."

"No, Fang. I don't want to lose Max and you."

"You won't." He moved his hand around until he was holding hers. She could feel the healing cuts on his hand from when he would accidentally cut himself. "I'll always be there. Promise."

She sniffled a little. "Can you tell me more stories? About when you were little?"

He sighed a little bit. "Just till you fall asleep."

* * *

"I'm bored out of my mind here, Dylan."

He glanced at me from his sleeping bag. "Want another card-"

"Don't you dare say it. I'm banning that word."

Sighing a little bit, he said, "What do you want then?"

"Fang, Angel, Nudge, the Gasman, Iggy, Ella, Mom-"

"What would Fang do for you right now?"

"He'd probably tell me that I woke him up and to shut up."

"He would not."

"Not old him, but recent him."

"Well, I don't think that you give Fang enough credit."

"What?"

"Yeah," Dylan said. "He does a lot for you."

"Uh, Dyl, you're supposed to hate him."

"No, I'm supposed to love you. And when Fang's acting like a jerk to you, I bring it up because I do love you." He glanced up at me from the ground. "Besides, I honestly believe in my heart that you and I will end up together."

"Oh? Do you?"

"Yep." He wiggled his toes. "How could we not? I love you so much."

"So does Fang."

"Fang would love anyone that's hot. I wouldn't. Fang's programmed like a guy. He'll bone anything that moans for him. Me? I'm programmed to only love you."

"What if I die of this sickness?"

"If they don't have a cure soon, I'll die with you, probably. I won't even be able to control it."

"I won't love you as much as you do me, Dylan."

"I know. It's a curse. But I was made this way, Max, I can't help it." He rolled onto his stomach. "I bet right now that your flock is all waiting around for you, wishing you were with them."

* * *

"Don't you," punch, "ever," punch, "come near," punch, "Nudge," punch, "again." Fang stayed on top of the other boy, still punching his face in.

"Get the fuck off me!"

One more punch and Jamie was out. Nudge shoved Fang off, but his work was done.

This had all started when Fang came down from the cave once more, now in search of water. Then he saw Jamie and Nudge, walking down the beach all close and stuff. What did they expect him to do? Max was dead. Nudge was Fang's problem now.

"Fuck you, Fang!" Nudge yelled, but Fang was already walking away. She should be thanking him. Jamie was way too old to be with her and probably was pressuring her and stuff. Fang was living breathing birth control. You'd think that she'd be more thankful.

Anyways, Fang was looking for Iggy. To get pure water, they had to boil the ocean water. Iggy was supposed to have boiled some for Angel and then put it in this jug that he found. Unfortunately, Fang couldn't find his friend anywhere. He was busy looking when he ran into someone.

"Fang!"

Great…

"We've been looking for you," Nadia said, staring at him. "I mean, well, I was. You know, since you're-"

"Work things out on your own, Nadia," Fang said simply before walking away.

"But-"

He just gave her the finger before continuing on, in search of his blind friend. He found Iggy further down the beach…with Ella. Going over to them, he stood there for a moment.

"Iggy."

"Oh no, it's Fang. Are you going to beat me up too?"

"How'd you know about that?" Fang asked.

"Know about what? I was talking about how much you hate that Jamie kid. What'd you do?"

Fang shrugged, but Ella asked again.

"I just…fought him, a few minutes ago."

"What? No way!" Iggy smiled. "Hear that, El? I'm psychic."

"Is that what you heard? I just heard Fang admit to being a jerk." Ella glared up at him. "You need to leave Jamie and Nudge alone. They've been together since you left the island to go scouting. You were just too busy with…stuff to notice until we were on the ship."

"You better get your girl in check, Iggy," Fang warned.

"He better what? I'm not a dog, Fang. If you have a problem with me-"

"Leave him alone, Ella," Iggy mumbled now, clearly still trying to let Fang heal in his own way. "What'd you need, Fang?

"The water for Angel."

"Oh." He reached around until Ella just slipped the jug into his hand. "Here you go."

Taking it, Fang turned on his heels, calling over his shoulder, "You'd find it best, Iggy, to spend less time with Ella and more time taking care of what I told you to take care of."

"I did the water."

"If you had done what I'm talking about, I wouldn't have had to get into a fight this afternoon."

"I am blind, you know."

"And also an idiot apparently." With that, Fang expanded his wings and took to air. When he got back to Angel, she was sleeping. He sat the jug of water down before going over to her.

"You okay, Ange?" He whispered, trying to see if she was awake or not. She groaned a little bit. "Your stomach? Shhh."

"Will you rub it?"

Fang sighed a little bit before sitting down next to her. "Of course."

* * *

"Max! What are you doing up?"

We had free rein of most of the house. Royce had a basement where he stayed while we were upstairs; the ground floor was middle ground.

"Shhh," I said, putting my finger to my lips. Dylan had gone off the bathroom and I was hoping that he would stay in there, but he came out just as I walked into the hallway. "Come on."

I took Dylan back into our room to get his shoes before making him follow me down the stairs. Once downstairs, I headed out the front door.

"Where are we going, Max? It's freaking snowing out and you don't have a jacket."

"Just out. I had to get out."

"You're sick."

"I feel better."

"Max."

"Dylan, if I'm going to die here, I at least want to see the outside."

"You're not going to die." He came closer to me. "Come on, let's go back in."

"You can go back in if you want, but I want to stay out here for a little while."

"You'll freeze."

"I will not."

"But-"

"Dylan, you can come with me if you want," I offered.

"Where?"

"Just flying, that's all."

He sighed. "I guess so."

I pulled out my wings, which hurt from their inactivity recently.

"So how did we get here?"

"Here?"

"Like to this part of the world. This location."

"Boat then a car."

"Ooh." I tried to take off running, but it was more of a jog. With that lousy start, my wings felt like they were on fire when I flew. This was good though. I had to get them back to normal if I was going to go through with my secret plan.

Dylan flew after me, though that meant that he had to fly extremely slow for someone that was capable of flying normally.

"You okay, Max? Don't strain yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." I flew higher, my ex trailing behind me. "It feels so cold, yet so good to be out here again."

"If you want, whenever you're sick, I could carry you-"

"Dyl."

"What? I'm being nice. Would it be weird if it were Iggy?"

"I've never made out with Iggy."

"We hardly made out, Max."

"We've done enough for any contact to be awkward." I glanced at him. We had only been out there for a few minutes, but I was freezing my butt off. Thinking of my butt reminded me of Fang and my running gag. Sighing, I told Dylan that I wanted to head back. When we got back, Dr. Royce hadn't even noticed we were gone.

"Are we supposed to be hiding the fact that we're leaving from Royce?"

"Yes," I said. "Though, he does seem like a pretty alright guy."

"Way better than some of the scientists I know," Dylan mumbled as we both settled back into our positions, me on the bed, him in the sleeping bag. He cuddled into it, sighing a little. "You're mom's pretty nice though. And Jeb's kind enough to me."

"Speak for yourself," I said, closing my eyes. "But, yeah, Royce is nice. Besides the fact that he forced us to come here."

"For our own good."

"Again, speak for yourself."

He laughed a little. "I snuck out into the garage the other day."

"Oh yeah? Find anything interesting?"

"Not really. It seems like some kids lived here."

"Why do you say that?"

"There were skateboards and bikes and stuff, you know, the usual."

"Bikes?"

Dylan nodded. "What? You interested in a bike, Max?"

"Fang is," I mumbled, rolling onto my other side, giving Dylan my back. "It's his, like, wish."

"Really? All the horrible things in the world and he wants a bike? Real man you got there, Max."

"Ha ha. And never mention it. I don't think I was supposed to tell you."

"You and Fang sure do discuss a lot more than you ever have with me."

"Don't feel left out; it's the same with everyone else." I breathed deeply, a pang of guilt running through me. I wonder if they've told the others were I was? I hope so. I hope they don't just think I'm in that cave. By now, Fang had surely gone to find me. Mom probably told them. She must have. Or one of the other scientists.

"You and Fang are close."

"The closest."

"No wonder you cried for days after he left you."

"It was not days."

"Max."

I sighed a little. "We just…love each other. Being without each other, especially if it's not planned, is just very hard."

* * *

"Fang?"

He grunted.

"How come you don't want Nudge to be happy?"

He groaned.

"Fang? How come?"

"It's not that I don't want her happy, Angel. In fact, it's the direct opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Jamie is too old for Nudge. He wants…older kid things that she'll think that she wants, but she doesn't. And neither do you. I'm just defusing a problem before it starts."

"What kind of older kid things?"

God, where was Max when he needed…oh yeah. Throwing an arm over his eyes, Fang said, "You know, Angel. Things like…you know."

"Kissing?"

"Well, that and more."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Like-"

"Angel, just older stuff, 'kay?" Fang let out a long breath. "So just leave it at that."

"…Fang?"

"What, Ange?" He was starting to get irritated.

"…I dreamt that Max wasn't dead."

"You-"

"Do you think that, maybe, it'd be okay at least until I get better to pretend that she's just out on a mission? Not even with Dylan or nothing, just out on a mission?"

"…Sure, Angel. Whatever makes you feel better."

"Thanks, Fang."

He only wished that he could do the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Island Time

Chapter 14

"Fang? Fang? F-"

He shot up. "What? What's wrong?"

Turning his head, he saw that Angel was hysterical. Crawling on his knees over to her, Fang repeated his previous questions.

"Angel? What's wrong?"

She was crying loudly, curled into a ball.

"Ang-"

"It hurts so badly, Fang. I want it to end so badly."

"What does?" Had someone come in? Stabbed her? "Angel-"

"I want it to stop, Fang. Stop!" She rolled to face him, her eyes tear filled, her face flushed. "Please. Fang, please."

"What? What?" Had someone come in while he was sleeping? He kept checking her body for cuts or injuries, but he couldn't find any. "What's wrong? Angel, you have to tell me. Please-"

She just started screaming then, writhing around on the ground. Not knowing what to do, Fang pulled her to his body, cradling her in his arms. She still screamed, but Fang just held her face to his body.

"Please," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Was he losing Angel? He couldn't. He had just lost Max. Not again. He didn't want to be alone again. "Shhh, Angel. Shhh, I've got you."

Could this really be it? Could Angel really be _dying_?

* * *

Gathering supplies for my mission was probably the hardest part. Oh and keeping it from Dylan. God, the boy was always on me, constantly wanting to know what I was doing. He reminded me a lot of Ari when we were younger and still lived in the school the way that he was so dependent on me.

I had to do everything in secret. When I was well enough, I'd take trips to the bathroom without Dylan having to help me walk to it. If that happened, I'd move as quickly as I could to go downstairs and gather food. I had found a backpack in the room I was staying when Dylan was in the bathroom one day. I hid it in the hall closet, where it was slowly filling up with things I would need.

"Here you go, Max," Dylan said, setting a plate in front of me. Dr. Royce was out for the day, leaving us all alone. Seeing how well Dylan cared for me was kind of sad. I mean, I was going to be doing the same thing that Fang had done to me. Leave without telling. I felt like there was a stone in my stomach, but my stomach acid kept trying to dissolve it to no avail.

"Hey, Dyl, can I tell you something?"

* * *

When Fang woke up, he became aware that he was very, very hot and clammy. When had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered…

Looking down, Fang saw that he still had Angel in his arms, her body curved into his. Was she…breathing? He tried to find his voice, but he couldn't. Then she shifted a little bit in his arms and he knew that she was okay.

Sitting her down on the ground, Fang wrapped her up in a blanket before rushing to go speak to the one person he knew could find out what was wrong.

"Why didn't you get me sooner, Fang?"

He frowned at Dr. Martinez. "I couldn't leave her screaming like that! Then we both fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"Fang-"

"I'm not kidding, she's sick. You have to come look at her."

"Fang-"

"You need to do something, Dr. Martinez."

"I have no equipment here."

"What about what's on the ship?" Fang was desperate now. He couldn't lose another member of his…family? Flock? Friends?

"I suppose I can at the very least compare samples from her to the ones that I remember from Max. Then at least we can know if she has the same thing."

Fang nodded before running off. "Get Iggy to fly you to the ship. I'll go get Angel."

* * *

"Max, I don't know. I mean, you're not getting any better and-"

"Dylan, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to go with me. I told you because I figured you want to. I will leave without you." I stared hard at him. "And don't you dare speak a word of this to Dr. Royce."

"Royce is a very nice guy and-"

"Dylan, it doesn't matter. I have to get back to the others."

"And infect them?"

I looked away. "No. I just need to tell that that I'm okay. Then I'll go back into seclusion."

"Why though? Royce says that he has contact with the others. He's told them that you're okay."

I listened hard, trying to hear if Royce was anywhere around. "Dr. Royce is nice, but he's still just that. A doctor. A whitecoat."

"So is your mom."

"That's right. I don't fully trust her or Jeb. After all, she did stab us in the back, or do you not remember?"

Dylan sighed. "Still, Max, I just feel-"

I heard the front door shut. "Shut up, Dylan. Just be quiet about it now, alright? Wait until later to talk about it."

He went back to his cards, which he was working on learning a new way to shuffle with. "So…how long do you give Fang before he shows up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's probably beat it out of someone where you're at by now."

"Probably, but I don't think that he can make it here."

"He can try."

"For the guy that loves me so much, you sure do try and make me realize how much Fang does."

Dylan shrugged. "I do love you, Max, but I also want you to be happy. Hearing about how much Fang loves you makes you happy. I know that you're miserable here with me and that if it was Fang you were stuck with it wouldn't be so bad."

"That's not true, Dylan."

"Is too. You love Fang, after all."

I didn't know what to say to that. After all, it was true. If it was Gasman, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, or Fang, I would be fine here. Dylan wasn't apart of our family and he knew it.

"I like being here with you more than I ever would have Total."

"As shocking as this may sound, Max, that does not mean much."

* * *

"I don't believe it."

Fang looked up from staring at Angel while flipping around his knife. They were in the captain's quarters again, waiting for the vet. "Don't believe what?"

Dr. Martinez closed the door behind her softly, though they were the only ones on the ship currently.

"She doesn't have what Max has."

"What?" He stood up from his chair, pocketing his knife. Going to stand next to Angel, who was sleeping on the bed, Fang shook his head. "She has to."

"But she doesn't."

"Then…is it curable?"

"I've never seen it before, but maybe." She glanced at the little girl, who was still sleeping. "She feel any better?"

"She still hasn't woken up." He heard the vet walk over to him and then he felt his right wrist grasped. "Hey-"

"What have you done to yourself?" She pulled his arm up to investigate, but the teen pulled away. "Fang, are you…cutting yourself?"

"No, I'm not some loser girl or fag."

"Don't that word."

"I can use whatever word I want," he said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Fang, I know that losing Max is hard, but you can't hurt-"

"You don't know anything, alright? You're part of the reason that all the bad things happened in Max's life." He took a step away. "Look, can you help Angel or not?"

"I don't have a lot of supplies, but I'll do what I can." The vet began to walk to the door.

"Wait…Dr. Martinez."

She turned slightly. "Yes?"

"When Angel was flipping out, she kept begging me to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I-I don't know. She kept saying that it hurt so badly." He looked at his considered departed girlfriend's mother. "What…What do you think she was talking about?"

Valencia sighed. "Fang, she could have been hallucinating, she could have been talking about her stomach hurting. I have no way of knowing."

After the vet was gone, Fang kept standing over Angel. If she didn't have what Max has…what did she have?

* * *

Before bed, Dr. Royce came in and gave me more medicine. I was out instantly. Whatever it was gave me the weirdest dreams. My memory on them was vague, but I knew that they had been off and odd.

The one I remembered most was about Angel, the Gasman, and me. We were out on a trip, walking around a desert. Gazzy kept going on and on about zombies, but Angel kept telling him to shut up. I was trying to listen to him, but also keep Angel in line. Finally having enough, Angel turned around and drove a pocket knife through his heart before eating his brains. He kept screaming for Fang or Iggy, also calling Angel a zed over and over again.

Anyways, when I woke up, it was still dark out, but Dylan was gone. I rolled over, now facing the wall. My head was killing me. Seeing as Dylan was gone, I decided to check on my dog bite. Rolling up my sleeve, I saw that it looked about the same, if not having gotten smaller.

A few minutes later, it was Dr. Royce that walked in, not Dylan. I immediately asked where he was, but Royce said that he must be in the bathroom or something. He was there about something else.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you were progressing. I feel very strongly about this batch."

I sat up and showed him my arm. "It's not as dark."

"No," he agreed. "It's not."

"You think that's a good thing?"

"I would hope so, Max."

"…So…do you really, like, believe in zombies?"

"I don't doubt their existence, no, but I highly doubt that they come from things like a dog bite." He smiled at me. "A zombie like Frankenstein, now that's a zombie."

"A lot of people don't consider him a zombie."

"And a lot of people are dead. Why dwell in the past?"

Of course, enter Dylan stage right. He asked why Dr. Royce was back, but he quickly squelched his fears by telling him that he was just checking up on me.

"Oh." Dylan came to stand next to the doctor. "So, uh, Dr. Royce?"

"Yes, Dylan?"

"How long before we can get back to the others, do you think? I mean, just a rough estimate. You must have some idea about how well your treatments have been going recently."

"Well, I think another two months, tops-"

"That long, huh?" I sighed a little. "If you're in contact with the others, can you send them a message?"

Dr. Royce paused. "I suppose so."

"Can you remind Fang and Iggy that since I'm not there, they need to make sure the younger kids start molting?"

Dr. Royce frowned. "You…control this?"

"Yeah," I told him, shaking my head. "Stupid whitecoats, you know. If we don't remember to do it, it gets pretty painful."

"I-I'll be sure to send the message."

I nodded a little. After he was gone, Dylan got close to me and whispered, "What the heck was that about?"

"What?"

"Max."

"Nothing, Dylan, so chill, alright?"

"But we don't-"

"Stop, okay?" I held up my hand. "Show me a card trick or something."

Cautiously, he picked up his deck before doing just that.

* * *

Fang was spending his time as he usually did now; messing with his knives or guns. Angel wasn't up for playing bear anymore, which Fang was perfectly fine with. True, he would rather her insistence that the game was no fun be rooted in truth rather than the fact she was now concerned with whether or not she was going to live, but he'd deal either way.

"Shit."

He looked up to see the Gasman, who had been told that he was to stay away from the ship at all costs. Fang frowned at him, but decided to let the cursing go, if only because Max wasn't around to enforce the rule anymore. It was a dumb rule to begin with anyways.

"What do you want?" Fang asked, glaring hard at the younger boy. "I told you to stay away from here."

"How come you're not in the room with Angel?" Gazzy asked. When he walked up, Fang had been sitting with his back against the door to the room, but it seemed that Angel was still inside, probably sleeping.

"I don't know, alright?"

"Is it because you're cutting yourself?"

Fang looked down at his hand and saw why the younger boy had used an expletive originally. Apparently, Fang had sliced through his wrist again, this time making a huge mess. Blinking, he stared at his wrist, which was now throbbing. Why hadn't it hurt before then? Why was it this way? That something only hurts when you notice it's there. Or missing, in the case dealing with Max…

"No. And stop saying that. This was an accident."

"Oh." The Gasman stood there in front of Fang, staring awkwardly down at him. After a moment, Fang had had enough.

"What was it that you wanted, Gazzy?"

"Just to see you, Fang."

"Me? Why?" He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You just haven't been around since we got here."

"I've been taking care of your sister, Gasman. You know that."

The younger boy nodded. "It was just…Iggy's been really busy with Ella and Nudge has that other boy now, Jamie, so I'm really, really bored all alone."

"What about your friends?"

"I don't know," the boy said, kicking at the ground. "I play with them and stuff, but I just…I don't know. Besides doing the stuff that I've been assigned by Nadia, there's no one telling me what to do. Like, no one to make sure that I eat or bathe or go to bed or-"

"That's what you wanted, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You thought that Max babied you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You're too old for me to deal with, Gazzy. You need to start making your own decisions and looking out for yourself." This time, when he drove the blade into his arm, Fang did it on purpose. "I'm not always going to be here."

Nodding numbly, Gasman turned and walked away, leaving Fang alone. He closed his hand around his pocket knife, sighing a little bit. What had he become?

* * *

The next day when Dr. Royce came to check on us, I asked him if Fang had responded to my message.

"Oh, yes. He said that he'd be helping the younger ones molt, as usual."

Once he was gone, Dylan cornered me about what was going on with that.

"It's a code," I said, getting up and pacing the room. "If Fang had really answered back, he'd have said to remind me that we molted last year and we only molt once every two years."

"That's not true. And we don't control it."

"No duh, Dylan. It's a trick so that no one will ever guess it." I rolled my eyes. "Even if things weren't good, Fang would have said back that molting had started early. By not saying either of those things…he must have not given the message to Fang."

Dylan shook his head. "I dunno, Max. Maybe Fang forgot."

"Fang," I said, turning to look at him, "never forgets."

"Maybe Royce lied so that you would be at ease."

"Why though? I've been at ease."

"This is at ease?"

"Shut up, alright?" I stopped moving, now just standing there. "If he really did contact the island, why wouldn't he haven them give my message to Fang? And if he can't contact the island, why not just fess up?"

"I don't know."

I glanced at him. "What if…what if Fang's not the island? What if that's why he told me a lie?"

"That makes sense," Dylan said, nodding. "Fang probably left to find you, knowing him."

"Though, Iggy knows the code too. Royce could have just had them ask him to do it."

"Maybe Iggy went with him," Dylan offered up.

"No, no, Fang wouldn't have let him. He's probably pissed, if he knows that I'm gone that is."

"Then what do you think happened?"

I looked hard at Dylan for a moment. "How come he had to take us so far away, huh? What if something happened on the island?"

"When I was carrying you away, everything seemed normal."

"What if they waited until we were gone?"

"Waited to what?"

"I don't know, but nothing good." I sighed a little bit. "I have got to get back to my flock."

"Max, how can you even be sure that something's wrong?"

"I feel it, Dylan. I feel like my flock needs me."

He nodded a little bit. "Then I guess we better take off soon, huh?"

I smiled back at him. "I guess so."

* * *

"Why do you do that to yourself?"

Fang so not in the mood. He didn't even look up as Nadia stood before him. Why wouldn't they all just leave him alone?

"Doesn't your hand and arm hurt?" She sat down next to him. Fang was still outside Angel's door. He couldn't deal with listening to her moan in her sleep, begging for an end to her pain. He'd take on her pain if he could. He would have Max too. Now she was…

Nadia suddenly put her hand on his upper arm. Fang turned to look at her. For a moment they just stared at her. Nadia was pretty, Fang would give her that, but her eyes always creeped him-

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He shoved her back when she started to move forward. "I'm dating…I was dating Max. She just died."

"Weeks ago," Nadia mumbled. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd-"

"Well, I'm not." Fang stood up. "I don't know what's wrong with all of you, but Max _just_ died. Died a horrible, painful, undeserving death. I loved her, alright? God…just…" Fang turned and slammed his knife against the door. "Fuck you, Nadia. Fuck all of you. Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Dr. Martinez. She meant a lot more than any one of you ever will."

"Fang, I just-"

"Get away from me."

"I-"

"Now!"

Nadia ran off and then it was just Fang standing there, breathing heavily as his wounds pulsated. Max was dead. Why didn't anyone get that?

* * *

"Fang cuts himself."

Iggy kept chopping up the apple with a knife. He didn't even have eyes and he didn't cut himself. "Really? Loser. He can't even cut things anymore?"

"No, Iggy," the Gasman said as he sat down. "He _cuts_ himself. Like…a chick."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I told you all that covering up by calling people fags was because Fang's secretly-"

"Iggy," Ella said, frowning. "Not only girls harm themselves."

"Yeah, but no self respecting guy-"

"He's not doing it on purpose, I don't think," Gasman said, not wanting them to fight with each other. "He just keeps flipping it in his hand and doesn't notice when it cuts him. Do you think that he's sick?"

"Mentally."

"Iggy." Ella, who was sitting next to him by the fire, rolled her eyes. "Gazzy, Fang's just upset."

"Maybe he's been popping pain pills," Iggy offered up. "I'm sure there's some on that ship. He takes enough of the right stuff, he won't feel anything. He's probably self medicating so that he doesn't have to think about Max."

"Still," Gazzy continued. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"There's nothing to do, Gazzy," Iggy told him, shaking his head. "I mean, I could try to talk to him, but I doubt that he'll want to talk to me. He thinks that he's the only one that lost somebody."

"It probably also hurts him that Angel's sick," Ella said. "I mean, if something happens to Angel, that'll be like he's letting Max down. Everyone knows how much Max loved Angel."

Jealousy kicking in, Gasman exclaimed, "Max loved me too."

"We know buddy," Iggy said, holding out the now chopped up apple to his two friends. Ella took a slice, but the Gasman wasn't hungry. "And he'd be scared and upset if something happened to you too. Angel's just the baby. They always get the most attention."

"Not to mention he's all mad about Nudge," Ella added. Iggy nodded.

"Personally, I don't care if she's making out with that Jamie kid or not."

"That's not what Fang's afraid of."

"He gives Nudge too little credit," Iggy told his ex. Or were they together again? He wasn't sure. "I don't think there's anything else going on. Besides, everyone knows what a temper Fang has. Jamie doesn't have the balls to sleep with Nudge. Hell, I don't even have the balls to ask Fang if he wants to eat dinner with me. He's scary now and I can't even see him."

"You can, like, smell anger on him," Ella said, to which the blind boy nodded. Gasman sighed, leaning against Iggy slightly.

"I miss Max. She'd be able to help Fang."

"Yep," Iggy agreed, patting his friend on the head. "She would."


	15. Chapter 15

Island Time

Chapter 15

We had no idea how to get back to our island. After about a week, we ran out of food. It was cold for the most part and I was sick. I had never had a dumber idea.

"Here you go, Max," Dylan mumbled as he laid me down on the ground. "I think we're safe here."

We had run into a pack of wild dogs. Can you say phobia? I can. Dylan couldn't fight them with me in his arms, so he took to the air, but they just followed down below. Finally, we were safe.

"Thank you," I whispered as he pulled out a bottle we had filled up with water at our last stop from his pack. "You should drink-"

"No," he said, shaking his head as he got down on his knees next to me. 'You first."

"But-"

"Max." He smiled at me. "Just drink it. Please? It's the least you can do for me after I flew with you for so long."

Sitting up a little bit, I let Dylan hold the bottle to my mouth like I was helpless. Maybe I did like him taking care of me. So what? Am I never allowed to like another guy? It's not like I'm going to freaking hop into bed with him or anything…

* * *

"You wanna know a really, really bad secret?"

"Wha'?"

"Max and I have never had sex."

Iggy, drunk as he was, fell over at that one. He and Fang had found the liquor on the ship and were currently in the cargo bay, getting wasted beyond recovery.

"You wanna know somethin' 'bout me?" Iggy leaned closer to Fang. "Ella broke up with me. Me!"

"I know that," Fang said, taking another sip of the whiskey in front of him.

"Know why?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nadia."

"Huh?"

Iggy started laughing. "I fingered her!"

Fang probably would have been horribly sickened by the thought, if he was struggling to keep from falling over. "Nadia?"

"Yes."

"How naughty," Fang said, holding out the word, which sent each teenager into a fit of giggles. Then Fang sobered.

"One time-"

"At band camp?"

Fang ignored him, starting again. "One time, I put my hands in Max's pants. She yelled at me!"

"At you?" The blind boy asked in shock.

"At me!"

"How could she?"

"I know!"

Fang fell back, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I just wan' touch her 'gain."

Iggy reached around for a bottle of something, anything, and found one. After taking a huge sip, he said, "When we were in Virgin…Virgin…ina?"

"Virginia."

"Yeah. I gotta…gotted…got a, uh, hand…thing."

"Job?"

"Yeah!"

What? The blind kid had had more experience than Fang? What was wrong with the world? He brought the liquor back to his lips.

"I miss Max."

"Max. You do her?"

"Do her? Do her?" Fang sat up. "You jerk! I ought to, ought to…I barf." Turning his head away from his friend, Fang puked back up some of his whiskey. Groaning, he laid back down.

"Ella was a prune too."

"You mean prude?"

"Prune."

"Prude!"

"Pru…whatever." Iggy sighed, also laying down on the ground. "You'd think Max and Ella wouldn't be. Dr. Mart…woman was a skank."

"Yeah. She did it with Jeb!"

"Or just got in vit…row row row your boat." Iggy giggled.

"That involves sex."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does…whatever." Iggy threw a hand over his sightless eyes. "I don't think I love Ella."

"I love Max. I wanna…I wanna…"

"Screw her?"

"Screw her? Screw her?" Fang almost sat up again, but his body wouldn't allow him. "You jerk. I…I…I'mma take a nap."

"Me too," Iggy curled into a ball. Fang laid there for awhile, wishing that Max was there to drink with him and not Iggy. Alas, Max was dead. Right?

* * *

"I wanna die!"

"Max-"

"Get away from me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Dylan, I'm too weak to move! Help me!"

He came up and picked up the spider in his hand. "A spider, Max?"

"Kill it," I whined, not even caring how girly I sounded. Spiders are the you know what.

"I'm not going to kill it." He walked off, but when he came back, he was without the eight legged freak. "I never knew you were so afraid of spiders, Max."

"Fang and Iggy normally kill them," I said, settling back on the ground. It was late at night now and Dylan was going to have to carry me again in the morning. I was now thankful that I took him with me, if only because I'd have been stranded without him. I was stupid to think this plan would ever work, I'll admit that, but I had to get back to my flock.

"You going to sleep?" I asked him. "You need to."

"So do you."

"Not as much as you though. You've done most of the work today."

"Don't I know it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Besides, Dylan, being exhausted won't help us any."

"I just don't want you to over do yourself."

"I won't," I promised. "I'm just keeping watch, Dyl. If anything happens, I'll wake you up. Okay?"

He laid down near me, but not too close. I wanted Fang so that we could cuddle, due to how cold it was.

Keeping watch was pretty brutal these days. I slept so much then I didn't have to think about how much my arm hurt. Boy, did it hurt too. I was starting to wish that Fang and I had stayed on the religious compound, if only because I'd still have my pain pills. I bet without me, Fang was wishing he had some pills too.

* * *

"God," Fang groaned, refusing to open his eyes. "I need an aspirin."

"Shhh!" Iggy silenced him. "Sleep. More sleep."

Rolling over, Fang almost landed in his own vomit. Glad he avoided that one… "Oh, my head."

Iggy fell back asleep, but Fang just laid there, staring into the darkness. Angel had gotten worse in the night. They were going to lose her. Fang couldn't be around that. How could they expect him to be around that? So he and Iggy explored the ship and found liquor. Now they were here, hung over, and feeling horrible.

"We should go see Angel," Fang mumbled, though he wasn't sure if it really came out that way or not. Iggy made no notion of hearing him, so Fang was on his own.

It took a few minutes to find his feet, but the second he did, Fang wished he hadn't. He felt…weak. Tired. Sleepy. His stomach, which had been burning at the start of the night from the hard drinks he was downing, now was queasy and wanted him to stop moving so much. Ignoring that, Fang made his way through the ship, headed to see the little girl. God, he hoped she was okay still. She had to be okay, right?

"Where the heck have you been?"

"I don't report to you," Fang said, stopping in front of Angel's room's door. Dr. Martinez stood in front of it, blocking his path. "Move so that I can go see Angel."

"You reek of alcohol."

"Let me see-"

"Fang, have you been drinking?"

"It's not any of your business."

"Where did you get…right. We're on a ship." The vet frowned. "I understand that things have been hard for you, but-"

"You don't understand anything." Fang finally shoved her out of the way, which he knew he'd regret later. Closing the door behind him, he saw that Angel was sleeping in the bed, Mr. and Mrs. Bear up there with her. There were also a few other stuffed animals, clearly sent from her friends. Fang wondered briefly which one Jay sent.

"Ange?" Fang came closer, reaching out to touch her, like he wanted to do Max. Just to know that she was real. "Are you awake?"

She moaned a little. "Last night?"

"I did something bad last night, Angel."

"What?"

"You must be sick," he told her. "I figured you'd be all inside of my head."

"Fang."

"Just something stupid, Angel. It's not important." He glanced at her newly added stuffed animals. "So…which one is from your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend."

"He better not be," Fang agreed, running a hand down her face. "Do you need anything?"

"My stomach hurts really badly, but besides that, I'm okay."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Mmmm…can you tell me a story?"

Sighing, Fang went and grabbed his chair from the other part of the room. Dragging it over to her bedside, he said, "I told you I'm no good at those."

"Then can you tell me about you and Iggy and…Max."

He paused. "You mean when we were little? Again?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he tried to think of something to talk about.

"One time, when we were still young, Max got taken from us for awhile."

"What do you mean?"

"For a few months or so, we just thought that she had died. At first, we thought it was cool, just being the two of us. After awhile though, we both missed her."

"Were you happy when she came back?"

Fang smiled a little. "Yeah, we were."

"Where had she been?"

"I don't know. She didn't want to talk about it." Fang popped his fingers. "They did that sometimes though, took us without reason or explanation. Especially Max and Iggy."

"Iggy?"

"They were concerned with his eyes, mainly."

"What about Nudge?"

"Uh…well, you know they didn't deal with her much. Gasman either. Or me. You now, you were second to Max."

"Really?"

"You know that, Angel." He rubbed his hands together. "You were their most prized possession. You're so much more important than all of us."

"Not Max."

"Max was…the best, but you could have been too. You are, now." He reached out and stroked her stomach. "You know that, Angel? You're so powerful. You just need to…cultivate it, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

His head hurt, but he was pushing through it. "I might be the leader, Angel, but you're the smartest. You can be so much when I'm gone. You just need to grow up a little bit, okay? Remember when you tried to lead? You couldn't because you weren't ready. You still aren't. If you just get a little older and little wiser, you could do so much with what's left of the word." He paused, thinking. "My faith for this world is in you, Angel."

* * *

We were finally out of the snow. That wasn't to say that it wasn't freezing, but the place we were now wasn't ice cold at least. Dylan was very vigilant about finding abandoned, body free houses for us to stay in so that we were at least some what out of the elements. Sure, there might be a hole in the roof or two, but it was still a sweet gesture.

"I found some aspirin in the medicine cabinet," Dylan told me one morning. "You wanna take some before we leave?"

"Yeah, sure."

After that, we ate a little before leaving. Feeling a little bit better, I decided that I could walk on my own. I even flew a little. About a day later, we ran into coast.

"Welp," Dylan said, stretching a little as we landed. "This is it."

"Yep," I mumbled, looking around. "We need to rest for a day though. I'm not sure if I'll make it otherwise."

"That's fine," Dylan said. I could tell that he too was apprehensive about flying over the water. We were afraid that whatever land mass was next would be too far away for us to reach. If worse came to worse, I had gills, but Dylan didn't. He'd drown.

"Don't look so down, Dyl," I said, sitting down, staring out at the water. "I'm sure that we'll be fine."

"Yeah," he mumbled before walking off in search of fire wood. I laid down on the ground, thinking a little bit on my flock. I'm sure right now, Iggy's still missing my sister, Nudge had already moved on to another boy, Angel is playing with her friends, Gasman is with his too, and Fang is…I'm not sure what Fang's doing. I just hope that he didn't go off in search of me. I really don't. I want him to be waiting on the island for me, counting the days until I get back.

* * *

"I feel horrible," Fang's blind friend groaned.

"You're hung-over."

"So are you."

Fang nodded. "Yeah, I know."

At the moment, they were back in the cargo bay. Fang had gone off in search of Iggy, only to find him still sleeping. After waking him up, they both took a few minutes to just rest and talk.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"I don't remember anything I said. What are you talking about?" Iggy asked.

"Nadia. Did you really, you know, finger her?"

Iggy sighed. "Yeah. I did."

"Why though? I thought that you were, like, in love with Ella?"

"It was just…Nadia's so hot. Would you-"

"No."

"Max is d-"

"I know."

"You have to move on sometime."

"Not onto her. Max hates Nadia." Fang frowned. God.

"That's why I had to pretend like I had no idea why Ella broke up with me. I knew that Max would hate it if she found out I did that."

"Did you get anything out of it?"

"Besides broken up with? No. I got to make out with her a little bit, but that's all. She said that it would be nasty to jerk me. Can you believe that?" Iggy shook his head. "It gave me some experience though. So…you and Max really never-"

"No."

"Damn. I figured you guys were-"

"She wanted to wait."

"For what?"

Fang shrugged a little bit, closing his eyes. "I think she was afraid that if we had sex, I'd move on."

"Because you clearly spent all the time with her just to get in her pants."

"I know, right?" Fang shook his head. "I don't care though. I liked what we did do."

Iggy sighed. "I didn't even know that Ella knew. I thought she didn't, because it happened so long ago. Someone must have told her."

"Nadia probably."

"Yeah, probably." Iggy stretched a little. "No telling what Nudge and the boy are doing right now, eh?"

Fang clenched his fists. "I hate the idea of her with him. So. Fucking. Much. God, just knowing that even you're getting action on this island makes me so much more on edge about it. No offense."

Iggy sighed. "None taken."

"It's just…I can't imagine Nudge in that position, you know? Being with…someone. It makes me sick."

"Me too."

"I think that it's just plain wrong. She's a kid."

"Not really, Fang."

"She is to me. How can Jamie think she's not?"

"She's not that much younger than us."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Fang frowned over at him.

"Yours," the other teen insisted. "I'm just more into letting Nudge make her own mistakes and then beating up Jamie afterwards. You've already beaten me that last part though."

Fang just let out a breath. "Max would be able to talk to her. Whenever I do, I just come off as angry."

"It's because you're always angry. She thinks that you hate her, Fang." Iggy sat up. "She told me that she feels really bad and doesn't know what to do."

"Break up with Jamie."

"It's not that easy. You know how girls are. They think they love any guy they ever date."

"I know, but she should want me to be on good terms with her more than she fake loves this guy."

"Maybe it's true love, Fang. Hey, how does Uncle Fang sound to you?"

"If he knocks her up, I swear to God that I'm slitting his throat." Fang reached around in his pocket before pulling out his pocket knife. He started playing with it again.

"Gasman's really worried about you too, Fang," Iggy said. "He thinks that you don't like him."

"He just needs to stay out of my hair. He was really rude to Max before she left. Like she didn't do everything for him since the day he was born."

"He's a kid, Fang."

"So what? He's old enough to take care of himself. I'm not going to baby him." Fang pushed off the ground. "Besides, I already have Angel to look after."

Getting up, Fang frowned when he saw where he had puked the night before and made a mental note to clean it up later. Going back up to the captain's quarters, Fang found that Angel was asleep, but someone else was waiting for him.

"Look, Fang, I don't care what you're going through, you do not put your hands on my-"

"Shut up," he hissed at his girlfriend's sister. "Angel is sleeping."

"And? You-"

"I said to shut up."

"Or what, Fang? You'll hit me too? Like you did Jamie? God, Fang, you really hurt him. And what about my mom? I don't think that you need to be around Angel anyways. What if she coughs and sets you off?"

"I said to shut up!" Fang rushed at her, but one voice stopped him.

"Fang?"

They both turned to see Angel sitting up in bed, staring at them. He took a deep breath.

"What do you need, Angel?"

"Water." She looked back and forth at Fang and her surrogate mother's half-sister. "Please."

"Of course." Fang went off to get her that. When he got back, she was alone in the room.

"Here you go, Ange," he said, handing her to jug. "You feel any better?"

"Not really. I'm not as hot."

He nodded. "That's good."

She took a sip of her drink before looking at him. "Fang?"

"What?"

"Were you going to fight Ella?"

He sat back down in the chair next to her bed. He pocketed his knife. "Here."

Picking up one of the stuffed animals on the bed, he began to make it talk. "Hello, Angel."

She giggled, forgetting her previous question. Fang put on a show of sorts for her with the stuffed animals. They were all ragged and nasty, but Angel liked all of them. Especially the little dog one that Jay gave her. He said that he got it when he was in the School when he was really young. He took it everywhere with him. It made Angel feel special to have it. It also reminded her of Total, who she hadn't seen since she got sick. After Fang's show, she asked about him.

"He's…not doing so hot, Angel."

"How come?"

"Akila was a very heavy dog, you must understand. No one could carry her-"

"Fang…"

"I know." He reached out and ran a hand over her cheek. "Don't cry, Angel. It's okay."

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think…Do you think that Akila is in Heaven? With Max? And Maya? And Ari?"

Fang wasn't much of a believer, but if there were was a Heaven, he knew as fact Ari would not be there.

"Yeah," he agreed, if only to please her. "I think so."

"Good. I bet that Max is taking care of her. And Ari. Max likes taking care of people."

Fang felt something inside of him, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Yeah, she does."

"She's good at it too."

"Very."

Angel smiled at him. "Now I have you though, so it's fine."

"It really is."

"And I'm sure that a lot of babies died last year, when the world almost ended. Don't you think?" He nodded. "Max loves babies, right? I bet she does."

"Sure," Fang agreed. Then Angel started giggling. "What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Max and babies."

Fang looked down. "Is that what you like to think about?"

"Do you?"

"I'm not much of one for babies, no."

She giggled. "Me and Nudge talk about what it would be like to take care of a baby."

Fang rolled his eyes. "It's not fun. Make sure Nudge knows that. They cry and poop-"

"But they're cute."

"…They also throw up and spit. Babies are not fun. They're annoying." Fang sighed a little bit, moving to lay one of her stuffed animals next to her face. "You know, as soon as you get better, I'm going to go fly out to some land and find you a new Celeste."

"You don't have to, Fang."

"I want to," he told her, smiling a little. "I'd do it now, but I don't want to leave you for too long."

"Because you think that I'm going to die?"

Fang had a sharp in take of breath from that one. "I don't…I _know_, that you're going to die, Angel. I just lost Max. There is no way that something is going to take you from me. Alright?"

She smiled a little bit, closing her eyes. "I'm tired, Fang."

"Then go to sleep," he said, running a hand down her stomach. "Just go to sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

Island Time

Chapter 16

"What the hell?"

Dylan landed next to me. "Whoa."

I was stunned for a moment. The island, which we had accidentally run into was…torched.

"Maybe this is the wrong-"

"You know as well as I do that this is the island," I said, looking around. "That cliff is malformed the same way that…This is our island. Where…Where are the…Dylan…"

"There must be an, like, explanation," he said, walking around. "Fang? Iggy? Nadia? Jackson? Anyone?"

I slowly started walking before beginning to run. My wings begged me to stop, that they wanted to rest, but I just popped them out and flew, headed to the one place I never expected to be empty.

"Fang?" I knew he wouldn't be there, but I still had to go to our cave, just to be sure. It was still untouched, but did overlook the damage that had been done to our home. For a second, my heart and mind teamed up to play a trick on me as I spotted his bag next to the cave entrance.

"Fang? Fang?"

Of course he wasn't there. I slowly went over to his bag and found everything had been left in there. His clothes, his alcohol that he insisted on keeping, the medical supplies, his condoms, his chips, his…wait, what?

"You find something?"

I blushed as Dylan landed behind me, shoving the pack back to the bottom of the bag. "Huh? Uh, no. Nothing. Did you? Just Fang's bag. What did you find? I didn't find anything. You-"

"Max, calm down," Dylan said, frowning. I think he thought I was all wound up because of the island being empty, which did contribute to it a little, yeah. "There has to be an explanation-"

"What if they're all dead?" I felt like crying, my embarrassment being washed away by worry.

"How could he kill a whole island of people?"

"It's been done before," I mumbled, standing up. "Some religious guy did it, once."

"Still, Max. No way someone could have killed all of these kids. Even if they poisoned them, not everyone drinks and eats the same things. We all have our groups, our own families."

"The only way to find out is if we search the island," I said, though I'm not sure I'd be able to take it if I saw their…dead bodies. I really don't think I could take it. I've always said that if Fang died, I wouldn't kill myself or something stupid like that, but if my whole flock was gone…I don't…I couldn't…

"Then let's get to it," Dylan said, jumping off the cliff, using his wings to glide down back to the beach. I took Fang's bag with me before moving to do the same. Something caught my eye though and I saw that, before whatever had happened, Fang had washed my clothes, as they were in a folded pile a little bit further in the cave. Upon picking them up, I noticed that underneath them was a gold necklace. When did he get this?

"Max, are coming?"

Pocketing it, I called back, "Yeah." I then pulled Fang's hoodie on before putting my clothes in his bag. Now all set, I went off to go find Dylan. I hope that he's all I find…

"You okay?" Dylan asked me as we started to walk around the torched land.

"I don't know. I will be if they're all okay."

"I'm sure they-" He stopped as we heard some grass rustle somewhere in the distance. We had made it to the jungle now and figured we were alone. Dylan, as Fang would do, tried to put himself in front of me. That would have pissed me off, had I not been so worried about my flock.

When a dog came running at us, I had a flashback of the one that started this whole mess. Without even thinking, I picked up a rock to bash its head in with. Dylan grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Max! It's Akila."

I paused, though still wary. "What?"

The dog ran over to Dylan and sniffed his shoes. He tentatively reached out and petted her, which made the dog wag her tail. I relaxed, putting the rock down.

"What is she doing here? Why would they leave her alive? And if they all left, why didn't they take her?"

Dylan shook his head at me. "I have no idea."

I reached out and ran my hand over the dog's back. "Poor girl. She's probably scared out of her mind."

"Wherever Total is, I'm sure he is too."

I nodded a little bit. I just hope that he was alive to miss her.

* * *

"Okay, Angel, I brought you some fruit." Fang sat back down in the chair next to her bed, where it had stayed as of recent. "You wanna try some or-"

"Yes. I'm really hungry, Fang. Like, really, really hungry."

He frowned at her eagerness, but nodded. "Well, okay, here you go."

As Angel ate, Fang went out of the room to change his clothes. They were starting to smell a little bit. Iggy had traded some stuff to get himself a few shirts, which he was kindly sharing with Fang. When he got back in the captain's room, Angel was already done eating. Still, Fang said nothing on the subject and took his seat.

"So what do you want to do today, Angel?" Fang asked.

"Um…I don't know."

"Really?" He pulled out his pocket knife. "Not a clue?"

"I really wish that you wouldn't play with your knife."

Fang gave her a look. "That has nothing to do with you."

"But, Fang-"

"Pick something else, Angel. Something that actually concerns you."

She returned his glare. "Fine. You wanna play stuff animals?"

"I'm pretty tapped out of that today, Angel."

"What if I play with them then and you watch?"

He gave her a soft smile. He felt like he had been smiling a lot recently, but that was mainly because he didn't know what to do. He wanted so bad to reassure Angel that everything would be alright, but wasn't sure how to other than smile for her. Though, when he really thought about it, him smiling was more of a show that something was wrong, that he would need to smile.

"Of course."

* * *

"It's so freaking eerie," I mumbled to Dylan, having flashbacks of Fang and I when I first got bit by that dog. Akila barked from her spot a few paces ahead of us. "Like…no one's here. At all."

"They must have taken off when the fire broke out," Dylan guessed.

"Maybe. Why didn't Fang come for me though?"

"We probably had already left."

"I guess so," I said, feeling kind of weak. I wasn't sure if it was my sickness or my worry about my family. "There are so many little kids that wouldn't be able to make the fly to somewhere else though."

"Max…"

"I just…Fang wouldn't have let anything happen to Angel or Gasman, but he couldn't have carried them, Ella, my mother, and Nudge. She'd get tired too, you know. And some of those little kids don't have any older siblings. I left and now look what's happened."

"It's not your fault, Max."

"Oh, it's all my fault." I sighed a little bit, wrapping my arms around myself. "I just…I hope that Fang figured it all out. Iggy too. That they got Angel, Nudge, and Gasman somewhere. I mean, I'm praying the other children are alright too, but-"

"I get it, Max. Those are your kids, your family. The world is over now. They're all you've got." He glanced at me. "And you're all I've got."

"Dylan, seriously, not now, alright? Not when I'm worried about-"

"Sorry. It just came out."

"God, if the world was still as it was, you would be perfect for Hallmark or Lifetime."

He just shrugged a little bit, kicking up a stone. "Sorry."

I glanced at him. "You know, they're kind of your family to."

"Fang told me that they're not."

"Fang's just jealous."

"Fang's just rude."

I elbowed him slightly. "That's the love of my life, you know."

"Is it?"

"Possibly."

"Soul mate material?"

"I would hope so."

Dylan shook his head.

"What?"

"Fang? I mean, really?"

I knew that Dylan was trying to get me distracted and not thinking about my flock, but I decided not to resist.

"What's wrong with Fang?"

"Besides the fact that he's like hugely homophobic? Like, he's called me a fag so many times-"

"That doesn't make him-"

"I think it does, Max."

"What else?"

"He's full of himself, pigheaded, constantly on edge, inconsiderate-"

"Fang is too considerate."

"Yeah, for you and Angel. Sometimes Nudge. For the most part, he's mean to the rest of us."

"He's very kind to Gasman."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "He's not even nice to his friends."

"That's how guys are, Dyl."

"Not me."

"You're not used to being around other teens," I said, shrugging. "That's how teenage boys act. They're all jerks."

"If you say so."

I sighed as Akila barked up ahead. "I can just say things to him that I can't to someone else. I mean, I've been with Iggy just as long and I still can't say certain things to him. You know?"

"I have never known you to hold back, Max."

"Oh, but I do." I frowned when Akila took off running, now putting more distance between us than I was comfortable with. I know that she's just a dog, but with her around, Total is a lot more tolerable. Plus…I'm a big softy. I'd never let anything happen to her. "Akila! Come here, girl. Come back here."

"What's she chasing?" Dylan asked, though he moved quickly to catch up with her. "Hey! Akila, come back."

I was still recovering and couldn't run after her, but Dylan did. I hurried along. When I got to the beach, where the dog was with Dylan, I saw something I wished I hadn't.

"Oh, God. Is that Dr. Troy?" I frowned, looking around at the bodies floating to shore. We hadn't been to this part of the beach, which I was glad for. Everywhere, dead bodies had either washed to shore or were washing, all in different stages of decomposition.

The crazy thing? They were all scientists. I had to look away for fear of finding…Mom…

"What has Fang done?" I moaned.

* * *

"Fang, stop!"

"Never," he said before blowing another raspberry on Angel's stomach. "Unless you surrender."

"I surrender!"

"Good." Fang pulled back, giving her stomach a light pat before putting her shirt back down. Angel was noticing that Max being dead, though originally a death sentence for Fang, was really bringing him out of his shell. Around her anyways. Was this what Max always got from him that no one else did? If so, Angel was jealous that Max had ever taken the attention of him from her.

Angel had felt a little bit better that day and had been begging Fang to go walk around the ship. Though he denied her this, he did let her stay out of the room a little bit longer on her bathroom break than he usually did.

"I think that I'm doing better today, don't you, Fang?"

"I think you're doing good, yes," Fang said, nodding a little bit, wary about her motives. You never knew with Angel. Since she had gotten sick, she hadn't used any of her powers to his knowledge and, with her feeling better, no telling what could happen.

"I think that I deserve something special."

"Like what?"

"Like…do you think…can I see Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge?"

"Angel-"

"Ella was in here when she was mad at you and I didn't get her sick."

"I know, but-"

"I want to see them. I haven't in forever. It's like they're dead too."

That got him. She knew it would. Even without using her powers, Angel was a master at getting her way.

* * *

"We're going to have to leave the dog here."

I didn't look up from my spot on the ground, Akila's head in my lap. "And go where, Dylan?"

"Max, we can't just stay here. They're not coming back here."

"Still, they might. Besides, we have no idea where they are anyways."

"We still have to go find them."

"And what if we do? They clearly went crazy. Dylan, they kill all these scientists. My mother-"

"I, uh, couldn't find her, Max."

I waved him off. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Max, maybe they did it in defense."

"Yeah and maybe they didn't do it all. Who knows? Who cares?" I sighed a little, stroking Akila's head. "My arm is killing me, my head hurts, and I feel like I have to vomit. I'm in no shape to lead, Dylan. Wherever they are, for whatever reason they did this, they need someone to lead them to redemption, to another restart."

"It's not always about being a leader, Max. It's not always about being a follower." He came over to me and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me up. "It's just about doing something. We don't know what happened here, but we know it's bad. We can't just sit here and sulk until we die. And I know that the real you wouldn't want to. You're sick, your mind is probably screwed right now, and you're tired. Come on though."

"Dylan-"

"We're gonna find your family if it kills us."

* * *

"Gazzy!"

He rushed to his sister's side, smiling. "Hi, Angel."

They hugged and though Fang had said no touching, he let it go.

"Look at all the toys my friends sent me," Angel said, gesturing to the stuffed animals all around her. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah."

"And look what Jay gave me," she said, holding up the most prized one of all. "It's his. But you can't tell nobody because he doesn't want them to know he sleeps with it."

Sleeps with. Must take after Nadia. Fang shook his head at the thought.

"That's cool to, I guess," Gasman said, clearly not very fond of Jay either. "But, uh, Total really misses you too. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that you're sick."

Angel smiled a little, but it was a sad one. "Can you tell him that I love him?"

"Yeah, sure." Gasman picked up one of her stuffed toys, tossing it back and forth in the air. Angel frowned.

"Stop it, Gazzy."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Put it down."

"Make me."

"Hey, you two." Fang normally ignored their bickering, chalking it up to something children did. Max normally dealt with it or Nudge if Max wasn't able to be reached, which now she never would.

"Leave," Angel said, frowning at her only blood relative. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Gasman tossed the stuffed toy down hard. "Fine, stay here and act like a baby with Fang."

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are. You're a big baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes, you are. Yes, you are. Yes-"

"Time to go," Fang said, reaching out to grab Gazzy's shoulder. "Now."

The next person that came in wouldn't cause friction with Angel, no way, but Fang could feel tension from just speaking her name.

"Nudge, your turn," he said as Gasman walked out of the door. Fang closed it behind Nudge when she came in. The older girl quickly went to hug the younger one. This time, Fang was angry enough to comment.

"I said no touching."

He was sure that Nudge rolled her eyes, but he couldn't see her face to know for sure.

"I've missed you so much. And I have so much to tell you." Nudge glanced behind her. "Uh, Fang, do you mind?"

Mind? Did he mind? She was the one sucking face with one of his friends!

"Yeah, Nudge, I do."

Groaning loudly, she turned back to Angel. "So anyways, a lot has changed. And not even just for me and you know who. Like did you know that Nadia has decided that we're leaving in a few days? Headed to-"

"Wait what?" Fang frowned. "Nadia decided what?"

Nudge turned to look at Fang, clearly weighing her options. She knew that she and Fang were fighting, but this was something important.

"Nadia's decided that we're going to leave. That we can't stay- Where are you going?"

She decided something that affects Max's people? She was trying to fill Max's position? Oh Hell no.

When he landed outside the ship on the island, Fang immediately set off to find Nadia. When he did locate her, she was with her brother. Great. Just great. He was going to go off on this girl in front of Angel's little crush and then he'd hate the flock…wait that is great!

Putting that happy thought aside and Fang put his scowl back on. Nadia saw him from her spot with Jason under a tree, resting. She smiled a little.

"Hey, Fang, is Angel feeling-"

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, but stop it," Fang said, almost growling. "We're not leaving this island, got it? You're not in charge around here."

Nadia was silent for a minute. "Fang, you told me to take care of things now that Max is gone-"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did-"

"No." Did he? It didn't matter. "Look, you take whatever freaks follow you, but you're not in charge of anything, alright? I am. And until I say otherwise, you're officially on watch."

"And what does that mean?"

"Fuck up again and I'll make sure you and your little friends are on your own." With that, Fang turned on his heel, headed back to Angel.

"Wait!"

He looked down as a little boy came running over to him. Jay.

"What?" He asked, frowning. "I'm busy."

"Look, Fang," the young boy said, stopping in front of him. He was brave, Fang'd give him that. "We both love Angel. I just don't think that what's going on between you and my sister should affect that. I saw what you did to Jamie and I just want you to know, if I have to fight you for Angel, I will. Okay?"

Fang blinked. "What?"

"Angel is my best friend. Nothing more, but if I have to fight for that, I will."

Squatting down slowly so that they were the same height, Fang stared into the little boy's dark eyes. What were Jay's special powers? He was sure Angel had mentioned it before, but didn't care at the time to listen.

"You want to be her best friend? Not boyfriend."

"Ew!" His face got skewed up. "That's how you get cooties, Fang."

Letting out a slow breath, Fang patted the boy on the shoulder. "I think we can skip the fight."

"You scared of me, Fang?"

He raised an eyebrow, thinking. The boy clearly had a lot of courage and good taste, going after his little one. "Oh yeah."

Jay nodded. "It's okay. I think it's best that we don't fight too. I don't want Angel to get upset, you know."

"Oh, I know."

With that, Fang stood back up. "Anything you want me to tell, Angel?"

"No. Don't let her know we talked either. I'm warning you. I don't want to have to fight, you know." Jay turned and ran back over to his sister, who had been watching with a concerned look. Fang sighed, knowing the feeling.

When he got back to Angel, Nudge's turn was just ending and Iggy was going in. Fang went in behind him.

"Hi, Iggy!" Angel held up her arms to be hugged, giggling when she remembered he couldn't see. "Hug me."

Iggy went and did so, but Fang said nothing on it. Instead, he took a seat in his chair, sighing a little bit.

"Where'd you go, Fang?" Angel asked.

"I had business to take care of," he said simply, pulling out his pocket knife. "Besides, you and Nudge wanted to be alone to talk, right?"

Angel just giggled.

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot. I mean, seeing one of our ships near another land mass pretty much tipped us off. We had been searching for a few days though and were planning to stop there anyways. Places to land had been few and far between, meaning we had been flying straight for hours.

Needless to say, my stomach was in knots when we landed. What if something bad had happened? God, I hope they're all okay.

As I was flying myself for once, when I touched down, I just stood there awkwardly, as did Dylan. The kids that had been gathered around just stared at me.

"Max?"

They revolt and they keep him around?

I frowned, seeing Jeb sitting under a coconut tree. "Yeah."

Then I saw Nadia heading over, though she kept her distance. "Max?"

"Uh, yeah." I looked at Dylan, but he just shrugged. "What's going on?"

One of the little kids, who had been playing in the water when I landed, screamed. "She's back from the dead!"

"Justin," someone corrected him, but at least he was shedding light on some stuff.

"Dead?" I looked at Dylan again, but he still had no answers. "Why would I be dead?

Nadia stared for a moment. "I think you need to come with me."

"Uh, no thanks," I said, walking off on my own. "I need to find my flock."

"Max, wait, they all think you're-"

I heard Gazzy's scream before I saw him. When I did, I saw the sheer terror on his face. What was up with these people? I went over to him.

"Gazzy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

He just sat there, staring. "Y-You-"

"What's going on, bud?" Dylan came up behind me. "Everyone's looking at us like we're ghosts."

"Not ghosts," the Gasman whispered, staring hard. "Zeds. You're zombies! Max the Zombie! I have to go tell Iggy!" Running up to me, Gasman gave me a quick hug before taking a huge step back. "I just hope you don't eat my brains."

Okay…

"Max?"

Gasman's outburst had caused a lot of commotion, which of course attracted the queen of commotion. I rushed to go hug Nudge, though she didn't hug me back at first.

"Nudge!" I smiled regardless. "What's going on? Everyone-"

"You're supposed to be dead."

I could tell from the look on her face that this had been a knee-jerk reaction, that she hadn't meant to say it.

"Dead?" Dylan looked around. "That'd explain it. How'd we die?"

Nudge shook her head slowly. "If you're…Oh, God. I have to go get Gasman before he tells Fang and-"

It was too late. Suddenly, next to us, Fang landed with Iggy, his black wings looking dirty, murky. He hadn't been bathing. It didn't matter though. I immediately ran over to him, arms outstretched. Fang side stepped me.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but Max is dead."

I frowned at his tone. What was wrong with Fang? "I'm not dead. I'm me."

Okay, award for the dumbest things to say ever goes to me. Though, you try thinking on the fly like that.

"Dude, we don't even know what's going on," Dylan said, but Fang just reached into his pocket.

"Since when did anyone tell you that we can have weapons?" I asked, taking a step back, frowning at his gun. "And what exactly do you think I am?"

"Another Goddamn clone," Fang said, popping the safety. "I ain't got time for shit. Tell me what you know about Royce or-"

I moved closer to Dylan. "How do I know you're not the clone? Fang wouldn't freaking shoot someone for no reason."

"Oh, I'm the clone? Smart. Real smart." He was pointing it at me. "You got ten seconds. Spill or be killed."

"And Fang doesn't rhyme like a loser," I said, crossing my arms, now trying to prove myself to him, while also defending myself. "Then shoot me, Fang, because I promise you as I'm bleeding on the ground, I'll tell every secret you've ever told me."

"No one is shooting anyone," Iggy said slowly.

"Yeah, you guys need to chill," Dylan said, to which got a murmur of agreement from the crowd that had gathered. I saw that Nadia had moved to stand next to Iggy, but he didn't seem to realize.

"You're bluffing," Fang said, ignoring them all. He kept staring at me and I had to wonder if this really was my Fang. If so, what had happened? I guess my supposed death. Could something like that really change someone so much? He didn't appear like he had been taking care of himself, his eyes and the area around them were the darkest I had ever seen, and he seemed to be sleeping in the same clothes every night. All of this for me? I'd be honored, if there wasn't a gun trained on me.

"Sure you want to test that? I mean, you'd think you'd need training wheels first."

He frowned. "What?"

"Training wheels," I said with emphasis. "I'm hinting at something, Fang."

Then his face flushed. That was the most recent secret he had told me, his obsession with owning a bike. Anyone could have told our past secrets, but not that one.

"Come here," he said, though the gun was still on me. "I need to talk to you alone."

"What? No." Dylan frowned, grabbing my arm when I tried to go. "Number one, she's not well enough to do whatever exactly it is that you're planning. Number two, you freaking were planning to kill her! You think that I'm just going to let her go with you?"

"Its fine, Dylan," I said, pushing his hand off. "Fang doesn't have the balls to shoot me."

Fang turned, running a little ways away before taking to the air. I followed. He flew to the ship we had seen before, landing on the deck.

"I'm not convinced," he told me as I landed next to him. "You're going to have to do more than say some bull shit-"

"Fang, I don't even know what's going on-"

He held up his hand.

"I know you're not cutting me off," I said, frowning. "You idiot."

"You're not in charge. I am."

"Right, sure, I'll play along for now."

Fang just stared at me, the handgun still in his hand, though it was no longer trained on me. "If you are Max, where the hell have you been?"

"Dr. Royce drugged me and then had Dylan take me out to a ship. Then a car."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I didn't stick around long enough to find out. He took us to some sort of cabin in the middle of…well, it might as well have been the artic, as freaking cold as it was."

Fang didn't smile. "How did you get away?"

"I didn't know I was a captive at first," I admitted. "He said that he was going to cure me, that he knew if he told me that he was taking me before doing so, I would have told you and you would have flipped. I had no idea that you guys were…I still don't know exactly really."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

I frowned. "And what of you, Fang?"

"What of me?"

I took off his pack and threw it at him, making him frown.

"What?" He opened it. "Why do you have my stuff?"

"We went to the island first, but everything was burned. And then the scientists bodies were all…Fang, I don't care if you believe in me or not. I don't care if you kill me. Are my sister and mother alive?"

He nodded a little bit. "Yeah, they're fine. I made sure. Jeb too."

Great…

"Why did you throw this at me anyways?" Fang asked, now back to his original task.

"I said that I didn't want sex, but for some reason I see condoms in there."

He blushed for the first time and it would have been cute, had he not just been ready to kill me.

"I got those, uh, um-"

"Please, now, Fang, don't stammer." I reached into my pocket. "And what about this?"

He immediately moved to take the necklace from me. "Give me that!"

"No! You planned to give it to me, right?"

"If you're Max, yes."

"When did you have time to get a necklace and condoms?"

He huffed a little bit, clearly liking being on the offensive better than the defensive. "When Max-"

"Me."

"-got bit by the dog, and I was in the city alone, I got the necklace. Then, before she-"

"Me."

"-found me, I went into the drug store to get condoms. You know, just in case…you changed your mind."

I stared at him for a moment. "The gun thing has set us back awhile."

Fang snorted. "You think I just believe in you just like that?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, Fang, I do."

"How come?"

I moved closer to him, reaching up to run a hand over his face. Fang didn't push me away, but he clearly wasn't appreciative. "Because you love me."

"I love Max."

"I am Max."

"Prove it."

I thought I already had. "When we had just moved into the E-shaped house, you were being a little butt, cute butt, but a butt, and didn't like Angel. I made you let her sleep in bed with you-"

"You did not make me. I offered because you-"

"Oh, no, you were forced."

"Liar."

I smiled at him. "Or that time when we-"

"Just shut up." He kissed me then, dropping his pack noisily to the ground. I was shocked for a moment before pulling away ever so slightly so that I could lean against his shoulder. Fang was so quiet for so long that, when he spoke it shocked me.

"I missed you. So much." He was stroking my back. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Max. You hear me?"

Closing my eyes, I asked, "Can I see Angel?"

Fang hesitated. "Max…Angel…When we thought you were dead, and I'll explain all that later, she…well…"

"If you don't just get out with it, I'll-"

"She ran to the cave where they were keeping you, because she thought you were dead. There was fire everywhere… I went to get her, but she got sick."

"Oh, Fang, she has-"

"No. She doesn't. Something different."

I pulled back a little bit to stare at him. "What? What does Angel have?"

"We don't know."

"Is she okay?"

Fang sighed. "Not really, but she's been getting better. Let's…I'll take you to her."

Before doing that though, Fang finally did take the necklace from me, though he quickly put it around my neck.

"There you go," he whispered, like I was a child. "I'm never letting you go again, you know that? You're never leaving my sight. Get used to seeing me pee and poop, Max, because we seriously aren't going to be out of eyesight of each other."

Creepy, but insanely cute. That wasn't the only think that was insane.

When I first heard her giggling, I pulled away from Fang and turned to look at her. Angel had come to join us out on the deck, giggling at, or so I thought, Fang's words to me. I moved to go hug her, but then I noticed something…off.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Fang came closer too, noticing her laughter didn't sound like her. "I thought I told you to stay in your room?"

Suddenly, Angel, who I was told was sick, started limping closer and closer. I moved back.

"Whoa!" Fang jumped back too. "A-Angel!"

Her breathing was deep and ragged, like a…beast. It almost sounded like she was looking for air, but couldn't find it.

"R-R-Rain."

"It's not raining," I said, moving closer to Fang, trying to figure out if this was part of his sickness. He seemed as confused as me though.

"Angel?" He whispered. "Are you-"

"Here you guys are." Dylan, Iggy, and Gasman landed a little ways behind Angel. "Are-"

"B-B-B-Brains."

Gasman gasped as Angel changed her target to them.

"My sister is a zed! This is so freaking coo- Ah!" He ran away from Angel as she came closer to the three of them. Iggy, confused, held up his hands, taking a step back. Dylan reached out to touch Angel, but she snapped at his hand.

"What have you guys done to her?" Dylan asked, moving away also.

What had they done to my baby?


	17. Chapter 17

Island Time

Chapter 17

Given a little time, Fang, Dylan, and Iggy eventually subdued Angel, locking her in the captain's quarters. After a few hours, she fell asleep. Fang clearly wanted to deal with her, which I wanted him to do, but after all I had been through since finding the island, my body just gave out. I wanted to stay with my boyfriend, guarding outside of Angel's room, but he flew me to a secluded area on the island.

"New make out cave?" I mumbled, trying to lighten the mood. Fang just laid me down. Seeing as I already had his hoodie, Fang had nothing else to keep me warm, but his body. Laying down, he wrapped his arms and wings around me.

"You have to go back-"

"I'm just laying here until you fall asleep, Max." He kissed my head.

We had talked a lot in the passing hours. He filled me in on what happened, how he wanted to save me, but Angel claimed I was dead. I told him things too, about Dr. Royce and where he was keeping Dylan and me.

Now, laying there, we had our first chance to be intimate since Angel interrupted our past moment. He reached out, taking one of my hands in his own. I glanced at them, for the firs time noticing the marks on his hand.

"From the fight with the scientists?"

Fang frowned, looking down at his hand. "I've been…_they_ say I've been cutting myself."

"And you're…not sure?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"I just…I play with the knife and don't…feel when it cuts me."

"Fang." I reached up, running a hand over his face. It was stubbly. My Fang had grown while I was away. "You need to shave."

He rubbed his face against my hand, closing his eyes. "I dreamt every time I've slept that you weren't dead. I just…I love you, Max. You really were my everything. And…it can't be like that this time around."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll be invested in other things. Like playing with Angel and Gasman or doing more work around here." He looked down at me. "If you die again, I need to know that there is something else keeping me here."

I rubbed our noses together, trying to lighten the mood while also being cute. "Fang, I'm sick, sure, but Angel's worse. Go be with her."

He moved so that his lips ghosted over mine. "Iggy's there. He said I needed a break anyways. If I have to leave Angel, you're the only other person I want to be with."

I closed my eyes. "Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Lose the guns, lose the cursing, and stop cutting yourself, accidental or not."

He moved so that his mouth was right next to my ear. When he spoke, I shivered slightly. "Anything for you."

* * *

"You, here, now," Fang said as he came upon Nudge and…_him _eating dinner. Ignoring his ex friend, Fang began to walk away. He heard Jamie warn Nudge not to go, but she followed anyways. After all, when it came down to it, Fang meant more to her than any boyfriend she'd ever have. He was the closest to blood she had ever had.

"Fang-"

"This isn't about you and…him," Fang said, turning to face her once they were alone in the forest. "This is about Max. I have to tend to Angel, but Max needs to be kept away from her. She's still sick. I need someone to take care of her."

"What happened to Dylan?"

"He is currently helping Dr. Martinez."

"How?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't tend to focus on Dylan. Besides, I told you to do it."

"I'm not part of your family anymore, remember?"

Had it hurt her as much to hear it as it did him? Fang didn't let anything show though, not wanting to seem weak, however so much he was.

"You would rather Max lay there, puking alone, than just do as I ask? After everything she's done for you?"

"I'll do it, Fang, God; I was never going to not." She crossed her arms over her chest and Fang almost blushed when he saw her boobs. When had Nudge gotten…big? Man did Fang hate Jamie. "Where is she anyways?"

Fang told her before turning to walk away. If Angel got out of this okay, Fang was going to forbid her from ever going through puberty.

* * *

When I felt someone staring at me, I sat up with a start. Alas, it was just a stupid Scottie.

"Total?"

He came closer. "I know that you're sick, but I need to know about my sweet."

"Angel?"

"No! Akila. How is Akila? We had to leave her, I had no choice, someone picked me up and wouldn't let me go, I-" He stopped himself. "Did you find her…body?"

"Total, she's alive. Dylan and I gathered some fruit and stuff for her before we left, but she seemed to be getting along fine on her own."

He just stared at me for a moment. Unlike Fang, he never doubt for a second that she was alive. Rushing closer, he began to lick my hands. Jumping into my lap, he put his paws on my chest to start on my face.

"Total!"

He jumped down, wiggling not only his tail and butt, but his whole body with excitement. I wish Fang had been this overjoyed to see me. "Oh, Max, you have to take me to her. You just have-"

"You're lucky that it's me that found you bothering Max."

We both looked up to see Nudge come towards us. I smiled at her a little bit.

"He just found out that Akila's alive. I think he's allowed a little relinquished some of his pent up joy."

"Did you use that word in the correct way? Maybe you're not Max. She'd never try to throw around big words in someone's face." Nudge smiled back at me before sitting down. Quickly, she hugged me to her and I wrapped my arms around her body. When I looked back to tell Total that I would have someone take him to the old island, he was gone. Well then. So much for getting thanks around here.

"God, Max, so much has happened. And not even just with Angel." Nudge pulled back enough to look at me. "You have the worst boyfriend ever. I swear."

"Nudge, he was just upset that he thought I was-"

"Even if you had been on the island, he'd have still done with he did."

"What did he do?" I asked, wary. "If you're about to tell me about something stupid-"

"Okay, well, first you should know that I have a boyfriend."

I blinked. "All of this happened while I was dead? Glad to know you-"

"Actually, Max, we got together while you were out on your mission with Fang, thank you very much. We just didn't get caught until after you were dead."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Why did you have to hide it, huh? Fang wouldn't-"

"Promise me that you won't get mad."

I frowned. "If you're about to tell me it's some jerk around here-"

"It's Jamie."

I pushed her away. "Ha ha, trick Max day. So much fun. Now really, do you have a boyfriend or-"

"I'm serious, Max."

Now for the staring. "You…and Fang's friend."

"Well, it's not like it was planned! You guys were away, I couldn't complain about Kevin or Kyle to my friends, because they're friends with their girlfriends, and Gasman and Iggy are jerks, Angel wouldn't understand, and Ella's mad at me for some reason! I was really upset and he talked me through it."

"Through what?"

"My feelings, Max."

That better be all he's talking her through… I frowned. "I…can see why Fang was upset."

"He tried to kill him."

"He also tried to kill me," I said, shrugging. "He's not so great at that these days, eh?"

"Max, don't try to be cute."

I had a headache, my stomach was killing me, my arm was in pain, and my baby, according to Gasman, was a zed. Why did Nudge need to come to me with her petty problems? This was not my department to begin with, but come on. Even if it was, I think I, of all people, deserved a sick day.

"Nudge, Fang is just-"

"A jerk?"

"Well, yes, but you still hurt him, I'm sure." I looked at her. "I mean, God, Nudge, I was dead."

"When we thought Angel was dead, he sure just took off with Maya without a care."

"Nudge-"

"But he did!"

I groaned, looking up at the night's sky. I was finally back with my flock and everything had gone to hell. What was I expecting though? I had left Fang in charge, after all.

"Nudge, I know that you might not get this, but Fang only wants to protect you-"

"From what? Do you really think that I-"

"It's not about what I think, it's about what Fang does." I moved around to lean against a tree. "I mean, God, Fang and I have been together, like friendship wise, forever and dated for a while now and he still doesn't trust me."

"Oh, whatever."

"He doesn't," I defended. "You should have seen the hissy fit he threw when my mom kicked him out of the caves when she thought he'd catch what I have."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "I liked him when we were younger and he kept it all bottled up. Now he has an outburst every other day."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled with a shake of my head. "That's just my point though, Nudge. He gets so emotional about everything these days."

"Maybe it's some sort of testosterone imbalance."

I gave her a look. "Don't make me have my boyfriend kick your boyfriends butt. Again," I added as an after thought.

She looked like she was going to retort something just as nasty back, but then she smiled again. "Oh, Max, you mean it? You'll let us date?"

"Might as well," I said, if only because I wanted to the drama taken off Nudge and place where it belonged. On curing Angel.

* * *

"Fang?"

He stirred a little bit, opening his eyes to see that he was in a dark room, the captain's quarters.

"Why did you tie me up?"

Looking up, he saw Angel staring at him in the dark. She had tears in her eyes. She was scared.

"Oh, Ange," he said, forgetting for a moment why they tied her up. Then he did. "Wait…Angel, you don't remember?"

"Remember what? Fang, let me go. Please?"

"I…hold on." He rushed back out the door, calling for Iggy. The other boy, who had gone off to the bathroom, came back quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Angel's up and wants let out."

"She's…normal?"

Fang nodded. "Go get Dr. Martinez."

When all three of them met back in the room, Dylan came along. Fang said nothing on that, if only because his attention was taken by Angel and her condition.

"Why are you guys being so mean to me?" Angel struggled against the ropes. "Fang, please? Don't hurt me."

"I'm not, trust me I'm not," he said, coming over to her. "I called you guys in here just in case she flips again. I'm gonna untie her, alright?"

Dr. Martinez took a step back while the two other teens took a step forward. He got varies responses that all agreed. Going over to her, Fang cautiously untied her. When she did, Angel still just stared at them.

"What's going on? Why are you here, Dylan? You're supposed to be…Am I…dreaming? Am I sick? Dead? What?"

Fang sighed a little bit, reaching out to run a hand over Angel's face. The second he made contact with her face, Angel turned her head and bit his hand, hard.

"Shit," Fang yelled, pulling away. Angel stood very still, a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Fang, I just…" She trailed off, a look of panic overcoming her normally virtuous face. "I didn't mean…I…"

Fang moved closer to the other boys, ignoring his bleeding hand. "Angel, there's something wrong and we need to find out what."

"What do you mean something's wrong, Fang? What happened?" Angel frowned. "I didn't mean to bite you. I honestly didn't."

Still, all Fang could do was stare at her. "Angel, we tied you up because you…uh…Help me here, Iggy."

"Oh right. Gasman thinks you're a zombie."

Angel's frown deepened. "You guys aren't making any sense. And why is Dylan here?"

"Max and I were never dead, Angel," Dylan said, but she just shook her head.

"No," she said slowly. "I'm dreaming. I saw the Gasman yesterday and seeing him gave me funny dreams. That's all."

Fang sighed. "Angel, you seriously are awake. And I don't know about zombies or zeds or any of that other crap, but there is something wrong with you."

Dr. Martinez spoke up for the first time. "Fang, she bit you. That means I have her saliva. Iggy, Dylan, take care of Angel and don't do anything stupid. I'm going to take Fang and compare this sample to Angel's previous ones."

Fang glanced around the room before deciding that that was probably for the best. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was slightly glad that Dylan was there, if only so they didn't have to leave the blind guy to keep track of the…whatever Angel was now.

Walking to the lab/infirmary with Valencia was awkward if only because the last contact he had had with her did not end well. After she took the sample, Fang stayed around to see what would come of it.

"So I heard you tried to kill Max."

Fang was currently leaning up against a counter, arms crossed, face emotionless. Now he got some emotion. "I did not know it was Max, so-"

"I'm not saying you were wrong, Fang. Though I don't like the idea of teenage boys running around, hormonal and dating nearly every girl on the island, with guns."

"What do you mean, dating everyone?" Fang stiffened.

"Not you and Max, Fang."

"I know. What are you talking about?"

She glanced at him. "I just mean…Ella talks so much about all of her friends here. And she told me about Iggy and…that girl."

Fang's breathing faltered. "D-Does Nudge talk to you? Do you know anything about Jamie?"

"I know that you've fought him, which I don't like, but nothing else." She went over to a microscope, looking into it. They had lucked out that the scientists had their equipment in the cargo bay of the ship. Dr. Martinez had some hard work ahead of her, curing two diseases, but at least she had the stuff to do it.

"Yeah, well, Nudge has no one else looking after her."

"Fang, you're not…Nudge is old enough to make her own decisions."

"Not really."

"Considering that the person in charge is Max and she's only sixteen, yes she is."

"Max is dying. I'm in charge."

"You like to think so, but even if you were, you'd still only be doing what Max wanted." Dr. Martinez looked at him. "Now, I won't be done for awhile. You should go check on Angel and then Max, hmmm?"

Fang nodded a little before walking away.

* * *

"Hey, sexy."

I peaked my eyes open a little. "How's Angel?"

"I'm focused on you right now."

"Oh, and by the way, don't call me sexy."

Fang just laid down next to me, forcing his arms around me. "Sent Nudge off."

"Mmmm."

"I haven't had very much alone time with you yet." Fang kissed my head.

"Angel, Fang."

He sighed. "She woke up and didn't remember what happened. I untied her and she bit me. Your mother took samples from my wound though and is comparing them to past samples or something."

"Are hurt?" I looked down at his hand and saw that the one that hadn't been mutilated by his own knife had a bite mark. "Poor Fangers."

"What?"

I giggled a little. "You said that you liked that."

"I do," he said, kissing my head. "I like Angel being better more though."

"She'll get better."

"I know."

It was still night, but getting closer to dawn. I cuddled against Fang, wincing as my arm drug against the ground.

"We have pain pills from the ship."

I shook my head. "Keep them in case Angel or one of the kids get sick. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Fang nuzzled my neck, making me pull away. "What? I'm being…loving."

"Why?"

"I dunno." He sat up a little bit, opening his wings. "It's just…I lost you. Now I have you."

I moved closer, laying my head in his lap. "You're dirty. You need to bathe. Especially your wings. What have you been doing?"

"Taking care of Angel and getting sleep when I can."

"Not to mention cutting yourself." I ran a hand down his arm, taking his cut up hand in my own. "I still can't believe you did this."

"Not on purpose."

"See, you keep saying that, but I don't know." I stared at his hand. "I don't like the thought of you hurting yourself at all."

"And I said I would stop."

"Just by saying that sentence, you're agreeing that you knew what you were doing."

He stared down at me. "I'm not a faggot."

"Fang, you seriously need to stop saying that word. I've caught hell for you saying it."

"I'll say what I want."

"Just…do you always have to be so douchie?"

Fang frowned at me. "I'm not. Look, I get that you've been holed up with boy wonder for too long, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start acting like him."

"Whatever."

Fang stood up. "I have to get back to Angel."

"Fine."

We've been back together less than two days and we're already fighting. How could he ever think it wasn't me? I'm the only one that could pull that off.

* * *

"Breakfast time."

I opened my eyes to see the Gasman standing before me. I let out a breath. "Are you guys just ignoring the fact that I'm still contagious?"

"So far, all what you have has done is make you throw up and turn your arm black. That's freaking cool."

"So I'm guessing Fang didn't authorize this."

Gazzy sat down some fruit in front of me. "I can see you too, Max. Not just the older kids."

I smiled at him a little. "I know. And I missed you, Gasman."

He kicked at the sand. "I missed you too, Max."

"I just don't want you to get sick."

"But if I was sick…"

"If you were sick what?"

"Then Fang and you and the others would have to pay attention to me. Like how they are Angel."

I sat up, sighing a little bit. "Come here."

He sat down next to me, almost too close if it was someone else. It was Gasman though, so I didn't care…as long as he kept the first part of his name down.

"Gazzy, I love you just as much as Angel."

"Max," he whined as I hugged him. Did he not know that my head was killing me? And I was suffering through this? For him?

"The others love you too. You've just been on that 'Don't baby me' kick so they've probably been leaving you alone."

"I don't want them to though."

"Then tell them that."

"Fang said-"

"Who cares what Fang said? Fang is horrible at giving out advice, Gazzy. He's horrible at most everything."

He finally leaned against me. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Fang's a jerk."

"I thought you _loved him_," he said, mocking me with his amazing talent.

"I do," I told him, making a face. "That doesn't make him any less of an idiot."

Gasman picked up a piece of fruit. "You're not hungry, Max?"

"Not really," I told him. "I'd just throw it up."

"Puke is cool though."

I ruffled his hair, knowing it would tick him off. "When you're not to one doing it, I guess so."

He fixed his hair. "I wish that I had a razor."

"For what?"

"To shave my head like Fang did when he first got back. He looked so cool."

I smiled a little bit. "You really like Fang, huh, Gasman?"

"Of course. He's my best friend, you know. Besides Iggy, I mean. And I'm his too."

"Oh?" Really, Gasman's name is rare to pass Fang's lips. I don't mention this to him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, who else would be? He hates all his friends now for not telling him that Jamie was dating Nudge and you're his girlfriend, so you're out. That was my only competition."

I smiled at him. "When you put it like that, I guess it makes sense."

* * *

"Jeb."

"Ah, my future son in law. Or is that Dylan's title these days?"

"Funny. No, really, keep going." Fang just stared at the man for a minute. "Dr. Martinez wanted me to come get you."

"For what?"

"We've decided, well, Max has, that you need to stay locked up on the ship."

"I thought the point was to keep me away from Valencia?"

"It was Max who said to do it, so we're going to do it."

"Oh sure, let's listen to Max. She's never led us all a stray."

"Just get up," Fang said, looking around. Fang hadn't had much handling with Jeb since they got on the island. Apparently, no one had, as he had free reign of the place. Max, who Fang had gone to check on right after the Gasman left, said that he needed to be locked away somewhere, so Fang went ahead and decided to get it taken care of for her. "Come on now. Don't make me drag you there."

After taking the other man to the ship, Fang locked him in one of the rooms, far away from the place Dr. Martinez was using for a lab. It still freaked him out, seeing how much of a hold the man had over the vet. It was…oogie. It was bad enough knowing that Jeb was a man and had…urges, but knowing that Dr. Martinez had them too…Come on, Fang was mature, but that still turned his stomach.

After that was taken care of, Fang went to check in on Angel. Iggy was on duty when he got in there. Fang, much to his displeasure, had sent Dylan to be with Max. After all, they were both still contagious. And though their disease seemed to pale in comparison to Angel's, he still didn't want it to be spread around the island.

"Hey, Ig," he whispered as he came into the room. The blind teen immediately stood.

"Glad you're here. I have to pee."

Fang sighed as his friend left, taking his vacated seat. Angel was sleeping again, which was good. At least she wasn't begging to be let out of her ropes. Fang couldn't take her cries. He had spent the past month or so curing all of her problems, but now he was one of them. It wasn't her fault that whatever this ailment that had over come her had done so. She didn't want to be, in her brother's terms, a zed. It wasn't fair.

Figures. Fang finally gets Max back, but he was losing Angel. And what of him? She had bit him, had she not? Would he begin to become a zombie now? Dr. Martinez had taken his blood and assured him that it was unlikely, as Angel hadn't been infected by a bite as far as they knew. Still, Fang was scared for his own skin.

If he was a zombie and if that is what Angel is, no matter how hard the others fight it, they can't stay on the island. They just can't. It would be too dangerous. Max would have to kick them off.

Fang sighed again, reaching into his pocket for his knife. Then he remembered his agreement to Max's rules and left it where it was. He wanted so bad to play with it. Did that mean that he wanted to cut himself? He hadn't thought so before, but the way everyone was looking at him…

"You better get well soon, Angel," Fang whispered to her. "I need you."


	18. Chapter 18

Island Time

Chapter 18

"Get lost."

Dylan frowned at Fang. "Why?"

"I want to be alone with Max."

"She's sleeping."

"No crap. Now beat it. Go find something to eat or something."

Making a face, though he did comply, Dylan left the couple alone. Fang sat down next to his girlfriend, sighing a little bit. She still had her necklace around her neck, which he had to admit, looked pretty good. Score one for Fang.

"Max," he whispered. "Max, are you sleepy? Huh?"

She just groaned.

"That's okay," Fang said, stroking her head. "I'll wait."

Max moved suddenly so that her head was in his lap. Fang smiled down at her.

"Oh and am I to assume that was an accident?" He leaned down and kissed her head. "I know you're awake."

"Leave me alone, Fang. I'm tired."

"Your stomach hurt?"

"Kind of."

He moved to lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Opening one of his wings, he laid it across her, sighing a little bit. Max shifted a little bit, but didn't open her eyes. Fang kissed her head, sighing a little bit.

"Angel wasn't as upset today. Were you okay?" He waited, but she didn't speak. "Oh, right, you're sleeping. That's fine."

Fang laid there for awhile, holding Max. When Dylan finally came back, Fang left to go look after Angel. When he got there, it was a mess.

"Fang!" Iggy was standing outside of the door to the captain's room, a scared expression on his face. He was pressed against the door, which was rattling. "You have to help. I've been calling for someone, but I can't leave in case she-"

"What's wrong?"

"Angel, she-"

Finally, the door gave out, causing Iggy to fall forward, the door on top of him. If Gasman were there, Fang was sure he'd say that Zombie Angel had returned.

* * *

"Max, guess what?"

I opened my eyes quickly, sitting up. "What? What's wrong?"

Dylan, who had been lounging next to me, sat up too. "What's up, Gazzy? Something happen?"

"Angel's a zombie again!" He was bouncing up and down and it was giving me a headache.

"What?"

"Fang and Iggy couldn't handle her. She got away. Everyone's freaking out on the beach. You guys should come see…oh, yeah, you're contagious. Maybe if you just stood really, really far back, Fang wouldn't mind." The Gasman shrugged a little bit. "Besides, he's all concerned about capturing Angel."

"How did she get free?"

"I'm not sure. Iggy was watching and then-"

"Gasman!"

We all three looked up to see Ella and Nudge standing in the distance.

"What?" He turned slightly to look at them.

"Come here. We told you to go hide in the cave with the other kids."

"I'm not a little kid! I can do what I want."

I sighed a little bit. "Gazzy, just do as they ask. Please? It's just better. Besides you…can be in charge of the kids in the cave, okay? Please?"

He glanced at me and Dylan before looking back at Ella and Nudge. "Fine! I'll go have a boring life while the rest of you have fun. Just like you all want."

He ran off, but didn't use his wings. Ella followed after him while Nudge came over to us.

"Angel escaped."

I nodded. "He told us."

"Fang wanted me to make sure that you guys were okay."

Dylan stood up. "I can help-"

"No, Fang says that he and Iggy have it. He wouldn't even let John and Jamie help him."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, just make sure that no one gets hurt, Nudge."

She nodded a little. "We think that she's somewhere in the forest, so we have everyone in the caves right now."

"What's Fang going to do when he captures her?"

"He says that he's just going to tie her up and not let her go this time."

"Who even let her out?"

"Iggy."

Figures…

After Nudge went off to see if she could locate Angel, I stood up.

"What are you doing?" Dylan hissed.

"We're going to find Angel. Well, I am. I don't really care what you do."

"Max-"

"I mean, did they really think that I was going to let a bunch of teenage boys corral her? I don't care if she's a zombie or not, she's still Angel. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"Max, I really think that we should-"

"Tell you what, Dyl, you stay here and if anyone comes looking for me, you tell them I went to the bathroom. Deal?" Without even waiting for an answer, I took off running as fast as I could with my queasy stomach, whipping out my wings and taking to the sky just as quickly. When I turned around, Dylan was right behind me.

Without even waiting for me to speak, he said, "I'll always follow you."

And that was that.

* * *

Night seemed to fall quickly. Fang was currently hiding in a tree, staring down at Angel, who was currently riffling through a bag from one of the other island goers. It seemed like she was looking for something, though he couldn't tell what.

"Whoa."

When Fang turned and saw Gasman in the tree across from him, he almost yelled at the other boy. Who he really needed to be yelling at was Nudge. He had told her to make sure that he was with the other young kids, but apparently she couldn't even do that. It was bad enough that he knew her…boyfriend and his friends were out there somewhere, hunting Angel too. That's why Fang had to get her under control first; he didn't want them hurting her. No matter what she did, no matter how bad a person she might become, Fang wanted no harm to ever come to Angel. Ever.

"What are you doing here?" Fang whisper/hissed. "You idiot. I told you to-"

"She's not a normal zombie anymore. Gasman ran and jumped across the two trees, landing on a branch in the on Fang was perched on. "She's a new age zed now."

"What?" Fang frowned at him. "You-"

"Just look at her, Fang. She's not limping no more."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"That means that she's not the classic zombie anymore." Gasman gave his older brother figure a grave look. "She's, like, one of those new zombies that can move and run and attack. She's more dangerous. This is amazing."

"No, it's not. It's dangerous."

"Eh, debatable."

Fang was about done with the younger boy. "No, it's not."

"Says you."

"You really need to-"

"I can help though, Fang. I mean, Dylan, like, freaking took Max from you and you let him help."

"What are you talking about?"

Gasman pointed to the ground. "Look."

Fang turned his vision back to Angel to find she was now being cornered by no other than the boy wonder.

"What the-" Fang moved to jump off his branch, but then he saw something else. Max. Dylan and Max were…trying to capture Angel? Fang was about done with Nudge. She couldn't keep her damn boyfriend from looking for Angel, she couldn't get Gasman holed up with the other children, and now she couldn't even get Max to stay put? Idiot. Stupid idiot.

"Come here, Angel."

Max…

Fang shifted a little bit, not wanting to jump down there and startle Angel into hurting Max. He gripped the Gasman's arm, keeping him in his place.

Angel's head jerked towards Max and Dylan. The teenage boy for his part was trying to back away and was clearly suggesting the same to Max, but she was having none of it. She kept beckoning to Angel, wanting her to come to her.

"Come on, Angel. Come here. It's okay. I know Fang and them locked you up, but I'll fix it, huh? It'll be okay if you just come here."

Max, clearly not knowing that Angel was now, as the Gasman had put it, a 'new age zombie', expected Angel to come to her all slow like. Instead, Angel charged at Max. Due to her sickness and the fact that she'd probably never guess that Angel could move so quickly ill, Max was easily tackled.

"Damn it," Fang said, jumping out of the tree, letting go of Gasman. Dylan was trying to get Angel away from Max, but clearly didn't want to hurt her either. For some reason though, Angel wasn't biting Max as she had him, only investigating her.

"Fang?" Max was laying on the ground, the little girl on her stomach. He could tell that Max didn't want to make any sudden movements as not to disturb Angel. The girl in question was just looking down at Max, a curious expression on her face.

"Hey, Angel," Fang whispered, walking closer. "Hey, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah," Dylan said, nodding slightly. "We don't want to do anything to you. We just want you to be okay. You want to get better, don't you?"

She stared up at them with her blue eyes and Fang almost just pushed Dylan away to go rescue her. Then he remembered the last time he had touched her and thought better of it. After all, getting bit sucked way more than just getting sliced by a knife.

* * *

At the moment, I was pinned to the ground by Angel. Which, personally, I blame on Dylan, but that's not the point right now.

"Come on now, Angel." Fang was off to my right, slowly inching his way forward. I wasn't particularly afraid of Angel, but Zombie Angel was creepy as heck. I mean, not only did she move at a remarkable speed, but she also had the capability of infecting me with yet another disease, so yes, I was afraid of this Angel.

"Yeah, Angel, it's okay," Dylan said, smiling at her. I laid my head on the ground. Not that I didn't have full faith in Fang and Dylan separately, because I did, but together? Not so much. I mean, God, they were hardly able to get me back to the island that time they had to carry me. Them working together is like The Big Bad Wolf helping the Three Little Bears…yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm mixing together fairy tales…any who, I have no confidence in my boys. None what so ever.

Then, of course, one of my other boys had to fall out of a tree.

"This is so freaking cool!"

I groaned. "Gazzy-"

"I mean, it's one thing that she's a zombie, but if Max is was zombie, that's like a zombie with boobs! And what if Ella becomes a zombie? Or Nudge? Or Nadia? Or Kelly? Or Trustie? Or-"

"Shut up," Fang whispered harshly to the younger boy. "This is serious."

"But-"

Angel made some sort of weird noise, spit landing on my face. I'm not squeamish, but ew. It smelled putrid. I didn't have long to focus on that, if only because then she pulled her lips back into a snarl, showing off her teeth. That finally shocked Gasman back into reality and he took his place behind Fang.

Just as her face began to contort, her sneer fell back to normal. For a moment anyways.

"Make…it…stop…Fang."

"What, Angel?" He took a step forward.

"She can speak," the Gasman mumbled. Angel moved around on my stomach, her hands now rested on my breasts. Because that's not painful at all… She was leaning into me so hard that I knew if I bucked up, she'd go flying off. I couldn't do that though, if only because that would hurt her. Plus, I was kind of still weak from my own virus. Not that I was considering it or anything… I mean, she had stabbed me in the back countless times over the past few years.

"Please…Fang…"

"I'm trying! You have to tell me what's wrong." He came closer and reached out to touch her, barely avoiding being bit. And just like that, Angel was off me, standing on the ground, although her back was hunched slightly. Fang took a step back while the Gasman moved forward, though he was still behind my boyfriend. Dylan rushed over to me, trying to drag me away from my baby. I fought him though.

What happened next is debatable. I'm sure if you ask Nudge, she'd say that it was Fang's fault. I, of course blame Jeb, but then again, I blame him when it rains. Plus, he wasn't even around, so I guess that means my vote is out. If you asked Jamie, he'd blame Fang too, I'm sure.

Fang was trying to calm Angel as I fought Dylan to stay when we heard voices. Just like that, Fang's old friends came running through the forest, heading towards us, Jamie leading the way. When the found us, all heck broke lose.

Angel went crazy, now crowded and cornered. Fang was yelling at them to leave her alone, but no one was listening to him. I was trying to get Dylan to let me go so that I could rescue her, but what could I do? I could hardly keep myself from vomiting. Gazzy was yelling at the older boys, upset that they were trying to hurt his sister. One of the boys, Danny, I think, came at Angel to pick her up, but she bit him. As he howled over dramatically, Jamie advanced on Angel.

"Dylan, he has a knife." I pushed his arms off me. "Dylan, stop, he's going to hurt her. Fang!"

I thought that Fang would just tackle him or something. Instead, Fang pulled out the gun that I had told him to stop carrying. Jamie took a swipe at Angel and Fang fired. Everyone went even more crazy after that. Gasman was screaming and I wanted to get to him, if only because I could hear him and knew he needed me. Suddenly, someone ran into me, which caused me to fall back into a tree. I got knocked out. Yeah, Max the Great, knocked out by a tree. That's like the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk getting eaten by a wolf…yeah, I pretty sure I'm mixing stories again.

* * *

You'd think being the boyfriend of one of the most powerful people in the world would get you somewhere. You'd think.

"Get up."

Someone kicked him in the side, which reminded Fang of Iggy doing that all that time ago, before all of this started. Now he was pegged for a murderer. Though, in his defense, Jamie hadn't died, so that wasn't really a fair assessment.

Fang pulled against the cuffs that they had found on the ship, but it did no good. No one would ever know how uncomfortable sleeping with your hands behind your back was until they tried it.

"Kick me again, fuck ass."

The guy, Jess, sneered at Fang. "What'cha gonna do? Shoot me? You gonna shoot me? Now get the heck up."

"I _can't_ on my own." Fang growled against the ground. "You have my legs and my arms tied. I can't even scratch my own nose if I wanted to."

"You know, Jamie and I grew up in the same School together." The guy kicked him again. "You better hope that I don't get to decide your fate."

* * *

That night was a mess. Fang was attacked by all those guys, I was passed out, Gasman freaked out, Dylan actually had to help rescue Fang, and Angel ran off. Eventually, Iggy and Ella found her sleeping in a cave. He was able to carry her back to the boat, where they tied her up again.

From what I'm told, they had chained Fang too, though he wasn't on the ship. Some guys were guarding him while I met with some other people that thought they were in charge while I was gone to decide his fate.

It was not going good.

"He doesn't deserve to be on the island anymore. I mean is that hard to comprehend? He attacked one of his own." Kris was about the same age as me and a pretty alright guy…until now, when he's trying to kick my boyfriend off the island.

"No," I said, crossing my arms. "No way. Jamie was coming at Angel with a knife."

"Angel's a zombie," Nudge told me. For some reason, she was here on Jamie's behalf. At the moment, he was in the infirmary with my mother. He had just been shot in the arm. They were acting like Fang slaughtered a group of children.

"You shut up, Nudge," I said, frowning at her. "I'll talk to you later. Fang told you to-"

"Keep your personal drama to yourself, Max," Nadia said, keeping her gaze even with mine. You have no idea how much I hope that my virus gets spread to her. Currently, as no one else seems to be affected by my disease, no one was raising heck about me being around them. For now.

"Yeah," Nudge said. "We're here because Fang shot someone."

I huffed. "And he should be punished, sure, but not by being kicked off the island."

"Sorry, Max, but your personal opinion carries no weight here," Janice, some smart mouthed fourteen year old said. "You and Fang are together."

"So are Nudge and Jamie! This is complete and utter bull. You guys are idiots." I was having a hard time keeping down my anger. Angel was sick, I was sick, Dylan was sick, Gasman's been traumatized once again, and Fang's being treated like an overthrown dictator.

"Max-"

"No. No! Without Fang, every single one of you guys' family would be dead," I said.

"How do you figure?" Nadia asked.

"He told me all about how you guys had your younger siblings and friends flying over the ocean. If he hadn't directed you to the ship, they'd have all drowned."

At the moment, we were all seated in a circle on the cliff looking over the island. I had chosen to sit with my back to the island, not wanting to see the ship, if only because it reminded me that my baby was sick. Nudge was sitting on the other side of the circle, far away from me. I don't care. If she thinks that I'm going to side with her after her freaking boyfriend almost hurt Angel, she's crazy.

For a moment, everyone was silent, letting my words sink in. Then, Teddy, a fifteen year old that was kind of a douche bag, and I'd know being in a relationship with one, spoke up.

"Look, bro, Fang freaking shot someone. That's ain't cool."

"Oh, gee, really?" I snorted. "Why don't you smoke something and shut the heck up?"

Nadia shook her head. "Clearly, we're not the ones that need to decide Fang's fate. We're all too invested in this."

"No freaking duh," I mumbled, trying to hold down my sharp tongue.

"I think," Nadia went on, ignoring me, "that we need to have a trial."

"A trial," Nudge said slowly, as if testing the words. "What kind of trial?"

"A court trial."

I frowned. "Well, this is my island, so-"

"Your island burned down."

I gave Teddy a look. "This is my island. I'm judge. Fang's innocent."

"That's not how trials work, Max," Nadia said. "A jury decides in your country, yes? So sure, be judge."

I shook my head. "You're forgetting, Nadia, that if the defendant wants, he can decide to have the judge decide the case."

"We're nullifying that rule."

"You can't-"

"So it's settled." Nadia stood up. "Who wants to be the prosecutor?"

"I'll find Jamie someone," Nudge said, which about got her slapped by me.

"Good. Max, see to it that Fang has a defense lawyer. Meeting adorned. Oh, sorry. You're island, eh, Max? You wanna do that?"

I flipped all of them off before storming away. Screw all of them. I can't believe that we have a possible zombie apocalypse on our hands and they want to try Fang. Un-freaking-believable.


	19. Chapter 19

Island Time

Chapter 19

"Fang," I whispered as I came closer. It was the night before his trial and I'm sure that this is some sort of corrupt thing, the judge going to see the defendant, but I couldn't help it. If things get out of control tomorrow…I just had to see him.

"I can't get up on my own," he mumbled against the ground. I got onto my knees next to him, helping him roll over and then sit on his butt. "What'd you do with my guards?"

"Gone. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Max."

"You're just missing one of your bottles of alcohol."

Fang shook his head. "It's okay. I found more on the ship with Iggy."

We both smiled at each other and I reached out, cupping his face. "Fang…"

"Shhh." He moved to touch me, but he couldn't due to his bonds. Fang growled a little bit. "I hate this. I wish I had killed that son of a-"

"Stop, okay?" I kissed his head, making Fang freeze up. "I love you and am not going to let them hurt you."

"Max," he sighed. "You, uh, you know. You have to stay here. You have got to make sure Angel gets a cure and that everything here turns out okay. You're the only leader this island needs. Don't let them take it from you."

"Especially Jamie?" My lips ghosted over his in the darkness. His sullen face fit the atmosphere so well. "But then Nudge can never be queen."

"Don't push me."

I finally did kiss him, though it was rather awkward. Fang didn't move and neither did I, so it was just our lips pressed together for too long, neither of us knowing what to do. Fang was normally the leader in our kissing, so I guess I was waiting for his hands, but alas, they were tied up. I finally just pulled away.

"Hey, now, you can't leave me what that." Fang leaned forward again and this time, I used my own hands to cup his face. I could feel it as he smiled brightly against my lips, making me laugh into his mouth as he parted his lips.

"Sleeping with the enemy, madame judge? Real cute."

I pulled away from Fang, ignoring the sour look that now befell his face. Jamie and Nudge stood behind us, him shirtless with his wounded arm wrapped up in gaze. I have to give it to Nudge, he is pretty damn hot.

"Go fuck yourself," Fang spit at him. No, really, he spit at Jamie. Nudge moved back, frowning. "You better hope they sentence me off this island, because I'll scalp you-"

"Fang, shut up," Nudge said suddenly. "We're not here to fight. We're here to-"

"I don't care what you're here for, traitor." Fang spit again, which was starting to tick me off.

"Stop it," I told him, though I figured that was his only form of ammo, as he was completely bound otherwise. Fang shook his head slightly, but didn't spit.

"I'm here because I want to help you, Fang." Nudge took a step forward while I admired Jamie's abs. What? Like come on, you don't think Fang's checked out Nadia before? Please, I'm not even that naïve.

"Help me how? You gonna sleep with Jeb next? Huh?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone. God, Fang, is that what you think of me?"

He snarled back to spit again, but I just elbowed him.

"Yeah, you know what, it is," Fang said, his spite coming through his voice.

"Why? Because I'm not a little kid anymore? You're the one that's perverted whatever it is that you see when you look at me." She crossed her arms over her chest and I saw Fang blush. Oh, God. I elbowed him again.

"What? She's the one that changed, not me." He shifted slightly and, as I was using him to stay upright, I fell over. Frowning at him, I sat back up.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you guys and your family, but you freaking shot me, Fang," Jamie said, bringing the conversation full circle. "I'll make sure that you pay for that, Fang. Come on, Nudge."

Still, she just stood there as he walked away. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't have time.

"I said come on, Nudge," Jamie yelled behind him and she scurried along. Fang and I sat there for a minute or two, just breathing. Then I spoke.

"I don't know anymore, Fang. Is this even about Jamie?" I stood up, frowning down at him. "Or is this about you?"

"What are you talking about?" He wouldn't look at me.

"I saw you looking at her. What, Fang? Can't help but-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said, giving me an edge in his voice. "So stop it, now."

Crossing my arms, I continued to go on. "Don't tell me what to do, Fang. Especially when looking at Nudge makes you-"

"Shut up! It doesn't." I thought he was going to spit at me, but luckily he didn't. For him included. "Nudge is like…a kid."

"But, she's not, Fang. You should know after how hard you were looking at her breasts."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Even if I was, she's the one that freaking looks like that, not me."

"Oh, so it's her fault?"

"I guess so. I'm not taking my balls out and showing them off!"

"Thank freaking God!"

And then we're just staring at each other, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Fang spoke.

"Help me fall onto my stomach.

"Why?"

"If I lay on my back for too long, my wings hurt. Also, they'll kick in the stomach and balls. So help flip me over, Max."

I reached out, pushing on one of his shoulders, forcing him onto the ground.

"You can go now."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"I think I just did, Max. And if you ever say anything about Nudge like that again-"

"What, Fang?" I poked his side with my shoe. "Huh?"

"Knock it off."

"Or what?"

"I'm serious."

I stood there for a moment before sighing. "Fang, there's nothing wrong with…I mean, you and Nudge aren't blood or anything, so it's probably normal to-"

"Like you know anything!"

"Well, I'm trying to-"

"God, Max, the other day I went to see her and…I mean, you were dead. Dead! And she just made me, made me…"

I shouldn't be the one to deal with this. I really shouldn't.

"It's not like you've never felt like that about some other girl."

"I know, but this isn't just some girl. This is Nudge. And I don't even, like, feel for her anything like that. She's still a little kid."

"She's not though."

"She is to me and that's what makes it sick."

I got down on my knees next to him, rubbing his head softly. "Is this normal?"

"What?"

"Me talking with you about jerking off."

He groaned. "You're the one that keeps prolonging the conversation. I'm trying to end it, but you won't let me."

"Mmm, I think it makes us closer, ya know? Being able to talk about this stuff?"

"It makes us weird," he told me flatly, his head still pressed against the ground. "And it makes you kinky, enjoying this so much."

I made a face. "It does not. And I'm not getting, like, turned on by you thinking about Nudge while you jerk off."

"I don't think about her!"

"Okay, okay." I ran my hand down his neck. It was clammy. "You sick, Fang?"

"No. Just hot."

"Oh, my poor Fangers." I kissed the back of his neck. On impulse, I bit down on his skin, breaking it slightly.

"What the hell?" Fang jerked away, but I just smiled. "What was that?"

"You're the one that said I was kinky."

"That's not kinky, that's creepy." Fang shifted his shoulders, trying to itch his neck. "And now I can't even touch it. Thanks, Max."

I just kissed where I had bitten. "It's okay, Fang. I'll have you out by tomorrow."

"Great." He sighed. "Hey, if you're a judge and he gets an attorney, do I have a defense lawyer?"

"All taken care of."

"Who is it?"

I just kissed his neck again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fang. I love you."

Fang just shook his head.

* * *

"Order," I called out, though my voice was weak. "I said order!"

"Bang the stick, Max," someone, probably Gasman, called from the crowd, which got laughter.

"Order before I make sure no one gets to swim today," I yelled, which got the younger kids to quiet down. They then begged their older siblings and friends to be quiet so that they could swim after the trial. I was seated on the ground, my back to the ocean. Everyone else was in front of me, seated in groups while in the area in between us was where the others were going to be.

"Court is now in session," Nadia said from her spot next to me. She was my balif. Barf. I didn't even get a say in it. "What else should I say? Hmmm…The honorable judge Max Ride is…what's that word, Max?"

"It doesn't matter. Everyone just sit down and shut up," I said, sitting up straighter. Fang sat down on the ground on the defenses side, looking around. His, uh, 'attorney' wasn't there yet.

"You ready, Kyle?" Nadia asked. Why Nudge chose one of her potential loves to prove the case of her current one was beyond me…until I chose Fang's defense team.

"Yep," he said as Iggy and Dylan finally showed up.

"Late," Nadia said. "And you cannot have two defense attorneys. Can you?"

"You nullified one rule, so I'm nullifying the other rule," I told her, frowning. There was a murmur through the crowd, but I finally did bang my stick on the ground. "Quiet!"

"I refuse my attorney that you gave me, Max," Fang said, glaring at Dylan. "And one of them is blind!"

"You will do best not to speak out," I told him, frowning. "Don't make me throw my stick at you."

He gave me the evil eye, but shut up. I saw Iggy whisper something to him before leaving. That brought Fang's anger back up.

"He's not even staying? You have freaking Dylan as my attorney?"

"I said to shut up, Fang."

"Max-"

"Your honor."

"…Your honor, why can't Iggy take my case?"

"I'm going to watch Angel. I just came by to see you one last time. Well, you know what I mean." Iggy began to walk away.

"Dylan can't watch Angel?"

"Honestly, Fang, I don't want to take your case period," Iggy said, shrugging. "Nor did anyone else. Only Dylan."

Dylan was looking pretty dang dapper in his dress shirt and slacks. I think he had found them in the ship, but I couldn't tell for sure. Fang, who was sitting in the sand in his proper place, groaned. He was no longer chained up, but some of the guys had, against my better judgment, guns in case he tried to flee. I told Fang early this morning not to do that, because I knew if one of those guys started shooting, they might hit one of the little kids in the crowd.

"Then let's begin," I said, looking at Kyle. "Uh, I think we start with opening statements."

"Cool." He said, standing up. He turned to face the jury, which was to our right. They were seated too, their ages ranging from eight to sixteen. I really didn't want anyone younger than twelve, but Nadia insisted. "Alright, guys, this is pretty dang simple. Fang shot Jamie. He deserves to be punished for that. The end."

Okay. He was a real keeper. I shook my head slightly.

"Dylan," I prompted as Kyle sat back down in his place. My ex jumped up, going over to the jury.

"Did Fang shoot Jamie? Sure. I'm not disputing that. What I'm disputing is the fact that Jamie didn't need to be shot. This would be a different story, had Fang killed him. He did not. He shot him to save Angel. The question you need to ask yourself is whether or not you would do the same to save your younger friends."

Fang rolled his eyes at me, but I just stared straight ahead. I wanted to go over there and sit with him and Dylan, where I didn't have a million eyes on me. Today, my mother was away on the ship and Jeb was still locked up, so everyone besides Iggy and Angel were here, judging me. Fang might be on trial, but I was the one that was facing a harsh jury.

"Now what?" Nadia mumbled to me, pulling me from my daydreams. I sighed a little bit.

"Prosecutor?"

Kyle was messing with his shoe.

"Kyle!"

He looked up. "Huh? Me? What?"

"Your first witness."

"Uh…okay. Um…Jamie, you wanna come up?"

Jamie came out of the crowd. I nudged Nadia and she stood up to meet him.

"What do I say?" She asked. I sighed.

"Jamie, do you promise to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, and believe in God?"

"I have to believe in God?"

"Ain't that what the thing says?" I looked to Fang and he shook his head. "Well, whatever. Do you?"

"I guess so."

"Then just say yes."

"Okay."

"Say yes."

"Oh. Yes."

I nodded to the spot next to me. "Sit here. Come on, Kyle. Come ask him stuff."

I can't believe that I'm babysitting these idiots while Angel is sick. Not to mention the fact that I too am ill.

"Alrighty then," Kyle said as I looked out into the crowd. I saw my sister sitting with some of her friends, but for some reason, Nudge wasn't with them. When I scanned again, I saw that she was with some older girls, Jamie's friends. Oh God, he's already gotten her to ditch her friends. She's in deep.

"So, Jamie, can you, uh, tell us about, you know, that night?"

Jamie nodded. "Angel was a zombie, so we were all going out to stop her from attack everyone. When we ran into her, Fang, Max, Dylan, and the Gasman were already there. They were trying to calm her down, but they were really just making things worse. So, Danny went to grab her, but she bit him! I rushed in to help and then Fang shot me."

"Okay, cool." Kyle looked at me. "Are we done here or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Defense, your witness."

Dylan patted Fang on the shoulder, which showed how brave he was right there, before standing. Slowly, he made his way over to Jamie.

"You say that Angel bit Danny."

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about that?"

"Well, okay," Jamie said cautiously. He had a shirt on now, which was really a injustice to me. Anyways… "Danny went over to Angel to pick her up-"

"Why?"

"To, you know, capture her."

"Capture her? A little girl? You thought that Fang and Max, the two people that basically raised her and love her, weren't doing a well enough job so you and your friends ran in there, frightening her to death, and tried to pick her up? Are you serious?"

Jamie faltered. "She's not…she's not a little girl anymore, guys."

"Answer the question," Dylan said.

"Yes. I thought that they and you care too much about her and forget that she's a freaking zombie. We had to capture her to save the rest of us."

For the first time, I looked over the jury hard. We had let Dylan and Kyle haggle over who got to be on it. What was the final straw in my decision that Kyle was an idiot?

Jay, who was in the jury, started to get upset. I could tell from his face that he was about to cry. He was only a little kid, after all. Right now, Dylan was grilling Jamie about Angel being a zombie and what they were going to do to her.

"What would you do when you captured her?"

"I don't know, okay? Just put her back."

"Then why couldn't Fang do that? Why did it matter that he cared for her?"

"Because he…he would have been too gentle."

"You wanted to hurt her."

"No!"

"Then what did you want to do? She bit your friend! She was going to infect you all. I understand, man. You had to do something. What did you do?"

"I was going to cut her, okay? Just a little bit. Just enough to bleed her out until she fell asleep. Alright? Alright? That vet lady would have fixed her up, huh?" Jamie was looking around now. The guys who had been behind him that night were suddenly looking their feet. After all, murder never seems as good in the daylight.

I shifted in my seat, seeing Nudge now had moved slightly away from Jamie's friends. Good sign, I'd like to think.

"You have to understand though, she's a zombie! We have to save ourselves, here. I wouldn't hurt Angel. She's my girlfriend's family. I had to though." He looked around again. "I know we all don't want to believe it, but she's not good for this island. If she can't be cured, she has to go. We have to do what's better for our people. What our so called 'leader' should have done a long time ago."

Gee this leader sounds like a pretty bad…wait a minute. I crossed my arms, frowning. Fang rolled his eyes.

"That's all for this witness," Dylan said, walking back over to Fang.

"No, you didn't let me explain-"

"I said, that's enough." Dylan nodded at me, making me sigh a little. Being judge was annoying.

"That's all, Jamie. You can go now."

"But-"

"Go."

"This is a farce! Fang has his little whore running around controlling things and she has her other boy doing whatever he wants! God, it's bad enough that they all have to screw each other, but now they're trying to symbolically screw us!" Jamie jumped up. "This is a bullshit trial. I was shot! Shot!"

"Yeah," Kyle said, but I think he would have agreed with anything at that point.

"I mean, come on. Fang's only going to get away with this because he's screwing Max!" Jamie was really going to harp on that, huh? Too bad it's not even remotely true. I would have denied it, but I don't think that Fang would appreciate that.

"Dude you better shut the fuck up." Fang jumped up, but Dylan grabbed him. I couldn't hear him, but I think that he was reminding him of the fact that if he so much as advanced on Jamie, someone might shoot him.

"You're out of order," I yelled, standing up, my cheeks red. I mean, God, he was basically accusing me of having a threesome with Dylan and Fang when I had hardly even let Fang touch my boobs, much less done more than make out with Dylan. Jeez. "You know what? This trial is bull. I'm not letting it go on. This my island. Fang's free. You tried to hurt Angel, Jamie. Defend it however you want, but-"

"Your island? Your island? You weren't even here when we got to the island, Max!" Jamie advanced on me now and, even though we all knew I could hold my own, Dylan and Fang weren't having any of that.

"Shoot the hell out of me," Fang told the guys in the crowd, still moving forward. "See if I give a fuck."

"Fang, stop." Dylan grabbed his arm, holding it. Jamie was in my face now, yelling at me. Something about being a dictator or something. I wasn't listening. I just knew one thing. My sickness was back in full force.

"Shit, Max," I heard Fang say as I vomited, some of it getting on Jamie's feet. For some reason, he didn't have shoes. Lucky him.

"That's so cool," I heard Gasman say from somewhere. At least someone thought so.

* * *

That night, the only way for me to see Fang was to trade something else.

"We're down a few condoms, but at least there won't be any kids running around."

Fang just groaned from his spot on the ground. I could tell that he had been in a fight, but I wasn't sure if he lost or not. All I know is that after I puked, I passed out. When I woke up, I was alone in a cave, though Dylan did eventually come back. He wouldn't tell me much so after he fell asleep, I stocked up on condoms before going to find Fang's captives. It wasn't hard to pawn them off on the teenage boys that were holding him. I just hope they stay the hell away from my family.

"Come here," I whispered, flipping him over gently. Now on his back, Fang opened his wings, which I saw were bloody. "What have they done to you?"

He shook his head. "I can't fight so many guys on my own, Max."

I ran a hand down his face. "I'll fix this."

"You need to just let them kick me off this island."

"What? No."

Fang shook his head. "Your mother came to see me today after you puked."

"And?"

"The only way to cure you is to track down Royce."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

Fang closed his eyes, clearly tired. "She said that, looking at your samples you gave her, that your virus has mutated or something, but not right. Like…he had you cured, but then he poisoned you again."

"What?" I shook my head at him in the dark. "Why would he do that?"

It was late now, but I could see fires in the distance on the beach, where no doubt other groups were discussing their plans. All I could think about was Jay's face for some reason and how worked up he got about Angel. The majority of the island is just little kids. It scares me, how overzealous all the guys have been getting. I don't want any of the babies here to get hurt. Mine or not.

"I don't know, Max. I think that he wanted you sick." Fang started coughing and I worried that they had hurt him internally. They had beaten him. I know that Fang shooting Jamie was an overreaction, but what they're doing to him is no better.

"Don't speak," I whispered to him, running a hand over his face. "It's fine. Just-"

"I'm not staying where people hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Fang nuzzled my hand. "You stay and take care of Angel."

"Fang, I'm not getting separated from you again. You'd be breaking your promise again."

"I'm sorry."

I kissed his lips gently, pulling back quickly. "I don't want you going alone."

"I have to."

"Fang…"

He opened his eyes. "Kiss me again."

I did so before leaning my forehead against his. "How will you even leave?"

"What else you got to trade?"

"More alcohol and a few more condoms."

"No more condoms," he told me, frowning. "Those are ours."

"We're not using them."

"Thanks to who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're the one leaving me again."

"Help me sit up."

I pulled him into a sitting position, leaving my arm on his shoulder. We were staring at each other for so long, that when someone came upon us, I figured it was those guys.

"Didn't last long, did ya?"

"What?"

I turned my head and saw it was Nudge. Fang stiffened, but I just frowned.

"What do you want? Care to see what your boyfriend and his friends did to Fang?" I stood up, leaving Fang on the ground behind me. "I know he shot Jamie, but they're freaking tying him up and attacking him! How can you think that's fair, Nudge?"

"I don't," she whispered, staring at the ground. "I-"

"How can you just explain away that Jamie was going to hurt Angel? And me? And that he's willing to just take the island from me? Or kill Fang? How can you turn your back on us, Nudge?" I forced her to look into my eyes. "I thought you were part of our family."

"I am, God! If you would shut up and let me explain-"

"Explain what?"

She threw something at me, but I dodged it. In the darkness, I couldn't tell what it was until I went over to it. Keys.

"What are these for?" I asked, noting that Fang had stayed silent so far.

"For his chains, Max."

We stared at each other for a moment before I silently went to work on freeing Fang. The second he was free, Fang stretched, his muscles and body clearly hurting.

"God, Fang," Nudge muttered, coming over to him. She ran a hand over one of his cuts on his arm. "You need a new shirt. It's all ripped up."

Fang said nothing to her, just going ahead and pulling his shirt over his head. Whatever sexual feelings that were messing Fang up about Nudge, she wasn't having the same about him. Not that I was particularly worried about that. Fang was just a dude. Anything would get him horny.

"Look at you," I whispered, also moving to touch him, though I traced my hand over a cut that led down his chest. I stopped at his waistband, though I kept my hand there, moving it to hold his waist. Fang reached down and ran his hand over my own.

"Look at me," he said, changing the meaning. I did so, this time at his eyes. "You have to stay here."

"I can't. I don't want to. Fang, what if something happens to Angel while you're gone?"

"And what if something happens to you because I don't track Royce down?"

"You don't even know how to get to him."

"I-"

"You're going after Dr. Royce?"

We both glanced at Nudge, having forgotten her presence.

"He wants to," I spoke for him when it was clear Fang was still ignoring Nudge, though whether it was from her betrayal or his apparent…enjoyment of her, I wasn't sure.

"Then take Dylan, huh? He'd know how to get back where you two came from."

Fang shook his head at this, but I just moved my other hand up to his face, making him stare at me.

"Would you rather him stay here with me?"

"No."

"That's the only way I'm letting you leave." I leaned up to kiss him, but stopped myself.

"He won't want to leave you," Fang said, shrugging my hand off. "And I don't have time for this. I have to get gone before those guys come back."

"You're gonna leave? Just like that?"

"Not _leave_ leave, idiot," he said, frowning at me. "Just leave for now. The night. So that they don't get me again. I'll see you before I take off for Royce. I promise."

"Your promises don't mean much these days."

Fang kissed me, hard, his hands coming up to my face like I had wanted them to the night before. When he pulled away, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow. If you want Dylan to go with me, fill him in. Know this though, Max, I ain't a babysitter. He's still got a one track mind and it's all about you. I'm not saving his ass. Alright?"

I kissed him this time, though it was just a peck. Then I removed my hand that was still on his waist, staring hard at him. Fang pushed our heads together once before taking a step back. He nodded at Nudge before running off, then taking to the air, leaving his shirt behind.

I glanced at Nudge. "You still have a long way to go before I trust you again."

"I didn't do this for you, Max. I did it for Fang."

"He's not gonna forgive you easily either," I said, deciding that it was probably best to not mention Fang's little problem. Ever. To anyone. At all. I'm serious.

"Whatever, Max. There's no pleasing you anyways."

I rolled my eyes before walking off. "You better go be with your boyfriend. He's gonna flip when he finds out that his little prisoner got away."

Nudge just watched me walk off, not saying anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Island Time

Chapter 20

"Max?"

I opened my eyes a little bit to find myself staring at Angel. I jumped for a second, shocked. Then I remembered convincing Iggy that I should be the one to watch Angel. Fang was gone anyways, so he couldn't get mad.

"Angel?" I whispered, not sure if it was my baby or, as Gasman would say, a zed.

"You're alive?"

"Are you?" I asked with a frown. She struggled against the chains that were used to bind her to the bed. It hurt me, seeing her all chained like that, but I knew that I would catch hell for setting her free.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I think. How come you're here?"

"I'm not dead, Angel. I never was."

"Dr. Royce killed you."

I shook my head a little. "You don't remember? Dylan saw you before, while you were well."

"No." She looked around. "Can you unchain me? Where are we? Where's Fang?"

"He's not here right now," I told her gently, making sure not to think of where he really was. "It's okay though."

"Why am I chained up?"

"You…get bad sometimes. It has to do with how sick you are." I was fighting the urge to touch her because Fang told me that's how he got bit.

"Max, I'm scared. I don't think this is good. Let me out."

"I can't, Angel."

"I don't think you're Max."

Get in line… I just stared at her. "Well, I am, Angel. Trust me. I just…I have to leave you chained for now."

"Why? Where's Fang? What did you do to him? I want Fang, not you. Or Iggy." Angel started to struggle. "You're not Max!"

"Calm down," I said, wincing as my arm began to throb. "It's me, seriously. Can't you, like, look into my mind? It's me, so chill."

"Iggy," she kept calling. "Fang!"

"There's no one else on the ship." I got out of the chair. "Angel, do you really think that I would be wasting my time in here if I was some sort of clone? What would watching you sleep do to help me?"

That reassured her slightly. She was still tense though.

"Where's Fang?"

"He got…in trouble. He's not on the island right now."

She frowned. "How did he get in trouble?"

"It's not important," I said, shaking my head slightly. "Angel, you don't remember anything about he past few days?"

"The last thing I remember is being with Fang and then Gasman coming into the room, yelling about you and Dylan. Fang told me to stay, that he'd take care of it, that it was surely a clone."

She must be talking about the first day I got to this island. I nodded a little bit.

"You sure? You've woken up since then."

She just shook her head no.

"You sure?"

"Max, I'm sure, okay?" She struggled again. "Max, I'm uncomfortable."

"I know, Ange."

"Then why won't you let me out? What's wrong?"

"Angel," I sighed, not sure what to say. She stared at me for a moment, I think entering my mind.

"You think I'm a zombie?" She shook her head. "You're not Max. Max wouldn't be so dumb."

"Angel, I've seen you. And I am Max," I told her, shifting in my chair. My body was killing me. I let out a breath slowly. "What do you want for me to prove it? I told Fang as many stupid stories as I could remember to prove it. You want that too? Or you want to see the indent in my wing from where I was shot? How about my scars from where I dug that chip out of my arm. Huh?"

She still just stared at me. "Fang's in trouble, isn't he?"

"Stay out of my head."

"He shot someone?"

"Yes." I tried to stop thinking it, but I couldn't. She gasped.

"Is Jamie okay?"

"He's fine and I told you to stay out of my mind."

She closed her eyes. "Aren't you still sick, Max, or are you better?"

"Sick," I told her, sighing. "I just…I wanted to see you, Angel. You've been sick since I got back."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I told her.

"Then whose is it?"

"Jeb's."

"Why?"

"I always blame things on Jeb," I told her. "Or Dylan. Even Fang sometimes. And typically, if I trace the problem back, it does lead to one of the three."

* * *

"You're not supposed to be with Angel."

I ignored Dylan's sentence as I sat down next to him. "Have they traced Fang leaving back to Nudge or me yet?"

"No," he said slowly. I hadn't seen him since before I saw Fang last night. 'So you did have something to do with that."

"Duh, Dylan. I refuse to believe that you're that naïve."

"I'm not. I just was giving you the benefit of the doubt. After all, Max, I do trust in you to do what's right for the island."

Was he serious right now? I think he was. Groaning, I laid on my back, shaking my head slightly. "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. Still believe in the good of others, eh? Figured after hearing about the beatings they gave Fang, you'd doubt the goodness on this stupid island."

"Fang's done his wrong in life too, Max." Dylan didn't lie next to me like Fang, which I had kind of wanted for some reason. Not Dylan, nor Fang really when I thought about it. I just wanted someone to be near me at the moment. When everything was falling apart, it was nice to be close to someone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Or do you not remember him leaving you and the others behind?"

Cut where it hurts Dylan.

"He had to. Or at least he thought he had to."

"That's my point, Max." Dylan was staring up at the cloudless sky, squinting a little. "These guys, Jamie and his friends, they think that they're doing what's best for their families. Angel's sick. You're sick. Fang's out of control. They want our family gone."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Our family, huh?"

He still didn't look at me. "I think I should be inducted by now, yes."

"Well then, newest member, are you ready for your hazing?"

I finally got a look. "What would that pertain?"

"Well," I began. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I set Fang free because he's going to track down Royce."

"How come?"

"He and my mother think that Royce has my cure or something. I don't know. Anyways, I don't want him going alone and Nudge suggested that you go, if only because you know how to get back to where we were before." I brushed some hair behind my ear. "If you help him and stay out of his way, not to mention off his nerves, you can be apart of our family."

"I'm up for any challenge."

"You know though," I started, now also looking up at the sun. "In this family, I'm the mother and Fang's the father."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. The crazy uncle position and the deranged father-in-law positions are already taken by Iggy and Jeb too." I shook my head. "The only position open is son."

"Max."

"If you're going to fill it, you have to get it out of your head that we're ever going to be together. Deal?"

"Maybe I'm the stepson."

"Please, as if Fang would ever have a child with anyone other than me."

"Maybe you both adopted me. After all Max, there are many parentless kids in this world. Have some compassion."

I just rolled my eyes. "You in or out?"

"I'm in as the stepson, so when my step dad leaves you in a puddle of tears for whoever he thinks is hotter than you, I can slide my way in and fill his position."

I held down any that's what she said jokes that came to mind. "If Fang ever leaves me in a puddle of tears for another woman, they better find a new judge, because I'll be the one on trial."

"But mother, what will we do without you?"

That would have gotten him the finger had the Gasman not chose then to come running up. I moved to sit up.

"What's going on, Gas?" I asked.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Dylan finally turned away from the sky.

"They-they've taken Angel!"

"What?" I stood up. "Took her where?"

"I don't know. Iggy told me to come get you guys. They're gonna hurt her."

We both jumped up, following the Gasman back down to the beach. Someone had dragged Angel from her bed, though she was still chained.

"What the heck is going on?" I pushed through the crowed, my two boys right behind me. When I got to the middle, Jamie was there, of course, his little minions holding my baby hostage.

"Max, I can't get them to stop," Angel was crying. "My powers are useless since I got sick. I can only read thoughts."

"I'll get them to freaking stop," Dylan raved, rushing to go shove one of the guys off Angel.

"Ah-ah," Jamie said, waving his gun at us. "You really think that I didn't plan for you to be here?"

I grabbed Dylan's arm, frowning. "What exactly are you doing? And where's Iggy?"

"That blind fool is locked on the ship. It wasn't complicated," Jamie said with a shake of his head. "Now we just have to wait for your other boyfriend to show up."

I stared at him for a moment. "What makes you think that Fang is coming back?"

"Oh, I know he's somewhere on this island, watching. Aren't you, Fang?" He began to yell, the people in the crowd falling silent. We were in the middle of the beach, a circle formed around us. Angel was in the center, being held. Jamie had his gun trained on her while his lackeys with guns on us. "He's just waiting for the best moment to come out."

"And what will you do if he does?" I asked, letting go of Dylan when it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere. "Are you going to kill him? Huh? Are you gonna kill Angel? Really? It took this many people to help you to kill a little girl?"

"Stop taunting, Max. Your game isn't going to work."

I was honestly stalling because I highly doubted that Fang was anywhere near, watching. If he had been seeing this, the problem would have never escalated because he would have attacked the second he saw Jamie with Angel.

"Then what do you want? I can't just pull Fang out of thin air." I glanced at the people gathered around, but my attitude on the other island proved to fail me now. I had never been kind to them, why would they help me now?

"He's listening," Jamie called out again. "We can wait forever, Fang. Or we can just start now."

Brandishing the knife from the night before, which he got out of his pocket, Jamie started to advance on Angel.

"Max!" She called for me. I was so done. Degrade me, hurt Fang, and use Nudge, but never, _never_ attempt to kill Angel.

Jamie's plan had backfired too. His little gunmen weren't as trained as he though. When I tackled him, no gunshots went off. Huh. Makes me feel a lot less brave…

Dylan and the Gasman sprang into action and for a second, I missed Nudge being on our side. It was only a second because a moment later, I realized she was. Her and someone else...

I had just pushed myself off Jamie in an attempt to stand when someone, who had suddenly flown in, landed next to me, picking up the gun that had been discarded. Now Jamie's untrained soldiers were done. They weren't brave enough to pull the trigger and also weren't brave enough to stick around. The crowd dispersed as the boys broke through it in an attempt to flee.

"You really ought to learn not to mess with Max."

I still just stared at the girl holding the gun, not believing what I was seeing.

"Nadia?" Jamie sat up a little. "What?"

I looked to my left and saw that Dylan and Nudge, who had flown in with Nadia, were fighting any of the guys that chose to stick around. For some reason though, the people that were just going to stand around and watch Angel be cut or killed, were suddenly joining in. They had taken off after the boys that fled, bringing them back to the circle as captives themselves.

After it was all said and done, the ship because the new holding cell. We used the cargo bay, which had already been cleared out anyways. As we were putting them down there, Jamie and his friends kept complaining something about puke, but Iggy told me to just ignore them.

"Thanks," I told Nadia about an hour later. We had reconvened on the beach, where Angel's friends were all gathered around her.

"For?"

"You know, helping rescue Angel."

She glanced at me. "You know, Max, you're not the only one with a baby."

We both looked over at Angel now, who was being hugged by Jay.

"You think she's contagious?"

Nadia shrugged. "If so, Jamie and the others have already contaminated us."

"I don't understand why she hasn't bitten one of them. When Fang touched her, she attacked him."

Again, I got a shrug. Falling into silence as we sat on the beach watching the kids play, I realized that I might not have a friend that isn't family, but I don't have all enemies either.

* * *

"Set up pretty nice here, huh?"

Jeb glanced up as someone came into the room. As his lights were off, for a moment, he couldn't tell who it was. Well, he couldn't be certain, but he could pretty much pinpoint that voice from anywhere.

"Valencia? I thought that they were keeping us apart."

"Oh, trust me, this isn't a pleasure visit." She turned on the light, which hurt his eyes. "I need your help with something. The kids did something on the island, so Dylan, Max, and Iggy are all busy. Ella and Nudge too. I have to have someone right now. Come on."

"What is it that you need help with?" He stumbled over his socks when he stood up, but hid his embarrassment. He slipped into his shoes before following along behind her.

"It's about Max and Angel's samples. I've compared them to past samples and they just…seem off."

"Off?"

"You can look at them." She glanced behind her as they walked down the hallway to head back to her makeshift lab. "It will be nice, having you in the lab with me. I've been…lonely since the others betrayed us."

"Lonely?" He laughed at her slightly. "You're not the one being locked in a room because your daughter doesn't trust you."

"You've given her good reason not to trust her."

"Because I wanted to save the world from peril? I mean, look at how we live!"

"And Ari's life was worth it?"

"Don't you talk about Ari."

"And what about what Max wanted, Jeb? You would have killed Fang?"

He shook his head. "He would not be dead. He would have just been a vegetable."

"Jeb."

Sighing a little bit, he said, "Valencia, you are about as old as I am."

"Don't put me that far up there."

"_My point is_ that you know that their love is fake."

"And how do I know that?"

He groaned. "Don't tell me you still believe in that? What? Are you a child now?"

"I just think that there's not a lot left in the world. We shouldn't stop Max from holding onto the few things she does have."

"Oh, because she had so much before?"

"And that was our fault. Your fault mainly."

"Please. I rescued her. I cared for all of them since they were children. You were the one that got pregnant again and left." He sneered at her as they came to the door. "You were in love with him, weren't you? Where is that old bastard, George?"

"You know that we did not…last."

"What? Couldn't take your dark secrets?"

"I never mentioned Max and the School to him, no."

"See, Valencia, you're just as bad as me." He grabbed the door before she slammed it in his face. "If not worse. You weren't there for Max either. You weren't there for any of them. If she could remember that far back, she'd remember you experimenting on her. Heck, you were the one that messed up Iggy's eyes!"

"What?"

They both jumped when they realized that someone was waiting in the lab for them. Dr. Martinez frowned at Jeb while he looked at the ground.

"You made Iggy lose his eyesight?" The Gasman frowned at the vet.

"What are you even doing in here?" Dr. Martinez snapped at him, her temper already short by her past being brought up.

Gazzy just stared at her. "Max told me to come see if I could help. I just wanted to help. You're the one that-"

"Thank you, Gazzy, for coming to help," she cut him off, not wanting him to repeat what he had heard. "Jeb is going to help us too."

"Max said-"

"Max is a child. My child. She doesn't tell me what to do," Dr. Martinez told him simply. "Now come on, let's get to work."

He was cautious, being a lab with two former whitecoats, but wanted to prove himself to Max and Fang. He could be important too.

* * *

Even though she wanted to be with her friends, Angel also didn't want to leave my line of vision. Everywhere I went, she went. Eventually I told her that I was going back up to the area Fang had designated for Dylan and I so that I could go to sleep. It had been a very stressful day after all and I was still sick. Angel, who hadn't had thrown up or complained about any ailment since she woke up this morning, followed right behind me. All her other friends were going to go swimming, but Jay came too.

I laid down on the ground, so tired that I didn't even care that Angel was being a creeper and her little boyfriend or whatever he is to her was watching me. I didn't fall asleep right away though.

"Your dog is on the ship," Angel told him a few minutes later, when they both assumed I was sleeping. "I didn't get sick on it or nothing."

"Oh." He played it off like he didn't care one way or another about the stuffed dog, which Fang had immediately told me about after he realized I wasn't a clone. Apparently that's a huge relationship step. When I asked Fang that day he told me what he had given to me, he just told me that he was offering his virginity and I wouldn't take it. Yeah. So there's that.

"Thank you for letting me have it."

"Your welcome, Angel."

I peeked my eyes open and saw that they were both sitting next to each other, playing with a deck of cards. They must have gotten it out of Dylan's stuff.

"Do you know how to play Go Fish?"

"Nope," Angel said, shuffling the deck. "I can play Texas Hold'em, Blackjack, B.S., and Speed.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Well, uh, I know how to play Old Maid."

"I don't."

"I could teach you."

She giggled before agreeing. I fell asleep after that.

* * *

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

That's what woke me up. I swear, Fang has got to learn to be sweeter when getting me up.

I blinked a little bit, realizing that I was still in the same spot I had been before. I had just rolled over and Angel had cuddled her way into my arms. What was the problem? Then I blinked again.

"Akila?"

Fang sat the dog down. "Yeah. I got her from the other island."

"You carried a freaking dog this whole way? In a day?"

He nodded a little bit. "Figured it be a good calling card. Let Jamie and the others know that I can come and go as I please and bring stuff back with me."

I absently stroked Angel's head. "What were you so mad about a minute ago?"

Fang frowned down at me as Akila went to go pee somewhere. "What is Angel doing out of her bonds?"

I just kissed her blonde head. "Sit down. It's a pretty long story."

When it was done, Fang was ready to go on a killing spree. I told him that he needed to get his anger in check before letting him run off to show Total his surprise. Angel had slept through it all, which was fine by me. I just settled back down next to her, going back to sleep.

* * *

Fang didn't get a thank you from Total, which part of him was glad for. Instead, Total and Akila ran off to be alone. Fang wished silently that he had just accepted Max with open arms when she came back. That he had just brought her into his arms and, symbolically, licked her in the face like Total did Akila. Because licking was not in either of their plans. So far.

After that, Fang ran into Iggy, who seemed to be in better moods. He was with Ella and they were both eating. When Fang asked about the Gasman, they both said that they hadn't seen him since they all dispersed on the beach.

Fang felt weird after that as he walked around the island. No one spoke to him, which he normally liked, but now it was because he was dangerous. To be feared. A…rouge.

He saw Nadia with Jay, who was clearly energetic about something. She was trying to patch up a cut he had across his bare chest, but he kept jumping up when one of his friends called out to him. She finally just told him to go play and he took off, running right into Fang.

"Whoa there," Fang said, stumbling slightly while Angel's friend fell onto his butt. Fang expected some sort of fear to flash in Jason's eyes or at least some sort of recognition that Fang was perceived to be lethal. Nothing. Nada.

"Jay," Nadia called out cautiously. She got up from her spot near the forest, coming over to them. "Are you okay? I've told you to look before you just run off like that. Say sorry to…Fang."

Jay just shook his head, standing up. "I can't, Nadia. We're sworn enemies, after all."

"What?"

He just nodded at Fang before running to go catch up with his friends. Fang stared at Nadia for a moment before going on. The next person he saw was even worse than the last.

"Fang, you're okay. And back."

He frowned at Nudge throw her arms around him. He was still shirtless, as his only shirt had been ripped up. If Iggy hadn't been so busy with Ella, he'd have asked him to borrow one. He ignored the feeling of Nudge's body up against his.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I forgot. You hate me now." She took a step back when it was clear that Fang wasn't going to hug her. While the guys on the island could just trade shirts and jeans for things like beer, old playboys, and, if need be, condoms, the girls had a harder time coming up with _fashionable_ outfits. Somehow though, Nudge still managed to look like the old her. Fang was slightly worried about what exactly it was she was trading, but pushed it form his mind.

"I don't hate you, Nudge," he said without thinking.

And he didn't. Ooh, he didn't. He did, however, hate the fact that she was dating Jamie. He hated the fact that she had been rude to Max as of recent. He hated the fact that he couldn't control her like he had been able to before. Most importantly though, he hated the fact that she wasn't a little girl and he would have to vie for her attention now. At one time, he was the most important guy in her life. Now he was just…whatever she thought of him. Brother, probably, but Fang felt a deeper connection than that.

Everyone in the flock had their place with Fang. No one could judge their placement on his importance scale to another because they were all entirely different scales. The Gasman was important because he reminded Fang that they weren't all as old as they tried to be. Gasman may not be the baby, but he typically had the most childish thoughts and temper tantrums of them all. He showed Fang that you could go through hell and still just be a little boy, which was what Fang himself was.

Iggy was there for Fang. Just always. They both knew that they weren't as important as their leader in anyone's eyes, which gave them something in common. When they were young and it was just them two and Max, they got anything too dangerous to give to Max. They were poisoned with things to see how they would affect the body before precious Max got them. Fang and Iggy had a bond, a history that could never be erased.

Of course there was Angel, who obviously was very high up on his favorite person list. Fang enjoyed every quality about her. Her manipulating ways, how she could get whatever she wanted, her love of power. Yes, he even praised her on the fact that she could do what he couldn't do. Stand up to Max. Though he hated what it did to his girlfriend, he also felt some sort of vindication when Max got put in her place. It hurt him to see her hurt, but it also gave him hope that one day, maybe, someone could take Max's place in the flock. That she wouldn't always have to always be working, that one day he'd get to be the leader, just of their relationship though. And that would be fine, because Max's job of leader had ended and it was just them. And if that leader had to be Angel, so be it. She was pretty dang smart anyways. Too smart for her own good currently, but she'd grow into that big brain of hers, Fang would make sure of it.

Then there was Max herself. Her scale didn't really exist. There so many. She annoyed crap out of him to the point of exhaustion, she made him hate her guts half the time, not to mention she was the only person that could make him jealous. On the good side though, she got him. As corny and dumb as it sounds, she really got him. And he liked that. There was no mystery to their lives. They had been through everything together and anything they experienced apart was quickly told to the other. Oh yes, Fang knew all about Dylan's little love tree house and the Eiffel Tower when Dylan kissed her. Max knew her share of things too. Like how Maya cut her hair, but Fang still would accidentally call her Max. Hell, Max knew that Fang was having weird thoughts about Nudge! They just knew each other too well, whether that was good or bad though, he was yet to know for certain.

And yes, there was Nudge. She meant a lot to Fang too for her own reason. He remembered all too well those nights that she crawled into his bed at the house Jeb took them to, crying because she had a bad dream. It never even occurred to him to send her to Max's room. He could take care of her just as well as Max. And he had. Her whole life. Since the day she first joined them, she had been Fang's responsibility. He had taken many beatings in the school for her whining about being hungry. He'd taken her punishments when she got in trouble at the E-shaped house. For all the history Fang had with the others, he had just as much with Nudge.

And now, here she was, all…grown up like and he couldn't figure out where he was when this happened. Then he did. He had been concentrating on Max. Once again, Fang missed something because of Max. He should, like, start sending Max thank you cards, as many things as she does for him these days…

"Bull, Fang."

"I don't," he repeated, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Look, I just…I get it, okay? You're getting older and you want to act that way. But do you have to freaking shove it in my face all the time?"

"What are you even talking about, Fang? Huh?" Nudge was about done with him. Throwing down her arms did no good, as it just made her chest jump. Fang pretended to be distracted with something else. "Would you just pay attention to me?"

"I have been, okay?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I just…I'm busy, Nudge. I don't have time to deal with your stupid girl problems, alright? I don't hate you and that's just the end of the conversation."

Fang walked off then, leaving Nudge confused and exasperated. She'd let him out of his chains and saved Angel's life. What more did Fang want of her? It wasn't fair.


	21. Chapter 21

Island Time

Chapter 21

When I woke up, Angel was still in my arms. I stroked her face a little, not realizing for a moment where we were. I had dreamt that things were normal again. Well, as normal as they could get in my life. That we were camped out, still trying to save the world. Fang had been keeping watch next to me while talking to Iggy. Angel had had a bad dream and was cuddled against me. Isn't that weird? Knowing in a dream that someone else had a dream?

Anyways, I didn't realize that I was awake for a moment. Then I realized that someone was staring at me.

"Hey," I whispered, it coming out huskier than I intended. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Hey."

Fang, who was leaning up against a tree, just staring at Angel and I, nodded as a greeting.

I slowly got up, not wanting to wake Angel up. When I was gone, she just rolled onto her stomach, making no notion of being awake. Going over to Fang, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Dylan's gonna go with you."

Fang slowly put his own arms around me. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Fang kissed my neck. "I want to deal with Jamie and them before I go."

"Fang-"

"Only because I don't want you to have to deal with a bunch of guys while me and Dylan are both gone. All you'll have as for sure support is Iggy."

"And the Gasman."

Fang just blinked. "I just don't want you to have a lot to deal with while I'm gone. That's all."

I leaned against him. "I told Dylan that he can be our son if he does this."

Fang paused. "I'm going to strike that comment up to the fact that you're feeling weird about Angel being back."

"Oh, no, I really told him that."

Nodding slightly, Fang let me go. "Well, you have fun playing house while I go out and take care of real business, alright?"

I held up my hands, fingers spread apart. Without a word, Fang held up his own, quickly interlacing our fingers. We just stared at each other for a moment before he spoke again.

"You're so freaking weird."

"I know, huh?"

It was still odd, being able to see both Fang's eyes without any hair falling in front of them. His hair was growing of course, but he still looked…boyish. Cute. He looked more like a son than Dylan.

"You should go find Dylan and plan with him," I told Fang, still holding our hands up.

"Okay."

Neither of us moved.

"Uh, now would be nice, Fang."

"Uh-uh."

"Why?"

"I want to stare at you a little longer."

"That's cute. You're cute, Fang. Creepy as heck, but cute."

"Want creepy?" Fang still just stared into my eyes, his face deadpanned. "I want to cut your face off and keep it in my backpack."

"…Yeah, you can go now." I shook my hands free of his.

"What?"

"Just-Just go. Now. Bye."

Fang laughed a little bit before turning and walking off.

Just…yeah.

Going back over to Angel, I sat down next to her, stroking her head gently.

"Max?" She whispered.

"What?"

"My head kind of hurts."

"Maybe it's from over sleeping."

"Maybe."

I kept stroking her head. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll go get you food. You stay-"

"No, I wanna go with you."

"It's fine, Ange. I'll be right-"

"Max, I want to go." She sat up. "I'm going."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Fine."

Not really feeling like finding the food, I took Angel down to the beach and then a cave where I knew Iggy kept his secret stash. Unfortunately, he was there when I got to it.

"Hey, Iggy," I said, walking into the cave, Angel following. "Can we have some of your food?"

At the moment, he was gathering his own food from the pile. "Have you contributed to the cause, Max? No. Why should I help you?"

"Angel's hungry too."

"Well, well, well. Little Angel's hungry, huh?" Iggy walked backwards out of the cave, which was further off from the other caves. Dylan had told me about it, as he and Iggy conspired together to make it. He feared that with as unpopular as I was around here that we might need to start hording food. "You can eat, Angel. Not Max though."

I just rolled my eyes. As soon as Iggy was gone, I got myself a few pieces of fruit before following Angel out. On the way back to our spot, we ran into Fang again.

"I can't find Dylan," he called to me. We were a few feet away from each other, so I headed over to talk to him.

"Have you tried the ship?"

"Not yet," Fang said, shaking his head a little bit. We were on the beach and I wished that I didn't have my shoes on, so that I could feel the sand between my toes. "You eating lunch?"

"Yeah. You want to eat with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah," I said, turning slightly. "Angel's right- Angel?"

I looked back to the forest which we had just come out of. Fang craned his neck, looking behind me.

"There she is. Come here, Ange. What's wrong?" Fang stepped around me, going over to her. "Are you sick? Does stomach hurt? You need me to carry you?"

Still, she just stood there, watching Fang as he came closer. When he finally got to her, she attacked.

"Fang!" I rushed to get her off of him. Fang, not wanting to fight Angel back, had just let her knock him to the ground. She was snapping at his face, but he had his hands up, holding her back.

"Max, get her off me," he said through clenched teeth. I could tell that this was freaking him out, but I didn't know what to do. When I pushed her away, Angel just jumped back, staring at me. Then she took off.

"What the hell was that?" Fang stood up slowly. "Angel!"

"I thought she was better. She's been better."

"That's better?" Fang shook his head before taking off after her. I followed. When we found her again, she was back where her and I had been sleeping before, napping once again.

"Don't touch her," I told Fang.

"What?"

"You're the only one that she bites. You don't touch her."

"What are trying to say, Max?" Fang frowned at me. "I have to carry her to the ship."

"And risk getting bit?"

"Then what?"

"Just…" I trailed off as I went over to the young girl. Slowly lifting her into my arms, I tested how it felt to have weight in them before beginning to walk. "I've got her."

Fang still followed me to the ship. When I took to the air, he was right behind me. Landing on the ship, I decided that I was way too sick to be dealing with this… I sighed as Fang led me to a room. Gently, I laid Angel down on the bed.

"She sure does pass out enough," I muttered, but Fang just shook his head. We locked her in the room, though we both knew that there was always the chance of her kicking down the door like last time. Still, neither Fang nor I could be the ones to chain Angel. We both loved her too much.

We went to find my mother. It wasn't hard. She was in her makeshift lab, talking excitedly to Jeb. I reminded myself to be angry about that later. Gasman, who was with them, was also clearly excited. He looked like he was going to say something, but then my mother spoke.

"Max," my mother said turning to face me. "You will not believe it. I think I know- Oh. Fang."

He nodded at her a little bit, not saying anything. That was my job, after all.

"Angel's sick again. We were-"

"I know why though," my mother cut me off.

"What do you mean?"

"Angel has been poisoned," she said hurriedly. "And you, you've been cured."

"What?"

"Well, you were. Royce would cure you only to poison you with something else. He was testing."

"Testing what?"

"You getting sick gave him the perfect opportunity to play with Fang's…ability."

I glanced at Fang, but he just shrugged. Going back to my mom, I asked, "What ability?"

"He holds the key to immortality," Jeb cut in, which got me to cross my arms.

"Is this what that's about?" I moved towards Fang. "Come on, Fang, we'll go find some way to help Angel that's serious. I can't believe you're letting Jeb ruin you again, Mom."

"No, no, Max," she said, shaking her head. "He's quite right. When you first got sick, you remember how Royce kept insisting that Fang had to be tested, much more so than Dylan? When he left, he took many samples with him, some of them having to do with Fang."

"Look," Fang said, moving to stand in front of me. He reached out to grab the Gasman's hand, pulling him back. "What does this have to do with Angel? And I'm not down with Jeb being involved with this."

My mother became defensive rather quickly while my supposed father shrunk back. "This has everything to do with Angel."

"How, Mom?" I pushed Fang away when he tried to treat me like Gasman and grab my arm. "What happened?"

"I've experimented with a few things. Fang's samples react badly to Angel's while yours defeat the disease." My mother was excited again, clearly overjoyed by her findings. "You're the cure to Angel, Max, while Fang is the poison."

I paused, glancing at my boyfriend. "Angel did get better when you left the island. Then when you touched her, you transformed her back to bad."

Fang frowned at me. "It doesn't work like that, Max."

"I could. Huh, Mom? Couldn't it?" I was happy again, forgetting all about Jeb and his obsession with what was mine. "Don't you think?"

"That seems like a stretch, Max," she said slowly. "Though, it could be…I don't know. It's a heavy coincidence, if it's not."

"See, Fang?"

He still just frowned as he stared at my mother. "Why is Jeb here then?"

"I need help, Fang. I can't do everything on my own."

The Gasman, who Fang still had a hand on, nodded. "I helped."

"That's great, Gazzy," I mumbled, still concerned with the issues at hand. Fang still just stared at my mother. I was still slightly behind him and saw when his wings twitched. He was nervous.

"Then you can fix Angel?" I asked.

"Not yet," Mom said, shaking her head a little. "I need to play around with the samples first. And there is also something else that concerns me."

"What?" I asked, moving so that my back was against Fang. I was starting to feel weak, my stomach churning. I wanted to go lay down with Angel and sleep forever.

"He has this virus and, assuming he created the one that afflicted Angel, he also has that one. Also, he has samples from Fang." She stared at me for a moment. "He's very dangerous with all those things."

"What I don't understand is why he just let Max and Dylan escape," Jeb said, shaking his head.

"Maybe he's against caging kids? It's all the rage now, not abusing teens."

Jeb sent me a look. "Royce was once a very skilled scientist. You should have seen the things he created. Of course, lives were taken from his experiments. They can't all be successes. So, no, Max, I don't think that he's above torturing for a cause."

Fang's eyes found Jeb's, making the other man look away. Then he looked back at my mom. "If you knew all this, how come you let him come to this island?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly fed up with all of this. "I do not know everyone in the world, Fang. I knew only what I had heard of him and that was that he was very intelligent and successful in his work. Jeb clearly knew all of this, but apparently Max has some sort of vendetta against him."

Apparently? I was so done with her. "Oh, so you're saying this is my fault?"

My mother paused, counting to ten it seemed. When she looked back at me, she was calm again. "No, Max, I'm not. And if I had known about Royce, I would not have let him stay."

I felt like I needed to puke, but I was trying to ignore it. Swallowing, I said, "Okay."

"Now, what Jeb says does make sense. He let you leave too easily," my mother went on.

"Almost like…he wanted this," Jeb said, to which Mom nodded.

"Wanted what?" I asked. "He set fire to the island. He thought that everyone was dead."

My mom looked at me. "But what if he didn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he only set fire to the island so that Fang and the others left. He knew that Fang would take over that other ship. I mean, think about it. Fang, you were there. Those weren't all of the scientists. We thought that some of them had stayed behind on the island, remember? But Max didn't see any when she was there. That must have been a decoy ship."

"You think those were the whitecoats that he didn't care about," Fang clarified, removing his hand from the Gasman's shoulder.

"Right." Mom nodded a little bit. "He wanted Max and Dylan to find their way back to you and Angel. But why? I've looked at Dylan's samples. He still has the original virus."

"He never gave Dylan anything," I told her.

"He didn't want Dylan cured," she agreed. "He wanted that virus, the one you have, and Angel's to all be on this island. But why? Dylan didn't take a direct hit, he doesn't have the full virus you originally had, Max. He can't transfer it. As far as we can tell, your new virus and Angel's aren't contagious either. Why would he do this?"

"What if he wanted them all together?"

Fang sighed. "Gazzy-"

"Let him speak," I said, elbowing Fang gently. God, I felt like I needed to pass out. I was now leaning heavily on Fang, but he didn't seem to mind. "What is it, Gasman?"

"What if he wanted all of you to be together?"

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said, frowning. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, much less listening to him. "I mean, maybe because then he'd have all of the viruses in one place and he'd have Fang's immortality. And they would grow and morph together. Then, when he wants them, he'll come back for them with the other whitecoats that actually got away."

Jeb shrugged a little bit. "It is plausible."

"Then what? You don't think Fang should go out looking for him?" I asked, holding down a groan as my arm began to feel on fire again. If I was cured of that problem, why was my arm still black and painful?

"I don't think that's a good idea, no," my mom said. "I think that Fang needs to stay away from Angel though, incase what you said before is correct."

My boyfriend frowned. "Well, it's not. There's nothing wrong with me being around Angel."

"And there's also nothing wrong with letting Dylan, Max, and Iggy take care of her until we can sort this all out."

Fang stood there for a moment before turning to walk away. "So you've cured nothing, still have no idea how Angel got sick, and don't know what to do about Royce. Great, you've really accomplished something. Amazing."

Gazzy ran after him, but I stayed for a moment.

"Do you still need help, Mom?"

"You look sick, Max. You should probably go lay down somewhere."

I just looked at her. "And leave you alone with Jeb?"

She sighed loudly. "You're still sick. Send the Gasman back in here once he's done with Fang."

I went off to find my boyfriend, already knowing where he would be. When I got to Angel's room, she was still sleeping, him and her brother standing by her bedside.

"You have to stay away, Fang."

He didn't even look behind me. "Don't pass out in here, Max. Let me take you back to the beach."

"Gazzy needs to go finish helping my mom."

"But, Max-"

"Please? You were such a big help before."

"Fang said that nothing got accomplished."

Fang shook his head a little bit, glancing at Gasman. "And nothing will unless you go help. You want Max and Angel to get better, right?"

"I still think a zombie with boobs would be cool…"

"Go."

After he was gone, Fang stared at Angel for another minute before going over to me.

"I'll send Dylan and Iggy in here," he told me as he led me out of the room. I nodded a little bit. When we got back to the beach, Fang took me back to our spot, where Dylan was waiting.

"Go look after Angel," Fang said to him before telling him what room he was in. "Trips off, by the way."

"Am I still the son, Max?" He asked before looking at my face. "Oh. Sick, huh?"

"Just screw off. And find Iggy to help you," Fang ordered. Dylan ran a hand down my arm before leaving us alone. Fang made me lay down before taking his hoodie off me.

"Hey-"

"It stinks. I'll wash it for you." He left me with that, but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I was just laying there when Jason showed up.

"Angel," he was calling. "Are you here, Angel?"

I sat up as he came into the clearing. "She's not here, Jay. She's sick again. She's on the ship."

The little boy stopped in front of me, his too long hair falling into his face. He needed a haircut.

"Is she okay?"

"She's with Iggy and Dylan right now," I told him. "She's just not feeling well."

"Oh. Can I see her?"

"Not right now. When she's feeling better, I'm sure you can."

"Well, okay, Max," he said, turning to walk away. He ran into Fang, which made him growl.

"Making a habit of this?" Fang asked him but the other boy just pushed him before running off. I stared at Fang.

"Going to explain that?"

He went over to a tree and hung his hoodie, which was now wet, from it. "He thinks that we're enemies."

"Why?"

"Same reason Jamie and I were, I guess."

"Does that make you and Jeb enemies?"

"Not all," Fang said, coming to sit down next to me. "What makes us enemies is that fact that he tries to hurt my family."

"You sure are throwing the word family down these days."

Fang just stared at me, his face solemn. "I lost you, Max. I could still lose Angel. For now, we're all complete. Why wouldn't I like that?"

I moved closer to him, leaning my head against his thigh. "I told Dylan that you were the dad."

"Am I?"

"I hope so."

"If you're the mom, I guess I have to be."

"You're pretty good at it."

"How do you figure?"

"You shot Nudge's boyfriend. I don't think it gets any better than that. Then you got drunk with my brother."

Fang scratched the back of his head. "So you found out?"

"Yep."

"Don't hold it against Iggy that he fingered Nadia."

I paused. "What?"

Fang paled. "You didn't-"

"No."

"Max-"

"Is this what the island really is? Just a huge sex thing?"

"For everyone, but us. Have you even heard what Ella and Iggy have done? It makes us look that a preschool relationship."

I frowned. "No wonder you were trying to keep Nudge out this."

"Yeah. Everyone over fourteen has, like, done everything."

"Except us."

"And the losers."

I closed my eyes, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know, making you stay a loser."

"Nah, it's fine, Max." Fang patted my side. "I'm not a man whore like Iggy."

I yawned a little. "You're not?"

"No. My hands suits me just fine."

"You're nasty."

"Just truthful."

Breathing deeply, I tried to keep his scent with me as I fell asleep.

"Lay down with me?"

"Gladly," Fang whispered as he moved to do so. I settled against his body, now content. "I love you, Max. And like you said before, that first day when we were off the island, our relationship isn't just a sex thing."

"It's really not," I mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

Fang kissed my head as he opened his wings, letting one of them fall over me. "It'll just make it better when we do start doing shit."

"I thought I said no more cursing?"

"No sex and no cursing? God, spending so much time with Dylan gave you some weird ideas about what teen boys are like."

I fell asleep before I could respond.


	22. Chapter 22

Island Time

Chapter 22

"I love you."

I kissed Fang before pulling back. "Ditto."

He chuckled a little bit before going back for more. Since we had found out that I wasn't contagious, Fang had called my whole body as far game. Well, most of my body.

I wiggled when he put his hands too close to my waist and Fang drug them back up, rather slowly. When he got to my boobs, he stopped for awhile before going back to my face, which he held. We separated again, giving him time to just stare at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Just like looking at you, that's all."

Currently, Fang and I were hidden away in a secret cave. After all, we couldn't risk Dylan showing up. For the time being though, he was supposed to be watching Angel.

"You're so weird."

"Oh yeah, Max, out of the two of us, I'm weird." He leaned his head against mine. "You wanna know what's weird? Your mouth tastes like chocolate to me."

"That is weird. I haven't brushed my teeth in weeks."

"You're so lying. I saw you, sneaking off to trade some of our condoms for toothpaste. People are going to start wondering why we have so many."

"No, they're going to wonder why we have so many to go around."

"Maybe they'll think I'm trying to extend my legacy."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up before I decide that I don't want to kiss you anymore."

"Kiss? Babe, this is making out hardcore."

"You're so turning me off right now."

"Eh, I try." Fang shifted again, now putting his lips back to mine. I pulled away though before burying my head in his neck. Fang huffed a little bit, but didn't try to start back up again. I kissed his neck gently.

"Don't you bite me again, you freak."

I just giggled. "How'd you know?"

"I swear to God, I will bite you back."

"Did we just walk into something weird? I can't see anything, but-"

We both moved apart as Iggy and Dylan came into the cave. Fang, probably partially mad that he hadn't heard the entrance along with the fact they were disturbing us, spoke harshly.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be watching Angel." He stood up, but I stayed where I was. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's your turn to watch, Max, but you hadn't shown up. Nudge is already there. We came to find you. Someone said that they saw you head this way." Dylan looked around. "So this is where you've been sneaking off to."

Fang frowned. "Great. Now he knows about it."

Shaking my head, I stood up slowly. "I'll go now, I guess."

Fang went and picked up his hoodie, which had been shed in our make out session. "Here, Max."

As I was walking out, I heard Iggy ask in a hushed tone, "Did you just hand her bra back? Her shirt? Dare I say…pant-"

"Don't dare," Fang told him simply. Sighing a little bit, I took to the air, stopping on the island to pick up some food for our, erm, prisoners. After going down to the cargo bay and delivering the food to the boys, I headed to Angel's room. With Fang no longer being in contact with her, Angel had yet to go back into her 'zombie' phase. Still, we were keeping her under lock and key. Though she didn't like it, her displeasure wasn't too horrible. Mostly, she got Dylan and Iggy to fawn over her while Nudge gossiped to her. I, as always, was just there listening for my part, but she liked that too.

"Hi, Max," they both greeted, in chorus. I was so not having a good day.

Sighing, I went over to Angel's bed and crawled onto the other side of it. Angel wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. After she thought I was dead for so long, Angel felt the constant need to be close to me. Which I appreciated…as long as she's still only biting Fang.

"Hey, Ange," I said, patting her on the back.

"Nice bed head, Max," Nudge told me, smiling slightly. "Or is it?"

"Shut up, Nudge," I sighed, laying back on the bed. Angel just giggled.

"Did you tell Fang?" She asked me after a moment. "What I said? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. He said that he loves you too."

Angel and Nudge just looked at me.

"Well, he said okay. It's the same thing. It's what he means."

Nudge rolled her eyes, but Angel just nodded a little. I closed my eyes as they went back to talking.

"You should have seen Russ today. He and Courage got in a fight. She ripped his shirt. His shirt! Have you seen Russ?"

Angel, still not into the same girl phase as Nudge, just said no, clearly more concerned with messing with my fingers. I allowed it if only because I didn't feel like moving.

"He is, like, so hot," Nudge said. "He's black by the way. And you know what they say about black guys."

Okay, I'm up. "What, Nudge?"

She faltered. "Big shoes?"

Angel frowned at the two of us. "Anyways, can we go back to Fang?"

"Why?" Nudge asked, though she was clearly glad for the subject changed. I tried to get her to look at me again, but she wouldn't. Besides, that's just a stupid stereo type…or at least I'll pretend for Fang's sake.

"I just miss him. He was here for, like, every single day that you were dead, Max."

"Gone, not dead."

She ignored that. "Are you sure that I can't see him? Not even for a few minutes?"

"I'm sure."

She slumped back against her pillow. "I don't like this."

"None of us do, Angel," Nudge said, smiling just for her. "It's something we have to do for now though, so we just have to push through it, huh?"

"I guess so."

I elbowed her a little. "Besides, doesn't Fang have that boy disease thing?"

"What boy disease thing?" Nudge asked, frowning.

I gave her a look. "I was talking about cooties."

"Oh."

Angel shook her head. "Fang's too old to have cooties."

"What about Jay?" Nudge prompted.

"Yeah, he's young," I continued. "Very young."

"He's older than me."

"He's still a boy," I insisted.

She frowned at us. "He got his cootie shot, okay?"

Nudge and I both fell over laughing with that one.

* * *

"Hey, Max."

I moved as Fang tried to touch me. "Do you have your cootie shot?"

Nudge giggled.

"Uh, what?"

"Inside thing, Fang," I told him, wrapping my arms around him. We hugged for a moment before he let me go. Nudge, who had followed me to the cave, stood there awkwardly, knowing that my boyfriend still didn't like her. Boy if she only knew the truth…

"How was Angel?" Fang asked, ignoring Nudge's presence. He held me at arms length, apparently not wanting to break contact with me.

"Good," I said, glancing at Nudge. "Nudge and I were going to get something to eat. You wanna come? I know where some bananas are. I know how much you like those."

Fang gave me a look before glancing behind him, as if there was someone else in the dark cave. I actually think he was considering staying there alone. Then he finally said, "Okay."

Fang took my hand after we landed on the beach, walking next to me while Nudge was slightly in front of us. He interlaced our fingers, which seemed to be our new thing. I smiled at him, but he wasn't watching me. He was staring off at something in the distance. I sighed a little bit, glancing at Nudge.

Nudge's friends had kind of fallen off for her. Mainly because she had betrayed Jamie in their minds. Though it should be duly noted that they all did the same when they helped me and Nadia round up anyone involved in trying to hurt Angel that day on the beach.

Anyways, most of her time was now spent watching over Angel or helping Gazzy and Mom out in the lab. When she wasn't doing any of those, she was with me. Constantly. I mean, God, I already had Angel clinging to me, but now Nudge was doing the same. I remember when I used to want this, them loving me so much I mean. Now though, I'm kind of over it.

"Look at me, look at me!"

We all stopped walking and turned our attention to a little boy, probably a little younger than Angel. I think his name was Rapture. Angel had hung out with him before and he kind of freaked me out. His irises were a light shade of purple, though when he looked at you, they looked vacant.

Right now, Rapture had taken his shirt off and shaven his head. Running over to Fang, he stood next to him.

"See? See?" He was bragging to his friends. Fang and I just glanced at each other. Nudge had to explain.

"He's you, Fang," she said, smiling a little at Rapture. "Huh?"

"Yep!" He puffed out his chest. "I Fang, the strongest, fastest, killer ever!"

All of his friends were falling over laughing. Rapture's older brother was one of the ones locked up in the cargo bay right now, but I don't think he realizes that.

Fang just blinked, clearly not liking this. The little boy was still jumping up and down, excited that everyone now knew his new identity.

"Rapture!"

"Uh-oh," he said, stopping. He turned and saw his brother's girlfriend running after him. "Gotta go, Fang!"

He took off, headed towards the jungle. Fang just looked back at me.

"What the hell was that?"

"You're an icon, Fang. A modern day Superman."

Fang moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders. "I hate DC. Marvel only."

I really didn't know what he meant, but Nudge started talking instead.

"Come on, let's go get food," she said, leading the way. Fang kept looking around, as if on the look out for any more look-alikes.

"Been sleeping around, Fang? He looked an awful lot like you."

Fang kissed my head. "Be quiet."

"What? It's like we have a kid, we just skipped all the bad years. I mean, assuming he's potty trained. If you're his father, I doubt it."

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked, glancing back at us.

"Nothing," Fang answered curtly.

"When we first got out of the School, Fang used to wet himself, like, every night."

"Max." I could tell that I had embarrassed him, but I didn't care much.

"Fang, it's okay," I said. "Not all of us know how to use the potty."

Nudge frowned at me. "That's not funny though, Max."

Huh? Fang was looking off.

"It probably had to do with all that time in school, huh, Fang?" Nudge shrugged a little bit. "He was probably scared out of his mind."

Fang still said nothing, refusing to acknowledge that he ever peed the bed. I guess what Nudge said made sense, but it was still funny if you ask me.

* * *

Fang ended up by himself that night. Max and Nudge went back to go watch over Angel and Iggy was with Ella. Or some other girl. Who cared at this point? Gazzy was still very busy helping Dr. Martinez and even slept in the lab. At least it kept him out of their hair.

Fang didn't feel like flying all the way back up to the cave, so he settled out on a secluded part of the beach to sleep. He felt like he had just closed his eyes when he felt someone poke him.

"Get up."

Fang peeked open his eyes, only to find that annoying little kid from earlier. What was his name again? Something stupid. Why did people name their kids or siblings stupid things? Oh yeah, the Gasman… Never mind.

"What do you want? Get away from me."

"I got kicked out."

"Of what?"

"My space," the little boy said. Fang remembered then that the unimportant people, namely non-flock members, got stuck all sleeping on the beach. Someone must have told him that he couldn't sleep with them anymore.

"Why?"

"I dunno. My big bubba's not there to let me sleep with him no mores. I saw Max and she said that I could come sleep with you!"

"Max said this?"

"Yep." The little boy, who was still shirtless and hairless, rubbed his arms. "I cold."

"Aren't you, like, five? Go find your own place to sleep."

"I'm four."

Four? They had kids this young on the island? Fang sighed a little.

"Why did Max tell you that?"

"I dunno. I went to her 'cause she's leader, huh? She 'as goin' to the boat, says she no have time to deal with me. Her and pretty girl-"

"Who?"

"Mmmm…Jamie's girlfriend."

"Nudge. And she's anymore."

The little boy didn't seem to care.

"They say come find Fang. I find Fang. I sleep now." He cuddled against Fang, making the teen jump back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I cold. Brrr."

"And?"

"No shirt."

"Well, that's not my fault."

"I cold, Fang."

He still just stared at the little boy. Why the heck did Max send him to him? Huh? This was so not fair.

"Look, I'm sorry that your brother's not there and I'm sorry that you're cold, but-"

"Hey, Fang."

He looked up as Dylan came walking over. Kill him now.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Max, uh, asked me to come check on you. Something about a little gift…? She give you something? She wanted to know how it's going."

This was some sort of joke. Max was playing jokes on him. Ha ha, Max, pulled one over on Fang. Great. He shook his head a little bit.

"Tell her to come get her 'gift' before I throw it in the ocean."

Dylan frowned. "What's with the air quotes? And who's the kid?"

"I Rapture!" The little boy smiled deviously. "I Fang too."

Dylan shook his head. "Is bothering you or something?"

"Yeah," Fang said, nodding. "Max sent him to…I don't know. His brother is Danny, the one who's in the cargo bay."

"Danny mean," Rapture told them. "Danny hold my head underwater. Make me stronger! Now me strong, me Fang."

The two teens just looked at him. Rapture tried to cuddle up against Fang again, but the older boy pushed him away. Dylan sighed a little bit.

"Come on, Rapture. I'll find you some place on the beach, okay? Doesn't Danny have a girlfriend that can look after you? I think her name is-"

"No! She mean." He looked at Fang. "I stay with Fang."

"No, you're not," Fang said, frowning.

Dylan shook his head a little. "Don't you and Danny have anyone that you grew up with at the school? Huh? A family?"

"Just me 'n' Danny come stay on Max's Island."

"That's sad," Dylan said, but Rapture just shrugged. "I don't have anyone either. You wanna come sleep near me on the beach?"

Was this boy crazy? Rapture growled. "I stay with Fang!"

Fang groaned, laying back on the ground. "I hate Max right now. Just forget it, Dylan. I'll keep him for the night."

"You sure?"

"He's only five-"

"Four," Rapture interrupted.

"He'll probably fall asleep soon," Fang said, shaking his head.

"I cold," Rapture told Dylan, staring at him. "Fang no nice. Fang no warm me."

"Here," Dylan said, pulling off his own shirt. "Use this as a blanket, okay?"

"You got another shirt somewhere?" Fang asked, not believing that he cared about Dylan that much.

"Yeah." He turned to walk off. "I'll tell Max that you don't like your, uh, 'gift', but you're keeping it for the night."

"Thanks."

After he was gone, Rapture cuddled under the older boy's shirt, giggling at the logo on the front. Fang ignored him, closing his own eyes.

"Nigh-night, Fang."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Rapture just giggled, following his directions.

* * *

"Gazzy," the vet whispered. "Gasman. Can you get up? I need help with something."

The boy yawned a little bit, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up on the pallet the vet had made him on the floor from towels and shirts, he asked, "With what?"

"Help me mix these chemicals. I just need you to hold the beaker with the tongs, okay?"

As Gasman helped, he sleepily watched the vet work. Dr. Martinez was so nice. She was letting him stay in the lab with her at all hours, only making him leave to get them food. They couldn't eat in the lab, of course, but they'd go and eat with Angel. He spent all day with Dr. Martinez now. And Jeb or Nudge when they would come, but mostly just Max's mother. She was so nice. So, so nice.

Gazzy's eyes opened more as he felt something in his stomach. She was so…so…so…nice… Uh-oh.

* * *

"Fang! Fang!"

He sat up quickly, immediately think something was wrong with Angel. "What? What is it?"

He opened his eyes to see that it was still night. Who had woken him up? Then he saw the Gasman next to him, clearly worried about something.

"What? What's wrong?" Fang asked as Rapture yawned loudly, waking up also. Great, he woke the annoying 'gift'. "Is it Angel?"

"No, it's me."

"Oh, Gazzy. You have it too?"

"No!" Gasman looked around, as if checking to see if they were alone. All he saw was Rapture, who was too young to understand. Heck, Gazzy was too young to understand! "I was with Max's mom and…something happened."

"Is she hurt? What? Jeb? Nudge? Who?"

"No, I just said me." He seemed really sweaty for some reason. "We were alone in the lab and she had just woken me when I started to get this really, really tingly feeling."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think so. I think it's that…thing you were talking about that time. Remember? You told me to tell you when it happened?"

"What thing?" Fang frowned at the little boy. "You're not making any sense."

"I was just looking at her, Fang. I really didn't mean to think about it. She's just so…nice. I mean, she's really, really nice to me. Like no one's nice to me like she's nice to me and-"

"Oh God," Fang groaned, falling back to the ground as he finally understood. Then he glanced at the youngest boy member of the flock. "God, I thought you were too young for this."

"Fang…"

"Gazzy, it's late." He closed his eyes, sighing. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I told her I had to go to the bathroom and left."

"This isn't my job. How is this my job?" Fang threw an arm over his eyes. Rapture moved closer to them, curious.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Rapture asked.

"Who's he?" Gazzy asked.

"Max's 'gift'," Fang sighed. "It's not important."

"Then can you help me-"

"There's nothing I can do, Gazzy. You just…you're gonna have to…like…don't think about her."

"I can't! She's really, really nice."

This was so much worse that Fang's Nudge problem. It was wrong on so many levels. "You're just a little kid, Gas. Man, I didn't have this problem till I was, like, twelve. How old are you? Ten?"

"Almost eleven."

Fang sighed a little bit. "You just need to…think about other things. Or stay away from her."

"But she's so-"

"Nice, I get it. And yeah, she probably is to you. Just start hanging out with Max instead, okay? Nudge can help more in the lab until you…get this under control."

Gazzy just sighed, standing up. "If you think so."

"Now either lay down and sleep or go somewhere else. I'm tired."

After the Gasman was gone, Fang rolled onto his side to go to sleep. For some reason, he was face to face with Rapture.

"Hi."

Fang frowned at him, pointing. The little boy scooted back some while Fang rolled onto his other side. God.

* * *

"Hey, Gazzy," I heard Nudge say. I was currently sleeping in bed with Angel. I opened my eyes up a little bit to see him coming into the room. "What's up? Angel's asleep right now."

"Uh, I just wanna hang out with you guys for a little while."

Nudge, who was sitting in the chair, told him that she could go into another room and get him a blanket and pillow, making him a bed on the ground, but he said no. I scooted over closer to the wall, leaving a little space between me and his sleeping sister.

"Here, Gasman, come get up here with me. As long as you've got your cootie shot," I added, which made Nudge smile. Gazzy shook his head at my joke before climbing into the bed. He laid on his side, facing me instead of his sister. Nudge, who had been sleeping, went back to that. I smiled at the boy.

"What's up, Gazzy? Did my mom do something?"

"N-No." He shook his head. "S-She didn't do nothing."

"Okay," I said, noticing his stuttering. "There's nothing you want to talk about?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Well, alright." I settled down to go back to sleep. "Try not to wake up Angel, okay?"

He nodded.

Smiling at him, I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes when I felt Gasman get up and run from the room. Nudge frowned, looking at me in the dark.

"What was that all about?"

I shrugged a little, confused. I sat up a little bit, frowning.

"I have no idea," I said. "I was sleeping and he just ran off."

"Maybe he had to pee or poop or something."

I laid back down, closing my eyes. "I guess so."

* * *

"Fang. Fang-"

"What?" He didn't even open his eyes this time as the Gasman landed.

"I went to go be with Nudge and Max, but Max made me sleep in bed with her and Angel and-"

"Get on with it," Fang said as he felt Rapture move closer to him, cuddling against his back. Fang didn't feel like telling him to move.

"Max has boobs. Like, Dr. Martinez's are bigger and everything, but-"

"Gazzy, you do realize Max is my girlfriend, right?"

"I can't help it! And Nudge, she has boobs too. Like hers are bigger than Max's."

"Are not." Were they? Fang shook his head. "Gazzy, it's not important. You need…help. Isn't Max, like, your mom in your head?"

"No! She's hot."

"You're ten."

"Almost eleven!"

"Are you actually getting, like…turned on or…no. No, I'm not doing this." Fang kept his eyes closed. "Go talk to Iggy or Dylan or someone else. I can't help you."

"'Fang, you told me that if I needed help-"

"I can't help with this! You're ten!"

"Eleven!"

Fang just groaned. "Max is, like, acceptable. Nudge too. I'll talk to you about that, in the morning, if you want. Just…throw Dr. Martinez out, okay?"

"Fang-"

"We will talk in the morning," he said, shaking his head. God. When did everything become his problem?

* * *

"Hey, Mom," I said as Nudge and I walked into the lab. She was busy working, but Jeb wasn't there. Gazzy either.

"Hi, girls," she said, not turning around. "Have you seen the Gasman? He told me last night that he was going to the bathroom, but he never came back."

"I dunno," Nudge said, shrugging. "He came into Angel's room, acting really funny. He got into bed, but then ran off."

"Maybe he's stomach's upset," I offered. "If it is, I'm glad that he didn't stay."

"For real," Nudge agreed. Mom just shook her head.

"Can you help me today, Nudge?" She asked. "Are Dylan and Iggy already with Angel?"

"Yep," I said, nodding. "Do you need my help too? I kind of have something to do with Fang."

"That's fine," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous, but not that bad," I told her. After making sure that I was fine, she let me go. When I finally found Fang, he further down on the beach that the others, the Gasman with him, but they were both sleeping. Along with my gift.

"Hey, Fang."

He peeked open his eyes. When he saw that it was me, Fang smiled a little bit, sitting up. Rapture, who had been cuddle against him, rolled onto his other side.

"Hey."

I saw down next to him, glancing to my left, where Gazzy was sleeping. "How was your night?"

"Rough." He frowned at me. "Thanks for pawning the kid off on me."

I just smiled at him. "I had to get to Angel and I didn't know who else could watch him."

"Gee, uh, Dylan? Iggy? Ella?"

I shook my head. "He's so cute though."

Fang just shook his head at me. Smiling, I leaned against him arm, deciding to change the subject.

"So, uh, what's up with Gazzy?"

"Hmmm?" Fang was busy messing with one of my hands. "You need a ring."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Like a…ring ring? Or are you just trying to change the subject?"

He sighed loudly. "Yeah, I am."

"Then what's up with Gasman?"

"He's just…I don't really feel comfortable telling you."

"Telling me what? Is he sick?"

"Oh he's sick," Fang said with a shake of his head, "but nothing that's abnormal."

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"He's ten now, you know. And you, apparently, had him laying pretty close to your boobs."

"…So?"

"Max, don't make me say it."

I frowned, sitting up. I shifted a little bit, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"And he left my mom because…?"

"Yep."

"Oh. So he's a freak like you."

I got elbowed.

"Max."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I glanced over at the ten year old. "Seriously though…can't we just like drop him at the old island for a year or two until he learns to deal with it normally?"

"Ha ha." Fang shook his head. "Can't, like, Jeb talk to him? He keeps trying to talk to me and I don't…want to."

"No, Jeb can't." I leaned back against Fang. "Or Iggy. Iggy's freak."

"Man whore," Fang added, to which I nodded.

"If you can't, have Dylan."

"Oh, like I'm going to let the guy trying to take my place take over another one of my duties. No way, I don't think so."

"Then you deal with it," I said, glancing over at Rapture. "Let's talk about the little boy again."

"Okay," Fang said. "I'm not a babysitter."

"I know. I just didn't want him to be alone last night." I kissed Fang's arm. "I'll find someone to look after him."

"Good."

Too bad I didn't know that would be harder than dealing with Gazzy. No pun intended, of course…


	23. Chapter 23

Island Time

Chapter 23

"So I heard that you turn on young boys."

I groaned as Dylan sat down next to me. "Shhh, Angel's sleeping."

"Where's Nudge?" He whispered.

"With Mom. Gazzy can't because…yeah."

"Ooh, scandalous. The mother and the daughter."

"I'll kill you," I threatened. "Besides, aren't you on duty?"

He groaned. "Max, no one wants to help."

"His brother is locked up, but no one can look after him? He's just a little boy. How bad can he be?"

"I don't know. He's been with his friends all day, so I haven't even seen him."

"Who was watching Rapture before the other day?"

"Cali, his brother's girlfriend. She refuses now."

"Why?"

"See, I don't know. Everyone keeps making this kid out to be a little monster, but from what I've seen, he's pretty dang cool."

I shrugged. "Maybe there's something that we're just not seeing."

"I guess so."

Dylan and I sat in silence for awhile, which was fine. When he did speak, he asked, "Am I your son now?"

"That depends. Can you get along with you father?"

"We haven't fought recently, no."

"One more thing," I said, shifting in my chair. "You have to call him Daddy."

Dylan blinked. "Do you and Fang do creepy stuff to make up for the lack of sex?"

"You can't say that word in here," I hissed at him.

"Oh, but you can describe weird fantasies where I call Fang Daddy?"

"That's not a weird fantasy. I was teasing."

"Funny. So am I."

I stayed with him until Iggy showed up with Ella and then I left. The second I touched down on the beach, I heard yelling and crying. Normally, I would just ignore that and let someone else deal with it. Then I saw who was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached. Rapture was sitting on the ground, bawling as some older girl yelled at him. I recognized her as one of Nudge and Ella's friends, but I didn't know her actual name.

"The little brat has been stealing food that we put away. He's been stealing from everyone on the island!" A few other people in the crowd nodded in agreement. I looked down at the little boy, who didn't look anything like Fang now with tears streaming down his face.

"Come here," I mumbled, picking him up. Rapture wrapped his arms around my neck, still whining. "You guys, he's a little boy. Without his brother here, who's supposed to get him food?"

"Sounds like a personal problem," the girl said before storming off, the others following. I bounced Rapture a little bit, trying to get him to calm down.

"What happened, huh?"

"I hung'y. I find food."

"You did, huh?" I carried him with me as I headed to Iggy's secret stash. Fang was there when I got there.

"What happened?" He asked, taking in Rapture's crestfallen face. He was no longer crying, but was still upset.

"The older kids were picking on him because he's been stealing."

Fang nodded a little bit. "That'll happen to thieves."

"Fang, he's too small to get fruit."

"He has wings."

"Can you fly?" I asked Rapture and he nodded. "Then why didn't you get food?"

"Jungle scary alone."

"Who was taking care of you before? When Danny first got…in trouble?"

"Cali. Danny's girlfriend." He wiggled in my arms until I sat him down. Then he went over to the pile of fruit and picked out a pineapple. He held it up to Fang.

"Fang cut?"

"Max-"

"We're taking care of him until I find someone else, so yes, Fang, cut it."

"Come on, you little brat," Fang said, walking out of the cave. I grabbed some fruit for myself before following. Fang had taken to the air, Rapture struggling to keep up. When we landed, we were at our cave.

"Let me see that," Fang said, taking the pineapple from the little boy. He sat down with his back against the cave wall while Rapture rushed to his side.

"Do you have anymore clothes, Rapture?" I asked him, sitting on Fang's other side. The little boy shook his head. "All you have is your shorts?"

He jumped up and pulled down his pants, showing me his underwear. Fang groaned.

"Pull your pants back up."

"Show Max my clothes!" He did as he was asked though before sitting back down.

"What happened to your other stuff?"

"Trade fo' wa'er and food."

"Well, I'll have to get you more clothes, huh?" I looked at Fang. "We're going to have to trade more you know what."

"Max," he complained. "We're almost out."

"We're not using them anyways."

"But we might be."

Rapture wiggled his toes at Fang. "Shoes."

"I am not trading something for you to get shoes. No. You don't need them."

"Shoes!"

"No!"

"Fang, don't argue with him."

He shook his head, continuing to peel the pineapple. "Have you even tried to find someone to take him?"

"As shocking as this may be, Fang, most people don't want to take care of a five year old boy."

"He's four," Fang muttered. I frowned, but said nothing on his knowledge. "Doesn't Danny have any friends to look after him?"

"Most of his friends are locked up in the cargo bay." I glanced at Rapture, but he was much more concerned with a bug he found on the ground than listening to our conversation. "You know, we're going to have to do something with those boys. We can't just keep them locked up."

"I know."

"What do you want to do?"

"Kill them."

"Fang," I warned.

"I dunno, Max." He fed me a piece of pineapple before handing some to Rapture. "Here, brat."

"Fang, don't be mean." I smiled at Rapture. "Do any of your friends brothers and sisters want to take you?"

"Nope," he said with his mouth full. "I Fang's."

"No you're not," Fang said, which got him elbowed. "What? He's not. I already have to deal with Gazzy."

"How is he, anyways?" I asked, taking Fang's knife and cutting up a mango, which I then shared with Rapture.

"We, uh, talked."

"Fun."

"You have no idea."

I sighed a little bit as Rapture started rolling on the ground for some reason. "Finish eating, Rapture. Fang just cut that pineapple for you, so you finish it."

Fang just frowned at me. "Don't, Max."

"Don't what?"

"Get attached. I know that you just love playing mother and now that Gazzy's too big that you're vulnerable, but we don't have room in the flock."

I scoffed at him. "I do not like playing mom."

"Oh, you totally do. Besides, isn't Dylan already your new son?"

"Shut up." Fang held up another piece to my mouth, which I ate. "And he's your son too."

"Ha, as if. I'm not into playing house, Max."

"Right, you just play stuffed animals."

Giving me a look, Fang said, "You and Angel need to stop talking."

"But I love you, Mr. Bear."

"Max-"

"You have to say it back. Mr. Bear loves Mrs. Bear."

"You're so dead," he said, wrapping an arm around my neck. "That doesn't leave this cave."

"She told me that you've gotten better at telling stories too."

"Shut up," he told me, kissing my head. I glanced back over at Rapture to find him licking the ground for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Juice on ground," he told me, glancing up. "Get up juice."

Fang just groaned while I shook my head.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Max."

I ignored Jamie and the other boys hollering as I walked down into the cargo bay. "If you'd all shut up, I'd tell you why I'm here."

"You're mighty trusting, Max. How do you know we won't just jump you right now?"

I just stared at him. "Honestly, Jamie, what do you think you'll do? Ravage me and no one will ever think to look here? Come on now. I know you're not that stupid. Now do you want to know what I want or what?"

Jamie finally got the other twenty some odd boys to shut up. I cleared my throat, walking over to Danny.

"Your girlfriend has decided that she doesn't want to take care of Rapture anymore, so he has no one right now. Is there anyone that you can think of to take care of him?"

Danny, who was sitting on a box, just stared at me. "No. Let me out and I'll do it."

"As if."

That set the guys off into another set of hoots and hollers, but I just shook my head.

"Who has him right now?" Danny asked me when they got somewhat quieter.

"Fang and I."

He just sat there for a moment before saying, "Then you guys just keep doing it."

Jamie, who had been lounging on the ground, shot up at that. "You're going to let the guy that shot me-"

"Shuddup," one of the other boys, Ben, told him. "If it wasn't for you, none of us would be in here. 'Let's take over the island, guys. We have to save ourselves, guys'. Now it turns out she ain't even contagious, huh, Max? That's what I've heard."

I nodded a little bit, making Ben shake his head.

"What are you going to do with us then?" Another boy ventured, standing up.

"I don't know yet."

Danny was still just staring at me. He and his brother didn't look a lot alike and I had to wonder if they were blood. He almost looked Hispanic while Rapture looked pretty white. I guess he could be light skinned. Maybe they're half or something.

"Is Rapture okay though?" He asked finally.

I hesitated. "He's shaven his head and traded most of his clothes for food before I found out no one was taking care of him."

Danny sat up a little and reached into his jean pocket. He handed me a baggie of what looked like some sort of plant. Then he pulled out some condoms and pills. "Trade these for stuff. Kevin's big on smoking stuff. That's from the other island. Don't grow well here. He'll probably get you some little kid clothes for that."

"Thanks," I said, turning to leave.

"No, thank you. And tell Rapture that when I get out…just tell him that I miss him."

"I will."

* * *

"Did you look at the size of the condoms he gave you are?"

I just groaned. "Shut up, Fang."

At the moment I was resting, my stomach pains flaring up some time after my visit to the holding cell. Fang made Rapture lay down and take a nap with me while he went around and traded a few things. He had been gone awhile, so I sat up expecting to see a lot.

"What'd you get?"

"Enough," Fang said, coming to sit down next to me. He poked Rapture. "Get up."

The little boy whined for a minute before getting excited about the fact that we had clothes for him.

"I got you three shirts and two more pairs of shorts. Oh, and a hoodie," Fang said, giving him the stuff. "It has a zipper, so don't get anything caught in it, okay? You don't want to break it."

I helped Rapture pull on his jacket. "Did you wash the clothes, Fang?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Did you get him any underwear?"

"One pair."

"Then go wash his new clothes and then come back and wash his old ones."

"Max-"

"You'd do it for me."

"He's a boy. Skid marks, Max."

I just pointed. He groaned.

"Come on, Rapture. You can get a bath in too."

As they left, I went back to sleep. I was only that way for a few minutes when Nudge came to get me.

"Your mom needs you."

I sat up, frowning. "For what?"

"A shot. She thinks that she might have a cure for you."

"And Angel?"

Nudge hesitated. "I don't think so. She's been working on curing you mostly. She thinks that it'll be easier."

I don't care if I'm sick though. I just want Angel better.

When we get to the lab, Jeb isn't around, which I'm glad for. I willingly let my mother shoot me up with something, though I was tense.

"Relax, Max. This might make you better."

Or could make me worse… Still, I just shook my head at her, holding out my arm to her.

"Could be worse," Nudge told me. "Could be a butt shot."

"Bet Gazzy'd like that," I mumbled, which made her laugh. My mother just frowned.

"You guys leave him alone. You don't want to make him…awkward about this."

"It's awkward enough alone," Nudge said, rolling her eyes. "Fang and Iggy were never this creepy."

"How would you know? And for the record, yes, Iggy was," I said, shaking my head at the though. After that was all done, I went to go take over watching Angel. She was awake when I got in there so, after the others left, I got into bed with her.

"Hey, Ange," I said, laying on my side. She smiled at me. "How do you feel today?"

"My head hurts, but not a lot."

"That's good," I told her, closing my eyes. "Mom gave me a shot that's supposed to make me better."

"That's good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I just wish that, you know, I could get better. I'm bored, being stuck in here."

I reached out blindly, stroking her face. "I know, Angel. You'll get better soon."

"As long as you think so."

"I do."

* * *

"Okay," Fang said, walking up to the secluded part of the beach they had been before. "You stay here, in the shallow part and don't go to deep. Bathe yourself, alright? I'll be right over there, washing your clothes."

"Okay, Fang," Rapture said, pulling off his clothes. The teen made sure that Rapture knew how to swim at least a little before taking the discarded clothes and going to wash them. He was still busy doing that when Dylan showed up.

"What?" Fang asked, ignoring the fact that he couldn't muster up any gruffness in that. He was supposed to want to kill Dylan. Why didn't he want to kill Dylan?

"Max wanted me to- Rapture! Don't drink ocean water!"

"Okay, Dyl-wen," he called out, spitting it out. Fang shook his head.

"So what did Max want?" Fang asked, watching as the little boy swam around. "Don't go further than you are now, Rapture. I mean it."

"Dr. Martinez gave her a shot that might cure her or might make her worse. She just wanted you to know that she was going to sleep in Angel's room for the night." Dylan shrugged a little bit. "She said that I could take Rapture if you didn't want him."

Again, Fang looked back at his little buddy, who was now coming out of the water. "I think I've got him. He'll probably be fine for the rest of the day. Come here, Rapture."

The little boy went over to Fang, who handed him a shirt and a pair of shorts that he left out for him. "I didn't wash these so that you could have something to wear. We'll hang up your other clothes, okay?"

Rapture nodded, getting dressed. Dylan had to help him figure out how to put his head through the hole in the shirt, but besides that it was all good. Dylan told them both goodnight before leaving. Fang thought about saying something jokingly about the son thing, but knew that they weren't to that level yet. He might not want to rip the guys head off, but that didn't mean he wanted to embrace him and pretend that he didn't ever try to take what was his.

"Bye-bye," Rapture called to him before rolling around on the ground like a dog might do after its bath. "Fang?"

"What?" He was back to washing clothes.

"I play wid friends?"

"It's late, Rapture, so no."

"Fang play?"

"I don't play."

Rapture sat up suddenly. "Potty."

"Go in the jungle."

"Alone?"

"I'm right here, I'll hear you if you need me."

Rapture whined a little bit before walking off. He was only gone for a minute before coming back, screaming.

"What? What's wrong?" Fang turned around as the boy came running to him. A second later, the cause of his complaint came out of the jungle.

"I do not understand what is wrong with that brat," the Scottie complained to the other dog as they walked out of the jungle. "Ah, Fang. There you are."

He sighed, patting Rapture on the head. "It's just a dog. See?"

"Doggies?"

"Yeah. Total and Akila."

Rapture sniffled as the two dogs came closer.

"What did you do to him?" Fang asked the male dog.

"We were just walking around and saw him. I figured he might know where you are, but when I asked, he ran off."

Fang sighed, standing up. "Help me take your clothes and put them on that branch over there so they can dry, Rapture."

The little boy helped as best he could as the dogs lounged down on the beach. After that was done, Fang went back to them, his little follower trailing him.

"What do you need, Total?"

"I just had to see if it was true."

"If what was true?"

"That you and Max adopted."

He gave the dog a look. "Shut up. You know, I do something nice for you, but you still act like an idiot. Now what did you really want?"

"Nothing, honestly," the dog said, licking at his paw. "I had nothing better to do and figured that you could entertain me. You are, after all, now with child."

"You're pushing it," Fang said as Rapture went over to Akila and began to pet her. The little boy giggled as the dog began to lick his face. Total shook his head.

"Stop it, dear. That's disgusting."

"He just bathed," Fang defended, though he wasn't sure why. "If you're just here to annoy me, leave. You're too late."

"Well then."

"Doggie nice," Rapture went on, smiling at Akila. "I love doggie."

Akila licked him gratefully while Total rolled his eyes. Fang moved further away from all of them, going to sit by himself. After Total and Akila left, Rapture moved to climb into Fang's lap. He was quickly pushed away.

"Fang?"

"You sit there."

The boy just whined before doing so. Fang shook his head at him.

"I don't like you, kid. Max does for whatever weird girl reason. Got it?"

He just laid down on the ground. "Max?"

"She's not going to be here tonight. After your clothes dry, we'll go eat dinner and then go to bed."

Rapture started sucking his thumb and Fang went back to watching the waves.

* * *

"Max?"

I opened my eyes to see Angel staring at me. "Hmmm?"

"You're kind of crushing my arm."

I rolled away from her a little. "Sorry."

Angel made me lift up my head so that she could flip the pillow over to the cool side. "Do you feel any better?"

"Just sleepy," I told her, yawning. "You hungry or thirsty or something?"

"No," she told me, moving closer. "Hey, Max? Why is everyone talking about Gazzy? And don't lie, because I'll just look in your mind."

I sighed loudly. "Ange, it's nothing serious. Just…he's a boy, you know? Boys are weird."

"It's nothing bad?"

"No, he's fine. Just…a boy."

She moved so that her arm was between our faces. "Where's Nudge?"

"With my mom."

"So you're going to stay all night? Dylan and Iggy aren't coming back?"

"Did you want them to?"

"No, I want you here."

I smiled at her. "Good. I want to be here too."

* * *

Rapture yawned loudly, waking Fang up. They were in the cave, but Fang immediately sensed that they weren't alone. Sitting quickly, he used his night vision to his advantage and surveyed around. Then he realized who it was.

"Ig?"

He was over by Max's bag, riffling through it. "Uh, hey."

"You had better not be looking for bras to steal."

"Ha ha, Fang. Actually, now that I'm caught, I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?" Fang asked as Rapture jumped up and ran further into the cave to go pee.

"I'm looking for your alcohol. I thought this was your bag."

"Why would I have bras in my bag?"

"Okay, so I started off thinking it was your bag and then stayed for my own reasons."

"You-"

"The point is," Iggy said, talking over his friend, "I need your liquor."

"I don't have anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. I don't have anymore." Fang stood up and went over to the blind boy. "Now if you don't drop Max's bag, I'll have to kick your ass. Or better yet, tell her that you were going through her stuff."

"Threat received and feared." He took a step back. "What happened to all of your drinks?"

"Max traded them."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Most of our stuff got left on the other island, Ig. Nudge needed another bra and Angel only a few shirts. We've been trading most our stuff."

Iggy listened hard, trying to hear if the little boy was close by. When he determined he wasn't, he leaned closer to Fang and said, "You think that I could trade so stuff and get a bra? You know, for my own gratification?"

"You're sick."

"I'm horny. Ella's, like, put me on watch. We're not doing anything anymore. I mean, I told you she didn't do stuff before, now I'm serious. Nothing! She's Max now."

Fang rolled his eyes. "How is this my problem?"

"I think your girl converted my girl."

"I didn't even know you were back with Ella."

"Neither did I! Now I can't break up with her."

"Well, you've cheated before, do it again."

"That's the problem," Iggy went on. "Ella's, like, told all the other girls that we're back together and now none of them want me. Can you believe it?"

Fang rolled his eyes at his friend. "You're so annoying."

"I can't help that I like what I like."

Rapture chose then to come back. "I hung'y, Fang."

He shook his head. "We're going to get something to eat, Ig. You wanna come?"

"Might as well," Iggy grumbled, falling in step with them. "Not like I have much else to do around here. Hell, Gazzy's probably having more fun than me."

That was one thing Fang never wanted to think about.


	24. Chapter 24

Island Time

Chapter 24

The week passed quickly and I found myself drawn to the ship as oppose to Fang. For some reason, I wanted to be with Angel instead. Which was really better, given the fact that my mother was in constant need of me, to check on my wellness now that she had given me a shot. So far so good, but the virus was still inside of me.

"Wouldn't you like that though, Max?"

I peeked my eyes open. I was still in bed with Angel while Ella and Nudge were both sitting in chairs. "What are you talking about?"

"Having a baby."

And that's why I only hangout with guys.

"No," I told Ella, sending her and Nudge a look. "And neither do you two."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "We were just saying that taking care of a baby would be fun."

"It's not." I tapped Angel's nose. "They cry and poop. Not to mention that they smell. Bad."

"Maybe you should try bathing them."

"Oh ho, Nudge. No really, keep it up. I'm sure Fang'll just love this piece of the puzzle."

She groaned. "He is so annoying. I mean, the Gasman can't get in bed with you without getting hard, but I'm the one that needs to be controlled?"

Angel frowned. "What does that mean?"

I sent Nudge a death glare. "Yeah, Nudge. Explain."

"…Really? Or-"

Ella sighed loudly. "It's nothing, Angel. Trust me, if I didn't have to know, I wouldn't."

"No one keys you in on things," Nudge butted in. "You just kind of appear and then pretend like you belong."

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You seem like you do."

"Well, I don't, so why don't you go sleep with Iggy again?"

Ella snorted. "Like your some kind of saint. You-"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Angel said suddenly, getting up and leaving the room. I shook my head.

"Nice distraction," I told them, but they kept on bickering. Oh. They were serious. Sigh. I pushed off the bed. "Tell Angel that I'll be back later guys."

"Where are you going?" My sister managed, though the fight raged on.

"To check on Fang and Dylan. Make sure they haven't killed each other or anything. You know, you can't trust boys."

When I got the beach, I located Dylan rather quickly. Mainly because he was in the middle of a group of girls, having a discussion. He didn't notice me and I took the time to just leave. It's not like I was jealous, really, just curious, but not enough to draw attention to myself.

When I found Fang, he was alone, sleeping in the cave. He was on his stomach, so I just laid down on the ground next to him, curling against his side.

"I told you, Rapture, you-" He stopped as he turned his head and saw me. "Oh. Hey, Max."

I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "Hey."

"Thought you were-"

"Yeah, I noticed."

Fang let out a sigh. "He's been annoying the crap out of me."

"I told you that Dylan could take him."

"Again with the whole taking my responsibility thing." Fang turned on his side so that he was facing me. Wrapping an arm around me, he gave my head a kiss. "You feel okay? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Just two days."

"Max, you being dead for that long traumatized me. Every second away from you makes me upset."

"Is supposed to be cute?"

"It's the truth."

"You should know by now, making up stupid mushy stuff will get you nowhere."

"Not even a handjob."

I was done. Totally done. Shoving him a little, I said, "You're such a little freak. God. Where's Rapture anyways?"

"Here!"

I looked further into the cave and saw him playing with something. "What does he have?"

"I got him a toy car with some of those pills."

"You're so sweet."

"I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"Sure." I moved closer again, leaning my head against his chest. "My arm has gone down."

"You mean the blackness?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see."

Fang made me sit up with him and pull off his hoodie. Then he rolled up my sleeve, not feeling it fit to strip me with Rapture right there.

"It has a lot," he mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was with Angel. Nothing major happened anyways."

"You want more gushy stuff? There's so much I could take from that sentence."

"I'd rather you not."

"Your loss," Fang told me simply, planting a kiss on my head. "You smell good."

"Thank you."

"Open up your wings," Fang said, which I did.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to look at them." He reached out and stroked the right one. "You have such a tiny wingspan. It's…cute."

"Shut up."

"It is though." He kissed it. "I love them."

I was going to say something to that, but Fang was suddenly pounced upon from behind.

"Rapture," he yelled, shooting up. I retracted my wings, also standing up. The little boy had wrapped his arms around Fang's neck, holding on tightly. "Get off me!"

"No," he giggled.

"Max, get him off me."

I smiled a little bit as Fang turned around to face me. Reaching out, I grabbed the little boy. "You're bad."

He smiled up at me, wiggling. "I play with Fang. Fang and Rapture!"

Fang just frowned, clearly pissed off. "Come on, Rapture."

"Where go?" He asked as Fang took him from me.

"You're going to go spend some time with Dylan."

Rapture whined about his car until I got it for him. Then Fang took him away while I waited for him get back. When he did, Fang had some fruit.

"Hungry?" He asked, handing me a banana. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Sitting down next to me, Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders while taking a bite of some sort of fruit. The juice from it slid down his jaw and, as a joke, I leaned up and licked it. Fang just stared at me blankly.

"You bite my jaw and it is so on," he warned. I just smiled at him. "No, I'm serious."

"I'm not going to bite you, Fang," I told him, leaning against his arm now as I peeled my banana.

"I never thought you were going to lick me either."

"But you liked it," I teased. Fang nodded a little.

"It was hot."

Laughing a little bit, I elbowed him. "Shut up."

"It was, Max. You're hot."

"You're really trying hard for the handjob."

"I am," he agreed. "You wanna hear about how sexy you are too?"

Biting into my banana, I asked, "Is this hot?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"Want me to lick it?"

"The banana or-"

"You're so dirty."

"You started it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, shaking my head, making sure to take some of the banana with me.

"Remember, Max, we're on an island of mostly guys. I could so take you right now without your consent and-"

"That just set us back another two months," I told him, frowning.

"What? I didn't even finish the sentence!"

"Don't care." I threw my banana peel at him. "Rape is not a joke, Fang."

"Oh, whatever. What's the point of horrible things if you can't make jokes about them? I mean, come on." He moved his arm from my shoulders to my neck. "Besides, I wouldn't do that. Yet."

"Ha," I said dryly, shaking my head. "Anyways, how have you and Rapture been?"

Fang just groaned. "I swear, can we just take a vote and send the kid off to live alone in the jungle?"

I rolled my eyes. "Was Dylan receptive to him?"

"Yeah. He took him without complaint." Fang kissed my cheek. "How's Angel?"

"Good."

"Good? Good? Max, I can't see her and all you can report back is 'good'?"

I sighed. "You have become way too emotional. I think me dying did traumatize you."

"If anything, it's increased your creepiness."

"Oh, whatever."

"Old Max would have never licked my face."

"I'm still the same."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, at least I'm not suddenly trying to shoot you for no reason."

"…That was a flaw in judgment, I'll give you that, but I was just taking precautions." Fang kissed my head again. "Besides, everything turned out okay. Water under the bridge, eh?"

I absently reached up and started to play with my necklace, which made Fang smile. He reached out and took my hand in his, stilling it.

"You like it, huh?"

"It's nice."

Fang stroked my hand. "You're nice."

"You're corny."

"Maybe," he agreed, letting my hand go. "But you like it."

"Sometimes."

"I like you too…sometimes."

I held up my hand and this time Fang interlaced our fingers. Rolling my shoulders, I sighed a little as they popped.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Nope, just stiff."

"What a coincidence-"

"Fang," I warned. "You're pushing this time."

"I want to push a lot."

"You-"

'Shhh." He stood up. "I gotta pee. You coming?"

"You know I'm not."

"Whatever."

After he was gone, it felt a lot colder in the dark, dank cave. I curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'm cured? Seriously?"

My mother nodded a little, smiling slightly. "Yes, the virus has left your body."

"Yay!" Nudge wrapped her arms around me, but I just stared at my mother. "Max, you're all better!"

Finally, I patted her on the back. "Yeah."

"Why aren't you more excited?" Jeb asked. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the lab, looking at something in a book. "You're not going to be puking anymore. That seems like cause for at least some celebration."

"I am excited," I said, sending him a look. "I'm just…I don't know. Thank you, Mom. And…Jeb."

She hugged me when Nudge finally let go and Jeb gave me a nod. He knew that touching me was a kamikaze mission without benefit. The first person I went to tell after that was Angel. Dylan and Iggy happened to be in the room with her, but she was sleeping. After telling them, which got me an awkward hug from Dylan and an even more awkward one from Iggy, I mean he freaking fingered my mortal enemy, I went to go find Fang.

It was kind of early, the dawn was just breaking, so I figured that I'd find him in the cave. He was there, sleeping. The only problem?

I smiled a little bit as I laid down on the other side of Fang, as Rapture was on his left side. Fang felt me and immediately kissed my head.

"Hey."

"Hey." I laid a hand on his chest, trying to figure out how he could deal with sleeping on his back. It freaking kills my wings. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm cured."

"Of what?" Fang asked sleepily, clearly not understanding. I glanced over his chest at Rapture, who was still sleeping. Fang saw me looking and frowned. "He did this on his own. He gets cold a lot."

"I know," I mumbled, not feeling up to fighting about that just yet. "Anyways though, I'm cured."

"Of your sickness?" Fang sat up, which made Rapture whine a little it. "Shhh, Buddy. Max is better."

"Yay," he grumbled before rolling over. I rolled my eyes.

"All better?" Fang moved to kiss my lips gently as he drug me to sitting up.

"Yeah," I whispered against his mouth. "I'm not sick anymore."

"Mmm, you sound so hot when you talk about being better."

I rolled my eyes. "I could be talking about taking a deuce and you'd think it was hot."

"Mmm, you sound so hot when you make weird assumptions."

I giggled a little bit, moving my head to his shoulder. Kissing gently, I said, "You seem pretty dang chipper."

"Mmm, you're so hot when you use words I don't know." Fang shrugged his shoulders, making me lift my head back up. He kissed my head lazily before making me lay back down. Rapture got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going, Rapture?"

"Leave when Danny and Cali-"

"We're not doing anything bad, so just come back," Fang told him. Rapture did as asked though he laid down further away from us, weary of our intentions. Fang went back to me. In a hushed tone, he asked, "Just to be sure, we're doing anything are we?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "No, Fang."

"Mmm, you're so hot when you crush my dreams."

I laughed a little bit before moving to lay my head in his chest. "I want to go to sleep. I've been up all night when Mom in the lab."

"That's fine," Fang told me, opening his wings to keep the light out as the sun came up. "You're so hot when you sleep."

"Don't make me bite you again."

Fang just laughed.

* * *

After I woke up, I spent the rest of the day with Angel. Nudge was off doing something and Iggy and Dylan never showed their faces, so I decided they were stupid jerks and if Fang ever wanted to kill either of them, I might allow it. Maybe.

"Do you wanna play with stuffed animals, Max?"

So that's how I spent my first actual day cured. I played with stuffed animals. I hadn't played with her in so long that I forgot that, maybe, it's kind of fun. Just maybe though. I mean, no need to kill my image anymore than it is already.

"Fang loves playing Mr. and Mrs. Bear," Angel told me. "Remember? I told you he plays that."

"Yeah, he's mentioned it before," I told her, turning one of the bears over in my hands. "I think that he misses playing it, in fact."

"Really?" She seemed shocked by this, but I just nodded my head. "I wish that my powers were back all the way. I can't…reach that far."

"What do you mean, Ange?"

"I can't get into Fang's mind so far away from me. If I could, then I could at least still talk to him." She smiled at me. "Does he miss me?"

Recently, Fang had become more interested in making sex jokes than his lack of seeing Angel. Still, I just smiled. "Of course."

"Really?"

I nodded a little bit. "He's been a little busy though."

"Doing what?"

"Uh…there's this kid that Fang's been babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Angel frowned. "Fang?"

"I know, huh? He's actually a pretty good babysitter. He took care of you, after all."

She giggled when I poked her in the stomach. "Who is it?"

"Rapture," I told her, which stopped her giggles.

"Jay doesn't like Rapture."

"How come?"

"Because Danny's his brother and Danny's mean. Plus, Jay said that Danny tried to kill me. That's why Fang shot Jamie. Or something like that."

Well, there's that, I guess. I nodded a little bit. "Jeb's my…I think…my father. You can't hold what he's done against me. Can you?"

"No."

"Then see? Rapture's actually pretty nice," I told her. "And we're only keeping him for a little while longer."

"Till when?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted. "I do know, though, that I don't think Fang can handle him much longer."

When still at dinner time no one showed up to get Angel, I was getting worried. Promising her that I would be back or send someone back as soon as I found out what was going on, I headed to the beach.

"Have you seen Fang?" I asked one of the girls as I passed her. She pointed to the jungle, which made me frown. I was headed that way when Gazzy ran up to me. I hadn't had any contact with him since I, er, made him, uh…yeah.

"Hey, Gazzy," I said slowly, not sure what to say to him after everything that was going on. "Do you know-"

"Come here," he said, grabbing my hand. I wanted to jerk away, not sure of his intention, but he just took off, running with me. "Come on, Max. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Gasman?" I asked as he dragged me through the jungle, almost causing me to crash into a branch here or there. "Where are you taking me?"

"Come on," he said, running faster now. I followed, not wanting to upset him. When we got to a clearing, he stopped. "Surprise!"

"Yeah, surprise," my sister said, smiling at me. She and the flock, including Total and his wife, were there, standing around.

"Surprise," I said slowly, looking at Gazzy. "Happy birthday, I guess?"

"No, Max," he said. "It's for you. Because you're better."

Nudge hugged me when I got close enough. "Look! Fang and Dylan even caught squirrels and bunnies for you."

I guess, these days, fried squirrels and rabbits are the new cake and ice cream. Which, in a way, is kind of freaking cool.

"Aw, guys," I said, going to give them each a hug. Dylan was closest, which got him one first. I figured that would piss Fang off, but he didn't seem to mind. He even gave me a kiss on the head.

"I'm glad you're better, Max," Fang told me. I smiled.

"And I'm glad that you're more social."

"Hmmm?"

"A party? Thrown by my Fang?"

"Oh, I'm yours now?"

"Have you ever not been?"

"Okay, don't make me barf before I eat squirrel," Iggy said. Smiling, I let go of Fang and went over to him. Rapture, who was on his shoulders, giggled.

"I help, Max," he told me as I hugged Iggy.

"Thank you," I told him, reaching up to take him. He quickly started wiggling so, after warning him to stay away from the fire, I sat him down. He did, however, go sit by it, watching the bunnies burn. And I thought Gazzy was a creep…

"Who's gonna be with Angel?" I asked as Fang pulled me back to him. I rolled my eyes, but did lean back against his chest.

"I guess I will," Dylan said, clearly figuring that he was the odd man out when it came to the flock. And, in a way, he was. I was hesitant about stopping him, if only because that would cause friction between me and the guy's chest I was pressed against. And not the good kind of friction either…

Before I could say anything though, Iggy offered to do so for some reason. I think, really, he wanted to get away from my sister, who seemed to be angry with him. Fang didn't seem to mind Dylan staying, so no one else raised any objections. After Iggy was gone, Dylan went back to tending to our cooking meat while Fang made me sit down on the ground, in between his legs.

"You don't think sitting like this is weird?" I asked as he leaned back up against a tree.

"Things are only weird when you make them weird." Fang wrapped his arms around my stomach. I could tell that he was cold in the damp night air from the way he shivered slightly, but would never think of asking for his hoodie back. I would have to eventually trade to get him one, I guess.

Leaning back against him, I said, "I see that you and Dylan are getting along better."

"Nah."

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head slightly. "I think you're friends."

"And I think that you've been smoking pot."

"Nope. Try again."

"Mmm…you on meth?"

"Not a chance."

"Darn. You know I just love kissing someone with meth mouth."

"Doesn't everybody?" I didn't want him to know that I had no idea what meth mouth really was, but whatever. "Hey, Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm in love with you," I told him, watching Nudge as she gossiped with Ella and Gazzy as he helped Dylan take the rabbits off their sticks.

"What changed?"

"Hmmm?"

"Before you knew you were."

"Oh, I was. That was before you tried to kill me. I have, for awhile now, just loved you. I'm starting to fall for you again though."

"That's nice to know, Max."

"Isn't it?"

He sat up a little, kissing my neck. "I don't think I'm in love with you."

"Oh?" I asked, waiting for the punch line. There was always a punch line.

"Yeah."

"…Then what are you?"

"It's not what I am, Max, it's what you are."

"What am I?"

"You are love to me."

Welp. I pushed him back, standing up. "Yeah, definitely not in love with that."

Fang just stared at me, his face impassive. "You know you are, Max. Trust me, I don't like saying those things anyways. I just do it because I know you like it."

"In other words, you're trying to get into my pants."

"Yep."

He was really getting on my nerves today. "Hadn't worked so far."

"Maybe I need to try harder."

"Ha ha, puns are so funny, Fang."

"Ain't they?" He stood up too. "Time to eat yet, Dylan?"

"Yep," he said as we came closer. "Max, bunny or squirrel?"

"Squirrel," I said, going to sit closer to the fire. Fang sat down next to me, Rapture trying to get into his lap. Fang just pointed and the boy giggled, moving back.

"You've got him under control," I said as Dylan handed me some fruit too.

"Just like you, babe," Fang said, nodding.

"Ha ha."

"Any closer to the pants?"

I just rolled my eyes. "More like cumming in your own."

"Touché."


	25. Chapter 25

Island Time

Chapter 25

The time had come. I was finally cured and could take care of myself again. I knew that it was a long time coming, but still, it felt too soon.

I had to let the traitors out of the cargo bay.

It should now be noted that this would have been so hard if I knew for certain that I could control everything from here on out. But I couldn't. I did, however, know that Angel was getting no better and the cargo bay was beginning to stink from the boys', uh, bathroom needs. So, anyways, it was time.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're gonna miss him."

Fang and I were standing outside of our cave, close to the ledge. We could see people on the beach, running around, all excited about their friends and family being freed. Rapture was down there somewhere, forgetting all about how much we did for him.

"He was just a distraction from the cause."

"Cause?"

"Getting Angel better. Tracking down Royce. Figuring out where the other scientists went. Now that you're better, Max, I'm not going to baby you anymore."

"Baby me?"

"I've been following you blindly and trying to help take care of you, but you're better again. Much better. My focus is Angel now."

"And? I never told you to not make it Angel."

Fang just touched my shoulder, lingering for a moment before running off, whipping his wings out and flying away. Whatever the heck that was about…

After Fang was gone, I went into the cave for some alone time. It was quickly broken up by boy wonder.

"Hey."

I didn't even look up at him. "Do you think that Fang babies me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think that Fang babies me?" I repeated.

"Max, I don't think any could baby you if they wanted. Trust me, I've tried."

I ignored that. "Fang said that he's been wasting time for the past few months, taking care of me instead of dealing with Angel. I never asked him to do that."

"You haven't done anything wrong, Max. Fang just probably feels helpless right now."

"About what?" I finally looked up only to find that Dylan was now on his knees in front of me. If only Fang was here, to make awkward sex jokes.

"About Angel, about how you let those other guys out, about me too, probably." Dylan reached out, running a hand through my hair. I pushed him away, but Dylan kept up. "Fang has that male pride thing going for him, hard. He had nothing to do with getting you better, he's the only guy besides me on the island over the age of fifteen that hasn't had sex, he had to have Nudge free him from the chains or else he'd probably still be in them, he can't help Angel at all, and now those guys are just running free on the island again. How much do you expect him to take?"

I blinked. "Wow. You got a boner for my boyfriend or something?"

"Not at all, Max. I just have empathy."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I've been hanging out with a lot of girls recently."

"I've noticed."

"Don't worry," he attempted to reassure, "it's purely platonic."

"So is this."

"Mmm, I dunno, about that one." He tried to touch me again, though this time it was my face. When I pushed him this time, I do so rather roughly. Dylan didn't mind. "The point is, you should probably go easy on him."

"Oh, what do you know?" I stood up. "Fang's just throwing another one of his little hissy fits."

"Is that so?" Dylan stayed on the ground for some reason, staring up at me. He moved to sit back on his butt.

"Look, whatever weird thing you have going on with my boyfriend, knock it off, alright?"

"I'm his friend though."

"While you're lusting after me?"

"There is no lust in this, Max," he told me. "Just love. So much love."

"You can't love your friends girlfriend."

"Oh, yes you can."

"Besides," I said, ignoring that, "Fang doesn't want to be your friend."

"Of course he does. You can tell. When's the last time we fought?"

"Do you know if you did somehow steal me from him, he'd kick your butt?"

Dylan stared for a moment. "He couldn't, I'm stronger."

"Dylan."

"That wouldn't happen anyways, Max," he told me. "I'm not into cheating. I'm just not. You could throw yourself at me right now and I'd just turn you down and walk away."

Because that wasn't a blow to my already pretty low self-esteem at all. "I don't believe you."

"Test me."

"Ha, as if."

"Max, I honestly don't want to fight Fang." He finally stood up, shifting his hands into his pockets. "I wish that Fang wasn't part of the equation, but he is. Which sucks, but I have to deal with it. I think, one day, you and Fang will both see that you're not right for each other and end things on good terms. And after you're completely over him, I'll take you back and we'll live together forever."

"That's not happening."

"Our first romance wasn't supposed to happen," he reminded.

"Fang wasn't there."

"Does Fang have to be around for your love to be?" Dylan smiled at me. "Anyways, Max, I came to see if you wanted to go watch Angel now."

I turned and walked away, him following. "Our love has grown since you first showed up, Fang and I. Being apart, coming back together, spending a year on an island, being separated again, him thinking I was dead. We've gone through things that have only made us stronger."

"And I was there, every step of the way. Every single thing that-"

"Save it, Dyl. I can't say for certain that I'm going to love Fang forever and I can't say that he will me. I can say, though, that for now, I can't see me with you in the foreseeable future. You should just respect that and leave it alone."

So he did.

* * *

"You know what I miss about life before all this happened? Back when the world was normal?"

Fang took a drink of his whiskey. He and Iggy had moved it from the cargo bay and hidden it away before those boys were moved down there.

"Birth control?"

"Well, duh, but I didn't need it back then. Now, heck yeah it'd be nice."

"Then what were you talking about, Ig?" Fang asked, closing his eyes a little.

He couldn't believe that he and Max had a mini fight about him doing nothing and yet, here he was, doing nothing. How long could he keep doing nothing? Max was cured, sure, but Angel was still sick. (Dylan too, but Fang could get over that. In fact, he already was.) Not to mention the fact that Royce was out there somewhere, with all of the diseases.

"Music."

"Music," Fang said slowly. They were both trying to stay clear, but Fang could tell by his friends movements that he was getting closer to gone every second. "What kind of music?"

"All music. Pacifically-"

"You means specifically."

"Uh, no, I don't."

"I think you do, Ig."

"No," he repeated a little louder. "I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I- Oh forget it. I like rap music was the point." The blind boy turned his head and puked. Fang just blinked, shocked. He didn't know that Iggy had already drank that much. When he finished, Iggy immediately searched around for a bottle of something. "Mouth tastes bad. Want…Kool-Aid."

"Yes!" Fang nodded. "That's what I want. Kool-Aid. Grape, lemonade, watermelon. Any of 'em."

Iggy started snickering. "'specially cherry. Max's cherry."

"You little freak!" Fang tried to jump up, but, as they were on the beach, the sand made him trip and fall on his face. Iggy fell over at that one, almost landing in his own puke. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Me? Get Dylan. He's prob'ly the one that's alrea'y got it."

Fang was going to push up off the ground and pounce upon his blind friend, but what would be the point? If Max's red Kool-Aid did get drank by Dylan, who was he to complain? For all he knew, Max put too much sugar in it anyways.

"Maybe I should just stick to hot chocolate," Fang mumbled against the sand.

Iggy just picked up a bottle and tried to drink more. "Max could be your hot salsa, I guess."

Fang just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

After spending some time with Angel, I went off looking for Iggy. He hadn't reported for his turn to watch, so I was slightly worried about what I would find. I mean, he did get with Nadia…

When I found my original boys, they were both passed out, bottles of liquor surrounding them. I frowned, going over to Fang. I kicked his side.

"Mmm, stop, Iggy."

Iggy spoke before I could. "Go get that cherry."

"Mmm."

Frowning, I kicked Fang again. This time he opened his eyes and saw me. He just groaned.

"Too…much…to…drink…"

"Et tu, Iggy?" I asked, the quote lost on the two boys. He just groaned. "It was cute the first time you told me that you got drunk together, but now it's just annoying."

"Shhh," Fang said, putting a finger against his lips as he rolled into his back. "Sleep."

"No. Get up. You guys can't just drink on the beach."

"Suclusion."

"What?"

"Secluded," Fang said for Iggy, apparently less drunk. "Max, go away. Sleep."

Iggy was already sleeping again, so I just sat down next to Fang, forcing him to put his head in my lap.

"Don't puke on me," I warned, though that would probably be payback after all the vomit he had dealt with. Fang just cuddled into my lap, falling back asleep.

I sat there, playing with his hair and ear. When did Fang and Iggy get so out of control? When did I lose control? Before, on the old island, there was no way I would tolerate Iggy fingering Nadia (I refuse to say that aloud though), Nudge dating someone I hated, Fang become, apparently, a drunk, and the Gasman become…well…I wouldn't have been able to do much about that one. But still! This is all just so messed up. Had I gotten so caught up in myself that I forgot what it meant to be a leader? I remember Dylan telling me once that sometimes it didn't matter if you were a leader or a follower, it just mattered that you did something.

Recently, I've done nothing.

Leaning down, I kissed Fang's head before slowly sliding out from beneath him. I collected their bottles and put them back in Fang's bag before heading up to the cave with it. I'd pour all of them out later. Then I headed out to gather up the rest of the flock for a game plan.

I'm done waiting for Royce to get back. This ends now.

* * *

"But you can't."

"Heck I can't," I said, crossing my arms. I was so done with being second guessed. Nudge just frowned at me.

"Max, I thought that we all decided to wait for Royce to-"

"To what? Poison our water and infect us all?"

Dylan, who was closest to me, sat a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. We were in the tactics room of the ship, where I knew we could be alone. Gazzy and Total were also there, but they didn't contribute much. Total not talking. My dreams have come true. I think, really, he knew that none of this was his place to argue about. He had Angel and Akila here. There was no need for him to try and stop me from leaving.

"Max, calm down," Dylan mumbled to me. "What happened, huh?"

"Nothing."

"Something with Angel?"

Nudge shook her head. "Ella and I were with her when Max came in all mad and stuff."

"I'm not mad," I told them, frowning. "I'm focused."

"On what, huh?" Dylan tried again to touch me.

"Do it again and I'll punch you," I warned him, making him take a few steps back.

"Max, you reek of alcohol," Nudge said, frowning at me. "Are you drunk?"

I frowned at her. "No."

"Then what's up with you?" Dylan asked, frowning. "I think you are drunk."

"Such a bad example," Total said with a shake of his stupid head.

"Don't make me drop you in the middle of the ocean, dog," I warned, frowning. "I am not drunk."

"Then why do you smell like that?" Nudge asked.

"Why do you know what that smells like?"

"I'm not the one on trial here."

"Says you." I crossed my arms. "I don't drink. I never have. Thanks for your clear support of me though."

"We're just worried about you, Max. What's with this sudden mood change?" Dylan took a step forward again, though he didn't move to touch me at all. "Is it about what we talked about this morning? I'm sure Fang didn't mean what he said."

"What did he say?" Nudge asked. "Huh? Did you guys break up? Oh, Max, that's no reason to drink."

"I don't drink!" I was about done with all of them. "Fang just said that he's been having to take care of me all this time and now he's not going to anymore."

"…That's it?"

"Dylan's the one making it all serious," I defended. "All I was saying is that I'm leader. Alright?"

"Who's saying you're not?" Nudge was clearly worried about me, but I didn't care. She was ticking me off, really. "Max, we just don't want you to be a drunk."

God, I do the right thing and I'm the one being grilled? I held down my sharp tongue…well, mostly. "Look, all I was doing with briefing you guys. You have no say in what I do. I'm going to track down Royce. More than likely, Fang will be coming with me. I was just offering you guys a chance to come, if you want."

"You're going to leave with Angel sick?" Gazzy finally spoke up, looking up at me. We were all standing around, but he was sitting at the table in the room, staring intently at a world map. It was dated, obviously, and still showed the continents in their place before everything got screwed up.

I sighed a little. He and his sister were my only soft spot. "I have to, Gasman."

"No. What if she gets worse while you're gone?"

"And what if she gets worse while I'm here?" I shook my head at him. "If Dr. Royce did cause this, he's the only one to cure it."

"But, Max-"

"There is no but, Gazzy. It's just the way it has to be. I'm sorry that things suck so much right now, but I'm better now. I have to leave. I have to fix things."

"You leaving started things!"

I stared at him for a moment. "There are things in life that you just have to do. This is one of them. I'm sorry."

He stared down at the table, hard. For a second I felt bad for the tone I used, if only because he looked so cute, his face all scrunched up like that. Total, who was on the table, crossed over to the boy and began to lick his face, trying to make him happy again. It didn't work.

"I'm going," Dylan told me. "I don't care if Fang is or Iggy or even Nudge. I'm going."

"I never said you couldn't," I told him. Looking at Nudge, I asked, "Well?"

"I'm staying with Angel. I'm not going to leave her, like some people."

Ooh, I'm really scared. Nudge gave me a glare. I just rolled my eyes before walking out of the room.

* * *

"When did you get to be such an alcoholic?"

"I'm not, that's why I've got a hangover. Be quieter."

Ella sat down next to Iggy. "You know, while you and Fang were passed out, Max decided that she's leaving the island."

"How come? Because we drink?"

"No," she said, shaking her head a little. "To get Royce. She wants Dylan and Fang to go with her."

"Idiot."

"I know, huh?" Ella had found her boyfriend on the beach, where Max had left him. Fang was gone now, probably off to find his own girlfriend. "So…are you gonna go?"

"I dunno. Have I been offered?"

"Probably. You know Max has that need to have every guy in her circle constantly begging to bone her."

Iggy had given Max some consideration in his most…private hours, but knew nothing would ever come of it. Mainly because of Fang, but also because Max was not someone he'd ever want to get involved with. He had seen, figuratively, what she had done to her other two, mind his words, lovers. No way was Iggy ever going to be begging on his knees for a woman like Fang and Dylan seemed fine with doing. Then again, how hot must Max be for this to happen? Man, if he could only-

"Uh, Ig?"

"Hmmm?"

"You zoned out there for a moment."

"Oh, right, sorry. The, uh, hangover."

"Mmm," Ella said, clearly not believing him. "Anyways, though, she's leaving soon. Nudge is staying and so is the Gasman."

"How come?"

"They want to stay with Angel."

He nodded a little. "Makes sense."

"So I think that you should stay too. For Angel."

Iggy shook his head a little bit, sitting up. "I dunno, El, I think that maybe I should take along. If Dylan and Fang start fighting, what's Max gonna do?"

"Probably sleep with both of them."

Iggy frowned at her. "What's up with you and Max?"

"Nothing. I just…I don't know." Ella pushed some sand around with her hand. "Don't you almost feel, like, annoyed with her? She always walks around like she has a stick up her butt as Fang and Dylan drool over her twenty-four seven."

"Jealous much, Ella?"

"I'm not jealous of Max."

"It's probably nature, you being jealous of your hot older sister."

He got elbowed. "How would you know?"

"I can feel it."

"You better not be feeling on Max."

He blushed a little. "I'll feel whatever I want."

"Fine, you do that. I'm going to go tell Fang though."

"What?"

Suddenly, Ella was gone. Iggy listened hard, trying to hear what direction she had run off in, but his head was pounding. Groaning, he just laid out on his back. If Fang was going to kill him, he at least wanted to get a good nap in first.

* * *

I was seething in Fang and my cave when he came flying in. When he landed, he just came closer and laid down in front of me.

"Tired?" I asked to which he nodded slowly. "My poor Fangers."

"Fangers' neck hurts."

"Come here."

Fang sat up, backing himself up to me. I tried to let him sit in between my legs like he had me, but it didn't work out so well. Instead, I got on my knees behind him, my hands on his shoulders.

"This is nice," Fang mumbled as I went to work on his neck.

"Mmhmm."

"Real nice." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to get me to go deeper. I kissed the back of his head. "Don't bite me though."

"A girl doe something one time and you act like you act like it's her new MO."

"All I know is that you've been licking and biting so much recently that I don't know what to expect." Fang rolled his head, trying to pop his neck. "Maybe it's your pent up sexual urges."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

I leaned forward, teasing the skin of his neck with my teeth. Fang tensed up, but relaxed when I pulled away without biting down.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Can't help it sometimes."

"That's why I'm keep you far away from my-"

"Fang! Fang, are you up there?"

Fang and I both got to our feet, going to look down from our cliff. Ella was down there, looking up.

"What?" Fang called back. "Is something wrong with Angel?"

"No," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that Iggy wants to bone Max."

Fang looked over at me, but I just shrugged.

"Uh, cool, I guess. He can get in line though," Fang said before walking back into the cave. I pulled out my wings before flying down to her. Ella, having expected Fang, shrunk back.

"Oh, hey, M-"

"Whatever is going on with Iggy and you, I'm sorry, but leave me and Fang out of it," I told her, frowning. "Just because Iggy's screwing around on you doesn't mean that you can-"

"What do you mean he's screwing around on me?"

"Oh, like you don't know that Iggy's…whatever Iggy's doing." Honestly, I was just recently privy to this information, due to Fang. I was just going out on a limb and assuming that it was public information. "The point is, Ella, leave me and Fang out of your little kid drama."

"What? Like my life is less important than yours?"

"Gee, seeing as I'm the saviour of the world-"

"This is saving the world? Living on an island? Having a zombie inhabit that island?"

I wanted to push her or hit her or something, but I didn't. Instead, I just stared at her for a second, breathing deeply in a vain attempt to calm myself. I was rare to fight with my sister, but when I did, it normally didn't end well.

"Just leave Fang and I alone," I told her simply before turning and running off, taking to the air to get back to the cave where Fang was waiting.

"What was that all about?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"Ella and Iggy's normal stupid drama, I guess." I kissed Fang, but didn't move to rub his shoulders. "You were very well behaved when she accused Iggy of that."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You're becoming less of a hot head."

"Yeah. Maybe I should get some head, huh?"

"And you ruined it." I sat up straighter. "You know, Fang, you get somewhere with me and then you make some sort of off hand comment that turns me off."

"Maybe I need to turn you on even more," Fang suggested. "Come here. Want me to rub your stomach? Legs? Anything?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were still hungover?"

"Nah, just buzzed a little."

"How long after drinking do you get a hangover anyways?"

"I have no idea," Fang said, shrugging a little. "I'd figure a few hours."

I smiled in spite of myself as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Fang, there's something I have to tell you."

"Does it involve sex?"

I pushed his arm off my shoulders. "You said that you have to baby me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Fang said, frowning. "So what? It was just, what, this morning?"

"I've decided that I'm leaving the island."

Fang moved to lay down, wrapping his arms around my middle. His head was behind me, near my butt. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"I know. You and Dylan are coming."

Fang paused. "No."

"Yes, Fang. Me just going alone with you didn't turn out so well last time."

That pissed him off. His arms tightened around me. "I don't want to go with Dylan."

"Then you don't get to come."

"I've been trying to cum for months now."

"Ha ha. I thought we agreed to stop the puns?"

"It's just too easy. Like I wish you were." Fang's breathing started to even out. "I don't wanna go, Max. Send Dylan, Iggy, and Nudge out."

"Oh? You're going to send Nudge out with two guys?"

"I trust Iggy. And Dylan's obsessed with you. He wants nothing to do with Nudge."

"I thought you were obsessed with me and then it turns out-"

"I'd shut up now if I were you."

"Or what?"

"I'm drunk, Max. Anything can happen."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know if I fart right now-"

"You're too hot to fart, Max."

"Compliments will get you nowhere."

Fang breathed out slowly. "Wake me up if you leave the cave."

"Why?"

"I want to follow you."

"How come?"

"I love you."

"You're so cute."

Fang just leaned up, kissing my back. "I know."

* * *

"My eyes hurt."

"Maybe it's because you stay up too late."

Gazzy shrugged. He was trying to say very uninteresting things, if only because that would stop him and Angel from a fight. Right now, everyone else was off doing something cool, but he was stuck here, babysitting his little sister. Gag.

"Maybe," he agreed, sighing. Angel wasn't that thrilled about being around him either.

"Is Max around? Or Iggy? Someone else?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you?"

She shrugged. "I just think that if I turned into a zombie, you couldn't control me."

"Please, I could take you any time, any day, one hand behind my back."

Angel frowned. "If I wasn't sick, I could take you."

"Yeah, well, you are sick, so shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"No-"

"What are you guys doing in here?"

They both frowned as Nudge came into the room. Then, in normal childlike fashion, attempted at the same time to tell their biased opinion on what happened. Nudge finally just told the Gasman to screw off, which solved the problem, short-term style.

"Hey, Ange," Nudge said after all was calm again. She took Gazzy's seat. No matter how much time Nudge spent with Angel, she wasn't Max. She knew better than to try and get into bed. They wouldn't ever be _that_ close.

"Hi," she said, forcing herself to let go of her anger at her brother. He was so mean to her sometimes. The only reason he acted like that was because he knew that Angel could whine to Fang until she got better. He'd never mess with her if Fang was around.

"What's going on?" Angel asked after a moment. "Where's Max?"

"She's, uh, planning."

"Planning? Planning for what?"

"Some sort of mission or quest or something stupid. Whatever she wants to call it."

Angel frowned. "Max is leaving?"

Nudge nodded a little. "Her, Dylan, and Fang. Maybe Iggy too."

"Why though?"

"To find Royce or something." Nudge shook her head. "Let's talk about something else though."

"What?" Angel sat up a little. "I have nothing to talk about expect for what a butt head Gasman is."

Nudge sighed a little bit, rolling her eyes. "You know, Angel, you two are getting older. Maybe you should try, I don't know, actually getting along?"

"Like you and Ella."

"Ella's the one who started it with me, alright? I never did anything to her."

Angel just rolled her eyes. Nudge was so annoying sometimes. She wished that Max would come back and watch her. She was a lot more fun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, Guest, nah, there's no sexual abuse or anything in this story. The only reason I made Fang not have an answer for where she was at was because I coudln't think of a reasonable explanation. Nice theory though. **

Island Time

Chapter 26

"Ground rules for this trip are as follow," I said as I walked back and forth in front of three of my boys. "No drinking, no cursing, no making jokes that you wouldn't make in front of your mother-"

Iggy raised his hand.

"-or ones if you had a mother-"

His hand went down.

"-and definitely no fighting." I looked at my main two boys. "I mean it."

Dylan, who was standing perfectly still with his hands behind his back, raised his hand.

"What?"

"Can we make a rule that you and Fang can't heavily make out while keeping watch?"

Iggy frowned. "That depends. Max, will you be willing to moan?"

Fang's hand came up to hit him in the back of the head. I gave him a look.

"No fighting."

"Just getting it out of my system."

Iggy scratched his probably up and coming bruise. "Gee, Fang, bros before hoes."

"Shut up," my boyfriend said, rolling his eyes heavily. We were leaving in the morning and I was working out any kinks in my little band of mutants. Taking the three most rowdy of my flock was not going to be easy.

"Behave," I told all three of them. "And no, Dylan, Fang and I won't be making out in front of you guys."

"But voyeurism is the foundation of this country!"

"…What country, Ig?"

"I dunno. I guess there aren't any now, huh?" He shook his head. "Kind of feels weird, knowing there's no countries anymore. Where are people going to say their from? Where are our kids gonna-"

"Ig, if you have kids, I'm killing myself."

"You laugh, Max, but you just watch. My kids are going to kick your kids asses."

"Language," I said, frowning. God, did they listen to the rules?

"Just getting it out of my system, eh, Fang?" He turned and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go tell people bye. I'm very popular, as you know, because I am into free love. I don't center myself on certain people-"

"Just get lost," I told him. "And be here, at sunrise tomorrow. If you're not, we will leave without you."

"Double edge sword, Max. I have no problem leaving without you," he called over his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes before looking at Fang and Dylan.

"Can you two behave long enough to find Royce?"

Dylan nodded, but Fang just stared at me.

"Fang?"

He shrugged. "I act on emotion, Max. All humans do. I can't judge my emotions before they come. Neither can Dylan. Though, he's only subhuman anyways."

Dylan frowned, but ignored him. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go now," I told him, watching as he ran off. Then it was just Fang and I, on that same part of beach that he had been drunk on the day before. Walking closer to him, I held out my hands, fingers spread apart. Fang, as always, knew what to do and slipped his in between mine.

"If you start a fight on this trip, I'll cut off your-," I started, though he cut me off.

"Anything to get you to touch it."

"-fingers. I was going to say fingers."

Fang just stared at me before moving to kiss me. I turned my head though.

"What?" He complained.

"I can't kiss something that's so dirty."

"Dirty, ah? Bathe me."

"You're pushing it."

Fang finally just kissed my head, lingering for a long time. Then he pulled his hands away, shaking them once they were free from being interlaced with mine.

"You're a true tease, Max; don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

I made a face, but Fang just came closer again, running a hand down my face.

"See you later, Max. I have things to deal with before I go."

"Don't cause any trouble."

"Me? Trouble?"

And then he was gone. I stayed there, standing on the beach for awhile before walking off too.

* * *

Fang was walking along, headed back to his cave when he was pounced upon from behind. Fang frowned, trying to throw the person off his back, but they were too small for him to reach.

"Tell Fang goodbye."

He stopped fighting when he realized he knew that voice. Oh God. "Rapture, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Have to say bye-bye."

"Well, you did, now let me go."

Rapture kept his arms wrapped around Fang's neck for a moment before releasing him, causing the four year old to fall to the ground. He bounced right back up though, circling Fang so that he was facing him.

"Gonna go save the world, huh?"

Fang shook his head at Rapture, sighing a little bit. "Shouldn't Danny be watching you?"

"Danny 'n' Cali are making up."

"Out you mean?"

Rapture shrugged as Fang began to walk again, trying to keep up with the older boy. "You leave with Max, huh? Fang 'n' Max?"

"Yeah, Rapture."

"Dyl-wen?"

"Yep."

"Ig-gay?"

"That's one way to say his name, sure."

"I miss you."

"No, you won't. You don't even know me, Rapture. Now screw off, alright?" He glanced behind him at the boy. "I have more important things to do than play with you. Scram. I mean it."

Rapture started to whine, but did stop walking, instead just staring at Fang as he walked away. Why didn't Fang like him?

* * *

"I'll miss you, Angel."

"I'll miss you too," she repeated back, though she seemed really down about something. It was nearing her bedtime and I had come to tell her goodnight and goodbye. I would be leaving early in the morning, after all.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she just shook her head. "Come on, it's just us in here. You can tell me."

"I just…what if something goes wrong and Fang doesn't come back? I haven't seen him in a long time."

I sighed a little. "You know that you can't see him. He'll make you sick."

"Yeah, but that's okay, huh? If I don't hurt anyone?"

"We can't be sure that you won't," I told her, stroking her blonde head. Her hair was starting to get too long, but I didn't think that she was well enough to have me cut it. "Besides, when we get back, we'll have a cure and then you and Fang can see each other forever. It won't be that long now."

"But what if something bad happens?"

"It won't," I told her simply.

"You can say that for sure."

"I know that though, Angel."

"How?"

"I just do."

She shook her head at me. "You didn't think last time that you would come back sick, but you did."

"Well, this is this time." I laid my head down on the pillow next to her. "Come on, lay down and go to sleep."

I could tell that she was struggling to stay awake, if only because she knew once she was asleep, I would leave. Still, I just laid there with her, stroking her hair while staring at the darkness. I was scared inside, worried about what would happen while I was gone. With Jamie and them running amuck, no telling with could happen to Angel. Still, I had made a decision and I had to go through with it.

"Max?" Angel whispered after awhile, her eyes closed and breathing even.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't want you to leave." She sounded so small and childish when she said this that I knew it was the truth. She tried to feign the strength that I had, but even I wasn't really that strong.

Kissing her head, I said, "Me neither."

"Then don't."

"Shhh." I moved back a little, but she cuddled into me more. "I'm not going anywhere right now and that's all that matters."

"But what if something happens?"

Sighing a little bit, I reached behind my neck, unsnapping my necklace. Then, moving over her slightly, I put it around her neck, smiling slightly. "There. I'll be with you now, huh?"

"For keeps?"

"No," I told her slowly so that she was sure I meant it. "I'm just letting you hold onto it for me."

"In case you don't come back."

"Angel."

She just giggled and I kissed her head again. Then it was quiet. Going back to stroking her hair, I closed my own eyes, but made sure to stay awake.

By the time I did get Angel to go to sleep, it was way too late for me to even to attempt actually sleeping as I would surely oversleep. So, after assigning Ella duty of watching Angel, I went to go find Fang. It wasn't hard. He was resting in our cave. I did a check of our bags before laying next to him, staring out the cave, waiting for the first hint of the dawn.

Around four in the morning, Fang noticed my presence. Pressing a kiss to the top of my head, he rolled onto his side.

"Hey, Max."

I shifted a little, trying to see over him so that I could still see the sky. "Hi."

Fang kissed me one more time before saying, "Rapture came to tell me goodbye."

Smiling, I said, "I bet you liked that."

"Not really."

"Fang, you know you did. He's your little buddy." I kissed him this time, making sure to spit on his lips a little. It was really to help him out, as he had a tendency to let them get dry and cracked. Fang didn't seem to mind. It was then that he noticed something though.

"Where's your necklace?" He asked with a slight frown. "Did it break?"

"Hmmm?" I ran a hand down my neck, stalling. I wasn't sure how Fang would take me giving it to Angel. "Oh, I just…gave it to someone for awhile."

"Someone? Who?" He moved to kiss my neck. "Why?"

"Angel," I mumbled, staring passed him still. "Mmm, stop."

"Never." He started to suck at my neck, which made me push him away. "What?"

"I don't like leaving marks."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Why'd you give Angel your necklace anyways?"

"Just so that she can keep it while I'm gone. It's still mine. Like you."

"Cute, Max. No, really." He went back to my neck, but didn't bite or suck at it. "You know what I want?"

"Besides a bike?"

"Pizza. I want a slice of pizza."

"Mmm," I whispered, nodding. "Or a burger."

"Fries."

"Ice cream," we both said at the same time. Then Fang smiled.

"Bet you want a hotdog. Remember when you were obsessed with them when we were kids? You'd eat 'em cold if you had to."

"What about you? When we first moved into the E-Shaped house and you discovered ketchup, you put it on everything."

"Man, I love me some ketchup."

"More than me."

Fang kissed me. "Way more."

We laid around until we had to get up. Then we went to meet the other boys on the beach. Ella was there, looking sleeping, my mother next to her. Last time I left, neither of them had been there to see me off and that must have ate away at them, what with my supposed death.

"Where's Nudge?" I asked, but Ella told me that she was with Angel. We exchanged hugs though the contempt was still there. Then she and Iggy had to kiss even though he'd probably kissed more girls this week than Fang and I would in a life time, combined.

"Bye, Ella," Dylan told her, keeping his distance. He and my sister didn't have much interaction and even less after he finally figured out that she had a crush on him, which led to Fang and my fight that time. She just nodded at him.

"I guess the Gasman's asleep," Fang said.

"I told him goodbye already," I said. "For the both of us."

Fang just shook his head as Dr. Martinez told Iggy and Dylan bye. She hugged both of them, whispering something in Iggy's ear that no doubt was about Ella. He just nodded a little, as if agreeing. I leaned back against Fang as we waited. When Mom got to us, she just patted Fang on the shoulder, which was really risky on its own.

"Goodbye, Max," she said, pulling me into her arms. I kept down my smile. I'm a freaking leader of the world. Smiling from this is just embarrassing. "Come back well this time."

"I'll try," I said, staring at Iggy and Dylan over her shoulder. At least the two of them get along. As I pulled away from her, I saw someone else running down the beach towards us. Fang frowned, clearly fearful about it being Rapture. It wasn't though.

"Max, guys, wait!" Gazzy came rushing over, running into me. I fell back, him landing in my lap. "Sorry! I just didn't want you guys to leave without me."

The others, save Fang, laughed at that, but I just patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Gasman. Really. Can you, uh, move though so I can get up?" I sat up more, which was a mistake. He blushed as my breasts came too close to his face. Oh God. How deprived is this kid? He stumbled back and I jumped up, ignoring Iggy's questions as Fang and Dylan both started laughing.

"Here, Gasman, get up," I said, leaning down to give him my hand. I'm glad I don't wear low-cut shirts… He did so, but quickly rushed to Iggy, giving him a hug goodbye. Dylan was next and Fang gave him some sort of handshake thing, which was nice of him.

"I guess you should be taking off now," my mom said, looking off. She always gets sad when I leave. I smiled a little at her emotion, if only because barely anyone else seemed to care when I took off.

"You'll take care of Angel, huh?"

She nodded at me. "Yes. Goodbye, guys."

I hugged her one more time before we all ran off, me taking to the air first, Fang right behind.

"You haven't flown solo for long distances in awhile," he called over to me and Dylan and Iggy got behind us. "If you need me to carry you, just say the word."

Yeah, like I was going to give him a chance to claim he babies me. I just nodded though, not wanting to fight with him on it. Dylan flew closer, coming up on my left side.

"So…how long do you think we'll be flying for?" He asked as Iggy called out for someone. Fang slowed down, flying next to him now, apparently fine with me talking to Dylan. So long as he can see, I'm sure.

"I dunno. Probably a few hours." I smiled over at him. "Don't tell me you're already bored."

"Me? Bored? Nah." One of his wings brushed mine. "Not here with you."

I glanced behind us, but Fang was still talking to Iggy about something. Thank God…

"Don't try anything funny on this trip, Dylan," I hissed at him. "I'm serious. I invited you to come as a friend."

"A son."

"Exactly. So act like one."

"Whatever you say…Mom."

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

When we landed for lunch, my wings were killing me. It had been so long since I had to actually use them for more than just short distances that I was starting to wish that my pride wasn't so big and I could take Fang up on his offer to carry me. I knew he would if I asked, but I refused to allow myself to. I was just hoping that they felt better after lunch.

"I'll go kill something," Fang told me, pulling out his pocket knife the second we landed. "Ig, you go look for fruit with Max."

"I'll go with Fang," Dylan said, but I could tell by the look in Fang's eyes that he wasn't pleased with that. Still, trying to make it work just for me, he agreed. Fang's so sweet when he tries.

Iggy and my job was the easiest, but I allowed Fang to give directions just that once, if only because I didn't really like killing animals. I'm no bleed heart animal loving freak or anything, but it's just so sad… Man I'm turning into a girl big time…

"So how did I get so lucky?"

"Huh?"

Iggy and I were walking around, gathering fruit, when he just posed this question on me.

"How did I get lucky enough to come on the drama event of the millennium?"

"What do you mean, Ig?" I asked, frowning as he almost ran into a branch. I tried to take his hand, but he waved me off. "Huh?"

"You have lover number one and lover number two on a little journey with you and were going to go just the three of you? I mean, Max, from what I've heard, you're pretty much a prude-"

"Hey-"

"-but this will surely cure that status. I mean, we don't have a lot of clothes since we fled the other island. When do we get to see you in your skivvies?"

"My whatties?"

"Undies, Max."

I made a face. "You don't."

"Oh, come on. I can see it now." He changed his voice. "'Oh Dylan, oh Fang, I dropped my bag in the ocean. Whatever shall I wear while we wash these clothes? Oh, I know. Nothing!'"

I didn't speak for a moment.

"What, Max?"

"Take my silence as a sign that I am not amused."

"Well, I am and that's all that matters."

Huffing a little, I started to lead him back towards base. "FYI, Iggy, I'm not getting naked in front of any of you on this trip, so keep dreaming."

"Please, Max, if you were in my dreams, it would be a nightmare."

"Oh, you really don't know?"

He frowned, this time actually running into a branch. I rolled my eyes.

"Know what?"

"Ella came and told Fang all about your little wet dreams about me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They are not wet, rather just not dry. Unless that's the way you like it."

Again, I stayed silent. Iggy sighed a little bit.

"I guess I'm getting told on to Fang?"

"Yep."

"Oh goody."

The other boys weren't back yet when we got there, so Iggy and I went ahead and began to gather firewood for them. When Fang got back, he gave me a quick kiss of thanks, but kept his nasty hands off me because he knew that his hands were all bloody.

"I'll skin them," Fang offered and no one else stepped up to do it with him. Dylan and I built the fire while Iggy chopped up fruit. All of us working together. Wow. I give it three days. Tops.

"Fang, mine's burnt," Iggy complained a few minutes later as he bit into his bunny. "No fair. I bet Max's is perfect. To go with the Kool-Aid, eh?"

Fang stared intently at his own food before glancing at me. "Yours is fine?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's all that matters." He went back to his own food while Dylan shook his head.

After lunch, we put out the fire before resting for a little while. I laid down on the beach, my wings open, going in and out of sleep. Fang sat near my head, cleaning his knife while randomly stroking my hair. It reminded me of Angel and me last night, just in reverse.

"When are we leaving?" Iggy asked about an hour later. At that point, I was nearing a deep sleep, so Fang answered for me.

"When Max feels like it. Why? You ain't got nothing better do."

"Chill, I was just asking." I heard him walk closer and sit down. Fang stopped messing with my hair, apparently not liking Iggy so close.

"I heard that you wanted to bone Max."

Dylan, where ever he was, let out a loud groan. This was probably killing him. I'm pretty sure that he thinks he should be the only one to ever want me. Gag. Though, apparently, Dylan's not lusting after me like Iggy and Fang, or so he says. Then again, he is only technically three, so I guess sex wouldn't appeal to him too greatly. I wonder if he's like Gazzy and… No! Can't think about that when I'm about to sleep. Bad, Max, bad. That brings on horrible dreams, you know.

"Not bone, really, just feel up. And it was said out of jest. Ella takes things too seriously."

"Jest or not, keep your blind hands to yourself, Iggy."

"Actually, Fangers-"

"Don't you ruin-"

"-my eyes are blind, but my fingers? Far from it. Ask Nadia. Ask Kelly. Ask Trustie. Ask N-"

"If you say-"

"Nikki. I was saying Nikki, freak."

I groaned, trying to get them all the just shut up. Fang went back to stroking my head. I smiled against the sand, wishing that we were alone so that we could cuddle.

"You know, Fang, I've finally cracked the code. Listen up, Dyl, you'll wanna hear this."

"Hear what?"

"My amateur sleuthing deduction skills."

"Gee, Ig, make it wordier," Fang mumbled to me.

"The word 'Fang' combined with the word 'fingers' gives you what, Dylan?" Iggy asked.

"Un…fing-ga-ng?"

"No. Fangers. Max is referring to what you guys do. You sly dog you, Fang. Tricking little old me into thinking you had no experience-"

"Okay, I'm up," I said, pushing off the ground. "Let's go. And do not forget, sleeping or not, I am here. This is not a guys trip. No farting, no burping, and no sex talks. Alright?"

"Why, Max, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Iggy," I warned, pulling my wings so that I could go get my backpack. "I'm serious. Next person to do one of the banned things is going to get…some sort of punishment, I just haven't decided yet."

Fang came up behind me, whispering in my ear, "If you don't feel like flying-"

"I'm fine," I told him, glancing up at him. "Why? Do you not? You want me to carry you, Fang?"

Ignoring me, he snatched my bag from his hand. "At least let me take this for you."

"No," I said, trying to get it back, but he held it above my head. I frowned before shoving him slightly. It didn't make him fall, but it pissed Fang off, like I knew it would.

"Damn it, Max, I was just playing and trying to be helpful." He threw my bag at me, now angry with me.

"I was playing too. Don't get your pride hurt every five seconds, you drama queen." I shrugged my bag on before walking back over to the other two boys. "Alright, come on now, guys. We're leaving."

I let them both fly off first, leaving me and Fang on the island. I turned to face him, sighing a little bit.

"Fang, I'm leader. I'll look weak in front of the other two if you do extra stuff for me."

"I'm your boyfriend," Fang told me, his voice honest. I could tell that he really thought that he had done nothing wrong, which really, he hadn't. Fang liked doing things for me, but I couldn't look like Fang was the one in charge. Not with Dylan and Iggy around. Being leader was very important to me, even more important than my relationship…maybe.

"And? You're still under me," I told him.

Fang stepped up to me, staring hard down. I could see some sort of stain on his chin from eating earlier, but I didn't lick it, if only because that would be way too awkward right now. "I'm under you?"

"Guys, are you coming?" Dylan called from the air where he and Iggy were hovering.

Leaning up, I gave Fang a kiss on the lips. "Yes, you are."

He shook his head. "That's against the rules, Max."

"So punish me." I turned, running off. Fang watched me take off before following.


	27. Chapter 27

Island Time

Chapter 27

"Hey, Max, get up. Your watch."

I unclosed my eyes slowly to find Dylan staring at me. "Okay. Thanks."

After he laid down, I sat up, moving closer to Fang. I was hoping that he was actually awake and would be willing to talk to me, if not all out trade watch times with me, but he wasn't. I'm sure I could wake him up and he would do it, but I fought the urge.

After about an hour though, Fang did get up. He had to pee. When he came back though, he didn't lay down, rather sat next to me.

"Last watch sucks," I told him, but Fang just shook his head.

"Not as bad as second to last. Not only do you get waken up once, but then you do a second time when it's time to go. That one sucks."

"You're lucky, getting first watch."

Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I know, huh? That's why I took it and made sure you got last."

"Why?"

"So that I could sleep and then spend the last shift hanging out with you."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"It's 'cause I'm in love with you. Are you in love with me again yet?"

"Mmmm…maybe."

"Maybe?" Fang shook his head slightly, as if disapprovingly. "Of course you love me, Max."

"That's not being disputed. It's the in love part."

"Well, you're that too."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm in love with you. How could someone not be in love with the person that's in love with them?"

I stared at Dylan, making Fang frown.

"He's not in love with you. Or at least not really. He's just programmed to be that way. It don't count."

"It doesn't count," I corrected. Fang nodded.

"Exactly."

"No, I was…never mind." I leaned heavily against him. "Hey, Fang?"

"What?"

I breathed deeply, loving the smell of him. "Nothing. Never mind."

Feeling his lips on my head, I held still, not wanting him to move. Fang stayed like that for a second longer than he should have, apparently sensing my need. Then I sat up a little bit and he moved away from me slightly. We couldn't let things go too far here, keeping watch.

"If we were normal, what would you want to be when you grew up?"

Fang didn't even look at me. In a bored tone, he said, "Married to you."

"No, idiot," I said, frowning. "I'm not asking for one of those stupid girl reasons. I really wanted to know."

"Oh." Fang opened his wings a little, stretching. "I don't know. Being a baseball player would have been cool. Or a racecar driver. Or-"

"And Dylan's the three year old?"

"Ha ha, Max." He kicked some dirt at the fire. "What would you have been?"

"I don't know. I always liked the idea of, you know, being smart."

"You are smart."

"I mean real smart, not…survival smart. Book smart. Like…college smart." I pulled my knees to my chest, sighing a little bit. "I wouldn't want to be some stupid girl that never went anywhere 'cause she got hung up on some boy or had a baby or something."

"So what do you call me?"

"My greatest failure."

"Oh, you're so asking for it."

I smiled over at him. "Shhh. The boys are sleeping."

Fang wrapped an arm around my neck, squeezing a little. "Being a professional wrestler would have been cool."

"Seven now, are you?"

"Yep," he agreed, rubbing his face in my neck. "Maybe you could have been a lawyer. You were a damn good judge."

"Language and no, I wasn't."

"You were hot."

"And?"

"That's all women are good for."

I elbowed him hard, making Fang let go of me. "Yeah, you are definitely my greatest failure."

Rubbing where I had hit him, Fang shook his head slightly. "I don't care what you do to me. You're still hot. Smoking."

"Shut up." I moved closer to him. "Anyways, let's keep talking."

"'bout what?"

"What we would have done, if we were normal."

"I don't know." Fang absently pulled out his pocket knife, flipping it around in his hand. "I guess, if I was with you, I'd have probably had to stay behind when you went to college. Been a mechanic or something stupid."

"Why can't you go to college with me?"

"I wasn't smart enough, I didn't have enough money, and I hate school."

"Fang, this is the dream you. You can be smart."

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't wanna be."

"Then what will you do while I'm gone?"

"I think that I knocked you up freshman year and senior year, so I still have our two kids to deal with."

"You did not knock me up."

"After forcing you to not get an abortion, you settled with just denying our babies existences to anyone who asked." Fang shook his head at me. "You shit mother."

"Shut up. That is not our life."

"I think it is."

"Think again."

"Fine." Fang stared up at the sky. "Okay. While you were away at college, I met a girl I really liked. We hooked up, I told you, and broke it off with you."

"What?"

"I mean, Max, you should see her. Her hot is on a different galaxy from you."

I knew that I could just yell at him, but I decided to play along. "Oh, is it?"

"Yep."

"Well, other guys thought so too. That's why you now have crabs thanks to her."

"Ew!"

"Yep." I stared hard at him. "You come up to college and want me to take you back."

"Yeah. I mean, the chick had crabs."

"But I don't."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Fang shook his head. "That's fine. While you were in class, your roommate let me in. We talked. Then I fucked her on your bed."

"Language."

"Who cares? I'm screwing your roommate. On your bed. I'll use whatever language I want."

I glared at him. "Fine. I walk in, see this, and stab you."

"Stab me? Ha. I pull out my gun and shoot you. In the face. Now you're dead."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Fang shook his head. "I feel so bad that I shoot myself. That's how much I loved you. Romeo and Juliet."

I frowned. "I never read that, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't screwing her roommate."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"So would you, because I'm certain that never happened."

Fang just shook his head slightly. "Anyways, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Me and Iggy sometimes talk about what we miss the most about our old life. Like food and music and stuff."

"I don't miss any of it."

"Really?" Fang seemed shocked. "Nothing at all?"

"I mean, I do, I guess, but I like it here better."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, I guess. I just like knowing that we're all right there, together. That I can control things." I saw his expression and added, "I mean, I could. Now, yeah, things are getting complicated again, but at least they're gonna get better."

"You don't know that."

"I do though," I said. "I know everything, Fang."

"Do you now?" He kissed my neck. "Wanna know what I know?"

"What?"

"I know that I'm finding it harder to control myself, the longer we talk."

"Control yourself from doing what?"

"This." Fang moved around so that he could kiss me on the mouth, his hands coming up to cup my face. I smiled, but tried to pull back. That ticked Fang off, making his hold tighten.

"I thought we all agreed that you wouldn't do that?"

Fang finally let me go. "Shut up, Dylan. God. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Down boys," I said, moving away from Fang again. "He's right anyways, Fang. I wouldn't want to see Iggy and Dylan making out."

"For more than one reason," Fang said, but that just got him elbowed. "What?"

"Behave for once."

"I always behave." Fang jumped up. "Gotta pee."

"Again?"

"Who are you to judge my bathroom habits?"

"Gee, your girlfriend?"

He just patted my head before walking off. Dylan rolled over to face me, but I shook my head, not wanting him to wake up Iggy too.

"Just go back to sleep," I told him. "Sorry we woke you."

"Just glad you kept your shirt on."

"Dylan."

He turned over again, falling silent as I waited for Fang. He took awhile to get back.

"Pooping?" I asked, jokingly. Fang shook his head no and I left it at that. Laying down next to me, he wrapped on arm around my middle before laying his head behind me.

"You're gonna sleep for thirty minutes?"

"Not sleep. Just rest." He leaned up, kissing my back. "Shhh."

I let my boys sleep for as long as possible before waking them all up to leave. Iggy complained enough that I allowed them to go collect some fruit to eat before we took off. We were headed back to that house that Royce kept us in, so I wasn't exactly sure how that would work with Iggy. Fang and I could tackle almost any distance and Dylan can attempt, but Iggy wasn't nearly as strong as us, distance wise. Dylan and Iggy had poured over what little correct maps of the land we had, looking for any small land masses for us to rest on. We had about two hours of flying till our next one, so I made sure they all had peed and gotten drinks before we took off.

"This is so much fun," Dylan said about an hour and a half into it. Iggy just groaned while Fang and I exchanged looks. "I mean, all of us hanging out together and stuff. We still have weeks to go before we head back. This is amazing."

"I guess so," I told him, coasting along near him. Fang was on the other side of me, but hadn't been very talkative, which wasn't unusual, but hey. "If you're with your friends."

"We're friends, huh? And me and Iggy get along."

Fang flew closer to Iggy, not minding being kept off the friend list. Dylan's wing brushed against mine, but this time I honestly think it was an accident. He was still new to this flying thing.

"When you put it like that, sure," I agreed, smiling at him. "You know, Dyl, when we find Dr. Royce, I'm going to need your help with something."

"Anything."

"Fang's gonna try to kill him or hurt him. I need him to figure out how to cure Angel. You have to help me keep Fang under control."

"Well, sure," he said, nodding. "But what exactly makes you think that Fang's gonna attack him?"

"He made me and Angel sick. Fang's gonna want to slaughter Dr. Royce." I glanced over at my boyfriend, who was listening to Iggy talk about something. "He's sweet, doing stuff like that, but he's really only going to cause more trouble than good. Fang acts on his anger too harshly."

"I've noticed."

* * *

The week passed quickly. We were progressing much slower than we had when Dylan and I were running this route backwards, but that also could be due to the fact that we had to keep stopping for Iggy. Not to mention that we were kind of lost.

"I thought you fucking said that you knew where we were going?"

"Okay, number one, I thought Max said no cursing?"

I really thought Dylan's head was coming off as Fang advanced on him, getting into the other boy's face.

"Stop it," I told them, coming to separate them. This was easier said than done because Dylan, too, started bucking up. "I said to cut it out! God, Fang, I got us lost too, okay? Fighting about it isn't going to change anything, alright? So just shut up and leave Dylan alone."

Fang stared hard at him for a minute before letting me push him back. "You're lucky, Dylan. Thanks Max for your ass."

"Please. I could have taken you right after you came back and I could take you now. What? You think a year's changed anything? It hasn't." Dylan spit on the ground. "Come on, Fang, you're not gonna let your girl make you any less of a man, are you?"

"Stop it," I hissed at Dylan. "I mean it. And Iggy, would you help out?"

He was sitting on the ground, cutting something up. "I came along as the chef, Max. Not that babysitter. You're the one that dragged both of them along. You think that I'm gonna help clean up another one of your genius plans? Ha. Do it yourself."

I looked at Fang, who was still bucked to fight. "Fang, calm down. It's not that serious, alright? We're not lost, necessarily. And how do we even know that Dr. Royce is still there? Huh? Iggy's right, this was a dumb idea. My idea. Not Dylan's. So just leave him alone."

Fang finally looked at me, staring into my eyes for a moment. Then he turned and walked off, leaving the three of us alone in the clearing. This had all started when we landed and Fang wanted to know how much further to the next stop. It was then that Dylan informed him that he wasn't completely sure where we were and was a little confused on his direction. Then Fang went off, like the little drama queen he was, making a big deal out of nothing. I honestly think that he's just overly tired, but don't let me say anything, oh no. Sigh. Boys are so annoying.

"So…fruit anyone?" Iggy held up what he had, offering it to us. I shook my head at both of them.

"You leave Fang alone, Dylan," I said, staring at him. "And I am not his 'girl' the way you said, alright? I don't make him do anything. And you touch Fang, you're so dead. I'll kill you myself."

"Because that's all Fang needs, you fighting his battles," Iggy mumbled as I turned, headed to go find Fang. It wasn't hard. I just followed the trail of punched trees. Why do guys punch walls when they're angry? The poor walls, it's not their fault. Well, in this case, trees, but still.

"Your hand's bloody," I said as I came upon Fang. He was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. "Is it from hitting those threes? You left marks in them. You know that? I should report you to the eco freaks."

"Shut up, Max."

I sighed, coming to sit down next to him. It was then that I noticed his knuckles weren't the only thing bleeding.

"What have you done?" I snatched the pocket knife out of his hand, frowning. "Fang-"

"It slipped."

"And cut into your wrist?" I grabbed it, frowning. "God, you are a little freak!"

He snatched his arm back. "It doesn't even hurt, so shut the fuck up."

"Oh, I'll make it hurt, you keep cursing at me." I shook my head. "God, look at you. You did that on purpose."

"No, I freaking didn't," he said, shoving me away when I tried to touch him. "Just leave me alone, Max."

"What's even the problem today, huh? Huh? You just started yelling at Dylan for no reason-"

"Curing Angel is hanging in the balance and that idiot doesn't even know how to get to-"

"Neither do I, Fang."

"This isn't your fault though, Max."

"And it's not Dylan's either." I was refusing to look at his wrist, which had too many cuts on it for the knife to have 'slipped'. "And I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about if you're okay or not."

"I'm fine."

"Then what's with your wrist, huh?" I braved a look, immediately wishing I hadn't. "Normal people don't do that."

"News flash, Max, the normal people are dead. D-E-A-D."

"I know how to spell, thank you." I sat up a little straighter. "It's not norm…right for you to be cutting yourself though."

"And I'm not. I was flipping the knife and it slipped." He saw me looked and added, "A couple of times."

"Then what, Fang? What if I did that? Huh? Then would you just think that it was nothing?"

"If you were doing it on accident, yeah."

"And what if I wasn't?"

"Look, Max, you need to learn to just mind your own business."

"You are my business."

He jumped up. "Go back to Iggy and shit face so that I can think."

"No. We're leaving."

"Leaving for where? Damn boy wonder has no idea where we are!"

"Just come on."

"No."

"I mean it, Fang."

He took a deep breath before pocketing his knife and following me. When we got back to the clearing, Iggy was eating and Dylan was sitting on the ground, staring angrily at the closest map to the world we had.

"It has to be here," he was saying to Iggy who looked like he couldn't care less. "If we're where I think we are and there's no way that we're not."

I came closer to him; though it was really to just get to his bag. He had the med stuff and I wanted to clean out Fang's wounds. I figured that he would act like Gazzy when I tried to clean him up, but hey, why would I ever let them get an infection in their cuts if I had the stuff to deal with it? It just made no sense.

"Maybe we should stay along the coast," I suggested.

"His house was in land, Max. Remember?"

"I know that," I said, frowning at him. "Those other scientists though, they freaking were on a ship, right? If they were coming back to him, they had to have left it on some coast. If we see it, at least we'll know that we're somewhat close, huh?"

"I guess so," Dylan agreed, scratching the back of his hand. He let me get what I needed from his bag before putting the map back, not even wondering why Fang's arm was bleeding so profusely. Going over to him, I ignored his protests as I tended to his wounds. I might not be Fang's girl like Dylan put it, but Fang was one of my boys. He knew better than to put up too much of a fight.

"Let's go then," I said when we were finished. Iggy got up slowly, clearly no longer thrilled about having to be around the three of us.

Once in the air, everyone kept to themselves, which I appreciated. I mean, God, I didn't want them fighting while we were flying. I think that once we find this ship, if we find it, then things will get better. Fang's just stressed, that's all. I got caught looking at him once, but I just looked away, not wanting to deal with him. I know that the others told me that he was cutting himself, but it a lot different when you see it for yourself.

"There's a ship," Dylan called, bringing me out of my day dream. I frowned.

"That doesn't look like one of ours."

"Looks empty though," he said, angling his wings to land. "Might as well check it out, huh? And if it is just people, at least they might be able to help us."

"Dylan, we can't just land on someone else's ship," I protested, but he was already headed down. Iggy shrugged, doing the same, Dylan calling out directions to him. I looked over at Fang, staring at him for a moment, now not caring if he caught me or not. Besides, Fang sneaks peeks at me all the time.

"You think you're ready for this?" I asked, nodding at his arm. Fang glanced down at his now covered wounds, sighing a little bit. I honestly don't think that Fang sees what he does as harming himself. He probably really believes that it's just accidents. Still, accidents or not, it's not healthy.

"Yeah," Fang said, also headed down. "I think I am."


	28. Chapter 28

Island Time

Chapter 28

The ship was deadly silent when we landed. Dylan leading the way, we surveyed the deck, but found no one. After that, we went into the first door we saw. Still, we found no one. So, in normal stupid white people fashion, Iggy and Dylan decided to split up.

"This never turns out good in movies," I mumbled to Fang. "The white people always decide to split up and then something bad happens. Right?"

He was still in his bad mood and ignored me. We went through another door, but once again, no one was there. Fang and I riffled through some dresser drawers that were in the room and looked under the bed, but there was nothing around.

"Hehe."

Fang glanced over at me. "What?"

"There's cash in this drawer," I said, pulling it out. "What a waste now, huh?"

Fang shrugged. "Kind of funny, money being useless now."

"Yeah, I guess so." I pulled out some papers from a desk drawer. After reading over them, I found that they held no bearing on anything. I put them back before looking back at Fang.

"You find anything interesting?"

He shook his head a little. "No. You?"

"Just some random papers." I sighed a little bit. "I don't think this ship has anything to do with the whitecoats."

Shrugging slightly, he said, "At least it's something to do besides flying."

"I guess so." I shifted in my hoodie a little. It was so cold here, but Fang's hoodie was doing its best to keep me warm. The only problem was that it was so big on me that it wasn't doing its job that well. Still, I couldn't complain as Fang had no jacket to keep him warm. Only me. Hehe. …Yeah, I've spent too much time with my sister and Nudge.

"Come on," Fang said, coming closer and putting his hand on my back. My wings fluttered a little at his touch, making me smile a little. "Let's look in another room, huh?"

"Yeah, sure."

Fang kissed my head as we left the room. "I'm sorry if I freaked you earlier."

"You did. I'd appreciate it if you stopped cutting yourself."

"I'm n-"

The ending of Fang's sentence, though predictable, was cut off by someone screeching somewhere on the ship. I frowned.

"That sounded like Dylan."

Fang sighed. "Come on. Let's go."

Running down the halls, was listened for another scream and were rewarded when Iggy this time let out a yell.

"Max," I heard him call. "Fang! We could use some- Nah!"

When we got to them, Dylan was leaning against a wall, Iggy nowhere to be found.

"Where's Iggy?" Fang demanded, clearly not caring about the fact that Dylan was bleeding from his arm. It looked like he was in immense pain. I got down on the ground next to him, but he shook his head.

"You have to go," he told me through clenched teeth. "I told Iggy to leave me. You have to."

There was a banging on the door next to Dylan and then it burst open. The only way I can think to describe what I saw was that they were…well, in Gazzy's terms, a zed. They weren't green or anything, but their skin was tinted to an extent and they were drooling, all of them.

"Th-Th-The scientists," I said as Fang helped pull me up. "They-They-"

"So you've returned."

I turned to my left as the 'zombies' began crawling out of the room. Dr. Royce stood there, his little boy toy Jacob standing next to him. He had this mad smile on his face, as if my look of horror excited him.

"What's wrong with them? What's wrong with you?" I asked.

The zombies/scientists were clawing their way out of the room. There had to be at least twenty of them, all tinted and spit covered. Their eyes looked dead and dull, as if they were no longer alive. Angel was bad, but she was nowhere near this bad. They stunk and there were places on their face where their skin seemed to be falling, nearly rotting off. It made me sick to look at.

"They're experiments, Max. Just like you. Now that I have the magical disease to turn anyone I want into a, what would you call it, zombie, I control the world."

"You're crazy." I took a step back as the zeds moved closer. Angel had had the ability to move fast, but apparently this batch did not, as they were moving a tortoise like speed. How anyone will be caught by one of them, I'll never know. Oh, yeah, Dylan.

"You're friend got bit, huh? He needs my help, huh? Ha!" Royce laughed at us. Laughed. "He'll soon be infected too. You know that though, don't you, Dylan? Or at least you've assumed."

"Fang got bit by Angel. He's fine," I said as Fang grabbed my arm, holding me in place. He was afraid that I would advance on Royce, but there was no way that was happening, what with the zeds in between us.

"Of course Fang is. He's immune to what Angel has. Angel was my first batch. This is my eighth. Even he's not safe now. Test it, Fang. Go on."

"You come near me, you freak, and I'll rip your head off," Fang threatened.

"And never find a cure for Angel?"

"Oh, I'll cure Angel." Fang started to walk away. "Come on, Max."

"What about Dylan?"

"He'll be a zombie soon," Royce threatened. Fang took a deep breath.

"Yeah, well, family doesn't leave family behind." He got on his knees, lifting the other hurt teen into his arms. Slowly backing away, he watched as the zombies came near us, still at their slow speed. Royce stayed where he was, not advancing on us in the slightest.

"You'll be back," the whitecoat called after us. "You're safer here than out there."

"Go fuck yourself," Fang yelled back to him.

When Fang got to the deck area, he took off running, taking to the air quickly. I followed.

"Where's Iggy?" I wondered as Fang headed inland.

"Probably somewhere in the forest," he said as Dylan, more than likely, went into shock from his wound. "They bit him deep, Max."

"He has more than one bite?"

"Yeah."

Dylan moaned loudly. "We opened the door and they just…God, it hurts so bad."

Fang shifted the other guy in his arms, clearly uncomfortable with holding him.

"Can we land?"

"I don't think Dr. Royce was following us, so sure," I said, angling my wings down to do so. The second we were on the ground, Fang sat Dylan down, though he did it softer than I had expected.

"Iggy," Fang called out. "Ig!"

"Shhh, we'll get him later," I said, getting on the ground with Dylan. "We should clean his wounds."

"No," Fang said, setting his bag on the ground. "This thing, this disease, it probably works by spreading through his system."

"And?"

Dylan took in a sharp intake of breath. "Y-You'll be gentle, huh, Fang?"

"As much so as I can."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"C-Can I have some of your alcohol?"

Fang nodded as he got on his knees in front of his pack. He pulled out a bottle, holding it out for me to give it to him. "As much as you need."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as Fang pulled a bigger knife out than his pocket knife. This one was clearly for fighting. When had he got that? Then again, I didn't seem to know where he got any of his stuff. Probably when they were staying on that ship, before they got to the new island.

"I have to stop the infection before it gets to the rest of his body," Fang said as Iggy landed randomly near us. I looked over at him, but he just sat down on the ground.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The things that bit Dylan infected him. He'll go zombie if I don't take care of it," Fang said as I gave Dylan the bottle of liquor.

"Oh, so you're going to-"

"Yeah."

"What?" I asked, now fed up. Dylan needed me to hold the bottle to his lips, which I did, still unsure about Fang's motives. "What are you going to do?"

Fang sighed a little bit, coming closer to us. Dylan chocked a little bit on the whiskey I was giving him. I glanced at the bottle and saw that it was Locke's, whatever that is.

"It's Irish whiskey, so it'll get you good and drunk," Fang whispered to him. "It burns, huh? You've never drank before, have you?"

I removed the bottle from Dylan's lips. I could tell that it didn't taste good to him, whatever it was. Just the smell of it was making me nauseous.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as Fang made Dylan lay his hand on the ground.

"I told you," Fang said, readying the knife in the air above Dylan's arm. "We have to stop the infection.

"Be quick," Dylan mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Oh my God, no, Fang."

"One," he looked at Dylan, who seemed to be praying under his breath. "Two." Iggy closed his sightless eyes, making some sort of nose in the back of his throat. "Three." Fang started right at me as he brought the knife down hard.

"Oh God!" It didn't go all the way through. The bone was there, after all. Dylan's screaming made me turn my head and vomit. Fang still stared at me as he brought the knife down again. I couldn't watch, but I heard Fang count down again, for Dylan's benefit, I'm sure, but also his own. As much as he hated Dylan, he didn't hate him this much.

* * *

The night was bad. We had to use all of our extra clothes to wrap Dylan's wound. You can't blackout the first time that you get drunk, or so Fang says though Iggy countered that you can. It didn't matter as Dylan did eventually fall into a drunken sleep. I sat with his head in my lap, stroking his hair.

"Even after this, we have no idea if he'll survive. Blood loss and this diseases could take him out." Iggy shook his head. "It's a shame, ain't it?"

Fang looked off. "What a waste."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the tree behind me. I felt Dylan stir a little, but I just kept stroking his head. We had changed location, as to get away from the blood on the ground, but it still reeked of blood all around. I couldn't get that image of Fang hacking at Dylan's wrist out of my mind. It made me sick all over again.

"Hey, Max, baby you need sleep too." Fang came closer, standing above me. "Dylan's alright. We'll watch over him."

I shook my head a little. "I can't, Fang. I don't…I don't want sleep."

"You need to though, Max," Iggy agreed, his stomach growling. We hadn't eaten. None of us could fathom it, what with the reek of blood in the air and those disgusting images of Dylan's severed hand in our minds. I'm sure even Iggy could picture it even though he had not seen it himself.

"What about you guys?"

"We're fine," Fang said as I slipped gently out from under Dylan. "Come lay down near me."

"No," I said, staying near Dylan as Fang walked closer to the fire. "I…The blood…you…I'm fine."

Fang nodded a little as I curled up to face Dylan. Then I saw his bloody stump and turned over, facing the forest. I eventually drifted off, though fitful, it was still sleep, and that had to count for something.

* * *

"His wound will get infected soon. We have to get him back to Dr. Martinez."

Fang instinctively went for his pocket knife to play with it, but then remembered what he had to do to Dylan's hand and thought better of it. Who knew something like harming Dylan would stop him from harming himself?

"How, Iggy? And what about Angel? I still don't have a cure."

"I think that Dylan's wellbeing overrides looking for a cure, don't you?"

Letting out a slow breath, Fang said, "How do you expect us to get him back, Iggy? He outweighs Max. She can't help. Me and you can carry him, sure, but you could hardly make the journey here yourself. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not Superman. I can't carry that boy all the way back."

"Then what, Fang? We can't just let him die. Not after putting him through so much pain."

"We didn't bring any painkillers and he about downed all my whiskey. He's going to be in pain either way. If I get back on the ship, maybe I can find some painkillers for him."

"That's risky, Fang."

"Yeah, well, it's the only shot Dylan has right now. I'll get some more bandages and stuff too."

Iggy shook his head. "All that for him? I thought that you hated Dylan?"

Fang glanced over at his potential rival, which also meant looking at his girlfriend. "I do. But…Max loves him. I can't just let him die."

* * *

I was having a horrid dream, which wasn't surprising, considering what I had just seen done to Dylan. It's nowhere near the worst thing I've seen in my life, but still. Knowing that Dylan's never going to have his left hand again…it's just so…sad.

What woke me up wasn't what I was expecting. It was who I was expecting, but not the reason.

"Max, you have got to get up." Fang was not being tender as he was the night before, his voice panicked and harsh. I immediately opened my eyes, fearing the worse for Dylan. When I turned on my side to check though, he wasn't there. Looking up, I saw him in Fang's arms, still passed out.

"Come on," Iggy yelled. He was in the air, hovering. I sat up slowly, confused. Then I realized that we weren't alone.

"Zombies, Max, zombies. Come on," Fang said, refusing to take to the air until he knew that I was safe. "Come the fuck on."

I jumped up, managing to grab my bag as I took off running, my wings snapping out. There was a swarm of people all around, clearly not the zombies that we had encountered on the ship. They moved fast. One of them snatched at me as I took off into the air, Fang right behind.

"The forest, it must be infested," Fang said, shaking his head. "Royce must have poisoned them or something."

"At least none of them have wings," Iggy offered up as Dylan roused a little.

"There's that," I mumbled, frowning down at our old campsite. It was now infested. I hope no one forgot anything important.

"They must have smelled Dylan's blood," Iggy suggested.

"Maybe they just heard our voices," I offered.

"Who cares?" Fang was staring straight ahead, clearly apathetic to the reason that they swarmed us. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

I didn't correct him on his language this time, if only because, well, he was right.

"What about your plan to go back to the ship?" Iggy asked. "That could still work."

"What plan?" I looked over at my boyfriend, but he still refused to look at me. I think that he was in deep thought or something. I guess… "Iggy?"

"Fang wants to go back onto the ship, find the cure for Angel and get Dylan some painkillers. Then, maybe, he'll make the journey back to the island where your mom can take care of him."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Max," Iggy began his voice soft and morose. "I can do a lot, but I'm not Dr. Martinez. Blood loss and wound upkeep. I can't…I wish…He's still at risk. Not to mention the fact that we might not have stopped the infection. There's still that possibility."

I glanced over at Dylan, who was still asleep. "Well, I think he'll be okay. Don't you? Fang? Iggy?"

Neither of them answered me, but that was just as well. Their opinions didn't matter, nor did they count. I knew that Dylan would be okay and he would. He had to be.

* * *

"Baby, you haven't shown me any love since we found that ship. Come sit with me."

I made a face at Fang. Dylan had just fallen asleep and Iggy was off from us a little, keeping to himself.

"You have got to stop calling me that," I said as I moved to sit down next to him.

"You are though, my baby." He took one of my hands, holding it in his own. "God, Max, I know that I don't get along with Dylan, but that was rough."

"What? Cutting off his-"

"Yeah," Fang said, not letting me finish my sentence. "It was…horrible. The way he was screaming and you were crying…I felt…bad. Like…a monster."

I leaned against him slightly, sighing. "You're not though. And…thank you, for what you did back there."

"When?"

"When you took him off that ship instead of leaving him like Iggy did." I looked over at my blind friend, but he seemed to be resting now. "I know that he was just doing what he had to do to save himself, but you…I love you, Fang. So much."

"Are you in love with me?"

"More than I ever have been."

Fang made me lay down, my head rested on one of his thighs. He stroked my head soothingly, clearly not wanting to bother me much.

"I meant what I said, Max."

"'bout what?" I yawned.

"Dylan. About him being family."

I glanced up at him, not saying anything. Fang wouldn't look at me though, instead choosing to stare off into the trees. He was being very vigilant about listening for another hoard of zeds.

"He's son after all."

I smiled, closing my eyes. "Yep. He is."

* * *

**Short chapter, but it was more plot filled than the past few ones have been, eh? I've been trying to make them longer, but recently I feel like I've kind of hit a slump. When I was doing Eternity, I was pushing around 5,000 a chapter at least. I guess though, this takes more thought and planning than that series did. **


	29. Chapter 29

Island Time

Chapter 29

"You can't, Fang."

"I have to."

"No. I'm going with you."

Fang shook his head a little. "You can't, Max. You have to stay here with Dylan."

"Iggy can stay with Dylan."

"Iggy's blind."

"Uh, Iggy's also right here and would appreciate it if we stopped acting like he isn't," Ig butted in, but we both ignored him.

"And what can I do with Dylan if something happens? I can't carry him."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Fang shook his head. "That's why Iggy's staying."

"Iggy would like a say in something," our blind friend spoke up again, but still he got ignored.

"Then you're going alone, Fang? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

We were currently in yet another different place in the forest, having to constantly stay on the move, as to stay away from the zeds that were around. Dylan was laid out on the ground, strung out on the few pills we had. They did nothing for his pain, but did shut him up. Iggy had them and I think that they were some sort of drug or other contraband that floated around the island. Whatever it was, it had kept him loopy for the past hour and a half, so none of us were complaining.

Fang, who was standing in front of me, shook his head a little. "Max, if I get on that ship and get hurt, every single one of us know that you wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't leave Iggy, you wouldn't leave Dylan, you wouldn't even leave Nadia. You have that issue."

"What issue?"

"That issue that makes you give a damn about everyone. I need you here so if something goes bad for me at least I'll know you're safe."

"If something goes bad for you, we're all dead. Iggy can't carry Dylan back to the island."

Looking off for a moment, Fang told me, "If I don't come back within three days, Iggy knows what to do."

I was so tired of the boys trying to keep things from me. I was freaking Maximum Ride. I'm leader, not them. Heck, they're just my dirty rascals! How freaking dare they have plans and schemes behind me.

"Yeah," Iggy said, nodding solemnly. "I know."

"What?" I asked, frowning as I looked back and forth between them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Fang just shook his head a me a little, moving to kiss me. I turned my head, mad at him. "Max-"

"No. You're being a jerk. Why can't I ever know things?"

Smiling a little, Fang finally just kissed my head. "I love, you alright? If I don't come back, that's all I need you to know."

"You're an idiot, Fang." I was refusing to get too upset, if only because that would make me look even more like a girl. "I should be going instead of you. Then, if I don't come back, at least you can carry Dylan to safety, you and Iggy."

Fang let out a slow breath. "Max, I've done a lot for Dylan these past few days. A lot that when I first met him, I'd have sworn I wouldn't do. And I did it for you. I am not, though, ever going to let you go onto a ship full of zombies just so I can save Dylan's life. Ever."

"How's it any different from you going? Because you're a guy?" I huffed. "Stupid chauvinist."

"No," my boyfriend said slowly, laying his forehead on mine so that he could stare into my eyes. "Because I love you, Max. I don't love me. Not nearly as much."

I frowned at him. "But-"

"No." He kissed me quickly before taking a step back. "Remember the plan, Ig. I love you, Max."

With that, he took off running before taking to the air, leaving us behind. I almost went after him, but then I realized that it was useless. Let Fang go out and hurt himself. See if I care.

* * *

When Fang landed on the ship, it was sundown again, which was what he wanted. No way did he want to be sneaking around in the daylight. Although, entering a zombie infested ship during nightfall did have the makeup for a bad horror flick in which everyone claims they would never do such a thing… Ah, too late now.

One of the issues Fang realized he faced as he stalked the halls of the ship was that he had no idea what door led to where. For all he knew, he could be walking right into one of Dr. Royce's traps. After all, he had foreseen Fang's inevitable return. Oh how it turned his stomach, knowing that Royce had the upper hand. Fang was rare to respect any elder male, but he had thought Royce was an okay dude. Sort of ditzy and possibly a fag, but all around, not so bad. Now he turned out to be evil. Big shocker, given his past with other guys. They almost always stabbed him in the back.

Needless to say, Fang was on edge as he walked around, constantly looking over his shoulder. It was so dark that Fang figured he was in a mostly unused hallway, which could either mean that he wouldn't stumble upon any zombies behind doors or he may run into one of the other seven of the eight batches that Royce spoke about.

Finally deciding to face his fears, Fang went over to one of the doors, putting his ear against it. He listened for any motion inside, but could hear none.

"Now or never," he whispered to himself, wishing that Max was with him. Then he thought better of it. Max always seemed to pick the worst times to need to be saved, like Daphne from Scooby Doo. Fang had played Freddy for her too long. This was about Velma now, er, uh, Angel.

Taking a deep breath, Fang opened the door, ready to find out if he was going to be zed bait or a hero.

* * *

"Ow! Ow, Max! Stop! Stop!"

"Then tell me, Iggy."

"No, please, stop! My nipple!"

"Tell me, Ig, and it'll all end."

"Okay, okay, just end my pain!"

I shook my head, letting Iggy out of the purple nurple. Wimp.

Dylan, who was across the clearing from us, groaned loudly, but didn't awaken. Iggy fell to the ground as I released him, gasping for breath. Always the drama queen.

"I'm waiting, Iggy. Don't make me go after the other one."

"Okay, alright, God." Iggy looked up at me, his face no longer playful as it had been. "Max…If Fang doesn't come back, neither of us can carry him to safety."

"I get that. So what?"

"To save Dylan from being zombie food or a zombie himself…" Iggy looked off even though he couldn't see anything either way. "I'm supposed to kill him."

* * *

Turns out Fang was neither a hero nor zed bait. Instead, he waltzed into an empty supply closet. Oh well. Here's for trying. He tested a few other doors, but yielded the same results. He had found through his explorations though that the ship's layout mimicked that of the ship Angel was being held on, regardless of the fact that Max claimed the ship wasn't one of theirs. Fang was so familiar with the other ship that he could find his way around pretty well. He just wasn't sure where Royce kept his chemicals.

Fang couldn't help, but to think about Max and Iggy. He really hoped that they were okay. Dylan too, if only because it would be inhumane to wish death on a guy that had saved your girlfriend's life countless times. Whether Fang hated him or not, Dylan did care about Max and had helped take care of her recently. True, Fang wouldn't mind if Dylan found happiness on some other island, way away from his family, but he didn't want the guy dead, no way! He just wanted him out of sight, that's all.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," Fang mumbled under his breath after about an hour of searching. He found dark lit corner, dropped his pants, and fired away. Or, well, peed away. Whatever.

"Glad to see you still pee like a little kid. You have to undress to take a dump too?"

Fang whipped around, bad choice of words, his heart pounding. Behind him stood…but…he was…dead…and now…but…

"What?" That was the most intelligent thing Fang could say at the moment, which wasn't surprising, considering he felt like he was about to have a _freaking heart attack_.

"Your pants." Ari crossed his arms, staring evenly at Fang. The once dead, then alive, then dead, then alive again man was in his human form, a small smirk on his lips. "What guy over twelve completely drops their pants?"

"A-A-Ari." Fang quickly dropped his junk and pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"God, this is so embarrassing, Fang. The first time I get to see you in for ages and you flashed me. What would my sister say?"

"How are you here? You're dead. I killed you." Fang rolled his shoulders, now ready to fight. It would be so much easier to kill Ari without Max around.

"Is that what you did?" Ari laughed, coming closer to Fang. That meant passing in front of the entrance to the hallway, which led out to the deck. The moonlight shined on him long enough for Fang to see his skin, which was tinted, not unlike the zeds Fang had seen when Dylan got bitten.

"You…You're a zombie."

"Yes. Yes, I am, Fang. Big sis has good taste in men, getting a smart man like you." Ari stopped a few feet in front of him, but Fang wasn't going to touch the beast, if only because he had no idea if Ari would infect him or not. "He found my rotting body and brought me back to life. It was in those little caves of yours, back before your island burned down. Did father not tell you of my revival?"

"Father?" It was written all over Fang's face, the same betrayal he always felt with Jeb. Ari laughed him.

"My new father. The one that has given me life for the final time. Gideon Royce."

Fang swallowed a little bit. Here, in the back hallways of some ship infested with the living dead, he was having to deal with the one thing that never seemed to die. His hatred for his girlfriend's half-brother.

"You're not alive though, Ari," Fang told him, not sure why he felt the need to speak to him at all. Maybe it was to delay the inevitable. He knew that if he and Ari fought, one bite would be all it would take.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive!"

"You're a zombie, Ari."

"A fully functioning one. Third batch. Thank God. You should have seen the second."

Fang thought about Angel back on the ship at home. He prayed that she was okay, that the first batch was stable, at least until he found the cure.

"Then why did he keep it up? Making more batches?"

Ari laughed at Fang, as if he were the child when it was in fact, quite the opposite. Considering the fact Ari was dead most of the past few years, he was still only a seven year old boy. Only a little bit older than little Rapture… Oh, God. Why was Fang thinking of that brat? This had to be some sort of a bad dream. Fang had done bad, cutting off Dylan's arm. It made him feel…evil. Now his evil had manifested into Ari. Right?

"Because, my dear _brother-in-law_, my batch was the only for me. That's why he had to fuck up the second batch. So that he could take their remains to make me." Ari laughed a little. "My sister may be the Maximum, but I, Fang, am the ultimate. I am dead because that means I can't be killed. I am dead because that means I am not living. I'm indestructible, Fang." Ari laughed a little, now looking at the ground. "But, you wanna know the funny, thing, Fang? Brother? That's right, brother. You're my brother now. In fact, you may be more than that."

"What are you going on about?" Fang asked as his voice came out barely above a whisper.

"I am you, Fang."

"What?"

"That's right. I'm you." Ari looked back up, staring into Fang's eyes. "He used your cells to make me, Fang."

"Why?"

"Because you have the power to be immune, Fang. You know that. How could he not use you?" Ari smiled toothily. "Just admit it, it excites you, immortality. You could have that, you know? But you don't. You have the potential to have it, but you refuse to let anything be done with it. Well, now you've missed your chance. I get to the be the one to live forever."

"Not live, right? Not dead either though."

Ari nodded. "And you know the first thing I'm going to do once Royce is in control of the world?"

He shook his head a little.

"I'm going to come after you and Max and I'm going to _personally_ thank you _both_ for how much you've done for me. I mean it."

Something about Ari's stare made Fang's blood run cold.

"Now, Fang, I hate to break this to you, but I saw you on the surveillance cameras. You know what that means? So can Dr. Royce." Ari reached into his pocket before pulling out a vial, holding it out to Fang. "Take this and leave."

Fang didn't move. "What?"

"Get out here, Fang. He's going to turn you into a zombie. Take this and get lost."

Frowning, he asked, "Why the hell would you help me? And what's in the container?"

"A cure. Only for what Angel has though. Royce didn't manufacture the one that Max originally had and Dylan still has, so he hasn't found a cure for it yet that wouldn't involve infecting Dylan with something else. Have Dr. Martinez or Jeb mass produce this. They should be able to figure it out."

"What? I'm supposed to just think that you're going to cure Angel and let me go?" Fang snorted. "I'm not an idiot. Why the fuck would you let me go? Why would you cure Angel?"

Ari stared to get pissed and it was obvious from the look on his face. Fang was afraid that he would go Eraser, but he didn't transform for some reason. Maybe he can control it now.

"This isn't about Angel, Fang. This isn't about Nudge, this isn't about Iggy, this isn't about the Gasman, this isn't about Total, this isn't about my dad, this isn't about Max's mom, this isn't about my mom." He stared hard into the older boy's eyes. "This is about you and how you destroyed me, every single time. This is about how even after all I did for Max, she still chose you over me. She still chose some boy over her own brother! This isn't about them, oh no. This is about the three of us. This is about revenge." Taking a deep breath, Ari finished with, "But it's also not about Royce. When I get you, Fang, because oh, I'll get you, it'll be on my terms. You and Max, what you've done to me, I'll end that when I'm good and ready. Right now, I'm not. Now take the damn vial."

Cautious, but thinking that he had better take this shot while he had it, Fang took the vial from Ari. Then he ran off, headed back to the forest. Who knew if this was the cure or not? At the very least, he would take it back to Dr. Martinez and she would figure it out.

"Oh and, Fang," Ari called after him. "Give Max my regards on her wonderful island. Ask her if she knew that I was being resurrected in the same caves she was puking in, that you were practically screwing in. Ask her. And warn her. This is far from over."

* * *

"Max, it hurts so bad."

"Shhh," I whispered, stroking Dylan's head, trying to fight the tears that were coming to my eyes. We had been attacked. Iggy got clawed up pretty bad. We were still on the run, but we knew that that wouldn't last much longer. Fang had only been gone for two, but already things weren't going well.

Iggy groaned from his spot on the ground as he tried to wrap his own wounds. I had offered to do it, but he turned me down, considering the place he was wrapping right now was his upper thigh.

"Max, it's almost been three days," Iggy said through gritted teeth. "I have to get back. I'm losing blood myself here."

Dylan lifted up his head a little, looking over at Iggy. "What happens in three days?"

"If Fang doesn't get back, we're going to kill you, remember? I told you."

"So much gets mixed up in my head now," Dylan mumbled, laying his head back down. We were pretty sure that his wound was infected now. He had spit on it, which usually cured his wounds, but all it did was close it up some. "God, Iggy, if you're going to kill me, do it soon. Please. I don't care if Fang comes back or not. I can't take this. I feel so cold. Cold…"

"Shut up," Iggy grumbled, still wrapping his wound. "You wanna die? Huh? 'cause I'll do it. I swear to God I will."

"Then do it, please."

"Knock it off, you guys," I said, frowning. "No one is killing anyone."

"Max, I cannot stay here," Iggy told me. "We've been attack three times. This past time, I got hurt. Hurt! And you were screaming for me to save your precious Dylan. God. It makes me want to vomit."

I think, honestly, part of Iggy's anger was coming from the fact that he was going on many days being sober, which was causing a withdrawal. Not to mention his apparently pill popping, but I'd deal with that back on the island.

"Shut up, Iggy," I told him, angry that he was complaining about his injuries when Dylan was clearly worse off. That'd be like me complaining if I got something in my eye right after Iggy went blind. I mean, gosh.

"No," Dylan croaked. "He's right, Max. Kill me, Iggy. Tonight. Don't wait for Fang. He won't come back. Kill me now. Please. I just want it to stop. It's making me crazy. It hurts so much."

"Both of you just shut up." I stood up, frowning at both of them. "God. Fang is coming back. We moved, you know? A long way away. He's looking for us."

"More like he's found you."

We all turned as Fang landed in the forest behind us. Iggy just groaned.

"He's deadweight! We need to just kill him," Iggy grumbled as he finished with his wounds. Fang shook his head.

"That doesn't seem to matter much these days, being dead."

"What do you mean?" I asked Fang as he came closer. He just shook his head before kissing mine.

"Later. We need to get out of here. Now."

"Do you have-"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'Maybe'?" I frowned at him. "Fang-"

"Not now." He went over to Dylan, lifting him into his arms.

"No, Fang, let Iggy kill-"

"Shut up, Dylan," Fang said, frowning down at him. "You think I want to carry you? Huh? I don't. I do know, though, that I had to do the most disgusting thing ever to save your life. I'm not ending it too. Now come on, Ig, Max. We're heading out."

I came closer to Fang, mainly to get my and Dylan's bag. "Fang, are you okay? You look rattled."

"Well, I came back for you guys after only a few hours and you were nowhere to be found."

"We got attacked and-"

Fang shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Come on. We have to go, Max."

I frowned, but took to the air, knowing that my boys would follow. I hope whatever he got is the stuff to cure Angel.


	30. Chapter 30

Island Time

Chapter 30

Fang hadn't told us what happened back there on that ship. Nothing. This was mainly do because Fang was running himself ragged, carrying Dylan for longer distances than he honestly should. The second we landed somewhere, he'd crash, along with the other two boys. Then it was just me to keep watch.

I could tell when we were close to our island and knew that in the morning we would head out to it, probably getting back before sundown. Right now though, I was staying up for the millionth time, letting the boys all sleep.

"Max, you need to sleep."

It was Iggy who said that. I shook my head before feeling foolish.

"You're injured and Fang's worn-out. I'll keep watch."

"You shouldn't stay up for so long. You're gonna get sick. Just lay down. I'll watch for a little while, okay?"

I slowly laid down on the ground, yawning a little. I was tired after all. Besides, we were so close to home…

"Up."

Fang pushed my side with his foot. When I opened my eyes, the sun was still down, but the sky was lighting up a little.

"We need to get home as soon as possible." Fang was standing over me with Dylan, who was passed out, in his arms. "Come on."

I got up slowly, which got me an eye roll from Fang. Ignoring him, I slipped on my pack before taking off, Iggy already in the air. Our flights had been silent since we started our journey back. Everything was silent. No one spoke unless they had to. It was so eerie and creepy.

We didn't touch down on the island when we got there. We all head to the ship. Fang and Iggy headed to go see my mom while I went to go see Angel. She was sleeping when I got there, but Nudge, who was with her, immediately woke her up.

"Max!"

I smiled, coming into the room. "Hi, guys."

Nudge hugged me tightly the second I was within reach. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

"Did you get a cure? Can I see Fang?" Angel asked. I sighed a little.

"Maybe. Right now though, we're more concerned with Dylan."

"Why?" Nudge asked as she let me go so I could hug Angel. "What's wrong with Dylan?"

"He…got bit by some…uh…" It was so much easier to call them zombies when you're around them. Now if I did it, I'd seem crazy.

"Some what?" Nudge asked, frowning a little.

"…experiments," I said, shaking my head a little. "They bit his arm. We had to cut it off."

Angel gasped. "Who? Who cut it off?"

"Fang."

Nudge shook her head. "Poor Dylan."

"Yeah," I sighed, running a hand down Angel's head. "Poor Dylan."

* * *

"Hey."

Fang didn't look up at me. "You see Angel?"

"Yeah."

Nodding slightly, he said, "Your mom has Dylan now."

"Good."

"Yeah." Fang patted the ground next to where he was laying. "You barely slept at all on the way back. Come here. I want you."

I smiled a little bit, laying down on the ground next to him. Fang wrapped one of his arms around my head in an awkward position, but it was somehow comfortable.

"I love you," I told him, but Fang shook his head. "What?"

"Max…I got that cure because…I ran into Ari."

I frowned, shoving his arm off. Fang just moved it to my stomach. "What?"

"Ari was there."

"Are you on crack?"

"Meth, thank you."

"Fang."

He sighed a little. "Royce found his body and…remade him."

"What? That makes no sense, Fang. His body would have been covered in water by the destruction of the world."

"Maybe Royce got to it before, I don't know. All I know is that I saw Ari, in his human form. He's a zombie. And ultimate zombie or something." Fang shook his head a little. "I don't know."

"No, you do know. Now tell me everything that happened."

"Max-"

"Now, Fang."

He made me lay on my back, forcing me down with his hands. Then he leaned in close to my ear. I thought he was going to kiss it until he began to talk.

"I was peeing-"

"This had better-"

"-when he came up behind me. He started saying all this crap about how he's the best thing in the world, that he's been remade from my immunity cells."

"I just…I don't get it. Why would he bring Ari back?" I looked at Fang. "And why did he let you get away?"

"That's what I was getting to," Fang said, sighing slightly. "Okay, so…Ari kind of got resurrected on our island at the same time we were there."

"What?" I tried to sit up, but he held me down. "Fang-"

"No one knew about it. No one here now, I mean. From what I could gather anyways." Fang was fighting me, not wanting me to get up. "Stop resisting, Max. Besides, don' you want to hear the rest of the story?"

I allowed myself to be held down, but I was still tense. "Go on."

"Alright then," he said, frowning at me a little. "So anyways, Ari starts bitching at me about how I killed him and you betrayed him."

"When?"

"You chose me over him, or at least in his mind you did."

"But-"

"Then he said to give you regards on your island and to tell you that he'll be coming for us. Not on our time or Royce's, but his own." Fang kissed my head. "Won't matter though, ah? We got this."

I settled into his arms, sighing a little bit. "Why did he give you Angel's cure?"

"Because he said it wasn't about her. He didn't want her or the rest of the flock hurt. Only me. And you, of course."

"Of course."

Fang wrapped an arm around my head again, burying his own in my neck. "Know what?"

"What?" I asked, my mind else where.

"He kept referring to me as his brother-in-law."

"Why?"

"I thought, maybe, because he has my cells, but now…Max, have you been telling people about the whole Nick and Franky saga?" I got another kiss. "Or have you been telling people I proposed?"

"Neither."

"Good." Fang moved me around again, knowing that I hated being on my back. Now, I was on my side, my back pressed against his chest. Fang kissed behind my ear. "You know what married people do though."

"I do," I agreed. "They fight, get divorced, and hate each other."

"Good points, Max, but I was focusing on the sex."

"Oh, I know you were. People dating have sex too though, Fang. We're not having that, so why do you think a ring would make it different?"

"I don't know. You want a ring?" He pulled me closer to him. "I'll get you one."

"I'm sure you would, but no thanks. And I came in here to sleep."

"I know you. You can't sleep now that I told you Ari is back."

"Considering the fact that you told me he was brought back to life on my own island, no, I can't."

Fang tucked my head under his own. "I love you. You know that?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I can't help it." He breathed out slowly. "I tried to go to our cave, but my wings were killing me. I didn't feel like flying all the way there."

"That's fine. I like being here too. Anywhere with you."

"Aw, gosh. You make me feel so…warm inside."

"Shut up, Fang." I elbowed him gently. "Let me rest. Please."

"Of course." He kissed me on last time, now stroking my stomach gently. "Night."

"Night."

It took awhile, but I did eventually fall asleep. When I woke up again, Fang was gone. I laid around for awhile before standing. I wanted to go check on Dylan. It had to have been a few hours now, so something might have changed. When I got to my mother's lab though, Jeb was the only one in there.

"What? You just have free reign now?"

He glanced up at me. "Ah, Max. Your mother is somewhere else on the ship. In the room where they're keeping Dylan, I suppose."

Leaving because being alone in a lab with Jeb would forever be weird, I set out to find my mother. It wasn't hard as Dylan's room was only a few doors down. Dylan was sleeping with I came in there.

"Oh, Max." My mother hugged me the second I came into the room. "I was so worried about you. Then when Fang came in with Iggy injured and Dylan missing a hand I…I'm just so glad that you're okay."

I hugged her back, though I was still staring at Dylan, who was lying on the bed. "Is Dylan going to be okay?"

She paused for a moment. "He lost a lot of blood, Max. His body though, is healing itself to the best of its ability. I think he will, but…his hand…"

When my mother let me go, she led me from the room, not wanting to talk in front of Dylan.

"So how was Fang on the trip?" My mother asked. "Did he behave? Besides cutting Dylan's arm off?"

I made a face at her before frowning. "He was, uh…um…cutting himself."

She nodded a little. "I told you."

"He says that it's just an accident though and he hasn't done it since he had to…do that to Dylan, so I think…I don't know. I can't tell him what to do. Fang doesn't listen to me."

"He listens more to you than he ever has anyone else."

"I…Let's talk about Angel. Have you looked at the vial that Fang brought back?"

My mother sighed as the subject changed. "I haven't had a chance. That's what I was going to do before you came in." She smiled at me. "You should go be with the others, Max. Have you seen Ella yet? Or Gazzy?"

"Only Angel and Nudge."

"Then go be with your friends. If anything changes for Angel or Dylan, I'll send for you. Promise."

After another hug, I headed out to go find my sister. True, we had been fighting when I left, but by now everything had probably blown over. She wasn't the first person I found though.

"Max!"

I smiled as Gazzy ran from his friends who were playing soccer on the beach, heading for me. I refrained myself from hugging him, if only because I didn't feel like listening to him complain about being treated like a baby.

"Hi," I said, patting him on the shoulder, hoping that he didn't think that was babyish.

"Did Dylan really get his legs chopped off? Because Fang saw you kissing him?"

I frowned. "He got bit by a zed, Gazzy, and had to get his hand cut off."

He gasped. "That's even better!"

"Gasman!"

"Not for him," he explained. "I feel bad for Dylan. I mean, I like him and everything, but this is just like some of my comic books."

"When'd you get comic books?"

"I only got three, but some other boys have some that they brought with them to the old island. We trade 'em and stuff. Zombies are a very important part of life, Max."

"Thanks for sharing, Gas."

He just smiled. "So if you need any help with stopping a zombie apocalypse, just ask me."

Patting him on the head, I said, "I couldn't think of asking a better guy."

* * *

"Fang!"

He frowned as Rapture came running towards him. He knew it had been a mistake to walk along the beach, but he was looking for Iggy. Now he was being attacked by Rapture.

"Get off me," Fang groaned as the boy wrapped his arms around my leg. "Stop it."

"Fang." The little boy wrapped his legs around him too. "Miss Fang."

"Yeah, yeah." Fang finally reached down and physically detached the boy from his leg. "God, can't you behave?"

"I behave," Rapture said, frowning as he fell into step with Fang. Reaching up, the little boy ran his hands across his head. "My head hurt."

"What do you mean?" Fang looked down at him before frowning. "Oh. Your hair's coming back in. You probably have ingrown hairs."

"Hurt."

"Shave it again or suck it up."

Rapture hmphed as he crossed his arms. Sighing a little bit, Fang asked, "Where's your brother anyways?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you go play with your friends?"

"Fang and Rapture are friends."

"Oh, are we? I don't remember agreeing to-"

"Uh-oh." Rapture suddenly hid behind Fang's leg as they came up on a group of boys around Gazzy's age. "Fang."

"What? God, let go."

The boy just whined as Fang shook his leg, trying to get the four year old to let go.

"What's wrong, Rapture?"

"Mean."

"Who? Those boys?" Fang frowned down at his little buddy. They had gotten to a less used part of the beach and the boys in question were all tossing a ball around while talking loudly. "To who? You?"

"Yes," Rapture groaned. "Push me down, hit me, and take my jacket!"

"That one I got you?" Fang frowned. "Why? It's way too small for them."

"No know."

Fang finally got himself free from Rapture. "Well come on then."

"Come on?"

"We're getting that damn jacket back. I did not trade my stuff so that little bastards could take it from you."

Curious as to what _bad turds _had to do with anything, Rapture quickly followed behind his mentor. When they got to the group of boys, he hid himself again, clutching Fang's leg.

"Gasman's not here," one of the boys told Fang as he caught the ball. "He's with Max."

Good thing Gazzy's not here. If Fang finds put that he's bullying the younger kids, he'll wish that not only wasn't around, but also wasn't alive.

"I'm not here for Gazzy." Fang stepped aside slightly, showing the group of boys Rapture. One of them, Joey, frowned.

"What do we got to do with him?"

"I want his jacket back. Now."

"What jack-"

"I mean it," Fang said, staring at each of the eight boys in turn.

"Yeah," Rapture piped in, though he still wouldn't come out from behind Fang. All the boys pitched forward, making Rapture shake a little.

"Now," Fang ordered. Gordon, one of Gazzy's best friends, walked over to where all their packs were sitting, away from the tide. He pulled out Rapture's jacket from one of them.

"Here," he said, throwing it at Fang. "You big baby. Having to get someone else to-"

"You guys mess with him again and I won't let you off so easy." Fang caught the jacket holding it out to Rapture, but the four year old wasn't paying attention. With a sigh, he shook the boy from his leg again and started to walk off. Rapture turned to face his torturers, sticking his tongue out at them. "Come on, Rapture!"

He ran off, not wanting Fang to leave him behind. Once they were far away from those boys, Fang stopped, looking down at Rapture.

"Here's your jacket," he told him. "Don't let other kids bully you, Rapture. You fight back. And if you can't, go get your brother. Or…me, okay?"

Rapture nodded and Fang patted him on the head.

"Come on. Let's go find something to eat."

The four year old happily followed Fang, holding onto his jeans to keep up.

* * *

"So can you do any one handed card tricks?"

Dylan groaned, opening his eyes. "Max?"

I smiled at him from the chair I had pulled up to his bedside. I had never found my sister, but that was okay. I didn't really want to talk to her anyways. "Hi."

Shifting on the bed a little bit, he asked, "Am I in Hell?"

"Hard to say. We just call it the ship, though."

His eyes slipped close again. "How long have I been out?"

"Mom gave you some stuffed to knock you out since Fang brought you to the ship. How do you feel?"

"Not so hot, Max." He opened his eyes again, just to stare down at his missing hand. "It hurts."

"What does?"

"My hand. I feel it still."

"Phantom pains."

We both looked to the door as Jeb came through it.

"What?" I asked.

"It's exactly what the name implies. His mind hasn't processed that his hand is gone yet. It'll take awhile. It still hurts because your mind still thinks it should." Jeb came closer, inspecting us.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "He doesn't want to be around you."

"I actually came to find you, Max. It has surfaced, or is at least rumored, that Ari is alive and well. Is this true?"

I hadn't planned on letting the information out, but Fang apparently has loose lips. Not that this is news to me…

"Even if it is, so what?"

Jeb laughed at me a little. "Iggy also mentioned something about him referring to Fang as his brother-in-law. Is there something we should all know?"

"What? Is this grill Max day? And why was Iggy talking to you?"

"He wasn't," Jeb said with a shrug. "When he and Fang came in with Dylan, she made them wait in the lab as she dealt with him in here. I was there and so was Ella. Iggy was speaking to her."

Fang told Iggy that my brother was alive before me? I frowned. "Look, Jeb, this really isn't my top priority right now, so scram."

"Gladly," he told me, turning to leave. "I just wanted confirmation that my son is alive, Max, that is all."

"No thanks to you. Why do you want to know anyways? So you can get him killed again?"

Jeb paused at the door. "I don't see me needing to do that. If what I heard is correct, he's coming after you and Fang, yes? Fang will deal with everything, I'm sure."

With that, it was just me and Dylan again. I frowned slightly, shaking my head.

"He makes me glad I don't have real parents."

I looked back at Dylan. "Really?"

"I mean, your mom makes me wish I had some, but then I see him and…well, it's probably for the best, everyone on the island being orphaned."

I had never thought of everyone as orphans before, but I guess they are. "Yeah. That'll make for some crappy relationships later on though."

"Just wait, Max. When they all start having kids, it'll be so mixed up everyone will have a kid with everyone."

I slumped back into my chair. "Then I'm moving. Just the flock."

"And Total?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

"So what's the plan?"

Fang looked up as I came into the cave, putting a finger to his lips. I frowned when I saw Rapture sleeping next to him.

"What's this all about?" I whispered to him as Fang stood up, coming to meet me. I got a hug for some reason, but I decided not to question it. "Huh?"

"Danny's mean to him."

"Fang."

He just kissed my neck. "What plan were you talking about?"

"To deal with Royce and…Ari."

"Right now, I just want Angel to get better. I'll go from there."

"We need to at least plan, don't we?" I removed my arms from around him, now holding them up, my fingers spread apart in our customary position. Fang kissed my lips before interlacing our fingers. "I mean, Dr. Royce is out there infecting the world. We can't just do nothing."

"How did I end up with a girl with morals?"

"Maybe because your a boy with some," I said, staring passed him at Rapture. Fang saw this and frowned.

"I have no morals."

"Oh? You don't?"

"Nope."

I swung our hands slightly, smiling at him. "It's cute when you try to pretend to be tough."

Fang leaned forward, but didn't put his lips to mine. Instead, he spoke. "Who says I'm pretending?"

I closed the gap, lingering for awhile, before pulling back. "Me."

"Mmm, I love it when you pass judgment over me. Give me a trial, Max."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Fine." I smiled at him, but Fang had his eyes closed. "You're guilty."

"Mmm, say it again-"

"The guilty will speak to when spoken to."

Fang chuckled a little. "Aye-aye."

"You want me to pass judgment too?" I asked him

"Mmmhmm. Punish me."

"Your punishment is as follows. The guilty will go and get the judge food and drink, returning within the next half hour. It is so ordered."

"Permission to make out heavily with the judge before leaving?"

I removed my hands from his. "Permission denied. Now scram."

Fang gave me a quick kiss to the head before heading off. I went over to Rapture, who was still sleeping on the ground, wrapped up in one of my shirts. I frowned, but realized Fang only had one shirt. Now even that was bloodstained. Sighing, I sat down next to him, running a hand down the side of his head. Fang and Rapture. Ha.

When Fang came back, he said nothing about me being so close to his little buddy, only sat down next to me.

"Hey, beautiful."

I frowned. "Baby now beautiful?"

"You forgot sexy."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "All this because of Fangers?"

"No. All this because I love you."

I bit into an apple. "You're totally trying too hard."

"You're just jealous that you can't make up things on the fly like I can," Fang said with a shrug. "It's a curse, my ability."

"I'm sure."

"If I didn't have such a ridged girlfriend, I could use it to my advantage."

"To what? Sleep around?" I glanced down at Rapture, but he was still sleeping.

Nodding, Fang said, "Yes."

"Fang."

"What? You do realize that if it wasn't for you, I'd have more girls than Iggy and Jamie combined, right?"

"You have a really inflated sense of self, Fang."

"Is that what attracted you to me?"

I threw the apple core at him. "Definitely."

He just picked up the core, tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, just so you know."

"I know."

"Good." Fang threw the core at my head now, but I dodged it. "Take it like a man, Max."

I scoffed at him. "You dodged it too."

"I don't have to prove my manhood. It's pretty freaking obvious."

"Is it?"

Fang patted his crotch. "Come feel."

"Shut up." I went back to Rapture, frowning down at his head. "His hair's coming backing back in."

"Yeah. That happens when you cut it."

I frowned at him. "Leave me alone, Fang."

"Never." He laid back down on the ground, peeling an orange. "You want some, baby?"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Do you?"

Shaking my head no, I moved to lay down with him. "I can't wait until Angel's healed."

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. There's no telling what Ari really gave me."

I shrugged. "I'm an optimist, Fang. Sue me."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided I was."

He shook his head a little bit. "You're about as much an optimist as I am a woman."

"Being holding out me then? Should I trade some stuff to get you a dress?"

"Ha ha."

Giggling, I opened my mouth when he held up a piece of the orange to it, ignoring the fact that I had told him I didn't want any. "You sure are being sweet today. I think that you think that Angel's getting cured too."

"Well, I sure hope so. Don't want to lose Dylan's hand in vain, eh?"

That brought my mood back down. "Fang, I know how jealous you are of him and, as you've said before, you don't fully trust me alone with him, but now that he's lost his hand, I'm going to be spending more time with him. You know that, huh?"

"I figured."

"I mean, Fang, he did lose his hand because of us. He went on that trip for me and we went to cure Angel."

"Big sacrifice."

"He is her big brother now that we've adopted him."

Fang moved over some, kissing my head. "Mmm, I love it when you act like we have kids together."

"But don't we?"

He just kissed my lips this time before pushing more orange into my mouth. "You spend as much time with him as you need."

"Thank-"

"But know this, Max," he said, holding up a finger. "You're still mine."

"Oh, you don't possess me."

"Yes, I do. You just don't like to admit it." Fang examined my neck. "Where's that necklace, hmmm?"

"Still with Angel. I just haven't gotten it back yet." I shook my head. "Why? You think of it as my dog collar, hmm? Now that you own me?"

"Possession isn't ownership in my mind."

"That's because you're an idiot and those words are too big for you to understand."

"Don't make me squirt orange juice in your eye," Fang warned.

"Bring it."

We began to play wrestle on the ground, which eventually woke up Rapture. Then Fang took him down to the beach to bathe, leaving me alone in the cave. I laid down, praying that when I woke up Angel would be cured and I could start focusing on curing the rest of the world. A year later and I'm still trying to save the world. Huh.


	31. Chapter 31

Island Time

Chapter 31

"Hey, bitch."

I looked up, frowning. "Excuse me?"

Fang just sat down next to me. "That's how all the cool guys greet their women."

"We went over this, Fang. You don't own me."

Shrugging, he handed me a piece of fruit. "Just trying to fit in with my peers, bitch."

"Stop that."

"Stop that," he mocked. "Want me to peel the orange again? Feed you like a baby?"

"No," I said, beginning to peel it myself. "I want you to stop calling me bitch."

"Whatever, whore."

"You're totally pushing it."

He shrugged again. "I don't get why it matters, so long as I use it in an endering way."

I was sitting on the edge of the cliff outside of our cave, swinging my legs back and forth. "Fine, small balls. Or do you prefer millimeter peter?"

"…Point taken and understood…sexy."

"I'll push you off the ledge," I threatened. "Besides, Fang, even if I didn't mind being called…that first word, I told you no more cursing."

"Baby, I'm gonna curse."

"Don't call me that."

"It's not fair, Max," he complained. "Everyone else on this island is not only getting action, but they also get to call their girlfriends, and yes, I do mean the plural version, all sort of names. It's sickening that we're a celebrity couple and I can't count the number of times on my hand that I've seen you naked, only because it's zero. Zero!"

I blinked. "What is the point of this, exactly? Because frankly, Fang, telling me how much all other people are just sleeping around with their plural girlfriends is just making me not want to do it even more."

"That aside, what is it that's keeping you from having sex with me?"

"Fang-"

"I mean, God, what else can I do? Do you really think I'll do it once and be done? I won't. I'll never be done with you."

"It's not that. Completely."

"Then what?"

"Just…" I looked off, now embarrassed. I had come up here after spending all day with Angel in her room, awaiting the results of Mom tweaking with her potential cure. I was eventually sent away as Nudge and Ella wanted to spend some time with her too. I came up to the cave for solitude, but Fang didn't seem to know the meaning.

"Just what? Tell me." He moved closer, but didn't touch me. "What?"

"I guess…what is in it for me?"

Fang blinked. "Like…you're wanting…what from me in return? 'cause, regular sex does not mean I'm giving you oral-"

"Ew! God!" I jumped up. "What? No!"

"Oh." Fang seemed shocked, but also slightly relieved. Then he shook his head. "I mean, if we have to go down the road, it's a trade for an equal-"

"_No_," I repeated, this time more force in my voice. Fang stood also, sighing a little bit.

"Then what do you mean?" I could see the frustration on his face and hear it in his voice, so I decided to hurry up and get to my point. "What am I supposed to be giving you?"

"Not giving me, idiot," I said, kicking the ground. "Just…you know, like…no matter what, you'll…Fang."

"Tell me."

"You'll feel good, you know?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point."

"I…won't."

"Oh." Fang scratched the back of his neck. "You…so…you're scared."

"No," I said, frowning. "I just don't see the point of it."

"Well…um…" Fang was nervous, clearly. "If…uh…you're not, you know, scared…I kind of…would like to…"

"Fang…"

"Well…you're the one that made it all awkward!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Offering yourself up for oral-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait-"

"I mean, gosh, Max, do you even bathe regularly?"

He took a step back with that one, not wanting to be hit.

"You are so close to getting it," I cautioned.

"So what? I can't call you bitch, but you can physically abuse me?" Fang shook a finger at me, while continuing to take cautious steps backwards.

"I do not…you know what? We're never having sex, so get used to it!"

"Good! I don't want sex with you!"

"Good!"

"G-" And then he fell off the edge. I was shocked for a moment before rushing to the edge, my wings out.

"Fang!"

He had somehow managed to get his own wings out, which only softened his fall, as he hadn't had time to build up speed with his wings and pull himself up. Somehow though, his wings had softened it enough that he was able to land on his feet.

"I'm telling everyone you pushed me!"

And make jokes apparently.

I frowned, calling down my own threat. "Do that and you'll never get in my pants."

"What would be the difference from now?"

I just flipped him off. The jerk.

* * *

Fang was walking around the forest, trying to clear his head a little, when he heard someone running up behind him. Turning at the wrong moment, he came face to face with Nudge.

"Ah!" She jumped back, having to if she didn't want to run into him. Fang frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to get you!" She was suddenly in his face again, but this time, she was hugging him. Fang took a deep breath, trying to get her off.

"Cut it out. What are you doing?"

"Angel, Fang!"

"What about her?" He stopped his fighting and just looked at Nudge. "What?"

"She's cured! Or at least we think. Max and Dr. Martinez want you on the ship now though, so that they can see if you make her go apeshit again."

Fang frowned at her word choice, but at least Nudge finally let him go. "Well, come on then, I guess."

She shook her head. "I have to go find Iggy and Gazzy too. Just go to the ship."

"Alright," Fang said as she took off, leaving him alone. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his wings, about to fly to the ship. If ever there was a chance of him getting laid, it would be now. Max would be all happy about Angel and want to share it with him. Not to mention, Fang was glad to get to see Angel again, of course.

* * *

"Fang!"

"Hey, Angel."

I shook my head, staying with my back against the wall, watching as Angel rushed to hug Fang. Giggling a little bit, I wrapped my arms around myself, not wanting to interrupt anything, but also being ready to stop Angel if she went crazy.

"You feeling better?" He asked as she let him go.

"You're," my mother corrected. She was standing next to me, watching critically for reasons other than mine. Fang ignored her though.

"Yep!" Angel beamed up at him. "Now you can go out and get me another Celeste, right? That's what you said."

"Is it?" Fang was actually smiling, which made me have to hide my own. "Then I guess I'll have to, huh?"

"Yeah."

"No fair! What do I get?" Gazzy complained as he opened the door behind Fang, Nudge and Iggy with him.

"Magazines," Nudge whispered to Iggy, but after a look from my mother, they both stopped.

"I dunno, Gasman," Fang said, taking a step forward so that they could all come into the small room. "I'll get you something though, okay?"

Angel looked around Iggy and Nudge, frowning. "Where's Dylan?"

"He's still not feeling well," my mother told Angel. "I'm sure that later, when he wakes up, you can go see him though, okay?"

She nodded, but I could tell from the fact that Fang's smile faded that he was kind of disappointed that she wanted him around.

"Can I see Total now? And Akila?"

"And Jay?" I finally spoke, making Angel frown at me. "What?"

"I'm sure you can later," my mother said, stepping forward, coming towards Angel. "We don't want to tire you out."

"But-"

"And, Nudge, I told you to get them all one at a time."

"I did," she defended. "I got Fang, then Gazzy, and then Iggy."

"I think she meant…never mind," I said, sighing a little bit. Fang reached out, running his hand down Angel's neck till he got to my necklace. It was too long for her and hung down too far.

"I got this for Max, Angel."

"I know."

Reaching around her neck now, he unclasped it. When it fell into his waiting palm, Fang closed his fingers around it, frowning at the look on Angel's face. He just reached out with his other hand and patted her on the head. Then he came over to me as Nudge and Gazzy came closer to Angel to speak to her. My mother was busying herself with talking to Iggy about something, so Fang and I were free to make up.

"Hi," he said, staring down at me.

"Hi."

"Neck," he said simply and I pushed my hair to one side, watching Fang as he put the necklace around me, having difficulty with clasping it, as I was facing him instead of turned around. As soon as it was on though, he drug one of his hands to my chin, lifting it up. "Sorry."

I didn't ask for what, assuming it was for earlier. I wished that we were alone so that I could call him my…bad word. Which, I don't curse, so it would have been really funny. Ah, lost time and jokes…

Then Fang kissed me, making my stand on my tiptoes, as he was not leaning down far enough. It made me frown into the kiss, but he didn't mind much.

"That's enough."

I blushed at the sound of Mom's voice, glancing over Fang's shoulder at the others. The only expression I could read was Gazzy's, who should have looked disgusted, but seemed more interested. Okay, I'm done.

"Stop," I mumbled, pushing Fang away. He glanced behind him, sighing a little bit.

"Okay, can Angel leave the ship?" He asked, turning, though he stayed in front of me. I scowled, pushing him out of my way, none too gently either. He sent me a look, but I ignored it.

"No, not yet," my mother said, which just made Angel's face fall. "I don't want you to tire yourself out, Angel."

"I won't."

"And," Mom continued. "You-"

"Can't start a sentence with and," Fang corrected, I think to be funny after she corrected him before, but he also might have been being snarky. Neither of which Fang was when in a group of people. Everyone looked at him for a second, but Iggy broke the silence.

"Are you drunk? Without me?"

"What?" My mom frowned, but I quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, Mom, continue," I said, none too slyly kicking Fang in the shin. He shoved me for it, but my mother just shook her head.

"I don't want you suddenly going-" Mom stopped, clearly not knowing how to describe what happens to Angel.

"Zombie?" Iggy offered.

"Zed?" Gazzy tossed up.

"Apeshit?"

"Excuse me, Nudge?" Mom frowned at her.

She looked at the ground. "I mean, um…Apecrap?"

Sighing loudly, my mother looked back at Angel. "The point it, Angel, I don't want anything to happen. You can have free reign of the ship, but don't leave it, okay? And always have someone with you."

"Okay! Fang wants to play stuffed animals anyways."

We all looked at my boyfriend for what felt like the thousandth time, but he was pokerfaced, as always. I ran a hand down his arm absently, wanting to stay with him and Angel, to see if he would play with her when I was around. Besides, it'd give me good material to tease him with later.

Fang gave a curt nod, causing Nudge to laugh at him. My mother rolled her eyes, ushering the others out of the room. Iggy gave Angel a quick hug, but clearly wanted to leave, probably due to the fact he had admitted his alcohol use to my mother. Gazzy waved before running off, clearly wanting to go hang out with his friends. Nudge was arguing, as she wanted to stay and watch Fang play with stuffed animals, but Mom made her leave.

"You two behave," my mom told Fang and I simply and then she was gone. Angel smiled at us, while Fang just stared at me.

"You can go now, Max," he said. I shook my head.

"Angel wants us both to stay, huh, Ange?"

She nodded, going to sit down on her bed. Someone had gotten her a box at some point, which sat on the floor and held all the stuffed animals her friends had sent her. Fang picked it up and dumped it on the bed before sitting down in the chair, his face impassive. I got into bed with Angel, making her laugh.

"Did your shot hurt?" Fang asked her as she handed him Mr. Bear.

"Not really," she said as he scooted his chair closer. "I didn't want it at first, but Dr. Martinez said it was the only way. And she made Jeb leave."

Fang rolled his eyes at this before looking at me. "Now that Angel's better, can he go back on lock down?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as I sat cross legged on the bed. I used to call it Indian Style, but Nudge told me once that that was racist. I usually defer to her on such things, as she had a long list of what was racial and what wasn't. Iggy told me one time that I couldn't be racist now that I knew I was Mexican, but Nudge assured me that white people weren't the only racists, but Iggy was strong hard against this. Then he called Nudge a derogatory name, which got him to fight with Nudge like he wanted and left me utterly confused on the topic.

"I don't know," I said, picking up what I had come to know as Jay's stuffed dog and rubbed it against Angel's face, making her push me away. "He hasn't done anything bad, has he?"

"Max."

"What, Fang?" I threw one of the stuffed cats at him. "Play the game and stop worrying, alright?"

"Fine," he said, easily catching the toy. "Don't throw the stuffed animals, Max. It's not kind."

Angel giggled at this, making Fang smile a little. I played with them for awhile before Angel got hungry. Fang left to get us something to eat, leaving Angel and I alone.

"Aren't you happy? Not being sick anymore?"

Angel shrugged as she laid down on the bed. "Dr. Martinez said that she's not a hundred percent sure yet."

"Yeah, but I am." I laid down next to her, smiling. Angel kept staring at my necklace though. "What?"

She shrugged a little bit. "I just thought that you had given it to me."

"Angel," I sighed. "I told you when I let you have it, that I just wanted you to keep it until I came back."

"I thought you were just saying that though."

"Well, I wasn't."

"Why do you care if I have it though?"

"Why do you want it?" I was suddenly possessive over my necklace, if only because Angel always was trying to take things from me. She knew that I would give her practically anything she asked for, so she always went for the jugular. I wouldn't be surprised if later, she formed a crush on Fang, if only to try and steal him.

"I don't know."

"Well, you can't have it."

"Why not though, Max? What do you need it for? You can just get another."

"She needs it because I gave it to her." Fang came back into the room, an assortment of fruit with him. "It's from me, to Max and she knows that it would hurt my feelings if she gave it away. Right, Max?"

I nodded a little bit, sitting back up now. Angel was ticking me off. "I'm sure Fang can get you something next time we're out, right, Fang?"

"I'm getting you a damn bear, what else do you want?"

"Fang." I frowned at him. "Don't curse at her."

"Well," he said simply, sitting on the fruit on the bed as I scooped the animals back off into their little box. "Anyways, Angel, let's talk about something else, huh? What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I want to go play with my friends."

"I'm sure you do," I said, peeling an orange for her. Fang saw this and took it from me, doing it himself.

"And you guys can come too, huh? You're not leaving yet, are you?"

Fang glanced at me. "We need to spend some time planning before we take off, yes, but we won't be here long, Angel."

"Because the rest of the world is going apeshit?"

"Angel!" I frowned at her. "You don't curse."

"Nudge says it."

"Yeah, well, Nudge is a bad example."

Fang gave her the orange, shaking his head, but not commenting. "You know what, Angel?"

"What?"

"After we stop this whole 'zombie apocalypse' thing, I think that we're going to have to take you out with us."

"Really?" She looked between Fang and me.

"I don't-"

"Yep," Fang said, cutting me off. "The three of us and Nudge. Maybe Gazzy if he behaves. Not Iggy though. Or Dylan."

I smiled a little bit at the thought of Fang adding him in, as an after thought or not. Angel bit into a slice of her orange, still just watching us. Fang leaned over to the bed, taking an apple from my hand.

"Hey-"

"I got that for me. You know that. You get the banana."

"Fang-"

"You're the one with the, a uh, bad mind, Max."

I just sent him a look as I peeled it. "Whatever."

Angel giggled a little, which I called her out on.

"What?" I asked, poking her in the side. She pushed me away, smiling. Fang rolled his eyes, biting into his apple. I could tell that he was happy though. Angel was all better now and we could focus on more important things, like saving the world. Absently, I reached up and grabbed my necklace, not caring if Fang and Angel noticed, each for their own reasons. I just smiled at them, shaking my head slightly. Angel could try and take everything from me, but I still loved her.

Maybe that was my one curse.

* * *

"Is this your card?"

Dylan frowned. "Max, we've gone over this trick a thousand times. No, that still isn't my card."

I groaned. 'This is too hard."

Fang, who had been standing in the corner, finally came closer to the bed. "Let me see the deck."

I handed it over, dejected. Fang stood over my chair, clumsily shuffling the cards. Then he spread it out, holding it out to Dylan.

"Pick one," he said.

"You mean pick a card, any card," I corrected.

"No," Fang said dryly. "I don't."

Dylan did so, also showing me his card. Then he gave it back to Fang, who shuffled the deck horribly again.

"Is this your card?" Fang asked, pulling the first one off. I frowned at him.

"No," Dylan said. "Fang-"

"Is this?" He picked up the next one.

"Again, no. Maybe you-"

"That's so weird," he said as he set the deck down on the bed next to Dylan. Then he reached into his pocket. "Maybe it's because this is?"

I frowned at the two of them as Dylan smiled. "You guys suck.

Fang laid a hand on my shoulder, replacing the card in the deck. Squeezing it slightly, he said, "I'm gonna go now, alright? Come meet me tonight for dinner. We'll plan, okay?"

"When?"

"Mmm…'bout an hour after sunset, alright? The cave."

"Of course. No Rapture either."

Fang just ruffled my hair before leaving. Dylan had gone back to trying to straighten his deck, though he was struggling with just one hand. I sighed a little bit. I had traded some stuff to get a new deck of cards, as his old one had disappeared somewhere. I thought that it would make him feel better, but it seemed to just be frustrating him.

"Oh, Dyl, I'm sorry," I said, reaching out to take the deck from him. "I thought…I mean…I just figured…"

"No, thanks, Max. Really." He smiled at me. "You are, after all, my mom. You were just trying to cheer me up."

I looked down at the deck. "Your daddy's pretty good at card tricks too, I see."

Dylan sighed at this. "Maybe it was my inheritance."

I shrugged. "Fang doesn't have a lot to give anyways."

"Hey, Max?"

"What?"

"…I don't think Daddy loves me."

That made us both laugh loudly. Then, when we were done, it was so silent that it was unbearable. I stared at Dylan for a few minutes as he did me, neither sure what to say to fill the hush that had befallen us.

"I think…I think he likes you," I offered up to Dylan.

"I don't know. All I know is that I owe him my life. He could have left me on the ship, Max, but he didn't. And not just for your sake either. He could have forced you to go, but he didn't."

"Fang has a soul, you know," I said, slightly offended.

"I know. But Iggy left. I figured Fang would too. He didn't."

I shrugged. "Fang's really not that bad of a guy."

"I know that now." Dylan laughed a little, but it was without humor. "I'm actually kind of glad you guys are together."

Frowning, I asked, "How come?"

Looking up at me, he said, "Because, Max, if I can't take care of you, at least I know he can."

* * *

"Hey, shorty."

I frowned. "I don't like that one either."

Fang shrugged, gesturing to the pile of fruit in front of him. "Take your pick first, Max. My treat."

"You get this from Iggy's secret stash?"

"Yep."

"Then it's Iggy's treat, ain't it?"

"I had to freaking carry it all back here, didn't I?"

Shaking my head, I sat down across from him. There was single candle off to our side. "Nice touch. Date night?"

"Depends, am I scoring tonight?"

"I'm guessing not, given the fact I can see Rapture hiding back there."

Fang sighed a little. "You can come out, buddy. She saw you."

I smiled a little bit as he jumped out from behind a pile of rocks. "Hi, Max!"

"Hi. Come over here and eat."

He rushed over, giggling, having thought Fang hiding him was all just a game.

"What would you have done if I said yes?" I asked Fang as Rapture climbed into my lap. Fang saw this and frowned, but didn't comment on it.

"I'd of told the kid to scram, what else?"

Rapture leaned against me. "Danny yell at me."

"Why?" I asked, peeling a banana for him.

"Because I stealed."

"Stole," I said, frowning. "Why did you steal?"

"He didn't steal," Fang said, frowning. "Those stupid boys that I told you took his jacket from him took his toy car too. He just got it back, but freaking Danny yelled at him."

"Aw, poor Rapture," I said, hugging him a little.

"Yes, poor me." He hugged me back. Fang saw this and frowned again.

"Date night," he reminded me.

"You're the one that had him in here."

"I thought he'd go to sleep." Fang stood up, lifting Rapture into his arms. "Come on. I'm going to take you to Iggy, okay?"

"Stay with Max."

"Date night, buddy."

He just growled while Fang took him away. While he was gone, I went ahead and took off Fang's hoodie, as it was a little hot in the cave. Then I went added my shirt to the pile, leaving me in an undershirt.

"Strip tease?"

"Shut up."

Fang came back and sat down in front of me again. "Pretty candle huh?"

"I love it."

"Traded our last condom for it. Ready to make babies?"

"Don't make me vomit."

He shrugged a little bit. "Anyways, aren't we going to plan?"

"For babies?" I asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"Don't make me jump your bones."

I just giggled. "Anyways, yes, let's plan. Who's going on the next trip?"

"Let's take Iggy and Nudge."

"How come?"

"Dylan can't come and I want four people, in case something happens."

"Nudge though? Can you keep yourself restrained?"

"Max."

I just laughed at him. "Anyways, when do you think we should leave?"

"I don't want to go out there unprepared and end up with someone hurt again."

"Me neither," I said, smiling as he bit into some sort of tropical fruit, which squirted juice out. "I just don't know how to prepare."

"I want your mom to mass produce what she gave Angel."

"That was only the first batch."

"It's still a start, Max."

"I guess…" I glanced up at him. "Let's talk about Ari."

"What about him?"

"I don't…last time you…Fang, I can't let him hurt you."

Fang nodded over his bag. "I'm packing now."

"Huh?"

"Gun. I have a gat."

"What is a gat?"

"It's the cool way to say gun."

"Last time you tried to be cool, you fell off a cliff."

"You mean you pushed me."

"No," I told him. "I don't."

"Well, regardless," he began, grabbing an apple. "I want to spend sometime with Angel anyways."

"She loves you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Not as much as me."

"Don't make me push _you_ off the cliff, Max."

"Ha ha."

"You laugh, but you just wait. You piss me off enough I'll freaking throw you off."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Fang smiled at me and in the candle light, it looked so much creepier than usual. Devious, almost. "You know I'd never do that, right?"

"I know. It's because I'm…what was it you said?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, right, I am love to you."

He looked back at the pile of fruit. "I said this?"

"Yes, you did…Fangers."

"Shut up, slut."

"It's really become less cute, Fang."

He just shook his head. "That one wasn't a nickname."

"Don't make me take the candle and drip the hot wax on your abs."

He frowned at how specific I was. "Fantasy, Max? Huh?"

"Shut up."

"Pain in pleasure, eh?" He shook his head. "Whatever turns you on, babe."

"Shut up, Fang."

He sighed, tossing an apple core to the ground. "This is our date and you haven't even complimented me on my smell."

"Um…it's pretty sweaty…I guess."

"I bathed for this, you know."

"Well thank you, I guess."

"I wish that you'd have done the same."

"I was for real about that candle thing."

Fang stood up, coming to sit down next to me. "You think that if we just kill Royce and get his ship back here, then your mom can use his stuff to cure the world?"

"I don't want to kill him, Fang, when we're so uncertain about how much we'll need him to fix things. We might need him."

Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You kept Jeb around too, but he's been useless."

"I don't like killing when you don't have to."

Fang just kissed my head as we stared into the cave. The candle created weird shadows against the cave walls, but I was more concerned with the fact that Fang's hand was slowly creeping closer and closer to hanging directly over my breast.

"Fang."

"Hmmm?"

"Knock it off."

"Darn."

"Darn indeed." I turned my head and kissed his neck. "Thank you for getting my necklace back."

"Angel's so possessive." He looked down at me. "Just like you."

"Shut up."

He shrugged. "I wasn't going to let her keep it anyways. She can be a brat sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time."

"You know that you love her."

"I do." I put my apple core down and started to play with my necklace. "So do you."

"Love you? Yeah. I love you. You know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Fang."

"Good." He removed his arm from around me. "Now, can I sit in your lap like Rapture did?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought that you were in love with me."

"You're too heavy."

"Fine." He picked me up and sat me in his lap. "Better?"

"Much."

Kissing my neck, he busied himself with moving his hands up my shirt. He left them on my stomach though, which I allowed. We were sitting like that when Gazzy came flying in. He startled us and we both jumped up.

"What?" Fang asked, flustered.

"Dr. Martinez wanted me to get you, Fang."

"How come?"

"Jeb's escaped."


	32. Chapter 32

Island Time

Chapter 32

No one could find Jeb. We basically issued a mass search for him, but he had seemed to disappear into thin air. That was days ago though. Everyone was still on edge about it, of course, but there wasn't much that we could do. Fang was afraid of Jeb trying to harm Angel, so he spent most of his time with her. I was more concerned with finding him though.

"No luck?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that Angel's asleep and we should make out."

"Ha ha."

"There was no joke."

I walked further into the room, sighing slightly. I had come in here to rest, but I didn't want to wake up Angel by getting into bed with her. That left sitting with Fang. Realizing this, he patted his lap.

"Come to Papa."

"Don't make me leave."

Fang just nodded towards his lap again, waiting. Slowly, I sat down in his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

"I think Jeb's gone, wherever he is," Fang told me. "Long gone."

"Maybe."

Fang kissed the side of my head. "Don't get mad at me when I say this, alright?"

"I'll decide after you say it."

"What if…what if he's dead?"

"Why would he be dead?"

"Max, there's only one way off this island for a guy without wings and that's the ocean. What if…I don't know. What does he have holding him here anymore? Nothing." Fang kissed my neck. "Maybe he jumped into the ocean and drowned."

"Fang-"

"I'm not trying to be mean; I'm trying to be helpful." He pecked at my neck softly. "I know that you still care about him, somewhat."

"I do not."

"Max, it's okay. He's your dad, after all."

"Possibly."

"Don't matter. You got me now, remember?"

I leaned back against him, slightly uncomfortable. "I know."

"Good." He finally pushed me off his lap before standing. "I have to pee. I'll be back, okay?"

I nodded a little bit, crinkling my nose when he kissed it. "Ew."

"You're telling me," he mumbled before doing it again. "Nose germs."

I pushed his chest gently. "Go."

"Abusive much?" He rubbed his chest before turning and walking off. Then it was just me and Angel. Sighing, I sat back down in the chair, staring at her.

Angel didn't want to stay on the ship anymore, but Fang made her. He thought that it was for the best. With Jeb running around, it would be better to keep her here, where we have a constant watch instead of running around the island, with us trying to keep an eye out for her. I backed Fang up, if only because I was also kind of worried about her. I myself am not afraid of Jeb alone, but knowing the hold he seemed to have on over my mother put me on edge.

Sighing, I sat there for awhile, waiting on Fang. When he didn't come back, I decided that sitting in his lap hadn't been a good game plan and he wouldn't be back for awhile. Great. Not only do I get to Gazzy, I get to Fang too. Not that I'm bragging or anything…

* * *

Fang decided to take the long way around the ship on his journey back to Max and Angel, honestly just so he could do a perimeter check. What good was it to keep Angel locked up if Jeb just showed up on the ship?

He was checking out the deck when suddenly he was pounced upon from behind. Whoever it was knocked him off his feet, but that didn't last long. Shooting back up, Fang tossed the attacker from his back, ready for a fight.

"Gasman?"

"God, Fang! It was just a joke!" The younger boy, who was now pissed that he had been thrown the ground rather roughly, sat up. "You big jerk!"

Fang probably would have flushed, had he not been such a master at emotionlessness. Is that a word? Probably not, but it sure does sound cool. In the moonlight though, Fang saw that Gazzy was emotional enough for the both of them, all red faced and angry. Frowning, teen moved to help the little boy off the ground.

"Get up, Gasman," Fang said, pulling him to his knees. Gazzy was fighting him though. "Come on."

"No. I don't want to play with you anymore."

"I didn't know we were playing." Fang finally just put his back into it, launching Gazzy to his feet.

"You just don't throw someone like that."

"You jumped on me first."

"You're bigger."

"I didn't know it was you, okay?" Fang slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "What were you doing on the deck anyways, huh? Is something wrong?"

"I was just hiding."

"From who?"

"…I don't know…"

"Gazzy."

"It wasn't my fault, Fang! How was I supposed to know that the girls were bathing?"

"You…Oh, God, Gasman…you got caught?" Fang shook his head. "You're gonna have to think of a better excuse, because everyone on this island knows that guys bathe on the left side of the island and girls bathe on right."

"Um…I forgot?"

"Try again."

"Fang, it's not like I did anything too bad," the Gasman defended as Fang headed towards Angel's room, forgetting about his original task. "I was just looking, nothing else."

"Yeah, but still, buddy, you can't…Gasman, you know that you did wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"You never get caught," Fang told him, shocking the younger boy. "Do what you want, but the second you get caught, you're on your own."

"What? You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Do you…look too?"

"No," Fang said, frowning at him. "I'm not a little kid. I know what a woman looks like. I _have_ a woman. I don't need to look at these girls on this island."

"You _have_ Max?"

Hitting the younger boy in the back of the head, Fang said, "Don't think about my girlfriend."

"I wasn't!" Gazzy rubbed the back of his head. "I was just wondering how you get away with saying that."

"What do you mean?"

"That you have her. I didn't think Max would like that."

"Let me tell you something, Gazzy, Max may try to make herself sound complex, all girls do, but she's really not. There is no such thing as a complex girl. We're all, truly, just people."

"Okay," the Gasman said slowly, not sure where the teen was going.

"That being said, Max is just like every other girl. They don't want to be 'owned' they say, but they do. You can tell."

"How?"

"Like…you know when Max is trying to lead and I openly defy her? She gets all mad at me and then the next minute she's all over me?"

"I guess so."

"It's because she wants me to want her. She's a dog. The more you ignore them, the more they try to crawl into your lap. They like their freedom, but they like having a home to come back to more. Max wants me to make her mine. And I have."

"Really?"

He got hit again. "I said to stop that."

"Ow! That hurt! And I'm not even thinking anything bad. You are!" Gazzy scowled up at Fang. "You're a big bully. I'm telling Max."

"You tell Max and I'll have to tell her that you were spying on those girls."

"You'll tell her anyways. You're such a little baby, Fang, having your girlfriend stick up for you."

"You're about to get hit again."

Gasman took off running, headed towards Angel's room. Crap. If he tells Max that she likes being owned, Fang wouldn't 'making Max his' for a very long time.

* * *

"Max, Fang hit me!"

I frowned; sitting up as Gazzy came rushing into the room. "What?"

"I did not," Fang said gruffly as he followed in behind. That woke up Angel, who quickly jumped out of bed, thinking that something was going on.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking around. I stood up, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Well?" I asked the boys, pushing gently to make her sit back down. Even now that she was cured, her body wasn't fully healed yet. She was still weak and willing to do everything I said. Turning back to face Fang and the Gasman, I absently reached up and grabbed my necklace. "I'm waiting."

"Gazzy was spying on girls bathing and-"

"-but Fang said that he owns you and that you like it because you're not complex-"

"-I think that you're a very complex, loving person who-"

"-I didn't even mean to look at them! Who wants to see that? Not me! I just-"

"-And no matter what he says, I said absolutely nothing about 'taking you as my own'-"

"-he totally said that and-"

"Stop it," I interjected, frowning. What was up with Fang acting like this? "Fang, are you drunk?"

"What? No."

"Fang."

"…Just buzzed, but that's not the point."

"I think it is."

Gasman frowned. "Did you hear all that other stuff? About him saying that he owns you and-"

'What I heard was two little boys yelling like babies." I shook my head a little. "And I also heard that a certain someone was spying on girls. That's wrong."

"But Fang said-"

"I don't care what Fang said. What Fang says doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Fang said, still being weird. I frowned, studying him closely. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, taking a step back, realizing how odd it must look; the way I was staring. "The point is, Gasman, that Angel is sleeping. Go away." As he turned to leave, I added, "And we will talk about what you did later. Don't think you're off the hook."

After he was gone, I made Angel lay down again, though this time I got into bed with her, still studying Fang. He was just looking back at me.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Yes," he said, frowning. "On the way to the bathroom, I stopped off at Iggy and my secret supply and took a few sips of something. I'm probably not even buzzed."

"Then do you feel okay?"

"Why are you asking, Max?"

"You just seemed weird, the way you ran in here and started yelling."

I glanced at Angel, but she was already curled against me, going back to sleep. I wanted her to poke around in Fang's mind, but I wasn't so sure that was a good idea, given the conversation he and Gazzy had apparently just had. Sighing a little bit, I just ran a hand down her head, still looking at him.

"Will you cut that out?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just think it was weird."

Fang shrugged a little bit. "Maybe being with you has relaxed me. You know, made me more personable."

"I guess…"

"What, Max? You think I'm a clone or something?" Fang shook his head. "You know what we have to do to solve this problem, if it were to arise again."

"What?"

Fang leaned his head to one side, showing off his neck. "Bite me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What would that prove?" I was so over the vampire phase, it wasn't even funny. If he thought this was happening, he might as well be with Nudge and all her other trend hopping friends.

"In the future, if ever one of us thinks the other is a clone, we can just look at the scar of the bite mark to be sure. No one will know about it, but me and you…and Angel, if she's still awake."

She made no notion of being so.

"I'm not biting you hard enough to scar."

Fang shrugged, shifting a little. "If you're sure. Do you not want me to bite you?"

"No, Fang, I really don't."

"Well, alright, but remember this; when there are a thousand clones running around, I offered to bite you."

"I'll try my hardest." I cuddled Angel against me, sighing a little bit. She moaned, but didn't open her eyes.

Settling out in the chair, Fang said, "You could come sit over here with me if you want."

"I'm good."

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

"No," I said slowly. "I'm warmer up here with the blanket."

"Max, you have my hoodie. How cold could you be?"

"Very." I closed my eyes, still facing him. "Let me sleep now, Fang."

"Alright," he said, nodding his head a little. "If you're sure."

* * *

"I'm what?"

Mom nodded a little. "Sick."

"Sick with what?" Fang frowned. "We don't get sick."

"Fang, calm down," I said, running a hand down his arm. It was about two days later and after arguing about it, I finally had Fang get a check up by Mom. Clearly, her findings were not well.

"You have a cold," Mom said simply, shrugging a little as Fang sniffled, his nose clearly stuffy. "That's all."

"But, Mom, that can't be all," I complained. "What about his sudden attitude change?"

Fang frowned at me. "I have not changed."

"Yes, you have," I said, crossing my arms. "Mom's noticed too, right, Mom?"

"Max, what do you want me to say?" She was already turned around, looking at something on a counter. "Fang's fine. Besides his cold."

As if to emphasize this, he sniffled again. That just got him a look from me, no sympathy attached.

"And he probably got that from bathing at night and not drying off. It gets cold when the sun goes down, Fang. You'll get pneumonia."

He just shrugged. "Alright."

"But Mom-"

"Max, what do you want me to say? This isn't some bad sci-fi movie. Fang's attitude change probably has to do with the fact he's still only sixteen. He's going through changes."

Oh, God.

Fang nodded at me. Under his breath, he whispered, "Big changes."

That one got him an elbow. Mom heard his intake of breath and frowned, having not heard the joke that preceded that.

"Did you just hit him?"

"No."

"Max."

I rolled my eyes. "He's fine."

"I have a cold," he reminded. That got him elbowed again.

"Stop that," Mom told me with a frown. "I thought that I told the two of you to stop hitting each other?"

"I didn't hit him. I elbowed him."

"Don't talk back, Max."

"Yeah," Fang agreed. This time, when I moved to elbow his stomach, Fang grabbed my elbow and threw me forward, causing me to lose my balance. From above me, he said, "Oops."

"Jerk." I jumped back up to push him down, but Mom grabbed my arm, holding it.

"I told the two of you to stop. God, you're worse than children."

When she let me go, Fang took a huge step back, expecting me to attack him. Instead I just huffed, crossing my arms.

"Now, I have serious work to get to. Can the two of you go entertain yourselves? Or better yet, go watch Angel? Or Gasman? Oh, right, they're mature enough to be alone, unlike the two of you." She shook her head. "No more fighting, I mean it. And Fang?"

He looked at her, though I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eyes, still expecting an assault to take place.

"Don't get wet when it's cold."

He nodded a little. Then he took off running and I followed.

"Get back here, Fang! Take your medicine!"

"Leave me alone, Max!"

When I got the deck, Fang had already taken off for the island. Not wanting to waste my time searching for him there, I instead headed back to Angel's room. She was awake, playing stuffed animals while Nudge and Ella were talking.

"What's wrong with you?" Nudge asked, taking in my heavy breathing. "Or do you not want to talk about it with young children present?"

I sent her a look. "Fang and I-"

"Stop," Ella said, frowning. "There's things that we just don't want to know."

"-were fighting. And shut up, Ella." I went to go lay down in bed with Angel, taking care not to squash any of her stuff animals.

"What's wrong with you and Fang?" Angel asked while handing me Mr. Bear, apparently expecting me to play with her.

"Nothing. He has a cold, that's all."

"Wow, Max, fighting a sick person. Go you."

"Did I not say to shut up, Ella?" I sat up a little bit, deciding that I was going to play with Angel. "What are you two doing here anyways? Don't you have something better to be doing?"

"Hey." Angel frowned at me, clearly offended. I just reached out and patted her on the head.

"We don't just spend time with our friends, you know," Nudge said, also offended. "I like spending time with the sick."

"I'm better now," Angel interjected.

"Whatever."

Ella sat up straighter in the chair she was in, which was next to Nudge's. "Nudge is just mad because of what Jamie's doing. Or should I say who?"

"Let me guess, Nadia?" I asked. I hadn't know hadn't realized that I was still mad at Ella until I got in here, but wow, I guess I am.

"No," Nudge said, frowning. I guess she doesn't know about Iggy, which is nice. I wish I didn't. Dang Fang. "Trustie. I mean, God, me and her were close, you know?"

"Here we go," Ella mumbled, sighing a little bit. Nudge sent her a look.

"You're the one that brought it up."

"Yeah, but only because-"

"You guys are annoying me," Angel interrupted. "Can't the boys come play with me?"

I raised an eye brow. "You want the boys over me?"

"Not you, Max. You're like the boys anyways."

Nudge laughed at that. "Yeah, Max, you're a boy anyways."

"That's not what she said," I defended, frowning. "Don't you have an ex-boyfriend to be crying over?"

"Don't you?" Ella retorted, now on Nudge's side for some reason. "God, where is Dylan anyways?"

"Shut up," I told her for what felt like the millionth time. "Come on, Angel."

"Come on and what?"

"I just decided that you can leave the ship."

She perked up, but the other two girls in the room frowned at me.

"Max, you can't just-"

"Come on, Ange," I said, getting off the bed before pushing all of the stuffed animals into their box. "Let's go give your friends their toys back."

"Okay," she said excitedly. Apparently, it's only my things that she tried to hold on to.

"Shouldn't you ask Fang first?" Ella asked. "He wanted her here so that Jeb wouldn't-"

"She safer with me than she is with you two," I said simply, leading Angel out of the room, the box of stuffed animals in my hands, knowing that I was getting the evil eye from Nudge and Ella for getting the last word.

* * *

Fang had been expecting Max to tail him back to their cave, but she didn't. Which, honestly, depressed him slightly. Man, maybe he is different. Yawning loudly, Fang went over to where he left his bag, pulling out one of the maps from it. He was busy studying it when he heard someone land at the entrance of the cave, their shadow falling over him. Looking up, he saw that it was just Iggy.

"What's up, Ig?" Fang asked, going back to his map. "Something wrong?"

Iggy walked closer to the sound of Fang's voice. "Max has Angel out."

"Out of what?"

"Out on the island."

"What?" Fang shoved the map back before jumping up. "Why?"

"Ella said that they're giving back out all of the toys that Angel was given by the other kids."

"Now?" Fang frowned, walking passed Iggy. "I thought I told Max that Angel was to stay on the ship?"

"When have you ever known Max to listen to you?" Iggy mumbled, following his friend. Come on, did Fang really think that would ever happen?

* * *

"Here you go, May," Angel said, handing over a stuffed dog to her friend.

"Thanks," the other girl said. "I'm glad that you're better, Angel."

"Me too." Angel smiled at her before turning to go find another one of her friends. I trailed behind her, carrying the box still. We were mostly done. All that was left was Mrs. Bear and Jay's dog. I can honestly say I'm a little sad to see Mrs. Bear go, if only because I wouldn't get to see Fang play with her anymore.

"Max!"

Oh great. I groaned as I heard Fang come running up behind us. His hand on my shoulder just made me mad.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, pulling me to a stop. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Groaning, I handed the box off to Angel before turning to face him. "You finish without me, Angel. Besides, I'm sure you want to see Jay alone."

"Max," she complained but did run off to get rid of her final two toys.

"Fang, you said it yourself, Jeb is long gone now, either dead or found some sort of way off this island." I pulled out of his grasp. "And don't touch me."

"Seriously? After you freaking pummeled me earlier, you're saying not to touch you?"

"I did not pummel you," I said, frowning. "And don't you yell at me, Fang. You're the one that wants to keep Angel locked away for the rest of her life. God. She has to get off that ship eventually."

I looked passed him and saw Iggy was standing there.

"What, Iggy? Huh? Don't you have some alcohol to drink or something?"

"Jeez, Max," he complained, taking a step back. "You don't have to get mad at me."

"I'm sure you're the little rat that went and told him."

"Hey, this is about you not listening to me," Fang interposed.

I frowned, realizing that we were right on the beach, where anyone could hear him. I was freaking leader. Why did he have to keep challenging me on things? I don't care how many changes he's going through, that's the one thing that is going to forever remain a constant.

"Listen, _Fang_," I said, his name coming out like it was Ari or Borcht or someone else equally as bad. And right now, he is. Fang is a definite threat to my power. He was slowly filling Angel's position and I didn't like it. One. Bit. "You don't tell me what to do. Ever. Got it?"

He stared at me for a moment as some of the guys that had been sitting near ooh and awed. Taking a step closer, he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You were gone, Max. While you were gone, Angel became my problem. Don't step on my toes and I won't yours."

Then he shoved passed me, taking my aggression as a sign that his own would be acceptable. I glared after him, but didn't say anything. Then I turned to those boys that had mocked Fang a moment ago.

"What are you looking at?" I raved before stomping off, running into Iggy on purpose. Then I grabbed his hand, pulling him away. "You're coming with me."

"Why, Max, we've only just met."

"Don't mess with me, Iggy."

He groaned, allowing himself to be dragged along. "Fine, fine. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to be alone," I said, pulling him into the jungle and continuing further into it. When I was certain that we were in private, I began again.

"What the heck was that out there?"

"What?"

"You saw!"

"Uh, Max, I hate to break it to you-"

"Iggy, you know what I mean."

He sighed a little bit as I let go of his hand and turned to face him. "In Fang's defense, he's only trying to protect Angel."

"Oh, yeah, sure take his side."

"There are no sides, Max. You're both very…destructive. When you're at war, I'd rather just be Switzerland."

"What?"

"It's a thing that people say. It means I'd rather be neutral."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Well, we're not at war anyways. Fang's just been…weird today. And where does he get off anyways? Acting like he can tell me what to do. He can't."

"Trust me, we all know."

I sent him a look though it was wasted on him. "I mean, God, I tell Fang what to do."

Iggy shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Not telling Fang every little thing I do would be nice."

"No can do, Max," Iggy said with a shake of his head. "Bros before hos, after all."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just a saying. I mean, trust me, Fang's told me about the lack of action. I know you're no ho. Yet."

He got slugged in the arm for that one, but he should have been expecting it. After listening to him complain for a moment, I started to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Max?"

"What?"

"You know…Everyone knows now that you and Fang aren't…so I mean…cut him some slack, okay?"

"What?"

"I mean, it means a lot around here, scoring. And it's bad enough that everyone knows that you're in control in the relationship, but add in the fact that he's not even getting head at the least out of it, that's suicide around here." Iggy smiled at me a little. "He puts up with a lot to be with you, ya know? If he was with any other girl on this island or was even single, things would be a lot easier. He cares about you though. Just…try and be more understanding."

I wasn't in agreement with everything that Iggy said, but I did take some of it to heart, as Dylan had mentioned it before also. If two people are telling you the same thing, at least some of it had to be right…right?

* * *

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Well, guess what, Fang, I don't want to see you."

"Too bad." He came closer to me before just laying down on the bed with me. "Why'd you come back here?"

"I don't know. Nudge had Angel, so free bed…"

We were in the room Angel had been kept in and now that it was vacated, I figured I could catch a few zzz's here alone. Apparently not.

"Well, we need to talk."

"I don't listen to you anymore, Fang." I rolled onto my other side, giving Fang my back. He just wrapped his arms around me.

"Damn, Max, I don't think we've laid in bed together since…I don't even know how long."

"Forever."

"Has to be." He laid his head above my own. "Are you really mad at me?"

"For trying to show off and make it look like you control me? Yeah."

"Well, I wasn't doing that. You just really pissed me off, that's all."

"Honestly, Fang, I couldn't care less if I piss you off or not."

"Same." He knew that was about to get him an elbow, so he quickly added, "Especially in bed."

"Shut up."

"Come on, Max." He moved to kiss my neck. "God, Max…"

"Chill for a second," I told him, frowning. "First tell me if you've drank anything today."

"Nothing," he said, frowning against my neck. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to make out if you're drunk."

He laughed a little, making me feel the rumble of his chest against my arm. "Afraid of what I'll do to you?"

"No," I said slowly. "I'm afraid of what I'd have to do to you."

"Ha ha, my witty little girlfriend." He ran one of his hands up to my neck, clearly liking the feeling of me wearing something just because he gave it to me.

"Not little."

"No, never little." My neck got another kiss. "Tonight?"

"You know the answer."

"Come on, Max. I even got you a bed! What more could you want?"

"For one thing, we're out of condoms. For another, Angel was in this bed. That's disgusting."

"There are other beds on this ship."

"Fang, are you honestly naïve enough not to know that everyone on this island has probably hooked up in those beds?"

"…You think so?"

"Well, yeah."

"I told everyone to stay off the ship."

I glanced back at him. "If your own girlfriend won't listen to you, who will?"

"Oh, she'll learn."

"Will she?" I asked, yawning a little. Fang kissed the back of my head.

"Yep."

"I don't think so."

"Franky listened so damn well though."

"Maybe you should date her then," I told him as he began to stroke my stomach through my shirt.

"I don't know. Franky wasn't nearly as hot, always puking and stuff…and that nasty arm…Yeah, I think I'll stick to Maximum."

"Maximum _hates_ when someone calls her Maximum."

"Then maybe Maximum shouldn't have named herself that."

"Ha ha, my witty little boyfriend," I quoted him from earlier.

"Not little." He rubbed himself against my back, which finally did get him an elbow. "Ow, Max."

"Then cut it out."

"I'm just showing my love."

"Oh is that it? Sure you're not showing your lust?"

"Lust, love, I never did learn the difference." Fang moved to speak into my ear. "Teach me."

"Remember when you asked how long it was since we last laid in bed together? It's about to be even longer."

"Ooh, threats. I like it."

"You ever been kicked out of bed before, Fang?" I ask, allowing my eyes to slip close. Fang kicks down the covers before pulling them up around us. I push him back though, moving so that I can roll around to face him. Fang smirked a little bit, as if this were some kind of a victory, and kissed my nose. That was really going to become annoying.

"No, but if I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, I think that I had better get used to it."

"Ha ha, my witty little boyfriend."

This time, I get no correction as Fang interlaces the fingers on our right hands. I glanced down at them, smiling softly.

"Hey, Fang?"

"What?"

He was clearly expecting a kiss or an I love you. Ha ha, my stupid little boyfriend.

"You _ever_ shove me again, I'm gonna tear into you so hard, you won't even know where you're at."

He jerked forward suddenly and, as I was in between him and the wall, slammed me against it, his hand falling from my own. Then he sat up, pulling off his shirt.

"Okay, ready for the tearing. You want me to take off my pants, or you want to get your practice in now?"

I shoved him out of the bed, frowning, not amused. Fang fell to the floor, now also mad.

"Hey!" He jumped up, his feet making definite bangs against the floor. "You're the one that offered! Get practice in and what not."

"Yeah, well, you're the one that said you had to get used to me kicking you out of bed." I turned onto my back. "You can have the chair. After all, you need that practice, right?"

"Whatever," he complained as he sat down in the chair to sleep. Content with myself, I went to sleep, deciding that I would take what Iggy said into consideration at a later date.


	33. Chapter 33

Island Time

Chapter 33

When I woke up, I became acutely aware of the fact that I was not alone, though my eyes remained closed. I was holding my breath, trying to figure out who it was in the room with me.

"Hello, Max."

Fang and I had begun to stay in random rooms on the ship as oppose to our cave. It became something of a game; I'd hide in one of the rooms and Fang had to find me. He was typically pretty good at it, but then, Fang seems to think that he's good at everything.

Right now, hearing that voice, I also became aware of the fact that Fang wasn't in bed with me. This was unusual either. These past two weeks of sleeping on the ship, sometimes he'd be there when I woke up, still snuggled up against me, and sometimes he wouldn't.

Another thing I realized was that I was somehow on my back, which is a way I never slept. Even in my sleep, it was highly unlikely that I would roll onto my back and stay that way, if only because it was so freaking uncomfortable.

The last thing I was aware of?

I knew that voice.

It belonged to Dr. Gideon Royce.

"I can't open my eyes."

"Of course not. He he, you silly girl. What use would it be to me for you to see?"

"Where am I?" I tried to move and, even though I was not restrained, I wasn't able to move. I was paralyzed and, temporarily anyways, blinded.

"Why would I tell you that? See, Max, you seem to think that I should just answer all of your questions, but I don't see it that way. At all." I heard him take a few steps around the room and I tried to judge its length from them, but it was impossible. I had no idea if he was following the perimeter or not.

"Am I…alive?"

"Obviously. For a fearless leader, you sure are an idiot."

I groaned a little, my head pounding. "Am I…a zombie?"

"Now think, Maximum, what use would that be to me? You a zombie?"

"You made Ari one."

"Ari's pawn. Besides Dylan, who you've now injured horribly what with his one hand and everything, he was the only one strong enough and to have enough hate to kill your boyfriend."

"Fang's not that powerful."

"No, he's really not. He is, however, evolving."

"What?"

"That's not important now, my dear."

"Are they alive?"

"Your family? Or everyone?" He laughed again before beginning to walk. "Come now, Max, what use would you be to me if you had no drive? If they are dead, why would I tell you so?"

With that, I was alone, the door closing behind him being a signal of that. I tried my hardest to get up, but it was impossible. I was paralyzed. Briefly, I thought back to when Angel was telling me of her experience when she was held captive after the Paris explosion, when she thought that she had been blinded and lost her wings. It did relinquish my worry over my own wellbeing for awhile as I felt immense sadness that my baby had been in this same position.

Eventually, I fell back into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was aware of something wet dripping on my head. Frowning, I opened my eyes slowly, glad to find that they worked.

"Hi."

I blinked. "Hi."

Rapture smiled from his spot above me, the orange he was eating's juice still falling down onto my head. He was on his knees next to my head, watching me sleep apparently.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, slightly freaked. The situation last time I awoke aside, Rapture's eyes give me the creeps. They're so…dead. That's what I would have named him. Deadeyes. It's almost like he's blind.

"Fang says to watch Max while I eat lunch. He had to go-" He paused to giggle. "-poop."

I took a moment to process this all before nodding as if this somehow made sense. "Rapture?"

"Yep?"

"Can you stop eating? Over my face? For a minute? Or maybe forever?"

He giggled, moving to sit on his butt, the juice now getting on the sheets of the bed we were on. "Okay, Max."

I struggled to sit up, my muscles weak, but able. Rapture just watched me for a moment before speaking.

"Max sick?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't get up."

"When?"

"Yesterday." He finished his orange and then ran his sticky hands down the bedspread.

"I didn't?"

"No."

I let out a breath, looking around. I was in a different room than I had been when I fell asleep with Fang, however many days ago that was now. I had no idea.

"Rapture?"

"Mmmm?" He was now picking at his shoes. When did he get shoes? I faintly remembered him asking for a pair once, when we were still caring for him, but Fang turning him down. The shoes were falling apart, but shoes none the less. They were even Spiderman, but on the left shoe, where Peter Parker's face was, someone had blacked it out with Sharpie for some reason.

"Do you know who Dr. Royce is?"

"One of the scientists?"

"Uh-huh." I stared at him, but he was still looking at his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"I stepped in doggie poop."

I frowned as he scrapped it off onto the bed. "Anyways, Rapture, is he here?"

"Total?"

"No. Dr. Royce."

Rapture frowned at me. "No scientists are on the island, Max."

"But-"

Just then, the door to the room we were in opened. Fang came walking in, just wearing jeans. I frowned, thinking that maybe this had something to do with Royce and it had gotten ripped in battle.

"You're okay?" I asked him, but Fang just frowned.

"Me? Are you?" He rushed to my bed side, picking up Rapture and setting him on the ground, giving me space I think. Rapture frowned, but just sat down on the floor, going back to getting Total's crap off his foot. I just hope it's really dog poop…

"Yeah, I think. Where's Royce?"

Fang frowned at me. "What?"

Rapture looked up. "Doc'or Royce is a scientist, Fang."

"What are you talking about, Max?" Fang asked, ignoring his little buddy. Rapture just shrugged, going back to his shoe. "Royce is still…wherever Royce is. I don't know."

"Then happened? He was here, Fang."

"Baby…are you okay?" He reached out, running a hand down my face, but I moved back. "Max?"

"This isn't…Royce…Fang, what's going on?"

He glanced down at Rapture, who was now licking his shoes. "Rapture, what are you doing?"

"I gotta see if all the doggie poop is gone."

"Fang, focus on me," I said, now mad. "What is going on?"

"Nothing other than the fact you freaking were passed out for a day." He frowned at me. "Your mom could find nothing wrong with you. Iggy thinks that you drank some of our alcohol. Did you?"

"No! I was with you!" I glanced over the side of the bed, slightly sickened by the sight of Rapture still licking his shoes. "Okay, stop him, he's going to get sick."

"I clean my shoes," Rapture defended as Fang pulled him to a standing position. "Stop!"

"Stand there and behave." He looked back at me. "What are you talking about Royce? And do you feel okay? Tell me if you drank some of-"

"I didn't!" I pushed him away this time when he tried to touch me. "Royce was here, in the room with me."

"Max, I think you're-"

"I couldn't move and I couldn't open my eyes," I spoke over him. "He kept talking and then he left. Then I fell asleep."

"Max…that had to have been a dream."

"No, Fang! He was here!"

"Okay, okay," he said, now trying to calm me down. I wondered how I looked right then with bed head, all frantic and panicked. Not too hot, I suspect. "Don't freak out on me, alright? God. If you really think he's here, on the ship, I'll have it and the island searched. Like with Jeb. Alright?"

I nodded a little.

"Alright." He let out a sigh. "Good. Now come here, let me take you to your mom, have her check you out again. Can you walk?"

I moved to get off the bed and Rapture giggled when I wobbled a little. "Fang…he was here."

"I know that you think that, baby, but…Max, I left you in that room, all by yourself. When you weren't up by the middle of the day, I went back to find you and you weren't there. So I searched the ship, and found you sleeping in a different room. Are you sure that you didn't drink-"

"God, you're such a jerk. No, I didn't. Try believing me for once."

"For once?" Fang rolled his eyes. "Come, Rapture, we're taking Max to Dr. Martinez."

He slipped his nasty shoes back on before following; they were now squeaking because they were wet from his spit.

"When'd he get shoes?"

"Oh those." Fang looked off as he held one of my arms, trying to help me walk I think. "He, uh, needed them, you know?"

"They look like they're going to fall apart."

"I got them cheap." Fang glanced back at Rapture, who had become preoccupied with a cut on his finger. "Come on, buddy."

"I'm coming!" He ran to catch up with us, as Fang was walking rather quickly what with his worry about me. When we got to Mom's lab, she wasn't there, but Fang claimed to know where she would be.

"I'll be right back."

"No, Fang. What if Royce has-"

He pushed my hands off when I grabbed at his arms. "I said I'll be right back. And I will. You stay with Max, Rapture."

"Stand guard!" He saluted Fang's retreating back as I slumped against a counter.

"What are you looking at?" I frowned at him when he began to stare at me.

"Max is pretty." He clambered the counter, using the drawers to scale it. "Nudge too."

"Thanks," I said dryly, slightly pissed at myself for letting Fang decide where I was going to stay and where I wasn't.

"Welcome," he said in earnest as he came to sit down next to me, though he was on the counter and I was still standing. "Max?"

"What, Rapture?"

"…Are you scared?"

"No…of what though?"

"Doc'or Royce."

"No. Of course not."

"Oh." He stared kicking his feet over the edge of the counter. "Sure?"

"Very. Why?"

"'cause I can feel him."

"You…Wait, wha-"

"Alright, Max, here's your mom," Fang interrupted as he came into the room.

"Oh, Max." My mother rushed to me, wrapping her arms around me. "We were so worried about you, when you wouldn't wake up. Then Dylan disappeared-"

"What?" I looked at Fang as my mother let me go. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well sorry that I was more worried about my girlfriend than her ex-boyfriend. I mean, jeez, that never happens."

"Fang."

He let out a slow breath. "He probably just went off to…I don't know. I mean, Max, his life is kind of depressing recently."

Rapture yawned suddenly, stretching. "I'm sleepy."

"Shut up, Rapture," Fang said, but not in an unkind way. He never was good with kids. "Max-"

"How do you feel?" Mom asked, cutting him off. "Do you know why you passed out?"

"No. It has something to do with Dr. Royce though."

"See? I told you, she had this weird dream-"

"It wasn't a dream, Fang," I said, crossing my arms. "Rapture was talking about it to."

"What, buddy?"

"I can feel him," Rapture said, nodding his head when Fang looked at him, now also crossing his arms.

"What do you mean though?" I asked, frowning a little. My mother shook her head, clearly discrediting anything that might come out of the mouth of a four year old.

"I can feel him," Rapture said again, clearly angry that I wasn't understanding him.

"But how, buddy?" Fang had uncrossed his arms now, but was still siding with my mother. I glanced back at Rapture, trying to reassure him that no one was mad at him, only confused.

"Can you explain better?" I asked him.

"I know he's there," Rapture said, frowning.

"Yes, but how?" Fang asked.

Rapture shrugged a little bit before jumping off the counter. "I gotta go sleep. I'm sleepy."

Rolling her eyes heavily, Mom said, "Take him to sleep somewhere, Fang. He's just a little boy. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Rapture frowned at her. "Do too!"

Mom reached into her pocket and pulled out a toy car. Rapture made a shocked face.

"That's mine!"

"I know. You left it in the lab yesterday. The Gasman wanted it, but I saved it for you."

Now content with my mother again, Rapture headed out of the lab, expecting Fang to follow him. Instead, my boyfriend hung around for a moment, studying me.

"Go," I told him, but he just glanced at my mother. "What, Fang?"

He took in a breath before telling me that he'd be back, as soon as he found someone to look after Rapture. I almost suggested that he, gee, try the person that is actually in charge of Rapture, but I withheld, if only because Fang's been so diligent about Rapture and it gave him something productive to do.

After he was gone, my mother took a step closer to me. "So you honestly believe that Royce is on this ship?"

"I believe that he was, at least," I said, moving slightly. "He was speaking to me."

"What did he say?"

"Just…That's not really important. What's important is that he's here."

"If he is, I have no doubt that Fang will find him. Besides, Max, there's always the chance that it was just a dream."

"Yeah, there's always that," I mumbled a little bit. "Anyways, I want to talk about Dylan. Where is he? Or at least where do you all think that he is?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared. I went to bring him his lunch and he was gone."

"Did you guys look for him?"

"Of course, Max," she said, giving me a pointed look. "But then Fang came to me and said that you were passed out. We though…"

"You thought what?"

"I don't know, Max." She sighed a little bit. "Now that you're saying Royce was here…I don't know."

"…Iggy thought that I just blacked out from drinking."

"Iggy needs to worry about himself and that."

I was inclined to agree.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head a little bit. "No. I'm more worried about Dylan."

"I told you, Dylan probably just went off on his own for a while."

"And what? You just think that Royce wasn't here?"

Fang slowly eased down onto the edge of the bed. "I think that you passed out from the fact that you weren't fully healed from being sick when we went out searching for Royce. Then you had to deal with being worried about Dylan and zombies. You were exhausted."

"And?" I frowned at him. "Last time I checked, Fang, Mom said that I was cured."

"You were still weak, Max," he told me, glancing behind him.

A few minutes after Fang left to go get someone to look after Rapture, Mom made me go lay down, scared that I would pass out again. Not before taking a blood sample though. Oh, the horrors of needles. Fang had come back eventually and found me, although I wasn't completely happy about that at the moment.

"So?"

"You can't tell me that it didn't drain you."

"A lot of time has passed, Fang," I told him.

"Yeah, but you've still be worried about things and not sleeping enough."

"What are you? My mother?"

"No, but you need someone to look out for you and you don't listen to anyone else."

"Oh, but I listen to you?"

"I'd like for you to."

"Whatever. I've said it before, Fang, you don't-"

"Own you, I know. Trust me, I don't want to. You're a lot more work than I'd be willing to put in." Fang sighed a little bit. "I just…Max, when you didn't wake up and Dylan was missing and everything was…Then the time you died…I just need you to be safe. All of you."

"That will never happen."

"It will. One day." Slowly, he moved to lay down next to me on the bed, though he was on his back while I was on my side. "Max, I don't want to lose you again."

"You're not." I moved closer, laying my hand on his chest. Then I sat up when I heard talking in the hall. "Wha-"

"I told you, I'd get people to search the ship and island." Fang made me lay back down and, reluctantly, I laid my hand on his chest. Grasping that hand in his own, Fang closed his eyes. "I love you."

"Fang…"

"I know. And if Royce is somewhere on this ship and that wasn't just a bad dream, I'll get him. I'll kill him for what he did to our family."

* * *

They didn't find Royce anywhere on the ship. The island either. Dylan, too, had yet to show up, but Fang kept assuring me that he would. I wasn't so sure. I hadn't passed out again, but Mom and Fang were still both very vigilante. As we had yet to figure out what went wrong the first time, they were each scared that something would happen.

Currently, I was trying to sleep while also listen for Dylan. For some reason, I thought that maybe, he'd show up if I was alone, which I was now. I had ditched Fang, which was a lot of work, trust me, but he had yet to show. I had even called out his name softly a few times, though I knew deep down that that would do nothing.

"Are you afraid?"

I frowned as Fang landed next to me. "Of what?"

"Of him being dead."

I turned my head away from him. "Why are you being so callous and cold?"

"I'm not." Fang looked around. Before, I was perched on a cliff, staring up at the night sky. Now, with Fang sitting next to me, I was looking down, embarrassed that he had caught me searching for Dylan.

"Yes, you are."

"I just mean…If Jeb's dead…Then…Maybe Dylan is too. They've both disappeared."

I turned from him slightly. "I think that Royce had something to do with it."

"Max, baby, I told you. I had the ship and island searched. That man is nowhere to be found."

"Maybe he's somewhere else. Like another ship."

"You don't think we'd notice another ship on the horizon? Besides, I've had the area scouted for miles and miles. He was not on the ship." Fang glanced at me. "Do you think I'd lie to you?"

"Do you think I would you?"

"No," Fang said slowly. "I think that you're confused."

"Fang, do you honestly think that it was a coincidence that Jeb disappeared, then Dylan, and I passed out for a day straight?"

"I think that something weird is going on, sure, but I do not believe that it has anything to do with Royce."

"Well, I do."

"I know you do." He reached out and ran a hand down my arm. "Come sit in my lap."

"No."

"Max-"

"No."

We were both silent again for a few minutes before Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Why do you resist my love, huh?" He kissed my head. "God, that's so hot. You make me want you right now."

"No." I pushed him away. "Dylan's possibly dead somewhere and you're-"

"I hate to break it to you, Max, but Dylan left on his own."

"You don't know that."

Fang groaned. "Do you honestly want me to believe that Royce came on the ship, took Jeb-"

"I never mentioned J-"

"Waited around, took Dylan, and then poisoned you or whatever to make you pass out? Newsflash, Max, you were in that room with me. Remember? We were making out really great the night before, Hell, I was freaking grinding on you, and then you just made me go to sleep."

I blinked. "Are you serious right now? You're upset because you couldn't get off?"

"Oh, I got off."

Frowning, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do I mean'? I waited until you went to sleep and I left."

"Left?"

"To go…God, Max, you know!"

"Fang…Do you realize what you're saying?" I asked slowly.

"Yes…No…What?"

"You left, you idiot. For a long time, I'm assuming."

"I'm not some twelve year old, Max, so yeah, it was a respectable amount of t…Oh." He blinked. "You think that Royce came in while I was gone and did something to you."

"It's possible."

"It's also possible that you were just exhausted."

"To the point of being unable to wake up? I don't think so, Fang."

He still just stared at me. "Then what? Huh? Max, I don't know what you want me to do. Do you want me to go out and look for Dylan? I'm not going to."

"I never asked you to."

"Good. I'm your boyfriend, not him."

"Whoever said you weren't?"

With that, Fang stood up. "Come on. He's not coming back to you, not tonight. And I do not like being tricked, Max."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You said, and I quote, 'Fang, look! One of the little kids is drowning!' So, I went to go save them. When I realized that they were not drowning, and just out swimming in the ocean passed curfew, I went back to you, but you were gone."

"That was totally an accident."

"Oh, was it?"

"Yes."

"For some reason, I have a hard time believing that."

"I really don't care what you believe, Fang." I stood up too. "And I don't need someone constantly watching over my shoulder either."

"Too bad, babe. It's what you signed on for. If you never wanted to have a bodyguard, you should have never dated me. I'm possessive. Sue me."

I snorted, crossing my arms. "Please. You're only possessive when it benefits you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've left me more times than I can count, which typically leaves me vulnerable-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Maximum Ride is never v-"

"-and if I have to take comfort in the arms of Dylan, whose fault is that? Hmmm? Seems like yours."

"Your sentence made no sense."

"I combined two sentences. You can do that, Fang."

"No, you can't."

"Yes," I lied. "I learned it in school, while you were off with your little group, playing superheroes."

"You-"

"You remember? I've told you about it." I shook my head a little. "Everyone was jealous of me. I was dating the hottest guy in school. You should have seen how much everyone wanted Dylan-"

"You're about to get pushed off the cliff."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare hurt me, Fang."

"Is that what you believe, Max?" He stepped up to me, staring hard down into my eyes. "I think I've proven before that I'll beat the crap out of you if it means I'll win an argument."

"Please. You've never beat the crap out of me."

"I-"

"However, I have you."

"Oh, whatever."

"A black eye does not a winner make."

"Oh, but cracked ribs do?"

"Finally admit that I did that?" I asked him.

"No, I was just clarifying."

"You mean you were elucidating?"

"You and your big words." Fang reached out, running a hand down my face. "They make me want you so bad. Talk to me, Max."

How does he always bring the conversation back to where he wants it? That's way more control to him than I'm comfortable with.

"Talk to you about what? How big of an incompetent ignorant homophobe you are?"

"Oh yeah, totally turned on now."

"What about when I insult you in Spanish?"

"You can't."

"I've learned enough, you big _burro_."

"I don't know what a _burro_ is, but I want to screw you like one."

I pushed him. "It's a freaking donkey, Fang."

"Cool."

"Fang."

"Fine. I want to screw you on one. That better?" He smiled a little bit. "You know you want to. As soon as this little zombie crap fades out and we go back to just running the island, I'm taking you on a vacation."

"N-"

"And you can't say no. Hell, I will drug you if I have to." Fang stepped closer. "Then we can go find a…what'd you call it? A burto?"

"_Burro_, idiot."

"Whatever."

I huffed a little bit, turning my vision back up towards the sky. "Fang, don't make me laugh. I'm worried about Dylan."

"Dylan knows how to look after himself. He probably left to do just that, prove himself. If I had just lost my hand, I would go out on my own for awhile, to show that I'm still a man."

"Yeah, but Dylan's not like you. He doesn't leave me." I winced when I realized what I had said and how Fang would take it. His abnormal jolly expression changed back to his stoic one. "Fang, I didn't-"

"Let's go, Max."

"You-"

"Let's just go back down, to the beach, and eat dinner."

"But, Fang-"

"Now."

I wanted to argue with him, but I knew that I had already hurt his feelings anyways. I didn't want to bother him that much. I mean, God, all he ever does is try to take care of me. I suppose I can be a little nicer…maybe…

* * *

Fang was laying out on the secluded part of the beach that he used when he got drunk with Iggy. He hadn't felt like going with Max to the cave, where she decided to sleep, so he stayed down on the beach. He told her that he would be right up, and he had planned to be, but now he didn't feel like moving.

"Stupid Dylan," Fang mumbled under his breath, angry with the other teen for causing Max to say what she did. "Anyone can stay. Leaving's way harder."

And that was true. Why didn't Max get that? Him leaving her had only enhanced what they had now. Every single time that he had left her made what they had grow stronger, the need to be with each other grow more intense. Her supposed death only recently had brought them even closer also. Dylan would never have any of that.

Rolling onto his stomach, Fang was now facing the woods. For a moment, all he could see were the dark outlines of the trees. Once his eyes adjusted from their previous view of the rolling waves though, Fang realized that there was something watching him. When the thing registered that it had been caught, it spoke.

"Do not, move." Slowly the eyes that had stayed low in the underbrush rose up, revealing the person to Fang. If a gun had not been trained on him as well, he would have reacted.

"Ari."


	34. Chapter 34

Island Time

Chapter 34

Now Fang was missing. At first, when he didn't show to the cave to sleep, I figured that he was still upset about what I had said. Then, when morning came and he was missing, I freaked out. Iggy tried to tell me that maybe Fang just took some time off alone, but I wasn't buying it.

At the moment, I was helping search the ship and island, but it was still yielding no result. Fang, Dylan, and Jeb were just gone. There was no other explanation…other than the fact Royce and Ari were running around.

"Max, when will you just give up?"

I was currently in a cavern, searching for anything that might help me locate my family. "Not now, Jamie. I really don't want to hear from you, alright? You're not with Nudge anymore, Fang's gone, so just leave me alone. I've done nothing to you, but if you keep bothering me, I swear to you that I will do something worse than shooting you."

I could still feel him at the entrance to the cave, just standing there. I finally turned to see what he wanted, as I really didn't feel like wasting my time with fighting him and rather just deal with what he needed.

"What do you want?" I asked as I came closer.

"Want? Or need?"

"No riddles today, okay? I need to find-"

"Is that what you need, Max?" He advanced on me rather quickly. "Huh? Is that what you need?"

When he got to me, he tried to reach out and grab me, but I grasped his hand before shoving him back. "Don't touch me."

"I think that you have it backwards, my dear." He stared hard into my eyes. My blood ran cold when I realized I had seen those eyes multiple times, on multiple people. "_You_ don't touch _me_."

And that's how I realized Nudge's ex boyfriend was a zed. The end.

* * *

When Fang came to for about the fourth time, he had his mobility back. The room he was in was dark, but he could see pretty well with his night vision. Standing up slowly as not overdo his now working muscles, Fang stretched out his arms before taking a good look around.

"M-Max?" He rushed to her side the second he saw her, not even caring about his muscles now. They weren't anything to him, in comparison to Max at least. "Max, are you alright?"

When he reached her, he found her, once again, passed out.

"You've honestly got to stop meeting like this."

Fang glanced up. There was someone in the room with them. "Ari?"

"Of course, Fang."

He looked around, unable to place the voice. "Then show yourself."

"Would you really want that?"

"Yeah." Duh. Who wanted a crazed zombie that hated you running around in the dark? …God, what has Fang's life become? Dr. Martinez had claimed that they weren't all in a bad sci-fi movie, but Fang was personally starting to have his doubts. Then again, he did have wings strapped to his back, so could he really complain now?

Shaking his head slightly, he cleared it, trying to place Ari again, but it was impossible. The prick wouldn't speak. He called out to him a few more times before giving up, going back to Max.

"Max? Max, can you hear me? Please, baby."

He could feel her pulse, but it was weak. Pressing a kiss to her sweaty head, Fang gave a prayer to the God that was slowly proving himself to be nonexistent that he might keep Max safe. Then he left her behind and explored the room, now in search of Ari or Royce or anybody. Even Jeb would suffice now. He just didn't want to be alone… Not with zeds. Crazy old white guys that want to kill you? Sexy seductresses that are working for those crazy white dudes? Mutants that could very easily rip your head off? Fang could do that. Zombies? Not so much.

The room was bigger than Fang had assumed. He was beginning to wonder if they were even in a room, or rather a holding cell of some sort. He was counting his steps and making sure to go in a straight line so that he would be able to calculate how far it was back to Max, in case he needed to get to her quickly.

"Is anyone here?" Fang called out as he got to a wall. Then he turned around, counting back his steps until he reached the place Max should have been. The only problem?

"Max?" Fang called out. "Where'd you go? Max!"

"Fang?"

"Are you awake now?"

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"What do you mean? Open your eyes."

"I am! I still can't see!"

"Follow my voice. Where'd you go?" He was turning all around. He could see to some extent, but still couldn't find her.

"Fang, I can't see. Help me-"

"Calm down, Max," he ordered gently, trying to force himself to do the same. "It's okay, alright? Just stand still for a minute and let me try to find you."

"I suggest you find her before I do."

Fang whipped around, having heard Ari. The other man wasn't there though.

"Fang," Max whispered. "I can't see. Who was that?"

"No one. Just keep talking and I'll find you. Tell me how you got here."

Max didn't speak for a moment. "I was looking for you. You disappeared. I was looking in caves when Jamie came in."

Feeling his skin itch at the name, Fang forced himself not to interrupt Max with his rage.

"He started talking, so I went closer. He wasn't green or anything likes those zeds that we saw on the ship, but I could tell that something was wrong. Then he grabbed my arm and kissed me. He kissed me, Fang!"

He could feel his skin turn to flame now, the rage uncontrollable. "What?"

"And then he did other things, Fang."

"What other things?" He could make out someone in front of him now and moved faster. "What other things, Max? Tell me! Tell-"

Fang tripped over something, which pitched him forward. Then he came face to face with the person talking.

"He fucked me, Fang."

The only problem? It wasn't Max. Fang frowned as Max's voice came out of Jamie's mouth.

"And I liked it."

"What the fuck is going on?" Fang was back on his feet now. "How are you-"

"Gazzy's not the only one with the power to change his voice, Fang. You didn't really think only your family has special powers, did you?"

"No, but…What are you doing?" Fang's fists were balled at his sides, but he was hesitant to hit Jamie, if only because he really could be a zombie. "Did you do that to Max or not?"

"There are so many more important things going on here, Fang. Perhaps you should focus on them, hmmm?" Jamie asked. Then he changed his voice, this time coming out as Ari. "You wouldn't want your precious Max hurt, would you?"

"How…Are…You're…Why?"

"You shot me."

"What?"

"You shot me, Fang, and nobody gave a damn." Jamie took a step closer, his irises now becoming clear to Fang, as they were Max. "Now I'm dead. The living dead."

"Where is Max? I saw her."

"She's in here. What do you think you tripped over?"

Fang made a shit face before turning back, getting on his knees to check on his girlfriend. She was still as unconscious as she was when he first saw her.

"So that was you the whole time? Talking?"

Jamie snorted. "Like I'd really want to fuck Max."

Fang had to keep his anger in check, as he figured that Jamie could infect him. "Then what? Why do you have us locked in here?"

"Because, Fang, you and your little girlfriend and her other boy toy were in the way. Royce doesn't want the three of you infected. The rest though…Just hold on to the old memories of your family, Fang, because it will never be the same."

"How did you get Max in here?"

"Most of what I said was true. She was in a cave, I cornered her."

"Max could take you in her sleep."

"Maybe, maybe not. But who would fight someone who could infect them with just one glob of spit?"

"So what? You forced her to come here? Why in here with me? Wouldn't it be smart to keep us separate?"

"Max does stupid things alone. You do too. Maybe with the both of you in the same room, you'll be rational enough to let us get our job done."

Fang looked down at Max. "If you touched her-"

"She's not my type. Pasty white girls aren't my thing. They aren't yours though either, are they?"

"What are you-"

"I saw the way you looked at Nudge."

"Oh whatever."

"Could you have been more obvious?" Jamie snorted, which he seemed to do a lot.

"What batch are you, Jamie? Did Royce tell you about how certain batches-"

"Die? Yes, I know. You can't scare me, Fang. Unlike you, I have faith in people." The other teen started to walk passed the couple. "Now, I'm going to walk out of here and you're not gonna move. Understand?"

"Wait. What about Jeb? And Dylan? Are they okay?"

"Dylan's fine."

"Jeb?" Fang asked, not believing that he cared.

"Fang, we didn't take Jeb." Jamie shrugged a little bit before continuing on. "Remember though, this room is under surveillance. You screw her, we get free porn."

Fang didn't take the bait and Jamie kept walking. Distantly, Fang heard some sort of door open and then they were alone.

"God, he better pray I'm not still angry about him making a joke about you when I figure out how to stop all this zombie shit," Fang whispered to Max, leaning down to kiss her head. "Because if I am, I'll rip his ass apart."

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't with Jamie anymore. The last thing I remembered was Jamie telling me he was a zombie and had Fang and Dylan. I would have gone with him willingly, if it meant getting my boys back, when suddenly he freaking shot me with some sort of dart. I passed out rather quickly. I know that I should have been more on point, but I was so worried about Fang and Dylan being taken by zombies and possibly being zombies themselves.

Now, I was blinking heavily, praying to God that I wasn't a zombie too.

"Max?" I felt a hand on my face. "Are you awake? Max, talk."

Fang. I was staring up at Fang. "Mmm?"

"Hey." He kissed my lips before helping me sit up. "You're alright."

I didn't now if he was telling me this or musing aloud. "Yeah. So are you."

"Yeah." He smiled a little bit. "Yeah. God…Did Jamie…rape you?"

"What?" I pushed him away. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, thank God. I didn't think there was any way, but I had to make sure." He pulled me to him again, but I pushed away. "What?"

"What happened to you? Where are we?"

"Ari."

"Huh?"

"I saw Ari out on the beach. He had a gun and made me follow him here. Then he knocked me out with some sort of dart-"

"Jamie used a dart on me."

Fang nodded a little. "Did you know that he could change his voice?"

"No. And what were you talking about with him raping me?"

"It's what he said he did."

I frowned. "Do you think…while I was passed out…?"

"Better not have." Fang smiled suddenly. "I could always check to make sure, you know, everything's…okay. Not broken."

"Shut up, this is serious."

"So am I." He moved closer again. "We are under surveillance though and I want to be the only one to see your body."

"Fang."

He sat back on his butt. "Anyways, Jamie said that he's working with Royce. They're planning to infect the whole island, expect us and Dylan."

"Crap," I mumbled, to which my boyfriend nodded. "Did Ari tell you anything?"

"Nothing. He was strangely silent."

"Maybe it's your DNA in him," I mumbled.

Fang reached out, cupping my face in his rough hands. "What are we going to do, Max?"

I laid my hands over his, stroking silently. "I don't know."

* * *

"I wish that we could see Dylan."

Fang had his back to me at the moment, so I had no idea what his facial reaction was to that, if there even was one. "Really."

"Well, yeah. I hope that they've been changing his bandages."

"I'm sure they have." Fang didn't even glance behind him. "Personally, Max, I'm more worried about the flock and how they're going to deal with this. I mean, God, if only there was a way to get the message out to them to get the fuck off the island."

"Lang-"

This time, he turned around. "Max, the flock and all their friends are about to be turned into freaking zombies. I think, just this once, you can allow me to fucking curse."

Rolling my eyes heavily, I said, "Getting upset won't change anything at all. Besides, our flock is resourceful. They are not just going to lay down and become freaking zeds, alright?"

"Just…I'm stressed, alright?" Fang shook his head a little bit. "Let me flip out so that I can get all my anger out. Leave me alone for a bit, alright?"

I pulled myself into a sitting position, now adding Fang to the list of people that were ticking me off. Not giving him a reply, I moved my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. With my head on top of them, I rocked a little bit, also thinking.

How did we end up like this? The two of us, the only ones actually capable of finishing a job, trapped here? God. I prayed that the others would be okay, even if I wasn't.

* * *

Max and Fang were missing. That meant one thing.

"No, Rapture, stop it."

"No!" He threw another rock at Gasman, who immediately lunged at the boy. Screaming, the four year old ran off, trying to avoid being captured.

"Would you two stop it?" Nudge had had enough. "Max and Fang are missing. Not to mention Dylan and Jeb."

"'n' Jamie."

At the moment, the whole flock was out looking for Max, who hadn't shown her face in a whole day. If zombies hadn't been proven to be real, everyone would have thought this was some sort of prank or that Max and Fang went off on a secret vacation. With the fear of zeds though, no one believed that. Well, mostly no one.

At the moment, Rapture was more concerned with bothering the flock than actually helping. Though, his new revelation had peaked their interests.

"What did you say?" Iggy asked.

He wasn't too worried about Max and Fang; he actually figured that at the moment, they were off somewhere, finally getting deed done. Consummating their relationship really. He was actually kind of happy for them. As for Dylan? The poor son of a bitch had been in so much pain and agony. Iggy figured he finally ended it. Jeb too. He didn't really feel bad about the latter, though he did mourn Dylan, if only because he had been an alright dude. Not that he'd ever tell that to Fang.

"Jamie's missing," Rapture said while hiding behind Ella from Gazzy. Frowning, she shook him off. Rapture almost spit at her. He wanted Max and Fang back! "Danny told me."

"Why aren't you with Danny now?" Ella grumbled. They had all gone out into the forest to find her half-sister, but currently had met up in a clearing. Someone had brought Rapture along, though she wasn't sure who.

"Shhh," Nudge hissed before looking back at the four year old. "Rapture? Can you tell us what you know?"

"No!" He crossed his arms. "No. You're mean. You don't like Rapture."

"Of course we do."

Angel wasn't with them, so she wasn't there to pick Rapture's brain. She was actually with Dr. Martinez, who needed help with something. Gazzy almost went instead, but, well, that hadn't turned out so well the last time.

"I wan' Fang. Fang likes Rapture."

"Fang likes Rapture a bunch," Nudge agreed, getting down on the four year olds level.

She didn't remember Angel being this annoying when they were kids, but then again, she had no idea what Rapture had gone through. She learned that a lot of the kids had been in way worse schools than they had. There was a lot of physical and sexual abuse, the latter of the two that none of the flock had ever been through. Jamie told her a lot of what happened him; a lot of it was things that she didn't ever want to think about a little kid going through.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And I need you to tell me about Jamie now, okay? That'll help us find Max and Fang."

Rolling his eyes, Gasman leaned back against the tree. Did no care that he had thrown a rock at him? Huh? Did everyone just forget about that? Probably. All anyone ever remembered about him was that he had gotten hard at the though of Max's mom. That was _not_ a memory he wanted anyone to keep!

"Mmm…Jamie didn't show up last night for dinner with Trustie. So she told Danny and Danny and everyone else looked for him." Rapture stared up at Nudge. "Fang has my car."

"Huh?"

"My car!" Rapture giggled a little. "I can't feel them."

"Feel them?"

Rapture nodded before running off.

"Hey, wait," Nudge called after him. "Where are you going? Rapture!"

"I'm hungry."

"Just let him go, Nudge," Iggy told her. "He's not helping anyways. I told you, Max and Fang are out…consummating."

"Okay, ew."

"What's that?" The Gasman asked. Again, though, he just got ignored. Go figure.

* * *

"I'm going to go to the other side of the room and poop."

"Fang."

"What? I've been holding it for hours."

"It has not been hours."

"It feels like it." He stood up slowly. "I'm picking the far left corner, alright?"

"Whatever."

"What, baby? You don't think you'll poop in front of me? Apparently you don't remember our childhood."

"Fang, shut up."

He let out a sigh. "I was trying to be lighthearted."

"I liked you better when you weren't talking."

"Fine."

As he walked away, I did another scan of my immediate area. The room was huge, whatever it was, but empty. We had explored it thoroughly. We didn't even have water or food, which told me that Dr. Royce or Jamie or even Ari would be around soon enough to feed us and give us water. That just meant that we had to be ready for them when they did come.

When Fang got back, he just walked passed me, headed over to the far end of the room. I followed him, if only because it stunk so bad in the middle of the room.

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"I might have a sight idea."

"Which is?"

I sat down next to him, my back pressed against the wall. "Okay, think about it. Ari is loyal to Royce, but not really. He really just wants to get at us. The only reason Royce brought him back to life is to hurt you. And Jamie, you told me that he just wants revenge."

"So what?"

"None of them are close," I whispered to him, not wanting to be heard on any camera or whatever might be watching and listening to us.

"And?"

"What if we convince them that another has turned on them? It wouldn't be too hard."

"How would we go upon doing that?"

I poked him. "You, Fang."

"Me?" He poked me back. "What about me?"

"You can go invisible, Fang."

"So?"

"I convince whoever comes in that one of the others took you away and then they'll think that they've been betrayed."

"So you have no idea what you're going to say?"

"Fang, do you know me at all?" I poked him in the chest this time instead of the arm. "I work on the fly."

I got a kiss instead of a poke. "Alright. We'll try this your way. But if whoever comes in here hurts you-"

"Fang, I think that you're obsessed with rescuing me."

"Really? That's funny, because I think that you're obsessed with making me rescue you."

"You silly boy."

"Silly indeed."

* * *

**Alright, guys, I'm leaving town tomorrow morning, so I'll just post this chapter now, as is. I know that it's short, but I figured you'd prefer that to waiting a few days. I hate Christmas and happiness, so I'm gonna go hang out in the desert and do nothing for awhile. I won't have any WiFi, so no posts until I get back, which'll be Thursday at the latest. I will, however, have my laptop, so I'll be writing still. Hopefully I'll have a better chapter for you guys when I get back, because I don't particularly like this one. I actually have to go do laundry now and pack for my trip. Thanks for reading, guys. **


	35. Chapter 35

Island Time

Chapter 35

My plan, as elaborate (kidding) as it was, turned out to be inept. Not that I didn't try though.

"Ari," I breathed as the door opened and he came into my line of sight. For a moment, and only a moment, the plan left my train of thought. Then I remembered. "Fang is miss-"

"Shut up," he said, stalking over to me. "Come on."

"But Fang is-"

"I said come on! We don't have all day."

"Ari, they took-"

"Look, Max, Fang, we don't have time for whatever stupid idea sprung into your minds. Not if I'm going to get you and Dylan out of here before Royce and that annoying kid finds out."

I frowned, slightly angered that my idea was being wasted. "And why exactly would you help us?"

"You think that I want the island turned into zombies? Huh? And I can't exactly warn people; they'll think it's a trick. Now come on."

"I thought that you were Royce's little buddy?"

"Max…Look, I don't care if you believe me or not. Even if you don't though, what will it matter if you come with me? Nothing will change. Royce will still have you, right? Now come on, Fang. We all heard your plan over the hidden cameras. You should teach your girlfriend to whisper."

Fang moved, revealing himself to us. "Then why aren't Royce and Jamie in here now? Can't they see you on the surveillance cameras?"

"They're both out right now," he said, unconcerned. "Now come on!"

I glanced at Fang and nodded a little bit, but I think that my status as leader in his eyes has fallen. I mean, when you freaking make out with someone, their ability to boss you around slowly dwindles.

"You're gonna take us out of here and kill us, aren't you?" Fang stood up, moving to stand in front of me. I stood too, forcing him to allow me to stand next to him. If I couldn't be leader, the two of us were at least equals. "You are, after all, the one that claimed you were going to do things on your own time."

"And that would be my own time?"

I watched my supposed half-brother, not used to his human form. It was so hard for me to remember what he looked like as a little boy now. It wasn't, however, hard to realize that if I had spent more time appreciating him as oppose to hating him that he might not have turned out this way. Then again, none of that matters now.

"Why would you want to save us? Save the flock?"

"I'm not evil, Fang," he said, to which my boyfriend snorted. "I'm not. I might have once been, but I'm not now. Now, I just want your demise. I want you to see what you've done. But…not this way. Not because another whitecoat decided it. I'm done with letting scientists decide my life for me."

I looked down at Fang's hand, suddenly wanting to hold it. Not because I was scared, but because I felt that way too. Only in a different way.

"Now are you coming or not?" Ari turned to go to the door. "I'll need your help getting Dylan, Fang."

As he had left the door open, the light from outside it finally gave me a good look of our room. It was huge, which I was glad for. As Ari made his exit, I moved to grasp Fang's hand, holding it in my own for a moment. Squeezing mine back, Fang let it go before rushing off to catch up with Ari. After taking a deep breath, I went after them.

"Wait up," I hissed at Fang as I caught him. "God."

He didn't even look at me. "This had better not be a trick, Ari, because I swear to God I'll rip your balls off your body."

Not even taking the time to respond, Ari walked through the open door, into the light. I hurried along next to Fang, not wanting to get left behind.

"You're going to have to help me with Dylan," Ari said for the second time as we walked down the hallway.

I looked around, my head hurting slightly. Fang glanced at me once, but didn't smile or anything like that. He knew that sometimes, just being in his line of sight was comfort enough. Here we were, trusting the enemy. What choice did we have though? Not many. I knew, though, that the only reason Fang was tagging along was because last time Ari offered me his hand, attempted to right all our wrongs, Fang left me out to dry. He promised never to do that again and, even though he'd broken many promises to me, I knew that this was one he intended to keep.

Eventually Ari stopped at a door, where he then typed in a four digit code into a panel next to it. Where were we? I wanted to ask, but stayed silent. Fang, who stopped next to me, brushed his arm against mine, once again trying to slyly provide me with reassurance.

"Dylan?"

His room was smaller, more like a slightly bit closet. He was laying on a cot. When Dylan didn't respond to what I said, I knew that he was passed out.

"Come on."

"What? Can't carry him on your own?" Fang taunted. "I carried him back-"

"I said come on."

Fang and I followed Ari into the room. He none too tenderly grasped Dylan's shoulders as Fang took that as his cue to get his feet.

"Be careful," I hissed, frowning at the two of them. "God, what have you done to him, Ari?"

"He had to be sedated to be taken off the ship. Jamie did it and he overdosed him, while he under dosed you. That's why you were conscious when he came in."

"Jamie came in?"

"Grab that bag," Ari said, nodding to the one near the bed. "And yes."

"I heard Royce."

"Fang told you, didn't he? Jamie can change his voice. He discovered it while speaking with Royce apparently." Ari rolled his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with carrying my ex. "God, what does this boy eat?"

"What? You can't handle it?" Fang taunted with a sneer.

"Being a zombie has taken away much of my strength," Ari admitted without saying much. "I can still take you though, Fang, so do not let your guard down."

He got a snort as we left the room. I shot him a look though, not wanting him to ruin anything.

"Where are we going, Ari?"

"Do you even know where we are?" He asked me back. I shook my head. "We're on a ship."

"I scouted."

"Who do you think most the scouts listen to, Fang? You might think that you're leader, but Jamie has deep rooted connections." Again, he rolled his shoulders. "Though I doubt he will now, given the fact that he himself is what all his friends fear."

Fang was tense, but didn't say anything. I, however, wasn't one to be silent for too long.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Supplies," Ari said.

"For?"

"Dylan's wounds. Royce left them all in the bag, putting them back when he was done." Ari shook his head a little bit as we came out onto the deck. "You said you could carry him while you fly, Fang?"

They shifted the unconscious boy around until Fang was carrying him, much like he had when he had to carry me away from that religious compound. God, that felt like years ago. Shaking my head, I opened my wings.

"Do you still have-"

Ari opened his own wings, which I hadn't seen until just now. "Yeah."

I nodded a little before looking at Fang. I could tell that whatever had been in that dart was still affecting him, but didn't know what to do to help. After all, I was still affected too.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as Ari took off, waiting for us in the air.

"I'd rather not follow Ari around, but it's up to you."

"I think we should."

"Then we will," Fang said before nodding, wanting for me to go before he could. I used to think it was because he wanted to watch over me, but sometimes I wondered if it was because he was so used to me leading. I was, after all, his leader or, as I now prefer, master.

"Where are we going?" I repeated to Ari once I was next to him. He waited for Fang before flying off. "Ari."

"An island. I need to hide you two."

"Two? What about Dylan?"

He shook his head a little.

"What about Dylan, Ari?" I said again, now a little bit harsher.

"It's not Dylan that's not going to be there."

"Then what?"

"I'm leaving you and Dylan here," he said as we got closer to an island. I frowned, remembering that when Dylan and I were looking for our island that time we went to the old, burnt one that there were no land masses near it. We must be pretty far away.

"What? No. I need to warn the flock-"

"Fang is going with me," Ari said as he angled his wings down to land. I glanced back at the ship, wondering how we had missed it on the coastline from our island. Fang landed near us, quickly setting Dylan down, though he made sure that it wasn't near the tide.

"Going with you where?" Fang asked, coming closer.

"With me to warn the others and devise a game plan."

Fang nodded a little. "Alright."

"Uh, no, not alright." I frowned at my half-brother and boyfriend. "What am I supposed to do, huh?"

"Max, this is going to be dangerous," Fang said, coming nearer to me yet. "You should just stay here-"

"That's not why," Ari said, snorting a little bit. "You've got it bad for her, eh, Fang?"

Frowning, Fang didn't even turn around to look at Ari, who was in front of me. "Then what? Why can't she come?"

"Because, Max, I have you doing something much more…important." Ari cocked his head to side. "If you're up for it."

"Bring it."

* * *

"How far away is the other island?" Fang asked Ari after they left Max and Dylan on the other beach.

"Not far," Ari said succinctly.

"Well, what are we going to do once we get there?"

"Assuming that what Max is doing goes off without a hitch, we shouldn't have much to do," Ari said. "Just make sure that things are going according to plan."

"And if they don't?"

"I'm sure you'll be in tears about your dead girlfriend." Ari shrugged. "Not much you can do from there, eh?"

Fang frowned. "You know, I'm just doing this because Max trusts you."

"She shouldn't and she doesn't. She just knows how to think objectively." Ari shook slightly as he began to cough. Fang frowned, watching him. When he recovered, Ari simply said, "Max knows that the two of you need me for now, to save your little family."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I told you-"

"Besides all that bullshit about getting to kill us yourself on your own terms. Why are you honestly helping us?" Fang stared at Ari for a moment before looking away. "It just doesn't make sense."

Ari shook his head. "You don't get it. You don't understand revenge-"

"I don't understand revenge? Ari, you're the reason that-"

"You don't want revenge on me. You pity me." Ari spit to the side. He was clearly sick. "You feel sorry for me. You hate me, sure, but you still feel empathy. You want me dead, but only if I provoke you. You have a heart. You're warm. Revenge is cold."

* * *

After hiding Dylan away in some underbrush, which was not easy on my own, I went out on my own mission. What is that, you might ask? Somewhere on this island is supposed to be one of Royce's secret labs. Ari wanted me to get to it and find a specific vial, numbered 3253FK, according to him. I was still wary, but what other choice did we have than to follow his direction? Besides, Fang was headed back to our island. He would be able to get help if things went wrong.

"We should have freaking jumped Ari when we had the chance," I mumbled to myself as I walked through the forest. I could have flown, but I didn't want to miss anything in the thickness of the trees. "Then we could have gone back to the others and formed a plan all our own. But no, Max, you wanted to prove to Fang that you were the leader. What were you thinking?"

"What were you thinking?"

I whipped around to come face to face with Dylan. I fell back on my butt, staring up at him.

"You're supposed to be passed out!"

"I woke up while you were walking away. You were walking too fast at first, but then you slowed down. I thought maybe you were tailing someone and didn't want to interrupt, so I didn't say anything at first." Dylan held out his one good hand, pulling me to my feet. "Where are we anyways? I've never been on this part of the island before."

"We're not on our island, genius," I said, rolling my shoulders as I tried to relax. "We're on a different island. God, you must have never woken up."

"Woken up?" He frowned. "Say, how'd you get me out here anyways? You and Fang aren't trying to leave me out here to die, are you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'll explain on the way. Now come on."

* * *

"So how exactly is getting this vial going to help anything?" Dylan asked. It was about ten minutes later and he had joined me on my mission. "Ari said that you doing this controlled the outcome of his plan, right?"

"Right."

"How though?" Dylan followed me along, clearly thinking too hard. "I mean, what will you getting this vial have to do with anything? You said that Royce is nowhere near here, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said slowly, now also confused.

"Then why would Ari- Ah!"

I looked back at him at his outburst to see that someone had dropped from the tree above, landing on my ex. I moved to attack them, but then I realized it was Jamie. He could infect me, but…Dylan…

"Stay down or else your girl gets shot, Fa- Dylan? You're out too, eh?" Jamie shook himself as he stood up, moving his gun from me to Dylan then back to me. "No matter. Come with me. Both of you. Now."

"You freaking hurt me," Dylan said through gritted teeth, moving off his stomach to reveal his injured stump of an arm. "You broke the stitches!"

Jamie's zombie eyes looked slightly sickened by the sight of all the blood, but just shook his head. Then I realized that it wasn't a sickened look; it was a longing look. The blood…Jamie wanted to…eat Dylan? Or his brain or something? If only I had the Gasman to explain to me exactly what it is zombies are supposed to do. All the movies I've ever seen, they just chase people. They never get them. Angel had wanted brains, but she was a different batch than Jamie. And if they were all, in the end, after flesh and brains…What exactly had I sent Fang off to? Rescue or death?

* * *

When Fang and Ari touched down, no one was around.

"This is not good," the reformed Eraser zombie mumbled, pulling in his hastily made wings as Fang artfully and skillfully retracted his own.

"What do you mean? Maybe they're all-"

"We've been mapping you guys since you left the ship that day, Fang. There are always people hanging out on this part of the beach. You know this better than me."

Ari had another coughing fit, but Fang ignored it as he walked around, looking for anyone, but preferably the flock. However, all he saw was vegetation and his girlfriend's half-brother coughing up a lung.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked when it was clear that there was no avoiding the topic. Ari shook his head as he finished his coughing fit.

"No," the Eraser said with another shake his head. "It's a…side affect."

Fang didn't look at him. "What I said on the ship that day, it's true, isn't it? You no more stable than any of Royce's experiments."

"Before, when I first saw you, I would have denied this, but now…I studied a few things about him."

Fang frowned. "How?"

"My…father. My real father. I had to get information. Royce wouldn't tell me why I was so sick. Jeb though…he helped me."

"And? What's wrong with you?"

"It is as you have said. I am dying, Fang. Just as Angel and Max were. Your doctor though, Max's mother, what's her name?"

"Dr. Martinez."

"Yes. Dr. Martinez, she cured them. I thought maybe Jeb… Anyways, he told me things, about Royce. The reason that he was not very acclaimed during his time and that woman, Dr. Martinez, knew so little about him was because he was a failure. Everything he created died. He's not good. He can create, but he cannot sustain."

Fang shifted. "Then that's the real reason you are helping us. You want Dr. Martinez to help you, to cure you."

Ari shook his head, looking around. They were in the center of the coast, but still no one had bothered them. Something was wrong, very wrong. "At first, it was as I told you. I wanted you to get back to Max, to make her fear, to have her feel what I felt. Complete and utter terror at the thought of my demise. But now…It's a trade, innit? An enemy of my enemy is my friend, correct?" Ari laughed a little, which almost turned into a cough. "Royce, my new father, he has betrayed me, just as my real one. And you, he's trying to take away from you everything that you want, everything that's yours. He's Dylan, but he has the power to succeed."

Fang closed his eyes, trying to keep from speaking, as not to interrupt the mutant before him.

"We will work together, Fang, to stop Royce, for your benefit. Then, when that is complete, your doctor will cure me. And after that, a set amount of time will be given before I kill you and your girlfriend."

Opening his eyes again, Fang advanced on the other experiment. "And why exactly should I not destroy you right now, while you're weak?"

The fight was back in Ari's zed eyes, Fang could tell. "Because, Fang, you need me. Without me, you know nothing about Royce, none of his plans, none of his future strategy, nothing. You need me. Just admit it."

Fang pushed passed him. "Let's just find the others, alright? We'll go from there."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Dylan is bleeding out, Jamie. You can't expect him to keep-"

"Shut up, Max."

I paused as I felt the gun in my back. "The bag is down on the beach with the stuff to help him. Please-"

"Max, stop," Dylan said with gnashed teeth. "I don't want him to hurt you. I'm fine, okay?"

"He's fine, okay?" Jamie pushed me with the gun. He was walking along behind me, Dylan in front of me. "God, I wish Fang was here to see this. What? You ran off with, what does he call you, Dylan? Wonder bread or something?"

I rolled my eyes heavily, but stayed silent.

"Whatever it is," Jamie said, undeterred. "The point is, it'll just kill him to know that you chose Dylan over him."

I didn't, I wanted to say, but I stayed quiet. No need for him to know that Ari is the reason that we're out. If Ari is really on our side, I didn't want him and Fang hurt. They were still going to have to deal with whatever it is that's going to happen now that I can't get that vial.

"I didn't know you were a cheater, Max." I got poked in the back again. I hate guns, so much. I really wished that when Fang thought I was dead that he just threw them all overboard that ship, like he knew I would have done. Instead, he's caused all our enemies to be armed. Great. Thanks, Fang.

Still, I remained tranquil and said nothing to him, refusing to take the bait. What Ari said was true; Jamie just wants to get back at Fang. Killing or hurting me would accomplish that. As much as I love Fang, because I do, I refuse to get shot again, this time just because all these boys have too much pride.

"Maybe that's why he didn't believe that I raped you," he said to which Dylan turned. Then the gun was on him. "Eh? You jealous?"

"He didn't, Dylan, so calm down and face forward," I said, never turning around. Slowly, he did as instructed.

"Maybe he knew that you'd just be _crawling_ to sleep with me. You want me, don't you, Max?" Jamie moved the gun back to its position in the middle of my back. I stayed calm, closing my eyes though he couldn't see. How far away is Royce's lab? Dylan was losing blood fast and my tongue was starting to bleed also, from how much biting it was having to endure. Needless to say, my part of the plan was a failure. I hope the boys are fairing better.

* * *

Ari allowed Fang to lead him around the island, if only to calm the other boy down. Fang seemed slightly panicked, which was out of character for him, but acceptable, given the severity of the situation. If Ari's timing had been off, there was a good chance that Fang's family had already been turned into zombies. There was no way he wanted that to be true.

"I want to check the ship," Fang said, opening his wings. "Alright?"

"Fine," Ari said, do the same though it was less graceful by a mile. "Fine. Maybe they went into hiding when you all disappeared."

"Maybe," Fang agreed. As they began their flight, Fang tried to get his mind off the flock being zeds by talking to his girlfriend's brother/his mortal enemy/his new comrade. "Why did you take me that day, if you don't want Royce to have Max and me?"

"I had to."

"Why though?"

"It's simple, Fang. If I directly defy orders, Royce will know that I'm planning to betray him. I tried to get him off course about taking you and Max, but he knows that's the only way to infect the whole island." Ari shook his head. "His little boy toy Jacob kept undermining me anyways."

"You think there's something going on between them too?"

Ari laughed a little, his cough not coming through this time. "Let's just say Jacob is sleeping his way to the top, quite literally."

Fang didn't smile, but he did find that funny, if only slightly. "It's sick. Max tells me that I'm homophobic though."

"Who gives a shit? If you have an opinion on something, why should you have to shut up about it just because it hurts someone else's feelings?"

Fearing that he actually shared an opinion with his enemy/ally, Fang focused on landing on the deck.

"Come on," Fang said, leading the way to the rooms. "I want to see if Angel is- Whoa!"

"Got you!"

"Rapture!"

Someone had jumped out at Fang from a door. From the name that had been hissed by someone else, he realized that it was Rapture.

"What are you doing?" Fang growled, trying to throw his little buddy off him. "Down, Rapture! Now."

"No! Fang zombie now! I capture you!"

Ari sighed, reaching over to grab the four year old. When the little boy snapped at his hands though, the Eraser dropped him.

"Leave him alone!" Suddenly, Nudge was after them too, running at Fang.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Fang pushed her back a little bit harder than he should have. "It's me! I'm not a freaking zombie!"

Rapture, who was still on the ground, looked up at Fang. "Sure?"

"Yes," Fang said, clearly pissed off.

"Okay!" Rapture wrapped his arms around Fang's leg. "Miss you!"

"Get off me." Fang pushed him back.

"Your son?" Ari asked, frowning, taking in their stark resemblance.

"No." The teen finally had to grab Rapture and physically remove him. "Sit and stay."

Rapture shrugged before sitting back on his butt and picking at his right shoe. "I step in Total poop again, Fang."

"Shhh."

He nodded.

"Now what is going on?" Fang asked Nudge. "Where are the others?"

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"Royce was here with zombies. They've infested the whole island. I moved everyone to the ship."

Fang frowned. "Well, I'm not a zombie."

"How was I supposed to know? You're with Ari and-"

"He's on our side. For now, anyways," Fang said, looking around. They were in the hall that led to Angel's old room. "Who all is hurt? Anybody?"

Nudge sighed, looking down at Rapture. "Danny, Trustie, Bianca, Fearless, and…Jay are all gone."

"Jay? Angel's Jay?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"We don't know where he is exactly though. We know that the other four are all zombies, but Jay disappeared last night. He must have left on his own."

Fang didn't have time to worry about that. "You lied, Ari. You said that Royce would need the vial that you sent Max to get."

Ari looked off, back at the deck area. "Fang, I lied to Max too."

"What?"

"Royce isn't on this island, Nudge," he said slowly. "I knew that you wouldn't let her go on her own, but…Royce is on that island with Max. Jamie too. I needed her as bait. Her and Dylan. You're not important anymore, Fang; Royce has all your samples and DNA that he needs. Max and Dylan though…"

"You tricked me." Fang moved passed Rapture and Nudge to get back at Ari.

"Don't touch me. I'll infect you."

Fang kept his fists balled at his side as he approached Ari, who was moving slowly backwards. "You left her there. Why? What am I supposed to do here?"

Ari looked off for a second. "Your doctor…Max's mother…She knows. She knows everything. After I got Jeb and he was no help…I went to her. She's been working on the cure for what Royce has unleashed on the island. I knew that if I got you and Max separated, that you could help me cure what's on the island. They're not just scientists, Fang; they're people too. From sects and groups that Royce just found and decided to infect." Again, he turned his head, sighing a little bit. "If Max's mother cannot help me, cannot cure me…This time, I want to die knowing that I won't go where I went before."

"What do you-"

"I can't go back to Hell, Fang." He looked up at his half-sister's brother, shaking his head. "I just can't."

"Then what about Max?"

"Max is a big girl," Ari said simply. "She can handle herself."

* * *

After walking for a long time and then climbing a little bit, we got to a secluded cave, which clearly belonged to none other than the evil doctor. And yes, I have been waiting to use 'evil doctor', sue me.

"Stay right up against that wall," Jamie directed the two of us. We were in a pretty big cave, which had been pimped out like the old labs on our first island. I sighed, leaning back against the wall as directed by Jamie. I could see a row of vials off to my side, but didn't know if the one that I needed was there or not.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. Now that I could see his gun and had a better handle on my surrounds, the fight was back in me. If I was going to be killed, it was not going to be lying down and taking orders from someone like Jamie.

"Shut up. Did I say you could speak?"

I rolled my eyes before glancing over at Dylan. "Look, now that we're here, could you at least stitch his wound back? Or let me do it?"

Jamie frowned. "How was his cut no healed yet? We heal fast."

"Heck if I know," I said, turning my vision off Dylan, if only because I didn't want to see him in so much pain. "It probably has to do with him being a clone."

Jamie shook his head, coming closer to me, his gun still aimed at me. "You know, Max, if I really wanted to kill Fang, I mean really kill him, make him hate life enough that he wouldn't want to live, I'd kill you right now and then I'd go and I'd kill your little family. All of them. What would he have, with all of you gone?"

"He's lived on his own before," I said, trying to be dismissive.

"Oh, has he? It clearly hasn't lasted."

"So he wants to be with me, so what? People's boyfriends and girlfriends die all the time. Their family dies all the time." I again snuck a peek at Dylan. "Besides, you kill me, Fang'll come after you."

"Fang's come after me multiple times. He can't touch me. He can't do shit to me."

"Expect shoot you."

Jamie moved to pistol-whip me, but someone stopped him. Not that I nor Dylan was going to let him anyways.

"What do you think you're doing?" Royce was suddenly at the entrance of the cave. "You can't touch them!"

Jamie fell back, breathing heavily. "She said-"

"What are they doing up here anyways? And where is Fang?"

"Fang is…I don't know! I was heading to the lab to meet you when I found them."

"God, can you do anything right?" Royce came into my line of vision. "I should have left Ari to watch them."

"How do you know Ari wasn't? Maybe this is his fault."

"I sent Ari to the island to check on those infected on the island," he said, shaking his head. I frowned.

"The island is already infected?"

Royce glanced at me. "Well, yes. What? Did you think that I would capture you and Fang before I was ready to turn the island into zombies?"

I frowned. Then why had Ari sent me here? Then it hit me. What Dylan said, the way Ari had been acting. A trap. Ari had sent me into a trap! My breathing picked up, but only slightly.

If everyone on the island are zombies now, does that mean that flock is too? And if they are and if everyone was…what did that mean for Fang?


	36. Chapter 36

Island Time

Chapter 36

"Fang!"

"Hey, Angel," he greeted as he came into the tactics room. As promised by Nudge, the whole flock was there along with Max's mother and half-sister. Fang looked at Dr. Martinez. "Send anyone off to be killed recently?"

"What?"

"Ari told me," he said as the Eraser, Nudge, and Rapture came in behind him. Fang made Rapture leave his shoes outside though, due to the poop situation. "He told all about how he contacted you-"

"Fang, we don't have time-"

"No, you shut up, Ari," Fang said, stepping passed Angel, who was staring at Max's half-brother in shock, and advanced on his girlfriend's mother. "You lied too. And now Max is out there, on that island, with Royce and Jamie."

"Jamie's alive?" Nudge spoke up from the back of the room. When Ella gave her a look, she quickly said, "Not that I was worried or anything."

Ari frowned. "What? You and…Man, things sure are fucked up around here."

Rapture went over to Fang. "No yelling, Fang."

"Shut up, Rapture." He didn't stop glaring at Dr. Martinez. "God, you had Ari on this ship? You had to have, for him to tell you everything. Did you never stop to think that he could hurt Max? Or Angel? Or anyone? Are you that dumb?"

"Fang, what's going on?" Iggy, who was been dealing with a hangover by lounging in a chair at the table, asked. Gasman was next to him, all of the zombie comics he owned spread out, studying them. He planned to cure the island all on his own. "Why are you bugging out? And what's up with you bringing Ari here?"

"Me?" Fang shook his head. "Ask to doctor. Or should I say the Whitecoat?"

"Fang, you don't understand."

"Fuck you." He went over to the table and slammed himself down into the chair next to Gazzy. Rapture ran over and climbed into his lap. For once, Fang just let him, too concerned with calming himself down to care.

Ella, who had been standing next to her mother, frowned. "What's he talking about? Why have you been helping Ari?"

"Could we all do this later?" Ari asked, still standing by the door. "We have more important things to worry about than Fang's anger issues."

He got a finger for that from Fang, which made Rapture laugh, also holding up his middle finger. Fang would have smiled, if he possessed that ability. Oh, and if he didn't feel like shooting everyone in the room in the head. Well, not everyone. Everyone who was over the age of fifteen.

"Did you finish what I asked you to do?" Ari asked. It took Valencia a moment to realize he was speaking to her.

"Almost," she said, gesturing for him to follow her out of the room. "Come down to my lab. I have most of the vaccinations ready."

After they left the room, Ella following, it was just the flock. As soon as the door was shut, Iggy said, "Alright. Tell us what's going on, Fang. Now. Where's Max? And where have you guys been? The island's gone to hell!"

"You don't think I know that?" He huffed, looking at Rapture. The little boy smiled at Fang, but he didn't return it. "Jamie drugged Max-"

"Are you sure?"

"Nudge, you're about to get kicked out," he said without looking at her. "Anyways, Max and I were being kept in this room together. They have Dylan too. So, Ari came to spring us-"

"Why? I thought you said that he wanted to kill you?" Angel asked as she sat on the table too, though she was on the opposite side from the boys.

"He does. He's sick though. He knows that Dr. Martinez is his best shot of getting a cure. So he's going to help me get Royce and then-"

"You're just going to trust him?"

"I didn't trust him, Angel. Max did. And then I get here and find out that he was a liar."

"Where's Max?" Rapture asked, still looking up at Fang.

"She's on a different island," he told them all. "I left her and Dylan there-"

"Idiot. Why did you leave them?" Gasman looked up finally. "If we're all going to stop this apocalypse before it begins, we're all going to have to stay together."

Nudge finally came to sit down next to Angel. "So if Max is over on that island with Royce and…Jamie, why don't we just go get her?"

"It'd be a waste. Max understands how things work." Fang made Rapture shift his position, but kept the boy in his lap. Rapture leaned back against him, sighing a little bit. "She gets that I have to cure the island."

"She doesn't even know that she's bait," Nudge said.

"Bait?" Angel frowned. "Max is bait?"

"Like a fish!"

"Shhh, Rapture," Nudge said, glancing at him, but quickly turned back to Fang. "Then what do you want us to do?"

He ran a hand over his face. "I don't… Is everyone on this ship? Everyone?"

"Except for all those people I told you about before."

Glancing at Gasman, Fang said, "Alright, Gazzy, this is your time. If Dr. Martinez's cure doesn't work…God I can't believe I'm saying this, but…How do you kill a zombie?"

The Gasman smiled widely, like the Cheshire Cat. Interlacing his fingers, he them popped them all. "Alright. Let's get down to business."

* * *

After stitching Dylan up, Royce took us further into the cave, to cages. I resisted of course, I always resist, but Dylan was still weak so even if I did escape, I couldn't leave him. So, now here Dylan and I are, stuck in cages. It was kind of funny, really. After everything in the world that's changed, I still end up in a cage. They say that change is the only constant, but I beg to differ.

"So what exactly do you plan to do with us?"

Royce at the moment was walking passed my cage and, though he did look up, quickly kept moving.

"First tell me where your lover boy is."

"Okay, first of, ew. Second off, where's yours?"

"Ooh, touché." Royce just shook his head before continuing on. The next time he passed, I called out to him again.

"I have to pee."

"Oh, do be serious, Max. What? No more gay jokes in your arsenal? I like those better than you trying to trick me into letting you out."

Dylan, who was slumped over in his cage, glanced up. "What if she really does have to pee? Are you gonna watch her? Because then I'd have to kick your butt."

We both looked at him for a moment before looking back at each other. Royce held up a walkie-talkie to my cage, showing it off for some reason.

"So what? You splurged at Dollar General and got a toy. Big whoop."

He shook his head. "Guess who has the other one, Max. Go on, guess."

"Jamie? Jacob? I don't know."

"Come on, Max," he taunted. I leaned back against my metal cage, frown when it swayed slightly. "You know, don't you? You know exactly who has the walkie-talkie."

I stared into his eyes for a moment. "Ari."

He nodded a little bit. "You know what's funny, Max?"

"What?"

"That's not all I have on him."

"What do you mean?"

"You-"

"Royce! Royce!" Jamie suddenly came running into the back of the cave. "Royce!"

"What?" He turned to look at him. "What do you want?"

Jamie didn't look so good when he got to us. He seemed exhausted. "I…I…"

"Why are you so out of breath? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…I'm sick for some reason…most have caught something…"

Royce didn't bat an eye. "Is that all?"

"No, no, I came to get you because someone's here."

"Here?"

"Yes. It's Nudge and Gasman."

I frowned. Why would they send those two back for me? And how did they know I was here? Or…Had they even come for me at all?

"Alright then," Royce said, pocketing the walkie-talkie. "Capture them."

"Cap- What?" Jamie looked even more ill, if that was possible.

"Well you didn't think I would do it, did you?" Royce rolled his eyes. "Besides, you had relations with that one, yes?"

"Well, not in that way…relations implies…I mean…"

Dylan, who was still in pain, gave Jamie an exasperated look. "Dude, you freaking taunted Fang about Max and you couldn't even score with a girl younger than you? Come on."

He got a glare. "Oh yeah? Like you have so much experience?"

"I don't flaunt around like I do."

"Silence!" Royce frowned over at Dylan, who really didn't look like he could give two craps. "Go, Jamie. Now."

He looked torn before running off. I leaned back in my cage again, sighing though I was actually very concerned with Gazzy and Nudge's arrival. No need to let Royce know that though.

Royce walked back off after that, never explaining what was so important about Ari having a walkie-talkie. Honestly, I couldn't careless. I was personally more concerned with the fact that two of my flock has somehow made it to this island. I only hoped that the rest were faring well.

* * *

"What do we do if the zombie is someone we know? Do we kill it?"

Fang frowned over at Ella. She had come back from being with Ari and Dr. Martinez to find that Gasman was telling them how to kill zeds. Of course she thought that meant that she was a part of mission Kill Zombies. Of course.

"You don't," Fang told her simply.

That had been hours ago, Gazzy's briefing. Now he and Nudge were off to rescue Max. Er, well, at least help. Or something. It was Ari's idea. As much as Fang did not trust him, he did want the two of them gone, if only because that meant that part of the flock was safe. Angel was staying behind, because Fang wanted her with him, so he could personally watch over her. They had lost Angel before; no need to do it again.

"What do you mean? Don't kill them?"

"No," Fang said slowly while continuing to rip apart chairs and desks. They were going from room to room doing this, preparing things to use to destroy the brain of the zombies.

That's what the Gasman's big topic was. Dismember the brain.

Of course, there were other tips and suggestions too. A lot of it was just fictional garbage, but Fang knew that the main idea would be to crush the only power source the zed had, which was the brain. As long as they did that, they were good.

Of course, Gazzy put up a huge fight; he wanted to stay and fight zombies too. Which then made him whine and moan about how they never let him do anything and treat him like a baby as usual. Bleh. Finally, Fang promised that he would take Gazzy with him when they went to cure the rest of the world, but that he had to go with Nudge for the time being.

"Then what, Fang?"

"You," he began, glancing over at where she was standing by the door. "You are going to stay locked up with your mother and a gun. If anyone tries to get to the cure, shoot them."

Ella frowned at him. She had followed Fang from the tactics room to this room, not really sure why. Iggy had gone the other way and Angel hiding in the bedrooms with the other island inhabitants, but she had chosen to go after her half-sister's boyfriend. There was something…about Fang. Foreboding. Foreign. _Forbidden_. And okay, maybe she had been the one drinking with Iggy earlier. So what? Max wasn't here to find out anyways.

"Why should I stay on the ship?"

"Because, Ella," he started, now done. All the wood and metal would be distributed to older kids on the island, who would then use it to dismember the brain of the zeds. "Max isn't here to make sure that you guys are safe."

She took a step closer to him. As the room was so small, Fang noticed this and took his own step back, thinking that she was coming into the room to help him. When Fang looked at Ella, the most he ever saw was his girlfriend's little sister and Iggy's…whatever they are that day. Nothing else. Never. He was loyal if he was anything.

"So you want to keep me safe?"

"Not really," Fang told her in full honesty.

"W-What?"

"You constantly have been causing friction with Max, yourself, and Nudge, you play Iggy all the time-"

"He cheats on me!"

"And if you didn't like that, you'd break up with him." Fang finally looked at her. "Quite honestly, I've never been that fond of you anyways."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "You're not my type."

"You-"

"Now," Fang said, turning to look at her. "I need you to go to rooms A1-A5 and have them pick through the wood and metal I ripped apart for weapons. Only kids eleven and up though. Make sure. I don't want any little kids getting hurt out here. Oh, and find Angel. Tell her to come and find me, alright?"

"But-"

Fang just pushed passed her and out of the room, now headed to the lab to check on the progress of Ari and Dr. Martinez. When he got to the lab, he immediately did a check for Rapture. He couldn't remember exactly who his little buddy went off with, but knew that he was supposed to be hiding with the really little kids somewhere. He had hoped that someone would show him where, but you never knew.

"Where's Rapture?" Fang asked Ari.

"Who?"

"That little kid."

"Oh, your son?"

"He's not-"

"I had Iggy take him to that diaper room."

"Diaper room?"

"That's what I call the room with the kids under seven."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You do realize that if he was my son, I would have had him when I was ten or eleven, right?"

"Hey, you and Max's life is your life." Ari looked back at the vet, who was bent over a cabinet, looking into a microscope. "Eh, Granny?"

"The two of you would find it best to be serious right now, as this situation is serious," Dr. Martinez told them. "Fang, have you begun-"

"Yeah, the kids are picking their weapons." He leaned against a wall. "You think Nudge and Gasman are there yet?"

"Probably," Ari said. "Royce hasn't contacted me yet though."

"Contacted you how?"

Ari reached into his pocket, pulling out a walkie-talkie, shaking it a little. "Distance shouldn't be messing it up, so I guess everything's okay on their end. He should have at least told me that he caught Max."

"Maybe he hasn't," Fang said, looking around, just to be sure he wasn't going to pummeled by Rapture. The little freak seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Max is very resource."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the huge boner you have for her."

"You little-"

"Enough." Dr. Martinez finally turned to face them. "Now, Fang, you said that the others will be ready to attack if the cure does not work, right?"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms, now angry with Ari.

"Alright." She turned and grabbed a clipboard before facing him again. "Okay, according to Royce's clipboard that Ari brought me, batch 2-4 will not be curable with what I have. You can recognize them because they are tinted green, have dark eyes, and will smell of rotting flesh. Batch 5 and 7 will be affected, well, hopefully, but 6 is not. Those are almost all the same. They are like, from what Ari told me, Jamie is. Normal looking except for their eyes, which will look dead. Those are the only batches I know of. If worse comes to worse, well, just kill them. Okay?"

He nodded. "What batch are you, Ari?"

"3," he said before looking at the vet, clearly not wanting to dwell on that. "And you'll continue working on trying to cure the other batches?"

"Yes."

"What about batch 1?" Fang asked as he came closer.

"That's Angel's batch." Dr. Martinez shook her head a little bit. "There shouldn't be any of those out there."

"But what if there are?"

"Her cure was…special. It will be too complex to differentiate between hers and others. Just take these." She gestured towards the syringes that laid on the table. Fang made a face.

"You want me to get close enough to inject-"

"It is the only way, Fang."

He looked at Ari. "You ready for this?"

The dying Eraser coughed into his hand before nodding. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"God," the Gasman whined. "We've been walking _forever_."

"Shhh!"

"But Nudge," he continued to complain. "Shouldn't they have seen us yet? How are we going to capture Jamie if-"

"Would you be quiet?"

So he was…for about another ten minutes. "Nudge, I have to pee."

"God, why did you have to come with me?"

"I don't know," he said, bouncing a little. "I really do have to pee."

"Fine. Go in those bushes over there. That better be all you're doing."

He made a face before heading over there. "Well, don't look!"

"Trust me," she said, turning around. "I'm not."

As he relieved himself, Nudge looked around, listening carefully to hear if anyone was approaching.

"Well, hurry up, Gazzy. We don't have all day," she hissed. "You know, if it wasn't for stupid Fang listening to stupid Ari-"

"Ari's not stupid, Nudge. And don't say anything bad about him. He's back from Hell, you know."

"What?"

"That's what he told me. Remember? Before we left, I was talking to him? He mentioned to me that while he was dead, he was in Hell."

Nudge frowned. "Hell? And you believe him?"

"Don't you?"

"I-"

"Stop right there, Nudge, Gasman."

Gazzy glanced behind him to see Jamie coming upon them. "Sorry. Can't stop the pee."

Nudge groaned, but didn't turn around. "At least let him finish that, Jamie."

So after that was done and Gazzy turned to face the two of them, he said, "You do realize, Jamie, that I am the expert when it comes to zombies. That being said, I'll have to kill you dead you zed."

"Did you really have to rhyme?" Nudge groaned before looking at Jamie. "So what? We're just supposed to go with you? Did you really think that would work?"

He looked horrible, she observed. She wanted to take care of him, suddenly, nurse him back to health. Oh, God. Max would kill her if she knew that she felt that way, even if the person wasn't Jamie. Although, Max had been rather nurse like to Fang in the past. Many times, really.

"Nudge, do not ruin this for me," Gazzy said, frowning at her. This was, after all, his shining moment. He pulled the knife out of his pocket that Fang had given him. He asked for a gun, but was told by everyone that had been in the room no. It wasn't fair! He wasn't a baby!

Nudge crossed her arms as Jamie himself pulled a gun. "You won't shoot me."

"Wanna bet? Now come on."

"Yeah, you know what, Jamie, I do want to bet." She slowly began to advance on him. They were in the middle of the jungle and, as there were so many trees around, he had nowhere to move. Not that he was going to anyways, as he was the one with the gun.

"Stop it, Nudge. I don't want to hurt you," he said, holding back a round of coughs. He had begun to feel rather ill recently, but couldn't figure out why. "Please, just come with me. It'll be okay. I made Royce promise not to hurt you."

"Hurt me? And you think sleeping with Trustie wouldn't hurt me?"

"We're broken up."

"That hurt too."

"You're the one that chose them over me."

"You tried to kill Angel."

"For the good of all of us."

"Oh whatever."

The Gasman groaned, exasperated. "Guys, can we focus? I'm supposed to cut Jamie's brain out of his skull."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Gasman."

Jamie closed his eyes, having trouble regulating his breathing. "Please, would you both just stop talking?"

"You're sick, huh?" Gazzy shook his head. "Just like Ari. You know why, right?"

"I caught a cold or-"

"Nope." Gasman looked down at his knife. "It's because you're a zombie, Jamie. You know what a zombie is?"

"Please just-"

"A zombie isn't a dead person, but the undead. You know what that means? You're rotting. Your flesh, your body, all of it. Ari wants Dr. Martinez to cure him-"

"He what?"

"-but she can't. What you guys don't get is that death can't be avoided. It can be put off, but it'll come for you. You're gonna die now, Jamie. If not from me, then from the fact that you're a zed. You're rotting away."

Jamie opened his eyes, now moving towards the boy. "You little prick! I'm not dying. I am dead! I'm the-"

"Don't touch him," Nudge said, moving to get into Jamie's path. Without the older kids around, she was the leader. That meant that she had to protect Gasman. She put her arms out, pushing Jamie back. Weak and dazed, Jamie fell back on his butt. Quick as ever, Gazzy moved to drag the zombie over to a tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Stand up," the boy ordered the older teen.

"No!"

Jamie tried to hit Gasman with his gun, as he wasn't sure that he could actually stand shooting the little boy, but he was too weak. Gazzy, who was used to the horrible smells that he excreted all on his own, made a face at how rank Jamie was. The smell of his rancid skin was intoxicating in a way that master of atomic farts had never experienced.

Nudge reached over and took the gun from him, quickly emptying the chamber of the handgun, before tossing it.

"Hey," Jamie complained as he was finally forced to stand by his ex-girlfriend. She stretched one of his arms up before removing a pair of handcuffs that Fang found on the ship. Then again, they very well could be the ones that had been used on him. Oh, the irony. She then cuffed one side to one of the tree branches, making sure that there were other branches there to block the cuff from sliding off, the other side to his hand.

"You know, you could have just asked if you wanted to tie me up," Jamie said, trying to be snarky, but his voice just made him sound weak. He was very sick. Nudge almost moved to stroke his stomach, to make him feel better, but then she remembered seeing him that day, ready to hurt Angel. True, Angel pissed Nudge off sometimes, but she would never hurt her. Also, the stench of him was a real turn off… Trustie could have him now.

"Shut up," she said before looking at the Gasman. "Okay, cut out his brain."

"Wait, what?" Jamie began to struggle then, fearful. "You can't do that! Nudge!"

"I'm not," she said, turning. "I can't…watch, Gazzy. You do it."

Finally, his time had come. Suddenly though, he felt very nasty. Looking down at the knife Fang had given him, Gasman realized what he had to do.

"I'm more of a book person," he said, moving back away from Jamie. "You kill him, Nudge."

"What? No! You're the one that was whining about not being able to kill zeds. Here's your chance."

"I can't," he complained.

"What do you mean? Just do it, Gazzy. It's in all those comics and graphic novels that you read."

"That's different." Gasman took an even bigger step back. "I don't want to kill him. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Then what are we supposed to do with him?"

Gazzy shrugged. "I don't know."

Nudge sighed, turning again to look at her ex. "Check his pockets for keys and things. Then we'll go get Max and Dylan."

"You'll never find them," Jamie taunted now that he knew that he wasn't going to be killed. Well, as killed as something that's already dead can be.

"Shut up," Nudge told him before beginning to walk away. "Come on, Gasman. Something stinks. And it's not rotting flesh."

* * *

"I want you to stay in this tree, Angel, and don't come out unless you have to. If you do, fly away, okay? Far away. I'll be right there, dealing with those zombies," Fang told her, pointing. They were now in the forest, observing a group of zed that had congregated to…he couldn't really tell what they were doing. Maybe they were talking. Could zombies talk? Ari could, but he always claimed to be a special batch.

"Are you gonna kill them first?"

"Nope," he told her, patting the bag on his back. "I have a bunch of syringes full of the cure. First I have to see if these are the right batch to use the cure on. Can you see them well? Read the clipboard and see if they match the batch we want."

Angel sat up a little bit straighter, feeling important. Max, Nudge, Iggy, nor Gasman had been chosen to help Fang with this. She had. So, ha, in your face Max. It was blatantly obvious who Fang cared for more.

"Mmm…they look like they're batch 5 or 7."

"Perfect. Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good." Fang stared at her for a moment. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back."

"If you need help-"

"I won't."

"But if you do-"

"You leave if I get overwhelmed, alright? I don't want you hurt, not again. The only reason you're out here is because I want to keep an eye on you." He reached out and tentatively patted her on the head. "Every time I take my eye off you, you seem to get hurt. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

"Okay," Angel whispered. With that, Fang jumped off the branch, landing on the ground. The zombies, who had not yet heard them, looked up at the sound. Angel settled in on her branch, praying that none of them were Jay. Or, if one of them was, that Fang could cure him. She didn't want her friends hurt, especially not him.

Fang approached cautiously, reaching behind him into his bag, pulling out a syringe. Man, he hated these, but according to his girlfriend's mother, there was no other choice. Looking at these zombies, he was glad that Angel was one of the first batches, because if her flesh really had been rotting, it sure hadn't smelt that way. These guys' smell wasn't overpowering like what batch 2-4 should be, but they still stank. God, even Gasman doesn't smell that bad.

"Come on, come on," he whispered as one of the zombies began to approach. "A little closer, a little-"

"I got you, Fang!"

He frowned as suddenly, on his back for the millionth time, was Rapture. God, that monkey that alcoholics talk about being on their backs are nothing compared to this kid.

"What are d- Whoa!" He jumped back as one of the zombies finally approached. It was a pretty normal looking woman. She would have been hot, had she not been drooling with what Fang could only assume was toxic spit.

"Get off me," Fang yelled, but Rapture just held onto him, now scared. Were those zombies? They didn't look like Ari, who had been nothing, but nice.

"Fang," Angel called from the tree. "Do you need help?"

"No," he yelled, moving his right hand, which held a syringe, up, ready to get the woman, with or without Rapture on him. When she was within distance, he shoved the already prepared needle into the woman and pushing down, filling her body with the cure. Well, the hopeful cure. Whatever was in the syringe caused her to fall to her knees, which Fang appreciated.

"Reach into my bag and give me more syringes," Fang instructed Rapture, who moved to do so. "And what the heck are doing here?"

"I came to find you." Rapture handed off the syringes with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Fang's neck. "I don't like being with the babies."

"We don't have any babies on the island."

"Might as well be babies."

"Then that would make you a-"

"I'm not a baby, I'm not a baby, I'm not a-"

"Okay, okay, shut the fuck up already," Fang commanded as more zeds approached, curious as to why their comrade had been brought to her knees. His son. Stupid Ari. Fang's son would never be this annoying. He'd know to shut the fuck up when he's told. Any kid of Fang's will.

As he began to inject the serum into other zeds, he began to realize that it wasn't working. The people he had injected first were on their knees only for a minute before they were back, running at him.

"Fang, it's not working," Angel called down to him. "Come back!"

Fang had gotten himself into a pickle though. They were surrounding him on all sides. He could always whip out his wings, but Rapture was on his back, pinning them down.

"Buddy? Can you get off me for a second?" He asked, trying not to sound panicked. "I'll pick you right back up, okay?"

Rapture frowned. "No!"

"Rapture! Now! I mean it."

"Why?"

Fang was afraid to touch the zombies, so he was really just spinning in a circle, holding out syringes at them. They seemed to have realized that they couldn't hurt them though.

"Because, Rapture, the zombies are gonna get us."

"In trouble?"

"We very well might be."

Rapture jumped down. Fang expected him to grab onto his jeans or something and wait to be picked up, but instead he ran off, into the crowd of zombies.

"Rapture!"

"Fang, do you need help?" Angel called again. "I can-"

"No," he said, it coming out harsher than he had planned. "Stay where you are, like I told you. Rapture, get your stupid ass-"

"I save the day." He suddenly appeared in the air, his wings out. Great. So he was going to fly on his on. Shrugging his shoulders, Fang opened his own wings, pushing through the crowd of zombies to gain speed before taking to the air also. When he got up there though, he had lost sight of his little follower.

"Rapture," he called. Suddenly, Angel was next to him, her white wings brushing his own. "Do you see Rapture?"

"Um…" She searched frowned the clearing for him. "There he is!"

Rapture was flying low to the ground, leading the zeds on a chase.

"What is he doing?" Angel asked, but Fang shook his head, going after him. "No, Fang, wait!"

"What?"

She had her eyes closed. "I'm in his mind. H-He has something he has to do."

"What?"

"I don't know, he-"

Then, once he was a good distance away from Fang and Angel, Rapture dropped onto the ground.

"Oh, hell," Fang whispered, though he was hesitant. What was he doing?

When all of the zombies had caught up, Rapture closed his eyes and was still for a moment, apparently oblivious to the fact that they were grabbing at him. Suddenly though, his eyes were open. Though they were typically dead looking, they were now alive, glowing from the irises. When he began to yell loudly, Fang moved to act, but Angel held onto his arm.

"He's hurt," Fang mumbled, staring at his little look-a-like. The only difference was his wings, which were a grey color.

"He's doing something."

Just then, a white…blast was the only word for it Fang could think of came from Rapture, knocking into the zombies. Then another. And another.

"They're disintegrating," Fang whispered.

"No," Angel said. "They're breaking apart."

"That's what…never mind."

After another minute of blasts, the zeds were all gone. All that was left was Rapture, who then collapsed onto the ground. Fang rushed to him.

"Ew, he's naked," Angel said, but Fang pulled off his own shirt, wrapping it around the little boy. "His clothes must have disintegrated too."

"Probably," Fang mumbled, looking him over. He seemed fine. "That must be his power."

"I guess so."

Rapture. What did that word mean? Maybe that's why he was named that. Fang looked at Angel.

"We have to get back to the ship and tell Dr. Martinez that her cure didn't work on this batch. Then we're going back out, to find a group that it does work on."

Angel finally landed on the ground next to him. "Is Rapture gonna be okay?"

"He's breathing," Fang said, shifting the little boy in his arms. "That's all we can ask for right now."

* * *

"I'm thinking of a color."

"Hints, Max, hints."

"It has three letters-"

"Red?"

"No."

"Tan?"

"No."

"Max, then what? There is no other color that has three letters-"

"Blue, Dylan. The color was blue."

"…Are you joking?"

"What?"

"That's four letters."

"Na-ah."

"B-l-u-e. Blue."

"…Okay. I'm thinking of a name-"

"Max!"

We both sat up. That sounded like Nudge. Dylan shifted in his cage.

"Max," she called out again. "Max, where are you?"

"Nudge?" Dylan yelled. "Hey, Nudge is that you? Nudge, we're in a cave! Can you hear me? Nudge!"

"Hey! Hey, Nudge!" I called back. "We're in here! Nudge! Nudge, come get me out! Come on, Nudge!"

"Max?" Gazzy asked from somewhere. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Come get us! Follow our voices."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed, rattling his cage door. "Hurry, please. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine except for the fact that Gasman chickened out."

"I did not!"

"Tell us when you get here," I called out to them, frowning at Dylan. The point was for us to talk, not them. "Guys, come on. Can you hear us fine? Do you think that you're close?"

"Yeah. Yeah! I can hear you. Are you here?"

"Yes, yes, I can hear you more too," I answered back to Gasman. "Hurry, Gazzy, come on. Hurry!"

"I…found you!" He was suddenly standing near our cages. "Ha, Nudge, I am good for something!"

"Yeah, yeah," she halfheartedly agreed as she came into our line sight also. "Try those keys you took from Jamie and I'll look around the lab, okay?"

Gazzy got down on his knees to open our cages. Once he figured out which key was correct, Gasman set us both free. I hugged him quickly before joining Nudge in the front of the lab.

"Look at all these vials," she whispered.

"Look for one that says 3253FK," I said, searching them myself. None of them had numbers though, only letters. "What the heck?"

"Ari tricked you, Max. He explained it to us," she said, turning to face me. "There is no vial with that number."

Gazzy started to snicker. I scowled at him.

"What?"

"In cell phone letters, 3253 spells FAKE."

"What?"

"Yeah." He laughed a little bit more before Dylan elbowed him.

"Shut up. Let's get out of here before Royce shows up," he said. "Come on."

"We should take some of these," I said, making sure that the stopper was in all of them. "Nudge has a backpack. "Be careful with them, okay, Nudge?"

She nodded as I started to load her backpack up with them. Then we made our escape, headed down the island and then to the air.

"This was too easy," I mumbled to Dylan. "Do you think? Royce should have been all over us."

"Maybe he's left the island."

"What about Jamie?"

"We tied him up," Nudge told us, apparently eavesdropping. "The island's far away, but you guys should be able to make it. Beware though, we have to go to the ship. The rest of the island is infected."

"Is all of the flock okay?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Thank God," I mumbled, looking up at the sky. "Thank you."


	37. Chapter 37

Island Time

Chapter 37

The first place we went to when we got to the island was the ship. From there, we immediately went to my mother's lab. She happened to be in there, focused on someone else instead of the cure.

"What happened?" I asked, worried as I rushed over to Rapture. My mother had had someone pull a mattress into the room, where Rapture was now laying. It was taking up most of her lab space, but she was clearly worried about him, as she was bent over him, checking the boy over.

"And what happened to his clothes?" Gasman asked, frowning. "Is he infected? Is he going to be a zombie?"

I expected Rapture to say something, to retort back at Gazzy, but he still just laid there. My mother seemed relieved when she looked back up at us and saw me.

"Max, you're-"

"Is Rapture okay?" I got down on my knees next to the mattress, as it was just laid on the floor. "Did he get hurt?"

"Not from what Fang tells me."

"Which is?"

Mom finished wrapping a bandage on his arm before looking at Dylan, realizing his own wound would need mending too. "He did some sort of…attack or something, that killed the zombies."

"That's so cool," Gazzy yelled. "How? Huh?"

"Shhh," Mom corrected. "Be quieter. And I do not know, exactly; you must ask Fang and Angel."

"What happened to his clothes?" I asked. Someone's shirt, probably Fang's, was laying over the boy to keep him warm, but it wouldn't be enough.

"The attack disintegrated them, from what Fang said." She shook her head a little bit, standing. "He's something, Rapture is."

"Nudge," I said, turning to look at her. "Go find him clothes from somewhere. You said that the other children are on the ship, yes? Find them wherever you can get them."

She left and I made Gazzy go with her, if only to get him out of my hair for awhile. My mother wanted to get to work on Dylan's hand, so I sat on the mattress next to Rapture, stroking his head.

"It's not working on any batch!"

We all looked up as Ari came into the room, slamming a backpack on the counter. "Damn it!"

My mother frowned. "I told you, it was a shot in the-"

"You said you could get a fucking cure, so get a damn c-"

"Do not yell at her," I said, getting up and getting between my mother and Ari. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on, but I knew that he wasn't going to boss my mother around. "What's wrong with you?"

Ari growled at me. Literally growled. I guess it's the Eraser in him. "What's wrong with me is that those zombies are getting restless! How much longer do you really think they'll stay there instead of up here?"

"Then why can't we just move the ship if it's in danger?" I asked, crossing my arms. I felt my mother lay her hands on my shoulders, but I didn't care. Ari was being a jerk, yelling at her like this was somehow her fault.

"We could," my mother said slowly, "but Fang wanted to stay here and try to deal with the zombies."

"Well, if his plan isn't working, we need to just abandon it."

"We could, if your stupid boyfriend would get his ass back here," Ari said, glancing over at Rapture. "What's wrong with Fang's son?"

I frowned, at first thinking he meant sun, which wouldn't have made sense either. Then I realized he was referring to how Rapture had made himself resemble my boyfriend. "He hurt himself somehow, trying to fight the zeds."

"I thought he was in the diaper room."

My mother shook her head. "He followed Fang."

"He always follows, Fang," I mumbled, also looking at him. Dylan leaned back against a counter.

"So what's this cure that Ari's complaining about?" He asked, his pain manageable now that my mother had medicated him.

"I had a cure, but apparently, it's not working. Fang said this also, he and Angel."

"Angel?" I frowned. "Angel's out there?"

"Fang feels she's safer with him."

"Fang's an idiot."

No one combated that, though it might have had to do with the fact Nudge got back at that exact moment, but I liked to think that it was because they agreed.

"I got a shirt and some pants, but I couldn't find him any underwear."

"That's better than nothing," I told her in earnest as I went to take them from her. "Where's the Gasman?"

"He found Iggy ripping up stuff, making weapons or something out of wood and things. He's helping."

"Good, good." Going over to Rapture, I moved aside Fang's shirt to dress him. When I touched him though, he woke up. Groaning softly, he opened his little eyes and stared at mine, making me shiver slightly due to their death factor.

"Max."

"Hi. I got you some clothes."

He glanced at them. "No superhero."

"No, but it's cute little puppy."

"I not cute, Max. I dangerous." He moved to sit up, but I just slipped his shirt over his head before making him lay back down. "Fang?"

"He's out right now."

"'lone?"

"With Angel."

"Gotta help Fang 'n' Angel, Max!"

He moved to get up, when just helped me out so that I could now put his pants on. That distracted him for a moment.

"I no gots undies, Max!"

"I know. You messed them up when you…what did you do exactly?"

He giggled, looking at Dr. Martinez. "I Rapture. I made to des…toy?"

"Destroy?" Dylan offered up and he nodded.

"I made to destroy you. Danny say no tell you, though, that I no have to do that anymore."

Mom frowned, coming closer to the bed. "Rapture, who made you?"

"Dr. Grapho."

I had a feeling that wasn't his real name, but what Rapture thought it was.

"Dr. Gerenapheno," Mom whispered, staring at me. "Oh my. Your brother should have said this much sooner."

"Said what?" I asked. "What does he mean, 'destroy me'?"

"Fang saw what he did, you should ask him," my mother said. "I have only heard…rumblings. There were many before Rapture, designed from your birth to…eliminate you if things got too sticky. I thought all of them had been annihilated, but he is so young…no one thought than they were still working on making someone to hurt you, not so close to the end."

Rapture looked down at his feet, which were without his shoes. He began to pick at his toes. "I no hurt Max. I like Max. Max 'n' Rapture!"

I frowned, wanting to know more, but knew that asking Rapture anything would just confuse him. "Where is Danny?"

"Max-" Nudge tried, but Rapture cut her off.

"Danny not here. Danny a zombie. It's okay, Max's mommy'll fix him," he said, as if someone had told him this repeatedly. Then Rapture stood up. "I go find Fang now. Bye-bye."

"No, Rapture, wait," I said, grabbing him as he walked passed. "You can't. Stay here with me."

"No, Max!" He started to fight me. "I gotta find- Fang!"

"Hey, buddy," Fang said, coming into the room with Angel right behind him. "You feeling better? You look better."

"I no nakie now." I let him go and he rushed to Fang's side. "Kill zombies?"

"Nope," he said, going to set his own bag of what I assumed was the cure on the counter next to Ari's. Then he looked at my mother. "It didn't work."

"So I've been told," she said, glancing at Ari.

"What's the game plan?" Fang asked, picking up Rapture willingly. I frowned, but decided that after saving Fang's life, Rapture deserved, at least, to be treated well by Fang. It was then I realized Fang was staring at me.

"Well," I said, standing up again. The room was beginning to get crowded, but there was nothing we could do about that. Angel came closer to me and I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Ari wants to move the ship."

Fang glanced at him before back at me. "If he thinks so, fine."

Wait…did Fang think I was asking his permission? I decided not to correct him on his mistake in front of the others, if only because we didn't have time.

"But, uh…does anyone even know how to drive the ship?"

From the way everyone was looking around, I could tell the answer was no.

* * *

Fang slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to me. "I never got to ask, so I will now."

"What?"

"What did Royce do to you while you were detained?"

"Nothing, actually," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. Fang settled into my hold, sighing.

We had been given two hours to rest before we went back out there and killed zombies. Angel was off with her friends and, at the moment, Rapture was sleeping in our room, on a pile of blankets in the corner. The others had all gone off to eat, but Fang and I just wanted to be alone…as alone as we could get with his little follower around.

"What about you, Fang?"

"Rapture scared the shit out of me, doing that thing he did."

"No cursing," I said before moving to allow him to lay on his back next to me. I quickly laid on his chest, which pleased Fang. "Rapture said that he had been designed to kill me."

"I've heard."

"Hmmm?"

"Your mother mentioned it when you went to the bathroom." He ran a hand over me. "He wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose."

"I know. He's so cute." I glanced over at him, but found he was still sleeping. "All that stuff you traded to get him shoes and they just got destroyed."

"Actually, no, his shoes are on the ship."

"What?"

"He stepped in Total's poop again, so he took them off when I first got back. He never put them back on." Fang closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I was so worried about you."

"Really You didn't even greet me when you came into the room."

"I can hold back my emotions."

"Oh, trust me, Fangers, I know."

He smiled at the name. "You know I love that, hearing you call me that."

"I know. That's why I do it, silly."

Fang reached down, stroking my stomach. "First Ari claimed I was his brother-in-law, now he keeps calling Rapture my son."

"He's trying to get under your skin."

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks that you put out." Fang shook his head. "He's sadly mistaken though."

"Fang."

"I'm kidding." Then he kissed my head. "God, how much more time do we have?"

"Not enough."

"It'll never be enough," he agreed. "Jay's missing."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Is he a-"

"No one knows."

"God. We have to find him, Fang, you know that right?"

"Oh, I know. I did spend the day Angel."

I cuddled even more against him. "Rapture's awake."

"Huh?"

"I saw him open his eyes." I looked over at the boy. "You might as well come over here, Rapture. It's okay."

He quickly jumped up, leaving his blankets behind as he climbed into bed with Fang and I. Laying on the opposite side of Fang than I, he quickly cuddled up against the pillow on the bed, giggling.

"Thank you for saving Angel and I, Rapture," Fang told him. "I don't think I've said that yet and I really should. You were a big help."

"Thank you, Fang." He hid his face though, clearly embarrassed. Smiling at this, I ran a hand down Fang's chest, still watching the little boy.

"I'd really appreciate if you never did that again though," Fang said, making Rapture look up. "I don't want you hurt."

"Mad?"

"I'm not mad. I just don't want you to injure yourself." He reached out and touched Rapture's arm, which had been wrapped by my mother. "How did that happen?"

"When I fell, after doing my trick."

"Trick?"

"Power."

Fang patted the boy his head. "I'd all so really like it if you listened better and stop following me around. Again, I don't want you to get into trouble and end up hurt."

"I have to follow you. Fang 'n' Rapture," he defended. "Forever."

"Forever," I whispered, staring up at Fang about ten minutes later, as Rapture finally fell back asleep. "Max and Fang?"

"Forever," he agreed. "Though I prefer Fang and Max."

"Well, your preference matters not to me."

"I had a feeling you would say that." He glanced down at Rapture. "If Danny gets killed being a zombie-"

"Fang, don't say things like that."

"I was just going to say…I mean, Total's kind of gone off and started his own life with Akila."

"Yeah," I whispered. "And?"

"Well, that leaves a vacant spot in our flock."

"Which Dylan fills."

"…But according to your brother, we're married," Fang tried again. "That makes us one, huh?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"To the marriage?"

"Yeah."

"You were drunk."

"Try again?"

"Uh…I spiked your drink?"

"Fang."

"The point is, Max, that we should take in Rapture. You know….take care of him."

"Well, quite honestly, Fang, I don't care, but I really hope that we find his brother. He's the only family he knows, you know."

"I know."

"And no matter how great and amazing and wonderful you are," I looked up at him as I paused, "you're responsibility is not in Rapture. It's in this flock. I don't want any of them getting hurt because you're trying to take care of Rapture. Alright?"

"You know I wouldn't do anything to endanger-"

"I know that right now, you feel indebted to Rapture because he saved you and Angel-"

"It's not just that, Max." Fang sighed a little bit. "He just…he really likes me. Like…he looks up to me."

"I know."

"I like that, you know?"

"I'm sure." I reached up and stroked his face. "You're starting to get stubbly."

"I don't have anymore razors."

"It's fine. It makes you seem more…grown up."

"Well, I do have a wife and four year old child."

I shook my head, cuddling into him. "I'm going to kill Ari."

"Not if I do first. And only after we use him to get what we need."

I nodded numbly. "I know. Right now, though, let's just rest."

"Yeah. We don't have that long, do we?" Fang brushed his lips against my hair. "How'd you guys get away from Royce?"

"Nudge and Gasman just let out us. They said that they chained Jamie to a tree, but Royce never showed his face."

"That's weird."

"It's more than weird," I mused, now focused again. "What if he wanted us back here?"

"Why would he want that?"

"I have no idea," I said, shaking my head. "I just-"

The door to our rooms was suddenly opened and Fang and I both turned to see who it was.

"Fang, Max, you're needed," the kid who was standing there said. She couldn't have been more than eight and were clearly nervous about addressing us.

"It hasn't been two hours yet," Fang complained as I got out of bed, careful not to wake Rapture. "What's going on?"

The kid just shrugged. "They said to tell you to meet in the bridge."

"What?" Fang got out of bed also as the kid ran off. "There's a bridge on the ship?"

I rolled my eyes. "The bridge is where the steering wheel is, Fang. It must be something about moving the ship. Come on. And leave Rapture."

He had moved to pick the boy up, but stopped at my command. Once we were outside of the room, he said, "You notice how the kid said my name first?"

"Yeah, and?"

Fang shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you noticed."

Rolling my eyes, I interlaced our fingers. "Don't make me hurt you, Fang."

"I'll try not to."

When we got to the bridge the rest of the flock was there, this time Total included, along with his wife. My sister, mother, and brother were also there, though Ella was as far away from Iggy as possible. Great. They're fighting.

Fang and I went to stand next to Dylan, though I'm sure that Fang was just following behind me and could have done without being around my ex.

"Nudge found a book," Iggy told us. "All we have to do is set the propellers to go and make sure that the steering wheel is in the right direction. It controls the rudder, I think."

Fang slipped his hand out of mine, moving to cross his arms over his chest, though we were still leaning towards each other enough so that we could touch. Fang went as far as to open his wings, leaving his right one around me. I had to shift my weight to not hurt it as I leaned back against the counter.

"So…who's going to figure out how to turn on the jets or propellers or whatever?" I asked. "Not me, because I'll screw it up."

"I'm blind," Iggy said, holding up his hands. Nudge rolled her eyes as Fang and Dylan didn't even offer up excuses, though I'm sure Dylan's would be his lack of one hand and Fang's would be…well…I'm not sure, but I'm sure he could think up something.

"I'll do it," she said, to which I nodded.

"It's probably best anyways, Nudge," I said. "You're good with electric stuff."

"How far out should we go?" My mother asked, though she directed the question at Ari.

That angered me slightly. Fang had told that apparently Ari had gone to my mom to cure him and she agreed, behind all our backs. I knew the effects that my supposed father had on her, but it was getting kind of creepy, Ari being able to manipulate her…if that's really what he's doing. God, I hope not. I mean…ew. That's, like, my mom getting with my brother, just without the incest…yeah…

Fang, sensing my discomfort, kicked my foot gently with his, trying to make me center in on him. Leaning more heavily on him, I answered for Ari, whether my mother liked it or not.

"I don't think we should go too far," I offered up. "Only a few miles. After all, we're still going to need access to the island."

Fang nodded a little bit, speaking up also for some reason, though I'm sure it had to either do with proving himself equal to me or prove himself high ranking than Ari. Either way, I let him speak.

"I plan to go back today, if possible. I'm taking others with me this time," he said. "We're not going to try and cure, only kill. Royce let Max and Dylan off way too easy. I think he's planning something and I want to eliminate as much of the threat as possible."

I kicked his foot back gently, holding down a smile. Fang was so good at articulating his thoughts these days, or at least more so than he used to be. I was expecting a kick or touch back, but Fang was into the game plan now. Though it hurt me at times, I also found his eagerness to provide for the greater good…sexy. I mean, yeah, sometimes it meant that I couldn't be first in his priorities, but I always knew that he was just doing what he thought was best. Who could fault someone for that…so long as their best wasn't something evil, Jeb…not that I'm pointing any fingers…

"Then it's settled, eh?" Iggy was relaxing in a chair, probably nursing a hangover. Nudge had mentioned him and Ella getting drunk before the island erupted into zombie hysteria. Personally, I would have figured that he had lost the ability to get hangovers by now, but I guess he's not a full on alcoholic yet. "We'll go out and kick some zombie arse!"

"Iggy!" My mother frowned over at him.

"What's arse?" Gazzy asked Nudge.

"The cool way of saying ass."

"No, the foreign way," Ella corrected, which got them all a correction from my mother. I sighed as Fang finally checked out of the conversation and kicked my foot back gently. Glancing over at him, I smiled at him and he gave me a nice look, though not a smile. I would take what I could get though.

"Oh, God," Dylan mumbled, apparently watching us. Fang immediately straightened, though the wing that was draped across my shoulders tightened somehow. I think he pulled them in and curled them to accomplish this. Regardless, I molded against him, watching the others argue about the orgin of the word arse as my mother protested such a discussion.

"Think we can sneak away and make out a little before we leave to kick some zombie…butt?"

I smiled at Fang even brighter, just because he was so damn cute when he tried. "Is that what you want to do?"

"Of course."

"Hmmm, let me think about it."

At that, Dylan walked off, over to where Iggy was. Taking in the fact that that now meant no one was watching us, I reached up and forced Fang's arms apart so that I could drag his arm down and interlace our fingers. A smile played on his lips as Fang brought our intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss them, though he didn't allow himself a full on grin. I felt warm inside from this, like I used to when we first got together and just a little kiss on the cheek could get me flustered.

When I felt eyes on me, I turned and saw Ari watching us, his face as blank as Fang's typically was. Fang was still staring at me, but when he saw my look, he turned to follow my gaze. As his settled on Ari's, Fang's little smirk changed, leaving me angry with Ari for yet another reason. Fang just moved to kiss me very gently and very quickly on the lips, I think to make some sort of a point to Ari. I wasn't sure what, but Fang never does anything without reason.

"That's enough," Mom said as she finally spotted us. Fang just removed his hand from mine to replace his wing, which retracted, leaving his hand in the small of my back, acting protective towards me in a way that was unbelievably hot…I have got to start spending less time with my sister and Nudge…

I sighed a little bit, my fingers now feeling cold without his protecting them. "The point is, guys, that we can move the ship, but only enough so to keep the zombies away. Nudge informed me that some of the zombies are members of this island; that means that they have wings. I'm leaving behind some people to watch over the young kids. I don't want anyone getting hurt, you hear me? And yes, Gazzy, you are considered a little kid still."

"That's okay, Max," he told me. "I need to stay here anyways and help plan."

"Plan what?"

"How we're going to take down Royce," he told me. "You know, monster movie style."

"That's great, G-"

"Fang!"

We all frowned as someone came bursting into the room. Who other than Rapture? I shook my head a little bit at his urgency, but Fang moved to get down on the little boy's level as he reached him, wanting to make sure that he was alright.

"What's going on, buddy?" Fang asked, staring into his eyes in a way I knew I never could. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Fang." He looked up at him, unblinking as his purple irises stared into Fang's dark ones. "Royce is here."

"What?" I pushed off the counter. "You saw him?"

"No," Rapture said slowly. Then he looked around and got embarrassed by the fact everyone was listening to him. Motioning with his hands, he waited for me to crouch down like Fang, so that we were all on the same level. Then he leaned between the two of us, whispering in our ears, "I feel him."

"What did he say?" Ari asked as Fang picked Rapture up, holding the little boy with one arm. Angel saw this and frowned, probably jealous of Fang's new attention grabber.

"He said that he can feel him," I said, standing up straighter also. From Fang's arms, Rapture was as tall as me, if not mere inches taller, and reached out to pat my face, thankful that I was speaking for him. Fang bounced Rapture slightly, not used to holding a child, much less not one so old.

"What?" Iggy asked, but my mother just sighed.

"Not this again," she mumbled.

"It's probably one of his powers," I defended. "Like those blasts he can put off. He's powerful, Mom."

"Yep," Rapture bragged. "I powerful."

"Shhh, Rapture," Fang mumbled. I crossed my arms, though not in defiance nor annoyance, but rather to show the others that I wasn't up for debate. I believed Rapture when he said that Royce was here.

"Can you take us to him?" I asked Rapture.

"Mmmm…Danny."

"What?"

"Danny."

Angel, who was over by Nudge, spoke up. "He's saying that Danny can explain what he does better, but Danny's…"

"Danny's a zombie," Rapture told us all in earnest. Then, remembering that meant that his brother wasn't with him, the four year old moaned, cuddling into Fang. "I love Danny. Max's mommy'll fix him, huh?"

Fang nodded slightly. "Now can you take us to him?"

"I feel him."

"Well, would you be able to feel if you, maybe, got closer? Hmmm?"

Rapture nodded. "Yes!"

"Fang, I don't feel good about this," my mother said, frowning a little bit. "If Royce is planning something…Rapture's so young. I'm sure there's another way-"

"No! I stay with Fang," Rapture told us all. Total groaned.

"He's more obsessed with Fang than you are, Max," the Scottie accused, which about got him thrown overboard, wings clipped.

"The point is, Mom," I said, shooting daggers at Total, "Rapture wants to help."

"I big help, huh, Fang?" He snuggled into Fang's neck, which I figured would be where my boyfriend drew the line, but he just looked uncomfortable instead of stopping it. "Fang 'n' Max 'n' Rapture!" Then he giggled. "'n' Nudge, 'cause she's pretty."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "If he can get us to Royce, then what?"

"We capture him."

"We kill him," Fang said, frowning at me. "Max, he is beyond capture. Heck, we couldn't even keep Jeb locked down."

"That's because Mom let him out to help her. That won't happen with Royce. We'll keep him locked away and-"

"If I get to him, I'm killing him," Fang spoke over me, apparently intent on defying me. Rapture giggled at the face I made.

"No, you're not, Fang. I'm telling you; flat out that you're not." I turned to stare into his eyes and he met mine with utter insolence written all over his face. "I'm leader, not you."

That pissed him off, but come on. Fang keeps acting like this is our island, like we are actually one. That's not true. I'm in control, I always have been. I guess our relationship made things messy, especially given that when he first came back, I allowed him to do as he pleased, if only because I didn't want to fight. Now well over a year of him returning to the flock, I had to get him back under the reigns, before he begins to think he runs the show.

"Yeah, well, you don't lead me. Come on, Rapture, let's go get Royce." Fang started for the door. "You too, Angel."

"No, Angel, you're staying," I said, which made Fang turn around.

"Guys, this really isn't that serious," Iggy intervened, fearing Fang and I would get into a fist fight over this.

"Yeah," Dylan said, moving away from Iggy and back to me. Fang just stared at him, unfazed Mom finally stepped into the middle of the room, speaking loudly so that we all knew not to interrupt.

"All of you listen to me," she began as Ari went over to a chair on the other side of the room from Iggy and the others, where he then flaked out, prepared for a long speech. "No one is going to be fighting each other. At all. Max is leader, Fang. You-"

"With all do respect, _doctor_," Fang started, still staring passed her and at me. What? Am I supposed to be scared of him? Please. When someone has told you their deepest darkest secret and it's to own a bike, you no longer fear them. Ever. "I don't take orders from a Whitecoat. Especially one that hasn't done shit since curing Angel other than invite our enemy into our base and allow the other one to get away. So, you know what? If my girlfriend flips out on me and I happen to slug her, that's our business."

"No, that's my business," Iggy said as Dylan bucked up, one hand and all.

"Yeah," Gasman said, standing when Iggy did. After a look from me though, he sat back down.

"Ooh ooh," Ari called from his side of the room. "I don't have to kill the two of you, do I, Max, Fang? You'll do it yourselves. I've never been prouder to be your in-law, Fang."

"Shut up," he said, still staring at me. "Fuck you, Max."

I put my hand on Dylan when he rose to the bait. No way Fang would fight him now that he was missing a hand…would he? I wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

"Guys-" Ella and Nudge both tried, but it was too late.

"Come on, Angel," Fang said, turning to walk out of the room, not even turning to see if she followed. Rapture waved at me over Fang's shoulder, but said nothing.

"Don't go," I told Angel, but I didn't move to stop her, knowing that this had to be her decision. "I mean it."

"I want to go with Fang though, Max," she said, staring at me for a moment. "If Rapture can find Dr. Royce, then he can find Jay. Nadia would be really happy with me then, right? And not bother you so much?"

"Leave that to me."

She just shook her head before running off to catch up with my boyfriend.

I stared at the wall for a long moment, my hand still pressed into Dylan's stomach, holding him back although Fang was already gone. I think in reality, I was using him as to comfort me. Fang defies me and I lie to myself, saying that I find that hot and appealing. Dylan always tries to please me, but I won't admit that I love that. How long can I continue being deceitful before it catches up to me?

"Well?" I said after a moment, looking around the room before settling on Nudge. "Start the boat, huh? Iggy and Gazzy'll help you. Then, Gasman, I want you back to…whatever it is you're doing. Ella, go help Mom when she goes back to the lab. Total too. Dylan, you come with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"With Ari to rally together everyone."

"For?"

I finally removed my hand from him, though he moved to touch me regardless. For once, I didn't move away.

"We're going to kill some zombies."

* * *

"Fang? How come you were going to hit Max?"

He groaned, glancing over at Angel. "Not right now, okay, Angel?"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"It's not that simple." He looked over at Rapture, who was flying slightly in front of them, leading them to Royce, or so he hoped. With Rapture, you never knew what to expect.

"I thought you said that you can't fight with a girl?"

"I wouldn't hit a girl, but Max isn't a girl. She's…different."

Angel seemed shocked. "Ew."

"You know what I mean," he said, frowning at her. "Max and I we…it's not the same if a guy hits you when you get older or if one hits Nudge. Me and Max are close in a way that no one else will ever be."

Angel frowned. "I don't think that's fair."

"It's not," Fang agreed before calling up to Rapture if he was okay.

"Taking Fang to Royce," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Or Jay," Angel reminded, but Rapture didn't say anything back about that. He was only four after all, which of course meant a one track one mind.

"The point being, Angel, is that Max and I follow a separate set of rules from everyone else."

"But why?"

"We've gone through hell together. We deserve to-"

"Hit each other?"

"No," he said slowly. "Get our points across however we see fit. And, for the record, I wasn't going to hit her back there, not today."

"But you said-"

"I only said that so that as a reference. Dr. Martinez does not control my relationship with Max in any way."

"But she's Max's mom."

"And? She wasn't there for a huge chunk of Max's life," Fang told Angel. "She's not a 'mom' like you think, like was in those shows that you used to watch back before the world got so screwed up. She's still a new addition to our life. I've always been in Max's life."

Angel let that go for a moment before asking, "What about Iggy?"

"What about Iggy?"

"He doesn't want you to hurt Max either."

"Iggy has no say in my relationships until he learns to not cheat in his."

Angel's eyes widened. "Iggy-"

"No, wait, I didn't-"

"Really?"

"Angel-"

"On Ella? Iggy cheated on Ella?"

"Well-"

"Ew! How? With who? Ew!" She seemed overly interested and Fang immediately started to think of anything other than the fact that Iggy fingered Nadia and, probably, countless others. Oops, he thought of it. "Ew! Nadia? Ew!' What does fingered mean?"

"Angel, stop it. Now!" Fang began to fly fast, catching up with Rapture before he thought more about the true meaning of fingered. Even though he was mad at Max right now, he'd have to get her to have a talk with Angel about personal thoughts and why they should be left alone.

"Are we any closer, Rapture?" He asked, just to distract himself. Glancing back, he saw Angel flying faster to also catch up. "To Royce?"

"Feel him closer," Rapture confirmed. "No Jay near."

Angel sighed, but Fang didn't really care. He was more concerned with Royce, honestly. That was his only goal now; to get revenge on the man that caused all of this.

* * *

It took forever to catch up with Fang, Rapture, and Angel. I was using my hyper speed, flying as fast as I could towards the island. Luckily for me, by the time I got to them, Rapture was singing his repertoire of songs for my boyfriend and baby.

"-how I wonder what you are. Up above- I feel Max!" Rapture turned around, staring at me. "Hi, Max."

I had slowed down by then and managed a wave, though I was tired. Fang didn't even look at me, though Angel greeted me.

"Hey," I said back to her and Rapture, pulling up next to the little boy. "How closer are you to Royce?"

"Really, really, close. Like…close, close." Rapture smiled. "I sing for Fang 'n' Angel."

"I heard."

Fang shook his head, but still didn't speak. Angel, however, did.

"Why do you have that club?"

I frowned before realizing she meant the piece of wood I had sticking out of the backpack on my back. "Oh. I was out zombie killing. I didn't like it that much and it looked like everything was under control."

"No injuries?" Fang asked, finally speaking to me.

"Nope," I said, keeping all emotion out of my voice like he had done his own. All though, I did add in a snarky tone, "I guess I'm a pretty dang good leader."

"Seeing that I'm the one that decided to rip up furniture to create weapons?" Fang shook his head. "You always take credit for my plans."

"Is that what this is about?"

"This isn't about anything. This isn't even a thing!"

"You don't yell at my mother, start fights with other flock members, and then tell me that this is all nothing."

Fang glanced at Angel and then Rapture. "We'll talk later, alone."

I wanted to argue, if only to prove my standing as his leader, but instead just nodded. Ultimately, he was right. We were on a mission right now. Whether it be to kill Royce or capture him wasn't the point. We just had to get to him first.

"Close, close, close," Rapture sang after a minute, now beginning to descend. We all followed, each preparing for whatever happened. No telling what we were walking into; I only hope we can also walk back out of it.

* * *

**I was going to finish this chapter last night, but, I kind of, accidentally, deleted all 12gb of music I've collected on my laptop since forever, so I spent the night mourning the loss of it. *Sniffle* It's so hard to get music now without Limewire and Frostwire...**

**Anyways, this story is kind of coming to an end soon. I have my sights set on 40 chapters, but I might go a little over. Just thought you should know that this thing is coming to a head (in a non-sexual way) and is coming to a climax (again with the non-sexual thing). Now I have to go download some more music and try to get my huge collection back. Yay...**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is long, but all the rest of the chapters will be. I have decided to end it at 40, so I'm trying to cram a lot into these final three chapters. **

Island Time

Chapter 38

Needless to say, it was a very tense moment when Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman sat around after getting the boat to move, but having no other job passed that. Total, who was watching from the floor, would randomly yawn lazily, as he was bored out of his mind. Akila had gone off with Valencia, leaving him lonely and without purpose. Sigh.

"So…Hope Max and Fang aren't dead," Nudge offered up as they all sat at the table, basically ignoring each other.

"Mmmhmm," Iggy agreed, his head pressed against the table, still feeling the affects of the alcohol that he _might_ have been drinking when he went on a bathroom break an hour earlier.

"Yep," Gazzy agreed, engrossed in a graphic novel, from which he was taking notes.

Sighing, Nudge sat around for a few more minutes before trying again.

"Angel too."

"Mmmhmm."

"Yep."

"…You guys suck."

"Mmmhmm."

"Yep."

She was about to push back from her chair and go find something more productive to do when the door opened, revealing Ella. She stomped over to the table and sat down, her arms crossed to match the scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Nudge asked when it was clear that neither boy cared or maybe just didn't notice…no, it was surely the first one.

"My mother just…never mind," she sighed, glancing at her ex-boyfriend. Or maybe they were together. Even Nudge couldn't keep up with that.

Glancing over at Gazzy, Nudge attempted another approach.

"So what do you have, Gasman? You've been working on a plan forever. Let's hear it."

The boy glanced at Nudge for a moment, studying her. He was trying to make sure that she was not tricking him and going to use what he said to make fun of him. When that did not appear to be the case, he began.

"Okay, well, in all bad horror movies, we know one thing."

"Which is?"

"Easy, Nudge. There's always a cool opening scene."

"…How does that help at all?"

"Well, it helps us figure out where this all began."

"Where's that?" Ella asked, deciding to put her disagreement with her mother aside and be a part of this.

"It might be different for all of us, but I think that we can all agree that Dr. Royce finding and digging up Ari's decaying body is pretty dang cool."

"Mmmhmm," Iggy agreed, still not moving from his position on the table, his arm laid out in front of it, as if shielding it. That was good, considering the fact that Ella very so often felt the need to just beat the crap out of him. She was surely the Fang of their relationship, if one of them had to be.

Nudge shook her head. "That's too far back. I think it was when Max and Fang left to go find the first set of scientists and she got bit by the dog."

Gazzy shrugged. "Like I said, it's different for everyone."

"What's next?" Ella asked.

"Well, I think the next one is a stereotype, but should be taken very seriously for some of us in the room."

"What?" Nudge asked, frowning slightly.

"We all know who's the first one to die in a bad horror movie."

Iggy nodded, lifting his head. "Yep."

"People have already died though."

"Not from the main cast, Nudge," Gazzy said. "Which would be the flock."

"Okay, so which of us is slated to die?" She asked. Ella sighed slightly.

"Poor girl," Iggy whispered to Gasman. "Doesn't even know."

"Know what?"

"The first to die is always the black guy. Well, maybe not always first, but he will die eventually," the Gasman said slowly, as if trying to convey something to her. Nudge frowned when they all turned to look at her.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Well…Nudge…"

"I'm not a man, Gazzy," she said, frowning.

"True, but we don't have a black guy though."

"How's that my problem?"

He just shrugged, moving on. "Anyways-"

"No, wait-"

"-we know that Max is safe," he said, to which Iggy nodded.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Virgins never die."

Nudge almost choked. "What?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know that word?"

Iggy frowned at her. "Everyone knows that word."

"Yeah, but…why do I die then?"

The two boys sniggered.

"Why?"

"Nudge, you don't mean…I mean, come on." Iggy wagged his eyebrows, making Ella huff. "It's a double whammy for you, my dear. You're not getting out of this alive."

"I have not had sex!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Gasman said, frowning. "You're dying anyways. Now shut up."

"What else is going to happen?" Ella asked. "Gazzy? Iggy?"

"We all know the other rule of a bad horror flick."

"What?"

"Authority are idiots," Gasman said. "Like, no offense, Ella, but Dr. Martinez."

"No, no, I agree."

"She helped cure Max and Angel," Nudge said, feeling like someone had to take up for the kind doctor. She was the only adult that had ever helped her without wanting something in return. Why the rest of the flock seemed alright with just being plain out rude to her was beyond her.

"Yeah, but that's the only thing she's done. She let Jeb out, she's helping Ari, who very well may turn out to be the next villain, given we survive this to get the sequel,-"

"I don't think you-"

"- but she isn't going to be any help from this point forth. I don't know why stupid Fang keeps arguing with her," Gasman finished. "Ooh, yes, I do."

Iggy nodded. "Good job, you figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Ella asked, clearly as clueless as Nudge. At least she wasn't alone…

"There's always a main male that's really an idiot, but thinks he runs everything. Poor Fang, don't he know that'll get him killed?" Gazzy shook his head. "Moving right along-"

"You-"

"Sex will get you killed. Always." He looked at Iggy. "I mean it."

"I know. I've been celibate for at least three days…expect maybe when I'm all alone…at night..."

"Okay, stop, you sick freak," Nudge said, frowning.

"Celibate for the hell of it, Nudge."

"I'm serious; knock it off."

"Going on," Gasman started again, frowning at the two of them. "The car never starts. Ever. Don't run to the car, don't waste your time getting your keys out, don't even think about the car. You will die if you do. End of subject."

"There is no car, Gasman."

"Oh, there is a car, Nudge. You just wait. There's always a car."

"Okay, what else should we know?" She asked, now exasperated.

"If a zombie is chasing you and you can't defend yourself or even if I'm chasing you, do not run. Fly away. Girls do not do good running in horror movies."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked. "You think we're not as fast as you?"

"No," he said slowly. "Well, in your case, yes, but in Nudge's, no."

"Then what?" Nudge asked.

"It's because girls always fall. Right at the climax."

"Oh, Gazzy, you're killing my celibate for the hell of it phase."

"Shut up, Iggy," Nudge warned again. "Keep going, Gazzy."

"Even you should know this one, Nudge. What's the one thing you never ever do, but we've already done though I warned you guys not to at the beginning of all this?"

"Uh…oh. Not to split up."

He nodded solemnly. "There's no way around that one though, I fear."

"Anymore?"

"Oh, there's plenty more, but just one that we should focus on right now."

"And what's that?"

He glanced around at all of them, taking in their faces. "Well…this one is kind of a stretch, but…there's sometimes a wise, old person that can tell you everything, but no one ever listens to them because they're big idiots."

"I thought you said authority was useless?"

"It is," Gazzy said, nodding. "This guy isn't authority. Especially not in our case."

"Okay," Ella said. "Who do you think it is?"

"Jeb."

* * *

"Which cave, Rapture?" I asked as we landed. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring up at Fang, even though I had asked the question.

"That one," he said, pointing to the one on the far left, as oppose to the eight that were stacked in rows of four in front of us.

"Do you know how far in he is, Rapture?" Fang asked.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head a little. We were standing on a long cliff that overlooked a part of the island that I rarely visited, but gave me a good view of the zombies below.

"Do you know if the cave splits up later on?"

"Hmm?"

"Do we need you still?"

"Always need me."

Fang sighed. "Angel, Rapture…I'm only asking because…If Max and I are walking into a trap, I'd feel much better if you stayed behind."

"No way," Angel said, frowning. "We're going with you."

"Yeah!" Rapture patted the back of Fang's leg. "Fang 'n' Rapture 'n' Max 'n' Angel! Forever."

"You throw that word around too much, buddy," Fang mumbled as I led the way into the cave. I agreed with Fang on not taking Angel and Rapture, but I had agreed back on the ship and he was so dead set again it. Now that we were here, he couldn't change his mind. I didn't want the two of them trying to get back to the ship on their own and end up as zombie food.

Rapture quickly ran to be slightly in front of me, though I made sure he was in grabbing distance in case I had to pull him back, away from whatever Royce has cooked up. All I could keep thinking about was how easy this all was becoming. Too easy. If I knew anything from flying back with Gasman, who kept talking about monster movies, easy was not one of their characteristics. Also, my life was just never easy. Straight up, it just wasn't. So I knew something was up, but just not what.

"Can you feel his mind, Angel?" Fang asked, but she just shook her head.

"I can't feel anything."

"That's fine," I told her, speaking in a hushed tone. "Rapture can get us there."

Rapture giggled, but I could tell that just annoyed Angel, who probably didn't like the role Rapture was beginning to play around here.

"If I were a dog, Max, I would poop on the ground too instead of in the holes," Rapture told me. I just stared at him.

"Thanks, Rapture," I finally managed. "We can talk more after we find Royce though, alright?"

Nodding slightly, he grabbed my hand, swinging from it a little. The look on Angel's face now was indescribable, but I knew once this was all over, Fang and I would be guilt tripped by Angel so badly it wouldn't be funny.

"Alright, now shut up, guys," Fang said. Again, not unkindly; I honestly think he thinks that shut up isn't rude. Which, okay, is understandable, but not to a four year old. Rapture just giggled, never letting go of my hand.

As the cave or tunnel or whatever the heck we were in began to get more narrow, we formed a line. I was in front, Rapture behind me, then Angel, and Fang bringing up the rear. I could tell that Fang wanted to lead, but knew I'd fight him on it. This wasn't the time for fight with each other; this was the time to be prepping to fight the evil doctor.

"Shhh," I whispered back to Rapture after a few minutes, just wanting him to continue being quiet.

I could now hear Royce, speaking with someone. I did not recognize their voice, but that didn't necessarily mean I didn't know them, just that I didn't know them well. I motioned to Fang to hide down behind a rock, which sat before an opening. I couldn't see the two people in the other room, as they were standing somewhere deeper.

I crouched behind the rock, motioning for the others to follow. As he bent down, Fang forced Rapture in front of me, Angel to his side, one arm around her, and me curved so that I was against his chest. Fang knew I would be fine, no matter what, but still always felt the need to protect me. The only one that could hurt me was him, and that was only when he saw fit. Yeah. That's my boyfriend that all those stupid fangirls that followed his blog wanted. Idiots.

"-cure. She doesn't realize that there is no cure, but I still fear, Royce. I fear for-"

"There is no reason to fear," he cut off the other person. "In fact, our two main players in this game have just arrived. Step out, Max, Fang, You are most welcome here. And ah, is that Angel to?"

"Yes," the other person agreed. "I can…_feel_ her."

Rapture made a shocked noise before darting out. "Danny!"

"Rapture!" Fang was quickly behind him, trying to force Angel to stay back, but it was no use as someone else called out.

"Max? Fang? Help me!"

God. Danny, Royce, and Jay? How many freaking people are back here?

As Angel took off to reach Jason, I came out also. We were in a huge open area of what I know decided was a cavern, though I never went to a geography class, so I have no real idea what to call it. It wasn't decked out with equipment like I was expecting, but rather there were rows and rows hung on the rocky walls of shelves which held vials of different thing.

Jason was in a cage in the corner, rattling the bars. "Max, I just wanted to help. Everyone was so scared. I thought…I thought that I could help, that I could kill zombies too. I had heard Jamie talking about-"

"Shut up," Royce told him, separating the words harshly. Angel tried to run over to the cage, but I reached out, grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her to me.

"Max-"

"Shhh." I just stared at what had now captured my attention, which was Rapture's brother.

He was…far more…decomposed than any of the zombies I had seen before. He wasn't _green _like that dark green that you think of when you see zombies in cartoons or what they paint Frankenstein to have looked like. Instead, his skin was tinted a bluish green, falling apart in places, in patches. The whole right side of his nose was gone, looking disgusting and ghoulish. He wasn't bleeding, but I'm not sure that zombies had blood. However, all of his wounds, all of the patches of skin that had fallen off, left behind what I can only describe as meaty insides that looked red and…I don't know. I couldn't look any longer and turned away.

"Danny," Rapture called again. Now that he had seen his brother though, his head was pushed into Fang's leg, not wanting to see him like that. "Max's mommy will fix you. Huh, Fang?"

He didn't even try to comfort Rapture, instead staring straight at Dr. Royce. His face was impassive, and though that was nothing new, I stared at it for a moment, trying to get my bearings. Fang was the only one that could possibly help me with that.

"So this is it, huh?" Fang finally found his voice. "These vials all contain the diseases, right? Huh?"

Royce just smiled, staring at us. "Why don't you ask Angel? She can see into my mind, correct? What are they?"

I held her tighter to me. "You don't-"

"I can't," she said, staring hard at him. "What have you done?"

"My work is only just the beginning," he said, as if this answered her question. "My work-"

"Your work? _Your_ work? I'll tell you about your work, Royce." Fang spit on the ground, away from Rapture. "Ari told me everything. All about how you never got your fame. Let me guess? Your mommy never loved you either, huh?"

"No, Fang, I believe that was you."

My boyfriend was unfazed, instead laughing humorously. "You can't create something that's stable, can you? You never been able to. Oh, sure, you do beautiful work, but who cares if it does not sustain life?"

"You think you have it all figured out, eh? Tell me, Fang. Tell me everything."

Fang glanced at me before back at Royce. "That's why you make zombies. When they die, it doesn't matter, that's what they're supposed to do."

This was news to me, Royce killing his experiments. The only thing I had ever heard about him was what Jeb said, which was that he was a great scientist. Now that I thought about it though, Jeb was crazy. No, seriously, he has mental issues, which should be obvious after his attempt to take Fang from me, all that time ago. Why we ever listen to him, even time after time he proves to be useless, I'll never know.

That got another laugh from Royce. "Is that why, Fang? Hear that, Daniel? You are the result of a disgruntled scientist that wanted to create a success. And where, pray tell, where did you hear this information? Oh, yes, Ari. My first zombie. Ha ha. You honestly believe he is on your side? That you are joined by the common goal, which would be to destroy me? Are you that naïve?"

"I-"

"As I was telling your little girlfriend here, before Jamie interrupted. I've had a tracking device on Ari since you met him that day on the ship. A listening device long before. You really think I would have created him just to allow him to turn on me? Oh no, Ari is nothing to me, but a pawn. Just like your girlfriend."

"What are talking about?" I finally spoke up.

"How long do you think I've worked on this, Max? You think it just came to me one day, on that stupid island your stupid mother thought up? And you think that I had never heard your name before? You think I didn't know what you possessed?" Royce turned to look at Fang. "And what of you, Fang? Always in Max's shadow. Never good enough. Yet you hold the key to immortality. You know, that helped me, your samples, to rebuild Ari."

"I've heard."

Royce just laughed a little bit. "Then little Angel. So sweet, eh? Do you know why you can't get into my mind?"

"No," she whispered.

"Don't speak to her," I said, glancing at Fang. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why was he letting Royce just speak to us? Then I realized that Danny was still a threat. Fang didn't want to provoke either of them.

"If I were you, Max, I would soon learn your place."

Fang stepped forward a little bit, shaking Rapture off. "No, Royce, it's you that should learn his place."

That made him laugh also, as if Fang was somehow funny. "Oh, Fang. How could I ever live without you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Royce gestured to the rows of vials behind him. "Dylan and Max's original disease, Max's second disease, Angel's disease, Ari's, Jamie's, all those poor scientists, and many more. Tell me, Fang, would you like a slow death or a quick one?"

"Neither," he said before lunging at Royce. Danny was quick to act, grabbing Fang around the middle and wrestling him to the ground. Royce just stood by, watching with an expression that was neither amused nor interested. I moved to break them apart, but Angel held onto my hand.

"Max, he'll infect you!"

When she said this, it seemed to register with Fang that Danny was attempting to do just that to him.

"Ange, can you get into his mind? Stop him!"

"I-I can't! I'm trying!"

"Does he have a brain?" I posed the question, not knowing who could answer that.

"Yes! I can feel his thoughts, but cannot control him," Angel said, panicked. "Fang!"

If we were all scared, Rapture was going out of his mind.

"No! Danny! Fang! Stop!" He rushed over to them. At the moment, Fang had Danny pinned under him, though I could tell that wouldn't last long. I rushed to smash in his brain with the wood I had in my backpack, but Rapture was in the way.

"No, Fang!" Rapture began to push on Fang, trying to get Fang off his brother. "Stop it! Leave Danny alone! Stop, Fang! Stop!"

"Angel! Get the key," Jason yelled and Angel changed her game plan from working to help Fang to rescuing Jason.

"Max, if you don't fucking hit him in the-"

"Rapture's in the way!"

"Push him."

I didn't want to hurt Rapture, but I also did not want Danny infecting Fang. Finally, I just shoved him out of the way before holding the plank of wood above my head and bringing it down. Rapture was screaming and crying. I couldn't concentrate. My hit had been enough to knock Danny out, it didn't destroy the brain.

"Give it to me," Fang said, jumping up and taking the wood from me. He pushed me so hard that I lost my balance and fell, not that Fang cared. I couldn't watch as he killed Danny, so I turned to look for Royce, but he had taken off.

"Fang, screw Danny," I yelled. "Royce! He's running back out of the cave. Fang!"

Not even thinking, Fang left Danny passed out on the ground and took off back through the entrance we came from, chasing down Royce. Angel was going through the whole desk, looking for the key. Rapture was by Danny's face, no longer freaked by the appearance of his brother, just overcome with grief. I think he thought he was dead.

"Hate Fang, hate Fang," he cried, trying to snuggle up against Danny. I rushed to pick him up, not wanting him to somehow get infected. "No!" He fought against my hold, but I mean, come on. I've dealt with hell. A little four year old can't break my grip. "Danny! Danny!"

"Do you know where the key is?" I asked Jay over Rapture's shrieks.

"I don't know. I-"

"It's okay, I found it," Angel said, coming over from a different desk. "There's a lot of keys though-"

"Just try them," I said, going over to the vials.

None of them were labeled so that I could figure out what they were. They were all numbers. How did he understand these? Then I remembered Gasman being able to figure out the one Ari told me spelled FAKE. How did he do that? Something about cell phones numbers or something. God, where was Gazzy when you needed him?

"Royce got away," Fang confirmed as he came back into opening of the cave, cavern, whatever the heck it is. He went over to one of the walls and slammed his fist into it over and over again. "I don't know where he went, he was just…gone."

"Take Rapture," I said, holding him out to Fang. "He can-"

"No!" He let out his loudest scream yet as Fang came over to get him. "No! No! Danny! Danny! No!'

"Okay, okay," I said, holding him to my shoulder, muffling his yells. "Angel, how's it going with the keys?"

"I only have a few- Got it!' She finally opened the cage and Jason immediately started jumping up and down. Angel hugged him and, though he didn't hug her back, they were both happy.

Shaking his head, Fang picked up the wooden stake again, going back over to Danny. That's when Rapture freaking bit my shoulder.

"Ow, you little brat!" I put him on the ground, now pissed at him. Rapture ran to Danny, standing over him.

"No! No, Fang! Hate Fang! I hate you! Wake up, Danny." He glanced down at his brother. "Danny!"

"Fang, stop," I said, crossing my arms. "We don't have time for this. Rapture, move."

"No! Da-"

"We're not going to hurt him."

Jay went over to Rapture and tried to drag him away, which made Rapture bite him too. "Hey!"

"That's not nice," Angel told him.

"Angel, get in Rapture's mind. Make him calm down," I said before going over to Danny. I really didn't want to touch him, but I had no other option. "Fang, help me."

"What are you-"

"We're not killing him," I said, dragging him along. He was just dead weight and there wasn't much I could do. "We're locking him in Jason's cage."

Fang pushed me out of the way, though this time it was a lot gentler, and picked Danny up, taking him over to the cage and shoving him inside. Angel was now in control off Rapture and though I normally don't condone that, I had no choice this time.

"We'll have to bring your mother back here," Fang told me, nodding at the vials. I nodded before going over to Jay and checking him over. Even though I loathed Nadia, she had saved Angel that time on that beach or at least aided in the rescue. Now I had to check on her baby.

"Are you hurt?"

Jay shook his head. "No, 'cept for my right wing. He didn't want to make me a zombie because he thought that you would come for me, that it would I would lure you here or something."

"Can you fly?"

He opened his wings, but once he did, we realized that being cramped in that cage had dislocated one.

"Fang can pop that back-"

"Not here. We need to get the hell out of here." Fang picked up Jason with ease. "Take Rapture, Max. Come on, Ange, we have to get back."

I could tell that Jason and Fang were both uncomfortable once we got out of the cave and began to fly, but neither made a complaint. I think Jay was just glad to be out of that cage. Man, do I know that feeling.

Whether it was Angel's doing or his body just gave out, Rapture fell asleep the second we were in the air. That was good, because if the little booger bit me again, I had no doubt that I would drop him to the ground.

"We have to get back to the ship," I called over to Fang. Whether he heard me or had the same plan, I couldn't tell as he refused to acknowledge me. It didn't matter though, because we did end up on the ship. I had to lead the way though, as Nudge had kind of gotten off course and taken the boat further out into the ocean that originally planned. Still, she was a big help. I mean, God, I always thought that if Fang and I were both gone, Iggy would step up, but I now knew that Nudge was the third leader. It made me proud.

"I'm taking Rapture to the room with the other little kids," I told Fang, but he just nodded, setting Jay on the ground. "You guys go to Mom. See if Ari's back, how Iggy and Gasman are fairing, all of that stuff."

Fang ran off with Angel and Jay, now taking my command as if it was nothing. What was up with him today anyways? Shaking my head, I carried Rapture off to what my half-brother called the diaper room.

Who else would have the shift of overlooking them, but Nadia?

"Hi," I called out to her, going over to the bed where most of the kids were napping and laid Rapture down.

As far as I knew, there was only one child younger than him and that was only by a few months. It still scared me sometimes, how young some children on the island are. We could hardly take care of ourselves. Who was really looking out for these guys?

Rapture snuggled against another boy, who opened his eyes a little before closing them again and going back to sleep. Nadia, who was sitting in a chair in the corner, smiled a little bit, but didn't stand.

"Hi," she whispered back, staring at me. I remembered how I was, right after Angel was presumed dead. And Angel's not even my own flesh or the only person I have. Jay is both of those things to Nadia. Without him… God, I couldn't even imagine my whole family being gone.

"We..." I started again. "Angel found Jay."

She still just stared at me. "Tell me that you were gentle."

"Gentle?"

"When you killed him."

I shook my head. "No. No, Nadia, he's not a zombie! He's alive. He's here. He's with my mother."

She blinked and stood up slowly. She had a little girl in her lap, Jane, I think was her name. She was about six and probably too old to sit in Nadia's lap, but I wasn't sure.

"Alright?"

"He's fine. A dislocated wing, but Fang. Fang can pop it back-"

She thrust Jane into my arms before running off, headed to check on her brother. I wanted to go and watch the reunion, if only because it would be the one good thing I had seen in awhile, but instead I just laid Jane down on the bed with the other kids before sitting back down in Nadia's chair. I couldn't leave them unwatched, after all. It didn't take long for Fang to show up.

"Hey, he whispered. At this point, all of the little kids were asleep, either on pallets on the floor or on the bed. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey."

"We have to go," he told me. "Back out there, to get Royce."

"I know."

"Iggy and Angel are taking your mother out to the cave, to look at the vials."

"I can't believe that you're letting her go somewhere without you."

Fang shrugged a little bit. 'I trust your mother with her."

That statement enough was shocking, that Fang trusted anyone, but my mother? I just smiled at him.

"What about Iggy?"

"What about him?"

We stared at each other for a moment before I stood. "Someone has to watch the babies."

"They're far from babies, Max."

I just shook my head. "Someone still has to watch them."

"I'll go get Nadia again," Fang said, though he didn't move.

"Uh, Fang?"

He stared at me for a second before saying, "I didn't mean to make you fall, back in the cave. I had to though. I needed to, I mean."

I nodded a little. "I know."

"And, I, uh, wouldn't ever hurt you if I didn't have to."

"Okay."

"And…" Fang finally just kissed me. It was quick, not even long enough for me to react. Then he was gone, rushing off to get Nadia to watch over the children. When she returned, she hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Max. Really."

I patted her gently on the back before wiggling my way out of her arms. "Fang is on the deck?"

"Oh, yes, he said to tell you to hurry to meet him."

I nodded a little bit before leaving. When I got to Fang, Nudge and the Gasman were with him.

"They're going to help," Fang said, nodding at Gasman. "Go ahead; tell her some of the stuff you told me."

"Well," he began slowly. "Has Royce done his big reveal yet?"

"Big reveal?"

"Told you everything that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, no. He started, but then Fang-"

"No, he didn't," Fang said before explaining to me what was going on. "The Gasman looked into how horror movies progress. He thinks this kind of stuff can help."

"Oh," I said. "Like clichés."

"Yeah," Fang said, nodding.

Then we both looked at Nudge.

"What?" She asked.

"Well…you know…"

"No, what?"

"White people always split up and get killed," Fang said slowly. "That's the biggest cliché."

"And?"

"Well, the next is…the black guy always dies."

"I'm not a guy! God!"

I held up my hands. "Anyways, Gazzy, you were saying?"

He went into some sort of long spiel about how cars never work, girls always fall, and Fang's slated to die if he doesn't stop acting like a douche. So there's that. Then he threw the biggest bomb shell at us.

"We also have to find Ari," he told me.

"Why?"

"Because he knows where Jeb is."

"So?"

"Without Jeb, this won't stop."

* * *

Tracking down my brother was easier said than done. Unlike Royce, I had never put a tracking device on him. That probably would be a good thing to look into though… Before we left though, we had stocked up on wood and metal to attack the zombies with, if we had to. The Gasman was adamant about not wanting to fight them, but Fang told him to arm himself anyways; there is no choice in war. You either fight back or you get killed.

"Too bad we don't have Rapture," Gazzy complained as we landed on the island. "He could hold off the zombies and find Ari."

We had all agreed that if we were going to find Ari, flying over the forest wouldn't help, because we wouldn't be able to pick him out of the crowd. We were originally going to split up and search for him, but Gazzy flipped out and made us promise to all stay together. I thought that he was being a tad on the cautious side, but agreed, if only to shut him up.

"How do you want to go about finding him?" Fang asked me. He had still been keeping his distance, but at least he was speaking to me now. I thought of our kiss suddenly and turned away from his eyes.

"I don't know. Since we can't split up," I began, glaring at Gazzy, "I guess we should just all look around."

"Should we call out for him?" Nudge asked.

"I don't see why not," I said. "I mean, zombies will be after us anyways, right?"

Fang nodded a little bit, pulling the metal leg of a desk out of his backpack. "I don't want any of you guys getting hurt. If you can't actually kill them, Gasman, fly away or hide. Don't do anything stupid, okay? You either, Max. I'm not rescuing you today."

"Hey-"

"And, Nudge, I know that you don't think that you'll die before any of us, but…just…don't become another stupid cliché, okay?"

She nodded at him, but clearly didn't like him bringing that up. I clapped her on the shoulder before heading off into the forest, half my flock behind me.

"Dylan's out here somewhere too," I told them. "I tried to get him to come with me to find you, Fang, because he only has one hand, but he refused."

"Then we'll be on the look out for him too," Fang said, as good natured as he would ever get with Dylan I think.

"He is your son," I whispered to him.

"Yeah," Fang mumbled back, clearly unenthused. "My son."

"Your oldest. Firstborn."

"Don't push it." Fang put his hand on my back as we looked around, watching for zombies. "Keep your mind on the prize, Max. I'm serious, I'm not pulling any knight in shining armor stuff out for you today."

Number one, Fang stopped being my knight right around the time we turned two. Number two, I never ask him to save me. He just does it. So there. And lastly, I don't need anyone rescuing me. Ever. The idiot.

I jerked out of his hold, but Fang didn't seem to mind. Besides, we did need to focus. I didn't want Nudge or Gasman to get hurt.

Turns out that I wasn't as good at killing zombies as I thought I would be. This was mainly due to the gruesomeness of it all. The first horde that we encountered, Nudge had no problem bashing heads in and neither did I. It was Fang, however, that had to actually squash the brains, actually killing the zombies.

"Max," Fang yelled at me during the next horde. It was as if my name was a curse, how much venom he put in it. "I can't fucking do this alone!"

I was hitting most of the zombies in the stomach, trying to knock the wind out of them to leave them for Fang, but we both knew that this wouldn't work. I wish that they were some other kind of enemy so that, even though I detested guns, we could shoot them. How we had to kill them now was much more…sickening and sordid.

"Max, if you can't help, then what are you even good for?"

Why does he always yell at me?

I was finally done, now pissed at Fang. The next zombie that came at me, a middle aged white man that was slightly overweight, I swung my plank of wood, cracking him in the head. Then I got over him, bring the wood down on his noggin again and again. It wasn't until Nudge put her hand on my shoulder that I stopped.

"Happy?" I yelled over at Fang, ignoring the fact I was now splattered with blood and my shoes were covered in brain matter.

"Not the fucking slightest," he said, lifting his foot above a downed zombie, bringing it down on its head, crushing the skull.

From that point forth, Fang and I were in a competition with each other, each trying to out do the other in the style of kill we got, horde after horde. Fang would slam a head into the ground; I would pick a zombie up, take to the air, and drop it on its head. Fang would take his metal and force into the skull, scrambling the brain; I would jump up and down on the face, mangling it and all the head's contents. There was no winner in our battle and eventually it turned into a way to get our aggressions with each other out.

We had just finished fighting some zombies and were going to start walking again when Fang was attacked from the air. On impulse, he threw what had landed on him off his shoulders. For once, the little boy wasn't able to hang on.

"Rapture!" I rushed to him, but he seemed to be okay, other than he was shocked Fang had hurt him. "Are you okay, baby?"

He held up his arms, wanting me to pick him up. When I did, he wrapped his arms around me, glaring at Fang.

"Hate Fang," he yelled. "Fang hurt Danny!"

"Shhh."

"Then why did you come?" Nudge asked him, but Rapture just held onto me harder. He was choking my neck slightly, so I made him ease up.

"Rapture, you were supposed to stay with the other kids."

"No," he yelled back at Fang. "No stay! Me fight too. Fight for Danny."

I sighed, shifting him to the ground. "Can you walk? I have to fight. I can't carry you."

"Max, he can't stay," Fang said. "Gasman, take Rapture back to the ship. You're not doing anything anyways, so you stay too."

"No!" Gasman frowned at Fang. "I'm helping! I told Nudge to be careful not to die, didn't I? That's helping."

"For the last flipping time, I'm not going to die," Nudge fumed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fang, Rapture can take us to Ari."

"He could also get killed out here."

"Fang, if we don't get to Ari, we could all be killed, so either get in line or don't. You sure were gung-ho about taking him before, but now that I say it, it's suddenly wrong? No. You know what, Fang? I'm tired of you. I'm tired of you second guessing me. Until further notice, you're on your own."

"You know what? Fuck-"

"What, Fang? Fuck me? Ha. You never could. Hell, you couldn't even get Maya in bed and she was the biggest sl-"

And then Fang punched me in the eye. Once I hit the ground, I stayed there for a moment, shocked, before realizing that was stupid. What's so shocking about Fang hitting me these days? What was shocking, though, was that I had landed on a decapitated zombie, courtesy of Fang, getting his blood and brain parts all over my hands. It made me so sick to think about, plus my head already reeling from Fang's fist, that I turned my head and vomited, which looked so nasty mixed in with the blood and brains that I puked again.

"Oh, Max," Fang groaned. Then he made a noise of surprise. When I looked back up, he and Gasman were rolling around on the ground, the little boy attempting to fight him.

"Stop it! All of you," Nudge yelled at them, seeming torn between caring for me and breaking them up. "Now, guys!"

Rapture got upset, watching Fang and Gazzy fight, probably thinking back to Danny and Fang's fight. "Stop, Fang! Fang bad! Fang mean! Hate Fang! I hate Fang! Fang m- I feel Ari!"

We all stopped at that, looking up. Sure enough, my half-brother stumbled upon us like that. He wasn't the only one.

"I feel Dylan! Hi, Dylan." Rapture smiled suddenly, rushing to greet the two of them. They both just stood there for a moment, taking in the zombie carnage, my vomit, Nudge's franticness, and my two boys fighting on the ground.

"I have never felt more awkward, walking in on…whatever this is," Ari commented. Dylan rushed to my aid though.

"Max, are you sick? Did you get infected with something?"

I shook my head as he held out his one hand to me, planning on helping pull me up. I wiped my nasty hands on my jeans before allowing this, though I felt slightly demeaned.

"No," I said. "Fang-"

"I didn't do anything, Max," Fang said as he finally just shoved Gasman off him. When he ran at him again, Nudge grabbed the little boy's arm, holding him to her. "You need to learn to shut your fucking mouth."

"Oh whatever." I looked at Ari. "How are you guys fairing? No injures?"

"A few, but not from us. We sent anyone hurt back to your mother," Ari said, shaking his head. "How did looking for Royce go?"

"We freed Jay, found Danny, and also discovered some vials that might hold cures. Iggy and Angel took Mom out there, so I don't know." I glanced at Gasman. "Alright, Gazzy, it's your time to shine. Tell Ari whatever it is you needed to."

"Okay, can you take us to Jeb?" Gasman asked, jerking out of Nudge's hold.

Ari frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

"He thinks that Jeb knows more than he's letting on about this cure," I said as Dylan wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my back gently. I think he was trying to soothe me after I puked. Fang saw this and came over, shoving Dylan back. I grabbed Dylan's arm when he moved to fight him back. "Knock it off. Now. Both of you. Can you take us to Jeb or not, Ari?"

"I can," he said hesitantly.

"Where is he?" Nudge asked, now picking up Rapture. The little boy, who had had a really rough day, laid against her, closing his eyes.

"I kept him where Royce would never look. He's in fact on the other island, where Royce's lab was."

Fang shook his head. "Royce says that he had a tracking device on you this whole time. Listening device too. He probably knew where Jeb was."

"Well that sucks," Ari said. "Where?"

"It's probably under your skin," I told him. "I had a chip in my arm for a long time. Trust me, he's a Whitecoat, he's not above it."

"I'd never trust you," Ari said, his voice cold. "You probably speak the truth though. Do you wish for me to escort you then? To Jeb? Royce will be able to find you."

"It's probably better if he does just come to us. It'll save us from coming from having to go to him, huh?" I looked around, but no one would look back at me. "Let's move out then. Lead us there, Ari."

He nodded before taking out his wings. "Let's go then."

I waited for everyone else to go first, leaving Dylan, Fang, and I on the ground last. I nodded at Dylan, but he glanced at Fang before taking to the air. Then there were two.

"Let me see your eye," he said, moving to grab my face, but I pushed him away. "Max-"

"My eye is fine."

"Then why did you puke?"

"I don't know," I said, never going to admit it was the blood and brains that did me in. "Just leave me alone, Fang."

"Is that what you want? For me to leave you alone?"

"Right now?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Until this is all over, I'm just Max and you're just Fang and we're not anything."

He rolled his shoulders. "Then go."

I wasn't sure if Fang was going to follow, so once I was in the air with the others, I watched him. Fang went over his discarded metal weapon before getting into the air. Ari nodded at him before flying off, setting the pace for the journey back to the other island. Fang flew up closer to Nudge, inquiring about Rapture, who was still sleeping. I flew in between Dylan and Gasman, Ari in front of me. Dylan smiled over at me and even though I wouldn't smile back, I did nod at him.

Screw Fang. He can have Nudge if he wants her, if she wants him. I don't care anymore. I honestly don't.

* * *

Half way there, Rapture woke up, complaining about being hungry. None of us were, not after all the zombie killing we had done, but Nudge luckily had an apple in her bag. Rapture happily ate it, never even mentioning how much he hated Fang. That was good, I guess. Maybe all he needed was a good nap and now he wouldn't flip out again.

"Where is he on the island?" I asked Ari.

"Hidden in a cave. You would be proud, Max."

"Why?"

"He's in a cage."

"More than proud," I told him. When I felt Dylan staring at me, I asked, "What?"

"What happened to your eye?" He asked. "A zombie?"

"N-"

"Fang punched her," Gazzy blurted out.

"What?" Dylan looked over at my boyfriend, or whatever he is right now. "You hit her?"

"It's none of your concern," Fang said. Rapture reared back and hit Fang with his apple core. "Hey!"

"Fang bad," he told Nudge, to which she nodded. Fang just shook his head.

"You just wait until this zombie things over, Fang, 'cause your ass is mine," Dylan told him. "Who freaking hits a girl?"

"Knock it off," I told them again, flying faster so that I was even with Ari. "Are we close?"

"Yes, we are." He just looked at me for a moment before shaking his head. "I never took you as weak, Max."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you let your boyfriend hit you?"

"He hardly ever does."

"Oh, is that your excuse?"

"What, Ari? Huh? What do you want? I thought you wanted to kill me?"

"Oh, I do. I'm not condemning Fang for hurting you. I would too. You're very mouthy."

"Thanks," I said dryly with a shake of my head.

"No problem."

"I feel Royce," Rapture told us all once we got to the island. "Close, close, Max."

I glanced back at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He frowned at me before cuddling closer to Nudge. "I like Nudge, Fang. Nudge is nice. You're nice, Nudge."

She just shook her head. "Yeah, thanks. No, really. All the attention I've gotten since me and Jamie have broken up and it's from you."

He kissed her cheek. "I like you."

Ignoring them, I looked back at Ari. "How would you kill me?"

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I just always wondered."

"Personally, if Fang were still alive, I would shoot you in front of him. If not, I'd probably break your neck."

"Like I broke yours, in New York."

"Exactly."

Letting out a slow breath, I turned shook my head a little, but said nothing. When Ari began to angle his wings down, I called back to the others to land also. We ended up outside a cave, which excited Rapture.

"Royce," he yelled. We all looked around, but there was no one. "Royce!"

"Where, buddy?" Dylan asked him, but he just shook his head. Ari let out a sigh.

"Children."

"You're what, eight?" Fang shoved into him slightly as he moved to lead us into the cave. "So shut the fuck-"

"The time for cursing has passed," Nudge told him, but Fang just shot her the bird, which is really ironic, considering we are birds. Well, I think it's ironic. I'm not one hundred percent sure what that word means, but it sounds good, don't it?

"Royce is in the cave," Rapture, who Nudge had sat on the ground, told Ari. Then he cocked his head to the side. "You smell bad."

"Rapture," I corrected, frowning. Ari just shook his head.

"I'm rotting," he said with a shrug. "I stink, it happens."

"Max's mommy fixes Danny, Max's mommy fixes you." Rapture patted his jeans before rushing to catch up with Fang. "Hi, Fang!"

I guess he's fine with him again. I just shook my head a little bit. Once we got to the end of the cave, we found Jeb, sleeping in his cage. That's not the only person we found.

"Ah, we meet ag-"

Fang ran at Royce, knocking him out cold.

"Stop him," I yelled at Dylan and Ari as I ran to do the same. Royce may be the only chance we have a stopping these zombies. I can't let Fang's ego get in the way. My yell woke Jeb, who sat up in his cage, blinking. I will add that while I find justice in him being locked up, I do not enjoy the fact that his cage is about double what mine typically are. And, God, Jeb's freaking short! It's not fair. Anyways…

Fang had raised his metal above his head, planning on bashing Royce's skull in. He was already swinging and there was only one way to stop it.

"Shit," Fang breathed as the metal came into contact with my body. It was a blow to my shoulder blade, which quickly brought me down.

"You idiot!" Whether he meant me or Fang was not clear, but Dylan tackled Fang none the less. Ari ran over to Royce, pulling him away from the fray.

"Are you alright?" Nudge came to me while Gazzy rushed over to Jeb, who was dazed, and began to question him. "Huh?"

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. "Dylan, get off him! Now!"

"Can't take you guys anywhere," Ari mumbled. "What are we going to do with Royce, Max?"

"I don't know. Are there any cuffs in here?"

"Yeah."

"Can you carry him back to the island?"

Ari shook his head and I remembered, then, that he was still sick, dying. Dylan was without a hand and Gasman's too young. That left Nudge, but she's still just a kid.

Fang or me…

"Dylan, I said to leave him alone!" I finally pulled myself together, going to break the two of them up. Rapture was hiding in the corner, not sure what to do with so much going on. When I began to yell at Dylan though, he rushed over to help.

"No! No fight Fang!" Then he bit into Dylan's side, causing the other boy to jump up, off Fang.

"What the heck?"

Rapture spit on the ground. "Dylan taste nasty."

Shooting up off the ground, Fang moved to attack Dylan again, but this time, I really stopped him.

"Don't you touch him," I said, putting one hand on his chest. Fang saw that his metal had broken my skin by the fact you could see blood pooling under my shirt.

"Max," he whispered. "God. Why did you get in the way?"

"I told you, we need him."

Fang moved to pick me up, thinking that carrying me around would fix something. I shoved him back. "You can't fly. You're injured."

"In my arm. I have to carry Royce anyways."

"Oh, the heck you aren't," Fang said before looking at Gasman. "Did you get what you need from Jeb?"

"Actually, guys," he began, looking back at all of us. "We might have a slight problem."

"What?"

Jeb cleared his throat, now speaking for Gazzy. "Royce was here because he injected me with something."

I frowned. "And you just let him?"

"Actually, I was really talking about the fact that Jeb knows nothing." Gazzy shrugged. "I guess this isn't one of those horror movies."

Ari, who was still standing over Royce, looked at me. "Decide now if we're taking him or not, Max."

"Yes. Fang will carry him."

"No, I won't."

"Then I will, Fang. It's your choice."

He reached out, trying to touch my wound, but I turned away. "Then I have him."

"If you drop him, I will dive into the water and look for him."

Letting out his breath, Fang went over to Royce and picked him up. "Are we leaving Jeb?"

I looked at Nudge. "Can you stay with him until someone can come back for him?"

She glanced at him. "Why?"

"Nudge, please? I want someone on this island anyways, in case Jacob or someone comes back."

She nodded slowly. "Alright, Max, I will."

"Gazzy, Dylan, I want the two of you to go to Royce's ship and search it. Both of you are fine, right?"

They each nodded. Truly, I just wanted to keep Fang and Dylan as far away from each other as possible.

"I go with Fang," Rapture said, opening his wings.

"You weren't invited to go with us anyways, Dracula," Gasman mumbled, frowning at the other boy.

"We're going to take Royce back with us to our ship. If you guys find anything…here." I took Royce's walkie-talkie out of his pocket and tossed to Dylan, forgetting for a moment he only had one hand. Still, he was able to catch it. "We'll contact you if we need you and vise versa."

Dylan nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"God, Dylan, you're missing a hand. I think I'll live."

He just glanced at me, then Fang, and then back at me. "You want to come with us?"

"Go," I said simply, pointing. After they were gone, I addressed Nudge. "Under no circumstance does he come out of there. Whether he's turning into a zombie or has to take a dump. Nothing. Alright?"

She nodded. "You really are okay?"

"How weak do you guys think I am?" I asked before turning to Ari. "You ready?"

He had a coughing fit before nodding. "Let's move out."

I patted Nudge on the shoulder and told her to stay safe before picking up Rapture and heading after Ari. Fang nodded at her once and then followed me out, Dr. Royce still passed out in his arms. I was afraid of what would happen when he woke up, only hoping that wouldn't happen until we got back to our island. It was unlikely, but here's for hoping.

"I fly, Max," Rapture complained once we got out of the cave.

"I don't-"

"Just let him. We need to go," Ari said before taking off into a sprint, his wings quickly pulling him into the air. I sat Rapture down, pushing him slightly to show him that I wanted him to go first.

"You're alright to fly?" Fang asked, but I just took off running to, taking to the air. I heard him groan, but didn't care.

Once he was in the air, Fang left me alone, now concentrated on carrying Royce. It was pretty uneventful, our flight back other than Rapture, who insisted on singing loudly. We got to hear the Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary had a Little Lamb, some sort of little kid Christian song that I had no idea where he heard, and his favorite, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. I wanted to shoot myself in the head. Better yet, I wanted to shoot myself in the ovaries so I knew I'd never have to deal with this with my own child. Yeah. It was that bad.

Royce never woke up. At all. We checked his pulse when we got back to the ship and found that his heart was still beating at least, which was a relief. My mother still had not returned when we got to her lab, so after getting directions, Ari took off for the cave where we had found all those vials to check on her. Rapture got sleepy again, so he curled up on that mattress in the lab.

Fang sat Royce up against a cabinet before chaining him to it. Then we both relaxed a little. I laid down on the bed with Rapture while Fang stood around, pacing.

"That was a waste, getting to Jeb."

I was shocked when he spoke and took a moment to respond. "I don't know. Maybe he injected him with something important."

Fang shrugged. "Who cares? This is getting pointless. We have no idea how many people he's infected, we have no idea where the cure is, we don't even know if there really _is_ a cure!" Sighing slightly, he looked off, away from me. "I just…I'm…I'm tired, Max. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of the two of us always having to do the dirty work. I'm tired of saving people. I'm tired of watch people I love get hurt or having to hurt them. And I'm tired of working my ass off for nothing. I don't want this to be my life. I'm not a superhero, Max. I don't want that job."

"It's not your job," I told him, closing my eyes. "It's mine."

"Yeah? Then you're doing a crap job at it because it's always leaking over onto me."

"Then what, Fang? What do you want from me? You sit there and you tell me how much you love me, how you want to care for me, and you do for awhile, but then you don't. Then you blame me. Then you yell and scream at me."

"That's how I am, Max."

"No, that's how you are now. The old you would never-"

"He's evolving."

We both jumped a little as Royce spoke. Then he began to laugh slightly as he came too.

"You feel it, don't you, Fang? They never gave you the respect you deserved."

"Shut the fuck up. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"Only because Max-"

"You could be so much more without-"

"I said to shut up!" Fang slammed his fist into the wall. "God."

I sat up. "Alright, Royce, we've caught you. You can't get out of this one. It's over."

"It'll never be over, Max. Zombies, monsters, freaks like you, that's the world now. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if vampires started to spring up. Maybe even some werewolves."

"Think Ari's got that one covered," I mumbled before glancing at Rapture. "So what's your end goal in this? To take over the world?"

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what you said," Fang told him. "That day when Dylan got bit."

"Hmmm, that was before."

"Before what?"

"You really don't know what he's done?"

"What who's done?" I looked to Fang. When someone does something wrong and you want to know who, he's a good person to start with.

"Ari."

Him too. Or Jeb. Iggy's always a good candidate.

"What did he do?" I asked as Fang stopped pacing.

"Why do you think Jacob has not been around recently?"

I shivered a little bit at his tone. "He…Ari…he killed…Oh. I'm sorry."

Fang snorted at me. "God, Max, this guy is a murderer. So what if his little boy toy got killed? Good for Ari."

"Fang-"

"God, Max, how weak can you get?"

Royce shook his head. "It's for the better anyways. Things have gotten so messed up."

"You mean now that we've caught you."

"Hmmm? Oh, no, not that, Max." He smiled at me and I was suddenly afraid of the fact we only had on hand cuff and he had one free hand. "See, I messed up. I had too many mistakes from the beginning. I let too many people in on this."

"People? What people? You turned all those other scientists into zombies."

He smiled at me. "Max, Max, Max. You do realize that we aren't the only ones alive on this planet, don't you? The population of what was Europe is still very heavily populated."

"I've heard."

"I'm not the only one that you should fear," he told me. "You do get that, right? Fang's correct. This will never stop for you. Not you, Max. Never you." Then he began to laugh. "Okay, alright, let's do this."

"Do what?" Fang asked, his arms crossed.

"The little question answer stuff the smelly one wanted. Gasman."

"You heard about that?"

Royce smiled. "You do realize this was my ship first, correct? You don't think that I've been listening to everything?"

I looked off. "Alright. That day, when I was passed out and Dylan went missing, how and why."

"Simple. That boy, Jamie was it? He overdosed you, heavily. You were so out of it…I should have never left him to do that job. I needed Dylan."

"For?"

"The disease evolved that was in him. I wanted it back."

"It wasn't one of yours," I said and he nodded.

"Yes, that is true. One thing at a time though," he said, shaking his head. "Anyways, that day you were passed out, I wanted Jamie to taunt you. I had written up something for him to say. He possesses the ability to change his-"

"We know," Fang said dryly.

"What was that evolve stuff?" I asked.

"Fang's evolving, what else do you want me to say? He's getting stronger, faster, and angrier." Royce giggled. No, really, giggled, like Angel or Nudge might. "You feel it, don't you, Fang? Your power?"

He ignored him.

"The reason is because…Fang wasn't made to last as long as you, Max."

"What do you-"

"I will say no more. Ask your mother. After all, she holds more information about you, Fang, and Iggy than she lets on. A lot." Then he looked away. "More questions, our time is short."

Fang spoke next. "When you sent us off the island and Max got bit by the dog-"

"That was an accident," Royce admitted. "I thought that the two of you would run into those scientists."

"They were zombies?"

"Yes, by then. They had infected the area you were too hit second. Unfortunately, that dog got to Max first. I wanted her to get the first batch, but that actually turned into good luck. Then I got Dylan and Max's disease and kept her from death. You do realize the first batch means quick death, yes?"

We ignored the question.

"Why did you burn the island?" I asked him.

"Ah, that question. That was honestly to get you guys away from that island so that I could have Jacob finish work on Ari. It also got some of those pesky scientists dead. Also, I got to play with your disease back in America. They were new and I wanted to study them, under the rouse that I was curing you. I also got to infect you, though yours did not turn out how I wanted."

"You wanted me to be a zombie?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Angel? I wanted her to be one. You? I just wanted you weakened. Then your damn mother went and cured you." Sighing loudly, he added, "That dog, you should look into that. No doubt there is something fishy with him infecting you like that."

Fang shuffled his feet. "How did you infect Angel?"

"It wasn't hard, really. We handed out regular vitamins and such to the younger kids, you know. I just put some of the disease in it and bam, zombie Angel. Her telling everyone Max was dead, that was just icing on the cake." Royce laughed again. "I never did get to tell you why she can't read my mind."

"Why is it then?" I asked.

"You see, Max, I didn't really care if Angel stayed a zombie or not. Quite honestly, I don't care for her. Everyone thinks she's so great, but really? Her brain is still young, maturing. Her powers are not expected to grow with her. She's not even expected to last many more years."

"You-" Fang stared, but I couldn't talk. Royce cut him off.

"That's why they were so invested in her, before the world ended. They wanted to…prolong her life. Max is starting to get too old, too mature. Your body, Max, is starting to level out, sure, but they would have to break you. Angel is still so young, that she's perfect psychologically. They can trick her into anything."

"Not Angel," Fang whispered.

"Yes, Angel. A few drugs and the fool believed they cut off her wings." Royce laughed at that, as if there was something funny about torturing a little girl. I no longer felt sorry that Jacob had died. "Still, though, her time will come. She will die."

"We all will, one day," I whispered, but Royce just smiled at me. "Whether we want to or not."

"Yes, Max, we will."

I don't really know what happened next. I had glanced at Fang, who was finishing his pocket knife out, no doubt to 'accidentally' drive it into his flesh. The next thing I knew though, he was cursing. I looked back at Royce to see that he had pulled out a small handgun from somewhere in his clothing.

We should have checked him was the only thought in my mind. When he pointed it at me, he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The only problem is Fang launched himself at him, knocking into the Whitecoat. That caused the bullet's trajectory to be off. That's why it didn't hit me.

It hit Rapture.

Then there was another shot. And another. None of them hit me, all Rapture. Fang was fighting for the gun now, but it wouldn't matter. Royce only got one more shot out and it was into his very own skull.

We will all die one day. Whether we want to or not. And it's not fucking fair.


	39. Chapter 39

Island Time

Chapter 39

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. It was dark and I felt really warm. When I lifted up my arms, I was able to push the darkness away, as it turned out to be a blanket. Now out of my prison, I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It looked like I was in one of the rooms on the ship, but I couldn't figure out why exactly. I didn't remember coming in there to sleep; I didn't really remember anything.

"Max?"

I frowned as the door of the room opened, revealing Ella and my mother. "Hey."

"Oh, Max." Mom rushed to the bedside, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, moving to stand. She kept her hands on me though. "Where's Fang?"

He was the last person I remember being with. I couldn't remember exactly what we had been doing, but I recall us together. When I looked down at my clothes and found them changed, it came back to me, how Fang changed my clothes for me. Why? We didn't kiss or make out or anything while we were doing it. He just changed me. Was it from zombie guts or something?

"He needed a distraction. He and Ari went out to kill some zombies while our mom worked on the cure." Ella looked really sad for some reason, but I couldn't tell why. Something must have happened. Before I had a chance to ask though, my mother was speaking.

"Not the cure, Ella," she said, still staring at me. "I'm testing those vials, trying to figure out what they all are. Maybe that can help, maybe not. Right now though, it's all we've got."

"Did anyone bring Jeb back?" I asked, suddenly remembering him. "Ella?"

"Jeb? What? Max, we've been…busy doing other things."

"Like what?" I asked. "We don't have time to waste. Royce is going to-"

"Max." My mother grabbed my arms when I tried to run off. "Royce is dead."

"What? No. When? Did Fang do something?"

Ella stared at me hard. "Is this some sort of sick joke, Max?"

"No. What?" I jerked away from my mother. "Someone better start talking. Now. What's going on?"

"Max…Royce killed himself."

I blinked as that image came back to me. Him pointing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. I was seeing it in slow motion, but I know that it had all been so quick. Why? Why was it all so quick?

"I…I know," I said slowly. "That's…good, I think."

"I would hope so," Mom gently told me.

"Where are Angel? And the others?"

"Dylan and Gasman haven't returned, but Fang gave Angel the walkie-talkie and sent her and Iggy out to get Jeb and Nudge. Dylan and Gazzy should be able to direct them."

I nodded a little. "And Rapture?"

My mother frowned. "Max-"

"He's with Fang?" I stared to head out of the room again. "I'm going out to help them."

"Max-"

"You know, Fang has been very uptight recently though."

"Max-"

"Better yet, I should try and catch up with Iggy and Angel or at least go check on Dylan and-"

"Max-"

"Gasman. They'll need help. You know how they can do nothing alone."

"Max, would you listen to me?" My mother finally yelled. "Rapture is dead, Max. Dead."

"What?" I glanced back at them and then smiled at Ella. "Mom, _Royce_ is dead. Royce. Dr. Royce. Not Rapture."

"Max-"

"No," I said, more forcibly this time. "Rapture is not dead, okay? God. Fang would die."

"Max-"

"No!" I slammed the door behind me. God. Rapture isn't dead. Because if he is dead, that means that I screwed up. And I don't screw up. I just don't.

* * *

"God," Nudge mumbled under his breath as she came upon Jamie. The boy had begun to decay as Danny had, though she had yet to see Danny. "Are you okay?"

He was hanging limp from his chains, looking sicker than she had ever seen him. "So…Hungry…"

"Here," Nudge said, rushing to reach into her backpack and pull out an orange. "I know you like apples, but Rapture ate the only one that I had."

His free hand had the bone showing through and looked very disgusting. He just blinked at her. "I can't…"

"Here." Nudge began to peel the orange before holding up pieces to his mouth. For a moment she was fearful that he would bite her, but he did not. "There you go."

"W-Water," he mumbled after she finished feeding him the orange. "Please, Nudge."

"I don't have any."

"Ocean-"

"It's not good to drink…" She trailed off as she stared at him. Clearly, boiling his water would be a waste now. "I can't very well bring you any without letting you lose."

"Where will I go, Nudge?" He had to stop to hack up some sort of black liquid, which he then spit on the ground. "I am forsaken now. I have no escape. Please, though, do not let me just rot away. Please, Nudge."

She stared hard at him for a moment before reaching up to unlock his handcuffs. Luckily for him, she still had the key. That was very unlucky for her though.

"Ow," she screeched as he bit into her flesh. Jamie just laughed. Though the handcuff was still on his arm, he was no longer chained to the tree. Maybe he should have timed that better… No matter. Jamie just smiled viciously at Nudge.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He spit at her, but Nudge dodged it. "It won't make a difference now, Nudge. My spit is in your body and now, you too will suffer the same fate as me. See how Fang and the others will care for you now. They won't. All your friends are going to turn on you. Just like you did me."

"God, is that what this is about? It's not just that Fang shot you, is it? It's because I chose my family over you? God, are you that screwed up?" She glanced at her bleeding wound before back at her ex. "What's it going to prove anyways, you infecting me? God, Jamie, now we're both going to die."

"There's nothing to prove, Nudge," he said, beginning to back away. He coughed a little before recovering. "Revenge has nothing to do with sense. Now I've gotten Fang back. When you die…ha ha. You're almost as good as killing Max!" His smile seemed to grow, though it had about the same amount of wickedness in it.

Nudge allowed him to run off, if only because the fear of what Max and Fang would do when they found out she had been bitten had overridden her. They cut off Dylan's arm. Oh God. Oh dear God. They would cut off her arm. Her arm! Then what? Huh? She'd look hideous, absolutely hideous… Jamie would be her first and last boyfriend unless she turns into Ella and has such low self-esteem that she dates someone like Iggy…

"Then I just won't tell them," she whispered to herself and she rushed back to the cave. Good. Jeb was sleeping in his cage. She went over to where she had set her jacket and slipped it back on. Maybe it was like a snake and she got a dry bite. "Yes. I got a dry bite. Yes, that's exactly it. I'm safe. No need to worry. Yes."

With that, she sat back down on the ground to wait for someone to show up and carry Jeb back to the ship.

* * *

Night had finally fallen. It felt like days, weeks, _years_ ago that this all started, but Ari had only let Max and Fang out a few hours ago, hardly even a day. No way over that. That means it's been even less time since he punched Max, Royce committed suicide, and Rapture…

Fang sighed, looking out of the cave and towards the island. All those zombies… There was no hope anymore. It didn't matter what all those horror movies said; Fang's gut had a much better track record.

"I'll take first watch."

Ari snorted. "Like I trust you not to kill me in my sleep."

"As much as this may shock you, Ari, you aren't my main concern right now," he said. He could hardly see the ship from where he was, but he hoped that everyone was back there now. That they were all safe. Glancing back at Ari, he found him on his knees, his hands in the stereotypical prayer manner.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked, frowning at him as he uncrossed his arms and turned fully around to stare.

"I'm praying, Fang."

"Why?"

The Eraser turned zombie opened his eyes and moved to look at Fang. "I told you, Fang, I don't want to go back to Hell."

"You really believe in that stuff?" Fang snorted.

"I've died, you haven't. I think I'd have a better handle on the situation."

Frowning, Fang asked, "How do you…you know."

"I know what?"

"How do you…pray?"

He frowned. "You just…talk, I guess. I don't know."

"I thought that there were specific things to say?"

"You mean like the Lord's Prayer? Yeah, there's that or bible versus, I guess, but I don't know any of those." Ari shrugged. "I'm new to this. Why?"

Fang shrugged before turning around, not saying anymore to the other boy. Ari whispered something under his breath that Fang couldn't hear, but figured must be pretty important, if it was going to God himself. Rolling his eyes, Fang leaned against the cave wall, sighing slightly. Leave it to Ari to become the religious one…

When all was finally quiet, Fang allowed his mind to drift a little. Max was probably still asleep. Hopefully. Not that he cared or anything, since apparently they're nothing to each other at the moment. It pissed him off, but when Fang really thought about it…it's the same thing he did to her, when he left the Flock. Sometimes, to clear your head, you have to leave behind the ones that you care about. It doesn't make it any less painful though.

Reaching into his pocket, Fang pulled out his trusty pocketknife. He hadn't needed it since before Dylan got his arm chopped off. Now though… Letting out a long sigh, he began to flip it around in his hand, shaking his head slightly.

He and Ari had gone on a zombie killing binge. It was going pretty good. Every time they ran into one of the kids from the island though, they sent them off, back to the ship to rest. About three hours later, Ari had proclaimed that they themselves need to rest, as they had been up for God knows how long. So, they find a remote cave and settled down. Now, here he was, accidentally brushing a knife against his flesh as he stared out into the night.

Taking in a deep breath, Fang spit on the ground. How had he been brought to this, once again? And why? Would things be different, had those bullets gone into Max? Oh, yes. Maybe not easier, but yes. At least he had dealt with losing Max before. At least…

"Get up. Get up," Fang said harshly. Ari sat up a little bit, blinking.

"Ah? What? Zombies?"

"No." Fang opened his wings. "I want to go back to the ship."

"Why?"

"I need to do something."

"What?" Ari asked, going to get his pack off the ground. Instead of answering though, Fang just jumped out of the cave, taking to the air in the most painful way. Ari watched him fly off for a moment before following.

* * *

It was more complex than Dylan and Gasman thought, getting Iggy and Angel to the island and getting to Nudge. They all had so much to tell me when they got back that I let it slide that it took them forever. Apparently Iggy got him and Angel lost, Nudge was half crazy, and Dylan and the Gasman found some vials on the ship, though I figured that would yield no cure. At the moment, I was laying around in bed again, under the instruction of my mother.

"You okay?"

I was laying in bed, trying to sleep, but finding it impossible when Dylan stuck his head into the room. I just stared at him for a moment.

"I should be out there, fighting-"

"Fang and Ari just got back. They're going to sleep too, I think. Everyone is. It's…been a long passed two days, you know? It's no good, just killing with no plan. We all need to rest, Max. Just rest." He came farther into the room, stopping at my bedside. I stared at Dylan for a second.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"For?"

"Max…I mean, Rapture just-"

"Don't, okay?" I sat up a little bit, still staring at him. When he had been in here before, we had been with the others. I hadn't been alone with him in awhile. Really, since this whole thing started. "Did you ever find out why Nudge was acting so strangely?"

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly. "She hasn't spoken to me much though. And your mother is examining Jeb as we speak, FYI."

"Is someone there with her, just in case?"

"Iggy and Gazzy."

I nodded a little. "So…you've been good?"

He gave me a rueful smile. "I'm way more worried about you."

"We hardly even knew Rapture, any of us." I looked off for a moment. "It feels like forever, you know? But it hasn't been. God, skip back a few months and we were still on our island, living our life."

"Not that I won't talk about that with you, because I will if you want," Dylan assured, "but I was actually talking about between you and Fang."

"Oh."

Dylan reached out, stroking my cheek under my right eye; the same eye that was now black from Fang's fist. I just stared at him, not moving at all.

"He hurt you."

I reached up, holding onto his wrist. "Yeah."

"I hate that."

"I know."

"I really do, Max."

I glanced at his other hand, shocked when I couldn't find it. Then I realized why. Dylan was missing a hand and here he was, worried because I got a freaking bruise. I mean, boo freaking hoo. I would heal. I always heal.

"Dyl…"

"I'd never do that. You could freaking shoot me and I wouldn't touch you. Ever. You know how freaking weak that is? He can't control what you do and what you say, so he freaking hits you? What the hell does he think you are? A dog that's peed in the house? I mean, come on, Max. You know it's not right. Not even if you were a dog that peed in the house."

"I do."

"It's not okay."

"Alright."

Dylan let out a breath that I didn't notice he was holding. "Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Max."

"I love him," I mumbled, stroking Dylan's wrist now, though I was no longer looking at his other arm. "He loves me."

"You can't love someone and hurt them like that."

"It's different for us."

Shaking his head, Dylan said, "It wouldn't be for us though."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I told you, I love him."

And suddenly, I wanted to kiss Dylan for some reason. Not because I wanted to be with him or anything, though I kind of did, but because he was just so…thoughtful. I wanted to thank him for that. And I probably would have, had I not had a sudden reality check. If I ever found out, and I mean ever, like even twenty years later, that Fang was in a room with another woman, one of them lying a bed, while touching each other, I would probably rip his throat out before he had a chance to even explain. Whether we were on a shaky break or not, that did not mean we weren't together.

"Stop," I said, suddenly pushing Dylan away. He seemed hurt, but then just looked away from me. "You said Fang was here?"

"He is."

"I want to see him. Can you go get him?"

Dylan snorted. "You know what, Max? No. I can't. You want to ruin yourself, you do it on your own. I mean, God, if you were a drunk, do you think I'd bring you your beer?"

With that, Dylan turned and walked out of the room. I didn't go get Fang.

* * *

"Hey. Get up."

I frowned, opening my eyes. "Ari?"

He nodded slightly. "Come on. You've slept enough."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm going out to kill zombies. You in? If not, at least go help out your mother out in the lab."

"Why? To cure you?"

He shrugged. "It'd be nice, I'll admit."

I snorted. "And what is that I've heard about you killing Jacob?"

"I did that, yes," Ari said. "So what?"

"Why?"

"He got in my way."

"Meaning?"

"He found out too much. Now, though, I know that Royce apparently had a tracking device on me, so it didn't matter much." Ari shook his head. "I don't regret it though."

"Do you regret anything?" I asked, not expecting an answer. I should have known better though; Ari never ceases to surprise me.

"I have many regrets, Max," he admitted to me in that cold, toneless manner that he's developed since he first reentered my life, that day at the E-Shaped house. It's been so cultivated now that it almost chills me, just the sound of it. "Now come on. Are you going with me or not?"

"I suppose," I said, following him from the room. I crossed my arms over my chest slightly before frowning. The cool feeling of metal on my neck wasn't there. Where was Fang's necklace. "Wait, I-"

Ari kept walking though, not even looking behind him as he disappeared around a corner. Groaning, I rushed back to room and began to search the bed sheets, searching for the jewelry.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around and found Fang standing in the doorway, dangling my necklace from his fingers. "Yeah. How-"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Remember what?"

"You threw it at me."

"When?"

He just shook his head kicking the door closed with his foot before coming closer. "You really don't remember, do you? You remember anything?"

"No."

"You flipped out." He kept on coming until he was up against me, pressed so tightly together that I felt it when he took a deep breath in. "Though I suppose I was no better."

"About what?"

He stared down at me. "I ran into your little boyfriend."

"Are you going to keep changing topics without telling me-"

"He said something about you and him, being in here alone, so I figured I might remind you not only of the fact that the only reason you're alive right now is because some crazy, old scientist couldn't keep his aim straight, but that you have no freaking right to be all over Dylan."

"I wasn't-"

"Not to even mention the fact that you're freaking with me-"

"I'm not with you right now." I cleared my throat.

"What?"

"We're not together anymore, not until this is over. Or are you the one that's forgetful?"

"Oh, we're fucking not?" He shoved me then, causing me to fall back onto the bed. "Really? We're fucking not? Huh? Huh, Max?"

"Stop yelling at me."

"Then do something about it. Damn it, Max, since you got sick, you just let shit happen. You let me do whatever, you let Nudge freaking run everything, and God knows what Iggy's been doing while we've been busy. If you want to fucking be leader so dang bad, then be one! I don't care! I'm just tired of watching you do a piss-poor job of it."

I jumped up at that one, shoving him back. "Shut up, Fang! God, you couldn't even be a leader for six months! You're team isn't even alive anymore. And yeah, okay, maybe you can blame that in part on the fact that the world destroyed itself and probably killed them, but what about the fact that you let Maya die? Yeah, you heard me, you let her. I have never let anyone in this Flock-"

This time, when Fang moved to hit me, I dodged it, quickly delivering a blow of my own to Fang's stomach. It in no way fazed him, but at least I showed where I stood. Fang let out a long breath, staring at me.

"I'm not weak, Fang. I'm stronger and more important than you'll ever be."

When he swallowed, I heard it. "I know."

"And if you're going to keep doing this, this testing me stuff…I can't…there's not a place for someone that questions me in this Flock. There never has been. And if you can't understand that, maybe it's best that we end things now. Not just for now, but permanently."

For a minute or two, Fang was silently staring into my eyes, not moving in the slightest. Then he looked off.

"I, uh…I don't want that."

"Okay. So what are you going to do to stop it from happening?"

It's not like I was expecting Fang to hand down an apology or something, but rather at least admit defeat to some extent and concede to the fact that I was the leader. Maybe even promise to never doubt me again. Instead, he shocked me by leaning forward and grasping my face, my necklace still in his hands. I could feel the chain pressing up against my right cheek as he moved into kiss me.

It was an awkward kiss, mostly because I was trying to protest, but Fang wasn't having it. When I had opened my mouth to speak, Fang had slipped his tongue into my mouth, which I typically would have welcomed, but was not enjoying at the moment.

Then Fang was pushing me backwards again, back onto the bed. I allowed that, if only because that offered up more of a means to escape. I mean, sure, I could have kneed him in the crotch or something to get away, but maybe part of me was enjoying this. Okay, maybe more than just one part, but my mind was clouded enough not to think of what Fang had said. Did I remember? Oh yes, now, laying on the bed with Fang over me, I was remembering so much more than I usually did.

I remembered Fang yelling, though I don't remember if it was at me or Royce. Then I remember Royce's body, hanging limp from the handcuff. I remember Rapture's dead body, lying next to me. I remember Fang talking then, but I couldn't hear him because I was speaking over him, trying to hold the blankets from the bed against one of the many bullet wounds that inflicted the little boy. I remember Fang pulling me away, claiming he was dead, but no, he couldn't be dead. If he was dead then…then what? What had this all been for?

"You hit me," I mumbled to Fang as I turned my head. He started on my neck. "I got upset that you kept saying he was dead, so I threw the necklace at you and yelled about how much I hated you and how much I wished it had been you or me or someone else. Then you punched me. Right? You knocked me out."

Fang shook his head a little bit, but kept up on my neck.

"Then what?"

"I drugged you. It wasn't hard. We were in your mother's lab. I had seen when she drugged Dylan with that time when we got back from cutting his arm off." Fang was unbuttoning my jeans now. When I shivered, he though it was out of pleasure, even though it wasn't. I moved against him, groaning slightly as he went back to my neck.

It wasn't until he freaking bit down on the flesh there that I snapped out of it. He had broken the skin and I couldn't tell if it was to be ironic, get payback, or just because he thought I would enjoy it. And, okay, maybe one day I will, but right now, that pain just forced me back to reality. Rapture was dead, the island was still in danger, and Ari was probably still out there fighting. I didn't have time to be doing this was Fang. Not to mention the fact that deep down, I knew I didn't want to. Not like this. Not to forget or remember. When we did do this, I wanted it to be more meaningful, more important, more…us.

"Stop," I whispered. I knew he heard me, but he pretended that he didn't. "Fang, stop."

He was already working on pushing my jeans down my legs and clearly had no plans of following orders. I might be leader of the Flock in his eyes again, but that in no way meant the boss of our relationship to him. We were equals. That meant, though, that if I didn't want to do something, neither of us was going to do it.

"I said stop," I said, finally shoving him off me. Fang frowned, moving to lay down on the bed next to me. "If I say stop, I mean freaking stop, Fang."

He just stared at me for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then he was getting out of bed. "Then come the fuck on. We've got important shit to do."

I watched him leave before looking at my necklace, which had fallen onto the bed at some point. Picking it up, I righted my jeans before depositing it into my pocket. I might need it later, I might not. I did, however, know that right now, I didn't want anyone to see me wearing it. If Fang and I are together is a moot point currently. Right now, I had one goal.

"I'll avenge, you," I whispered to the corner of the room, where Rapture would have been sleeping, had he not been dead. And then I walked out of the room, after Fang.

* * *

When the world is in jeopardy and there is no end in sight, what does the Gasman decide to do?

"Gazzy, if you do not stop spinning around in that chair, I'm going to-"

"But Dr. Martinez, I'm so _bored_," he complained like a child. Then again, he was just that. A child. "Fang said that if I'm not going to go out and help fight the zombies that I have to stay here and help you, but you aren't letting me do anything. Let me do something. I want to do something. Come on-"

"You know what? Go check on Nudge. She was taking a nap in the same room as Angel, down the hall. Do you think you can find it?"

He nodded before getting up and leaving her alone. He was getting dizzy anyways…The vet shook her head slightly as she looked around the room, sighing. She had checked samples upon samples; none of the things that Royce had left did any good. Angel's cure, which she had assumed would cure batch one didn't do anything. It was hopeless now, all of it.

"Dr. Martinez?"

She turned to see Dylan and Iggy coming into the room, Jeb in between them. "What, boys?"

"We figured that if you weren't doing anything anyways, that you could at least look at him again. You just did a physical check before. Maybe you can take some samples? He hasn't gone zombie yet, so we were just thinking…well, what could he have been injected with, right?" Iggy asked.

Jeb seemed to be in pretty good shape, or so the vet observed. He clearly wasn't going to go zed any time soon.

"Here, set him down over here," she said, gesturing to the chairs that now sat in the area that the mattress had been before. The blood stained thing was long gone now. She didn't know to where, but was just glad that it and Rapture's body were not in her view at all times. "You too, Dylan. You have to be tired."

"No, I'm-"

"What about me?" Iggy complained as Jeb took a seat. "I'm the one that freaking carried Jeb back. Not Dylan."

"You also have both your hands, Iggy," she said, speaking to him as if he was a child. Honestly, these days, the whole Flock seemed to be acting like children to Dr. Martinez, her daughter included. Especially her daughter's boyfriend. Yes, especially Fang.

Iggy just grumbled, crossing his arms. He'd give up both hands just to have one more day with his eyes…though…then he'd never be able to do all though…naughty things… Poor Dylan. Sniffle.

"I'll take your blood first," Valencia said to Jeb.

Shockingly enough, though he enjoyed doing this to children, Jeb did not take needles well when they were going into himself.

That was one of the things Iggy wanted eyes for, just to see that. And, okay, a few naked images of the girls around here would be nice, but come on. Even Dylan has seen more than him! Everything he saw was just what he imagined. It wasn't fair. Then he thought about his poor buddy Fang who hadn't even gotten to second base as far as he knew. Poor guy. You'd think Max would cut him some slack, but then you remember that she's heartless.

"Have you seen Max?" Dylan asked the vet. "I thought that she went off with Ari, but I ran into him out on the island and he said they had been with each other, but she stayed behind on the ship."

She shook her head slightly, still dealing with Jeb, who was whining about how much she was hurting him. "I have not, Dylan, but don't worry. She's probably just with Fang."

Oh yeah, he'd definitely rest assured on that one…

"You think that they went out to kill zombies?" Dylan was jittery, which was annoying Iggy, who kept getting bumped in the shoulder by him. "We should probably go find them, huh?"

"Right now, I think that they should just be alone," the vet said, slightly distracted. When she finally finished drawling his blood, Jeb slumped back in his chair, clearly relieved.

"Why are you so concerned with Max and Fang?' Jeb asked after a moment.

"Fang's been hitting her."

"That's all?" Jeb smiled over at Valencia. "Silly boy. The world is ending and he's worried about Max. It's sweet. Childish and insanely stupid, but sweet."

Max's mother just shook her head before deciding that she should at least stand up for Dylan, if no one else was going to. Then again, the only person in the room was Iggy and she doubted that he even had the capability of defending himself. If he was sober, maybe, but that was such a rarity these days.

"Chivalrous, I think."

"Oh, what would you know of that, Val?" Jeb shook his head at her. "I do not mean to upset you by destroying your nostalgia, but your husband, what was his name? Do remind me."

She didn't even turn around to look at him. "You know his name. Do not play games, Jeb; this is neither the time nor place."

"Does Ella know though? Hmmm? Or do you keep things from your youngest daughter also?"

"What are you keeping from Max?" Iggy asked, now intrigued. Honestly, he couldn't care less about Ella at the moment. She was starting to get on his nerves. You'd think that he had committed his whole life to her or something. Last time he checked, that finger on her hand didn't have a ring. So there.

"Nothing," the vet said quickly, finally looking at Jeb, though it was just to give him a look that said to shut his mouth. "Nothing, Iggy."

"No, I want to know-"

"_I said it is nothing_."

The three guys in the room stilled at her tone, not saying anymore. Dr. Martinez then dismissed the boys, telling them to go get Gasman and send him back, with Nudge if she was up for it. The girl had been rather tired when she returned to the ship, but the vet chalked it up to being exhausted from the day's activities, still in the dark about the bite she had received.

After the kids were gone, Dr. Martinez began to wonder if it was so smart, leaving herself alone with Jeb. Then she remembered what a weak person he was and banished the thoughts.

"You do not need to be upset with me, Valenc-"

"Silence."

Jeb relaxed into the chair. "Come now. I meant nothing against you. I just feel that if you are going to throw stones at me, you should at least be prepared for your glass house to shatter."

"What is it that you wish to prove, Jeb? You are a horrible parent, both surrogate and biological." She shook her head. "I have had my shortcomings, I will admit to that, but since Max came back into my life, all I've done is try to help."

"You say you admit it, but you won't even tell her the truth."

"What exactly is the thing you are speaking of?"

"Are there that many?"

She stared hard at the sample of his blood for a moment before turning to look at him. "Batchelder, I believe if any of us have something to fess up to, it is you."

"Oh, me? Max doesn't trust me. My own son hates me. I am nothing to either of them." Jeb shook his head slightly. "Max at least deserves the right to know that you control their fate."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. If you just told them when they were to die, do you not think it would change everything?"

She shook her head a little bit. "If you care so much, why don't you just tell them? You know."

"They won't believe me. They'll believe you."

"What exactly do you wish to change?"

"Everything!"

"What? Are you honestly concerned with who Max is dating? Or what schemes Angel has for being leader?"

"None of that, really," he said, sighing loudly. "I just think that if Max and the others knew how short their time was that maybe they would allow a few exper-"

"There will be no experiments on any of them." She went back to her work. "Ever."

"At the very least Max should allow me to…obtain samples for reproduction, if she is not willing to be impregnated herself."

"Jeb." Rolling her eyes heavily, she finally said, "You're clean. You have no zombie in you."

"I did not think that I did. Royce said something peculiar to me that did not lead me to believe-"

"What?" She glanced back at him, but found that he was still lounging in the chair. "What was said, Jeb?"

"You do not think that if I remembered, I would have told you?" He wasn't look at her, instead staring off into space. "It was something about…Oh, I don't know. Ari had me strung out on so many drugs. Maybe he said nothing. Maybe he said something. Who knows?"

"Then why-"

"Don't you have more important things to do than bothering me? I need my rest, you know, in case zombies raid the ship."

She just shook her head, letting the conversation die with that.

* * *

I was splattered with blood. Everywhere. I had learned over the years to not care much about things like that, but I was so close to a break down already that I knew it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge.

"Hurry up," Fang said, standing over me. We were on the beach, but no zeds had followed us out of the forest. We had spent the past two hours killing zombies and I couldn't take the blood anymore.

"With you right here?"

"What exactly do you plan on doing? And yeah, I have to be. I don't want zeds to get you."

I pointed over to the rocks some distance away. "Go sit over there and watch the forest then."

"Max-"

"Go."

He let out a breath before heading over there. "Be aware though, Max, that there are still zombies out there. Be ready to fight."

"Oh, whatever."

Fang had it so easy. When his shirt got too bloody about forty minutes back, he just pulled it off. I suppose I could do that without much complaint from Fang, but I didn't feel like walking around in my bra. I mean, my reasons should be pretty obvious, but also because I…well…it's not exactly the most flattering bra…

Pulling my shirt up over my head, I then dunked it in the water, attempting to scrub away as much blood as possible. As I laid it out to dry, I then started to cup water in my hands, using it to scrub the dried blood from the rest of my body.

"You okay over there?"

"Perfect." I glanced over at Fang, but he was just sitting on the rocks, doing as I had asked. He was now equipped with his guns instead of the metal or wood, but I was still using the latter options. I hate weapons. I really do. Especially now…

Taking a deep breath, I banished the thoughts of Fang's little follower from my mind. He's gone now, never to return. I have got to focus on the task at hand. Well, not literally what I'm doing right now, washing myself, but rather the bigger picture. I had to stop the zombies. At all costs.

"You know, Max, I didn't mean to be mean before, knocking you out and stuff."

I was hardly listening to Fang, as I was more focused on clearing my mind of Rapture. Right now, all Fang can be is a walking reminder.

"I mean," he went on, "I just thought I had to. You were flipping out, trying to apply pressure to his wounds. That's what you kept saying, "Apply pressure to the wounds, Fang. You have to Fang. Pressure." I Just…I had to stop you. When I went to grab you though, you shoved me and that pissed me off, I guess, and then you started yelling about how I was no good and threw my necklace at me…I just…You didn't act like that when we thought that Angel was dead and it was scaring me."

"You weren't my boyfriend then," I told him softly. "You were Maya's."

"I was not, not yet, anyways."

I ignored him. "When I was Dylan, I lost it a few times."

Fang was silent for a moment. "Are you done yet?"

"My shirt is still wet."

"We don't have time to waste. Come on, let's move out. Just put it back on. A cold is the least of our worries now."

I sighed, doing as he suggested if only because it was my fault that he was cold again. I was the one that brought up Dylan, after all.

"Whatever, Fang." Pulling my shirt on again, I added, "You don't have to be so rude to me all the time."

I just got a grunt. Then Fang stood up, not even asking if I was decent again before making his way over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone no less gruff. "Any injuries?"

"No."

"Max, I'm serious. We're safe right now. I don't want you going out there with something that I could bandage up right now." He reached out to touch me and I instinctively flinched. Frowning, he asked, "What? Are you hurt?"

"N-No."

Still, he just stared. Then something seemed to dawn on him. "You thought…I'm not going to hit you."

"I'm not afraid of you anyways."

We just stared at each other for a moment or two. Then Fang reached out and this time I stood still, allowing him to stroke my face. Just as quickly as he began though, he stopped.

"Come on," he said, turning away after tracing my lips with his thumb. They were cracked and he irritated them a little by doing that, but I didn't mind. "Let's head out."

"Fang-"

"Just do it, Max. Please." He glanced behind him. "I just want to kill them and get this over with."

"We'll never kill them all."

"It's the only plan that we have right now, so we really have no other choice." When I still didn't move to follow him into the forest, Fang reached behind him and grasped my hand, pulling me along. I went willingly, if only because this was such a different Fang from the one that I had dealt with earlier, on the ship. He wasn't even the same Fang who had been sitting on the rock only moments ago. He was different. Every time we spoke, he changed. It was unnerving really. Or, I guess, it added nerves, as something popped into my head.

"Fang…I want to."

"Wanna what?" He asked, still headed to the forest. I stopped, forcing him to pull up short. "What, Max?"

"I want to. You know, really."

He frowned for a moment. "You mean-"

"On the ship, before, I didn't…I was still upset. I still am. But you can help that, Fang. Help me. I don't want to think about it anymore, any of it. Royce, Ari, zeds, Rap…any of it."

"Max, that's no way to forget." He stepped closer, looking around us. "Besides, here? Out in the open? The ship, when we were there, I was fine with that, but this-"

"No one's going to get us, Fang, if they haven't even bothered us yet. And all the kids from the ship have probably checked back in by now. It's just us." I reached out and patted his gun, which was in his pocket. "Besides, Fang, you'll protect me, won't you?"

"Always." His hands came up to hold my face. "Max, I tried to protect him, I really did, but he-"

"Shhh." I reached up, now being to the one to trace the other's lips. Fang closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Please. Don't you want me?"

"I want you. I've wanted you for so long."

"I get it now, Fang."

"Get what?" He had opened his eyes and for a moment, I saw deadeyes staring back at me. Then I blinked and they were just his normal, dark ones again.

"That you can't control what you do. You're not hitting me to hurt me. And you honestly believe that I'll just hit you back, huh?"

"Yeah."

Our heads were so close that when I leaned forward only slightly, my forehead was resting on his.

"And I push you. I know how you are, but I still do it."

"It's not your fault," Fang said as a reflex. I rolled my eyes.

"I hit you too, Fang. A lot more than you hit me. Yet no one ever wants to think about that. They always blame you."

"Stop it."

"No." I moved my hands to rest on his arm, the other down his chest. "Everyone always blames you for stuff. I do things too. I'm not some weak little woman, Fang. We're equals."

"Not in leadership, right?"

Now he was being a butt. Still, I just nodded.

"That's true, but there are other things too. The boys listen to you better than they do me, the girls respect you more."

"No way."

"You connect with Angel more now than I think I ever have, you and Nudge have that weird, whatever, going on, Iggy thinks I'm a stuck up old prude that just wants to ruin his fun while you're his drinking buddy, and the Gasman just…he wants to be you. Good, bad, that's what he wants." I looked off for a moment. "That's good though. I don't want blind followers."

"You forgot Total and Dylan." Fang was still staring into my eyes, but I couldn't match his stare, if only because any eyes right now reminded me of deadeyes.

"Total would kill us all in a heartbeat if it meant that he could get his hands on some pizza." I smiled a little bit. "And Dylan…I've got him on my team, sure, but he's the only one. He just want to protect me."

"That's my job." Fang finally kissed me then.

"Not when you're hurting me," I whispered against his lips, but of course he heard.

"I won't be doing that anymore," he pledged.

"Oh, yes, you will," I said, smiling finally. I reach out, holding my hands up to Fang in what could look like a submissive gesture, but he knew what to do. He quickly interlaced our fingers. "But that's okay, because I'll hurt you too. It's how our relationship is. And…I think that's good for us. It keeps us on our toes, at least."

Fang looked around again before back at me. "Max, I don't want to sound cliché or anything-"

"I don't even think you can spell cliché."

"-but are you sure?"

"Think that question up all on your own?"

Fang laughed a little bit before looking off, down the beach. "I don't have any condoms."

"I know you're clean."

"That's not what I was worried about."

I just stared at him. Sighing, Fang moved on.

"Here, though? Here, here?"

"Here, here," I confirmed. "Right now."

"I don't-"

"If you keep making excuses, I'll start to think you don't want me."

"Oh, I want you. I just don't know how to…"

"How to…"

"You know…Start."

I stared at him for a minute. "After all this, all the pressuring, you don't even know how to do this?"

"I know how! I just…and you're…you're Max. I don't want to do something wrong." He turned his vision to our interlaced fingers. "This is my first time too, okay? And in all the porn, they're already freaking pros, even if the description says it's their first time, so I just-"

"Okay, stop. You're turning me off."

"The point was, Max," he began, "that someone in the relationship always has more experience than the other. As far as…this goes, we're both on the same playing field."

"That's how it's supposed to be. You're not supposed to be with a million people." I kicked his foot gently, like I had that day in the bridge of the ship. "Just one."

"Just one," he said, kicking me back.

"That's how God meant for it to-"

"Don't start with that, alright?"

I shrugged as best I could with my hands intertwined with his. "I just meant that you're not supposed to be more experienced than me and I'm not supposed to be either. We're supposed to be equals so that we can…do it our way. You were my first everything, Fang, and I'm glad that I get to keep it that way."

That killed any doubts or fears Fang had about this. Fang's just like every other guys; stroke his ego a little and he's sitting in the palm of your hand, waiting for instruction.

"I-mmmphm." I was trying to tell him something, but he just pushed our lips together, jerking his hands from my own. Slipping mine around his neck, I allowed him to do as he wished. After all…I really didn't know what to do either. Earlier, on the ship, it was just so quick and so frantic. Now we were out in the open, where everything was public, even without witnesses.

"I've got you now," Fang whispered in my ear when he pulled back. "You know that, right? There can be none of this Dylan bullshit after this. You belong to me."

"That's the way I want it," I whispered, not even acknowledging my hatred of his ownership fetish. "That's the way I've always wanted it."

* * *

Gasman was sleeping in the lab now instead of spinning around in a chair. At the moment, his back was against the wall, his head tilted to the side, his sister's head rested on his open shoulder. He knew, somewhere in his subconscious that Nudge was in the room too, probably also sleeping. Maybe Iggy and Dylan, but he hadn't seen them or Ari for awhile. Max and Fang either.

"Yes!"

He shot up. Was that Dr. Martinez? No way. Not the prim and proper doctor….Not that he was thinking about her that much…these days…given what's going on…and…yeah.

"What?" He heard Iggy ask. So he was there. Opening his eyes, Gasman found that everyone was there, except for Max and Fang. That wasn't shocking. They were probably off killing zombies or something.

"I-I…Get Max and Fang. Someone. Now! Gasman, you go get them. Take Angel. She can probably get into their mind and find them, yes?"

"I guess," his little sister said, rubbing her eyes. "But why, Dr. Martinez?"

"Just do it," she snapped, turning back to her lab equipment. Then she added on, "Please. And thank you. Dylan, go with them, would you? Help them if they run into trouble. Or, Iggy. That would probably be-"

"I can do it," Dylan said, getting up. He, Iggy, and Ari were sitting against one wall, Jeb in between them. The chairs were gone from the room, but Gazzy figured that was done because of the amount of people in such a small space.

"What did you find?" Nudge asked as the others left. She came to stand by the vet, though Iggy and Ari remained by Jeb. Ella, who was still curled up in the corner, was watching, but with bleary eyes. From what Nudge could gather, she and Iggy had gotten into a fight, but she wanted nothing to do with that. "Dr. Martinez?"

"Yes, Valencia, what is it?" Jeb started to stand, but his son put a hand on his arm, holding him down. "Now, now, Ari, I'm just-"

"Stay," the Eraser said before standing himself and going over to the doctor. "What is it?"

She just shook her head slightly. "Not until they're here. I don't want this leaving the room."

"Is it good news, doctor?" Ari asked, standing behind her. Nudge took a step back. Dead or not, Rapture was right. Ari did stink.

"It could be."

"That is very vague, doctor. You know, you are of no use to me if you cannot find a cure."

"I also am not any use to you after I find this cure."

"It's a balance," Jeb mumbled. Iggy elbowed him.

"Shuddup."

Jeb made a face at him, but it was lost on the blind boy. Nudge sighed a little bit.

"You'll tell us once Max and Fang get here?" She asked. "For sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess we just have to wait," she said, going to sit back down next to Ella.

* * *

I had heard a lot of things about your first time. I had heard anywhere from it hurts so bad that you won't even finish, only he will to it just feels like a slight pinch. I always figured that after all the pain I had taken in my life that it would be nothing. And I'm not saying it wasn't, but I will admit…it wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

Afterward, Fang just kind of stayed there, resting his weight on his arms, which were laid across the ground, looking anywhere but at me. When I shifted finally, he got the message and stood up.

It's not something I'll ever admit to, but Fang was surely the only guy I had seen naked. I mean, yeah, I had seen things when we were just kids, I mean no freaking duh, but I hadn't seen a guy who had actually been through puberty. So I guess I really have nothing to go on as far as how Fang ranked among other boys. And by ranked, I mean ranked.

Still, from what I could tell, Fang isn't _small, _but he surely isn't big either. Not if those gossiping girls around the island that I try to avoid, but somehow always end up hearing say. Of course, Fang thought that he was freaking huge. Of course.

In fact, as he stood up, I finally got my first good look at his body. When he saw that my eyes stayed on his, er, midsection, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Still trying to figure out how that all fit in you?"

I would have blushed, had I not been so distracted by how dirty I felt. Fang had been over me and hadn't had to be laying in the sand, which wasn't very comfortable to begin with. At least I hadn't let him take off my bra, though that was the only thing that stayed on. He seemed to want to argue that he had seen them before, but I quickly reminded him of the fact that we didn't have much time.

"Let me guess, tightly?"

"Ha ha." Fang went over ocean and just waded through then water. When he finished washing off everything, he came over to his boxers and pulled them back on. "Hurry up. You should probably pee."

"E-Excuse me?"

Fang faltered for a moment. "I just meant…that helps, you know, you from not getting an, uh, urinary tract infection."

"What?"

"It's what I've heard." He pulled on his jeans next. "In any case, you should probably go wash off. Then come on. We've got to go."

Well then. You'd think giving my everything up to him would at least get me a please. And why does Fang know anything about an UTI?

Anyways, I went to do as Fang suggested as he sat back on his rocks, facing the forest instead of me. I could see his hand moving and after changing my position, I saw that he was playing with his knife, though for once, it never graced his skin.

I was about done cleaning off when Fang called out to me.

"What?" I called back.

"Angel and the others are coming. Hurry and get dressed."

"What?"

"Now!"

I rushed to do as he instructed. I had just finished pulling my shirt back on when the others arrived. I was just glad that it was them and not zombies.

"Max!" Angel rushed to hug me. I guess she had announced her arrival to Fang through their minds. Why she chose him over me is beyond me, but I'm glad, if only because my mind was on some pretty bad thoughts.

"What?" I hugged her back, but was still weary about her intentions. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Your mom wants us all to meet in the lab," Dylan said, also landing. Gasman did too, though he stayed further back. "She won't tell us what's going on until you two get there. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I don't remember either of us answering to you," Fang said, getting off his rock and coming over. "Come on then, guys, let's go."

For once, Fang didn't wait for me, instead taking off right after Angel and the Gasman.

"You two okay?" Dylan asked, but I gave him the cold shoulder, also taking to the air. I didn't really feel right about that, but after what Fang and I just did, I didn't need a distraction. Fang was distracting me enough.

Once we got to the lab, Fang immediately demanded to know what was going on, along with Ari and our father. Iggy and Ella were on opposite sides of the room, which meant there was probably some sort of drama to go along with that that no doubt would be told to me, no matter how unwilling I was to hear it.

"What's going on?" Fang asked my mother. My ever intelligent sister, however, answered for her.

"Besides the fact that Iggy cheated on me?"

"What?" Fang frowned. "That's what we're here for?"

"Oh, come off it, Ella," Iggy spoke up. "I did not. I can talk to other people, you know. You're not the center of my world."

"Well, I should be."

"Stop it," I told them. "Now, what did you want, Mom?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Ella got there first.

"If you didn't want to be with me, Iggy, why did you tell me that you loved me?"

"I don't know! I mean, God, Ella, there are zeds out there! Can we not focus on that?"

"When my world is falling apart?"

"Oh, like I'm suddenly your world?" He snorted. "See how much I matter when the real world falls apart."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Both of you shut up before I rip your damn throats out," Ari growled. Ella immediately shut up while Iggy took to grumbling under his breath. "Now what is it, doctor?"

She looked at us all in turn before speaking. "The cure."

"The cure? What about it?" Dylan crossed his arms.

"I have it."

Fang frowned. "How?"

"Jeb. It was Jeb after all." She looked at Gasman. "You did it."

When she spoke to him, Gazzy immediately blushed, his creepy little crush still present.

"In Jeb? What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was injected in him," she told us. "In that shot."

"'You'll find it all, Jeb, where it all began'," my crazy supposed father quoted. I frowned at him.

"What?"

"That's what Royce said. 'Where it all began.' If I hadn't made you, Max, there would be no you. I'm where you began."

Made me. Great. Make my life sound more romantic.

"Your last cure did not work. Any of them," Ari said. "What makes you so confident?"

"I honestly have faith in this." She held out a syringe to him. "This should take care of a large number of batches. His final ones, it seems, he just played off the same molecules. Take it to that room where we brought that boy, Danny. Inject him. Then we we'll see."

Of course we couldn't let Ari go alone. Oh no. After all this, we were going to see it to the end.

At some point someone had brought Danny to a room on the ship, where he was still locked in a cage. He was doing horrible when we got to him. Seeing him hurt me also, knowing that even if he did get cured, part of him would be forever dead. All because someone was trying to kill me. Shiver.

Ari reached through the bars of the cage as we all crowded around the room. After he injected him, we all took a huge step back, pressing into each other. Somehow I had ended up pressed against Dylan on one side, Iggy on the other. Fang was next to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, ready to protect them from whatever happened.

It wasn't immediate, Danny's transformation back. The needle going into his arm had woken him, but whatever serum had been in the syringe had kept him calm, quiet.

"He'll need much medical attention," Mom said as she opened the cage. Ari was right behind her, ready to rip Danny to shreds if he so much as moved on her wrong. "His skin, it still was rotting at one point. But for now, it seems as if he is safe."

And then we celebrated. Everyone was excited. Nudge, for some reason, began to cough along with her cheers. I was in the middle of hugging Iggy, who kept mumbled something under his breath about a _deus ex machina_, though I had no idea what that meant. Besides, I was too focused on Nudge.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked her after embracing Jeb. I probably would have asked her the same thing after seeing that. "Nudge?"

She couldn't stop though, even after we all stopped rejoicing and began to question her. Then she started to fall, Fang being right there to catch her.

"She must be too hot," Jeb said. "Overheating, maybe?"

Fang slipped her jacket off and that's when we saw it.

"Oh no," I whispered as I saw the bite marks. "She's infected."

"But we have the cure," Angel said, looking my mother. "Right?"

"I would have to know what she's infected with first," my mother said, moving away from Danny and looking at her. "The first few batches die out quickly and it is sped up by the serum, from what my tests show. I had just planned to let them die out."

"What?" Ari turned on her. "You mean I am not cured?"

I ignored him. "Then you can't fix her?"

"Unless I find out who infected her, I can't do a thing."

* * *

**Last chapter next. Also, major brownie points for whoever can answer this for me because I'm too lazy to look and it's been bothering me for years, probably. When Max refers to the others as the flock in the books, is it capitalized or not? I always change it up, but no one's ever called me out on the correct way, so can someone set me straight? I think it's not capitalized, but I'm not sure. Thanks. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to pancakes-for-you and HazelEyesDon'tTellLies for telling me it was capitalized. You guys rock. **

Island Time

Chapter 40

It rained for the first time in forever. Well, maybe not forever, but weeks, at the very least. It kind of complicated things at first, when we were going to cure zombies by injecting them with the cure my mother made. That plan was unraveled by another factor though that we hadn't even really considered.

Rain aside, our main problem was that Mom didn't have enough to go around. Just from Jeb's sample, she had made enough to make a dent in the island's zed population. We were out currently.

That was all two days ago though. Now, it was night and I was keeping watch over the Flock. It wasn't needed, really, here on the ship, but I couldn't sleep. Nudge's sickness and our lack of cure for the zeds was weighing on me. Not to mention the fact that Fang and I were in a weird place.

Since we, uh, did the deed, I suppose it's called, we hadn't really been…alone. We had had chances to be, of course, but he kept avoiding me. In the end, I guess I was right. Once we did it, it was done. And so were we.

"Max?"

I glanced at Angel. We were in an empty room on the ship, the whole Flock was. I wanted us all together, so I made them all make pallets on the floor and sleep in here. Ari was flipping out about Mom not curing him yet and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was just best to keep solitude to a low.

"Hmmm?"

Angel moved off her pallet and onto mine, laying her head in my lap. "I'm cold."

"Here." I slipped Fang's hoodie off and laid it over her, wrapping her up in it. "You okay now?"

"I guess so."

I stroked her head a little bit. "Is it about Nudge?"

"Not exactly."

"Are you afraid of the zombies?"

"No."

"Ari?"

"Uh-uh."

"Then what, Ange?" I was having to whisper, as I did not want to wake the others. "Huh? Is it my mom? Gazzy? Who?"

She looked around. "Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. If it was so freaking important, why didn't she just tell me in my mind? "What's going on, Angel?"

"…How do you kiss a boy?"

I almost choked. "What?"

"Without getting cooties?"

"Angel…well, number one, those aren't real."

"So I can just do it?"

"No!" Trying to keep my volume level under control, I added, "You and Jason are not to be-"

"Ew, Max."

I frowned at her. "Then who, Angel?"

"Promise not to tell? Or get mad?" She cuddled into me more. "Please?"

"Fine. I promise."

Then she giggled. "Dylan."

"What?" I sent her a look. "Not funny."

"I'm not kidding, Max. He's really cute and nice. I think he likes me back," she said, sitting up now and tossing her hair over her shoulder. I about popped her in the mouth for that one. "In fact, I know he does."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because at bedtime tonight, when Fang told me goodnight, Dylan came over and tucked me in better."

"…So?"

"He's staking his claim."

"Oh, and you're his claim?" I hate to break it to the girl, but when Dylan finds out that Fang and I had slept together, he'll be so ticked that he won't even remember Angel's name.

"Yes."

"Angel…come on. You can't be serious."

Staring down at her eyes though, I realized she was. It was then that it hit me; I had been waiting for Angel to form a crush on Fang, just to attempt steal him, when all along that was impossible. Fang cared for her as a baby; that would be too weird. No, she had no choice, but to go after the one person I wanted yet couldn't have.

"Why not? You don't think he'd want me?" She frowned at me. "Of course he will!"

"No, he won't."

We both looked over to find that Fang wasn't as asleep as we thought he was. Slowly, he had inched his way closer until he was behind Angel.

"You know why, Angel? Because that's something called pedophilia."

"Fang!"

"What's that?"

"Nothing," I said, shooting Fang a dirty look. "God, Fang."

"Well it is." He pulled himself up on his side, staring at her. He was shirtless, as his shirt was once again tattered. I was beginning to think that Fang preferred being without one anyways. "If I ever found out that he…liked you, then I'd rip his throat out."

Why was he even pretending that could happen? I guess to please Angel, which this did. She smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Really." Fang came closer still, opening his wings to lay on over her. Angel moved away from me to lay down with him, now using him for warmth. "There you go. And give Max her hoodie back. You're always taking stuff, huh?"

"No."

"I think you are." He allowed her to keep the hoodie though, instead focusing on snuggling her to him. What was up with Fang? Angel glanced back at me, trying to see if I had an answer for his behavior, but I did not.

"What's up with you?" I finally asked him after she fell back asleep. "Fang?"

He laid still for a moment before speaking. "The Dylan thing?"

"No. This." I gestured to the way he was sheltering our youngest Flock member. "You holding her."

Fang closed his eyes. "I've thought I've lost you, almost lost you again, nearly lost Angel, and now I might not be able to have Nudge. I just…I want Angel to know."

"Know what?"

He wasn't that worried about the future. "You know. Stop playing games, Max. And go to sleep, jeez."

After a few minutes of silence, I didn't lay down, but I did close my eyes. "Fang?"

"Mmmm?"

"I…you know."

A moment passed before he reached out with one of his hands, laying it over my own. "I…you know too."

* * *

"How's Nudge?"

My mother looked up as I came into the room. "I thought that you were sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep. Fang's in there anyways; they're all safe. You're here alone with Jeb and Ari running around."

"I am not afraid of Jeb, Max."

"Ari?"

"I do not think he'll harm me, no."

"That wasn't the question."

"Honestly, Max, you didn't ask a question. All you did was say Ari's name in an interrogative tone."

"Mom."

She shook her head. "Anyways, Max, Ella was in here until she went to bed and Gasman is always filtering in and out."

"Still." I sat down in one of the chairs. "You progress any on the cure?"

"No," she said slowly. "I don't know what to do, honestly, than try and help Nudge."

"She's gotten pretty bad," I mumbled to which my mother nodded. "I wish she had told us before hand. Then we could have, maybe, done what we did for Dylan."

"Speaking of Dylan-"

"Oh here we go."

"He's also worried about you and Fang's relationship. You shouldn't have to worry about a guy hitting you, Max."

"Not now, Mom."

"Also, I haven't really seen you and Fang around each other much-"

"We've been busy with this whole zombie thing," I said quickly. My mother noticed my speed though.

"Did something happen, Max?"

"No."

"Max."

"Nothing happened, okay?"

"That's good, because I would hate to think that you were lying to me about something important."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang and I just hung out and talked things over. We both think that we're too focused on each other and need to be more concerned with saving the world."

"Oh and you both came to this same conclusion?"

"Yes."

"With no hurt feelings involved?"

"Mom, we're not twelve. We know that the world is more important than our relationship."

My mother finished whatever it is she was doing and came closer, now taking a seat next to me. Patting my knee, she said, "Max, if you honestly want to be with Fang, be with him. I'm not going to stop you. I just think that it's not good for the two of you. You don't think that there has to be a reason why he-"

"Uh, Dr. Martinez? Is Max in there?"

We both looked up as someone knocked on the door. Fang.

"I am," I said. "It's unlocked."

He came into the room, looking around. "Uh, Ari wanted you, but you said to keep him out of here, so I said I'd check here."

I nodded a little bit. "Well, what did he want?"

"I dunno." Fang was staying back, by the door. I guess whatever had gone on in the room earlier wasn't relevant now. We were back to awkwardness, I suppose. Whatever. I don't care. "Come on, Max."

"Will you be alright, Mom?" I asked.

"Well, if you're with Ari, there's no one else that you think is angry with me, right?"

"I guess so," I said, standing. "Come on then, Fang."

When I got to him, Fang touched my arm, though very briefly, before turning away. Closing the door behind us, I followed after him.

"So where is Ari?" I asked. "You said he was looking for me too?"

"I sent him to the tactics room," Fang said. He had the hoodie on, which he quickly pulled off. "Here."

"You can wear it now, because you don't got a shirt."

"No, I'm alright," Fang said, still holding it out to me. "I told Ari to wait for us in the bridge if he's not in the tactics room."

"Alright," I said, pulling the hoodie on. It was all warm, but I wasn't sure if it was from Angel sleeping on it or Fang wearing it. "So…did Ari say what he wanted?"

"Nope." Fang slipped his hands into his jean pocket. "Just that he wanted you."

"Fang, he could have gotten to the Flock while we're both-"

"No, I woke up Iggy and Dylan. I figured you'd want me to."

"Oh. Good." Wrapping my arms around myself, I added, "Thank you."

I just got a nod. So we're back to the 'No talking, no feelings' Fang. Great…

Deciding that I wasn't going to be the one to restart whatever had gone off with us, I just walked along beside him, not speaking either. When we got to the tactics room and found it empty, we headed to the bridge instead. When we got there, Ari was relaxing in a chair.

"So you found her with the doctor, eh?" Ari shook his head. "Max, I need to know what you plan to do."

"Do?"

"Your mother clearly isn't helping anything."

"She cured-"

"What if we think more about what Jeb said?" Fang offered up as he too sat down in a chair, though it was on the opposite side of the room. I went over there also, sitting down next to my (possibly) boyfriend. Fang leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That thing about the cure is where it all started or some stupid shit like that."

"Oh." I glanced at him. "You don't think that Royce meant him?"

"How freaking stupid would that be?" Ari asked. "Besides, Max, why would he just offer us up the cure. And even if that's what he wanted to do, why only enough to cure a few people? None of it makes sense."

Fang shook his head. "Where did it all start?"

"With Ari?" I suggested. "I mean, he started making Ari first, right?"

"No," Fang said, shaking his head. "Ari was just made to creep you out and make you realize that Royce can do anything."

"Thanks," Ari said dryly. "But he's right, Max. It didn't start with me. It couldn't have started with me."

"Then where?"

We were all silent for a moment before I got another idea.

"The island!"

"Hmmm?" Fang glanced at me. "What about it?"

"The other island, Fang."

"Of course," Ari said slowly. "The first island. That's where he would have made the original disease, right?"

"I suppose so," Fang said. "But still, what if it's that house? The one where Royce took you and Dylan?"

"He didn't make the first virus there," Ari told him, frowning.

"Who's to say that it's the virus that Royce is talking about? Heck, Jeb thought it was Max."

"Jeb is also an idiot," I commented. No one could deny that. And they didn't. They just ignored me. Ugh. That's why I hate Fang and Ari. They both think that they're smarter than me. And put together, hey, maybe they are, maybe they aren't, but definitely not solo.

"It could be many things, I suppose, Fang. And who knows? Maybe it's all just some sort of elaborate lie, thought up by Jeb and Royce or your mother, Max, and Royce. Who knows? The only thing I do know is that that is the only chance we've got right now."

"So what?" I asked my half-brother. "Do you think that we should check out the other island?"

"Who? Me? So that you can all leave on this ship while I'm gone? Oh, no, I'm staying right here."

"Ah-ah," I said, shaking my finger at him. "I am not leaving you here with my mother if I'm not here."

"Then what?"

"The two of us go-"

"Uh, no," Fang interjected. "I'm not letting him go alone with you anywhere, Max."

Okay…So maybe we are still together… I just shook my head.

"Then all three of us go. This afternoon. Just the three of us."

Ari stood up, stretching a little. "Fine."

"Fine."

When he stood up and left the room, I moved to stand also, but Fang caught my hand, pulling me to him as he also got out of his chair.

"Ah-ah," he mocked in my ear, pulling me so that my back was rested against his chest. Then he just held me for a moment before speaking. "I think that we should discuss just running off with Ari."

I struggled against him for a moment before just giving into my fate of Fang. "I'm leader, remember?"

"I'm not talking about it in that way. I meant as your boyfriend." He then leaned down, kissing the bite mark he had left the other day, sucking on it a little. When I shifted, he let me go, laughing a little bit. "Or your lover now, right?"

"What?"

"Now that we did…that, that makes us-"

"Ew, no."

Fang patted my stomach. "Whatever."

"What are you doing?" I asked as he began to nuzzle against my neck. "We have to go-"

"I want to do this for a minute or two." He kissed the bite mark again. "You've been avoiding me since-"

"I have not. You were the one avoiding me."

"Details." He went back to my neck for a moment before stopping to catch his breath. "Mmm, you smell nice."

"I smell like sweat and blood.'

"Like I said, you smell nice."

"You're so weird."

Fang teased my skin with his teeth once before releasing me. Still, I stayed pressed up against his body, liking the warms. Laughing under his breath, Fang finally just took a step back.

"Later. When this is all over."

"Later what?"

"You know."

"We keep using that to not say what we're thinking and I'm beginning to think that neither of us really know what the other is talking about."

Fang shrugged before heading out of the room. "If you really don't know then I'll just have to show you, when that later rolls around."

Frowning, I followed after him, though I quickly caught up. "You know, speaking in all this code leaves me very confused."

Fang ruffled my hair when I was close enough. He seemed like he was going to reply with something witty, but then he frowned. "So when does the necklace come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He interlaced our fingers. "Why won't you wear it again?"

"I dunno. I just think that you should have to…prove yourself."

Fang glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well, maybe you're the one that needs to do the proving."

"Maybe," I agreed. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno, Max. I mean, I guess one day I want to get m-"

"What? No. I meant literally." I gave him a look. "Were you…joking?"

"Uh, yeah, duh." He unlaced our fingers so that he could elbow me. "To see your mom though, to answer your question. Brief her on what's going on, you know."

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around myself. "We're going to have to get you a shirt."

"Why? You don't like the view?"

He got an eye roll. "Something like that, yeah."

"Ah, I get it."

"Get what?"

"I distract you. Is that it, Max? Huh?"

"Oh, definitely," I said, sighing. "Just so distracted."

When we got to my mother's lab, she wasn't there, so we headed to where Nudge was being kept, the only other place she spent her time. Ella and I were slightly worried about how much sleep she's been getting, but she just told us to mind our own business. So we did.

"Hey, Mom," I whispered as I came in there, Fang tagging along behind.

The room Nudge was in was right across from the healing zombies. She also was constantly in there, healing to the wounded. Many of the recovering zombies died from the fact that their rotting flesh had already decomposed so much that when we brought life back to them, they weren't able to survive.

"Hi," she whispered back, still doing a check of Nudge. Currently she was sedated and chained down to the bed she was currently in. Mom had a clipboard out and was writing stuff down. "What did Ari want?"

"We decided that we're going to go back to the other island," I said. She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"For?" She went back to writing stuff down.

"We think that maybe the cure is there. It's the last place anyone would look, you know, because we all thought that everything important was burned."

She seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Who's going? You and Dylan?

I know she did that just to rile Fang up, but it kind of ticked me off too. "No. Dylan is staying here with Iggy to make sure nothing happens to you while we're gone. Fang, Ari, and I are going."

"You sure that's a good plan?"

I looked at Nudge, who had yet to begin to rot, but still was a zombie none the less. "Yeah, I am."

"Then go." She finally looked up and smiled at me. "I'm sure the boys will keep things fine here while you are gone."

When we got back into the hallway and were alone, I could tell that Fang was still pissed about her diss towards him. I just interlaced our fingers as we headed to the room where my Flock was still sleeping.

"Are you sure you can leave Dylan here?"

"What?" He scowled down at me.

"I just meant what with Angel's claim that he has a crush on her and all…"

Shaking his head, Fang said, "I think I'll roll the dice on that one. As much as I hate Dylan, because I do, I don't think any part of him is interested in Angel."

I shook my head. "She asked me how to kiss."

"I heard. It's really a shame though, that she went to you."

"What do you mean?"

I got a toothy smile. "Max, are you serious? The first time you kissed me, you had to wait until I was passed out, dying of blood loss."

"Okay, that doesn't count."

"Oh, it better count." He squeezed my hand. "Besides, I think that it's cute that you did that. A crime of passion, eh?"

"Shut up."

"Besides," he went on. "You're not that great at kissing currently and we've been-"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You're so full of it. I'm, like, the best kisser you've ever had."

"Mmm, I dunno. Lissa-"

"You're about to get it."

"Just her brusqueness-"

"I was pretty brusque too, on the beach that day."

"Meh."

"Oh, shut up, Fang. I dare you to spell brusqueness."

"Lissa would have never done this to me."

"We're about to take a trip to the deck."

"Why, Max?"

"So I can push you over the rail."

"Ha ha, my witty girlfriend."

I smiled a little bit, remembering the last time he said this. Then I remembered that when that was going on, Rapture was still there and Nudge was still safe. Now everything's all screwed up.

"You okay?" Fang asked as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Max?"

We stopped walking then and Fang forced me to turn and face him. Then he wrapped me up in his arms, holding me tightly. Planting a kiss on my head, he whispered, "It's okay, you know? To feel bad. I feel bad too."

"It's not your fault though. Royce wasn't aiming for you."

"Wasn't my fault, Max? If I hadn't shoved Royce, the gun wouldn't have ended up getting skewed and hit Rapture."

"Then it would have hit me," I whispered as he held my head to his chest.

"I know."

"I wish it had."

"Max-"

"I would at least have had a chance of surviving."

"Hey, now." Fang removed his hands from around me to my face, which he lifted up. "Look at me. This isn't our fault. Not at all. Royce is the one who hurt Rapture. Not us. Royce. Not you, okay? You hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I hear you."

"Good. Now come on."

I allowed Fang to drag me along behind him as we finished our trek to where the Flock was sleeping. When we got there, most everyone was up. I went over to where my pallet had been before and sat down, Fang next to me.

"We're leaving for the other island today," I told them. I had now fixed my face so that none of the pain that had been in the hallway showed through. I had left it out there, where it would no doubt be waiting for me. "Fang, Ari, and I."

"What?" Dylan frowned over at us.

He was currently reloading guns, though I didn't remember him ever having any. I guess they were Fang's, though I couldn't figure out why he would care. When I thought hard about it though, I realized that Fang's guns were the Flock's guns, really. Any of the boys could use them. Nudge too, if she ever got better. Not Iggy though. I tend to keep weapons away from drunks, but that's just me.

"We think that maybe the cure is there," I said as Angel moved closer to me. "Ari wants to go so that-"

"I want to go," Dylan interrupted.

"No," I told him. "I need you here to-"

"I don't care. I'm going."

"No," Fang said, standing. Then he went over to where Dylan was sitting and picked up one of the handguns. "You stay here and clean my guns."

"Just like his bitch," Iggy laughed from where he was lying down on the ground. Dylan seemed to be getting upset, which was probably due to the fact that Iggy was rare to pick sides between Fang and Dylan.

"Iggy!" I frowned over at him. "Stop being a jerk, alright? And I need you and Iggy to stay here, Dylan, because I want you guys to look after my mom. For all I know, this could be some sort of plan of Ari's to get at her or something. I just want you here for right now."

He still just sat there, breathing deeply for a moment. "Can I talk to you outside, Max? Alone?"

"No," Fang answered for me, still turning his gun over in his hands, as if inspecting it.

I probably would have said the same thing, had Fang not decided that he could dictate what I can and cannot do. So, I stood up and said, "Come on, Dyl."

Fang sent a glare and looked as if he was going to follow, but then Gazzy called out to him, holding up one of his graphic novels. After Fang first found out that I wasn't dead, he promised to make Angel and Gasman more important than me in his life, so he had to stop and look at the picture and listen to Gazzy explain its importance.

"What, Dylan?" I asked as we made it out there, the door shut behind us. He looked passed me for a moment as one of the other kids on from the island walked by. As soon as they disappeared into their assigned room, he started.

"I just don't think that you going somewhere with Fang and Ari is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Number one, Ari wants to kill the two of you. Number two, Fang hits you. Do you need a number three?"

"…Yes?"

"Max."

I sighed loudly. "I just don't think that it's any of your business, Dylan. I already told you that I don't want to-"

"This isn't about us being together, Max. This is about me being one of your friends. One of your only friends. I don't want something to happen to you. If Iggy wasn't so concerned with getting wasted these days, he'd probably be concerned too."

"Well, I'm going." I shook my head at him. "Fang is my boyfriend, Dylan. If this all turns out okay, we're going to end up spending a lot of time alone together. You had better get used to it."

"But, Max-"

"No, Dylan. Alright?" I looked around before speaking again. "Look, I need to go, okay? It's not just about zombies anymore. Now it's about Nudge and getting back at Royce for killing Rapture. Things are different now, alright?"

He reached out to touch my face, but I turned my head, making him frown. "Max-"

"I'm with Fang."

"And? I'm being friendly."

"That's not a level of friendship that I want with you."

We shared a look for a moment before the door was open and Angel was peeking her head out.

"Dylan, Gasman wants to show you something very important."

"Alright," he said, turning to go. When I moved to follow, Angel added on something.

"You're not needed Max," she said after Dylan was already in the room. "In fact-"

"Bug off," I told her as I patted her head and came back into the room. "What did you want, Gasman?"

"Just to show Dylan this cool photo. Fang thought it was cool too." He held it up as Dylan came to investigate. Fang and I shared an eye roll before both moving to sit back down on my pallet.

"You okay?" Fang asked, interlacing our fingers. I stared down at them for a moment before looking around.

"Peachy. You?"

"Orangy."

"I'm not going to laugh."

"Come on, Max." He poked me in the side with his other hand. "You get to go on a vacation with your hot boyfriend and evil younger brother. What more could a girl ask for?"

"Gee, I wonder." I leaned into him slightly before looking at the others again. "Okay, guys, while Fang and I are gone, what are we going to do?"

"Uh…this?"

"Iggy." I frowned. "You're going to help my mom, make sure that all the other kids are fine, and under no circumstances is anyone to go onto the island and mess with the zeds. Understood? Don't even think about it. If you think about it, when I get back, I'll hit you in the head. Very hard. Understand?"

Gasman glanced up from his comic thingy. Whatever. "Like Fang hit you?"

"Shut up," Fang said, frowning at him. "Seriously."

I stroked the back of Fang's hand. "Don't provoke people, Gazzy. Really."

He just shrugged as Iggy reached over and pushed him in the shoulder, though he didn't say anything else. I stayed with them for as long as I could before Fang and I went to go make sure that everything would stay in order in my absence. When all that was finished, we both checked in on Mom and Nudge before heading out to meet Ari.

"Took you long enough," he complained as we walked up, no longer hand-in-hand. I gave him a look, though I think I was in his blind spot, as the sun's rays were beating down on us. It sure was hot, for it to have been so rainy before. I wasn't even sure when the rain stopped, though I could use my busyness before as an excuse.

"Hey, we didn't specify a time, alright?" I opened my wings, holding down a yawn. I was suddenly regretting that no sleep thing. "You ready?"

Nodding, Ari took off first, waiting for us in the air.

"You alright to fly?"

"Fang."

"It's become customary. I don't know what I would have done if you said yes."

"Probably carry me."

"Probably." He kissed me quickly. "Welp, let's go. Long flight."

"It'll take a few days."

"I'll take care of you. I always do."

* * *

The flight back to the other island took longer than I remembered. When I thought hard about it, it had taken Dylan and I about two days, but that wasn't factoring in how he had to carry me half the way. Plus, he was much weaker in the wings department when compared to Fang and me. It should also be considered, however, that this time we had Ari with us and he was bad enough at flying. When you add in the fact that he now is also slowly rotting away, it's nearly impossible to follow his set pace.

"Ari," I called over to him. It was about a day and a half into the trip and I wanted to land. Last time we did, it was just to rest, not eat. Now I wanted food. "You see that land mass over there? Fang and I are going to fly ahead. You meet up when you can, alright?"

He nodded, but was unable to speak due to the fact he was in the middle of a coughing fit. Although, maybe it wasn't a nod at all… Oh well, I'm hungry.

"Glad we finally ditched him," Fang said the second that we landed. I just rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Be nice, Fang. He hasn't done anything to us this whole trip."

"Yeah, because he needs to keep your mom on his side and cure him."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible," I admitted. "I mean, gosh, you saw all of those zombies that we've cured and how their wounds are also brought back to life. His state of decomposition is very deep, Fang. Half the time I'm worried we're going to be talking and his freaking nose is going to fall off into my hand."

Fang stared at me for a moment. "You have to admit, that under different circumstances, that would be pretty funny. I might even smile a little."

"Then it would have to be freaking hilarious, right?" I poked his arm. "Huh? Huh? To get you to smile?"

I just got a slight shove before Fang went off hunting. I called out to him that we could just eat fruit, but I got the finger and told that he needed meat; he had been without it for far too long. Which, in a way, yeah, I guess the last time we had eaten meat was…gosh, it couldn't have been the celebration of when I got cured, could it? I honestly just couldn't remember; which is understandable considering the state that things have been in as of recent.

Figuring Fang's haul wouldn't be that good anyways, I went to work collecting any and all fruit. When Ari showed up, I sent him to work on collecting fire wood and then building it. By the time Fang came back with his kill, I was lounging on the ground, watching my zed half-brother attempt to start a fire.

"You're using the wrong types of stone, idiot," Fang told him as he sat his meat down. Then he pulled some flint that we kept handy out of his pocket. "Max, why didn't you tell him?"

"I dunno," I said, still staring up at the sky. When my boyfriend still just stared, wanting more of a response, I rocked my feet slightly. "I was kind of enjoying listening to him."

"Come help me skin these."

"Ew, gross."

"Max."

"You do it."

"What exactly have you contributed to this meal?" Fang asked.

Frowning, I sat up and pointed to the pile of fruit I had gathered. "That."

"…Wow. Just, wow, Max."

"What?"

"Two apples, a banana, and…Is that an apple core?"

Shrugging, I said, "I got tired of waiting."

Fang shook his head at me before sitting down near the fire, but a considerable distance from Ari, before pulling out one of his knives. I did feel kind of bad about my contribution (although I think it was actually a lot, seeing as we started with nothing), so I went over to Fang's bag and got the small pan that was in there before filling it with ocean water. Then I went over to the now roaring (as if) fire and began to boil the water. I got a look of approval from Fang, but I just mouthed back, 'Bite me'. His look of interest scared me slightly, so I just focused on the water.

"Did you leave any extra sticks, Ari?" Fang asked.

"For what?"

"To skewer the meat, idiot."

"Hey, I built the freaking fire, alright? Get your little girlfriend to do something."

I made a face. "Water, jerk."

"Oh, whatever. You got some water and boiled it. You want a cookie?"

"Well actually-"

"I'll go get the sticks if it's that dang important," Fang finally said, jumping up and stomping off. I called out to him to wash off too, as he was covered in animal blood, but it just got me the finger.

"Well nice going, Ari."

"Shut up, Max," he said before going off on one of his coughing fits. By the time Fang got back, I was almost asleep. I just listened as he and Ari got the food ready, my wings stretched on in the sand like they had been on that trip with Dylan and Iggy. When it was time to eat, Fang brought our portion of the fruit and meat over.

"Sit up, Max."

"Mmmm."

"You want me to feed you?"

I peeked an eye open and found that Ari had taken his food closer to the coastline, where he was watching the waves rise and fall. We were essentially alone.

"Sure," I said, closing my eyes again and opening my mouth. Fang kissed me once before sliding a piece of apple in there. I smiled a little bit as I chewed.

"Alright, Max, the meat is kind of chewy. Don't choke."

"If you're playing some kind of prank-"

"Eyes closed."

I did as asked, though I really wanted to roll them. "'kay."

It took longer, Fang feeding me and himself, but I let it go on if only because Fang was showing me some sort of rare kind of gentleness that I had a feeling I would never see enough of. Still, I wanted to get going now, as Nudge's life was still very much so in jeopardy. So, after everyone had had their fill, I informed the boys that it was time to move on.

"What? No," Ari said. "Give us an hour to rest."

"We have rested."

"No, _princess_, you have rested."

I made a face at him. We were standing by the fire now. I had been ready to put it out, but Ari's words stopped me. Princess?

"Shut up, Ari. God. You're so freaking weak. This is about Nudge, alright? I'm ready to go, so let's-"

"Look, I told you that I'm taking another hour," Ari said, getting into my face. I frowned, taking a step back. I mean, jeez, just because you're rotting doesn't mean you should just allow yourself to smell so horrible…Hmmmm…

"Dude, you need to chill the heck out," Fang said, moving to step between us. I was afraid that the two of them would start a shoving match and, being so close to the fire, I didn't want either of them getting burned. Plus the smell of burning rancid flesh probably isn't all that great…

"Me? You little prick-"

"Alright, guys, stop," I said, shoving them both, though it was in the direction away from the campfire. "Thirty minutes, Ari."

"You-"

"It's called compromise, alright?" I crossed my arms before looking at Fang. "Stop trying to fight my battles, alright?"

He let out a deep breath before heading off into the forest. Ari went back over to the waves and went back to watching them. I thought about going after Fang, but then I realized he was probably cutting himself and I did not feel like dealing with that, so I just aid back down on the ground and took a nap.

"Max?"

I groaned. "Thirty minutes?"

"Nah," Fang whispered before cuddling me to him. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was darkness because of the fact he had my head pressed into his chest. "We still got about twenty."

"Mmmm."

"I love it when you make that noise. You know that?" Fang rubbed his chin against my forehead.

"You're fuzzy," I whispered. "You should shave."

"I ain't got no razors."

"You ain't go no?"

"That's what I said."

I kissed his chin. "It's all prickly. It kind of itches, but it kind of hurts too."

"You don't like it?"

I shrugged, reaching up to run my hand through his hair. "Your hair is growing back fast."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't cut it that short ever again."

"Shave it, you mean?"

"Yeah. I want you to keep it long."

"Whatever you want. You're the only one I'm trying to impress."

I smiled against his chest as I reached out and grabbed one of his arms, squeezing it. Kissing my head, Fang added, "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"Why? Because I slept with you?"

"Well…"

"Fang."

"You're the one who asked."

I moved to look up at him, but Fang wasn't watching me. Instead he was staring in Ari's direction.

"Are you afraid? Of when we get the cure and he goes back to trying to kill us?"

"No. I'll never be afraid of anything. You?"

"I'm afraid of things, but not Ari." I glanced behind me to look at my brother also. "He seems like he'll die soon anyways, if we don't find this cure."

"Don't matter. I won't really consider that freak dead until I've taken his brain and put it in a vat of acid." Fang rubbed his chin against me again, trying to get us back to our playful mood. It wasn't happening though. "I'll protect you and the Flock anyways. You know that, right?"

"Mmmm."

That made Fang kiss my head. "You really are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What? No compliment for me?"

"Never give expecting something in return."

"That one of your quotes?" Fang asked.

"No, I'm just that smart naturally."

"Right, sure."

"I am."

I just got another rub of his stubble in response.

* * *

"Wow," I whispered. "It looks even worse than before. Almost haunted."

Fang landed behind me. "You're such a big baby."

"No." I gave him a look. "Just look around. A ghost town. Ghost island. Whatever. You should have seen when Dylan and I got here and found all those scientists body. God, that seems like so long ago…Feels like years."

He just tapped me on the shoulder before continuing on, headed for the caves. Ari landed next, but didn't say anything to me as he started after Fang. Looking around, I took in the island one last time, in case I never came back again, before following the boys.

"You go that way," Fang said to Ari about ten minutes later as we came to a split in the cavern we were in. "Max and I will go to the left."

"You know where it leads?"

He nodded. "You'll come to the caves where they kept extra equipment and things. If he hid anything, that would be a good place."

"Where are you too headed?"

"The labs," Fang said before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. "Come on, Max."

I moved my hand around to interlace our fingers like usual. "You trust him to go of on his own?"

"I trust him more than I trust him not to hurt you if I sent you with him." Fang pulled me up slightly, making me walk even with him. Then he glanced at me. "You know, if we snuck up on him right now, I could shoot him in the back of the head."

"He's already a zombie. What's that going to do? Kill him? I doubt it."

Fang just shook his head. "You know how we're going to have to get rid of him, right?"

"Yes…no. How?"

"We're going to have to decapitate him."

I made a face at Fang. "You're on your own with that one, baby."

"Did you just call me baby?"

"…Focus, Fang. Focus."

He squeezed my hand. "We're coming up on the different labs. You take the right side, I'll take the left."

When we separated, Fang made me give him a kiss before letting me walk away. He called out to be careful, but I just gave him the finger. You know, keep things frosty. Or maybe spicy. Or whatever.

"Dang," I whispered as I walked around the empty labs. Most of the accelerant that had been used to burn the island was in these labs. I couldn't see how anything could have survived here, but it must have. This was the only other place for something to be, right? I hope so. I don't think I can deal with killing anymore zombies.

Most of the metal in the lab, like the tables and bookshelves, hadn't been completely burned obviously, but rather had melted down somewhat. All the papers and any wood were gone and there was glass everywhere from the shattering vials and such. I sighed, shifting through the burnt stuff, but coming up with nothing. If Royce had hidden a vial here, before or during the fire, it was gone. If it was after the fire though, it should have stuck out pretty well.

I searched all of the labs on the right side, but found nothing that could help. Sighing, I decided to go find Fang and see if he had located anything helpful. It was doubtful, as he would have called out for me, but hey.

"You find anything?" I called out to Fang as I moved at out of the alcove the lab I was in was located. "Fang?"

Heading into the lab he was in, I found that Fang was sitting on the ground, flipping through something. I frowned, headed over there.

"What's that?"

He held up a book. "It's yours, right?"

"That quote book? Where'd you find it?"

"It was sitting up on these cabinets up here. I guess the fire didn't reach here."

I shrugged. "Royce said that the reason they burned the island was to get us away, right? So that Jacob could finish working on Ari, huh? So I guess that means that once we were gone, whoever stayed behind with Jacob put the fire out, huh? After it burned all the important stuff. This was Mom's lab, so they must have not worried about it too much."

Fang went back to looking at the book. "Who would have a book of quotes anyways? What would you use them for?"

"I dunno. I just like reading it. Did you find the bible?"

"Nope," he said, before standing. "You find anything, Max?"

"No. Come on, let's go look in other labs."

Fang reached behind me, putting the book into my bag. "Alright. I'm still kind of wary about this. I just don't get why Royce would give us the cure. I mean, did he plan to kill himself all along?"

"Maybe it would have been different if stupid Ari hadn't killed Jacob."

He just shrugged a little bit. "I still think this is all very weird. And what was all the bullshit about people in other countries?"

"What about it? And no cursing."

Fang ignored that. "I just think that maybe there's more to this than we realize. Even if we cure all the zombies on our island and then cure all the surrounding areas, I'm afraid it won't be enough."

"All we can do is try, Fang. If we find the cure and it isn't enough, we'll find something else to do. Something that will work."

"This is exactly the crap I was talking about," Fang complained as I walked out, headed down the cavern to find more caves or alcoves or something. "It never ends, Max. We're going to keep doing the same shit until we die."

"You know, Fang, you keep saying we like someone is forcing you to help out." I was walking slightly in front of him, refusing to turn around and look at him. "And right now, it's not about curing the world. It's about saving Nudge."

"I guess you're right," Fang said as I turned into a cave.

It held some metal bookshelves that had been melted down slightly. Everything else that had been in the room was just ash and soot, though, on top of one of the bookshelves sat three vials. One had a blue liquid in it, the other was clear, and the last one was tinted yellow. I frowned, looking for Fang, but he had gone on, probably to look for another lab.

"Fang," I called out. "Fang, come here. Hurry. I might have found something."

* * *

When we caught up with Ari, he had a few more guns, all of which Fang confiscated, but no other vials. Fang and I had only found the three that I discovered. We decided to camp out on the beach. While Fang was out catching more meat, Ari decided to lay into me about something.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as I put the vials near Fang and my bags.

"What do you mean?"

"No way. Uh-uh. You think I'm going to let you have the guns and the vials?"

"What?"

"If those are the cures, Max, what the heck do you still need me for?"

"Not much, I'll admit, but Ari, you don't think I'm going to let you keep them, do you?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Gee, does the fact that you would just love to see Fang and I get infect and rot to death ring a bell? It does for me."

"You little bitch, you're not taking the-"

"What's going on?" Fang came back with five bunnies. "And where is my fire wood? Max? Ari? Where's the fruit? Can the two of you do nothing? My freaking God."

"Fang, he-"

"You're not keeping the damn vials," Ari told me.

"Yes, I freaking am," I said, crossing my arms. Fang groaned, throwing the bunnies down at my feet. "Hey!"

"If you're not going to get fire wood or fruit, skin these." He tossed a knife at me, which I caught.

"No," I said, throwing it back at him. "I don't want to skin animals."

"God, Max, when did you become such a girl?" Fang shook his head. "Then go get the damn fire wood, huh? Or the fruit? You too, Ari. Who gives a damn about who keeps the vials anyways? Huh? Idiots."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Fang, but he just shook his head. "What? Did you find something while you were gone?"

"No. You two are just pissing me off, that's all. Fighting over stupid shit."

"Aw, did Max not give you your weekly blow?" Ari taunted before walking off. "I'll get the wood."

Once he was off in the forest, I sat down on the beach near Fang, watching him skin the animals.

"Fang-"

"Go get the fruit."

"I'll get the fruit in a minute. Tell me what's wrong."

He looked up, staring into my eyes for a second. "I thought that I would get Angel and Gasman their stuff back, that I would go to that cave the Flock uses and get Celeste and Gazzy's Hot Wheels."

"And?"

"They fucking burned those too. Why did they need to do that?"

Smiling a little bit, I reached out to touch his face, running my fingers across his stubble. I could tell that something else was bothering him though. "Tell me what else is wrong."

Fang kept slicing into the poor, dead rabbits for a moment before reaching up with his bloody hands and grasping my wrist, getting it stained with animal blood too.

"Stop, alright? I don't know what's wrong, okay? I just…I don't know."

I frowned at my bloody wrist, but forged on. "Maybe it has to do with your evolving, eh?"

He finally threw my hand away, now going back to his meat cutting. "Go get the fruit, Max."

"Are you mad at me? If you are, admit to it."

"I'm not. I'm just having a hard time, alright? Now go get the fruit. And make sure that Ari leaves me some sticks to skewer the animals with, alright?"

I went over to the ocean and rinsed off my hands before heading into the forest to find fruit. I had to go pretty deep, mostly due to the fact that the trees closer up were burned. Most of the forest was burned, honestly. I was afraid that I would be unable to find fruit, but I did find a few apples that were untouched. When I got back, Ari already had the fire going and Fang was roasting the meat.

"Took you long enough," Ari complained. I saw that the vials were now place strategically between our packs and his. Huh.

"Leave her the eff alone," Fang said. He was sitting next to the fire, staring into it hard. "Come here, Max."

I sat down next to him, but didn't find the fire all that interesting. "I got a few apples, but-"

"It's fine."

I sat the apples down next to me. "Then what?"

"Ari…shared some interesting things."

"Like what?"

He glanced behind us at my brother, but he was resting. "Apparently he's been talking to Jeb. A lot."

"That's not shocking, Fang. I mean-"

"Just shut up for a few minutes, alright?" Fang looked back at the fire. "When we get back to the island, don't say anything to your mother until the cure is done, but she…and Jeb…you just have to ask her."

"Ask her what?"

He shook his head before turning it again. "Hey, dumbshit, come on. Your meat's done."

"Fang-"

"Just talk to your mother, alright, Max?" He gave Ari one of the sticks and an apple. "Sooner rather than later. Just get Nudge better first."

"Why won't you tell me? You two are such freaking…jerks."

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'll tell you-"

"No," Fang said forcibly before coughing. Then he tried again. "No, you won't. Max will wait until we get back."

"Then we're leaving now."

He just shook his head before giving me my portion of the dinner. "Eat up, Max."

"You idiot, why won't you-"

"Just stop, okay?" Fang scratched the back of his head. "There's nothing I can do about any of it, so just stop, alright?"

After dinner, Fang decided to take first watch, but I knew neither him nor Ari would sleep while the other was awake, not with the vials to look after. I refused to be the only one asleep, so I just kind of laid there, watching the two of them. Fang was sitting next to my head, staring at the fire still.

Moving around, I draped an arm across his lap, hugging him to me. Fang never looked down at me, but did begin to stroke my head. I don't know when, but I had to have fallen asleep at some point because next thing I knew, I was being woken up. It was time to go.

Fang and I shared one of the left over apples from the night before as Ari washed off in the ocean. It didn't help any with his stench, but I wasn't really focused on him at the moment.

"It seems unreal, doesn't it?"

Fang glanced over at me. We were flying now, as quickly as we could. Ari was lagging behind, but I knew that he was going as fast as he could, so I didn't complain. There had been a slight fight when I decided I should be the one to carry the vials back in my bag, but Fang was already in my corner and, what with being so weak, Ari kind of had to give in.

"What does?" He asked. We hadn't spoken since he dropped that huge bombshell on me, but I felt kind of giddy. What if these really were the cure? And my mother could duplicate them? Then what? Everyone would be safe. Finally.

"That in a few hours, this could all be over."

He just shook his head a little bit. "I told you, Max, this will never be over. It can't ever be over."

"Fang, why do you always have to be so downcast, huh? It's really annoying."

"_There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story_."

"What?"

He coughed. "It's in your little book thingy."

"My what?"

"Of quotes. Frank Herbert said that. In that book. I read it last night after you went to bed."

"You…read something?"

I got a look. "Don't act so shocked. I was an author, you know."

"Of what? A blog where you talked about how much you wanted to bone Lissa and some stupid blonde scientist?"

Again, with the look. "Number one, she dyed her hair at the end, you know. And number two, you were included in that list."

"You're about to get hit."

We left it at that for awhile. Then, when I got bored with my own thoughts, I said, "_The last enemy to be destroyed is death_."

"What?"

I think he was still reliving his glory days, when a bunch of twelve year old girls read his stupid posts. Yeah.

"_The last enemy to be destroyed is death_. It's from the bible."

"Not you too, Max."

"What do you mean?"

Fang jerked his head back at Ari. "He says when he died, he went to Hell."

I glanced back at my brother. "You think he didn't?"

"I dunno. If there is a Hell, I can't see a more deserving person."

"I can," I said.

"Huh?"

"Ari didn't choose to be the way he is. Jeb and the others made him like this. We made him like this."

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot what a girl you've turned into."

I ignored that. "_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong. _Gandhi said that."

"You really like that, don't you? Using what other people say against me?" Fang shifted his wings so that he was now headed above me. Calling down to me, he added, "Just because people remember what they say don't make them important, Max. Idiots use quotes all the time; to start wars, to justify their actions, to make themselves seem smart. Every person that's in your book contradicts at least one other person in there, I guaranty it."

"What's your point, Fang?" I asked, staring up at him.

"I'm just saying, Max, that I could say a million things that sound smart. It doesn't mean someone's going to do what I say."

There's a good reason for that…

"You shouldn't rely on others and what they did to guide your life. You should follow what you think it right, based off your own experiences, not on others." He flew faster now, trying to leave me behind. "If there is a God, Max, I'm pretty sure he'd say the exact same thing."

* * *

We all flew straight through the night. By the time we got to the new island, I knew that Ari had to be run ragged, but he never once complained. That meant that I couldn't either, but I didn't mind. I was more concerned with Nudge and the apparent secret my mother was keeping from me.

When we landed on the ship, some of the kids from the island were out on the deck, playing. We quickly headed to my mother's lab, where she was talking with Iggy and Jeb.

"You're back," she said, shocked almost. "Oh, good. Did you find-"

"Here," I said, opening my back. "These are the only vials that we found. They appeared to be placed after the fire."

She took them from me, beckoning Jeb to help her out while ushering the rest of us out of the room. She suggested that we check in on the people that were coming out of their zombie states, make sure they were okay. I put Iggy on that duty. I was dog tired. Fang followed me into a room, which was empty. Lucky us.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Mmmm?" He laid down on the bed, stretching out before looking at me, expecting me to join him. I did, of course, but I didn't plan on being quiet just yet.

Yawning, I cuddled against him while asking, "Where's Rapture?"

He glanced at me. "He's dead, Max."

"What? No. I know. I meant what did you do with-"

"Oh. I hid it on the ship."

"…Why?"

"I figured this would all be over soon and then we could bury him. If this all lasted more than two weeks, I was planning on doing a burial at sea. That's what we're going to have to do with the zombie bodies, you know. Either that or burn them. Something that doesn't pollute our drinking water, though. Or air, for that matter."

I rubbed my head under his arm. "Will you tell me now? What my mother knows?"

"Max, I don't even know that much. Just some of it. You should really ask her, so you get the story straight."

Wrapping an arm around his chest, I let out another yawn. "I don't want to sleep yet. We need to…check on…things."

Fang kissed my head. "Ten minutes."

"Hmmm?"

"We'll only sleep for ten minutes, huh?" He settled back against the pillow on the bed. I had to wonder whose room we were in, but then I didn't care. Not really. "Then we'll go check on Nudge."

"Then Ange and Gazzy."

"Yeah. Ange and Gazzy."

"I love Angel and Gasman."

Fang didn't respond this time, not even making a movement to let me know he was listening. I kissed his side.

"And Nudge and Iggy. And Total. Ella. Mom and Dylan. You too. Okay, Fang?"

Then I fell asleep. That was okay, though, because I knew he knew. That they all knew.

* * *

"You know how much easier this would all be, if you would have just told us that someone bit you?" Dylan whispered. He had been put on Nudge watch. She was still sedated though, so it wasn't much of a watch. Iggy, who had come in at some point claiming that Max and Fang were back, snorted.

"You think that you wouldn't even care. When this is all over and everyone is safe again, there's no way that you're staying. You get that right? Fang's pissed about you."

"Fang and I had been getting along-"

"Yeah, but then you had to go and stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Now he's all pissed that you called him out about being a douche to Max."

"You do it."

"Yeah, but Fang and I are tight. He calls me a drunk, I kick his bruised ribs, he tells Max that I fingered Nadia, I pee in his liquor and don't tell him-"

"What?"

"The point is, Dylan, that is a cycle for Fang and I. Max and me too. You just don't fit into that and you should stop trying to." Iggy, who was relaxing in his chair, shook his head. "You just always have to stir stuff up, don't ya? I like you and everything, Dylan, but it's just not the way we all work. You're too nice. Heck, even Angel is more devious than you! Gasman too. You don't fit in. Go home, Dylan, you're drunk."

"…What?"

"It's an internet thing. It means that you should just stop."

"The internet doesn't exist anymore, Ig."

"Eh, it'll be back. And when it is, I'll be ready."

"…Have you been drinking again?"

He just laughed at the other boy. "You know, Dylan, maybe it won't be so bad for you, being kicked out. A lot of people are talking about leaving, you know. Now that they know about the other places with people, about Europe."

"I wonder who let that out."

"Hey," Iggy said, his tone now becoming dark. "The others have a right to know that they don't just have to do whatever Max and Fang tell them too. And if they can make the journey, why not leave? I don't plan on being here forever. Especially if Ella insists on tell every girl on the island that I'm off limits."

"You are kind of her boyfriend."

"That is a relative term."

"Spell relative. Better yet, tell me what a relative term is."

"This is about oppression, Dylan, not spelling."

"You think Max is oppressive?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, but I was actually talking about Ella."

Dylan just sighed, hoping that they would find the cure soon. He couldn't take much more of Iggy.

* * *

When I woke up, I knew more than ten minutes had passed, I mean duh, but I couldn't force myself to wake up. That is, I couldn't until I felt around and found that Fang wasn't there. Frowning, I sat up and looked around, but the room was dark. I could hear commotion coming from somewhere, so I went to investigate. When I got into the corridor, I found that it was a bunch of the younger kids. They were playing in the hallway, running around and screaming. All of them seemed to be okay. I looked for Angel, but couldn't find her. I then moved to find Rapture, but stopped myself.

"Hey, Max! Aren't you so happy?"

I turned and found that it was Jason. Frowning, I asked, "About what, Jay?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Know about how your mommy fixed everything!" He giggled. "All of the older kids left with the cure. They're gonna fix all the zombies. That means that there's no one here to boss us around. They said that as long as we stay out of their way as they bring back the injured zeds, that we can do what we want. Ain't it great, Max?"

I just patted him on the head before making my way through the kids. Most of them seemed to know that I was in charge and could bring an end to their fun, so they allowed me passage. I didn't even know where I was going until I got there.

"Nudge?"

She was still chained, but was awake. When she saw me, she smiled a little bit. Too weak to speak yet, she mouthed the word hi. I went over to the chair next to her bed and hung my head for a few minutes. How come everything always goes down when I'm asleep? I feel like Reagan…

"Max?"

Glancing up, I saw Danny had come into the room, supported by crutches under each arm. He smiled when he saw me for some reason. He must not know that it's my fault Rapture is dead. Didn't anyone know? They all keep acting so happy. I feel happy. Why do we all feel so happy?

"Hi," I whispered, slightly shocked. "You're okay."

"Thanks to you. I, uh, heard that Fang was going to kill me."

"Yeah. He does that sometimes."

Then, without even thinking, I stood up and went over to Danny. Hugging him, I closed my eyes a little bit and rested my head on his shoulder. We were about the same height, which I had never really noticed before. He laughed a little bit at this, glancing at Nudge.

"Thank you. Both of you," he whispered. "For what you did for Rapture. It's really…I'll always miss him, but…at least he was happy, before…"

So he did know. Everyone knew. And yet we were still happy. How could we be happy?

* * *

It was tireless work. Everyone was in constant motion, taking recovering zombies to the ship and then going back to get more. It was backbreaking too, but no one was complaining…much. Still, it was better than all being turned into zombies. Just about anything was better than that.

When my shift was done, I worked through it. It was Ari that came up with the idea of shifts, but I mostly ignored them, choosing instead to work double. I didn't want to rest, if only because that would lead to feeling. I didn't want to feel anymore. I don't want to think anymore. I wanted something to do and just do it; no break, no thoughts. Thinking is just remembering.

God, how could I? The island, the Flock, everyone left in the world was in trouble, Rapture was dead, and, heck, Nudge was infected, and I slept with Fang? I knew that girls always talked about regretting their first time, but I never thought that mine would hit me like this.

It sounds so bad, doesn't it? After all that build up to losing it, and I give it up to Fang in the sand of a beach infested with zombies. Not exactly the story that I want to tell to Nudge when I'm explaining to her and Angel the importance of waiting. God.

The more I thought of it, the more it hit me. For my whole life, up into this point, I had always been a virgin. Always. Now I had turned in my membership for that selective and rare group to join the whore team. It was a shock to the system to think that I was currently no better than half the stupid girls on this island. Sure, Fang had been my first and only, but who knows how long that will last?

"Forever," I whispered to myself as I dropped one of the zombies off at the ship. "Forever."

When I finally did take my rest, I went to Nudge's room, but found that it had been converted to house other injured people. I guess she was better off than them and had been moved. So I went next door to my mother's lab, but she too was too busy for me. I was just randomly walking around when I found the Flock, minus Iggy, all in a room to themselves. It was an empty room and they were all just sitting around on the floor with no one talking, probably not to disturb Nudge, who was asleep. Angel, for her part, was way too close to Dylan, but I let it go for the moment, if only because I was so tired.

When I went to sit down next to Fang, he bent his knees before opening them and pulling me between them. I sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, not caring that we were in front of the others. Rolling my shoulders, I leaned back into him.

He whispered in ear, asking if I was hungry, and even though I was, I just shook my head. I didn't want to move. The others should get food first anyways.

At some point, Iggy came in with Ella and they were both hand in hand. I guess they were back together. Seeing them sparked Gazzy to make a comment though.

"I guess I was wrong after all," Gazzy muttered, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Nudge didn't die and nobody had sex. This is a farce. I wanted my horror movie."

Angel giggled. "He said sex."

Fang kissed the back of my neck as I leaned more into him. Then I moved away, reaching into my pocket.

"Here, Ange," I said, standing up. When I got to her, I held out my necklace to her. I heard Fang shift, but he didn't say anything.

"What?"

"You can have this," I said, staring at the dangling chain.

"You don't want it no more?"

"Not anymore, no."

"Is it because you and Fang broke up?"

I resisted the urge to look back at him and laugh. Shaking my head, I said, "No, I just think it looks better on you."

"Hey," Gazzy complained as Angel let me put the necklace on her. "How come I don't get anything?"

His outburst was louder than he meant for it to be and woke Nudge. She groaned, sitting up a little bit.

"Nice going, idiot," Iggy said, hitting the little boy in the back of his head.

"What's going on?" Nudge whispered. I smiled at the fact that she could speak. I ran a hand down Angel's head before going back over to Fang and sitting in his lap this time.

"Nothing," I told her, told them all. "Nothing at all."

* * *

The next few days flew by. When all the zombies were cured or dead and the island was cleared, it was finally time to take care of something.

I was the only one that went with Fang and Danny to the beach that day. No one else was allowed on the island, so we knew we were alone. Danny, who was now walking without his crutches, but still weak, walked silently along, empty handed. In Fang's hands, however, was the decaying body of a four year old boy that, though I hadn't known long, missed greatly.

We went deep into the forest, ignoring the smell of blood and rotting flesh that would probably always haunt this place. It almost seemed wrong to leave Rapture's body here, in a land so foreboding, but, if ghosts are real, maybe he'll liven it up a bit.

None of us spoke the whole way ever. We just walked along, all in a row; no one leading, no one following. Who would want to follow here? Who would want to lead here? Who would want to even acknowledge what's taken place here?

Eventually, we made it to the destination that only Fang really knew, or so I assumed. There was already a grave awaiting us, a shovel next to it. I wondered for a moment who had dug it. Fang? Danny? Iggy? Dylan? Then I realized it didn't matter, really. Nothing mattered at the moment.

I thought that I would be bawling on the way here, but I wasn't. I couldn't. I tried to cry for Rapture. I thought that if anyone, he deserved it. He was so young and all, so innocent. All I could hear in my brain was his cries when he thought that Fang, his hero, had hurt Danny, his only family.

Fang got down onto his knees next to the hole and laid Rapture down in there. Then he reached into his pocket and laid his little racecar down in there too, next to the baby's right hand. He then reached into his pack on his back and pulled out Rapture's little Spiderman shoes, with their crossed out Peter Parker. I remembered when he licked them and it squeaked when he took a step. Fang stayed there one more second, his mouth moving, but no sound escaping his lips. Then he stood and nodded to Danny.

I couldn't watch at Danny leaned down and touched his brother's dead body. He was making horrible sobbing noises, but no tears were coming out. All I could think about was when I thought Angel was dead, back in France. Even though Fang left with Maya and the others, at least Dylan was there. At least Iggy was there. At least Nudge was there. At least Gazzy was there. Danny has no one now. When this was all over, when we found a new place to live, he would be doing his living alone. That in itself is almost as bad as Rapture being dead.

When Danny was finished, Fang moved to grab the shoves, to toss the dirt back into the hole, now over Rapture's body.

"Wait," I whispered, making both boys stop.

I got down on my own knees, pulling Fang's hoodie over my head. Then I reached down into the hole, I wrapped it around Rapture, to keep him warm. Taking a deep breath, I stared down at him for a moment, but his eyes were closed, his deadeyes, and it finally hit me that I would never see them again. I didn't know rather to be happy or sad because of that.

When I stood, Fang began to fill in the hole as Danny continued to make those horrible gasping noises. I think it was finally getting to him too. I shivered slightly, wrapping my arms around myself, allowing my eyes to slip closed.

I didn't care if Fang was right about the afterlife or Ari. Mom or Jeb. I just wanted whoever it was that controls that stuff to look after Rapture now that we couldn't. Now that I had failed. I had saved the world again, but I still failed.

When he was finished, Fang stuck the shovel in the ground before looking around at Danny and I. At that point, Danny had pulled himself together, now just staring off. When Fang moved, we all moved together again, leaving Rapture behind. I tried again to shed a few tears, but nothing came out. It didn't seem right.

Once we got back to the ship, Danny went off on his own. Or maybe he went to be with Cali, if they're still together. I don't know. Fang and I wandered around for a minute or two before we found an empty bedroom. It wasn't until we were both lying on the bed that I lost it.

"Fang," I moaned miserably, cuddling into him. "Fang."

"What, Max? Huh?" He kissed under my eyes, getting his face wet and dirty with my tears. "What can I do to fix it?"

He couldn't fix it. I didn't even know what was wrong. I had dealt with death my whole life. What was wrong with me?

So I have Fang the only other problem troubling me.

"I'm so cold."

"Then let me help you. I'll warm you." His black wings enveloped the two of us. "I've got you. It's not so cold. Not with me here. I'll keep you warm. I promise."

I laid there for awhile with Fang, crying against his chest. All these things keep replaying through my head. Like, when Jeb first brought us to that house in the mountains and he showed us this movie, this VHS. It was about this fox and this dog that became friends and I don't remember the ending, but I remember bawling my eyes out about it. Fang and Iggy laughed at me while little Gazzy just kept pulling on my sleeve asking me, 'What wrong? What wrong? What wrong?'

Then, another time, and this was all I could hear in my head at this point besides Gazzy wanting to know what was wrong, was that part of that stupid Bambi movie where that dumb deer keeps running around calling for his mom. 'Mother? Mother?' How come no one told him she was dead? Huh? Why did she have to die in the first place? What did that do for the movie? What was that movie even about anyways?

I tried to relay all of this to Fang, but it was coming out jumbled and random. He didn't seem to care. All he did was keep whispering, "Shhh. Shhh." Eventually I calmed down and just laid there with him, our breathing in sync.

"It's finally over," he whispered. I don't know if he was talking about my pain or this whole screwed up day, but I just nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

I expected him to say for now or something, but he didn't. We just laid there, both think about how suddenly this all happened. Lying there, breathing him in, I didn't feel so bad about not being a virgin anymore.

"I love you, Maximum Ride."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, shocked to find his eyes right there, staring hard into mine. This time, I didn't flash to dead, purple irises, but I knew not to be surprised it they popped back up later.

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

"So I hear you've been hiding things from me."

My mother looked up from what she was doing, shocked when she found me standing there with Fang, Dylan, and Iggy. My boys followed in behind me, Fang next to me, our fingers intertwined in what were becoming their customary positions.

"What?"

"Ari told me…well, Fang, that you were hiding stuff. So spill."

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at her counter space. "Max, I am very busy with-"

"Tell me. Now."

Taking a deep breath, she looked back up. "Can we speak alone?"

I glanced at Fang before back at the other two guys. "Where I go, they go."

"Max, you're really not being reasonable."

"Tell me, Mom. What is it that's so important?"

"Just talk, Dr. Martinez," Iggy said, going to lounge in one of the chairs in the room. "I kind of have things to do today."

Fang sent Iggy a look, but remained silent. I squeezed his hand a little bit as my mother shook her head.

"I assume that Ari doesn't really know what he speaks of either. More than likely, his foolish father has looser lips than I imagined."

"What does Jeb know, Mom?"

"Max…I just…I know when you…when all of you expect Dylan…expire."

My breath caught for a moment. That word, expire, I hadn't heard it in so long. It had become a distant memory really. Expiration dates weren't what we were afraid of now. Now we were afraid of zombies, of bullets, and of blades. Expiring almost sounded peaceful in comparison.

"When?" Iggy asked, sitting up. "When do I d-"

"How long have you known?" I asked, frowning.

"Max-"

"How long?"

"I've always known."

I glanced at Fang. "This is what you wouldn't tell me?"

He squeezed my fingers this time. "Yeah."

"When do I die?" Iggy asked again. My mother was staring at me though. "Is it soon?"

"Max…"

"Is it?" I asked her. "All of us. Is it?"

"Well, in average, no, not really, but some of you…Do you…really want to know?"

I glanced around. I could tell that Iggy was itching to know, but if I said that he couldn't, then that was just it. I'm sure there would be a huge fight about it later, but what could he do? Nothing, really. I was leader, after all.

"Do you?" she repeated.

"Is there anything you could do? For any of us?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then no." I looked around at the others, but Dylan had Iggy under control. "I don't. We don't."

"I'm sor-"

"Save it," I told her. I wanted so bad to be mad at her because of this, but she had just freaking saved not only my life, but the worlds. How could I find fault in her?

It was when we were leaving the lab that Angel came running up to us, holding a piece of paper.

"What is it, Angel?" I asked with a frown as she came to a stop in front of me. "Huh?"

"Here," she said, thrusting the note out to me. "It's from Ari. We found it in the room he was staying in. I wanted to go ask him if he wanted to play."

"You've been playing with Ari?" Iggy asked, as if that was the most important thing. It really didn't shock me; Ari was ultimately still a little boy when it came down to it. Shaking my head, I ignored her answer and read the note, knowing that Fang was reading it over my shoulder.

_Max and Fang,_

_Your mother has held up her end of the bargain and I will follow my own. For now anyways. In two years time, my debt to your mother will be over. And the head of the two of you will be the only bounty I need. By then, I will be strong again, ready for what is to come. You should be too. I suggest, Fang, that you find away to channel your anger, as I have mine. It's the only way you and your little girlfriend will stand a chance._

_Two years to this date, be prepared, Max, for what is to come. It might not be that day, it might not be the next day, it might not be the next year. It could take five, maybe, but I will be back. Count your days, watch over your shoulder, and remember this, my little love birds: You did this too yourselves. You, Max, you, Fang. Both of you. You brought this upon yourselves, so neither of you act so shocked when your ending finds you._

_Ari_

"What are you gonna do?" Angel asked, apparently having already read the note.

"This." Fang made me turn my head and then kissed me, rather roughly. Dylan groaned, but the kiss was quick, really, and then Fang was hugging Angel and he, sort of, hugged Iggy, who was still confused about what was going on. He even patted Dylan on the head, which wasn't really a normal sign of camaraderie, but Dylan would take what he could get.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked as Angel smiled, watching Fang in his excitement hug Iggy again. "Fang-"

"We're going to keep living life, Max," he said before picking Angel. No, literally, he lifted her into his arms and began to walk off. "Come on, Ange, let's go find Nudge and Gasman. You wanted to play, huh? We'll get everyone to play one big game of hide and seek."

"Okay, but I'm not it."

"Of course not. I am." He seriously kissed her cheek. I mean, God.

"What is wrong with him?" Dylan asked.

"What's going on, first of all?" Iggy demanded, but I just shook my head, wrapping my arms around myself. For a moment I was shocked when I didn't feel Fang's hoodie and had to wonder if that's the kind of thing Dylan went through every day when he tried to pick something up or Iggy when he woke up in the morning to nothing.

"I dunno," I told them before walking off in the other direction. I still had to focus on the rest of the world, figuring out what areas were infect, how much of the serum dear, old Mom had to make, and, most importantly, what to do with Jeb. For the time being, Fang wasn't my top priority. And I wasn't his. That had to have been the best feeling I had had in a long time.

* * *

I found Fang with the others a few hours later, after my work for the day had been done. He, Nudge, and Angel were with Total and Akila in that room we were in a few days ago, with all the pallets. Fang was laid out in the center of the room, a pillow under his head, both of his arms stretched out. Under one arm, Angel was cuddled into his side, Total and his wife on her other side. Opposite of her was Nudge, who was turned facing away from Fang and, though they weren't touching, I could tell that this was the closest she had slept to Fang since…since forever, probably.

Moving silently along, as not to wake the sleeping kids, I went over to Fang, staying above his head as I lowered myself down to my knees. Leaning down, my hair brushed his face before I had a chance to push it back, behind my ear. Opening his eyes slowly, he just stared up at me.

"Hey, you."

Smiling, he mimicked back, "Hey, you."

"Where's the Gasman?"

"As shocking as this may be, he wasn't down for naptime."

"I bet you were."

"I need to catch up on my sleep some. You know, before we have to leave to help other zombie infect areas." He parted his lips a little. "I feel like Snow White. Revive me."

"What? You want me to give you a glass slipper?"

He groaned. "No, Max. Kiss me."

"Oh. That's all you had to say." I leaned down for an awkward, upside down, Spiderman/Mary-Jane kiss, but it was sweet. Angel's giggling broke us up.

"Hey, you, too," I said, moving away from Fang to kiss her upside down, though my lips landed on her forehead instead of lips. "Did you win at hide and seek?"

"Max," she complained. "You can't win. It never ends."

"I know. I meant when you were it, did you find everyone?"

"I was never it because I never lost."

I gave her a look. "I thought you just told me that you can't win or lose?"

Fang sat up then, running his hands across his eyes, yawing loudly. Total growled at this, but there was no way I was Spiderman kissing him. Or even normal kissing. Ever. So, yeah.

"You could all be a little more considerate," he complained. "I am a wounded vet-"

"Oh, shut up. You never left the ship the whole time we were fighting zombies," I said as I pulled Angel closer to me. Nudge rolled onto her side, staring at all of us, but not speaking. She did that sometimes now, as if she were just taking things in. I think being a zed had scared her. Who wouldn't it scare is the real question.

"I'll have you know that I tripped and hurt my paw the other day."

Fang just shook his head. "Where are Iggy and Dylan?"

"Ig and Ella are making up or out or something and Dylan is-"

"Right here," he said, coming into the room with a deck of cards in his one hand, Gazzy behind him. "Who wants to play slap jack?"

I smiled a little bit as Fang didn't deter Dylan from entering the group, instead rousing Nudge, trying to make sure she was feeling okay to play. I just kissed Angel's head again, happy for us all to be together. All of us happy. All of us alright.

I don't care what happens. I don't care when we die. I don't care if we die. I just know that I don't want this feeling, this euphoria, to ever leave me. I want to be this happy until the day I leave this earth.

Even though the world wasn't saved yet, my world was saved. All ten of its inhabitants were safe from harm and everything would be alright.

* * *

Fang groaned as he walked down the beach, headed towards his girlfriend. The two of them had gone back to the second island, Royce's lab, to find Jamie. Though Fang had no problem with killing the fool, Max had a heart and it was something that he loved about her. So, here they were, saving one of the idiots that caused this whole mess.

After taking Jamie back to the ship, which Nudge had taught Iggy to drive, Max and Fang decided to just stay on the beach, alone, for a few hours. Currently, the ship was kind of hectic as the winged teens took over Royce's other ship, scourging it for supplies and a new place to stay. They would be staying on ships for awhile, until Max found them all a permanent home, so they were probably all going to have their own specified rooms soon.

"There you are," he whispered, but Max was already asleep, the waves gently touching her feet. Soon the tide would wash her away, but for now, Max was sleeping under the moonlight, content. "I've been looking for you, silly."

Getting down there with her, Fang dug both his arms under her armpits, holding his girlfriend to him. For now, everything was safe, including her. His anger hadn't sprang back up recently, which he was happy about. He hated hurting Max, he honestly did. He just wished that he could control it better.

Pushing against the sand, Fang nuzzled Max's neck, knocking away her hair to find her neck bare, no black letters imprinted on it. Kissing the area her expiration date will appear one day, he muttered against her skin, "Mine."

Ari could come for them whenever he wanted. Their lives weren't his to take. They were Fang's. Max was Fang's and he didn't plan on giving her up any time soon.

"Yours," Max whispered back, making Fang frown.

"You're up?"

She shook her head no, not opening her eyes.

"Oh, good. Then you won't smell the fact that I just made a million girls all over me."

When she didn't respond to his tease, he knew that she seriously was tired and decided to let her sleep. For a second he almost moved to grab her necklace, but then he realized that it wasn't there anymore. He remembered that silly day when he offered her a ring, when he was trying to change the subject and knew that that was his new goal; to get a ring on that finger of hers. No matter what the ring meant, he wanted one there. One of his. To show his ownership.

"I'll get one too," he assured her though she really was sleeping now. "I'm yours too."

Tomorrow, they would leave to excavate other lands, look for zombies. They'd be risking their lives, once again. Because, yeah, it would never be over. And yeah, they'd probably experience more loss like they had with Rapture, but Fang knew he had to go through things like that so he could lie like this, right now, with Max, and feel _so damn good_.

"I love you, Max. I love you more than I love myself."

Then he started to fall into a deep sleep, knowing that they should both move before the tide came in, but not being able to. Hey, getting all wet would suck, but that just gave him a chance to strip Max naked-

"You really shouldn't talk out loud, you little creep."

He kissed the side of Max's head, saying nothing as he mulled over the prospects that could happen when that tide came in. At least Max knew what he was dreaming about.

* * *

**That's it. Kind of an open ending, a very open one at that, but I'm actually learning to love open endings…sort of. Anyways, sorry for the long chapter, but at least I delivered, huh? I had just had a hard time ending this story. It still doesn't really feel complete, but at least this gives me a chance to work on some other stuff. Bound is probably going to end soon; I only planned for it to be a short story. I'm thinking one more chapter on that one. Then I'm open to write a new Maximum Ride story, so I guess I have a lot of thinking to get to.**

**Thanks for reading. This probably turned out to be one of the favorites of all my stories.**


End file.
